Anime Wrestling Federation Season 3
by Nur Nazirul
Summary: The 3rd (and posibily the last) Season of AWF has arrived! Watch as Superstars and Divas go against each other in a spectacular show! Expect action, comedy, romance and s*** in here! Roster List will be Updated after First Road PPV! Needs help in character theme songs. Let the show begin!
1. Roster Check

Hey guys!

Boy what a break did I have after finishing Anime Mania. I've managed to watch/read some new Animes/Mangas and watching many Puroresu (thank you NJPW's YouTube Channel! And to many other Puroresu uploaders out there!) and Comedy fused with Lucha Libre/Puroresu Matches (thank you Chikara's YouTube Channel!). Sadly I won't start the 3rd Season here because my break isn't over yet. (I've a month of break left!) Instead, this chapter will be an aftermath of Anime Mania. Who shall be hired and who shall be fired from this company? Let's find out!

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine.

…

(Backstage)

We can see GM Nazirul along with the AWF Roster.

"Alright guys! Quiet down!" Nazirul ordered as the roster starts to listen. "Alright. First of all, I would like to congratulate you guys for all your hard work in that PPV. Whether you're in a match or not, you did your role prefectly. Second, as I mentioned months ago, I will announce who will be in the 3rd Season of AWF or not after Anime Mania which is… now. Anyone's here got a heart attack?" he asked as no one answered. "Good. Now let's begin. To the Doraemon Characters, I'm sorry to say this but since I'm trying to change AWF into something better, pus me no longer interested in your series anymore, I'm afraid I've no choice but to release all of you." He said to the Doraemon Characters. (Nobita, Shizuka, Suneo, Giant and Dekisugi)

"We knew this would happen. You're going to bring in new faces and as an exchange, you release us right?" Dekisugi asked as Nazirul nods. "Well, to everyone else in here, I hope you can replace us." He said.

"I hope I get to see a great Heel among all of you guys. If I didn't expect a fist onto your mouths." Giant warned.

"Relax. With me, Taiki, Daisuke and Shinji, AWF has the perfect Heels to compete with the Faces." Ash said.

"And I hope Faces like Simon and Tsuna can carry this company once I'm gone." Nobita hoped.

"Don't worry Nobita. We'll try our best to carry this company to the future." Tsuna said.

"Thanks. As expected from my student. Man whoever thought I'll be a Wrestling Trainer instead of being a homeless hobo in the future?" Nobita joked as everyone laughs.

"Hope we'll see you again Nobita." Simon said.

"And I hope you get high grades. Remember, Middle Schools are a bitch to handle." Onizuka said.

"Yeah about my grades… don't worry! With my career from AWF gone, I can focus on getting high grades and survive to the future." Nobita replied.

"Will you and Shizuka kiss each other at this thing called Middle School?" Gon asked as Nobita and Shizuka blushed.

"Gon you naughty teaser…" Nobita said silently.

"… As for the girls, I hope you girls can improve the Female Division when I'm gone!" Shizuka hoped.

"You can count on us Shizuka. Plus, a lot of us wanted a taste of srceen time as well." Hikari replied.

"Alright guys. Thanks for your services Team Doraemon. We, espacially I, will miss you in AWF." Nazirul said.

"Wait? No 'Leave The Memories Alone' on the background?" Masaru asked.

"We're not live Masaru. Don't expect any background music here." Takato replied.

"Ahem. Next up, Team Digimon 02 (Daisuke, Takeru, Iori and Hikari)… well, congrats to all of ya! You'll stay in this company for Season 3!" Nazirul announced as Team Digimon 02 celebrates... without Daisuke.

"Seriously Daisuke. This is Real Life, not Kayfabe." Takeru said.

"I still don't like you Takeru. That's all." Daisuke replied.

"Guys, please take this profile of yours." Nazirul ordered as Team 02 received their profile.

**Name: **Daisuke Motomiya**  
Series: **Digimon Adventure 02  
**Wrestling Similarities: **Batista**  
Alignment: **Heel**  
Signatures: **Double A Spinebuster, Spear**  
Finishers: **Powerbomb of Courage (Batista Bomb)**  
Theme Song: (**Open for suggestions. Until then…) 'I Walk Alone' by Saliva.

**Name: **Iori Hida**  
Series: **Digimon Adventure 02**  
Wrestling Similarities: **Tommy Dreamer**  
Alignment: **Face**  
Signatures: **Baseball Slide, Dreamer Driver**  
Finishers: **Dreamer DDT**  
Theme Song: **(Open for suggestions) 'Man In The Box' by Alice in Chains.

**Name: **Takeru Takaishi**  
Series: **Digimon Adventure 02  
**Wrestling Similarities: **Jeff Hardy**  
Alignment: **Face**  
Signatures: **Whisper in the Wind, Side Effect **  
Finishers: **Twisted Hope (Twist of Fate), Diving Hope (Swanton Bomb)**  
Theme Song: **(Open for Suggestions) 'No More Words' by Endeverafter

**Name: **Hikari Yagami**  
Series: **Digimon Adventure 02**  
Wrestling Simillarities: **None**  
Alignment: **Face**  
Signatures: **Twist of Fate**  
Finishers: **Diving Light (Diving Moonsault)**  
Theme Song: **(Open for Suggestions) ?

"… Nazirul… you're are an idiot when it comes to giving us Theme Songs." Daisuke said.

"Who do you think I am, Jim Johnston? I'm not a music expert you know." Nazirul replied as Team 02 went back to their seats. "Next up, Team Digimon Tamers! Step right up!" he called as the Tamers (Takato, Ruki, Ryo, Hirokazu and Kenta) went to get their profiles.

**Name: **Takato Matsuda**  
Series: **Digimon Tamers**  
Wrestling Simillarities: **Daniel Bryan**  
Alignment: **Face**  
Signatures: ** Diving Headbutt **  
Finishers: **Goggle Lock (No! Lock)**  
Theme Song: **(Open for Suggestions) Flight of the Valkyries by Jim Johnston

**Name: **Ruki Makino**  
Series: **Digimon Tamers**  
Wrestling Simillarities: **None**  
Alignment: **Heel**  
Signatures: **Running Powerbomb, Double A Spinebuster**  
Finishers: **Slash Queen (Widow's Peak)**  
Theme Song: **(Open for Suggestions) ?

**Name: **Ryo Akiyama**  
Series: **Digimon Tamers**  
Wrestling Simillarities: **Zack Ryder**  
Alignment: **Face**  
Signatures: **Digital Boot (Broski Boot)**  
Finishers: **Digital Crash (Rough Ryder), Slash King (Zack Attack)**  
Theme Song: **(Open for Suggestions) Radio by Jim Johnston

**Name: **Hirokazu Shiota**  
Series: **Digimon Tamers**  
Wrestling Simillarities: **John Morrison**  
Alignment: **Heel**  
Signatures: **Tilt-a-Whirl DDT, Standing Dropkick**  
Finishers: **Hero's Time (Moonlight Drive), Star Shift Pain**  
Theme Song: **(Open for Suggestions) Ain't Make No Believe by Stonefree Experince

**Name: **Kenta Kitagawa**  
Series: **Digimon Tamers**  
Wrestling Simillarities: **The Miz (jobber Miz, not 'Main Eventing WM27' Miz)**  
Alignment: **Heel**  
Signatures: **Running Knee, Inverted Backbreaker.**  
Finishers: **Card Draw (Skull Crushing Finale)**  
Theme Song: **(Open for Suggestions) I Came to Play by Downstait

"… Like Daisuke said, you're an idiot." Ruki said to Nazirul before the Tamers went back to their seats.

"(sigh) Next up, the Frontier Kids. Like the Tamers and the 02 Digidestineds, your jobs are saved! Come and get your profiles!" Nazirul announced as the Frontier Kids (Takuya, Izumi, Kouji, Junpei and Tomoki) went to grab their profiles.

**Name: **Takuya Kanbara**  
Series: **Digimon Frontier**  
Wrestling Simillarities: **Sin Cara [without any botches ;)]**  
Alignment:** Face**  
Signatures: ** Springboard Moonsault, Handspring Back Elbow**  
Finishers: **Path of Fire (La Mistica)**  
Theme Song: **(Open for Suggestions) Ancient Spirit by Jim Johnston

**Name: **Izumi Orimoto**  
Series: **Digimon Frontier**  
Wrestling Simillarities: **None**  
Alignment: **Face**  
Signatures: **Similar to Takuya**  
Finishers: **Wind Shooter (Star Shift Pain)**  
Theme Song: **(Open for Suggestions) ?

**Name: **Kouji Minamoto**  
Series: **Digimon Frontier**  
Wrestling Simillarities: **Dolph Ziggler**  
Alignment**: Heel**  
Signatures: **Sleeper Hold, Standing Dropkick**  
Finishers: **Wolf Pounce (Zig Zag)**  
Theme Song: **(Open for Suggestions) Here To Show The World by Downstait

**Name: **Junpei Shibayama**  
Series: **Digimon Frontier**  
Wrestling Simillarities: **Mark Henry  
**Alignment**: Face**  
Signatures:** Bearhug, Belly-to-Belly Suplex, Big Splash**  
Finishers: **Bettle Slam (World's Strongest Slam)**  
Theme Song: **(Open for Suggestions) Somebodies Gonna Get It by Three 6 Mafia

**Name: **Tomoki Himi**  
Series: **Digimon Frontier**  
Wrestling Simillarities: **Chavo Gurerro (spelling please?)**  
Alignment: **Face**  
Signatures: **Triple Suplexes**  
Finishers: **Bear Splash (Frog Splash)**  
Theme Song: **(Open for Suggestions) Sharing theme with Junpei

"… can't believe you're trying to use a Gurerro Family's moveset Tomoki." Takuya said in amusement.

"I want to try something new. That's why I'm using that moveset." Tomoki explained.

"I hope you won't botch in Season 3 Takuya." Kouji joked.

"How dare you… stop expecting me to botch!" Takuya yelled.

"Calm down! Calm down! Calm down!" Nazirul ordered as Takuya manages to calm down. "Please, sit down." He ordered as the Frontier Kids went back to their seats. "Next up, Team Savers and Xros Wars. Speaking of Savers, Touma isn't here anymore since he wants to dedicate his time finding a cure for his sister. Wish him good luck." He explained before Masaru, Taiki and Zenjirou went to take their profiles.

"Wait? No 'Leave the Memories Alone'?" Daisuke asked.

"There's no BGM here Daisuke…. No BGM here…" Takeru answered.

**Name: **Masaru Daimon**  
Series: **Digimon Savers**  
Wrestling Simillarities: **John Cena (Thuganomics version, not the 'Fruity Pebbles' version)**  
Alignment: **Heel**  
Signatures: **Five Knuckle Shuffle.**  
Finishers: **Digisoul Smash (F-U), Tortured Digisouls (STFU)**  
Theme Song: **(Open for Suggestions) Basic Thugamonics by John Cena

**Name: **Taiki Kudo**  
Series: **Digimon Xros Wars**  
Wrestling Simillarities: **Chris Jericho (in shades on Jericho and Taiki's teammate from Rookie Revolution, Souichi Sagano)**  
Alignment: **Heel**  
Signatures: **Lionsault**  
Finishers: **Xros Break (Codebreaker), Xros Lock (Walls of Jericho)**  
Theme Song: **(Open for Suggestions) Break The Walls Down by Fozzy

**Name: **Zenjirou Tsurugi**  
Series: **Digimon Xros Wars**  
Wrestling Simillarities: **None**  
Alignment: **Heel**  
Signatures: **Multiple Weapon Shots, Samoan Driver**  
Finishers: **Evenflow DDT**  
Theme Song: **(Open for Suggestions): ?

"Dude, your profile stinks." Masaru said to Zenjirou.

"I'm Taiki's sidekick. Of course my profile stinks." Zenjirou replied to Masaru. "Wait? You're using Jericho's moveset?" he asked to Taiki as Taiki nods. "Well, I hope no one tell you to go back to Digimon Savers (I'M FROM XROS WARS YOU IDIOT!)." he said.

"At least I won't wear a jacket with tiny lightbulbs attached on it. Or start my own band and named it after a Muppet's name." Taiki said.

"Alright alright. Seat down Team Digimon because you guys are staying in this company for another year." Nazirul ordered as Taiki, Zenjirou and Masaru went back to their seats. "Next up, well what do you know, Best Brothers and Tag Team of the Year, The Elric Brothers! Step right up guys! You're staying in this company!" he announced as the Elrics cheered while the others clap their hands to them before the Elrics receives their profile.

**Name: **Edward Elric**  
Series: **Full Metal Alchemist**  
Wrestling Simillarities: **Kofi Kingston**  
Alignment: **Face**  
Signatures: **Jumping Double Legdrop, SOS**  
Finishers: **Alchemy Kick (Trouble in Paradise)**  
Theme Song: **(Open for Suggestions) Born to Win by Mutiny Within

**Name: **Alphonse Elric**  
Series: **Full Metal Alchemist**  
Wrestling Simillarities: **Evan Bourne**  
Alignment: **Face**  
Signatures: **Tilt-a-Whirl DDT, Enzuigiri**  
Finishers: **Equalvent Exchange (Shooting Star Press)**  
Theme Song: **(Open for Suggestions) Born to Win by Mutiny Within.

"To all the Tag Teams in this company, we dare you to win this titles from us!" Edward challenged.

"We'll win those titles for sure in Season 3! Bet on it!" Kanji and Yosuke replied.

"We'll tear you and your brother apart for your titles shorty!" Hirokazu and Kenta replied.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING ME SHORT!?" Ed yelled angrily as Al tries to calm down.

"… before I start an 'Anger Management' therapy for Ed, would you two please seat down?" Nazirul asked as the Elrics went back to their seats. "Next up, Team Gundam! Step right up folks! All of you are still in this company!" he called as Setsuna, Lockon, Domon, Shinn and Flit went to receive their profiles.

**Name: **Setsuna F Seiei**  
Series: **Gundam 00**  
Wrestling Simillarities: **Wade Barrett**  
Alignment: **Heel**  
Signatures: **Exia Blade** (**Bull Hammer)**  
Finishers: **GN Drop (Wasteland)**  
Theme Song: **(Open for Suggestions): Just Don't Care Anymore by American Fangs

**Name: **Lockon Stratos**  
Series: **Gundam 00**  
Wrestling Simillarities: **Sheamus**  
Alignment: **Heel**  
Signatures: **RunningCrucifix Powerbomb**  
Finishers: **Head Shot (Brouge Kick), Dynames Ammo (White Noise) **  
Theme Song: **(Open for Suggestions) Written in my Face by Sean Jeaness and Jim Johnston

**Name: **Domon Kasshu**  
Series: **G Gundam**  
Wrestling Simillarities: **Brock Lesnar**  
Alignment: **Face**  
Signatures: **Haymaker, Shining Finger (Mandible Claw)**  
Finishers: **Sekiha Tenkyoken (F-5)**  
Theme Song: **(Open for Suggplease sit downestions) Next Big Thing by Jim Johnston

**Name: **Shinn Asuka**  
Series: **Gundam SEED Destiny**  
Wrestling Simillarities: **None**  
Alignment: **Tweener (hates everyone)**  
Signatures:  
Finishers: **Full Throttle**  
Theme Song: **(Open for Suggestions) ? (some angry music please?)

**Name: **Flit Asuno**  
Series: **Gundam AGE**  
Wrestling Simillarities: **None**  
Alignment: **Tweener (hates everyone)**  
Signatures:  
Finishers: **Gallows Pole**  
Theme Song: **(Open for Suggestions) ? (again, some angry music with Hitler on top please?)

"Well guys, going by their profiles, looks like Shinn and Flit need to enter an 'Anger Management' therapy." Lockon joked.

"Even if we are in that therapy, there's no way in hell I'm teamming up with Flit and end up forming a Fictional 'Team Hell No'." Shinn replied.

"Guys, if you won't mind, please sit down. Espacially you two Shinn and Flit." Nazirul ordered as the Gundam guys went back to their seats. "And now we're heading to Evangelion. Congrats guys! You are still needed in this company!" he announced as Shinji, Asuka, Touji and Kensuke cheered before receiving their profiles.

**Name: **Shinji Ikari**  
Series: **Neon Genesis Evangelion**  
Wrestling Simillarities: **Randy Orton**  
Alignment: **Heel (Legend Killer is better than The Viper. Deal with it) **  
Signatures: **Rope Hung DDT, Inverted Backbreaker**  
Finishers: **Third Impact (RKO)**  
Theme Song: **(Open for Suggestions) Burn In My Light by Mercy Drive

**Name: **Asuka Langley Soryu**  
Series: **Neon Genesis Evangelion**  
Wrestling Simillarities: **None**  
Alignment: **Heel**  
Signatures: **Big Boot, Side Walk Slam**  
Finishers: **Second Impact (Glam Slam)**  
Theme Song: **(Open for Suggestions) ?

**Name: **Touji Suzuhara**  
Series: **Neon Genesis Evangelion**  
Wrestling Simillarities: **Road Dogg**  
Alignment: **Face**  
Signatures:  
Finishers:** Pumphandle Drop**  
Theme Song: **(Open for Suggestions) Break It Down by Chris Warren

**Name: **Kensuke Aida**  
Series: **Neon Genesis Evangelion **  
Wrestling Simillarities: **Billy Gunn**  
Alignment: **Face**  
Signatures:  
Finishers: **Famekisser**  
Theme Song: **(Open for Suggestions) Break In Down by Chris Warren

"Too bad Shinji turned heel starting Season 3. Because we won't see (Rei) Ayanami again in AWF." Kensuke said in a sad tone.

"Hmph… like I care about that puppet." Asuka said.

"Relax Kensuke. At least Neon Generation X will make it's comeback in the next season." Touji said while trying to cheer Kensuke up. "To D-Generation Ed, Digi-X, and any Tag Team that uses the DX Gimmick, we have two words for ya…"

"… Suck It!" he and Kensuke shouted. "Oh and by the way Shinji, good luck on being a heel. Although are you sure you can handle this role without Ayanami on your side? He asked.

"Don't worry. I got everything needed to be a credible heel. And one of those things isn't ranting on how misserable my life is." Shining replied.

"Watch out Female Division, the Second Child is going to dominate the scene!" Asuka warned.

"… guys… please go back to your seats. We've some business to be finished." Nazirul ordered.

"And if you're not down with that, he has two words for ya…" Kensuke said before getting interupted by Nazirul.

"And that word is 'YOU'RE FIRED!'. Now please seat down." Nazirul continued as the Evangelion crew went back to their seats. "Jeez. Class Rep Hikari is right. Touji and Kensuke are hard to be handled with… Next up, those from Shounen Jump please step right up and get your profiles!" he announced as Yusuke, Kuwabara, Gon, Tsuna, Luffy and Toriko went to get their profiles.

**Name: **Sawada Tsunayoshi**  
Series: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn**  
Wrestling Simillarities: **CM Punk **  
Alignment: **Face**  
Signatures: **High Kick, Diving Elbow Drop**  
Finishers: **Dying Will Zero (GTS), Vongola Arrest (Anaconda Vice)**  
Theme Song: **(Open for Suggestions) Cult of Personality by Living Colour

**Name: **Gon Frecess**  
Series: **Hunter x Hunter**  
Wrestling Simillarities: **Justin Garbriel**  
Alignment: **Face**  
Signatures:  
Finishers: **450 Splash**  
Theme Song: **(Open for Suggestions) The Rising by Cryka and Toby Briceno

**Name: **Monkey D Luffy**  
Series: **One Piece**  
Wrestling Simillarities: **Booker T**  
Alignment: **Face**  
Signatures: **Scissors Kick**  
Finishers: **Gomu Gomu no Finisher (Book End)**  
Theme Song: **(Open for Suggestions) Rap Sheet by Jim Johnston

**Name: **Toriko**  
Series: **Toriko**  
Wrestling Simillarities: **Ryback**  
Alignment: **Face**  
Signatures: **Giant Fork (Meathook Clothesline)**  
Finishers: **Main Course (Shell Shocked)**  
Theme Song: **(Open for Suggestions) Meat on the Table by Jim Johnston

**Name: **Yusuke Urameshi**  
Series: **Yu Yu Hakusho**  
Wrestling Simillarities: **None**  
Alignment: **Heel **  
Signatures: **Diving Leg Lariat**  
Finishers: **Spirit Cannonball (GTS), Spirit Gun (Da Shout Out)**  
Theme Song: **(Open for Suggestions) This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage

**Name: **Kazuma Kuwabara**  
Series: **Yu Yu Hakusho**  
Wrestling Simillarities: **None**  
Alignment: **Heel**  
Signatures: **Running Big Boot, Gorila Press Slam**  
Finishers: **Spirit Sword (GTS), STO**  
Theme Song: **(Open for Suggestions) This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage

"So we're going to be re-packaged as heels in Season 3? Sounds fine to me." Yusuke said.

"Even though I have to work without Yukina on my side, I'll try my best to be a great heel along side Urameshi!" Kuwabara vowed.

"Sweet! Now I'm Ryback! Feed Me More! I mean it guys, I'm hungry already!" Toriko cheered.

"Me too!" Luffy added.

"We'll get some food for you two later. Until then, can we please sit down?" Tsuna asked as the Shounen Jump guys went back to their seats.

"Thank you for being the only sane guy in Team Shounen Jump Tsuna… even if you're a bigger coward than Nobita." Nazirul thanked. "And now to the Shounen Leads who are outside of Shounen Jump. Step right up!" he called as Natsu, Keitaro and Negi heads to receive their profile.

**Name: **Natsu Dragneel**  
Series: **Fairy Tail**  
Wrestling Simillarities: **None**  
Alignment: **Heel**  
Signatures: **Brainbuster, Fairy Guild Facebuster (Mexican Facebuster)**  
Finishers: **Dragon Driver (Juvi Driver), Nakama Bomb (Crazy Bomb)**  
Theme Song: **(Open for Suggestions)

**Name: **Keitaro Urashima**  
Series: **Love Hina**  
Wrestling Simillarities: **Marty Jennetty**  
Alignment: **Face**  
Signatures:  
Finishers: **Wrist-lock Leg Drop Bulldog**  
Theme Song: **(Open for Suggestions) WWF The Rockers Theme

**Name: **Negi Springfield**  
Series: **Mahou Sensei Negima**  
Wrestling Simillarities: **Shawn Michaels**  
Alignment: **Face**  
Signatures: **Diving Elbow Drop, Sharpshooter**  
Finishers: **Pactio Kick (Sweet Chin Music)**  
Theme Song: **(Open for Suggestions) ? (if I use HBK's theme, you guys might accuse me as a gay pedo for labeling Negi as a 'Sexy Boy')

"Alright! We're still in the game!" Keitaro cheered as he and Negi high fives each other.

"So Natsu's going to be a luchador? Good for him. At least he can hide his face which look similar to Luffy's." Negi said.

"Listen, me and Luffy has nothing similar to each other. And I'm not dumb enough to wear a Dragon Mask." Natsu replied to Negi.

"I can easily picture Natsu in Super Dragon's mask. Throw in that infamous Super Dragon fan into the crowd and every episodes will be lulz worthy." Luffy said as the roster seem to be laughing. (picture a match where that fan keeps chanting 'Super Dragon!' to Natsu)

"(stops laughing) Alright. Sit down guys." Nazirul ordered as Natsu, Keitaro and Negi went back to their seats. "Renton and Simon, come and get your profiles!" he called as Renton and Simon went to receive their profiles.

**Name: **Renton Thurston**  
Series: **Eureka 7**  
Wrestling Simillarities: **AJ Styles**  
Alignment: **Face**  
Signatures: **Spiral Tap, Pele Kick**  
Finishers: **Armita Drive (Styles Clash)**  
Theme Song: **(Open for Suggestions) Get Ready to Fly by GRITS

**Name: **Simon the Digger**  
Series: **Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann**  
Wrestling Simillarities: **Chris Benoit (if you argue about whether Benoit's in hell or heaven on your review I swear I will…..)**  
Alignment: **Face**  
Signatures: **Diving Headbutt**  
Finishers: **Giga Drill Breaker (Crippler Crossface)**  
Theme Song: **(Open for Suggestions) Whatever by Our Lady Peace

"If I were you Simon, you should watch your back because your title will be mine in Season 3." Renton warned.

"We'll see if you can took this title away from me." Simon replied before he and Renton went back to their seats.

"Maybe I picked the right champions after all… next up, The Sohmas from Fruits Basket. Congrats boys and girls! You're staying and that's final!" Nazirul announced as Kyo, Yuki and Tohru went to receive their profiles.

**Name: **Kyo Sohma**  
Series: **Fruits Basket**  
Wrestling Simillarities: **Tyson Kidd**  
Alignment: **Face**  
Signatures: **Slingshot Senton**  
Finishers: **Sharpshooter**  
Theme Song: **(Open for Suggestions) New Foundation by Jim Johnston

**Name: **Yuki Sohma**  
Series: **Fruits Basket**  
Wrestling Simillarities: **DH Smith**  
Alignment: **Face**  
Signatures: **Delayed Vertical Suplex**  
Finishers: **Saito Suplex**  
Theme Song: **(Open for Suggestions): New Foundation by Jim Johnston

**Name: **Tohru Honda**  
Series: **Fruits Basket**  
Wrestling Simillarities: **None (actually, try and guess what similarities she has)**  
Alignment: **Face**  
Signatures: **Saito Suplex**  
Finishers: **Sharpshooter**  
Theme Song: **(Open for Suggestions) New Foundation by Jim Johnston

"I'm glad we're still in this company!" Tohru cheered. "Although… are you sure Kyo won't turn heel in Season 3?" she asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Kyo asked.

"Well… you know what happened to the Hart Dynasty right?" Tohru replied.

"Relax. Neither me nor Kyo planned to turn heel. In other words, the Sohma Dynasty are staying!" Nazirul answered as the Sohma Dynasty were relived.

"I hope you'll fart on live Television one day!" Hirokazu yelled to Tohru.

"… how dare you saying that to her!" Kyo yelled to Hirokazu.

"Enough! Please sit down and if there's anyone who wants me to give Tohru a Farting Gimmick, you're fired!" Nazirul ordered as the Sohma Dynasty went back to their seats. "Jeez… next up, The Academy City Trios from To Aru! You're staying in this company!" he announced as Touma, Accelerator and Misaka went to receive their profiles.

**Name: **Touma Kamijou**  
Series: **To Aru Majutsu no Index**  
Wrestling Simillarities: **Test**  
Alignment: **Heel**  
Signatures:  
Finishers: **Imagine Breaker (Test Grade)**  
Theme Song: **(Open for Suggestions) This Is A Test by Jim Johnston

**Name: **Accelerator**  
Series: **To Aru Majutsu no Index**  
Wrestling Simillarities: **A-Train **  
Alignment: **Heel**  
Signatures: **Bicycle Kick**  
Finishers: **Baldo Bomb**  
Theme Song: **(Open for Suggestions) Derailer by Jim Johnston

**Name: **Misaka Mikoto**  
Series: **To Aru Majutsu no Index**  
Wrestling Simillarities: **None**  
Alignment: **Heel**  
Signatures:  
Finishers: **Railgun (Stratusphere)**  
Theme Song: **(Open for Suggestions) Only My Railgun by fripSide

"Welp… we're heels." Touma said.

"That doesn't mean I'll be teaming with you pieces of garbage." Accelerator said.

".. well before you two kill each other with Coins shooting towards your ears, please take your seats." Nazirul ordered as Team To Aru went back to their seats. "Well what do you know? Another group that shall stay in AWF are.. the Black Lagoon." He announced as the rest of the roster seemed to be gasped while Rock, Revy and Dutch received their profiles.

**Name: **Rock  
**Series: **Black Lagoon**  
Wrestling Simillarities: **Bradshaw/JBL**  
Alignment: **Heel**  
Signatures:  
Finishers: **Clothesline from Hell**  
Theme Song: **(Open for Suggestions) Protection by Jim Johnston

**Name: **Dutch  
**Series: **Black Lagoon**  
Wrestling Simillarities: **Faarooq/Ron Simmons**  
Alignment: **Heel**  
Signatures:  
Finishers: **Dominator**  
Theme Song: **(Open for Suggestions) Protection by Jim Johnston

**Name: **Revy  
**Series: **Black Lagoon**  
Wrestling Simillarities: **None**  
Alignment: **Heel**  
Signatures: **Gorila Press Slam**  
Finishers: **Pedigree**  
Theme Song: **(Open for Suggestions) Who I Am by Jim Johnston

"So we're staying in this fucking joint? Sounds great to me." Revy said.

"Looks like you and I are going to be APA. Hope you won't yell 'Damn!' randomly." Rock said to Dutch.

"Don't worry. I'm not stupid to yell that you know. Plus, if we do that, WWE might sue us till our pockets are empty due to using that word." Dutch said before the Black Lagoon went back to their seats.

"Glad that I don't see any guns pointed here. Next up, the Inaba Scooby Doo Gang!" Nazirul announced as the Inaba Investigation Team (Persona 4) went to receive their profiles.

**Name: **Yu Narukami  
**Series: **Persona 4 The Animation**  
Wrestling Simillarities: **Sandman**  
Alignment: **Face**  
Signatures: **Heineken-rana**  
Finishers: **Rolling Rock, White Russian Legsweep**  
Theme Song: **(Open for Suggestions) Nightmare by Jim Johnston

**Name: **Yosuke Hanamura  
**Series: **Persona 4 The Animation**  
Wrestling Simillarities: **Sabu**  
Alignment: **Face**  
Signatures: **Air Sabu, Scoop Slam Piledriver**  
Finishers: **Arabian Facebuster, Arabian Skullcrusher**  
Theme Song: **(Open for Suggestions) Huka Blues by Harry Slash and the Slashtones

**Name: **Kanji Tatsumi  
**Series: **Persona 4 The Animation**  
Wrestling Simillarities: **Balls Mahoney**  
Alignment: **Face**  
Signatures: **Sitout Spinebuster**  
Finishers: **Nutcracker Suite**  
Theme Song: **(Open for Suggestions) Big Balls by AC/DC

**Name: **Chie Satonaka**  
Series:** Persona 4 The Animation**  
Wrestling Similarities:** None**  
Alignment: **Face**  
Signatures: **Spining Heel Kick**  
Finishers: **Tornado DDT, Float-over DDT**  
Theme Song: **(Open for Suggestions) ?

"Inaba Investigation Team is still on the case!" Yosuke cheered.

"What about the others?" Kanji asked.

"No worries. Yukiko can work backstage, Rise could be Yu's valet, Teddie can give out free balloons to the younger audience, and Naoto…. Er…."

"Road Agent? I won't mind doing that." Naoto suggested.

"Sounds fair to me. Now please go back to your seats." Nazirul replied as the Inaba Scooby Gang went back to their seats. "Next up, the man who defeated Takeru and Daisuke at once, Ash Ketchum. Congrats dude, you got yourself a contract extension!" he announced as Ash went to receive his profile while the Digimon characters were not happy seeing Ash staying in AWF.

**Name: ** Ash Ketchum**  
Series: **Pokemon**  
Wrestling Similarities: **Edge**  
Alignment: **Heel**  
Signatures: **Poke-O-Matic (Edge-o-Matic), Pokeball Catch (Edgecution)**  
Finishers: **Spear**  
Theme Song: **(Open for Suggestions) Metalingus by Alter Bridge

"Now that Digimon's down, I'm ready to become the New AWF Champion!" Ash boasted.

"Yeah right. Go through me first." Simon said.

"And me." Shinji said.

"Me too." Tsuna said.

"Alright alright calm down! Ash, please go back to your seats." Nazirul ordered as Ash went back to his seats. "And now let's continue the profile receiving process shall we?" he asked as many other characters reveices their profiles.

**Name: ** Seiji Sawamura**  
Series: **Midori Days**  
Wrestling Similarities: **Mike Awesome/Masato Tanaka**  
Alignment: **Heel**  
Signatures: **Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex**  
Finishers: **Dangan Bomb, Awesome Bomb **  
Theme Song: **(Open for Suggestions) Awesome Bomb by Reckless Fortune

**Name: ** Eikichi Onizuka**  
Series: **Great Teacher Onizuka**  
Wrestling Similarities: **'American Badass' Undertaker**  
Alignment: **Face**  
Signatures: **Chokeslam, GTO (STO)**  
Finishers: **The Last Ride**  
Theme Song: **(Open for Suggestions) Rollin by Limp Bizkit

**Name: ** Takeru Takemoto**  
Series: **This Ugly Yet Beautiful World**  
Wrestling Similarities: **Hardcore Holly**  
Alignment: **Face**  
Signatures: **Vertical Suplex, Brainbuster**  
Finishers: **Falcon Arrow, Alabama Slam**  
Theme Song: **(Open for Suggestions) How Do You Like Me Now by Jim Johnston

**Name: **Alucard **  
Series: **Hellsing**  
Wrestling Similarities: **'The Phenom' Undertaker**  
Alignment: **Tweener**  
Signatures: **Old School, Chokeslam**  
Finishers: **Tombstone Piledriver**  
Theme Song: **(Open for Suggestions) Rest In Peace by Jim Johnston

**Name: ** Alto Saotome**  
Series: **Macross Frontier**  
Wrestling Similarities: **None**  
Alignment: **Face**  
Signatures:  
Finishers: **Northern Cross (Cross Rhodes)**  
Theme Song: **(Open for Suggestions) ? by Megumi Nakajima/May'n (help me!)

**Name: ** Suzaku Kururugi**  
Series: **Code Geass**  
Wrestling Similarities: **None**  
Alignment: **Heel**  
Signatures:  
Finishers: **Spinzaku (180 Spin Kick)**  
Theme Song: **(Open for Suggestions) ?

"Wait! I'm not done yet. Aside from Natsu, I've decided to bring back another guy from AWF Mirai. And that guy is…"

"Knock Knock! Who's There? Allen Walker! Knock Knock! Who's There? Allen Walker!" Hirokazu and Kenta interupted by singing as the roster can be seen laughing.

"(laughs) Very funny you two! (stops laughing) Where was I? Oh yeah! Please welcome, returning to AWF, Oga Tatsumi!" Nazirul announced as Oga enters the meeting room, ignores Nazirul's handshake and grabs the profile.

**Name: ** Oga Tatsumi**  
Series: **Beelzebub**  
Wrestling Similarities: **None**  
Alignment: **Heel**  
Signatures: **Missile Dropkick**  
Finishers: **Gory Neckbreaker, Devil's Milk (Colt .45)**  
Theme Song: **(Open for Suggestions) Holy Diver by Killswitch Engage

"Still being as bad dude as usual… well, that's all the guys we needed. Next up, the girls!" Nazirul announced as it's the girls turn to receive their profiles.

**Name: ** Sakura Kinomoto**  
Series: **Cardcaptor Sakura**  
Wrestling Similarities: **None**  
Alignment: **Face**  
Signatures: **Cardcaptor Shuffle (Handspring Back Elbow Smash)**  
Finishers: **Cardcaptor Release (K2)**  
Theme Song: **(Open for Suggestions) ?

**Name: ** Nanoha Takamachi**  
Series: **Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha**  
Wrestling Similarities: **None**  
Alignment: **Face**  
Signatures:** Rising Heart (Chick Kick)**  
Finishers: **Starlight Breaker (Mickie-DT), **  
Theme Song: **(Open for Suggestions) ?

**Name: ** Haruhi Suzumiya**  
Series: **Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya**  
Wrestling Similarities: **None**  
Alignment: **Heel**  
Signatures:  
Finishers: **SOS (Faith Breaker)**  
Theme Song: **(Open for Suggestions) You're Not Enough For Me by Jim Johnston

**Name: **Shana **  
Series: **Shakugan no Shana**  
Wrestling Similarities: **None**  
Alignment: **Heel**  
Signatures: **Missile Dropkick, Bridging Northern Lights Suplex**  
Finishers: **Fuzetsu (Bridging German Suplex)**  
Theme Song: **(Open for Suggestions) ?

**Name: ** Saber**  
Series: **Fate/Stay Night**  
Wrestling Similarities: **None**  
Alignment: **Face**  
Signatures: **Spear**  
Finishers: **Avalon (Fireman's Carry Cutter)**  
Theme Song: **(Open for Suggestions) ?

**Name: ** Sora Nagino**  
Series: **Kaleido Star**  
Wrestling Similarities: **None**  
Alignment: **Face**  
Signatures:  
Finishers: **True Star (Phoenix Splash)**  
Theme Song: **(Open for Suggestions) ?

"Wow… there are 14 Divas in here." Takuya said in amusement.

"Of course. And to avoid no one in the Divas Division not getting any screen time, I've planned something big on the Season Premire of AWF." Nazirul answered.

"What's what surpose to be?" Izumi asked.

"You'll see soon enough. By the way, there are still new characters who's currently under negotiations. Those guys will have their profiles ready after the Season 3 Premire." Nazirul answered.

"Mind giving us a hint on who are those new characters you're planning to sign?" Kouji asked.

"Okay. One is from an anime in 2011, two of them are from anime adaptations of 2 Light Novels created by the same author, one from a Drama Light Novel, a group from an anime that once appeared on Anime Mania I, and an anime about an Olympic Ice-Figure Skater. Aside from that group who once appeared on Anime Mania I, these new characters are already been trained by, you guessed it, the Doraemon Characters (Shizuka handles the Divas, the boys handles the Males). So don't expect them to debut as a green-as-grass rookies." Nazirul answered. "Alright folks. That's all for today. Now you may leave this room and enjoy your break before the Season Premire." He finished as he and the rest of the AWF Roster leaves the room.

…

A/N: There you have it. My roster list! Sorry if I have to include some dialog in here. If I didn't, those Nazis might report me for 'lol lists are not allowed in FFN. Reported!' case.

Guys, if you won't mind, can you help me choosing theme songs for my roster? I know there are too many of them but I can't choose theme songs alone!

As for the Backstage Interviewers and Announcers, I might put some details on them on my profile.

AWF Season 3 will make it's debut this March (I've a month of hiatus left on my (non-existed) contract) Until then, please (help me choosing theme songs) review!


	2. Episode 1

Alright. Instead of starting AWF on March, I've decided to start it this month! Be happy I started early guys.

Please note that this will be the LAST season of AWF that I will write. After this, I might retire from writing Fanfictions. (I've other things to do in life you know?) Still, anything can happen right? Who knows? Maybe I might change my mind and start an AWF Season 4 and thus breaking CWF's record as the longest running Fiction Wrestling Fic?

Disclaimer: (deep breath) I own nothing.

…

_Madame De Stael said:_

"_One must choose in life between Boredom and Suffering."_

_(shows a picture of Naruto) Boredom_

_(shows a picture of Bleach) Suffering_

_De Stael is dead._

_There's always an alternative._

_(shows a picture of One Piece) Read/Watch One Piece_

_(insert link to watch/read it here)_

…

_(Promo)_

_Season 2 is over…_

… _but here comes Season 3!_

…

(April, Week 1)

_**Now get the guns, the drugs, From my generation. I'll take the fall…**_

_**Come on, come on, come on. Let's get it on!**_

_**Let's get it on…**_

_**Let's get it on…**_

_**Forget the lies, the money, we're in this together. **_

_**And through it all, they said nothing's forever. **_

_**And they refuse to see the change in me, **_

_**Why won't they wake up?**_

(Across The Nation by Union Underground Plays as the intro to AWF Season 3. Fireworks goes off on the Titantron)

"Welcome everyone to the Season 3 Premire on AWF, live on a new timeslot every Thursday on SyFy!" Veemon introduced.

"We're your hosts, the same ones from Season 2, the Digimon Trio theirselves, Agumon, Veemon and Guilmon!" Agumon continued.

"We're live in the same Saitama Super Arena, and tonight's episode is the fallout of last Sunday's Anime Mania!" Guilmon finished. Standing in the ring right now is Doraemon, possibily in his final night on AWF before the company goes back to USA.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the General Manager of AWF… Nazirul!" Doraemon announced as the crowd cheers.

(MacMilitant by Jim Johnston Plays)

"Well what do you know? Nazirul's smiling right there." Guilmon observed.

"Of course he is. I mean he had just finished Anime Mania and is looking forward for a whole new Season with this company." Agumon explained.

"I'm sure Nazirul has a lot of things to say after Anime Mania being finished." Veemon said as Nazirul is already in the ring.

"Well… I believe you guys had enjoyed Anime Mania II?" Nazirul asked as the crowd cheers. "Good for you. You know AWF has been moving a lot. From a company that only exist all to impress CWF to a company that could go head to head with WWT, CWF and CASZ. Speaking of WWT, I would like to say Farewell to that company due to being bankrupted. No I'm not going to laugh at WWT for being out of business or purchase the entire company like what Vince did with WCW and ECW, because if it wasn't for WWT, I won't put out a great show for all of you. Wrestling needs competition to thrive and with WWT gone, I would like to ask any company in Fiction Wrestling to step up, replace WWT and go head to head, toe to toe with AWF." As he finished, the crowd claps their hands to WWT.

"… farewell WWT. That company will always be AWF's toughest rival." Agumon said sadly.

"Good thing Desire is no longer in Fiction Wrestling. She annoys me more than anyone else." Guilmon said.

"Back to the business, with AWF having a Season 3, I've managed to sign many new talents to replace the old ones. And those old ones are sadly from Doraemon after Nobita loses to Tsuna in a Career Threatening Match last Sunday. With these new talents and the rebirth of the Extreme title, AWF will move one step forward and more on to become one of the 6 Biggest Companies in this industry…. Well despite beating WWT, we got out asses kicked by newcomers UWE and UCA for the 5th and 6th Spot. And you might noticed that I have 14 Divas right? Well here's what I'm planning. Instead of introducing a pair of Women's Tag Team belts, I've decided to… introduce another Women's Championship!" he announced as the crowd cheers.

"Woah! AWF having two Women's Championship? Our Divas Division is like a Portable SHIMMER!" Veemon cheered.

"With 16 Divas, I knew this would happen." Guilmon said.

"I've a lot changes for this company as well. Once we return to the USA, we will have… new Commentators!" he announced.

"Yeah… wait what?" Guilmon asked in surprise. "We're going to be replaced? But by who?" he continued.

"As for who are those new Commentators, you'll find out soon enough. And due to Doraemon leaving us after this episode, I've also signed a new Ring Announcer. Oh and by the way, those new guys will show up either on next week's show or tomorrow on AWF. Com (aka my profile). Keep your eyes peeled folks! Well that's all from me. Enjoy the fallout folks! As for the other companies, make the best company wins!" he finished before leaving the ring.

"Looks like Nazirul has planned a lot of changes here in AWF. I mean we're going to be replaced?" Veemon said.

"Not to mention the new guys. I wonder who are they to join our ranks?" Agumon asked.

"Since we're in Japan, I take a guess and say that Nazirul has signed a lolicon to this company." Guilmon guessed.

"… there's no way in hell a lolicon would be signed to Fiction Wrestling, espacially due to the fact that many girls in Fiction Wrestling are underaged." Veemon replied.

(Backstage)

"Hello there AWF Season 3, Matou Sakura here and allow me to welcome my first guest for Season 3, AWF Women's Champion herself, Hikari Yagami." Sakura announced as the crowd cheers. "Last night, you managed to win the 8 Diva Ladder Match to win the title. How do you feel?" she asked.

"First of all, glad to see another 'Sakura' in this company. Second, how do I feel? Still hurt a hell of course. When you took bumps left and right in that match, you're guaranteed to receive a spoonful of pain instead of a cup of Heaven's Feel. I survived that match and everyone in that match worked hard to make sure that the match was a success. When was the last time you saw Divas climbing ladders and falling from them? Forever? Well, now that I'm a champion, I would like to issue an open challenge to anyone here. Tonight, I'm going to defend my title and anyone who steps up to this camera will get a chance to face me." Hikari answered as Sakura leaves. After a while, Haruhi Suzumiya appears on the scene with cheers from the Japanese Crowd. (Haruhi is popular in Japan, deal with it haters…)

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but congrats on winning that title." Haruhi praised.

"Thanks. Are you sure you're congratulating me for a title shot?" Hikari asked as Haruhi is shocked after she finds out her tricks. "Forget it Haruhi, our GM is sick of seeing you in the title picture. Why don't you take a break or something?" she asked.

"There's no way in hell I'm going to sit around like a fatass while watching you carrying that title, giving that title a bad image." I'm the true Women's Champion in Fiction Wrestling while you're nothing but a washed up same old shit loser." Haruhi answered.

"Calling me a same-old-shit loser? News flash Haruhi, I'm an AWF Original. I've been here since Season 1, Episode 1 and will stay here as long as possible. Instead of running your mouth, how about we go one on one in a match? Winner wins the belt, do we have a deal, Leader of the SOS Brigade?" Hikari offered.

"Like I care about your status as an AWF Original… Fine. I'll beat you and win that title back. See you in the ring, has-been." Haruhi replied before leaving Hikari.

(Promo)

_You know, I've been in a lot of crap…_

_I switched bodies, I've unleashed my desires, I've turned into a kid, and I've read other people's feelings._

_And yet what happened to me after those things?_

_I'm still alive and kicking! Same with the friendship with my friends_

_From being in a 5 Student Club and being a Wrestling Fan who did a lot of research…_

_To being the future of Anime Wrestling Federation._

_Quote the Heart Seed: Nevermore._

…

_Oh wait, that's Raven's quote._

_Ahem…_

_Quote the Heart Seed: Connect your hearts._

(Ring)

"The following match is set for one fall! And it is for the AWF Extreme Championship!" Doraemon announced as the crowd cheers.

_**Get Ready to Fly!  
I Am!  
I Am!**_

(Get Ready to Fly by GRITS Plays)

"Introducing first, from Bells Forest, he is the AWF Extreme Champion, Renton Thurston!" Doraemon announced.

"Last Sunday at Anime Mania, Renton manages to survive a gruelling 8 Man Elimination Match to become the holder of the revived Extreme Championship!" Veemon explained.

"And according to Nazirul, the Extreme Title will be defended 24/7 like many other Hardcore titles. I hope Renton could carry the responsiblity to hold the title on his shoulders." Agumon added.

_**Rising up for the land of  
He's is a modern day Gladiator  
A living breathing war machine  
He made his name on the Rising Sun  
Where throw some battles  
And all his victims felt his rage**_

(Awesome Bomb by Harry Slash and the Slashtones Plays)

"And his opponent, Seiji Sawamura!" Doraemon announced.

"Here is one of Renton's opponents at Anime Mania, _Midori no Hibi_'s delinquent Seiji Sawamura." Agumon explained.

"Knowing Seiji's background, he's good at Hardcore Matches. This will be Renton's first test in becoming a champion." Guilmon said.

(Bell Rings)

Renton and Seiji went to their corners before staying there for a while until Seiji charges towards Renton. Renton moves away, causing Seiji to crash onto the turnbuckle and as Seiji turns around on the corner, Renton delivers several kicks onto his chest with the Foreign Crowd yelling 'Yes!' (or 'Si!' for those in Mexico) everytime the kick connects.

"The 'Daniel Bryan Effect' is still going on?" Guilmon asked.

"Of course! The entire world is defending Bryan after Wrestlemania 28." Agumon answered.

Renton sets to Irish Whip Seiji onto another corner, but Seiji reverses the Whip, sending Renton crashing onto the corner instead. Seiji charges only to get pushed away after Renton kicks him to the face. Renton grabs Seiji's head and sets to slam his face onto the turnbuckle, but Seiji Elbow Tackles Renton to the spine before grabbing his head and slams his face onto the turnbuckle. After placing him on the corner, Seiji delivers a stiff Knife Edge Chop onto Renton's chest with the crowd yelling 'Woooo!' in unison. After several Knee Strikes onto Renton's gut, he Irish Whips him onto the ropes. As Renton bounces off the ropes, Seiji went to the ring arpon and knocks Renton down with a Slingshot Shoulder Tackle before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Renton kicks out.

"Back and forth. Right now Seiji has the advantage." Agumon observed.

After stomping Renton's ankle several times, Seiji leaves the ring to pick up a Steel Chair from under the ring. Once he re-enters the ring with that chair, he sets to slam it onto Renton's ankle, but Renton manages to roll away to the lower ropes. Seiji drops the chair and kicks Renton out of the ring with a Baseball Slide. As Renton is crawling, Seiji picks up a chair, stands on the ring apron and nails a Flying Chair Shot onto Renton's back. After several chair shots onto Renton's back, Seiji opens the chair, picks Renton up and throws him into the ring.

"Is he… he's going to finish this match within one move!" Guilmon exclaimed as Seiji lifts Renton up and climbs the top rope, setting up for an Awesome Bomb from the top rope onto the chair. Renton however manages to punch Seiji's face several times before throwing Seiji out of the ring crashing onto the chair with a Hurricanrana!

"My God! Renton manages to counter with a Hurricanrana! And know Seiji's back must be hurt as hell!" Veemon exclaimed as the Foreign crowd chanted 'Holy Shit!' several times.

"This is a deliquent we're talking about here! Crashing back first onto chairs means nothing!" Guilmon said in confidence.

Renton gets up, stand at the ring apron and waits for Seiji to get up. As Seiji gets up, Renton runs towards him and dives onto him, but Seiji catches him and slams him onto the ring post. After several strong blows onto Renton's back, Seiji Irish Whips Renton onto the Steel Steps. But Renton reverses, sending Seiji crashing onto the steps instead. As Seiji moved forward in pain, Renton charges towards Seiji only to be send crashing onto the Steel Steps via a Back Body Drop.

"Back first onto the Steel Steps! That might finish Renton here!" Guilmon exclaimed.

After throwing Renton back into the ring, Seiji picks up a table from under the ring before entering the ring with it. After leaning it on the corner, Seiji lifts Renton up and sets for a Running Powerbomb through the table. Renton however manages to slip away and as Seiji turns around, Renton kicks him to the gut before knocking him dizzy with a Pele Kick. With Seiji near the table, Renton goes for a Running Clothesline. But Seiji Elbow Tackles Renton away before grabbing the table and slams Renton's spine with it. He then drops it before hitting Renton with the Awesome Bomb.

"Awesome Bomb! That has got to knock Renton out!" Guilmon exclaimed.

After opening the table, Seiji places Renton on top of it before climbing the table, lifts Renton up and sets for another Awesome Bomb only this time, it will send Renton through the table. Renton however manages to break himself free after punching Seiji's face several times before kicking him to the gut, grabs him and plants him with the Armita Drive (Styles Clash) THROUGH THE TABLE!

"Oh My God! It's over! Seiji's done!" Veemon exclaimed as Renton goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner and STILL AWF Extreme Champion, Renton Thurston!" Doraemon announced.

"And Renton has sucessfully retains his title on his first title defence!" Veemon exclaimed.

"Despite the win, Renton must be careful. That title can be defended anytime, anywhere. Even inside a bathroom." Guilmon explained. As Renton's went to the enterance ramp, look at the ring and raises the Extreme title belt…

"I think you're right Guilmon! Here comes another guy who wants the title!" Agumon exclaimed as Oga Tatsumi ambushes Renton from behind before stomping his back multiple times. As Renton slowly gets up, Oga Bulldogs him face first onto the enterance ramp before going for the pin. "Hurry up you f-ing ref!" Oga yelled as the ref heads towards them.

The referee counts, "1,2,…." Renton kicks out!

"What the? I thought he has run out of power?" Guilmon asked in surprise.

"Renton still had enough left to handle another opponent. But the question it, how long can he last?" Agumon replied.

Oga picks Renton up only to get Elbow Tackled to the gut several times before Renton kicks Oga away with a Crane Kick. Oga goes for a Lariat, but Renton dodges and knocks him out with a Pele Kick before pinning him.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Renton is still the champ! Run! Run as far as you can tonight!" Veemon shouted as Renton quickly leaves the ring.

"Run all you want Renton, but you will lose that title sooner or later." Guilmon said.

(Backstage)

We can see The Elric Brothers warming up with the AWF Tag Team belts on their wrists.

"Boy whoever thought our match at Anime Mania can be a killer for us?" Al asked.

"Indeed. Fortunately we're alive and not transmuted into a Humonculus." Ed answered. Then the Black Lagoon appears.

"Well what do you know, it's the Pretty Boy and his migdet Older Brother." Dutch observed.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET?" Ed yelled angrily.

"Can't you just admit it already? No need to be pissed off you know." Rock said.

"Why you…" Ed tried to attack them only to have Al holding him.

"Calm down _nii-san._ We might get beaten up on our way home." Al tried to calm Ed down.

"(sigh) Thanks for the hold Al. Now what do you gun dealers want?" Ed asked.

"If you two are mens instead of kids, how about both of us going 2 on 2 in a match. If we wins, we'll get a title shot." Rock offered.

"Not unless we get our shots first."

Monkey D Luffy and Toriko shows up on the scene, bringing massive cheers to the Japanese Crowd.

"If there's any Tag Team that deserves a shot for the title belts here in Japan, it should be us, two of the currently most popular Shounen Jump Main Leads! You on the other hand aren't that popular anyway." Luffy said.

"Hmph… a pirate and an monster eater… I seen things more blizzare than this…" Dutch observed.

"Yeah, getting a title shot via fan surport instead of proving why you should get a shot. We're the former Tag Team champs and we're invoking our rematch tonight!" Rock explained.

"Alright alright! I got an idea. Instead of damaging our ears yelling at each other, how about the 4 of you go 2 on 2 tonight. Winners get a shot for our titles. Deal or no?" Ed offered.

"Mr Midget is right." Toriko said as Al tries to hold Ed's anger. "Instead of trash talking, how about we bash our bodies onto each other instead?" he asked.

"Sounds good. See you in the ring, 'Pirates of the Balloon Bellies'." Rock answered before the Black Lagoon leaves the scene. Luffy and Toriko then focuses on the Elrics.

"If I were you, I keep an eye on those belts. Who knows? A pirate like me might steal them from you?" Luffy warned before he and Toriko leaves the Elrics.

(Promo)

_Whoever thought being late for an exam would be a good thing?_

_I entered an empty room and saw a mechanical armor…_

… _which only works for females._

_I touched it…_

… _and it activates._

_And thus begins my life as the only male student in an All Girls School to train pilots._

_What kind of pilots you might ask?_

_One word: Infinite._

(Ring)

"The following match is set for one fall, and it is for the AWF Women's Championship!" Doraemon announced as the crowd cheers.

(Legs by Kid Rock Plays)

"Introducing first, from Odaiba, Japan, she is the current AWF Women's Champion, the 'Child of Light', Hikari Yagami!" Doraemon announced.

"I don't think 96 hours are enough for both Hikari and Haruhi to recover after that gruelling 8 Divas Ladder Match last Sunday." Veemon said.

"Indeed. Fortunately for Haruhi, her bumps are less compared to Hikari which gives her some advantage." Guilmon explained.

(You're Not Enough for Me by Jim Johnston Plays)

"And her opponent, from the SOS Brigade, Haruhi Suzumiya!" Doraemon announced as the Japanese crowd cheers.

"Well, this is going to be tough for Hikari, facing off with a fan favorite here in Japan." Agumon said.

"Remember folks, if Haruhi loses, she's banned from any title shot for at least 6-8 months. Longer if the image of Haruhi holding the belt is still haunting our minds." Veemon said.

"Hold on! Hold on! Hold on!"

Nazirul appears on the Titantron.

"I forgot to announce this during the opener. To show the world what can the AWF Girls can do, I'm holding an 8 Diva Tournament to determine the new AWF Women's Champion. And this match will be one of the tournament's First Round Matches! Good luck to all the girls competing in the tourney!" Nazirul announced.

"Not only the winner wins the title, but also advances to the semi-finals of this tournament!" Veemon reminded.

"Everything is on the line for these girls. Let's see what's going to happen now." Agumon said.

(Bell Rings)

Both girls went to the middle of the ring and look at each other until Haruhi shoves Hikari away. Hikari then pushes Haruhi before Haruhi goes for a Lariat only to have Hikari dodging it, went behind Haruhi and pus her on a Wrist Lock. Haruhi then manages to push Hikari onto the ropes before delivering several Knife Edge Chops onto Hikari's throat with the crowd yelling 'Woooo!' everytime it connects. She then Clotheslines Hikari out of the ring, but Hikari manages to hold on the ropes before standing on the ring apron. Haruhi then tackles Hikari to the spine before nailing her with a Rope-Hung DDT and goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Hikari kicks out.

Haruhi places Hikari's head on the lower ropes before Foot Choking her until the referee pulls her away. She then slides out of the ring and nails a stiff slap onto Hikari's face before re-entering the ring and nails her with several Knee Drops onto her arm. She then puts her on an Armbar and after seconds of receiving pain, Hikari manage to crawl herself to the ropes, freeing her from the Armbar. Haruhi then proceeds to further damages Hikari's arm by delivering several kicks onto it.

"That's one arm down for Hikari. This is not going to be good." Agumon said worrily.

Haruhi picks Hikari up and tries to put her on a Cobra Clutch, but Hikari manages to push Haruhi away with several Elbow Tackles before bouncing off the ropes and plants her down with a Hurricanrana. She then nails several Japanese Arm Drags onto Haruhi before kicking her to the gut and goes for the Twist of Fate. Haruhi fortunately able to push Hikari onto the corner, avoiding the Twist of Fate. However it allows Hikari to climb to the top turnbuckle and nails a Whisper in the Wind onto Haruhi. Without wasting any time, she climbs the top turnbuckle and goes for the Diving Light (Diving Moonsault). But Haruhi raises her knees, sending Hikari crashing gut first onto the knees before Haruhi goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Hikari kicks out.

"Despite being damaged, Hikari still managed to kick out! Proves that she's truly an AWF Original." Veemon said.

Haruhi picks Hikari up and sets for the Faith Breaker, but Hikari manages to punch Haruhi's ribs several times before taking her down with a Back Body Drop. After knocking Haruhi down with an Enzuigiri, Hikari climbs the top turnbuckle and nails the Diving Light before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner and still your AWF Women's Champion, Hikari Yagami!" Doraemon announced as small boos can be heard from the Japanese crowd.

"Oh for God's sake… these Haruhi worshippers should congratulate for a great match, not booing the winner." Agumon complainted.

"So now Hikari has advanced to the semi finals of this tournament while carrying the belt at the same time. Right now we're trying to receive further information on this tournament." Veemon explained.

"Hold on a sec Veemon! Heard those?" Guilmon asked as the Foreign Crowd were singing 'Nananana! Nananana! Heyheyhey! Goodbye!' to Haruhi with Haruhi yelling back to the Foreign Crowd with no avail before leaving the ring.

"With Haruhi out of the title picture, those haters can finally rejoice." Veemon explained.

(Backstage)

We can see Daisuke Motomiya and Takeru Takaishi walking to the ring, completely embarassed after Ash Ketchum defeated them.

"I'm expecting them to blame each other, and that's coming up next folks! Stay tuned!" Veemon announced.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo)

_I played a lot of online games…_

_One of them trapped me and many other gamers in a survival game where if we lost…_

… _it's game over for us in real life._

_Next week…_

_I'm not going to play an online game or use any cheat codes…_

… _I'm going to shine in the spotlight fair and square._

(Ring)

"So Nazirul hired a online gamer? I hope he's not fat." Guilmon said.

"Dude, not all online gamers are fat guys with no lifes. Some can be athletic or smart too."

(No More Words by Endeverafter Plays)

"Last Sunday at Anime Mania, there's a Triple Threat Hell in a Cell Match to end all feuds between Takeru, Daisuke and Ash." Agumon explained.

"Sadly the match ended with Ash picking up a win while pinning BOTH Daisuke and Takeru at the same time, thus embarassing the Digimon fandom in the process." Veemon continued.

(I Walk Alone by Saliva Plays)

"Right now both men are bitter, ready to blame each other after the humiliation Ash gave to them last Sunday." Guilmon explained.

"The Digimon-Pokemon War might be over for a while, but the feud between these two are not." Veemon added as the two Digidestined members are already in the ring with fans heckling them due to their defeat.

"Hear that Takeru? Hear those fans heckling us? Did you hear our fandom heckling us for our defeat?!" Daisuke asked angrily to Takeru as Takeru didn't answer. "What's the matter? Felling guilty already? Well you should be! Thanks to you, we got embarassed by a Pokemon Character of all things in this industry! What do you have to say about this huh? Say it!" Daisuke yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Takeru yelled back. "You blaming me for our defeat? What about you? If I were you, I would kicked out of that Double Pinfall instead of praying for you to kick out instead! You said you're the Digidestined of Courage, replacing Taichi. But where in the hell are your Courage to kick out huh?" he asked.

"And what about you? You're the Digidestined of Hope and yet you have abselutely ZERO Hope to kick out of a Pinfall! Thanks to your empty hope, we lost, Ash won, our fandom gets a red blush while the Pokemon fandom rejoiced like no tomorrow! And to think you're a Digidestined!" Daisuke answered.

"You're a Digidestined too! Since you lost to Ash, that means you're unqualified on be a Digidestined! Why? Because a Digidestined will never, and I mean NEVER, lose to a Pokemon Character!"

"Blah blah blah! What a hypocrite! Since both of us lost to Ash, does that mean we're not Digidestineds? Tell me the answer Takeru! Tell me!" Daisuke demanded. "I'VE NEVER FELT EMBARASSED LIKE THIS IN MY ENTIRE LIFE AND IT'S ALL! YOUR! FAULT!" he yelled angrily before Takeru blasted his face with a mic.

"I'm embarassed too and it's all your fault, not mine!" Takeru answered angrily before he attacks Daisuke until he's forced to retreat out of the ring. As Daisuke gets up, Takeru knocks Daisuke down with a Suicide Dive before beating the hell out of Daisuke until the referee pulls him away. Daisuke gets up and Spears Takeru down onto the enterance ramp before delivering several punches onto Takeru's face until referees pulls him away. The referees then hold both guys away from each other before taking them away from the ring.

"I believe their feud is going to last forever just like AJ Styles vs Christopher Daniels. And this time, they want to restore their pride after Ash destroyed them." Veemon observed.

"Before they're feuding for Hikari. Now they're feuding for their pride." Agumon said.

(Backstage)

"(ahem) Yukiko Amagi here, representing Inaba Investigation Team as your second AWF Backstage Interviewer and joining me is my first guest in my career... a man who's currently very angry, Shinn Asuka." Yukiko announced as the crowd… gives mixed reactions to Shinn and Lunamaria. "Shinn last night you failed to win the AWF Japanese Championship…"

"… Thanks for pointing that out 'Miss Obvious'." Shinn interupted. "And guess who's fault is it? Flit Asuno's fault of course! I was closer to pull an upset, but instead that guy breaks up my the pinfall? If it wasn't for him, I would be wearing that belt right now! Flit, for what you did at Anime Mania and with our anger combined being larger than an asteroid, I'll challenge you to a Street Fight! How about it Asuno?" he challenged.

"Sounds interesting."

AWF Japanese Champion Domon Kasshu appears on the scene with cheers.

"I would love to see a straight up on holds barred brawl between two angry young mens. Here I would like to add some flavor into it." Domon said.

"What kind of flavor do you have in mind? Chilli?" Shinn asked.

"Very funny for an angry dude. Okay, whoever wins between you and Flit gets a shot for my title. Deal or no? Better calm down and think about…"

"… why should I even think?" Shinn interupted. "I'll accept your deal. Flit, next week in the US, you're dead in my eyes." He warned before he and Lunamaria leaves Domon.

(Promo)

_No one understands me…_

_I'm not talented or handsome…_

_I'm just a fat kid who always get picked on…_

_But once I meant her…_

… _and introduced me to an 'Accelerated World'…_

… _my love has completely changed._

_AWF…_

… _Silver Crow is coming…_

(Ring)

"… did… did Nazirul signed a fat kid into AWF?" Veemon asked.

"I can't imagine what would happen if Toriko encountered with that fat kid." Guilmon said.

"I'm sure when he met that kid, he'll burst out 'HE'S FAT!' in front of that kid's face." Agumon said.

(Protection by Jim Johnston Plays)

"This is a Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Rock and Dutch, the Black Lagoon!" Doraemon announced.

"The former Tag Champs has lost the Tag Team titles to the Elric Brothers in a 4 Way Tag Team TLC Match which also included Team Shounen Jump and Team HeroKazu." Veemon explained.

"Originally these brutes are looking to invoke their rematch clause tonight, but thanks to Luffy and Toriko, we get this match instead." Agumon continued.

**Can You Dig It, Sucka?**

(Rap Sheet by Jim Johnston Plays)

"And their opponents, the team of Monkey D Luffy and Toriko, Team Shounen Jump!" Doraemon announced as the crowd exploded to cheers!

"Good God! The ammount of cheers they are getting are as loud as an average Stone Cold enterance!" Veemon exclaimed.

"This is Team Shounen Jump's homeland! Can they pick up a win here before going back to the USA? Let's find out!" Agumon exclaimed.

(Bell Rings)

Toriko and Dutch starts first with the Japanese crowd chanting Luffy's name multiple times. Toriko then listens to the fans by tagging himself to Luffy to many cheers. Luffy circles around the ring before locking up with Dutch on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up until Dutch pushes Luffy away. He goes for a Clothesline, but Luffy dodges, turns around and Uppercuts Dutch before bouncing off the ropes and heads towards Dutch only to receive a Free Fall Drop instead. Dutch picks Luffy up from befind and receives several Elbow Tackles onto his chest before Luffy tags himself to Toriko. As Luffy delivers several Knee Strikes onto Dutch's spine, Toriko lifts Dutch from behind while Luffy is laying down in front of Dutch. As Toriko nails Dutch with an Electric Chair Drop, Luffy raises his knees, sending Dutch crashing onto Luffy's knees before Toriko goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Dutch kicks out.

"This guy is one tough SOB. He won't lose that easily." Guilmon said.

Toriko picks Dutch up and receives an Eye Rake instead before Dutch nails him with a Belly-to-Back Suplex. As Toriko heads towards Luffy, Dutch manages to tackle Luffy out of the ring before delivering multiple stomps onto Toriko's back until the referee pulls him away. After picking him up and puts him on a Bearhug, Dutch proceeds to ram Toriko crashing back first onto the turnbuckle before tagging to Rock. After Dutch delivers a stiff slap onto Toriko's chest, Rock nails a Corner Clothesline followed with a Bulldog and a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Toriko kicks out.

"Black Lagoon's dominating. Can the SJ Alliance gain back their momentum?" Agumon asked.

After tagging back to Dutch, Rock went to the other side of the ring while Dutch picks Toriko up and puts him on a Bearhug, setting for a Bearhug-Superkick-Jackknife pin combination. Toriko managed to break free after a Bell Clap onto Dutch's ear before turning around and catches Rock's Superkick, lifts him up and plants him with a Death Valley Driver. He then turns around and gets himself choked by Dutch who then sets for a Chokeslam, but Toriko manages to Elbow Tackle Dutch several times before going behind Dutch and pushes him onto the turnbuckle.

"The tag is made! Momentum shift ingaged!" Agumon exclaimed.

After Luffy delivers several Knee Strikes onto Dutch's spine on the corner, Toriko Irish Whips Rock crashing onto Dutch. Toriko then goes in a crawling position on the corner before Luffy climbs on his back and nails a Poetry In Motion onto the 2 Black Lagoon members. As the BL were sitting on the corner, Toriko Irish Whips Luffy onto them as Luffy nails them with a Baseball Slide.

"Luffy's felling it! He's going to release his excessive energy with the Spinaroonie!" Veemon exclaimed as Luffy performed the Spinaroonie.

"Not that those excessive energy are gone, Luffy's going to end the match!" Agumon exclaimed as Luffy picks Dutch up and sets for the Gomu Gomu no Finisher (Book End). Then…

"Wait a minute! It's Team HeroKazu!" Guilmon exclaimed as Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa slides into the ring and attacks Luffy, ending the match via outside interference.

"Team HeroKazu has costed Team SJ a title shot! I can't believe this!" Agumon exclaimed. Back in the ring Toriko chokes both members of Team HeroKazu, but HeroKazu manages to kick Toriko to the nuts before delivering an Aided Suplex onto Toriko. Kenta then went behind Dutch and plants him with the Skull Crushing Finale while Hirokazu, after pulling Rock away from the corner, nails Rock with a Star Shift Pain. As the two stands triumph to many boos, Hirokazu demanded a mic.

"You guys think you guys are the only ones that wanted a title shot? Hello? What about us? Don't tell me you guys thought we're nothing but a filler team?" Hirokazu asked.

"If you think so, you're wrong. We're not, I repeat, NOT, a filler team. We're Team HeroKazu and we're going to make an impact by winning those titles instead of you guys!" Kenta said.

"Be Jealous!" Team HeroKazu said at the same time before standing in triumph in the ring.

"Those guys are right. We forgot about them at Anime Mania II, also competing for the Tag Team Golds." Agumon said.

"The race for the Tag Team titles are picking up. Who shall end up getting a chance for the golds?" Veemon asked.

(Backstage)

We can see Taiki Kudo, being carried by Zenjirou Tsurugi and Shinji Ikari heading to the ring, wearing the Rookie Revolution armbands.

"Taiki might lost the title, but he has triggered another war for this company. Rookie Revolution coming up next folks! Stay tuned!" Veemon announced.

(Commercial Break)

(Flashback)

"_Ladies and gentlemen, our main event and our Final Match for this Season, is a 3 Stages of Hell for the AWF Shounen Championship!" Doraemon announced._

_(shows Taiki and Simon's enterance before showing the title being raised to the air)_

"_And now it is time, the final match, the journey ender, the Season Finale, the fued killer, the tie-breaker. Who will leave Saitama Super Stadium as the AWF Shounen Champion?" Agumon asked to the audience._

_(shows the first fall which features: Simon's Belly-to-Back Suplex onto Taiki, a Flying Double Axe Handle onto Simon's head by Taiki, a Rolling Thunder by Taiki onto Simon, Simon Catapulting Taiki onto the turnbuckle before hitting a High Angle Belly-to-Back Suplex, Triple German Suplexes by Simon onto Taiki, Walls of Souichi by Taiki onto Simon and lastly the Giga Drill Breaker (Crippler Crossface) by Simon onto Taiki)_

"_Who the… that's Zenjirou! Taiki's buddy!" Guilmon shouted as Zenjirou, with a Kendo Stick in hand, enters the ring and smacks Simon's head from behind with it, scoring Simon a fall via DQ._

_(shows the second fall which features: Taiki choking Simon with his Goggles, Simon Back Body Dropping Zenjirou through a flaming table, Taiki smashing Simon's gut with a Kendo Stick, Simon reversing an Irish Whi which sends Taiki crashing onto the trash can on the corner, Zenjirou ramming the Steel Steps onto Simon's face, Taiki slamming Simon onto the steel steps with a High Angle Belly-to-Back Suplex, the two Xros Hearts members hitting an Aided Suplex onto Simon which sends Simon back first crashing onto the Steps, Simon Suplexing Zenjirou onto the chair, Taiki pouring thumbtacks and sets to Superplex him onto it. It ends with Simon pushing Taiki back first onto the thumbtacks before Simon nails a Frog Splash and a pin)_

"_This could be it! The fued is going to end right here!" Agumon said in confidence._

_The referee counts,_

"_1 (Ichi)!"_

"_2 (Ni)!"_

…

_Taiki Kicks Out!_

"_How in the hell did Taiki kick out?" Veemon asked in shock._

"_Taiki isn't a champion and a RR Member for nothing!" Guilmon answered._

_Simon, shocked by Taiki kicking out, decided to climb the top turnbuckle and go for another Frog Splash. But then…_

"_Hold on is that…"_

"_Shinji Ikari? What the hell is he doing here?" Guilmon asked._

_Shinji enters the ring and explains to Simon that he has took out Zenjirou on stage. After gaining confidence from Shinji, Simon goes for a Frog Splash. But from out of nowhere Shinji nails Simon with an RKO in Mid-Air!_

"_What?!" Agumon shouted in shock._

"_What?!" Veemon shouted._

"_What?!" Guilmon shouted._

"_What?!" the International Crowd shouted._

"_Nani?!" the Japanese Crowd shouted._

"_What?!" Stone Cold asked from out of nowhere._

"_What the hell is Shinji doing? He just screwed Simon!" Veemon asked in shock as Shinji quickly reveals… an 'RR' Arm Band!_

"_I can't believe this! Shinji Ikari is now a part of Rookie Revolution!" Guilmon exclaimed in shock._

"_Traitor! Judas! I hope Rei ditches you for someone else!" Veemon mocked angrily as Shinji drags Taiki's lying body and places it on top of Simon's body, allowing the referee to start the pin._

_The referee counts, "1,2,3!"_

"_The winner of the Second Fall, Taiki Kudo!" Doraemon announced._

_(shows the Hell in a Cell being lowered)_

_Ladies and gentlemen this is it, the Tie-Breaker for this rivalry, Hell in a Cell!" Agumon introduced._

_(shows Taiki hitting a Hair-pull Backbreaker onto Simon, Simon sending Taiki face first onto the Steps with a Drop Toe Hold, Simon Powerbombing Taiki onto the chair, Taiki Monkey Fliping Simon back first onto the Steps, Taiki ramming Simon with the Steps while Simon's on the ropes, causing it to snap. It then shows Taiki rubs Simon's fore head with a Barbed Wire Baseball Bat before showing Simon rubbing Taiki's face with the same object)_

"_Both men are wearing Crimson Masks! How many Muta Scale ae we going to see here?" Agumon wondered._

_(shows Taiki slamming Barbie onto Simon's chest before showing Taiki with a barbed wire)_

"_What the? What is he thinking now?" Agumon asked as Taiki enters the ring with the Barbed Wires and talks to the referee. The referee picks up one of the barbed wire and…_

"_Don't tell me… he's repleacing those Broken Ropes with Barbed Wire!" Veemon shouted as Taiki and the referee quickly equips the Barbed Wires to replace the broken ropes._

"_Someone is going to get Irish Whipped through the Barbed Wire tonight, and I've no idea who's going to end up doing so!" Agumon said in no confidence as the broken ropes are finally replaced with Barbed Wires._

_Taiki leaves the ring, picks Simon up and throws him into the ring before waiting for him to get up. As Simon gets up, Taiki plants him down with the Codebreaker before picking him up again and Irish Whips him THROUGH THE BARBED WIRES AS THE CROWD WENT NUTS!_

"_BAH GAWD! GOOD GOD! SIMON'S SKIN ARE NOW TORNED TO PIECES!" Agumon yelled as 'Holy Shit!' and 'E-C-DUB!' chants can be heard._

"_And now Simon's body is bleeding blood, making the Muta Scale for this match are now 0.6!" Veemon continued as we can see Taiki hitting an Over the Top Rope Suicide Dive HEAD FIRST onto Simon's spine! "OH MY GAWD! TAIKI JUST KAMIKAZED HIMSELF!" he yelled as the two are lying outside the ring obviously tired and weak._

"_If all else fails, use Kamikaze! It always work!" Guilmon said._

_After recovering from the Suicide Dive, Taiki throws Simon into the ring before climbing the top turnbuckle… and mocks Simon by nailing him with a Diving Headbutt!_

"_Diving Headbutt! With this rivalry ends with a mockery to Simon?" Agumon asked to the audience as Taiki goes for the pin._

"_1 (Ichi)!"_

"_2 (Ni)!"_

…

"_3… (Sa…)"_

_SIMON KICKS OUT!_

"_How…. HOW DOES THAT POSSIBLE?" Guilmon asked in shock, so as the fans._

"_Simon just remembered his aniki's famous word: Do the Impossible, see the invisible!" Veemon answered._

"_I believe Simon just saw Kamina during that pinfall. That's how he kicks out!" Agumon suggested._

_Taiki, still shocked on how Simon can still keep on going, slowly gets up and complaints at the referee for counting slowly. After that Taiki picks Simon up and sets to Whip him through the Barbed Wire again. But Simon reverses, sending Taiki THROUGH IT INSTEAD!_

"_Now that's what I call 'K(h)arma's a bitch'!" Guilmon shouted. Somewhere Awesome Kong wants to beat the crap out of Guilmon._

"_How can you make a joke during a sick bump?" Veemon asked._

"_And now both men's faces and bodies are bloodied. We might have reached 1 Muta Scale here!" Agumon exclaimed._

_Simon leaves the ring before going back into it after throwing Taiki into the ring. For the Finishing Blow for this match and fued, Simon lifts his finger to the air._

"_Looks like the end is near for Taiki, and the Heavens are getting closer for Simon!" Agumon exclaimed as Simon grabs Taiki and places him on the top turnbuckle._

"_He's going for it! One of the most Dangerous Move in Wrestling, only legal in Japan!" Veemon said excitingly as Simon lifts Taiki up on a Argentine Backbreaker Rack._

"_The move that any Puroresu fans would recognise!" Agumon continued as Simon nails Taiki… WITH THE BURNING HAMMER (Inverted Death Valley Driver)!_

"_BURNING HAMMER! SHADES OF PURORESU LEGEND KENTA KOBASHI!" Agumon yelled in excitement, so as the crowd. For the grand finale of this fued and Season of AWF, Simon picks Taiki up…. And NAILS HIM WITH THE BURNING LARIAT (Running, short-range, or a short-arm lariat)!_

"_BURNING LARIAT! ANOTHER SHADES OF KENTA!" Agumon yelled in excitement again as Simon goes for the pin._

"_For Nia!" Veemon shouted._

"_1 (Ichi!)"_

"_For Dai-Gurren-Dan!"_

"_2 (Ni!)"_

"_FOR KAMINA!"_

…_._

"_3 (San!)_

"_HE DONE IT! HE DONE IT! SIMON HAS DONE IT! HE HAS WON THE WAR!" Agumon yelled excitingly._

"_Here's your winner and NEW ANIME WRESTLING FEDERATION WORLD SHOUNEN CHAMPION, SIMON THE DIGGER!" Doraemon announced energeticly as the crowd cheers._

"_Finally! After a whole year shoving each other in each other's throats, after exchanging harsh words and beatings, Simon the Digger has finally won the war, the war which Dai-Gurren Dan stands victorious!" Agumon shouted excitingly._

"_And now he can say this in front of not only his aniki's grave, but also Benoit's grave, 'I've won! I've finally won the AWF World Shounen Championship'!" Veemon continued._

_(flashback ends with Simon on his knees in front of the title before pointing his finger up in the air, meaning that he wants Kamina to see the title belt)_

(Ring)

Suddenly, the lights went off, sending the arena in a blackout. Then Fireworks bursted on the stage.

**Break The Walls Down!**

(Break The Walls Down by Fozzy [I'm Chris Jericho you idiot!] Plays)

As the lights went on, it shows Taiki, Zenjirou and Shinji, complete with a RR Armband on their shoulders.

"There they are folks, the Rookie Revolution, a Stable that has currently terroized the Fiction Wrestling Industry." Agumon introduced.

"I can't believe that AWF would end up having an RR Member. But again, we do have Taiki, the Vice-President of RR in our company." Veemon said.

"And look who Taiki had managed to recruit, Evangelion's very own Shinji Ikari." Guilmon said as the three are in the ring with the crowd heckling them by yelling 'You Sold Out!', espacially to Shinji.

"Ah yes, music to our ears." Taiki said as the crowd continues to heckling them. "Chant those are you want because that won't change anything! We're Rookie Revolution and we're going our way! Who cares about the likes of you people? You see, Souichi has appointed me as not only the Vice-President of RR, but also the leader of RR: AWF Division. I other words, Souichi has appointed me to gain as many AWF Stars to join us. And guess who did I managed to recruit? My partner Zenjirou and of course, a guy who you people keep calling emo, Shinji Ikari!" he announced as the crowd continues to boo.

"Joining the RR is a good thing for me. I mean I've been wondering around in AWF doing nothing! And now with me in RR, I'm know more well known and qualified to be a future champion. Screw NERV, Screw Asuka, Screw Touji, Screw Kensuke, Screw Rei, Screw everyone! I'm joining the RR ot become the future of this company! And Taiki shall help me in doing so!" Shinji said.

"Since I'm totally wrecked thanks to Simon, I would like to announce that I'm not going to chase the AWF World title. Instead, I will hand over that duty to Shinji. Make me proud, 'Third Child'." Taiki said.

"I will Taiki. And once I win the title, the credibillity of the Rookie Revolution shall increase more!" Shinji said.

(Whatever by Our Lady Peace Plays)

"And there he is folks, your AWF World Champion." Guilmon said as Simon appears on the stage to cheers.

"Simon and Taiki had a hard fought battle which ends with Simon ending their feud and of course, winning the title." Veemon explained.

"Maybe their feud is over, but right now Simon is going to handle something bigger: The Rookie Revolution." Agumon added as Simon enters the ring.

"… well what do you know? Currently in ring there are 3 young guys who are bitching that they are no longer champs. Or in case of Zenjirou, never had a title on his wrist." Simon mocked as the crowd cheers.

"Guess what Simon? You can call us names all you want. But let me tell you this. Thanks to you ending our feud, you've just started something bigger. Bigger than any challenges that you could ever have. Do you think you can stop us, the Rookie Revolution?" Taiki asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes I can. When it coms to me, nothing's impossible. I defeated you at Anime Mania and I can beat this coward of a pilot (pointing to Shinji) as well." Simon answered.

"It won't matter Simon. Right now I'm going to spread the RR Propanganda in this company and who knows? Maybe everyone will be RR Members, forcing Nazirul to rename this company into 'Rookie Revolution Wrestling'? How are you going to stop us? You're obviously outnumbered!" Taiki said.

"I defeated you and I can beat your lackeys. Espacially your butt buddy on your left (pointing to Zenjirou). If I have to stop the RR on my own, I will do it! Just Who The Hell Do You Think I Am?" Simon boasted.

"If I were you Simon, I won't yell like crazy. I promise that one day, I will win your title, thus bringing a major title into RR's Trophy Room." Shinji said.

"Make sure you keep that promise. Because I'm sure once we go back to the US, we will face each other for this title. As much as I hate you RR People, I wish you good luck, 'Third'." Simon said before leaving the ring. "What? No ambushing from behind?" he asked.

"We're smarter than that Simon. Make sure you take care of yourself because one day, the RR shall destroy you and your title reign countesy of Shinji. Until then, beware." Taiki warned.

"Looks like Simon has started another chapter in his AWF Career. And this chapter is titled: 'Simon vs the RR: Drills of Revolution'. Agumon said.

"Taiki has vowed that RR is going to win the AWF World title. But the question is, can Shinji help to fulfill Taiki and RR's wish?" Veemon asked.

(Parking Lot)

"(fixing his tie) Is the camera on? Ahem…. This is your GM Nazirul here and I'm currently waiting for a couple who are returning to AWF after one of their cameos in Anime Mania I. And while we're waiting, allow me to announce this. Regarding the second Women's title, I'll obviously name it the 'Divas Championship'. Any other creative names please contact me. Second, I've held two tournaments, first for the Women's title and another for the Divas title. Earlier Hikari retained her title against Haruhi, thus sending her to the semi-finals. And coming up next is one of the first First Round Matches in the Divas Championshop Tournament." Nazirul announced as a limo arrives. "Oh finally! Haven't seen them in a year." He said before heading towards the limo. As the door opens, it reveals… Special A's Kei Takishima and Hikari Hanazono.

"Glad you have both of you back. I thought we won't get your services anymore." Nazirul said as he shakes hands with both of them.

"Thanks. And it looks like AWF has become more competative than before." Hikari said.

"Indeed. Extreme title reinstated, A secondary Women's title introduced, I'm sure those are waiting for you two to be picked." Nazirul said.

"Alright. Listen Takishima, I will win a title before you could do it, you got that?" Hikari warned.

"Unless I stumbled upon Renton and wins the Extreme Championship before you could even get a No. 1 Contendership for any Women's title of course. Still, I wish you good luck on the Divas Division." Kei replied.

"You can count on me! I'll win a title before you could do it! Divas Division, here I come!" Hikari said excitingly before the two enters the arena.

(Ring)

"Well, looks like Special A has be signed to AWF after Nazirul missed the boat on them last Season." Guilmon said.

"With Kei and Hikari in AWF, expect AWF to be the most competative company in Fiction Wrestling." Veemon said.

"Don't brag about it Veemon. Our company can't even compete with UWE or UCA for the 6th Place in the Fiction Wrestling rankings. I don't think Kei and Hikari could help up increase our position." Agumon said.

_**Yume ni mite ita  
Ano hi no kage ni  
Todokanai sakebi**_

(Disilusion by Tanaka Sachi Plays)

"This is the First Round of the Divas Championship Tournament. Introducing first, residing in Fuyuki City, Japan, Saber!" Doraemon announced as the crowd cheers.

"Warm reactions from these Japanese, loud reaction to the Foreign Fate/Stay Night fans." Veemon observed.

"Saber has everything to be here from speed to strength. We definitely needs a Lady of War like her." Agumon said.

_**Soshite kono sora akaku somete  
Mata kuru toki kono mi de susumu dake**_

(Hishoku no Sora by Mami Kawada Plays)

"And his opponent, from Parts Unknown (she's a Flame Haze), Shana!" Doraemon announced as the Japanese crowd cheers.

"Of course! Who on earth would hate a little cute Tsundere like Shana in Japan?" Guilmon asked.

"The Japanese might love her, but the Western Tsundere haters? Not so much." Veemon said.

(Bell Rings)

"Let's Go Saber!" the Foreign Crowd chanted.

"Let's Go Shana!" the Japanese Crowd chanted.

The two girls circles around the ring until the two locks each other up on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up. Shana tries to push Saber onto the corner only to get pushed onto the corner instead. After several Knee Strikes to the gut onto Shana, Saber nails a Double Axe Handle onto Shana's back before picking her up and slams her onto the turnbuckle. She then goes for an Elbow Tackle onto Shana's face, but Shana moves away as Saber's elbow hits the turnbuckle. Shana climbs the turnbuckle and punches Saber's face several times before nailing her with a Monkey Flip.

"You suck Shana!" a Foreign guy shouted.

"Urusai! Urusai! Urusai!" Shana shouted back.

"I believe Shana's going to be the bad girl in this match due to her yelling 'Urusai!'. Veemon said.

As Saber gets up, Shana goes for a Running Crossbody. But Saber catches her and plants her with a Powerslam instead. She then goes for a Double Axe Handle, but Shana rolls away before getting up, bouncing off the ropes and nails Saber with a Hurricanrana, sending Saber shoulder first onto the ring post. After pulling Saber away, Shana grabs Saber's legs and sets for an Extreme Leg Drop. But Saber easily pushes Shana away to the corner. Saber gets up and charges towards Shana only to get pushed away after Shana kicks her to the face. Shana climbs the top turnbuckle and nails a Missile Dropkick onto Saber before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Saber kicks out.

Shana climbs the top turnbuckle and waits for Saber to get up. As Saber gets up, Shana goes for a Diving Crossbody. But Saber catches her, lifts her on her shoulder and plants her with a Running Powerslam. She then waits for Shana to get up and as Shana gets up, Saber goes for a Discus Clothesline. Shana dodges it before nailing Saber with an Enzuigiri, bouncing off the ropes and plants her with a Tilt-a-Whirl Inverted DDT. As the two gets up, Shana grabs Saber from behind and goes for a Fuzetsu (Bridging German Suplex). But Saber Elbow Tackles Shana away before lifting her up and plants her with the Avalon (Fireman's Carry Cutter) before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Shana kicks out.

"Shana kicks out! Looks like fan surport works here." Guilmon said.

"Those fan surport means jack shit to Shana once AWF returns to the US." Veemon said.

Saber lifts Shana up and sets for another Avalon, but Shana slips away, went behind Saber and plants her down with a Russian Leg Sweep. As Saber slowly gets up, Shana grabs her from behind and nails her with the Fuzetsu before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Shana!" Doraemon announced as the crowd cheers/boos.

"And the little Tsundere heads to the semi-finals of this tournament! Congrats to Shana!" Guilmon cheered.

"I wonder who's going to be Shana's opponent in the semi-finals? We might find out once we head home to USA." Agumon said.

"Dude, didn't you remember? After this episode, we're Future Endevaoured! Period!" Veemon reminded.

"Oh. Looks like we're going to watch AWF on TV then." Agumon said.

"Sad to say this, but after this episode, we're no longer joining you guys on Commentary. We would like to thank all of you for surporting us." Guilmon said.

"Leave The Memories Alone!" Veemon sang as Agumon and Guilmon looks at him "What? We need some Background Music here!" he explained.

(Backstage)

We can see Nobita Nobi shaking hands with many AWF Superstars and Divas.

"Up next, after being defeated by Tsuna, Nobita has finally 'Passed the Torch'! Nobita's retirement speech! That's coming up next on AWF!" Guilmon announced.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo)

_After Season 2 comes Season 3!_

_Next Thursday, AWF returns back to USA as we're going to Portland, Oregon!_

_See your favorite stars and of course the debuting rookies in a show you won't miss!_

_AWF on the new Schedule Thursday, Live on SyFy!_

(Ring)

_**BRRRRRRRR APPLEDOUGH!**_

(My Time Is Now by John Cena Plays)

Nobita Nobi appears on stage before looking and hearing the cheerings from the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, for the final time, Nobita Nobi!" Doraemon announced as Nobita charges and slides into the ring before getting up to cheers. While the commentary table can be seen being empty due to the Digimon Trio being Future Endevaoured, Nobita hugs his buddy Doraemon before Doraemon gives him the mic. Before Nobita could even say a word, the Japanese Crowd continues to cheer for him for a minute.

"Wow…. You guys are amazing!" Nobita praised as the crowd cheers. "You know. Eversince I backstabbed the guys from the West due to being underappriciated and Tsuna putting me under pressure, I started to think: Will I retire in boos? No! Instead of boos, I retire in cheers! I'm so glad to know that there are many people in Japan that still loves me despite the 'Moe Craze' that's currently going on. So… this is it. My farewell speech after getting my ass kicked by Tsuna." He said in a sad tone.

_**Look In My Eyes  
What Do You See?  
The Cult of Personality**_

(Cult of Personality by Living Colour Plays)

Sawada Tsunayoshi appears on the stage to cheers before he heads to the ring, mic in hand. After entering the ring, he looks as Nobita for a while before starting to talk.

"... well… I did it. I defeated my own senior… at a cost of his career." Tsuna said.

"No worry Tsuna. I'm not mad at all for ending my career. Instead, I'm happy of you." Nobita said.

"Really?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah. I mean after our match, I've realized that you've everything to become one of the faces of AWF. You, my junior, will inherit this torch and lead AWF into a new era. An era that will turn AWF into a Combat Zone. And that era is an era without Doraemon characters. Not only will Simon lead the era, but also you and many other guys in this company!" Nobita answered as the crowd cheers.

"Well… it's an honour to lead AWF. Still.."

"What? Don't tell me you still hate me for abandonning you on Last Season?" Nobita interupted as Tsuna nods. "Look on the bright side Tsuna. Thanks to me not giving a damn, you are now one of the many faces of this company. Think of it for a second." He said as Tsuna is thinking.

"You know what? Thanks to our rivalry, I'm now a face of this company. Am I right Nobita?" he asked as he nods. "Am I right guys?" he asked to the crowd as the crowd cheers. "Heh… it's like you're planning all of this in the first place to build me as the next Main Eventer." He said.

"Yeah. So starting from tonight, I hereby passing the touch to my junior Tsuna. I hope you'll have success in this company as my replacement." Nobita said before the two hugged each other as we can hear Tsuna saying 'Thank You. I'm sorry for everything' to Nobita with Nobita replying 'It's all right. It's my fault at first'. As Nobita leaves the ring and walks in reverse on the enterance ramp, the crowd started to chant 'Thank You Nobi!' while clapping hands. As Nobita's on the stage, he gives Tsuna a Thumbs up until Tsuna looks worried. Nobita, confused on Tsuna's expression, turns around…

… and gets Speared by Ash Ketchum! As Tsuna heads towards Nobita, Ash immidiately retreats. As Tsuna arrives, the show ends with Tsuna checking on Nobita.

…

Match Results:

Renton Thurston def. Seiji Sawamura (retains Extreme title)

Renton Thurston def. Oga Tatsumi (retains Extreme title)

Hikari Yagami def. Haruhi Suzumiya (retains Women's Title)

Team Shounen Jump def. Black Lagoon via Outside Inteference.

Shana def. Saber

Next Week: The Tournament for the Womens and Divas titles continues! Shinn and Flit faces off where the winner faces the King of Hearts! Three teams, but only one shall receive a title shot! Can Simon stop the Rookie Revolution from expanding in AWF? And why would Ash Ketchum attacks Nobita after his retirement promo? Don't forget to watch AWF Season 3: Episode 2!

A/N: Finally, AWF HAS COME BACK TO FICTION WRESTLING!

Man I felt so rusty writing this chapter (that's what happened when you didn't write anything for 2 months). But hey, at least I managed to finish the Fallout from Anime Mania and start to build the first (Important) PPV of Season 3.

Any suggestions please go ahead and summit it to me. Now will you excuse me, I'm off to find a new Finisher for Shana. ('Urusai! Lock' in shades of Daniel Bryan?)

Please do not complain if your favorite anime isn't here. And please don't suggest an anime character into this company. I'm not a robot who watches animes 24/7 you know. Plus, I already have a stacked roster already!

Keep an eye on my profile page because the profiles for the New Guys who are coming to AWF might be written there.

Please Review!


	3. Episode 2

Hey guys! Here comes another chapter of AWF, back in the USA!

With new guys, new ring announcers and whatnot, it's time for another episode!

Disclaimer: Nazirul owns no one.

…

_Madame De Stael said:_

"_One Must Choose In Life Between Boredom and Suffering."_

_Boredom: (shows a Naruto filler) Fillers._

_Suffering: (shows multiple Naruto fillers) Fillers that lasted more than a year._

_De Stael is dead._

_There's always an alternative!_

_Avoid the anime, read the manga!_

_(insert link to read Naruto manga online here)_

…

(April, Week 2)

_Narrator: Previously on AWF…_

"_I've a lot changes for this company…"_

_Narrator: Nazirul planned many changes, and we're seeing it tonight!_

…

_(shows Renton beating Seiji before Oga attacks him from behind only to end up failing at stealing the title)_

_Narrator: The Extreme title is giving Renton a challenge. He's now an endangered species with many hunters aiming on his sights._

…

"_To show the world what can the AWF Girls can do, I'm holding an 8 Diva Tournament to determine the new AWF Women's Champion. And this match will be one of the tournament's First Round Matches!"_

_(shows Hikari beating Haruhi for the Women's title)_

_With the Child of Light advancing, who shall face her in the semi-finals?_

…

_Instead of trash talking, how about we bash our bodies onto each other instead?" he asked._

"_Sounds good. See you in the ring, 'Pirates of the Balloon Bellies'." Rock answered before the Black Lagoon leaves the scene. Luffy and Toriko then focuses on the Elrics._

_Narrator: A match to determine a No.1 Contender gets ruined._

_(shows Hirokazu and Kenta interfering in the Black Lagoon vs Shounen Jump Match)_

"_You guys think you guys are the only ones that wanted a title shot? Hello? What about us? Don't tell me you guys thought we're nothing but a filler team?" Hirokazu asked._

"_If you think so, you're wrong. We're not, I repeat, NOT, a filler team. We're Team HeroKazu and we're going to make an impact by winning those titles instead of you guys!" Kenta said._

_Narrator: 3 Teams, only 1 can taste the golds_

…

_(shows Daisuke and Takeru heading to the ring)_

_Nazirul: Two damaged prides colliding with each other, blaming each other._

_(shows Ash beating Daisuke and Takeru at Anime Mania II)_

"_Hear that Takeru? Hear those fans heckling us? Did you hear our fandom heckling us for our defeat?!" Daisuke asked angrily to Takeru as Takeru didn't answer. "What's the matter? Felling guilty already? Well you should be! Thanks to you, we got embarassed by a Pokemon Character of all things in this industry! What do you have to say about this huh? Say it!" Daisuke yelled._

"_SHUT UP!" Takeru yelled back. "You blaming me for our defeat? What about you? If I were you, I would kicked out of that Double Pinfall instead of praying for you to kick out instead! You said you're the Digidestined of Courage, replacing Taichi. But where in the hell are your Courage to kick out huh?" he asked._

"_And what about you? You're the Digidestined of Hope and yet you have abselutely ZERO Hope to kick out of a Pinfall! Thanks to your empty hope, we lost, Ash won, our fandom gets a red blush while the Pokemon fandom rejoiced like no tomorrow! And to think you're a Digidestined!" Daisuke answered._

"_You're a Digidestined too! Since you lost to Ash, that means you're unqualified on be a Digidestined! Why? Because a Digidestined will never, and I mean NEVER, lose to a Pokemon Character!" _

"_Blah blah blah! What a hypocrite! Since both of us lost to Ash, does that mean we're not Digidestineds? Tell me the answer Takeru! Tell me!" Daisuke demanded. "I'VE NEVER FELT EMBARASSED LIKE THIS IN MY ENTIRE LIFE AND IT'S ALL! YOUR! FAULT!" he yelled angrily before Takeru blasted his face with a mic._

_(shows them brawling)_

_Narrator: Only 1 pride can be restored, but who's will it be?_

…

_Narrator: An young angry man blames his partner..._

_(shows Flit breaking Shinn's pin at Anime Mania II)_

"… _I was closer to pull an upset, but instead that guy breaks up my the pinfall? If it wasn't for him, I would be wearing that belt right now! Flit, for what you did at Anime Mania and with our anger combined being larger than an asteroid, I'll challenge you to a Street Fight! How about it Asuno?" he challenged._

_Narrator: As hs anger is boiling, the champ added some spices on it._

"_Very funny for an angry dude. Okay, whoever wins between you and Flit gets a shot for my title. Deal or no? Better calm down and think about…"_

"… _why should I even think?" Shinn interupted. "I'll accept your deal. Flit, next week in the US, you're dead in my eyes." He warned before he and Lunamaria leaves Domon._

…

"_Ah yes, music to our ears." Taiki said_

_Narrator: A new chapter begins for Simon…_

_It won't matter Simon. Right now I'm going to spread the RR Propanganda in this company and who knows? Maybe everyone will be RR Members, forcing Nazirul to rename this company into 'Rookie Revolution Wrestling'? How are you going to stop us? You're obviously outnumbered!" Taiki said._

"_I defeated you and I can beat your lackeys. Espacially your butt buddy on your left (pointing to Zenjirou). If I have to stop the RR on my own, I will do it! Just Who The Hell Do You Think I Am?" Simon boasted._

"_If I were you Simon, I won't yell like crazy. I promise that one day, I will win your title, thus bringing a major title into RR's Trophy Room." Shinji said._

"_Make sure you keep that promise. Because I'm sure once we go back to the US, we will face each other for this title. As much as I hate you RR People, I wish you good luck, 'Third'." Simon said before leaving the ring. "What? No ambushing from behind?" he asked._

"_We're smarter than that Simon. Make sure you take care of yourself because one day, the RR shall destroy you and your title reign countesy of Shinji. Until then, beware." Taiki warned._

_Narrator: Will Simon survive the wrath of the Rookie Revolution?_

_(shows Shana and Saber making their enterances)_

_Narrator: A tournament to determine another Women's Champion begins!_

_(shows highlights of the match until showing Shana winning the match)_

_Narrator: And…_

_(shows Nobita Nobi heading to the ring)_

_Narrator: A retirement speech sets up a Pass the Torch moment..._

"_So starting from tonight, I hereby passing the touch to my junior Tsuna. I hope you'll have success in this company as my replacement." Nobita said before the two hugged each other as we can hear Tsuna saying 'Thank You. I'm sorry for everything' to Nobita with Nobita replying 'It's all right. It's my fault at first'._

_Narrator: Before we could shed another tear… our sadness turned into anger…_

_As Nobita's on the stage, he gives Tsuna a Thumbs up until Tsuna looks worried. Nobita, confused on Tsuna's expression, turns around…_

… _and gets Speared by Ash Ketchum! As Tsuna heads towards Nobita, Ash immidiately retreats. As Tsuna arrives, the show ends with Tsuna checking on Nobita._

_Narrator: Why does Ash attacks Nobita? Will Simon survive the RR? Which team shall face the Elrics? Who shall advance to the Semi-Finals of the two Tournaments? All this and more on AWF Thursday Night Subs, starting right now!_

…

_**Now get the guns, the drugs, From my generation. I'll take the fall…**_

_**Come on, come on, come on. Let's get it on!**_

_**Let's get it on…**_

_**Let's get it on…**_

_**Forget the lies, the money, we're in this together. **_

_**And through it all, they said nothing's forever. **_

_**And they refuse to see the change in me, **_

_**Why won't they wake up?**_

(Across the Nation by Union Underground Plays as the intro to AWF. Fireworks goes off on the Titantron as the camera circles around the arena showing many fans in attendence)

"Welcome everyone to the show where we've survived 3 rough years! This is Anime Wrestling Federation! We're your new hosts replacing the Digimon Trio!"

"That's right folks! I'm Takumu Mayuzumi, which you can call me Taku and next to me is Ryorato Tsuboi, more known as Klein." Taku introduced.

"If you're looking at us and then managed to recongize where are we from, congrats! And with us on the Announce Table, than means AWF has officially signed both Sword Art Online and Accel World to AWF!" Klein explained.

"Do you have to be this excited?" Taku asked.

"Of course. At least I'm fun to listen to while you are always being serious." Klein answered.

"(ignores what Klein said about him being too serious) We are live in Portland, Oregon, the first US City we've visited in this season after a week in Japan." Taku announced. "Make sure you make our commentaries colourful okay?" he asked.

"You can count on me dude! I can be colourful if necessary." Klein answered.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, Ash Ketchum!" new ring annoucer Yui Hirasawa announced.

**You Think You Know Me?**

(Metalingus by Alter Bridge Plays as Ash Ketchum shows up on the stage with boos from the crowd before heading to the ring)

**On This Day I see clearly  
Everything has come to life  
A bitter place and a broken dream  
And we'll leave it all, leave it all behind**

"I can't believe our GM watched K-ON of all things in order to get a Ring Announcer." Taku said.

"Relax man. It's our GM's taste in animes. Everyone have different tastes so please don't hate him for having her in the ring." Klein said.

"Back to business. Last week Ash ruining what should be a tear jerker after hitting a Spear on a retired Nobita on the stage." Taku explained.

"I don't know what's wrong with Ash. Did he have a grudge against Nobita? Let's hope that he have answers." Klein said as Ash is already in the ring with the crowd wanting answers.

"(laughs) I love how you guys are demanding me for an answer for my actions last week." Ash said as the crowd boos. "Here's a recap for those who never watched a PPV in their lifetime. At Anime Mania, I faced 2 Digidestineds named Daisuke Motomiya and Takeru Takaishi inside the Hell in a Cell. Now who wants to guess who's the winner of that match? How about you little kid?" he pointed to a child before leaving the ring and heads toward him. "Have your parents ordered Anime Mania?" he asked as the child shakes his head. "Did you watch AWF on SyFy last week?" he asked as the child shakes his head. "Good. Who do you think won that match? Come on, I won't bite." He asked.

"TK." The child answered.

"Ah a Digimon fan who watched them on Fox Kids. Now what about you?" he then went towards a teenage couple. "Did you two lovebirds watched Anime Mania?" he asked as the couple shake their heads. "Did you watch our season premire last week?" he asked as they shake their heads "Who did you guessed won the match?" he asked.

"Davis." The two answered.

"Thank you for participating in this survey sponsored by Pokemon." Ash said before entering the ring. "Here's your answer: ME! I defeated both Daisuke and Takeru at Anime Mania! I mean didn't you just watched the Flashback before the show on the Titantron? It clearly shows me beating both of them! God you Oregon people are morons." He mocked as the crowd boos.

"… wasting 3 minutes for an excuse to gain cheap heat. Who wrote this stuff?" Klein asked.

"Can you calm down. We're in the middle of a promo here." Taku replied.

"And after I defeated both of them, I've noticed that my victory over them are completely overshadowed by the news Nobita losing his career. And what better way to make an impact by Spearing him! That's right! I'm making an impact! I'm making a statement by Spearing Nobita! And that Statement is too simple for you morons to handle. I'm the future of this company, not Tsuna! There's a reason why Nazirul hired me back! He sees potential in me! And I exposes that potential to those Japanese by beating 2 Diigdestineds and took out Nobita for good! Now that my impact is so great that it shooked the AWF Fandon, I've decided to make another impact that shall put AWF into an earthquake. And that folks is to regain the AWF World Championship!" Ash explained as the crowd boos.

(lights out)

Fireworks bursts on the stage during the blackout.

**Break The Walls Down!**

(Break The Walls Down by Fozzy Plays)

As the lights went on, Taiki Kudo, Zenjirou Tsurugi and Shinji Ikari, the 3 RR Members appears to boos.

"Great. Here comes those whiny Rookie Revolution members." Taku said.

"Don't tell me Taiki wants to beat the crap out of Ash for destroying Digimon? I mean isn't Taiki from Digimon?" Klein wondered.

"Everyone and their mother knows Taiki's from Digimon Klein. Get your facts straight." Taku replied as the 3 RR Members are in the ring.

"Well look what we got here. A retarded version of the nWo. Featuring Taiki as Hogan without the bald head, Zenjirou as Nash without quad tears and Shinji as Hall without alcohol. How may I help you guys?" Ash asked.

"Very funny Ketchum. But in case you haven't noticed, we, the RR, are attempting to take over this company. And that has a bigger impact than you Spearing a loser after he did his Retirement Speech." Taiki answered.

"You, having a bigger impact? Fun fact kid, who pissed off the Digimon fandom at AM II? Me of course!" Ash said.

"And who's co-leading a group of rookies who has made their impact felt in many companies? Me of course! And invading companies will always have a bigger impact than Spearing a retired guy. Taiki said.

"By the way Ash, I heard you wanted the AWF World title back to your hands, am I right?" Shinji asked.

"Of course I want that you deaf pilot." Ash answered.

"Well, I'm sorry to say this to you Ash, but last week, we've promised to take the title away from Simon. And we will not allow anyone else to interfere with our goal." Shinji warned.

"What if I interfere?" Ash asked.

"Simple!" Zenjirou shouted before the RR members circles Ash. "We'll take you out, plain and simple!" he continued as the RR sets to pounce until…

**Look In My Eyes  
What Do You See  
The Cult of Personality!**

(Cult of Personality by Living Colour Plays as Sawada Tsunayoshi appears on the stage to cheers before heading to the ring)

"And here comes Nobita's protégé, wanted to do something regarding Ash's actions last week." Klein observed.

"You know, I was wondering why would Nobita pass the torch to someone who used to be a loser like him before entering AWF." Taku wondered.

"No idea. Ask him, not me or the audience." Klein replied as Tsuna is outside of the ring.

"Ash Ketchum you sure have some guts Spearing my mentor after his speech. Sure, he abandoned me due to me being a loser and I abandoned him in exchange, but he's still my mentor and what you did to him were unforgiveable!" Tsuna shouted.

"Just get out of here you…"

"Shut up!" Tsuna interupted what Taiki's about to say. "This is between me and Ash, not you, Shinji or your buddy over there!" he said to Taiki.

"Well EXCUSE ME Mr. Tuna! The only thing we want from Ash is to take him out from our goal to win the AWF Title! So why don't you get out of our business!" Taiki shouted back.

"What am I? An endangered Pokemon? Why would everyone here wants a piece of me? Oh that's right! Apparently I Speared Tsuna's mentor and vowed to win the title. Did those pissed you guys?" Ash asked.

"Damn right! We will exterminate anyone who dares to get into our way!" Zenjirou answered.

"And I say get out of our business! This is between me and Ash! I don't want any RR Bullshit in this situation! So please leave!" Tsuna ordered.

"And what will you do if we didn't leave? Enter the ring and gets a 3 on 1 Beatdown? Why don't you leave so that we could handle this 'Future Champion' here!" Taiki replied as Ash, Tsuna and Taiki argues until…

**You Know It's The MacMillitant  
Coming to Get It On**

(MacMillitant by Jim Johnston Plays as GM Nazirul appears on the stage to cheers)

"Finally! Some silence after hearing those guys shouting at each other." Klein cheered.

"Hold your horses guys! Look, I know Tsuna has some business with Ash after what he did with Nobita. And apperantly the RR wants to get rid of Ash because they think Ash is trying to ruin their plan to win the title. So I'm going to be civil and announce this. No not by annoucing a Tag Team Match, but tonight, there will be a Triple Threat Match which is going to be Ash Ketchum vs Sawada Tsunayoshi vs Shinji Ikari for the No.1 Contendership for the AWF World Championship! Good luck on wrecking each other guys! Unleash your anger!" Nazirul announced before leaving the stage.

"Alright! Now that's going to be a great main event material!" Klein cheered.

"Three men, but only one shall end up being Simon's opponent for his title. I can't wait to see this." Taku said excitedly.

"Well ladies and gentlemen last week Nazirul has announce not one, but two Tournaments for the AWF Divas. One of the Womens Title and another for the Divas title!" Klein explained.

"Last week AWF Womens Champion Hikari Yagami advances to the semi-finals after defeating former champion Haruhi Suzumiya. Her opponent at the semi-finals shall be determined tonight." Taku continued.

"Also on the Divas Championship Tournament to crown it's first champion, 'Flame Haze' Shana defeated Saber to advance to the semi-finals. And here's the chart for those tournaments!" Klein added as the screen shows the chart for the Womens Championship Tournament.

"It looks like tonight's match to determine Hikari's opponent will be Izumi Orimoto vs Revy…. Someone's going to die here tonight." Taku said in a frighten tone.

"Other first round matches includes: Tohru Honda vs Ruki Makino and Hikari Hanazono vs Chie Satonaka. Expect more Puroresu-like submissions in those matches." Klein explained before the screen switches to the Divas Championship Tournament chart.

"Here's a match to determine Shana's opponent in the semi-finals: Nanoha Takamachi vs … a newcomer that shall make her debut tonight." Taku announced.

"Other first round matches are: Sakura Kinomoto vs Asuka Langley Soryu and Misaka Mikoto vs Sora Nagino. Man these Tournaments are awesome." Klein said excitedly.

"Only in AWF you can see the best of these girls…. I can't believe I've just bragged about our Divas to the other companies." Taku said.

"Relax man. At least our Divas can be bragged about. Unlike those WWE Skanks…. I mean Divas…" Klein said is disgust.

"This is an Extreme Rules Match for the AWF Extreme Championship!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

**Get Ready to Fly!  
I Am!  
I Am!**

(Get Ready to Fly by GRITS Plays)

"Introducing first, from Bells Forest, he is the current and defending AWF Extreme Champion, Renton Thurston!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"Last week Renton managed to keep his Extreme title after an Extreme Rules Match with Seiji Sawamura." Taku explained.

"And after the match, Oga Tatsumi tries to take advantage over the tired Renton only to eat a Pele Kick instead which leads us to this match." Klein continued.

(Holy Diver by Killswitch Engage Plays)

"And his opponent, billed from Earth Against Hell, Oga Tatsumi!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"Oga is one of the 8 rookies in last season's AWF Mirai, and the reason he's here is because he's one of the 2 guys who ended in the Bottom 4 to receive a contract." Taku explained.

"I feel sorry for Renton. I mean he has to deal two deliquients in 2 weeks. I hope he could take punishment through." Klein said.

(Bell Rings)

Oga and Renton circles around the ring before locking each other up on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up until Oga manages to push Renton crashing onto the corner. After several Battering Rams onto Renton's gut, Oga delivers a Stiff Chop onto Renton's chest (Woo!) before smashing Renton's back with his elbow several times. With Renton sitting on the corner, Oga goes away before nailing him with a Baseball Slide. He then slides out of the ring before picking up a table. After opening the table and with Renton on the ropes, Oga stands on the ring apron, grabs Renton and sets for a Suplex through the table. Renton however manages to punch Oga's rib several times before Suplexing him into the ring. Renton then climbs the turnbuckle and as Oga gets up, Renton knocks him down with a Missile Dropkick before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Oga kicks out.

"It takes more than a Missile Dropkick to knock down a guy who can babysit a King of Devil's baby." Taku said.

"Maybe this might do the trick?" Klein asked.

Renton climbs to the top turnbuckle and sets for a Spiral Tap, but Oga gets up and pulls Renton down sitting on the top turnbucke before climbing the top turnbuckle and Super-plexes him from it. Oga then stands on the corner as Renton gets up and moved towards him only to get pushed away by a kick to the face. Oga then lifts Renton up from behind and sets for an Electric Chair Drop, but Renton counters it into a Headscissors Takedown before Arm-Dragging him and knocks him down with a Pele Kick. Renton picks Oga up and sets for the Armita Drive (Styles Clash) only to get a Low Blow instead.

"Ouch! That has got to damage Renton's reproduction center." Klein exclaimed.

"Even if Eureka could produce kids despite being a Coralian, I doubt Renton could help her producing an offspring after that blow." Taku said.

Oga gets up and went to the ropes before taking out… a chain from his pocket. After equiping his fist with the chain, he waits for Renton to get up from the Low Blow. As Renton gets up and turns around, Oga gives him a mouthful of chains by punching him to the face with his chain-equiped fist. He then leaves the ring, picks up the table and enters the ring with it. After leaning the table on the corner, Oga lifts Renton up and sets for a Running Powerbomb through the table. But Renton manages to punch Oga's face several times until Oga is forced to push him away. After a kick to the gut, Renton sets for another Armita Drive only to geta Back Body Drop instead. Renton charges towards Oga only to get catched… and Spinebustered through the table!

"Spinebuster through the table! Could this be a win?" Klein exclaimed as Oga goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Renton kicks out.

"Looks like Oga needs to use something more effective than a table to take Renton down." Taku explained.

"A ladder perhaps? Oh wait, ladders are PPV exclusive." Klein said.

Oga waits for Renton to get up before going for a chain-equiped Haymaker. As Renton gets up and turns around, Oga goes for it. But Renton catches the Haymaker before lifting Oga up on a Fireman's Carry and plants him with a Death Valley Driver. He then picks Oga up, lifts him and plants him with the Armita Drive. Instead of going for a pin, Renton removes the chains on Oga's fist before choking him with it until Oga taps out.

"And the weapon eats it's owner!" Klein exclaimed.

"Here's your winner and STILL your AWF Extreme Champion, Renton Thurston!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"You know, despite Renton winning this match, I think this match is more… tame than last week's match." Taku said.

"I guess you're right. I was expecting more weapons since we know a deliquient like Oga love using weapons on their arsenal." Klein replied.

As Renton stands at the enterance ramp looking at the ring while rising his belt, Oga can be seen… giving Renton and Thumbs Up?

"Wha… what's that surposed to be?" Klein wondered.

"Oga praised Renton? No that can't be true." Taku said.

"Wait a minute… it's a trap! Don't turn around Renton!" Klein shouted as Renton turns around…. And gets lifted by Masaru Daimon.

"That's Masaru Daimon! A deliquient just like Seiji and Oga before joining DATS!" Taku exclaimed as Masaru Digisoul Smashes (F-Us) Renton onto the enterance ramp. After that Masaru gives a Thumbs Up to Oga.

"It's a plot! Those two has planned something to take the title away from Renton!" Klein exclaimed as Masaru drags Renton to the ring before passing by Oga who leaves the ring. After entering the ring along with Renton, Masaru puts him on the Deleted Digisouls (STFU) in the middle of the ring. With no where to go, Renton taps out.

"Here's your winner and NEW AWF Extreme Champion, Masaru Daimon!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"Masaru manages to use that 24/7 Rule in order to win the title. And now he's holding the belt." Taku explained.

"I can't believe it! Those two deliquients teammed up to screw him! This is so unfair!" Klein complainted.

"Like it or not, the Extreme title can be defended 24/7. Unfortunately for Renton, he doesn't have enough in the tank to keep his title." Taku replied.

"(sigh) I guess you're right. And now Masaru is the target for everyone else in the roster." Klein said.

(Backstage)

"Matou Sakura here, foor AWF Backstage Announcing crew. Please welcome my guest at this time, Flit Asuno!" Sakura announced as the crowd boos with 'FUCK GUNDAM AGE!' chants can be heard. "Flit, you'll be facing your friend…"

"Friend? What friend? If you're talking about Shinn Asuka, then no he's not my friend anymore!" Flit interupted. "We planned to have me walking out of Anime Mania with the belt, but instead Shinn tries to win the belt instead! That bastard… he ruined my plan! Tonight, I'll unleash all my anger on you and then, I will beat the King of Hearts for the Japanese Championship. Make the angriest man win!" he continued before he and Emily leaves Sakura. Sakura then encountered Oga Tatsumi. "Excuse me but…"

"If you're asking me about what happened in the ring that just happened, simple." Oga interupted. "He paid me with cold hard cash and I did a favor for him. Masaru, congrats on winning the title and thanks for paying me to waste Renton's energy. But mark my words, in this world, it's every man for himself for that Extreme title. Who knows? Maybe one day, I'll steal that title away from you. See you later, f-er." He continued before leaving Sakura.

(Ring)

"This is a First Round Match in the Divas Championship Tournament!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

_**Haruka sora hibiite iru  
Inori wa kiseki ni**_

(Eternal Blaze by Nana Mizuki Plays)

"Introducing first, residing in L-Arc-en-Ciel, 'Rising Heart', Nanoha Takamachi!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"This is a great uppertunity for Nanoha to show the world that she's good enough to become a champion, even if it is for a Secondary title." Klein said.

"For many episodes of AWF she has been overshadowed by fellow Magical Girl Sakura Kinomoto. A victory for Nanoha here could lead her to a dream Magical Girl Duel in the finals." Taku explained.

_**Saishuuheiki  
Himitsu no egao wa joudeki  
Shinpai wa ira nai  
Sore ga bokura no Shinboru**_

(Dual by Yellow Generation Plays)

"And her opponent, making her AWF debut, 'The 10 Billion Dollar Beauty' Tazusa Sakurano!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers/boos.

"… err Taku? Where's she's from?" Klein asked.

"Tazusa is from a obsecure anime/light novel title Ginban Kaleidoscope. It's pretty good featuring an Olympic Class Ice Skater as the main lead." Taku explained.

"Well, this is her debut in Pro Wrestling. Whoever wins advances, lucky or not." Klein said.

(Bell Rings)

The two girls went to the middle of the ring before Nanoha offers a Handshake. Tazusa accepts it… before pulling Nanoha towards her and Clotheslines her down.

"What the? Don't tell me she doesn't have any respect to her opponent?" Taku asked.

"I believe what we've just seen is your answer man." Klein answered.

As the crowd boos, Tazusa proceeds to stomp Nanoha multiple times until the referee stops her. As Nanoha is crawling, Tazusa blasts her with a Running Kick onto her ribs. She then grabs Nanoha's arm and damages it with a Knee Drop. She then places Nanoha's head on the lower ropes before Foot Choking her until the referee pulls her away. She then slides out of the ring and slaps Nanoha and as Nanoha is lying near the ropes, Tazusa climbs the ring apron and nails a Slingshot Leg Drop onto Nanoha before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Nanoha kicks out.

Tazusa picks Nanoha up and lifts her on her shoulders before going to ram her face first onto the top turnbuckle. Nanoha however manages to slip away before pushing Tazusa face first onto the turnbuckle and nails an Enzuigiri onto the back side of Tazusa's head. After turning Tazusa around on the corner, Nanoha climbs to the top turnbuckle and punches Tazusa's face several times before Tazusa pushes Nanoha down to the mat. Nanoha charges towards Tazusa only to get pushed away after a kick to the face. Tazusa then climbs the top turnbuckle and waits for Nanoha to turn around. As Nanoha turns around, she goes for a Flying Clothesline only to get a Dropkick in mid air instead before Nanoha goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Tazusa kicks out.

Nanoha climbs the top turnbuckle and sets for a Moonsault, but Tazusa gets up and pulls her down sitting on the turnbuckle before putting her on a Tree of Woe position. After a few seconds of Foot Choking, Tazusa went to the other corner before nailing Nanoha with a Baseball Slide. As Nanoha is free from the Tree of Woe, Tazusa went to the corner and waits for her to get up. As Nanoha gets up on the corner and turns around, Tazusa goes for a Lie Detector. But Nanoha moves away as Tazusa crashes onto the turnbuckle. Tazusa then gets up, turns around and eats the Starlight Breaker (Mickie-DT) by Nanoha before she goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Nanoha Takamachi!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"And Nanoha manages to 'Befriend' Tazusa in this match while advancing to the semi-finals!" Taku exclaimed.

"Nice exclaimation dude. And with that she's going to the Semi-Finals for an attempt to 'Befriend' the 'Flame Haze' Shana." Klein continued.

Back in the ring, Nanoha offers an assist to get up to Tazusa. Tazusa however slaps Nanoha's hand away before rolling out of the ring, gaining boos in process.

"Ouch. No respect." Klein reacted.

"Tazusa might be an Olympic Class Ice Skater, but in AWF, she's a nobody and she might always be that way judging by her attitude." Taku explained.

(GM's Office)

We can see Nazirul talking on the phone.

"Alright. I see. So she's the only one who's going to hit the ring? I see… Glad that we managed to find a deal. You and your friends are now the new owners of AWF. Fund us please? Thanks. You saved my piggy bank. Aha… I'll announce your names on AWF. Com Tomorrow. See ya next time when we have a business." Nazirul said before ending the phone call. Then the door knocks. "Come in!" he replied as the door opens, revealing Junpei Shibayama and Tomoki Himi. "Ah you two. How may I help you?" he asked.

"Well it's about the Tag Team Division. Honestly right now there are many of us wanted a title shot and didn't get enough screen time. Remember Sohma Dynasty? Neon Generation X? Those two Inaba Nutjobs? I hope you didn't forget them because they want a shot too." Junpei answered.

"…. You know, you're right. I mean AWF Tag Team Division doesn't focus on just 4 Tag Teams. Alright, here's a catch. I'm going to book three Triple Threat Tag Team Matches where the winners of those matches shall face each other for the Number 1 Contendership. How about it?" Nazirul suggested.

"Sounds fun to me." Tomoki replied.

"If you said so Tomoki. We'll take your suggestion." Junpei replied to Nazirul.

"Thanks for your replies. Tonight, you and Tomoki shall face Team HeroKazu and The Sohma Dynasty. And if I were you two, I'll get my gears." Nazirul announced.

"Sweet! We're going to kick Team HeroKazu's butts! Let's get ourselves ready!" Junpei cheered before he and Tomoki leaves.

"Heh… I'm not going to turn the Tag Team Division into a '4 Team Show'. I hope WWE (Stop using Team Hell No and build up other Tag Teams!) and TNA (bring more Tag Teams brother/dude/jack!) watches this…" Nazirul said to himself.

(Locker Room)

We can see Shinn Asuka warming up for his match.

"Listen Shinn. I know Flit costed you the title, but it's every man fo himself. Don't you understand that?" Lunamaria said.

"And he ruined our plan in the process. One of us were surposed to win the title, but instead of letting me getting the belt from that damned Celestrial Being pilot, Flit injects himself and ruins everything. He ruined our plan because he's nothing but a selfish prick. Now can you please stop lecturing me like a mother to her child?" Shinn replied before leaving Luna and the Locker Room.

"I just trying to help. Seriously Shinn, fix your attitude." Luna said to herself.

"Up next, Domon's opponent shall be determined! Stay Tuned!" Klein announced.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo)

_For the first time ever…_

_AWF is going fictional!_

_Watch your favorite AWF Stars perform in your fictional cities!_

_First off, we're heading to Orange City, Berry River, Kiwi Springs. Lemon Brook and Cherry Falls!_

_Then we'll head to Peach Creek to host our first PPV of this Season and 72 Hours Later, watch as your favorite AWF Stars go head to head with PCUW's finest in a Supershow Spectacular!_

_Anime Wrestling Federation presents Thursday Night Subs! Get your tickets now!_

(Ring)

"The following match is to determine the Number 1 Contender for the AWF Japanese Championship!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

_**Hakanaku chitta hikari ga  
Bokura wo ima yobi samasu  
Kanashimi wa oto wo tate  
Kieru ano basho kara**_

(Pride by High and Mighty Colour Plays)

"Introducing first, representing Z.A.F.T,…"

Before Yui could even continue, Flit knocks down Shinn from behind before stomping him multiple times and kicks him like a rolling barrel on the enterance ramp.

"Looks like Flit can't control his patience! He's attacking Shinn before his name was announced!" Klein exclaimed.

"I don't think anyone could make a gap between these two angry kids." Taku said.

Flit picks Shinn up and goes for an Irish Whip onto the Steel Steps, but Shinn reverses the whip, sending Flit crashing onto it instead. As Flit is sitting near the Steel Steps, Shinn nails a Running Knee onto Flit's face before picking him up and Suplexes him onto the cold floor. Shinn then lifts Flit on his shoulder and sets to ram him face first onto the barricade, but Flit slips away and pushes Shinn onto the barricade from behind instead. Flit charges only to get pushed away after Shinn kicks him to the face. Shinn charges this time only to get a Scoop Powerslam onto the cold floor by Flit instead. Flit then took out a Steel Chair and smacks Shinn's back multiple times with it until referees tries to stop him.

"The match haven't started and yet Flit is trying to kill Shinn!" Taku exclaimed.

Flit breaks free from the referees before proceeding to smack Shinn's back with the chair before yelling 'You ruined our plan! I surposed to win the belt, not you!" angrily. Flit picks Shinn up and gets an Eye Rake for the trouble before pushing him crashing onto one of the referees. He picks the chair up and smashes Flit's face with it! "You ruined our plan! Not me! I almost make our plan sucessful but you ruined it!" Shinn yelled angrily before blasting Flit's back with multiple chair shots until the referee pulls him away.

"If I were you Mr Referee, I won't try to break any one of them away." Klein adviced as Flit gets up and goes for a Running Tackle only to have Shinn move away, forcing Flit to tackle down the ref instead. "Told you." Klein said.

"For once, you're right." Taku said.

Shinn gets up and rams Flit back first onto the ring apron before punching his head multiple times until Flit is busted wide open! He then throws Flit into the ring before entering the ring as well.

"And now let the match begin!" Klein announced. Before the bell could even be rang, Flit gives Shinn a Low Blow before hitting a Gutwrench Powerbomb onto Shinn. He then goes for the pin.

"Will this be the shortest match ever in AWF's History?" Taku asked.

(Bell Rings)

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Shinn kicks out.

"So close! Flit almost made a new record there!" Klein exclaimed.

Flit picks both of Shinn's legs and sets to Catapult him onto the turnbuckle, but Shinn manages to push Flit away crashing onto the corner before getting up and goes for a Running Battering Ram. Flit however manages to push Shinn away with an Elbow Tackle to the face before Chop Blocking his leg and goes for an Ankle Lock. Shinn manages to get himself standing on one feet before turning around and nailing Flit with a Dragon Whip. He the bounces off the ropes and knocks Flit down with a Running Forearm Smash before sending Flit crashing onto the ropes with a Flapjack. He then picks Flit up and sets for the Full Throttle, but then…

"Wait a minute? What the?" Klein shouted in shock as Setsuna F Seiei and Lockon Stratos attacks both Shinn and Flit respectively, ending the match via Interference.

"They had nothing to do with Shinn or Flit, but why would they interfere this match?" Taku wondered.

"Remember that whoever wins this match gets to face Domon for the Japanese title? I think those Celestrial Bastards are trying to avoid either of them to gain a title shot!" Klein reminded.

"I guess you're right. And now those CB Boys are tearing those Angry Gundam Pilots apart!" Taku replied as Setsuna and Lockon respectively nails Shinn and Flit with the GN Drop (Wasteland) and the Dynames Ammo (White Noise) before Lockon picks up a mic.

"I'll do the talking Setsuna. Ahem… pardon us you little angry kids. While you guys are playing 'Tearing Each Other Bodies Apart', you forgot something. My partner here is the former AWF Japanese Champion and he haven't invoke his rematch clause yet. Until his title rematch is set, neither of you are allowed to get a shot for that title. Got it?" Lockon said to Shinn and Flit as the two rolls out of the ring. "Domon Kasshu, we, the Celestrial Being, gives you a warning. Sooner or later, we'll strip the belt away from you. I don't care whether it's going to be me or Setsuna. As long as we regain that belt, our mission is complete. Objective one complete, on to objective two!" he warned before dropping the mic and leaves the ring with Setsuna following persuit.

"Of course! We forgot that the title holder for that match at Anime Mania was Setsuna! No wonder those CB guys wanted the belt back." Klein explained.

"So now Domon has more opponents to be dealed with. Although I'm sure he's not going to bother with Flit and Shinn due to their current directions." Taku said.

(Locker Room)

We can see AWF Japanese Champion Domon Kasshu watching the whole thing on TV.

"And he's observing them. I wonder who's worthy enough to face Domon for the title?" Klein asked.

"If I could pick either of the 4 Gundam guys that we just saw, I say no one. Still, anything can happen from now." Taku said.

(Promo)

_And now it's time for an AWF Rewind!_

_(Last week)_

_After Luffy delivers several Knee Strikes onto Dutch's spine on the corner, Toriko Irish Whips Rock crashing onto Dutch. Toriko then goes in a crawling position on the corner before Luffy climbs on his back and nails a Poetry In Motion onto the 2 Black Lagoon members. As the BL were sitting on the corner, Toriko Irish Whips Luffy onto them as Luffy nails them with a Baseball Slide._

"_Luffy's felling it! He's going to release his excessive energy with the Spinaroonie!" Veemon exclaimed as Luffy performed the Spinaroonie._

"_Not that those excessive energy are gone, Luffy's going to end the match!" Agumon exclaimed as Luffy picks Dutch up and sets for the Gomu Gomu no Finisher (Book End). Then…_

"_Wait a minute! It's Team HeroKazu!" Guilmon exclaimed as Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa slides into the ring and attacks Luffy, ending the match via outside interference._

"_Team HeroKazu has costed Team SJ a title shot! I can't believe this!" Agumon exclaimed. Back in the ring Toriko chokes both members of Team HeroKazu, but HeroKazu manages to kick Toriko to the nuts before delivering an Aided Suplex onto Toriko. Kenta then went behind Dutch and plants him with the Skull Crushing Finale while Hirokazu, after pulling Rock away from the corner, nails Rock with a Star Shift Pain. As the two stands triumph to many boos, Hirokazu demanded a mic._

"_You guys think you guys are the only ones that wanted a title shot? Hello? What about us? Don't tell me you guys thought we're nothing but a filler team?" Hirokazu asked._

"_If you think so, you're wrong. We're not, I repeat, NOT, a filler team. We're Team HeroKazu and we're going to make an impact by winning those titles instead of you guys!" Kenta said._

(Ring)

(insert Guitar Riff here)

_**Now Listen this ain't no make believe  
Come on open your eyes and see  
Now get up, get up and follow me  
And I'm gonna show you what the future will be**_

(Ain't Make No Believe by Stonefree Experince Continues)

"This is a Triple Threat Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, both from Shinjuku, Japan, the team of Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa, Team HeroKazu!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"While these kids are in slow-mo, let's take you back to earlier. Due to many Tag Teams seeking a shot, Nazirul has booked 3 Triple Threat Tag Team Matches and this is one of them." Taku explained.

"And now they ar eback to their normal speeds. Speaking on which Taku, those two guys respond to Nazirul's announcement via Tout earlier." Klein explained. (yes I'm promoting Tout despite hating it on RAW…)

(Tout)

"Our GM has got to be kidding us! We've to go through 2 other teams despite of them having no business with those belts?" Kenta asked.

"Sounds like our GM is putting us into a test. No matter! No matter what kind of test our GM can throw onto us, we'll pass them in flying colours!" Hirokazu answered in confidence.

"Damn right! First, we'll kick our opponents asses, and then we'll kick those Sho-'lame' Jump and those Black Dealers asses and finally…"

"… we'll kick that midget and his tall little bro for the belt? Hell yeah!" Hirokazu interupted.

"Please don't do that okay?" Kenta asked.

"My bad. Still, those two teams should beware of theirselves. Tonight, Team HeroKazu shall march towards the future!" Hirokazu answered.

"Be Jealous!" the two said at the same time.

(Ring)

"Now that's what I call 'Boasting'." Klein said.

"Let's hope they can prove that they are nothing but a pair of 'Boasting Jokers' by winning this match." Taku said.

_**Somebody gon' get they ass kicked  
Somebody gon' get their wig split  
Somebody gon' get they ass kicked  
Somebody gon' get their wig split  
Beat 'em up, Beat 'em up, break his neck, break his neck  
Beat 'em up, Beat 'em up, break his neck, break his neck  
Beat 'em up, Beat 'em up, break his neck, break his neck  
Beat 'em up, Beat 'em up, break his neck, break his neck**_

(Some Bodies Gonna Get It by Three 6 Mafia Continues)

"Introducing their opponents first, both from Shibuya, Japan, the team of Junpei Shibayama and Tomoki Himi!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"A big fat guy and a tiny kid… I'll say that's a unique combination right there." Taku said in amusement.

"You're showing some amusement? Fine with me man." Klein said.

"Back to business, considering that these two teams once faced against each other, it makes sence for Nazirul to book these two teams together here tonight." Taku explained.

(New Foundation by Jim Johnston Plays)

"And lastly, the team of Kyo and Yuki Sohma, the Sohma Dynasty!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"Former Tag Champs who didn't appear for weeks due to Black Lagoon and Team HeroKazu hogging all the spotlights are back! Time for them to kick some butts!" Klein cheered.

"Come down. You barely even know them." Taku said.

"Same thing for you too. And now let's decide which team shall be the victors!" Klein announced.

(Bell Rings)

Hirokazu, Tomoki and Kyo starts first for their teams before Tomoki tags to Junpei. Hirokazu and Kyo then proceeds to Double Team of Junpei only to have Junpei pushing them away. Hirokazu charges onto Junpei only to get bounced away and as Junpei turns around, Kyo gives him a stiff Knife Edge Chop onto Junpei several times before boucing off the ropes and nails Junpei with a Forearm Smash. As Junpei is dizzy, Kyo bounces off the ropes and goes for another Forearm Smash only to get caught and Powerslamed instead. Hirokazu Dropkicks Junpei from behind, pushing him crashing onto the corner. As Tomoki sneakly tags himself in, Hirokazu nails Junpei with a Running Clothesline followed by a Bulldog. Hirokazu turns around and catches a flying Tomoki before Tomoki knocks Hirokazu down with a Hurricanrana. Hirokazu gets up and goes for a Clothesline, but Tomoki dodges it before eating a High Kick onto his jaw by Kyo before Kyo goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Tomoki stops the count.

Tomoki grabs Kyo and sets for the Three Amigos only to have Kyo Suplexing him instead. After a Knee Drop onto Tomoki's chest, Kyo tags himself to Yuki before the two Sohmas Double Suplexes Tomoki and Back Body Drops Hirokazu. Yuki picks Hirokazu up only to get punched to the gut instead as after Uppercutting Yuki away, Hirokazu tags himself to Kenta. Hirokazu climbs the top rope and leaps onto Yuki and as Yuki catches him, he nails him with a Hurricanrana, sending him towards Kenta before Kenta plants him with a Flapjack face first onto the top turnbuckle. After tagging to Hirokazu, Kenta nails several Knee Drops onto Yuki's lower body before Hirokazu nails him with a Slingshot Senton. While Kenta Big Boots Tomoki down, Hirokazu went for a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Yuki kicks out.

"Lots of tagging and double teamming we're seeing here." Klein observed.

"It's a tag team match, of course there are a lot of tags and double teams." Taku explained the obvious.

Hirokazu picks Yuki up and slams him onto the corner before Foot Choking him until the referee stops him. After tagging to Kenta, Hirokazu nails Yuki with a Poetry in Motion before Kenta lifts Yuki up and sets for a Stalling Suplex. Tomoki grabs Kenta from behind and German Suplexes him, crashing both Kenta and Yuki onto the mat! With Kenta still on his grasp, Tomoki proceeds to nail 2 more German Suplexes in a row before tagging to Junpei. As Kenta tags himself to Hirokazu, Junpei chokes him before throwing him into the ring. While Hirokazu begs for mercy, Kyo, after receiving a tag from Yuki, pushes him onto the ropes with a Forearm before bouncing off the ropes and goes to Clothesline him out of the ring. Junpei however managed to Elbow Tackles Kyo away before eating a Disaster Kick by Hirokazu. Hirokazu climbs the top rope and leaps towards Junpei, but Junpei catches him and Spinebusters him onto the mat. Yuki from behind nails Junpei with a Belly-to-Back Suplex before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Tomoki stops the count.

Kyo, from the top rope, nails Tomoki with a Flying Neckbreaker before going back to the corner. After Yuki tags to Kyo, the two nails Junpei with the Zodiac Attack (Hart Attack) before Flapjacking Tomoki and knocking Kenta down with a Double Big Boot. After Yuki throws Kenta out of the ring, Tomoki leaps onto Yuki's back only to get Snapmared instead before the he and Kyo throws Tomoki crashing onto Kenta. The two Sohmas turn around and gets Clotheslined out of the ring by Junpei. Junpei turns around and gets an Enzuigiri by Hirokazu followed by a kick to the knee and a DDT. He then drags Junpei to the corner, climbs the top turnbuckle and nails him with the Star Shift Pain before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here are your winners, Team HeroKazu!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"Looks like Team HeroKazu managed to kept their promise. They overcame the odds and defeated two other teams here tonight." Taku said.

"Somewhere The Elrics might be impressed with these guys. Who says they are nothing but a filler team?" Klein asked.

"Now that leaves us to 2 Other matches, and next week we shall see Luffy and Toriko in action." Taku explained.

(Backstage)

We can see Ash Ketchum walking around until…

"Excuse me Ash but I have a question regarding tonight's match…" Yukiko Amagi asked.

"Listen Princess, if there's going to be a winner of that match, it's going to be me." Ash interupted. "Do I even care about Rookie Revolution's agenda? Do I even care about Tsuna's student-teacher bond with Nobita? No I don't! I returned to AWF at Anime Rumble, I eliminated Takeru, I defeated him and Daisuke at Anime Mania and Speared Nobita 72 Hours Later! And those are the signs that I will become your new AWF Champion. I've make an impact last season and I'm going to make another this season! And there's nothing Tsuna or those RR Members can do to stop me!" he continued before leaving Yukiko. Then the camera heads to a sound that leads to a brawl.

(Parking Lot)

The camera shows Renton lying on the floor bruised and battered as many AWF Staffs checks on him.

(Ring)

"Looks like Renton's plan to regain that Extreme title from Masaru completely failed right there." Klein pointed.

"And I believe Masaru is no longer inside this arena. Looks like the title will be on his wrist for a week." Taku said.

"This is a First Round Match in the Womens Championship Tournament!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

(Paparrazzi by Jim Johnston Plays)

"Introducing first, from Shibuya, Japan, Izumi Orimoto!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"Digimon Frontier's sole female is ready to kick some butts and advance to the semi-finals!" Klein cheered.

"As much as I like to see her vs Hikari in the semis, this match is not going to be pretty." Taku said.

(Who I Am by Jim Johnston Plays)

"And her opponent, residing in Roanapur, Thailand, representing Black Lagoon, Revy!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"Let me guess. This match isn't going to be pretty because of Revy?" Klein guessed.

"Of course. Knowing her, she'll murder Izumi tonight… literally." Taku replied.

(Bell Rings)

Revy quickly goes after Izumi with multiple punches on the corner until the referee pulls her away. However she proceeds to push the referee away before stomping the mudhole on Izumi until the referee stops her and warns her about getting DQ'ed. As Izumi sits on the corner, Revy Facewashes her before Foot Choking her while yelling 'Where's your wind f-er? Where's your f-ing wind?!' to her. After picking her up and punches her to the spine several times, Revy Irish Whips Izumi crashing onto the corner before charging towards her only to get pushed away after Izumi boots her to the face. Izumi climbs the top turnbuckle and goes for a Flying Crossbody, but Revy catches her, lifts her up and plants her with a Samoan Drop before going for a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Izumi kicks out.

"Revy's dominating, and she's not even using her guns!" Klein observed.

Revy picks Izumi up and sets to slam her face onto the turnbuckle, but Izumi places her leg on the middle turnbuckle and Elbow Tackles Revy away before climbing onto her back, setting for a Sleeper Hold. Revy tries to ram Izumi crashing onto the corner, but Izumi slips away, sending Revy crashing back first onto the corner before Izumi knocks some sence onto Revy with a Corner Backflip Kick. With Revy sitting on the corner, Izumi delivers several kicks with 'Yes!' chants occuring everytime it connects. She then went to another corner before nailing Revy with a Rope-Aided Corner Dropkick before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Revy kicks out.

Izumi grabs Revy's legs and sets for an Extreme Leg Drop, but Revy pushes her away with her legs. As Revy gets up using the the turnbuckle, Izumi delivers several Martial Arts Kicks onto Revy's back before she could even turn around. After turning Revy around, Izumi climbs the top turnbuckle and punches her face several times before setting up for a Monkey Flip. Revy however manages to grab Izumi and Chokebombs her instead. She then lifts Izumi up on a Gorilla Press until Izumi manages to slip away, went behind Revy, pushes her onto the ropes and goes for a Roll-Up Pin.

"This might be a shocker here!" Klein exclaimed.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Revy kicks out.

"Not enough. It takes more than a Roll-Up of Doom to take Revy down." Taku explained.

As the two gets up, Izumi charges only to eat a Big Boot instead. Revy picks Izumi up and after several Knee Strikes onto her gut, she plants her with a Pedigree before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Revy!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"And… it's over." Klein said in dissapointment.

"People say 'There's always light at the end of a tunnel'. But I don't think that quote applies for Hikari in the semi-finals." Taku said.

"It's official folks, Revy shall face Hikari Yagami in the semi-finals. Winner go to the finals with the belt." Klein announced.

"And… oh come on that's enough!" Taku shouted as Revy delivers a Beatdown onto Izumi before picking her up and Chokeslams her.

"Can you hear that impact? Revy's serious to win that title from Hikari in the semi finals!" Klein asked.

"I think you're right, and she's going to send another message!" Taku answered as Revy, lifting Izumi up on a Gorila Press, easily throws her out of the ring like a piece of paper before leaving the ring.

"I believe that's a warning to the current champion." Taku observed.

"No shit. May God bless Hikari in the semi-finals against this gunslinger." Klein hoped.

(Backstage)

We can see Taiki Kudo, Zenjirou Tsurugi and Shinji Ikari talking about the main event.

"Listen Shinji. If you win this match, then we can move on to Stage 2."Taiki explained.

"Remind me Taiki, what was the Stage 2 again?" Zenjirou asked.

"Simple. Win the AWF Championship of course! Then we'll move on to Stage 3." Taiki answered.

"And that Stage 3 is?" Zenjirou asked.

"(laughs) You'll see. Come on, it's time to hunt the gold!" Taiki replied before the RR heads to the ring.

"Up next, Number 1 Contenders Match for Simon's title! Will RR's plan came to fruition?" Klein announced.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo)

_Next week…_

_AWF heads to Sacramento, California with 2 more cities left before going on the Fictional Tour!_

_Watch your favorite AWF Stars duking it out in many matches!_

_Can Shinn and Flit put their differences aside and take out the Celestrial Being from their race for the AWF Japanese title?_

_Luffy and Toriko's chemistry are tested as they faces 2 other Tag Teams in a Triple Threat Tag Team Match!_

_Plus, 2 more First Round Matches for the Womens and Divas Championship Tournament!_

_All this and more next week!_

_AWF Thursday Night Subs, live every Thursday on SyFy!_

(Ring)

"The following is a Triple Threat Match for the Number 1 Contendership for the AWF Championship!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

_**Hey! Nothing You Can Say!  
Nothing's Gonna Change What You've Done to Me.  
Now It's Time to Shine.  
I'm Gonna Take What's Mine.  
Take What's Mine**_

(Burn in My Light by Mercy Drive Plays)

"Introducing first, representing the Rookie Revolution, accompanied by Taiki Kudo and Zenjirou Tsurugi, from Tokyo-3, Japan, he is the 'Third Child', Shinji Ikari!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"At Anime Mania, Taiki was so broken to pieces that he can't even compete for Simon's title anymore." Klein reminded.

"However, that allows Taiki to host a Pass the Torch moment by assigning Shinji Ikari, the latest member of the RR, to hunt for the title." Taku continued.

"No doubt in my mind Shinji would be a great Main Eventer. But he's currently on the wrong side." Klein said.

_**Look in my eyes, what do you see?  
Cult of Personality**_

(Cult of Personality by Living Colour Plays)

"Next, representing Vongola Familia, Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"Nobita's protégé is right here folks, still pissed after Ash's actions of taking him out last week." Klein pointed.

"And now he's trapped inside this No.1 Contenders Match all thanks to Ash's goal to regain the AWF Title which also involves the RR." Taku continued.

_**On This Day I see clearly everything has come to life  
A bitter place and a broken dream  
And we'll leave it all, leave it all behind**_

(Metalingus by Alter Bridge Plays)

"And lastly, from Pallet Town, he is the 'Rated 'R' Pokemon Trainer', Ash Ketchum!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"Kicking 2 Digidestineds asses? Spearing Nobita during his retirement speech? Folks, here's your possible No.1 Contender." Klein pointed.

"I believe Tsuna and the RR have different agendas with Ash. RR for the No.1 Contendership while Tsuna for what Ash did to Nobita." Taku added.

(Bell Rings)

The 3 look at each other until Tsuna and Ash decided to put their differences aside and attacks Shinji on a 2 on 1 Beatdown. The two picks Shinji up and Irish Whips him crashing onto the corner before Tsuna sets to Irish Whip Ash onto Shinji. Ash however reverses the Irish Whip, sending Tsuna towards Shinji instead. Shinji however pushes Tsuna away with a Boot to the face before Ash knocks him down with a Lou Thesz Press. He then catches Shinji's kick before smashing Shinji's leg with his elbow. Ash pushes Shinji onto the corner before Battering Rams Shinji's spine several times before Tsuna climbs onto Ash's back, went to the top turnbuckle and punches Shinji's face several times. Ash catches Tsuna and Powerbombs him before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Shinji stops the count.

Shinji puts Ash on a Headlock (yes I'm mocking Randy Orton and his boring Headlocks. :D) until Tsuna gets up and kicks Shinji's back. After picking Shinji up, Tsuna places him on the ropes before delivering several Martial Arts Kicks onto his chest with 'Yes!' chants everytime it connects. He then smashes Shinji's face with an Elbow Tackle before going to Clothesline him out of the ring. Shinji however managed to Back Body Drops him out of the ring only to have Tsuna holding on the ropes. As Tsuna stands on the ring apron, Shinji tackles Tsuna to the spine before delivering a Rope-Hung DDT. Ash from behind turns Shinji around and goes for a Jawbreaker, but Shinji manages to push Ash away and as Ash bounces off the ropes, Shinji catches him and plants him with a Scoop Slam before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Ash kicks out.

Shinji grabs Ash's arm and nails a Knee Drop onto it before doing the same thing onto Ash's legs and other arm. He then puts Ash on a Chinlock until Tsuna ends the rest hold with a kick onto Shinji's back side of his head. Tsuna nails several Elbow Drops onto Ash before turning around and Arm Drags Shinji onto the mat and puts him on an Armbar (Move No. 1000: ARMBAR!). After a minute, Ash bounces off the ropes and blasted Tsuna's face with a Big Boot before picking Shinji up, plants him with the Pokeball Catch (Edgecution) and goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Taiki Kudo interupts the referee!

"I can't believe it! The RR are playing dirty!" Klein exclaimed.

Ash went towards Taiki, but Taiki jumps off the ring apron while the referee were distracted by Zenjirou. Taiki grabs Ash's leg and pulls him out of the ring, leaving Tsuna and Shinji in the ring. While Ash attacks Taiki, Tsuna waits for Shinji to get up on the corner. As Shinji gets up, Tsuna blasts him with a Running Knee onto his face (Knees 2 Faces!) followed up with a Corner Bulldog. He then climbs the top turnbuckle and sets for a Flying Elbow Drop, but Ash pushes him crashing onto the mat from behind! As the referee were distracted by Tsuna, Zenjirou quickly smacks Ash's leg with a Kendo Stick before hitting a Russian Leg Sweep onto the floor. As Tsuna gets up and turns around, he receives the Third Impact (RKO) by Shinji before Shinji goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Shinji Ikari!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"As expected, the RR played dirty, screwing both Tsuna and Ash from the title shot." Taku explained.

"News flash! Ash screwed Tsuna, not RR! He pushed Tsuna down!" Klein corrected.

"And Ash got screwed by a sneak attack by Zenjirou. I'm sure Tsuna and Ash will put their differences aside right now because of what the RR just did." Taku replied.

"Right now the RR stands triumph while Tsuna and Ash looked at each other in disbelief… and disgust." Klein observed. "That's all for this episode of AWF. This is 'The Accel Online Duo' signing out! See ya in Sacramento!" he announced.

"Good ni… wait? What did you call us?" Taku asked in surprise as the show ends with the RR Standing Triumphly on the stage.

…

Match Results:

Renton Thurston def. Oga Tatsumi (retains AWF Extreme title)

Masaru Daimon def. Renton Thurston (wins AWF Extreme title)

Nanoha Takamachi def. Tazusa Sakurano (first round of Divas Tournament, Nanoha advances to the semi-finals facing Shana)

Shinn Asuka vs Flit Asuno ended in a No Contest

Team HeroKazu def. Frontier Kids and Sohma Dynasty

Masaru Daimon def. Renton Thurston (Off-Panel Parking Lot Brawl, retains AWF Extreme title)

Revy def. Izumi Orimoto (first round of the Womens Tournament, Revy dvances to the semi-finals facing Hikari Yagami)

Shinji Ikari def. Ash Ketchum and Sawada Tsunayoshi (wins No. 1 Contendership for the AWF World Championship)

A/N: There you go, first episode in USA and second episode of this season!

You know, if it wasn't for UWE, UCA, CCW and others, this chapter won't even reach 10000 words. (I usually have PPVs with 10000 words. I've never wrote a normal show with more than 10000 words) Don't get me wrong guys, I love long matches (I'm sure many of us wrote long matches as a protest to WWE for their Squash Matches) but I'm struggling to avoid writing PPV Quality matches. (seriously guys, some of your matches in normal shows are PPV Quality) Why bothering writing a PPV Quality Match on a normal episode?

… calm down Nazirul… ranting won't change the world…

(ahem)

So what am I going to hype for the next episode? (Lex Luger's voice) I don't know! I'm not good at hyping something up! (even if I do, I'll screw up instead) Besides, I'm sure no one cares about me…

(slaps myself)

… what the hell am I saying? Enough with talking nonsence!

Next chapter will come before TNA Lockdown 2013. (Maybe) Until then, please review!


	4. Episode 3

Alright! Another episode of AWF is here!

Okay Nazirul, let's finish this before TNA Lockdown 2013 PPV… (deep breath) Here we go!

Disclaimer: Nazirul owns no one.

…

_Madame De Stael said:_

"_One Must Choose In Life Between Boredom and Suffering"_

_Boredom: (shows a picture of Aizen) Bleach without Kubo's Trolling_

_Suffering: (shows a picture of Aizen with a Trollface on his face) Bleach with Kubo's Trolling_

_De Stael is dead…_

_There's always an alternative! _

_Stop Watching/Reading Bleach after Soul Society arc!_

…

(April, Week 3)

(Ring)

The show begins with no 'Across the Nation' playing or fireworks blasting on the Titantron. Instead, the show begins with Ash Ketchum inside the ring.

"Allow me to apologize for making this episode having no opening theme song or fireworks. That's because I've been in the ring before the clock says 10:00 PM." Ash explained. "On to business, you might be wondering what the hell am I doing here right? Let me show you something from last week." He pointed to the Titantron.

(Titantron)

_Ash bounces off the ropes and blasted Tsuna's face with a Big Boot before picking Shinji up, plants him with the Pokeball Catch (Edgecution) and goes for the pin._

_The referee counts, "1,2,…" Taiki Kudo interupts the referee! _

_Ash went towards Taiki, but Taiki jumps off the ring apron while the referee were distracted by Zenjirou. Taiki grabs Ash's leg and pulls him out of the ring, leaving Tsuna and Shinji in the ring._

(Ring)

"No wait! I have another!" Ash continued.

(Titantron)

_He then climbs the top turnbuckle and sets for a Flying Elbow Drop, but Ash pushes him crashing onto the mat from behind! As the referee were distracted by Tsuna, Zenjirou quickly smacks Ash's leg with a Kendo Stick before hitting a Russian Leg Sweep onto the floor. As Tsuna gets up and turns around, he receives the Third Impact (RKO) by Shinji before Shinji goes for the pin._

_The referee counts, "1,2,3!"_

"_Here's your winner, Shinji Ikari!" Yui announced as the crowd boos._

(Ring)

"Sure, I pushed your darling hero Tsuna off the turnbuckle, but if you looked closely…. I got screwed!" he explained as the crowd cheers/boos. "Glad to hear some cheers from you people. Maybe everyone here hates the RR more than me embarassing Digimon at Anime Mania. And so let's cut to the chase. I want a rematch! I want a rematch without the RR interfering at all! And I won't move even an inch until I got one!" he threatened before sitting in the middle of the ring.

"I believe Ash is holding the ring hostage." Taku observed.

"How on earth did you hold an object under hostage?" Klein wondered.

(Cult of Personality by Living Colour Plays as the crowd cheers)

**Look In My Eyes, What Do You See?  
The Cult of Personality!**

"While Ash is busy asking a rematch, he forgot about something else." Taku said.

"That's right. Two weeks ago Ash Speared Nobita during his 'Pass the Torch' process to Tsuna, pissing Tsuna in the process." Klein explained as Tsuna heads to the ring before entering it and confronts Ash.

"Bla bla bla! You were complaining about getting screwed by the RR and yet you forgot that you screwed me before they screwed you!" Tsuna shouted.

"It's every men for himself you moron! I pushed you in order to win the damn thing. But one of those damn RR Members screwed me! Why are you here anyway? This is my road to the AWF Championship, not yours!" Ash replied.

"Need a reminder? Simple. You attacked by mentor two weeks ago and I won't let you get away until I managed to avenge him." Tsuna reminded.

"Are you kidding? You still wanted to avenge your mentor? Get lost kid, I'm making an impact during that time and I'm going to make another, by winning the title." Ash replied.

"I promise Nobita that I will be the new Face of this Company! And to be the new Face of this company, I'm going to do something that Nobita has done before…. Winning the AWF Championship from Simon." Tsuna explained as the crowd cheers.

"So while you're going to win the title for Nobita, I'm going to win the title for myself?" Ash asked as Tsuna nods. "Boy we have different agenda and views. It doesn't matter though because…"

"The road for Simon's title doesn't involve the RR Ash! It only involves you and me. I'm going to beat you and then chase the title! And I don't give a damn if RR managed to win the title!" Tsuna vowed as the crowd cheers.

**You Know It's The MacMillitant  
Coming to Get It On**

(MacMillitant by Jim Johnston Plays as GM Nazirul appears on the stage to cheers)

"Hold on guys! Hold on! You know, judging by you two hating each other, I could book you two on a match tonight for the No.1 Contendership. Sadly, neither of you are No. 1 Contender. Instead, it was Shinji Ikari who trashed both of you last week." Nazirul said. "And yes I know the RR played dirty last week which is why I had this planned. Tonight, there's going to be a 6 Man Tag Team Match which is going to be the Rookie Revolution vs Simon the Digger… and both of you!" he announced as the crowd cheers while Ash and Tsuna looked at each other in disbelief. "By the way guys, if Simon's team wins that match, you two shall receive another shot for the No. 1 Contendership! If I were any one of you, I'll form an temporary alliance for tonight. Good luck and I hope I get you see you guys competing for a shot next week!" he finished before leaving.

"Looks like it's do or die for both Tsuna and Ash." Klein said.

"Two guys with different agendas and hatred on each other, forced to team up with Simon in a 6 Man Tag Match. Any backstabbing and their shot for the gold are gone. Deleted" Taku explained.

"But after what Ash did to Nobita, can Tsuna even consider forming a temporary alliance with Ash?" Klein wondered.

"Speaking of Ash, there are 2 other people who got crushed by Ash's impact: Daisuke Motomiya and Takeru Takaishi." Taku reminded.

"Two weeks ago after Anime Mania, both Digidestineds blamed each other, thus resulting a brawl." Klein continued.

(Promo)

_(5__th__ April 2012)_

"_Hear that Takeru? Hear those fans heckling us? Did you hear our fandom heckling us for our defeat?!" Daisuke asked angrily to Takeru as Takeru didn't answer. "What's the matter? Felling guilty already? Well you should be! Thanks to you, we got embarassed by a Pokemon Character of all things in this industry! What do you have to say about this huh? Say it!" Daisuke yelled._

"_SHUT UP!" Takeru yelled back. "You blaming me for our defeat? What about you? If I were you, I would kicked out of that Double Pinfall instead of praying for you to kick out instead! You said you're the Digidestined of Courage, replacing Taichi. But where in the hell are your Courage to kick out huh?" he asked._

"_And what about you? You're the Digidestined of Hope and yet you have abselutely ZERO Hope to kick out of a Pinfall! Thanks to your empty hope, we lost, Ash won, our fandom gets a red blush while the Pokemon fandom rejoiced like no tomorrow! And to think you're a Digidestined!" Daisuke answered._

"_You're a Digidestined too! Since you lost to Ash, that means you're unqualified on be a Digidestined! Why? Because a Digidestined will never, and I mean NEVER, lose to a Pokemon Character!" _

"_Blah blah blah! What a hypocrite! Since both of us lost to Ash, does that mean we're not Digidestineds? Tell me the answer Takeru! Tell me!" Daisuke demanded. "I'VE NEVER FELT EMBARASSED LIKE THIS IN MY ENTIRE LIFE AND IT'S ALL! YOUR! FAULT!" he yelled angrily before Takeru blasted his face with a mic._

"_I'm embarassed too and it's all your fault, not mine!" Takeru answered angrily before he attacks Daisuke until he's forced to retreat out of the ring. As Daisuke gets up, Takeru knocks Daisuke down with a Suicide Dive before beating the hell out of Daisuke until the referee pulls him away. Daisuke gets up and Spears Takeru down onto the enterance ramp before delivering several punches onto Takeru's face until referees pulls him away. The referees then hold both guys away from each other before taking them away from the ring._

(Ring)

"And tonight, those two will return to the ring. Will they be able to realize that it's their fault instead of blaming each other? Let's hope that this ends well." Taku said.

"The following match is an Extreme Rules Match for the AWF Extreme Championship!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

(Basic Thuganomics by John Cena Plays)

"Introducing first, representing DATS, he is your current AWF Extreme Champion, Masaru Daimon!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"Last week Masaru managed to win the title after taking advantage of an extremely tired Renton Thurston." Taku explained.

"Renton tried his best to regain the title, only to eat dirt instead. Now who can step up to challenge Masaru?" Klein continued.

(Man In The Box by Alice in Chains Plays)

"And his opponent, from Odaiba, Japan, Iori Hida!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"Now this is going to a challenge for Masaru tonight." Klein said.

"Iori Hida, self proclaimed ECW fan, is ready to take the gold away from Masaru. Can he actually do it?" Taku asked.

(Bell Rings)

The two stands on the corner before they leave the ring and picks up two Kendo Sticks. After entering the ring with those sticks, the two looked at each other before Masaru goes for a shot only to have Iori blocking it. Iori then pushes Masaru away before hitting Masaru's spine and then his back with the stick. With Masaru on a crawling position, Iori climbs the top turnbuckle and nails Masaru with a Diving Double Leg Stomp onto Masaru's back before dragging him to the middle of the ring and goes for a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Masaru kicks out.

After several shots to Masaru's back with the Kendo Stick, Iori leaves the ring to pick up a Steel Chair from under the ring. As Iori slides into the ring, Masaru avoids him from getting up by hitting him to the back multiple times with a Kendo Stick. After placing the chair on the backside of Iori's head, Masaru smacks the chair with the Kendo Stick, damaging Iori's head in the process. As Iori can be seen rolling around in pain while holding his head, Masaru tries to smack him with the chair only to have Iori rolling out of the ring.

"Masaru's about to play 'Whack Iori Hida' only to have Iori rolling out of the game." Klein said.

Masaru leaves the ring as well with the chair in his hand and as Iori turns around, Masaru Chair Shots him to the gut before planting him with a DDT face first onto the chair. He then picks Iori up and Irish Whips him crashing onto the Steel Steps and as Masaru charges towards him, Iori tackles Masaru to the gut and as Masaru turns around while holding his gut in pain, Iori Bulldogs him face first onto the chair. He then places Masaru sitting near the barriade before picking up a bowling ball from under the ring and then, you guessed it, rolls the ball straight onto Masaru's nuts.

"Oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh!" everyone shouted in unison before Iori nails a Running Low-Angle Dropkick onto the ball, futher damaging Masaru's lower parts.

"Looks like Masaru will have no one to pass his legacy to in the near future." Klein said.

After throwing Masaru back into the ring, Iori picks up a 'STOP' sign before entering the ring with it. As he picks Masaru up, Masaru Eye Rakes him before pushing him face first onto the corner. With Iori sitting on the corner, Masaru places the 'STOP' sign him Iori before picking up a Kendo Stick and smashes the sign with it, damaging Iori in the process. After removing the 'STOP' sign, Masaru picks Iori up and Irish Whips him onto the corner, but Iori reverses the Whip, sending Masaru to the corner instead. Iori charges towards Masaru only to get kicked away before Masaru lifts Iori from behind and sets for an Electric Chair Drop. Iori however manages to nail Masaru with a Headscissors Takedown before nailing a Drop Toe Hold and goes for a quick pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Masaru kicks out.

Iori quickly rolls out of the ring and as Masaru chases him in the ring, Iori pulls him down before pulling him head first onto the floor. As Masaru gets up, he catches the bowling bawl thrown by Iori before Iori nails a Chair Shot to the spine and then DDTs him face first onto the Bowling Ball!

"Good God! I think Masaru has lost all of his tooth after that!" Klein exclaimed.

As 'Holy Shit!' chant commenced, Iori throws Masaru into the ring before entering the ring with a chair as well. With Masaru sitting on the corner, Iori places the chair on the corner before hitting a Baseball Slide onto the chair, damaging Masaru in the process. He then wedges the chair on another corner before picking Masaru up and Irish Whips him towards it, but Masaru reverses the Whip, sending Iori crashing face first onto the wedged chair instead! After pulling the 'STOP' sign to the middle of the ring and as Iori turns around, Masaru picks him up and plants him with the Digital Smash (F-U) straight onto the 'STOP' sign before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner and STILL your AWF Extreme Champion, Masaru Daimon!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"Iori tried his best, but all his efforts produced nothing as Masaru manages to retain the gold." Taku said.

(Nightmare by Jim Johnston Plays)

"Wait a minute! A new challenger appears!" Klein exclaimed as Yu Narukami can be seen on the audience seats doing his Swagtastic Sandman-like Enterance.

"Yu's going to take advantage of the 24/7 Rules! Can he take the title away from Masaru?" Taku asked.

"I think we're going to find out, and Masaru's heading towards Yu!" Klein exclaimed as Masaru leaves the ring and enters the audiences seats, chasing after Yu.

(Bell Rings)

As Masaru arrives, he wasn't able to catch a breath as Yu immidiately smacks his face with a Kendo Stick. After several Kendo Shots onto Masaru's gut, Yu drags Masaru to the stairs before Yu climbs it… and nails a Senton Bomb from the stairs onto Masaru! He then pins Masaru.

"Come on ref! Yu for new champion!" Klein begged.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Masaru kicks out!

"How… how on earth did he kicked out after all those punishments?" Klein asked in shock.

"This is Masaru Daimon we're talking about! He can take anything thrown at him!" Taku answered.

Yu climbs the stairs and goes for another Senton Bomb, but Masaru rolls away, sending Yu crashing back first onto the rough cold floor! He then chokes Yu out with the Deleted Digisouls (STFU) as Yu immidiately taps out.

"Your winner and STILL AWF Extreme Champion, Masaru Daimon!" Yu announced as the crowd boos.

"Two victories in one night, now that's an archivement for Masaru tonight." Taku said.

"But Masaru has to remember that he has other guys in the locker room wanting that title as well. He has to keep himself focused." Klein reminded.

(Locker Room)

We can see the Harem's Most Wanted, Keitaro Urashima and Negi Springfield getting ready for their match.

"Okay Negi, why of all names for our team you have to pick that as our name?" Keitaro asked.

"Why not? You and I have one thing in common: Too many girls around." Negi answered.

"But still… our team name reminded us of a certain TNA team with a WWE Legend in that team. If those crowd chanted 'Knock Knock Who's Theme Braden Walker' to me, you'll treat me to dinner." Keitaro warned.

"No props… I think." Negi replied with a sweatdrop. Then the door knocks. "Come in!" he replied as the door opens, revealing Luffy and Toriko.

"Well what do you know? It's the Pirates of the Empty Bellies." Keitaro joked.

"Joke all you want you '4 Eyes Duo'. I can't believe we have to deal with a pair of harem leads and those damned SOS Brigade." Toriko said.

"We're warning you guys. We're chasing that title too during the Road to Anime Mania and we're going to beat any tea in our path to get that title. Whether it's going to be your guys, or those Brigade guys." Keitaro warned.

"Oh! We're scared! Here! Take my money and don't hurt me!" Luffy sarcasticly begged. "Do we look like we're scared of your empty threats? We're Team Shounen Jump and we're not scared of anyone, espacially a glass wearing duo. See you nerds in the ring!" he said before he and Toriko leaves the locker room.

(Ring)

"Ladies and gentlemen coming up next is another First Round Match in the Womens Championship Tournament! But first, let's recap the Tourney." Klein announcd.

"Two weeks ago Hikari Yagami advances to the semi-finals along with her title after beating former champ Haruhi Suzumiya." Taku explained.

"And last week, Revy manages to demolish Izumi Orimoto, thus allowing her to advance to the semis, facing Hikari for the belt." Klein continued.

"This is a First Round Match in the Womens Championship Tournament!" Yu announced as the crowd cheers.

(All The Things She Said by t.A.T.u Plays)

"Introducing first, from Shinjuku, Japan, Ruki Makino!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"The toughest female Digidestined is ready to get the title. And with Haruhi out of the picture, she doesn't have anything to worry about." Klein said.

"If Ruki and Hikari advances all the way to the finals, it's going to be an epic Digidestined vs Tamer Match at our first PPV." Taku said.

(New Fondation by Jim Johnston Plays)

"And her opponent, representing the Sohma Dynasty, Tohru Honda!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"No farts? Phew!" Klein sighed in relief.

"The former Womens Champion might look like a suitable future wife, but in the ring she has a lot of moves on her sleeves." Taku explained.

(Bell Rings)

The two girls stands at the middle of the ring before locking each other up in a Collar and Elbow Tie Up until Ruki manages to went behind Tohru and grabs her before setting for a Belly-to-Back Suplex. Tohru however manages to grab Ruki's head and puts her on a Side Headlock until Ruki manages to break free after punching Tohru's spine several times before planting her down with a Russian Leg Sweep. She then grabs Tohru's leg and delivers several Elbow Drops onto it before planting her with a Knee Drop onto the leg and goes for a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Tohru kicks out.

Ruki grabs both of Tohru's legs before nailing a Knee Drop onto her spine. She then grabs the legs again and sets to Catapult her onto the corner only to get pushed away to the corner instead. Tohru gets up, went to the corner and manages to catch Ruki's kick before smashing her leg with her elbow. She then delivers several Knife Edge Chops onto Ruki as the crowd yells 'Woo!' everytime it connects. She then Irish Whips Ruki onto the corner, but Ruki reverses the Whip, sending Tohru onto the corner instead. Ruki goes for a Running Forearm Smash only to get Elbow Tackled to the face by Tohru instead. Tohru grabs Ruki from behind and nails a Bridging German Suplex Pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Ruki kicks out.

The two gets up and traded fists onto each other until Ruki kicks Tohru to the gut and then plants her with a Fisherman Suplex. She then grabs Tohru's legs and puts her on a Figure 4 Leg Lock with 'Woo!'s blooming in the arena. After a few seconds of pressure applyings, Tohru manages to grab the ropes, forcing Ruki to release Tohru from the hold. As Tohru's on the lower ropes, Ruki proceeds to stomp her several times before placing her head on the rope and Foot Chokes her until the referee stops her. Ruki picks Tohru up from behind and plants her with a Belly to Back Suplex Backbreaker before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Tohru kicks out.

Ruki picks Tohru up and sets for the Widow's Peak, but Tohru counters with a Back Body Drop. Ruki gets up and attacks only to get Hip Tossed instead before Tohru nails several Japanese Arm Drags followed by an Inverted Atomic Drop and an Inverted Backbreaker. She then drags Ruki to the middle of the ring and sets for the Sharpshooter only to get a kick to the face instead. As Tohru's on the ropes, Ruki gets up and goes to Clothesline her out only to get a tackle to the gut before Tohru plants her with a Saito Suplex. She then puts Ruki on the Sharpshooter and with no where to go, Ruki taps out.

"Here's your winner, Tohru Honda!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"The female member of the Sohma Dynasty has advanced to the semis, one match away from the finals!" Klein exclaimed.

"And no farts are given in that ring. On a serious note, Tohru shall face either Chie Satonaka or Hikari Hanazono in the semi-finals. We'll find out her opponent next week." Taku explained.

(GM's Office)

We can see Nazirul trying to handle Shinn Asuka and Flit Asuno.

"Guys guys GUYS!" Nazirul yelled as the office went silent. "Good God you guys could make me deaf with your angry yellings!" he complainted. "Alright. I saw last week's episode and I'll say I'll giving both of you shots for the title. But under one condition." He continued.

"Name it! We'll take it." Flit said.

"Tonight, Shinn will go one of one with Lockon and next week, Flit will go one on one with Setsuna. Whoever wins those matches goes to face Domon for the Japanese title. Deal?" Nazirul offered.

"So what you're saying is… you're going to have Domon defending his title in a Triple Threat Match?" Shinn asked as Nazirul nods. "Listen Flit. As much as I despise you right you, I think we have something in common: Desire for that belt. I'll take the deal!" he accepted.

"If you say so Shinn, then I'll take it as well!" Flit accepted as well.

"Excellent. Now if I were you Shinn, I would get myself ready because your match is next." Nazirul reminded before Shinn and Flit leaves the office.

(Promo)

_And now it's time for AWF Rewind!_

…

_Last week:_

"_Introducing first, representing Z.A.F.T,…"_

_Before Yui could even continue, Flit knocks down Shinn from behind before stomping him multiple times and kicks him like a rolling barrel on the enterance ramp._

"_Looks like Flit can't control his patience! He's attacking Shinn before his name was announced!" Klein exclaimed._

"_I don't think anyone could make a gap between these two angry kids." Taku said._

…

_Shinn gets up and rams Flit back first onto the ring apron before punching his head multiple times until Flit is busted wide open! He then throws Flit into the ring before entering the ring as well._

"_And now let the match begin!" Klein announced. Before the bell could even be rang, Flit gives Shinn a Low Blow before hitting a Gutwrench Powerbomb onto Shinn. He then goes for the pin._

"_Will this be the shortest match ever in AWF's History?" Taku asked._

_(Bell Rings)_

_The referee counts, "1,2,…" Shinn kicks out._

"_So close! Flit almost made a new record there!" Klein exclaimed._

_Flit picks both of Shinn's legs and sets to Catapult him onto the turnbuckle, but Shinn manages to push Flit away crashing onto the corner before getting up and goes for a Running Battering Ram. Flit however manages to push Shinn away with an Elbow Tackle to the face before Chop Blocking his leg and goes for an Ankle Lock. Shinn manages to get himself standing on one feet before turning around and nailing Flit with a Dragon Whip. He the bounces off the ropes and knocks Flit down with a Running Forearm Smash before sending Flit crashing onto the ropes with a Flapjack. He then picks Flit up and sets for the Full Throttle, but then…_

"_Wait a minute? What the?" Klein shouted in shock as Setsuna F Seiei and Lockon Stratos attacks both Shinn and Flit respectively, ending the match via Interference._

"_They had nothing to do with Shinn or Flit, but why would they interfere this match?" Taku wondered._

"_Remember that whoever wins this match gets to face Domon for the Japanese title? I think those Celestrial Bastards are trying to avoid either of them to gain a title shot!" Klein reminded._

"_I guess you're right. And now those CB Boys are tearing those Angry Gundam Pilots apart!" Taku replied as Setsuna and Lockon respectively nails Shinn and Flit with the GN Drop (Wasteland) and the Dynames Ammo (White Noise) before Lockon picks up a mic._

"_I'll do the talking Setsuna. Ahem… pardon us you little angry kids. While you guys are playing 'Tearing Each Other Bodies Apart', you forgot something. My partner here is the former AWF Japanese Champion and he haven't invoke his rematch clause yet. Until his title rematch is set, neither of you are allowed to get a shot for that title. Got it?" Lockon said to Shinn and Flit as the two rolls out of the ring. "Domon Kasshu, we, the Celestrial Being, gives you a warning. Sooner or later, we'll strip the belt away from you. I don't care whether it's going to be me or Setsuna. As long as we regain that belt, our mission is complete. Objective one complete, on to objective two!" he warned before dropping the mic and leaves the ring with Setsuna following persuit._

"_Of course! We forgot that the title holder for that match at Anime Mania was Setsuna! No wonder those CB guys wanted the belt back." Klein explained._

"_So now Domon has more opponents to be dealed with. Although I'm sure he's not going to bother with Flit and Shinn due to their current directions." Taku said._

(Ring)

_**It's a shame for they, lobster head  
A careless man who could wind up dead  
You wear your sin like it's some kind of prize  
Too many limes, two men in lines**_

(Written In My Face by Sean Jeaness and Jim Johnston Plays)

"This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, accompanied by Setsuna F Seiei, from Ireland, Lockon Stratos!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"Why on earth use our GM give this song to Lockon? I can't take him seriously with 'Lobster Head' voice surounding the arena." Taku asked.

"I'm sure Lockon gets this song due to him being…. Irish? Talk about stereotyping…" Klein answered.

_**Hakanaku chitta hikari ga  
Bokura wo ima yobi samasu  
Kanashimi wa oto wo tate  
Kieru ano basho kara**_

(Pride by High and Mighty Colour Plays)

"Introducing first, representing Z.A.F.T, Shinn Asuka!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers/boos.

"Back to business, this match has bene booked earlier due to Celestrial Being's interference last week during Shinn's match with Flit." Taku explained.

"Both CB Members are former Japanese Champs, and they're going to walk through those angry boys to reclaim the gold." Klein added.

"But on the other hand, both Shinn and Flit wants the belt too. We're see if something's interesting could happen here." Taku finished.

(Bell Rings)

Without wasting any time, Shinn charges towards Lockon who's on the corner and strikes him with multiple punches until the referee pulls him away. Shinn pushes the referee away before stomping Lockon to the gut multiple times until the referee warned Shinn for his actions that could get him DQ'ed. He then Elbow Tackles Lockon's throat several times before placing him on the top turnbuckle. Once Shinn climbs to the top turnbuckle, he sets for a Super-plex. But Lockon Eye Rakes Shinn before Headbutting him to the face several times until he crashes onto the mat. Lockon stands up and knocks Shinn down with a Flying Double Axe Handle to the face before going for a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Shinn kicks out.

Lockon picks Shinn up only to get Elbow Tackled to the gut before Shinn grabs Lockon's head and delivers several Knee Strikes onto Lockon's face before lifting him up on a Fireman's Carry. Lockon however slips away from Shinn and grabs him from behind and plants him with an Inverted Backbreaker followed by an Inverted Neckbreaker. As Shinn gets up using the ropes and turns around, Lockon Clotheslines him out of the ring, but Shinn holds on the ropes. As Shinn stands on the ring apron, Lockon knocks him silly with a Head Shot (Brouge Kick), sending him flying out of the ring all the way face first onto the announce table!

"Now that HAS to knock Shinn out of his career!" Klein exclaimed as the referee starts the 10 Count.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,…"

Shinn crawl into the ring only to met by several stomps onto his back by Lockon. He then picks Shinn up and lifts him on his shoulder before going to ram him face first onto the top turnbuckle, but Shinn slips away before pushing Lockon from behind crashing face first onto the top turnbuckle and knocks him down with the SEED Rage (Scoop Lift Spun out into a reverse STO). He then picks Lockon up and Irish Whips him onto the ropes, setting up for the Wings of Destiny (Lifting Sitout Spinebuster), but Lockon reverses the Whip, sending Shinn bouncing off the ropes instead. Lockon catches Shinn, lifts him up and silences him with the Dynames Ammo (White Noise) before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Lockon Stratos!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"Stupid Sexy Lockon has won a shot for Domon's title! Poor Shinn getting his ass kicked right there." Klein observed.

"If Setsuna beats Flit next week, this is not going to go well for Domon's title defence." Taku said.

While Lockon leaves the ring, the referee can be seen checking on Shinn with Shinn pushing the referee away. As the referee offers some assistance to get up, Shinn refuses before getting up and kicks the turnbuckle out of anger. He then went towards the referee, grabs his collar and tosses him onto the turnbuckle before beating him up in anger, forcing some other referees and Lunamaria Hawke to head towards the ring and calm Shinn down. After a minute, they manages to take Shinn to the backstage.

(Backstage)

We can see Takeru Takaishi heading to the ring.

"From Gundam to Digimon. Up next, Takeru and Daisuke confronts each other once again. But this time, can they finally realized that neither on them are the reason why they lost to Ash at Anime Mania? Stay tuned!" Klein announced.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo)

_Two weeks from now…_

_AWF shall go friendly and competative!_

_Watch as your favorite stars duking it out against other company's finest talents!_

_First off, we'll be live this Sunday for an X-Over PPV Special featuring the WWT Alumni!_

_Then, on May 3rd, AWF shall go head to head, toe to toe with their newest rival after WWT's demise, XFWA! _

_Both events are live in Los Angeles, California!_

_Tickets for both shows are on sale now! Check your local schedule!_

(Ring)

"Alright for those two Special shows! Man I can't wait to go to Los Angeles!" Klein cheered.

"First we'll face WWT guys like Spongebob, Patrick, Danny, Jimmy and Timmy. Then we'll face XFWA which might feature the debut of Amata Sora and of course, Klein's friend Kirito." Taku explained.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, Takeru Takaishi!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

(No More Words by Endeverafter Plays)

"If the Digimon Trio haven't told you this, let us do it for you all." Klein offered.

"At Anime Mania, Ash trashed Digimon by beating both Daisuke and Takeru inside the Hell in a Cell, leading the two Digidestineds blaming each other for causing the Digimon fandom to be embarassed." Taku explained.

"And trust me, Taku isn't joking. Those Pokemon guys are trashing the entire Digimon fandom eversince Anime Mania and they are everywhere! Twitter, Facebook, Tout, everywhere! I felt sorry for the Digimon fandom." Klein said in sympathy as Takeru is already in the ring.

"Before I begin, I, with everything inside me, would like to apologize for my lost to Ash Ketchum at Anime Mania. I'm serious. Eversince my lost, I felt embarassed and dirty. I felt like I completely lost my soul and the light inside my heart. This could have been avoided if Daisuke is the one who kicks out instead of asking for me to kick out. If he kicks out, you Digimon guys won't hide your face on a paper bag like that guy over there." Takeru pointed as the camera shows a Digimon fan with a paper bag on his head. "Daisuke Motomiya, you own me and the Digimon fandom an apology for losing to Ash. Get your lazy butt right here!" he called as the crowd cheers.

…

(I Walk Alone by Saliva Plays)

"There he is folks, the Googlehead of 02." Klein pointed as the crowd boos.

"Both Daisuke and Takeru sshould be blamed for their lost, but instead they blamed each other. Right now can Takeru convince Daisuke that this is all their own fault?" Taku asked as Daisuke enters the ring and stares at Takeru.

"Alright Daisuke, let's make this easy and simple…"

"Easy and simple?" Daisuke interupted. "Easy and simple?" he repeated.

"Yeah. We lost to Ash at Anime Mania and it's our own faults. Neither of us kicked out nor rolls away from Ash's Barbed Wire Frog Splash. What do you say Daisuke? Would you apologize to them and me?" Takeru asked.

"I'll apologize to them." Daisuke answered as the crowd cheers. "But not to you!" he continued as the cheers turned heel as they transformed into boos. "You're the hero to them, not me! I'm just a decoy protagonist for Digimon 02! Our lost was our fault, not mine! Child of Hope my ass!" he ranted.

"If you're just a decoy protag, then why are you wearing Taichi's old Googles? Plus, both of us are 02 Protags, not either of us. Therefore, we should blame ourselves for our lost at AMII." Takeru explained.

"… but you're the Child of Hope right? Then why didn't you give the Digimon fandom a Hope by kicking out? You're pathedic Takeru and will always be that way! Because of you and your so called 'hope', we lost, Ash won and I got embarrased beyond belief! First you stole Hikari from me and now you helped Ash to not only steal your pride, but mine as well! As someone who's always being jealous at you, I hate you and I always hate you for everything you did! We lost and it's all your fault! Done! End of story! No forgiveness!" Daisuke said in anger as the crowd boos in disgust.

"… if you want to blame me for our lost, then go ahead…. Because I hate you too!" Takeru replied before hitting Daisuke's face with the mic. The two then brawls against each other until many referees rushed to stop it.

"Enough enough ENOUGH!" GM Nazirul shouted on the Titantron. "Blame each other all you want, but that won't solve anything! Instead, I have a brilliant idea! At our first PPV of the Season, one of your prides shall recover while another shall be trashed as it's going to be Daisuke Motomiya vs Takeru Takaishi… in a Last Man Standing Match! Winner smiles, loser cries!" he announced as the crowd cheers.

"Now this is going to be awesome! Only one Digidestined shall leave the first PPV with their pride intact!" Klein cheered.

"We'll promise you that this match will be more epic than any AJ Styles vs Christopher Daniels match that they had in their entire career… I hope…" Taku promised nervously.

(Backstage)

"What the hell were you thinking Shinn!?" Lunamaria scolded. "Attacking the referee because of losing? Are you out of your mind?" she continued.

"Stop nagging damnit! I lost that damn match! I was so close on the title! If Flit wins next week he'll laugh at me for sure!" Shinn shouted back.

"And indeed I will!"

Flit Asuno appears on the scene.

"Poor little Shinn losing to a Lobster Head and got scolded by his mother…" Flit taunted.

"Shut up!" Shinn yelled angrily before pounding his fist onto the wall.

"Well Shinn, rage all you want, but the fact is that I will beat Setsuna next week and then beat both Lockon and Domon for title. And after that… (look towards Shinn) I'll force you to look at the title that I will hold soon. In the meantime, why don't you get an anger therapy? Farewell my former partner, hope you'll enjoy your ticket to Jobbersville while I'm on Midcard City!" he taunted before leaving.

"GET BACK HERE ASUNO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR TAUNTING ME LIKE THAT!" Shinn yelled angrily.

"Pipe down! We're playing video games here!" Yosuke Hanamura can be heard from the other side of the backstage.

"Sorry!" Lunamaria shouted to the Persona 4 Locker Room before turning to Shinn. "Are you insane yelling like that?" she asked.

"… damn it!" Shinn shouted before getting up and leaves Lunamaria.

"Shinn… when will you ever get mature?" Lunamaria asked.

(Ring)

(Tattooed Attitude by Dale Oliver Plays)

"This is a Triple Threat Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Kyon and Itsuki, the SOS Brigade!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"Ah yes, we haven't seen the SOS Brigade for a while." Klein said.

"Last time we saw them was when they lost their feud against the Sohma Dynasty. A win here might regain their momentum." Taku explained.

(WWF Steiner Brothers Theme Plays)

"Next, the team of Monkey D Luffy and Toriko, Team Shounen Jump!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"These two are surposed to compete with Black Lagoon and Team HeroKazu for the No. 1 Contendership, but the other tag teams wants a shot for the golds too which leads us to this match." Klein explained.

"If they win, they'll face Team HeroKazu and the winner of next week's match to determine the No. 1 Contenders for the AWF Tag Team title." Taku added.

(TNA America's Most Wanted Theme Plays)

"And lastly, the team of Keitaro Urashima and Negi Springfield, Harem's Most Wanted!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"Alright! New attitudes from these two nerds." Klein praised.

"These two are also on the title hunt back at the Road to Anime Mania only to get kicked out. A win here can put them one step closer to the golds." Taku explained.

(Bel Rings)

Kyon, Luffy and Keitaro starts first for their respective teams. The three look at each other before Kyon goes after Keitaro before Luffy goes after Kyon. Luffy Irish Whips Kyon bouncing off the ropes before going for a Back Body Drop, but Kyon stops on his tracks and kicks Luffy to the face, pushing him to the ropes. He then dodges Keitaro's Clothesline before hitting several kicks onto Keitaro's leg until he's kneeling and then knocks him down with a stiff kick onto his jaw. Luffy turns Kon around and Uppercuts him all the way to the corner before Itsuki tags himself in, runs towards Luffy and knocks him with a Tilt-a-Whirl DDT before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Keitaro stops the count.

Keitaro picks Itsuki up and delivers several knee strikes to the gut before Irish Whipping him onto the corner. After tagging to Negi, the two kicks Itsuki to the gut several times before knocking his tooth out with their Elbow Tackles. Negi turns around and manages to trip Luffy down with a Drop Toe Hold, sending Luffy face first onto Itsuki's ass. With the two sitting on the corner, Negi nails them with a Cannonball before going to the other corner and sets up for the Pactio Kick (Sweet Chin Music).

"This could end early! Kick any one of their teeth out and win the match!" Klein ordered.

Itsuki tries to enter the ring only to get blocked by the referee. Toriko enters the ring and heads towards Negi only to get Pactio Kicked instead. After dizzily walks to the ropes, Negi Clotheslines him out of the ring before turning around and gets kicked to the gut by Itsuki. After planting Negi with the Sliced Bread No. 2, Itsuki turns around and gets a Gomu Gomu no Finisher (Book End) by Luffy instead. Before he could even perform a Spinaroonie, he nails a Japanese Arm Drag onto Kyon before planting him with the Pirate Bomb (BK Bomb, Billy Kidman's finisher).

"He's feeling it! He's feeling the power of friendship!" Klein's about to mark out for the Spinaroonie…

… only to tag himself to Toriko. As Toriko enters the ring, Keitaro went towards him only to get a Free Fall Drop instead before getting himself picked up and gets Powerslammed. He then picks Negi up only to get punched to the gut several times before Negi Uppercuts him away and goes for a Pactio Kick. Toriko catches the kick, chokes Negi and Chokeslams him before putting him on the Gourmet Lock (Steiner Recliner) while Luffy, with Keitaro and the SOS Brigade ouside the ring, dives himself onto them. With nowhere to go, Negi taps out.

"Here are your winners, Team Shounen Jump!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"As predicted, Team Shounen Jump wins the match, gaining momentum in the process!" Klein cheered.

"Now Team HeroKazu has a team to deal with. Next week we shall find out the other team that shal join them into the race for those titles." Taku explained.

(Backstage)

We can see Tsuna walking unti interviewer Matou Sakura appears. "Excuse me Tsuna, but I need to ask you about your match in the main event." She explained.

"If you're asking about my reaction, here's my answer: Not happy. Teaming up with a guy who destroyed my mentor? I can't stand it. If it wasn't for Nazirul's speculation I would have abandon the match as a protest. Fortunately for you Ash, I have a pride in my Vongola Mafia blood. I won't run away and I will help to win the match, thus giving us Contendership matches. I hope you won't be a pussy by walking out tonight because if you do, your 'Impact' for the past several weeks means jackshit." Tsuna replied before leaving Sakura.

"Hey!" someone called and it's… the debuting Shirou Emiya as the crowd cheers.

"_Sempai?_ I thought you're in XFWA?" Sakura asked.

"AWF makes a deal with them and as a result, I'm here along with Saber. How are you doing?" Shurou asked.

"… fine as always _sempai._ I'm quite glad to see you here." Sakura answered.

"Great to hear. Can I have that mic?" Shirou asked as Sakura gives the mic to him. "Masaru Daimon, I congratulate you for retaining your title against two guys earlier. But next week, you'll going head to head with me, Saber's master. I hope you won't underestimate me Masaru because I've the Unlimited Blade Works with me." he warned.

"And throw me as well!" someone interupted and it's… another debutee, Yuji Sakai as the crowd boos.

"Well what do you know? Shana's punching bag is in AWF." Shirou joked.

"Very funny for a guy who once said 'People Die When They Are Killed'." Yuji mocked. "I want a shot for the Extreme title and I don't care if you want it as well. My debut match will be explosive once I win that title next week." He continued.

"How about you, me and Masaru in a Triple Threat for the Extreme title next week? Are you ready for such challenge?" Shirou asked.

"What am I, a filler jobber for a company? Of course I'm ready! Next week, your Unlimited Blade Works means nothing and so as Masaru's Digisoul." Yuji warned before leaving Shirou.

(Ring)

"This is a First Round Match in the AWF Divas Championship Tournament!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

_**I'm a Dreamer  
Hisomu PAWA**_

(Platinum by Maaya Sakamoto Plays)

"Introducing first, from Tomoeda, Japan, Sakura Kinomoto!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"Not only she's cute, but talented as hell! I wonder why no other companies wants to hire her?" Klein wondered.

"Because her name isn't Sakura Avalon? … yeah Nirvana Dubs sucks I know…" Taku replied. "Serious answer, I think that almost every GM in Fiction Wrestling doesn't watch Cardcaptor Sakura or that shitty dubbed Cardcaptors." He continued.

(Glamazon by Jim Johnston Plays)

"And her opponent, residing in Tokyo-3, she is the 'Second Child', Asuka Langley Soryu!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"Now this is going to be great! Power vs Speed, only one shall advance to the semi-finals!" Klein exclaimed.

"Here's a recap of the tournament. So far Shana and Nanoha Takamachi had advanced to the semis and shall face each other soon. As for both Sakura and Asuka, they'll end up facing either Sora Nagino or Misaka Mikoto." Taku reminded.

(Bell Rings)

The two locks up on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up until Asuka pushes Sakura away down onto the mat. Sakura gets up and goes for another tie up only to get pushed away as well. She then dodges Asuka's Clothesline before she nails her with an Enzuigiri. Sakura then bounces off the ropes before knocking Asuka down with a Tilt-a-Whirl Headscissors Takedown. As Asuka rolls out of the ring before getting up there, Sakura bounces off the ropes and knocks her to the barricade with a Suicide Dive. She gets up and went towards Asuka only to get pushed away by a kick onto her face instead before Asuka grabs her and throws her onto the barricade. As she enters the ring, the referee starts the count.

"1,2,3,4,5,…."

Sakura slides into the ring before getting up and eats a Big Boot by Asuka. Asuka picks Sakura up and then lifts her on her shoulder before going to ram her face first onto the top turnbuckle. Sakura however manages to slip away before pushing Asuka crashing onto the turnbuckle from behind. She then tries for a roll up pin, but unable to do so due to Asuka's weight. Asuka grabs Sakura to the throat and slams her head onto the mat until the referee pulls her away. With Sakura standing near the ropes, Asuka went towards her only to receive a Drop Tope Hold, sending her head first onto the lower ropes. With Asuka lying near the ropes, Sakura went to the ring apron and goes for a Slingshot Senton only to have Asuka rolling away, sending Sakura crashing onto the mat. With Sakura sitting painfully, Asuka gets up and blasts her with a Running Kick to the face.

"Oh man! That has got to knock someone out!" Klein exclaimed as Asuka goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Sakura kicks out.

Asuka picks Sakura up from behind and grabs her before setting up for the Second Impact (Glam Slam), but Sakura manages to Elbow Tackle her away to the ropes. She then charges towards Asuka before sliding out of the ring, grabs her leg and pulls her down out of the ring. She then cllimbs to the top rope and goes for a Springboard Moonsault, but Asuka catches her before Powerslamming her onto the cold floor. After throwing Sakura into the ring, Asuka enters the ring as well before lifting Sakura up and goes for a Powerbomb. But Sakura manages to punch Asuka's face several times before taking her down with a Asuka standing on the corner, Sakura nails her with a Cardcaptor Shuffle (Handspring Back Elbow Smash) before Irish Whipping her onto the other corner. Asuka however reverses the Whip, sending Sakura onto the corner instead. Asuka charges towards Sakura only to get kicked to the face before Sakura nails her with the Cardcaptor Release (Kelly Kick/K2) and goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Sakura Kinomoto!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"And the Cardcaptor has advanced to the semi-finals, overcoming the odds!" Klein cheered.

"With this victory, she'll face the winner of next week's match between Sora Nagino and Misaka Mikoto." Taku explained.

"I hope both Sakura and Nanoha wins their match. A dream Magical Girls Match would draw huge buyrates!" Klein hoped.

(Backstage)

We can see Ash Ketchum warming up for the main event until… AWF Shounen Champion Simon the Digger appears as the crowd cheers.

"Well look who we got here, the champion who didn't appear last week. Why did you end up as the champion is beyond me…" Ash said.

"For your information Simon, I was in AWF's Development Territory last week. Not to mention promoting AWF around the country… man being a champ sure gives you a full tight schedule." Simon explained. "Anyway Ash, I'm going to remind you this: Ditch us during our match and don't even think of touching my title belt. Got it?" he reminded.

"Yeah yeah I know. I leave, I can't have that title. But remember Simon, maybe we're partners for tonight, but after that, you're on my hunted list. Let's kick some Rookie Revolution butts." Ash replied before leaving Simon.

(Other side of the Backstage)

We can see Taiki Kudo, Zenjirou Tsurugi and Shinji Ikari heading to the ring.

"This is the big time folks! Can Ash, Tsuna and Simon team up against this menace or will they break up because of Simon's title? Stay tuned folks! There's one more match to go!" Klein announced.

(Commercial Break)

(Ring)

(It's a New Day by Adelitas Way Plays)

"This is a 6 Man Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Taiki Kudo, Zenjirou Tsurugi and Shinji Ikari, the Rookie Revolution!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"Despite losing at Anime Mania, Taiki manages to launch a Plan B: Injecting the Rookie Revolution into AWF." Klein explained.

"Right now the RR are using their newest recruit, Shinji Ikari to win the AWF Championship from Simon as a part of a big plan." Taku continued.

_**You think you know me…**_

(Metalingus by Alter Bridge Plays)

_**On This Day I see clearly everything has come to life  
A bitter place and a broken dream  
And we'll leave it all, leave it all behind**_

"Introducing their opponents first, from Pallet Town, the 'Rated R Pokemon Trainer', Ash Ketchum!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"Ash has a huge momentum going for him after his return. Taking out Takeru and Daisuke at Anime Mania and took out Nobita 72 Hours later." Taku explained.

"Last week Ash got screwed by the RR, and despite being selfish, Ash is forced to team up with Tsuna and Simon or else he won't get another shot for the title." Klein added.

_**Look in my eyes, what do you see?  
Cult of Personality**_

(Cult of Personality by Living Colour Plays)

"Next, representing Vongola Familia, Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"Let's hope, HOPE, that Tsuna and Ash could put their differences aside for tonight's match." Klein hoped.

"Tsuna hated Ash for, you guessed it, attacking Nobita after the 'Pass the Torch' ceremony two weeks ago. But Tsuna has to remember, any attempt to abandon your partners and your title shot will be turned into dust." Taku explained.

(Whatever by Our Lady Peace Plays)

"And lastly, representing Dai-Gurren-Dan, he is the current AWF Champion, Simon the Digger!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"Simon has put on an excusting effort to beat Taiki for the title at Anime Mania only to be trapped inside a Second Chapter, a Chapter called the Rookie Revolution." Taku explained.

"Aside from the RR, Simon has to remember that Ash and Tsuna wants his title too. This is a tight race for the gold." Klein added.

(Bell Rings)

Zenjirou starts first for the RR while Ash and Tsuna seem to refuse allowing each other to go first, forcing Simon to enter the ring.

"Remember folks! Any attempt of leaving the match will result of them not getting a title shot ever again!" Klein reminded.

The two locks on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up until Simon manages to go behind Zenjirou and puts him on a Wrist Lock before Zenjirou Elbow Tackles Simon away. He goes for a kick, but Simon catches it before hitting a Dragon Screw Leg Whip folllowed by a Belly-to-Belly-Suplex. After Irish Whipping Zenjirou onto the corner, Simon tags himself to Tsuna before the two stomps Zenjirou to the gut multiple times and Foot Chokes him until the referee pulls them away. Tsuna then Corner Clotheslines him and before he could nail a Cobra Clutch Bulldog, Ash sneakly tags himself in as the two argues after the Bulldog connects.

"Oh come on! Can't these guys argue later? Title shots are on the line in this match!" Klein complainted.

Ash turns around and eats a Dropkick by Taiki who enters after Zenjirou makes a tag. He then picks Ash up and delivers several Knee Strikes onto Ash's chest before tagging to Zenjirou. The two Xros Members then Double Suplexes Ash before Taiki and Zenjirou respectively nails him with a Slingshot Senton and a Double Leg Drop at the same time. After tagging back to Taiki, Zenjirou grabs Ash's leg while Taiki climbs the top turnbuckle. After Zenjirou Catapults Ash onto the corner, Taiki nails a Spear from the top turnbuckle onto Ash in mid air!

"What a combination from the Xros Soldiers!" Klein exclaimed as Taiki goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Ash kicks out.

Taiki picks Ash up only to get a punch to the gut before Ash plants him with a Fisherman Suplex. Ash then crawls to the corner as Tsuna and Simon offers a tag, but Ash refuses!

"Are you kidding me? Tag damnit! Title shots are on the line here!" Klein shouted.

"So glad you're the Colour Commentator here…" Taku said awkwardly to Klein.

With no tags were made, Ash slowly gets up on the corner before turning around and saw Taiki leaping to the top turnbuckle and goes for a Monkey Flip. Before that Monkey Flip could happen, Tsuna sneakly tags himself into the match. Taiki turns around and gets a High Kick onto his jaw before Hip Tossing Shinji and nails him with an Inverted Atomic Drop. Simon grabs Shinji and Suplexes him out of the ring onto the cold floor! Tsuna then climbs the top turnbuckle, orders Ash to move away and sets for a Flying Elbow Drop. Ash however pulls Tsuna sitting painfully onto the top turnbuckle!

"Son of a bitch! What were you thinking Ash? Tsuna's about to pull one for your team!" Klein shouted.

Taiki climbs to the top turnbuckle and Super-plexes Tsuna from it! After that he puts Tsuna on the Xros Lock (Arm-Trap Crossface) until Ash enters the ring and nails a Forearm Smash onto the back side of Taiki's head. Zenjirou enters the ring and kicks Ash to the gut before…

"Wait a minute? Don't tell me…" before Taku could even finish, Zenjirou nails Ash… WITH A CANADIAN DESTROYER!

"Canadian Destroyer! We've finally found AWF's version of Petey Williams!" Klein exclaimed.

As the crowd went nuts over the Canadian Destroyer, Simon enters the ring and knocks Zenjirou down with a Lou Thesz Press before receiving a kick to the back and an Inverted DDT by Taiki. After Taiki and Zenjirou throws Simon out of the ring, they turn around and gets a Spear by Ash! Ash turns around and receives the Third Impact (RKO) from out of nowhere by Shinji! Tsuna turns Shinji around, lifts him up and knocks him out with a Dying Will Zero (GTS)! He then drags Taiki to the middle of the ring and locks him on the Vongola Arrest (Anaconda Vice). With no where to go or no one to help, Taiki taps out!

"Here are your winners, the team of Ash Ketchum, Sawada Tsunayoshi and the AWF Champion, Simon the Digger!" Yui announced.

"And… watch out!" Taku shouted as Zenjirou turns Tsuna up and kicks him to the gut before going for another Canadian Destroyer, but Simon grabs Zenjirou from behind and German Suplexes him 3 times before putting him on the Giga Drill Breaker (Crippler Crossface)

"The RR are getting a taste of their own medicine here tonight!" Klein exclaimed as Zenjirou taps out like crazy to no avail. Tsuna turns behind and gets a Spear by Ash before bashing Simon's head from behind with a Pokeball!

"Ash's not going to let Simon or Tsuna standing tall tonight, and now he's stomping their mudholes!" Taku exclaimed as Ash nails Simon with the Pokeball Catch (Edgecution). He turns around and saw Tsuna standing while holding his gut in pain before knocking him out with a Pokeball straight onto Tsuna's face.

"Tonight, Ash has created another impact by taking out both Tsuna and the World Champion himself!" Klein exclaimed.

"Speaking of impact, don't turn around Ash!" Taku warned as Ash turns around… and eats another Third Impact from out of nowhere by Shinji!

"Shinji has took out Ash! And now the RR Recruit stands tall tonight!" Klein exclaimed.

"The RR may failed to stop Ash and Tsuna from getting the title, but on their bright side, Shinji manages to avenge them." Taku explained as the show ends with Shinji on the top turnbuckle doing the Orton-pose to the dusgust of many people in the crowd.

…

Match Results:

Masaru Daimon def. Iori Hida (retains AWF Extreme title)

Masaru Daimon def. Yu Narukami (retains AWF Extreme title)

Tohru Honda def. Ruki Makino (advances to the semi-finals of the Womens Championship Tournament)

Lockon Stratos def. Shinn Asuka (rejoice Gundam SEED Destiny haters! REJOICE! :D)

Team Shounen Jump def. SOS Brigade and Harem's Most Wanted

Sakura Kinomoto def. Asuka Langley Soryu (advances to the semi-finals of the Womens Championship Tournament)

Simon the Digger, Sawada Tsunayoshi and Ash Ketchum def. Taiki Kudo, Zenjirou Tsurugi and Shinji Ikari

A/N: Whew! Finally the 3rd Chapter has finished!

What? Too short? If you want Lucha Libres go to Japan…. Oh wait that's Vince Russo… (ahem) If you want long chapters go to CCW!

Next chapter will include the last First Round Match for the Womens and Divas Championship Tournaments. Plus, with Shinn out of the picture, can Flit defeat Setsuna F Seiei and gain a shot for Domon's title? Between Black Lagoon, Neon-Generation X and Inaba Investigation Team, which team shall join Team HeroKazu and Shounen Jump Alliance in the race for the Elrics' Tag Team titles? Can either Shirou or Yuji end Masaru's reign? And what's next for Simon, Tsuna, Ash and the RR? Oh and also to Daisuke and Takeru? Boy I'm putting cliffhangers better than the Aces and 8s. :D

Regarding AWF-XFWA Supershow, well I've a confession. This season I'm planning to use 8 PPVs instead of 12 and with 4 out of those 8 PPVs having 8 Weeks of build up, I'm kinda worried. Can I avoid using fillers during that 8 week buildup? So by hosting Supershows and Themed PPVs in the middle of said 8 Weeks, I can reduce the buildup time from 8 weeks to 7 weeks, which reliefs me at some point. :D If you company wants to participate in those Supershows, feel free to drop me a PM. Oh and this Supershow will not include any storylines for the guest companies. Example: AWF-XFWA Supershow will have zero effect on any XFWA Storylines that's currently happening. In other words… it's a Supershow Free from any storylines. Oh and Hurricane Quill if you didn't want XFWA to have be in this Supershow, feel free to say so on your review.

Until TNA Lockdown and IMPACT Live in Chicago, this is Nazirul saying good night and please review!

PS: This chapter is dedicated to Paul Bearer who died for real on March 5th. May he rest in peace… (Plays Leave the Memories Alone by Fuel)


	5. Episode 4

With TNA Lockdown already finished, it's time for another chapter of AWF!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

…

(April, Week 4)

_Before the show…_

(GM's Office)

We can see GM Nazirul talking with Ash Ketchum and Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Well guys, congratulations! You won your match last week, but sadly I'm not satisfied yet. Why? It's because of your attitude of course. I knew you two hate each other right now but can't you guys team up for another shot for the title? Sigh… Alright. I have one more task for you guys to take. Tonight, it's going to be a Pick Your Poison night. Ash can choose Tsuna's opponent while Tsuna can choose Ash's opponent. And here's a catch: Whoever wins their match at the shortest time will go on to face Shinji Ikari next week for the No. 1 Contendership. Sounds good?" Nazirul offered.

"It's your fault we're in this position Ash…" Tsuna blamed.

"Shut up. Fine, I'll take the deal. Give me your best opponent for tonight Tsuna, because I'm going to catch them all." Ash vowed before leaving the office.

"I hope you have an opponent for Ash tonight. Because knowing you, you're going to choose someone tough for him." Nazirul hoped as Tsuna manages to think of something.

…

_**Now get the guns, the drugs, From my generation. I'll take the fall…**_

_**Come on, come on, come on. Let's get it on!**_

_**Let's get it on…**_

_**Let's get it on…**_

_**Forget the lies, the money, we're in this together. **_

_**And through it all, they said nothing's forever. **_

_**And they refuse to see the change in me, **_

_**Why won't they wake up?**_

(Across The Nation by Union Underground continues as fireworks goes off on the Titantron and pyros goes off on the stage before the camera circles around the arena)

"We're in Week 4 out of 52! This is AWF Thursday Night Subbings, live in San Francisco, California! We're your hosts SAO's Colour Commentator Klein and my partner Accel Announcer Taku!" Klein announced.

"Tonight, we'll have many matches and all of them will be important to the guys involved in that match." Taku explained.

"This is a Triple Threat Extreme Rules Match for the AWF Extreme Championship!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

(Basic Thuganomics by John Cena Plays)

"Introducing first, representing DATS, he is the current AWF Extreme Champion, Masaru Daimon!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"Eversince winning the title from Renton Thurston, Masaru's momentum are growing stronger as ever." Taku explained.

"Last week, not only he defeated Iori Hida, but also Yu Narukami in one night. What's make it more impressive is that he defeated Yu despite being tired!" Klein exclaimed.

"Hold on Klein, looks like Masaru has a mic." Taku interupted as Masaru is holding a mic.

"So, next week we're going head to head, man to man with WWT, then XFWA 72 Hours Later? As you can see gentlemen, I love challenges and kicking people's asses. So for next week's AWF vs WWT PPV, I would like to challenge Mr Krabs in a battle of toughness!" Masaru challenged as the crowd cheers to Mr Krabs. "As for XFWA, I would like to challenge their equalvent to this title, their Heavy Metal Champion Kurou Daijuuji!" he continued as the crowd cheers to Kurou. "To both men, I hope you have the balls to accept my challenge. Espacially you Kurou. I hope you don't hide behind your loli girlfriend instead o being a man and accept my challenge! To Krabs and Kurou, see you guys next week and please watch what I'm going to do to you guys." He finished before throwing the mic.

"Looks like Masaru has booked himself into 2 matches for next week's X-Over Shows. Man he's persistant." Klein observed.

"If he loses this match, I'll expect Krabs and Kurou to laugh their pants off…" Taku said.

(It's Time by Jim Johnston Plays)

"Introducing next, Yuji Sakai!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"Look guys! It's Shana's punching bag! Didn't know he wrestles here." Klein joked.

"Yuji might looked like Shana's punching bag, but it's too early to call him that here." Taku said.

(Disillusion by Tainaka Sachi Plays)

"And lastly, Fuyuki City, Japan, Shirou Emiya!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"The biggest Captain Obvious in anime history (People Died When They Are Killed) not only signed with XFWA, but with AWF as well." Klein explained.

"And tonight is his AWF debut. If he takes that title away from Masaru, he might be a threat to the others." Taku said.

(Bell Rings)

Yuji and Shirou looked at each other before going 2 on 1 on Masaru only to have Masaru easily punching them down one by one before Hip Tossing Yuji, punches Shirou to the gut and then nails him with a Pumphandle Suplex. Yuji hops on Masaru from behind before going for a Sleeper Hold only to get slammed back first onto the turnbuckle before Masaru plants him with a Snapmare. After kicking Yuji's back while he's on a sitting position, Masaru went to the corner and blasts his face with a running kick before going for a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Shirou stops the count.

Shirou picks Masaru up only to get Elbow Tackled to the gut while Yuji can be seen rolling out of the ring. Masaru grabs Shirou's head and sets to slam his face first onto the turnbuckle, but Shirou tackles Masaru away before grabbing him from behind and plants him with a Hair-Pull Backbreaker. He then went to the ring apron and sets for a Slingshot Leg Drop, but Yuji from behind smashes Shirou's leg with a Steel Chair. With Shirou one knee on the ring apron, Yuji opens the chair before climbing to the ring apron and sends him crashing onto the chair with a Reverse Frankensteiner!

"Reverse Frankensteiner through the chair! How amazing was that?" Klein exclaimed.

"Despite having little free space at the ring apron, Yuji manages to use that move on Shirou! What a risk taken right there!" Taku exclaimed.

As the crowd were amused by Yuji's Reverse Frankensteiner from the ring apron, Yuji slowly gets up, turns around and eats a fistful of brass knuckles by Masaru. After punching Yuji's face until his mouth are busted open, Masaru put the brass knuckles into his pocket before lifting Yuji on his shoulder and goes to ram him face first onto the ring post. But Yuji slips away before pushing Masaru crashing onto the ring post from behind. Yuji turns around and gets a thrown chair to the face by Shirou before Shirou grabs Yuji and rams him onto the ring apron! Shirou then goes for an Irish Whip onto the barricade, but Yuji reverses, sending Shirou crashing onto it instead. Yuji then picks up the chair and throws it at Masaru and as Masaru catches it, Yuji kicks the chair, causing damage onto Masaru's face. As Masaru is on the barricade, Yuji charges towards him only to get Back Body Dropped onto the audience instead!

"Back first onto the cold floor!" Klein exclaimed.

"With Yuji's out, that leaves Masaru with Mr. Stay In The Kitchen." Taku said

Masaru walked towards Shirou only to get a kick to the gut before Shirou DDTs him face first onto the chair. After throwing Masaru into the ring, Shirou enters the ring with the chair before placing the chair on Masaru's body, climbs to the top turnbuckle and damages him with a Diving Knee Drop onto chair! He then picks Masaru up and sets for a Stalling Suplex, but Masaru manages to punch Shirou to the ribs several times before nailing him on a Fisherman Suplex before dragging him to the middle of the ring and puts him on the Deleted Digisouls (STFU).

"Nowhere to go, Shirou's going to tap right here!" Taku exclaimed.

"I don't think so, watch out!" Klein warned as…

… Yuji Slingshots himself all the way crashing onto Masaru and Shirou, breaking the hold in the process. Masaru and Yuji stands up before trading blows until Yuji chops Masaru's chest before he continue to chop Masaru's chest until he's on the ropes. He then goes to Clothesline Masaru out of the ring, but Masaru tackles him to the spine and Back Body Drops him out of the ring instead. Yuji however manages to hold on the ropes before standing on the ring apron, nails a Thumb to the Eye onto Masaru and as Masaru turns around, Shirou catches him, lifts him up and blasts him with the Unlimited Blade Works (Sitout Scoop Slam Piledriver). Before Shirou could even get up from his sitting position, Yuji knocks him down with a Shining Wizard before going for a pin with his legs on the ropes.

"Leg on the ropes, new champion incoming!" Klein exclaimed

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Shirou kicks out.

"Even with that cheating move, Shirou manages to kick out from that." Taku observed.

Yuji picks Shirou up and Irish Whips him onto the ropes, but Shirou reverses the whip, sending Yuji onto it instead. As Yuji bounces off the ropes, Shirou plants him with a Free Fall Drop and once Yuji gets up, Shirou plants him down again with a Snap Swinging Neckbreaker! Shirou turns around and eats a mouthful of chains by Masaru. Masaru then lifts Shirou up and nails him with the Digisoul Smash straight onto Yuji. With Yuji completely crushed by Shirou's weight, Masaru puts Shirou into the Deleted Digisouls and after a few seconds of strugling, Shirou taps out.

"Here's your winner by and STILL your AWF Extreme Champion, Masaru Daimon!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"Even with two guys, Masaru still overcame the odds and win the entire thing." Taku said.

"Right now… I think someone is about to win the belt…" Klein said as Masaru turns around…

… and gets a Bubba Cutter by Oga Tatsumi!

"It's Oga, the guy who were paid by Masaru to worn Renton out two weeks ago!" Taku exclaimed as Oga grabs a mic.

"Remember when I said that you're my next target and I'm going after that title of yours? Well guess what? I'm going for it tonight!" Oga explained before he bashes Masaru's head with the mic.

"Another match for Masaru, and with that surprise attack, Oga might stand a better chance of winning!" Klein exclaimed.

(Bell Rings)

After removing the turnbuckle pad, Oga picks Masaru up and Irish Whips him onto the exposed turnbuckle. Masaru however reverses the whip, sending Oga face first onto the exposed turnbuckle instead! Oga turns around and gets a fistful of chains by Masaru, sending his forehead busted open! Masaru picks Oga up only to get an Eye Rake before Oga lifts Masaru up and sets for the Devil's Milk (Bully Bomb) only to receive a Sitout Jawbreaker instead. Masaru then turns Oga around, lifts him up and nails him with the Digisoul Smash before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner and STILL AWF Extreme Champion, Masaru Daimon!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"Ain't no sneak attack that could put Masaru down right there." Taku said.

"Next week, when AWF faces WWT and XFWA, Masaru shall go one on one with WWT Alumni Mr Krabs before facing XFWA Heavy Metal Champ Kurou Daijuuji 72 Hours later. Man Masaru sure loves kicking people's asses." Klein explained.

(Backstage)

"Matou Sakura here, for AWF Backstage crew and please welcome my guest for tonight, Flit Asuno." Sakura announced as the crowd boos. "Flit tonight you'll face Setsuna F Seiei and if you win, you're stand a chance to face Lockon and Domon for the Japanese title. How do you feel?" she asked.

"How do I feel? Great of course! With that piece of garbage Shinn Asuka out of the game, this allows me to shine even futher! Shinn, I hope you're watching this on TV tonight because you will see me pinning Setsuna for the 3 Count and shall move on to the Championship Match while you're stuck inside Jobbersville. One day, Flit Asuno shall conquer Midcard City and win the title! Celestrial Being and Domon, beware of me…" Flit answered before leaving Sakura. Then some brawl can be heard. As the camera went towards the scene, it shows… Flit Asuno completely laid out as witnesses calls for the medics.

(Ring)

"Someone just attacked Flit! Who on earth would have done that?" Klein asked in shock.

"It's quite too obvious that it was Shinn Asuka. He's currently pissed off for losing last week." Taku answered.

"Oh really? What about Setsuna and Lockon? That might be their plan to beat the shots against Domon without Setsuna losing his spot!" Klein replied.

"Whoever that is, that might screw Flit out of the title shot." Taku said. "And up next is the last First Round Match inside the Womens Championship Tournament." He announced.

"This is a First Round Match in the Womens Championship Tournament!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

(With Legs Like That by Zebrahead Plays)

"Introducing first, representing the Inaba Investigation Team, Chiie Satonaka!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"Alright, a representive from the Inaba Scooby Gang! And a great steak loving kicker as well!" Klein exclaimed.

"If she wins this match, it might gives Yosuke and Kanji some morale boost for their match tonight." Taku said.

(Puppet on a String by Dale Oliver Plays)

"And her opponent, representing the Special A Class, Hikari Hanazono!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers/boos.

"Another 'Hikari' in this company, only this one is from a Shoujo manga wth wrestling experince." Klein explained.

"I wonder how would our GM handle if there are two Hikari's in the finals of this tournament?" Taku asked.

"If Yagami and Hanazono reached the finals, I'm expecting Yagami to use her dub name, Kari Kamiya for one night." Klein answered.

(Bell Rings)

The two went to the middleof the ring and shakes hands before Hikari pulls Chie towards her, lifts her up and slams her onto the turnbuckle. After several Battering Rams onto Chie's spine, Hikari Foot Chokes her until the referee pulls her away. She went towards Chie only to get kicked to the face before Chie climbs the top turnbuckle and nails Hikari with a Diving Bulldog. After dragging Hikari to the middle of the ring, Chie plants her with an Extreme Leg Drop before bouncing off the ropes and goes for a Rolling Thunder only to have Hikari rolling away, sending Chie crashing back first onto the mat. Hikari picks Chie up and plants her down with a Half-Nelson Driver before going for a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Chie kicks out.

Hikari grabs Chie's legs and then puts her on a Texas Cloverleaf. After a few minutes of pressure applied from the hold, Chie manages to crawl herself to the ropes and grabs it, forcing Hikari to release Chie from the Cloverleaf. Hikari went towards Chie and gets a kick to the knee before Chie gets up and delivers several kicks onto the kneeling Hikari. After that she went to the corner and nails a Single Leg Running Dropkick onto Hikari's back. She then went to the ring apron and nails Hikari's back with a Slingshot Senton before turning her around and goes for a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Hikari kicks out.

Chie picks Hikari up and slams her onto the turnbuckle before climbing to the top turnbuckle and delivers several punches onto Hikari's face until Hikari catches Chie and plants her down with a Powerbomb. She then grabs Chie's legs and then Catapults her onto the corner before grabbing her from behind and delivers 3 German Suplexes in a row. She then puts Chie on an Ankle Lock until Chie manages to crawl herself to the ropes. She grabs Chie's legs only to get pushed away before Chie gets up and knocks Hikari down with a Float-Over DDT followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Hikari kicks out.

After dragging Hikari to the corner, Chie climbs to the top turnbuckle and sets for a Moonsault Double Foot Stomp. Hikari however gets up and pulls Chie sitting painfully onto the top turnbuckle before climbing to the top turnbuckle as well and plants her down with an Angle Slam from the top turnbuckle! After recovering, Hikari grabs Chie's leg and puts her on the Ankle Lock. With no where to go, Chie taps out.

"Here's your winner, Hikari Hanazono!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"And there you have it, the First Round of this Womens Championship Tourney has been finished!" Klein announced.

"With that victory, Hikari Hanazono shall join the likes of Tohru Honda, Revy and the current AWF Womens Champion, Hikari Yagami." Taku explained.

"While the champ is going to have a rough day with Revy, the Special A student shall go head to head with Tohru in the other Semi-Finals Match." Klein added.

(Medical Room)

We can see GM Nazirul talking with a medic regarding Flit Asuno.

"I see… so he's out for tonight? Thanks for the news." He said to the medic before the medic leaves. Then… Shinn Asuka arrives to cheers/boos.

"Serves him right for making fun out of me." Shinn mocked.

"Alright Shinn, why are you here anyway? Let me guess, you want me to put you against Setsuna to replace Flit right?" Nazirul asked as Shinn doesn't know about anything. "Don't worry, I'm not going to blame you for attacking Flit because apparently those witnesses saw the Celestrial Being beating up Flit instead of you." He explained. "However, that doesn't mean you'll get a shot for Domon's title again." He continued.

"Just give me another chance Nazirul! I know that I could win this thing! I can win a shot for that title!" Shinn begged in confidence.

"Confident eh? Let's see… since the Celestrial Being screwed Flit tonight, how about the CB vs you and Flit, winners face Domon, deal?" Nazirul offered as Shnn were silenced. "I know you and Flit hates each other, but this is a shot for a title. If you reject, then it's back to Jobbersville for you." He reminded.

"Fine. At least Flit gets to kick Setsuna's ass while I get to kick Lockon's ass." Shinn accepted before leaving Nazirul.

"Hold it!" Nazirul stopped. "Since next week we'll have an AWF-XFWA Supershow, I'm going to test you and Flit before throwing you guys against Setsuna and Lockon. Next week, you two shall go 2 on 2 with… 2 guys you knew best, Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala." He announced as Shinn looked abselutely stunned at the fact that he and Flit are going to face Kira and Athrun next week.

(Ring)

"Can you believe this? Not only Shinn has to team up with Flit for the next two weeks, but also he's going to face two guys who he loathed because of stealing his spotlight, Kira and Athrun from XFWA!" Klein exclaimed.

"Kira and Athrun vs Shinn and Flit, next week on AWF-XFWA Supershow! Will Shinn and Flit work together or not, we'll see!" Taku said.

(Cult of Personality by Living Colour Plays)

"This is a Pick Your Poison Match set for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Vongola Family, Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"Before the show Nazirul has announced two Pick Your Poison Matches for Ash and Tsuna. Whoever wins their match the fastest gets to face Shinji Ikari for the No. 1 Contendership." Taku explained.

"I wonder who's Tsuna's opponent that Ash has choosen for this night?" Klein wondered.

"And his opponent, choosen by Ash Ketchum…"

…

(Off The Chains by Dale Oliver Plays)

"… representing the Rookie Revolution, Taiki Kudo!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"This is weird. Knowing what Ash did to the Digimon fandom at Anime Mania, and the fact that the RR wants to get rid of both Ash and Tsuna, how on earth Ash managed to choose Taiki to face Tsuna tonight?" Taku wondered as Taiki is about to speak.

"Look, I knew we're trying to get rid of both of you, but why on earth should we reject an offer to get rid of you first Tsuna? That's why I'm your opponent choosen by Ash, I'm going to take you out from the race for the title tonight!" Taiki explained before rushing to the ring.

"Now that makes sence! Taiki has an opportunity to get rid of Tsuna tonight by accepting Ash's offer!" Klein exclaimed.

(Bell Rings)

(0:00) After entering the ring, Taiki and Tsuna traded blows until Taiki rakes Tsuna's eyes before planting him with a Hair-Pull Backbreaker. (0:25) After dragging Tsuna onto the corner, Taiki grabs his legs and Giant Swings him crashing onto the lower turnbuckle before Catapulting him face first onto the top turnbuckle. (0:55) As Tsuna stands on the corner, Taiki climbs to the top turnbuckle and punches his face several times until Tsuna pushes him away. (1:20) Taiki went towards only to get pushed away after a boot to the face by Tsuna. (1:30) Tsuna then plants him with a Swinging Neckbreaker before going for a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Taiki kicks out.

(1:45) Tsuna picks Taiki up and eats a Stunner instead. (2:00) With Tsuna standing dizilly, Taiki leaps to the top rope and knocks him down with a Springboard Dropkick. After an Inverted Atomic Drop, Taiki plants Tsuna with an Inverted Headlock Backbreaker. (2:20) As Tsuna crawls to the corner before sitting there, Taiki proceeds to nail him with a Corner Dropkick before hitting another, only this time it's Rope-Aided. (2:50) After a few seconds of Foot Choking, Taiki picks Tsuna up and places him on the top turnbuckle before climbing it. (3:10) After several punches onto Tsuna's head, Taiki sets for a Super-plex. But Tsuna punches Taiki to the ribs before Headbutting his face several times and pushes him down onto the mat. (3:35) Tsuna then stands on the top turnbuckle and nails Taiki with a Flying Elbow Drop before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Taiki kicks out.

(3:50) Tsuna picks Taiki up and slams him onto the turnbuckle before delivering several stiff kicks onto Taiki's chest with 'Yes!' chants can be heard with every kick connected. (4:10) He then Irish Whips Taiki onto another corner, but Taiki reverses the whip, sending Tsuna crashing instead. (4:20) Taiki goes for a Running Battering Ram, but Tsuna moves away, sending Taiki crashing onto the ring post. (4:40) Taiki turns around and gets lifted by Tsuna as Tsuna sets for the Dying Will Zero (GTS), but Taiki slips away and lifts Tsuna from behind before planting him with a Swinging Inverted DDT and goes for a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Tsuna kicks out.

(5:10) Taiki then puts Tsuna onto the Xros Lock and after a few seconds of receiving pressure from the hold, Tsuna was able to crawl himself to the ropes. (5:45) Taiki then drags Tsuna to the middle of the ring and sets for a Figure 4 Leg Lock, but Tsuna were able to push Taiki to the ropes. (5:55) Tsuna gets up and plants Taiki with a Japanese Arm Drag followed by several martial arts kicks and then a High Kick onto Taiki's jaw. (6:15) Tsuna then climbs to the top turnbuckle and sets for another Flying Elbow Drop, but Taiki quickly gets up, pulls him down sitting painfully onto the top turnbuckle, went to the top turnbuckle and quickly plants him down with a Jumping DDT from the top turnbuckle!

"DDT from the top turnbuckle! Tsuna is out! His shot are gone!" Klein exclaimed as Taiki goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Tsuna kicks out!

" Kick out! Does Tsuna has enough left in his will to win this match?" Taku responded.

(6:45) After feeling frustuated that Tsuna kicked out, Taiki went to the ring apron and goes for a Slingshot Senton. But Tsuna raises his knees up, sending Taiki crashing back first onto the knees. He then drags Taiki to the middle of the ring and puts him on the Vongola Arrest (Anaconda Vice). At 7:25, with nowhere to go, Taiki is forced to tap out.

"Here's your winner, Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"Tsuna has won the match! And now Ash has to win his match under 7 Minutes 25 Seconds." Taku responded.

"Roll away Tsuna! Here comes reinforcements!" Klein shouted as Shinji Ikari and Zenjirou Tsurugi rushes towards the ring. Unfortunately for them, Tsuna manages to roll himself out of the ring before exiting via the audience seats.

"The RR failed to take the advantage from Ash's offer to destroy Tsuna tonight. Right now the only way that Tsuna won't get a shot against Shinji is to have Ash beating an opponent of Tsuna's choice in less than 7 Minutes 25 Seconds." Taku observed.

(Locker Room)

We can see the Black Lagoon members talking to each other.

"Alright. Revy has advanced to the semi-finals of the Womens Championship Tournament and will face that Digidestined girl for the title. Pick up a win and we'll have another gold in our records." Dutch explained.

"Yeah right. That bitch will be nothing but a piece of f-ing cake. I'll ruin her and then strip the title from her f-ing ass, thus giving us another gold on our group." Revy said.

"And tonight, you and I will have a Tag Team Match. If we win, we'll face Team HeroKazu and Shounen Jump Alliance for the No.1 Contendership. Go that Rock?' Dutch asked.

"Got it. Kick our opponents butts, then kick Team HeroKazu and SJ Alliance's butts. After that, we'll kick the Elrics' butts and reclaim the golds." Rock answered.

"And after that, Black Lagoon will be the next most dominate stable in AWF. Come on Rock, let's start our plans." Dutch said before he and Rock leaves the Locker Room.

"If you lose you're going to have bullets shoved up your f-ing ass!" Revy warned.

"Coming up, 3-Way Tag Team Match! Stay tuned folks!" Klein announced.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo)

_Los Angeles, California…._

_The place where they held their biggest PPV of the year…_

_(shows WWT Televmania)_

_But whoever thought…_

_That PPV has been their last…._

_However…_

_They shall return to the exact place for a reunion!_

_Watch as former WWT Stars goes head to head with AWF Finest in an X-Over PV Spectacular!_

_Anime Wrestling Federation presents Duel Night: Animes vs Cartoons! Live this Sunday at Los Angeles, California! Tickets are on sale now!_

(Backstage)

"Yukiko Amagi here, for AWF and the Inaba Investigators, please welcome my guest who has something to say tonight, former AWF Extreme Champion, Renton Thurston!" Yukiko announced as the crowd cheers to Renton.

"Thanks for the intros. Ahem… Next week, AWF will not only go head to head with WWT, but also XFWA 72 Hours later. Before I start with WWT, I'll start with XFWA. At next week's Supershow, I'm going to challenge someone in that company who's currently very underrated in the Mecha Industry. And that guy is… Garrod 'Double X' Ran!" Renton announced as the crowd cheers. "Now to WWT, there's a guy who I'm dying to beat one on one and that guy isn't Spongebob Squarepants. Instead, that guy that I wanted to face is… this so called 'Heart and Soul of the X-Division', Timmy Turner!" he announced as the crowd cheers. "Turner, you called yourself the best X-Division Wrestler in Fiction Wrestling, but guess what, you're not the best. Rather, you're nothing but the Division's killer! You killed your own Division and it makes me sick of seeing the Division being slaughtered by the hands of yours. This Sunday, it's going to be you and me, one on one, in a Ladder Match! See you this Sunday, if you're not a coward!" he finished before leaving the scene.

(Ring)

"Alright! Another match booked for those two X-Over Shows next week!" Klein exclaimed.

"Earlier Masaru has challenged Mr Krabs and Kurou Daijuuji, and now Renton has challenged Timmy Turner and Garrod Ran. I hope we get to hear more matches to be announced here tonight." Taku explained.

(Protection by Jim Johnston Plays)

"This is a Triple Threat Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, residing in Roanapur, Thailand, the team of Rock and Dutch, Black Lagoon Inc!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"This is it folks, the winning team shall move on to face Team HeroKazu and Shounen Jump Alliance for the No.1 Contendership." Taku explained.

"Black Lagoon sure look like tough sons of bitches, but their opponents for tonight aren't pussies either." Klein said.

(Break It Down by Chris Warren Plays)

"Next, both from Tokyo-3, Japan, the team of Touji Suzuhara and Kensuke Aida, Neon-Generation X!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"Finally! It has been a long time we last saw these guys!" Klein cheered.

"The two comic reliefs of Evangelion has returned after months of absence, and now they're back for a shot for the title." Taku explained as the two are about to talk.

"Ladies and gentlemen, after months of our absence, allow us to ask you… Are You Ready?" Touji asked as the crowd cheers. "No no no! I said, Are, You, Ready?" he asked louder and the crowd cheers louder as well.

"Missed us?" Kensuke asked as 'Yes' chants begins. "Thought so. Don't worry guys, we won't fade away from AWF as long as we've enough entertainment and action stored for you guys!" he said as the crowd cheers.

"Ready for the finale Kensuke?" Touji asked.

"Finale? Oh yeah! That! Let's do it before Yosuke and Kanji smacks us with chairs." Kensuke answered as the two stands in the middle of the ring.

"To the thousands watching inside this arena, and millions watching at home… this is for you." Touji said. "Ooooo….. Let's get ready to…" before Touji could even finish, Rock and Dutch, completely bored with their antics, enters the ring and attacks them.

"Oh come on! We want to hear them saying that word after months of disappearance!" Klein complained as the asssult continues until…

(Big Balls by AC/DC Plays)

"Oh boy, Oh Boy!" Klein cheered.

"Two of the Inaba Detectives! And they got chairs on their hands!" Taku observed as Yosuke and Kanji heads to the ring. After entering the ring, Yosuke and Kanji respectively delivers several Boxing Jabs onto Rock and Dutch with the crowd chanting 'Balls' everytime it connects before knocking them down with a Haymaker. They pick up their chairs and respectively delivers a Chair Shot onto Rock and Dutch. As the Black Lagoon rolls out of the ring, Kanji opens up a chair near the ropes before Yosuke used it and the ropes to nail the Black Lagoon members with a Triple Jump Moonsault!

"Those Inaba guys just took out the Black Lagoon, and the match haven't been started yet!" Klein exclaimed.

"Turn around tough guy, turn around…" Taku said to Kanji as Kanji turns around and receives a Double Clothesline by Touji and Kensuke. Kanji gets up and dodges their Double Clothesline before punching their faces once, knocking both men down.

(Bell Rings)

Kensuke (the legal man) gets up and receives several Boxing Jabs by Kanji and once Kensuke is standing dizily, Kanji smashes his face with his elbow. Touji turns Kanji around and throws a punch, but Kanji catches the punch before lifting Touji up and sets for a Fireman's Carry Slam. Dutch however enters the ring, catches Kanji and then Belly-to-Belly Suplexes him, sending both Kanji and Touji crashing onto the mat. Kanji gets up and eats a Big Boot by Dutch before Dutch goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Kanji kicks out.

Dutch picks Kanji up and rams him onto the corner before tagging to Rock. After a stiff forehand chop onto Kanji's chest, Dutch went to the other corner and then crashes himself onto Kanji before Rock plants Kanji with a Diving Bulldog from the top turnbuckle. Kensuke turns Rock around and blasts Rock's gut with a knee strike before going for several more knee strikes followed by an Irish Whip onto the corner. After tagging to Touji, the two kicks Rock's gut muitlple times before smashing Rock's head with two elbows. With Rock sitting on the corner, Touji went to the other corner before planting Rock with a Bronco Buster.

"If only that was Revy doing that instead…" Klein said.

"If that happens, it'll bring more ratings than Edge and Lita's Sex Celebration." Taku said.

Touji turns around and eats several Boxing Jabs by Kanji before he moves away to allow Yosuke to nail Touji with a Single Leg Running Dropkick, pushing Touji crashing onto the corner. After Kanji tags to Yosuke, Yosuke Irish Whips Kanji crashing onto Touji before Kanji went on a crawling position, allowing Yosuke to use him to nail Touji with a Poetry in Motion. With both Touji and Rock sitting on the corner, the two Inaba guys went to the other corner before Kanji Irish Whips Yosuke towards both of them with Yosuke nailing both men with a Cannonball. After dragging Touji and Rock to the middle of the ring and places Touji on top of Rock, Yosuke tags himself to Kanji before Kanji lifts him up on a Gorila Press and then throws him crashing onto both Touji and Rock. After that, Kanji pins both men.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Kensuke stops the count.

Yosuke enters the ring and nails Kensuke with a Hurricanrana before turning around and eats a powerful Spear by Dutch. Kensuke charges towards Dutch only to receive a Free Fall Drop instead. Kanji turns Dutch around and delivers multiple Boxing Jabs before going for a Haymaker, but Dutch catches the Haymaker, lifts Kanji up and plants him down with a Border Toss. He then chokes Kensuke until Touji leaps onto Dutch's back. Before Dutch could even nail a Snapmare, Kensuke kicks Dutch to the spine several times until Dutch is on his knees. Touji releases Dutch from the Sleeper Hold before allowing Kensuke to DDTs Dutch face first onto the mat. Kensuke turns around and eats a Clothesline from Hell by Rock. Rock then dodges Touji's Clothesline before kicking him to the gut, lifts him up and plants him with a Sitout Scoop Slam Piledriver. He then goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here are your winners, Rock and Dutch, the Black Lagoon!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"As expected, Black Lagoon beats the crap out of the others and shall move on to face Team HeroKazu and Shounen Jump Alliance." Klein responded.

"Hold on a sec, what about Yosuke? Shouldn't he stop the count? He's not that hurt after that Spear right?" Taku wondered as the camera shows Kanji and the referee checking on Yosuke who seemed to have an injured rib.

"Not quite surprising there. I mean you have a giant n-a Spearing the living hell out of a skinny Butt Monkey. Of course his ribs are hurt." Klein responded as a replay of Dutch's Spear onto Yosuke was shown.

"Judging by that replay, I'll say Yosuke has booked himself a 1-2 month stay inside the hospital." Taku observed.

(Locker Room)

We can see Monkey D Luffy and Toriko watching the match.

"Well, after seeing that Spear, I'm glad that I'm a rubber man." Luffy said in relief.

"Those Black Lagoon guys think they're tough, but two weeks from now, we'll show them who are the bosses." Toriko said before the door knocks.

"Coming!" Luffy replied and as the door opens, it reveals… Gon Frecess. "Ah yes, that kid in green. What do you want from us?" he asked.

"Remember your offers to be a member of the Shounen Jump Alliance during the Road to Anime Mania?" Gon asked back.

"Offers… Oh that offers! Anything wrong with that?" Luffy asked.

"Well… since I'm bored right now, can I please join you guys for some fun?" Gon asked back.

"Oh Toriko!" Luffy called happily.

"What?" Toriko replied.

"Bake some monster cookies because we have a new member!" Luffy answered cheerfully.

"Really? Alright! Now will you excuse me, I'm off to buy are the doughs inside the Supermarket." Toriko replied.

"… on seconds thoughts, there's no need for those giant cookies. Just make him a cup of tea." Luffy said.

"Me? Making a cup of tea of all things that I could cook or make? (sigh) Alright…" Toriko said before going off to make a cup of tea.

"Thanks for accepting me into your Alliance Luffy! You're so cool!" Gon thanked.

"You're welcome. Now can you please close the door? I don't want anyone to barge in like crazy." Luffy ordered as Gon closes the door.

(Promo)

_And now it's time for AWF Rewind!_

_(Anime Mania)_

_After opening the ladder at the middle of the ring, Sakura sets to climb it only to get a Springboard Dropkick by Sora, knocking her down onto the mat. Sakura then gets up and stands at the ring apron before going to Slingshot herself onto Sora, but Sora quickly tackles Sakura down, crashing onto both Ruki and Haruhi!_

"_And now Sora's the only girl in the ring!" Agumon exclaimed._

"_Come on Sora! Show everyone that Kaleido Stage isn't a circus and you're not a clown!" Veemon cheered as Sora climbs the ladder all the way to the top. _

"_Reach! Reach Kaleido Star! Reach!" Agumon cheered as Sora grabs the title belt and sets to unhook it. But Misaka enters the ring and pulls the ladder down!_

"_Misaka has… wait a minute!" Guilmon shouted as Sora is hanging on the belt!_

"_Hang in there Sora! You're getting closer to winning the title!" Veemon cheered as Sora tries to hold on the belt with one hand and tries to unhook it with another._

"_I don't think her hands could hold on, and Misaka's going to spear her down!" Agumon exclaimed as Misaka places the ladder near the corner, climbs it all the way to the top… AND SPEARS SORA FROM THE TOP OF IT! _

"_Bah Gawd! Sora is now broken in half!" Agumon exclaimed._

"_Sora is so close. So close to win the Championship ladies and gentlemen! Who else can unhook the belt?" Veemon asked dramaticly._

(Ring)

"This is a First Round Match in the Divas Championship Tournament!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

(Yakusoku no basho e by Chihiro Yonekura Plays)

"Introducing first, residing in New York, she is the 'True Kaleido Star', Sora Nagino!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

You already know Digimon and Kingdom Hearts Sora, and now let our company introduce you to Kaleido Star's Sora." Taku introudced.

"The rewind you saw earlier is the part where Sora almost creates a shocker by winning the Womens title. Too bad Sora's opponent for tonight had to ruin her chances…" Klein explained.

(Only My Railgun by fripSide Plays)

"And her opponent, from Academy City, she is the 'Level 5 Railgun', Misaka Mikoto!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"Here ladies and gentlemen is the girl who screwed Sora out of the chance to become the new Womens Champion at Anime Mania." Klein introduced.

"This 'Thunderous' girl might look heavier that what you're expecting, but believe in or not, she can put lightweight moves as well." Taku explained.

(Bell Rings)

The two looked at each other before locking up on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up until Misaka manages to push Sora all the way onto the ropes. After Misaka delivers a Knife Edge Chop onto Sora's throat, Sora kicks Misaka's knee before grabbing her and plants her down with a Diving DDT from the top rope. Sora then goes for a Rolling Thunder, but Misaka rolls away, sending Sora crashing painfully onto the mat. As Sora is sitting painfully, Misaka bounces off the ropes and blasts her with a running kick onto her back before bouncing off the ropes again and plants her with a Neck Snap followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Sora kicks out.

Misaka then puts Sora on a Wrist Lock and after a few seconds, Sora manages to reach her legs to the ropes, forcing Misaka to stop the hold. After another kick onto Sora's back, Misaka bounces off the ropes and plants her with a Sommersault Dropkick. She picks Sora up and drags her towards the ropes, setting up for the Railgun (Stratusphere) only to have Sora pushing Misaka away to the ropes. As Misaka bounces off the ropes, Sora plants her down with an Over the Shoulder Arm Drag before grabbing Misaka's arm and plants her down with a Springboard Arm Drag. She then goes for a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Misaka kicks out.

Sora picks Misaka up and Irish Whips her onto the ropes, but Misaka reverses the whip, sending Sora onto the ropes instead. After Sora bounces off the ropes, she then nails Misaka with a Tilt-a-Whirl DDT before going to the ring apron and goes for a Slingshot Leg Drop. But Misaka rolls away as Sora crashes onto the mat. With Sora rolling to the lower ropes, Misaka decided to kick her out of the ring with a Baseball Slide. As Sora slowly gets up and turns around, Misaka bounces off the ropes and knocks her down with a Suicide Dive!

"Misaka has shot herself onto Sora like her coin being shot onto her enemy!" Klein exclaimed.

Misaka picks Sora up, lifts her on her shoulders and then drops her crashing onto the barricade. After that she goes for an Irish Whip onto the ring apron, but Sora reverses, sending Misaka crashing onto the ring apron instead. Sora climbs to the ring apron and punches Misaka's face several times before Misaka grabs Sora and Powerbombs her onto the floor! After Catapulting Sora onto the ring post, Misaka rolls into the ring as the referee continues the 10 count.

"… 7,8,9,10! Ring the bell!" the referee called.

"Your winner by Count-Out, Misaka Mikoto!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"With a string of luck, Misaka has advanced to the semi-finals of this Tournament!" Klein exclaimed.

"Now she'll be accompanied by Shana, Nanoha Takamachi and Sakura Kinomoto. And among those three, Misaka shall face Sakura in the semi-finals." Taku explained.

(Backstage)

We can see Tsuna walking until the RR blocks his path.

"Alright, you caught me. Go ahead and beat me up." Tsuna said calmly.

"We were about to beat you up, but then those guys showed up." Taiki said as Tsuna turns around and saw… Monkey D Luffy, Toriko and Gon Frecess.

"Got a problem RR?" Toriko asked.

"Not a damn thing. We'll deal with you later Tsuna because right now, we want to see Ash getting his butt kicked by the opponent of your choosing. See you when your time is up." Shinji said before the RR leaves them.

"Let me guess? You guys protected me to get me into your club right?" Tsuna guessed.

"Sort of. Not to mention we're sick of those damn rookies." Luffy replied.

"Heh, since I have nothing to do right now and I've just named an opponent for Ash later… what the heck, sign me up guys!" Tsuna said.

"Another score for Team Shounen Jump! Welcome aboard Tsuna!" Luffy cheered.

"So who is this opponent that you have choosen for Ash? Gon asked.

"Daisuke? Takeru?" Toriko guessed.

"Tried to find them, but they keep insolating theirselves eversince Anime Mania. Good thing I've a backup plan just in case of that happened." Tsuna answered.

"And what's that backup plan would be?" Luffy asked.

"Heh, you'll see. Now come on, give me the best fun stuff that you could have!" Tsuna dared as he and Team SJ leaves the scene.

(Ring)

"Looks like Team Shounen Jump gets two members in one night, and we've no clue on who's Ash's opponent in the Main Event." Taku observed.

**You Think You Know Me?**

"And we're going to find out now!" Klein replied as Metalingus by Alter Bridge plays.

_**On This Day I see clearly everything has come to life  
A bitter place and a broken dream  
And we'll leave it all, leave it all behind**_

"This is a Pick Your Poison Match set for one fall! Introducing first, from Pallet Town, the 'Rated R Trainer', Ash Ketchum!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"Remember that Ash has to beat Tsuna's time of 7 Minutes 25 Seconds in order to gain a No. 1 Contenders Match against Shinji Ikari in 2 weeks." Taku explained.

"With Daisuke and Takeru out of the building, I wonder who will step up and face Ash right here tonight?" Klein wondered.

"And his opponent, choosen by Tsuna…"

…

(Whatever by Our Lady Peace Plays)

"… he is the current AWF Champion, Simon the Digger!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"Alright! The champion himself! Smart pick by Tsuna right there!" Klein cheered.

"This is going to be tough for Ash. Can he beat the AWF Champion under 7 Minutes 25 Seconds? This is not going to be pretty." Taku said

(Bell Rings)

(0:00) Without wasting any time Ash ambushes Simon while he's on the corner before the referee pulls him away. (0:10) Ash then proceeds to stomp the mudhole on Simon several times before moving away from the corner and nails a running boot onto Simon's face. (0:25) After dragging Simon to the middle of the ring, Ash grabs Simon's legs before hitting several hard stomps onto his lower body parts followed by an Extreme Leg Drop. (0:45) After eating a Facewash, Simon crawls to the lower ropes before Ash Baseball Slides him out of the ring.

"Ash is dominating here. He's dead serious in beating Tsuna's time." Taku observed.

(1:05) Ash picks Simon up and Irish Whips him onto the ring post, but Simon reverses, sending Ash crashing onto it instead. Simon then lifts Ash from behind on an Electric Chair position before slamming him crashing onto the barricade. (1:25) Simon picks Ash up and sets to slam his face onto the ring apron, but Ash Elbow Tackles Simon before slamming Simon's face onto it instead. After throwing Simon into the ring, Ash enters as well before choking him until the referee pulls him away. After that he goes for a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Simon kicks out.

(1:55) Ash grabs Simon's legs and puts him on a Figure Four Leg Lock. After a few seconds of receiving pain from the pressure of the hold, Simon manages to grab the ropes, freeing him from the hold. (2:30) With Simon's head on the lower ropes, Ash Foot Chokes him until the referee pulls him away. (2:45) As Simon slowly gets up using the ropes, Ash sets up for a Pokeball Catch (Edgecution). (3:00) As Simon turns around, Ash goes for a kick to the gut first, but Simon catches his leg before planting him down with a Dragon Screw Legwhip and goes for a quick pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Ash kicks out.

(3:15) Simon grabs Ash's legs and sets for the Sharpshooter, but Ash manages to poke Simon's eyes, pushing his away and allows him to get up on the corner. (3:30) Ash charges towards Simon only to get caught before Simon throws Ash away with an Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex. (3:50) Before Ash could even turn around after getting up on the corner, Simon grabs him from behind and nails a German Suplex before hitting 2 more German Suplexes for a combo. (4:05) Simon then drags Ash to the corner before climbing to the top turnbuckle and goes for a Diving Headbutt, but Ash rolls away, sending Simon crashing head first onto the mat! (4:25) Ash picks Simon up and plants him down with the Pokeball Catch before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Simon kicks out!

"So close! And I thought Simon's out after that missed Diving Headbutt." Klein reacted.

(4:40) Ash went to the corner before waiting Simon to get up while setting up for the Spear. (5:00) Once Simon gets up and turns around, Ash goes for the Spear, but Simon jumps away as Ash sends himself crashing onto the ring post. (5:15) Simon picks Ash up from behind and plants him down with a Release Full Nelson Suplex before dragging him to the corner, climbs the top turnbuckle and nails the Diving Headbutt. (5:40) For the finale, Simon drags Ash to the middle of the ring before locking him on the Giga Drill Breaker (Crippler Crossface). At the 6th minute mark, with nowhere to go, Simon taps out.

"Here's your winner, your AWF Champion, Simon the Digger!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

The champ has picked up a win, and Ash has lost his chance to become a No. 1 Contender for Simon's title." Klein reacted.

"So now it's official, two weeks from now, Sawada Tsunayoshi will go head to head with Shinji Ikari for the No. 1 Contendership where the winner faces Simon." Taku announced.

"Tsuna is now 2 steps away from following Nobita's footsteps. Can he finish Step 2? Find out two weeks from now." Klein asked.

"Ladies and gentlemen don't forget, this Sunday in Los Angeles, WWT will be revived for one night against the best of AWF! Until next week's X-Over Specials, we're AWF's Broadcast Team saying good night!" Taku announced as the shows ends with Simon raising his belt to the air while being on the top turnbuckle.

….

Match Results:

Masaru Daimon def. Yuji Sakai and Shirou Emiya (retains AWF Extreme title)

Masaru Daimon def. Oga Tatsumi (retains AWF Extreme title)

Hikari Hanazono def. Chie Satonaka (first round match of the Womens Championship Tournament)

Sawada Tsunayoshi def. Taiki Kudo

Black Lagoon Inc def. Neon-Generation X and Inaba Investigation Team

Misaka Mikoto def. Sora Nagino (first round match of the Divas Championship Tournament)

Simon the Digger def. Ash Ketchum

…

Match Card for AWF Duel Night: Animes vs Cartoons so far:

Masaru Daimon (AWF) vs Mr Krabs (WWT)

Renton Thurston (AWF) vs Timmy Turner (WWT)

…

Match Card for AWF-XFWA Supershow:

Masaru Daimon (AWF) vs Kurou Daijuuji (XFWA)

Renton Thurston (AWF) vs Garrod Ran (XFWA)

Shinn Asuka and Flit Asuno (AWF) vs Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala (XFWA)

A/N: Phew! Finally managed to get the job done!

So the First Round Matches for the Womens/Divas Championship Tourney has ended and we're now in the Semi-Finals. Meanwhile, Tsuna gets a No. 1 Contendership Match against Shinji Ikari. Oh and Team HeroKazu, Team Shounen Jump and Black Lagoon Inc will, you guessed it, face each other for a shot at The Elrics' Tag Team belts.

Next chapter will be a WWT Tribute show with AWF Stars go head to head with WWT Alumnis. And after that, AWF will go head to head with their newest rival, XFWA.

Meh, there's nothing for me to say here except: Please Review!


	6. AWF Duel Night: Animes vs Cartoons

Hi guys! Welcome to one of AWF's X-Overs Event, Duel Night: Animes vs Cartoons!

Here AWF Stars shall go head to head and toe to toe with the best of WWT!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. WWT belongs to Yossi-Mr TV who's finally retired from Fanfiction.

…

_Los Angeles, California…_

_"It's FINALLY here, the biggest show ever, Televmania seven!" Mr. Comanator said proudly._

_Where they witnessed the 3__rd__ Anniversary of WWT's biggest event of the year…_

_(shows Patrick Star defeating Spongebob Squarepants)_

… _Televmania!_

_"Here is your winner... and the NEW! WWT World Champion... American Dragon, Jake Long!" the ring announcer said._

_However…_

… _That was the last time we saw them…_

_(shows news that WWT has finally defunct followed by many fans crying)_

_Tonight…_

_They are back for one more time!_

_(shows AWF and WWT Logo)_

_The best of AWF competes against WWT Alumnis in a PPV that only lasted once in a lifetime!_

_AWF Duel Night: Animes vs Cartoons!_

_Starts… right now!_

(Rebirthing by Skillet Plays as the intro to AWF Duel Night: Animes vs Cartoons. Fireworks goes off on the Titantron while pyros blasted on the stage before the camera circles around the arena showing the crowd)

"Welcome everyone to one of AWF's X-Over shows! This my friends in Duel Night: Animes vs Cartoons, live in Los Angeles, California!" Klein announced.

"We're are your hosts representing AWF, Taku and Klein, or you may also call us Accel Connection!" Taku introduced.

"Tonight, AWF and WWT shall meet each other one last time, and joining us at ringside are the WWT Announcers, Mr Comanator and Sandy Cheeks!" Klein introduced.

"Howdy! Glad to see ya'll again!" Sandy greeted.

"That's right folks! For one night only, we're on commentary once more! For another plus, Desire isn't here!" Mr Comanator explained.

"Without Desire on this table, we don't have to endure her torturous commentary!" Sandy continued.

("Money" By Pink Floyd Plays)

"The following match is set for one fall! Introducing first, from Bikini Bottom, Mr Krabs!" WWT's Ring Announcer announced as the crowd cheers.

"Here's a recap, last week before defending his Extreme Title, Masaru Daimon challenges Mr Krabs right on the spot, and tonight you're seeing a match from them." Taku explained.

"That so called 'Digimon Puncher' sure has the guts to challenge Mr Krabs who despite being a cheapskate, is also one of the toughest Navy Soldiers of all time." Mr Comanator said.

"You know, eversince WWT folded, Mr Krabs was crying about it. But thank God that CCW managed to rescue him from being drowned to dispair!" Sandy explained as Mr Krabs is already in the ring with a mic.

"So, last Thursday some punk kid challenged me to a match to decide who's the toughest men between both of us. Maybe I'm a Krab, but that doesn't mean I'm not a man! Maybe I love me money, but I'm no coward! Masaru Daimon, tonight, I will shut yer mouth and teach ya to behave whie showing you who's a true man! Oh and by the way, everything has a price, including manliness! And instead of trying to buy it, I'm going to steal it from you for free!" Mr Krabs said as the crowd cheers.

(Basic Thuganomics by John Cena Plays)

"And his opponent, representing DATS, he is the current AWF Extreme Champion, Masaru Daimon!" Yui announced as Masaru's about to talk.

"Thanks for the intro little girl but I have something to say to this old geezer. Ahem… to Old Man Eugene Krabs, you may call yourself a man and a Navy Champion, but let's face it, you're nothing but a empty shadow of your old self. And I'm dead serious! You're just like one of those old geezers who thinks that he's a big deal. News flash Old K, you have nothing to offer from us. And in that I will sent you to retirement and then while you're in there, you'll end up sharing your meatloafs with Mermaid Man and Barnicle Boy!" Masaru said as the crowd boos.

"Just because I'm old doesn't mean I'm weak. I can kick your sorry ass anyday of the week! And to make it fun, let's make our match a Street Fight!" Mr Krabs replied as the crowd cheers.

"You want a Street Fight old man?" Masaru stopped before wearing a pair of Brass Knuckles. "You got it! I'll make sure that I'll beat you up so bad that your daughter won't even recognize ya!" he finished before sliding into the ring.

"And here we go folks, first match of the night!" Klein exclaimed)

(Bell Rings)

Masaru throws a Forearm Smash, but Mr Krabs dodges it before delivering several Boxing Jabs onto Masaru followed by an European Uppercut. With Masaru standing dizzily, Krabs bounces off the ropes and knocks Masaru down with a Forearm Smash before catching Masaru and plants him down with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex. He then nails Masaru with a Drop Toe Hold before grabbing Masaru's legs and slams it knee first onto the mat. Krabs then raises his fist to the air for cheers before going for a Fist Drop, but Masaru rolls away as Krabs damages his fist. Masaru gets up and slams his Brass Knuckled fists onto Krabs' shoulders before knocking Krabs down with a Brass Knuckled Haymaker followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Mr Krabs kicks out.

"It takes more than Brass Knuckles to take Krabs down." Sandy said.

Masaru took out a long chain from his pocket before whipping Krabs' body with it multiple times. He then yells 'Give Up Old Man!' before whipping Krabs again and again and again with Krabs replying, "Not a chance!" Angered about that, Masaru uses the chain to choke Krabs until the referee pulls him away while Krabs rolls out of the ring. Masaru went towards the ropes only to have Krabs grabbing his leg and pulls him down and out of the ring. Before Masaru could even get up, Krabs delivers several punches onto his face before slamming his head several times onto the cold floor.

"Krabs is ruthless! But then again, he's from the Navy…." Klein exclaimed.

Krabs removes the Brass Knuckles from Masaru before throwing it away. After that he picks Masaru up only to get an Eye Rake instead. Masaru then pushes Krabs crashing onto the barricade from behind before going to grab a Steel Chair. With Krabs cornered, Masaru proceeds to smack him multiple times with Chair Shots onto all parts of his body. As he picks Krabs up, Krabs tackles Masaru before ramming him all the way crashing onto the ring apron! He then Irish Whips Masaru onto the announce table before running towards him only to get Back Body Dropped onto both Taku and Klein instead! Fortunately Klein and Taku manages to escape in time.

"What a manuver!" Mr Comanator exclaimed.

"Good thing those boys are not stupid enough to sit there like nothing." Sandy said.

"And now AWF's table are on jeopathy!" Mr Comanator observed as Masaru removes the cover of AWF's Announce Table before pickin Krabs up and throws him onto the table. After climbing to the table, Masaru lifts Krabs up and sets for the Digisoul Smash (F-U)… onto WWT's Announce Table?

"No! Not our table! Break the Spainsh table instead!" Mr Comanator begged as Masaru ignores it and goes for the Digisoul Smash, but Krabs slips away before tossing him off the table from behid with a Belly-to-Back Suplex! Krabs then raises his fist and nails Masaru with a Diving Fist Drop!

"Right in front of the damn crowd!" Sandy exclaimed.

Krabs picks Masaru up and Irish Whips him crashing onto the ring post, but Masaru reverses the whip, sending him crashing onto it instead! Masaru then grabs Krabs from behind and sets for a German Suplex, but Krabs Elbow Tackles Masaru several times in order to break free before turning Masaru around, kicks him to the gut and plants him down with a Billion Dollar Butterfly (Hesitation Butterfly Suplex) onto the cold floor! After throwing Masaru back into the ring, Krabs climbs to the top turnbuckle and sets for another Diving Fist Drop, but Masaru gets up and pulls Krabs down sitting painfully onto the turnbuckle before climbing to the top turnbuckle and Super-plexes Krabs!

"Superplex! Will that break Krabs' back?" Klein reacted as the referee counts, "1,2,…" Krabs kicked out!

"He kicked out! Krabs kicked out of that Superplex despite being old!" Taku reacted.

"Told you he's tough." Sandy said.

Masaru grabs the long chains before equiping it on his fist while Krabs slowly gets up using the ropes. As Krabs turns around, Masaru goes for the chain-equiped Haymaker, but Krabs kicks Masaru away before grabbing him from behind and plants him with an Inverted Atomic Drop. As Masaru turns around, he eats the Bikini Bottom (Rock Bottom) by Krabs!

"What the? Krabs never used that on WWT!" Mr Comanator asked in shock.

"That's one of Krabs' new finishers in CCW! And now here's another CCW Finisher!" Klein replied as Krabs puts Masaru on the Krusty Krab! (Cross-Legged Boston Crab)

"Krusty Krab! Nothing to go other that buying a Krabby Patty for Masaru!" Taku exclaimed as Krabs proceeds to apply pressure on Masaru.

"Give it up kiddo!" Krabs ordered.

"F—k you old man!" Masaru replied before trying to crawl to the ropes despite Krabs adding pressure. After a minute or two, Masaru manages to reach the ropes, freeing him from torture.

"Good God that guy is determined as hell! No wonder he's your Extreme Champion!" Mr Comanator observed in amusement.

Krabs gets up and sets for another Bikini Bottom while Masaru slowly gets up using the ropes. As Masaru gets up, Krabs goes for it, but Masaru Elbow Tackles Krabs before lifting him up and sets for the Digisoul Smash. Krabs slips away again and grabs Masaru from behind only to receive a kick to the nuts instead. After Low Blowing Krabs with chains equiped on his hands, Masaru lifts Krabs up and plants him down with the Digisoul Smash before going for the pin.

"No! Don't lose Krabs!" Mr Comanator begged.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Masaru Daimon!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"Well, not even a Navy like Krabs could resist a move than could take down any type ot men: A Low Blow." Klein reacted.

"Masaru has finally picked up a win for AWF here tonight, which means AWF is 1, WWT is 0." Taku explained.

"It's too early to say that Taku. This show is still young and WWT shall keep on chasing AWF!" Sandy vowed.

("Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple plays)

"Oh no…." Taku gasped.

"Not these guys, not THESE guys!" Mr Comanator shouted as the Full Blooded Nicktoons appears on the stage to many boos.

"And there they are, WWT's cancer." Klein pointed as Danny Phantom, Jimmy Neutron, Invader Zim and Spongebob Squarepants heads to the ring before encountered Masaru. The F-B-N however ignores Masaru before they continue to the ring.

"These guys are dangerous. They destroy people and shocked people on many occasions. And now they are back for one night only." Taku explained as the F-B-N enters the ring before looking at a lying Mr Krabs.

"Oh no, don't do it!" Sandy begged as the F-B-N proceeds to deliver a merciless beatdown on Krabs. Danny then nails him with a Ghost Slam (Back Hole Slam) before Spongebob picks up his boss, gives him a middle finger, spits him to the eyes and plants him down with the Spongy Edge (Razors Edge). After throwing Krabs out of the ring, Spongebob high-fives his teammates before grabbing a mic.

"(sniffs) Ah yes, the sweet smell of boos from these skunks." Spongebob observed as the crowd boos. "When was the last time I… I mean we beat up a guy on a Beatdown? Danny, you know when the last time we beat up someone?" he asked.

"Easy answer Sponge. Months ago." Danny answered.

"And now we're back for one night right in front of these fat asses who jack off to anime porn with no social life!" Spongebob mocked as the crowd boos. "Oh it's true, didn't trust me? Check your guts! Come on, admit it! You guys have no lives!" he continued.

"After months of our company killing itself to avoid us from taking over, we're back!" Zim said.

"During our absence, many stables are borned to surpass us. But none of them are worthy to touch our boots!" Jimmy said.

"So for one night only, at a price of 20 Dollars (not a correct price), you'll get to see us beating up Japanese people!" Danny said.

"AWF, the so called rival to WWT. Oh please, I have more talent that the entire AWF Roster combined! Hell, we can take everyone in this company down!" Spongebob boasted until…

(Cult of Personality by Living Colour Plays as the crowd cheers.)

"Oh finally someone to shut them up!" Mr Comanator cheered to relief.

"And look, it's Tsuna and his buddies from last Thursday, Monkey D Luffy, Gon Frecess and Toriko." Klein pointed.

"These guys are members of the Shounen Jump Alliance, gathering Shounen Jump characters from left to right. And so far they have 4 members." Taku explained.

"Those youngsters sure had a bright future on their eyes." Sandy observed as the SJ Alliance are already in the ring.

"Well look what we have here, a group of Shounen Characters that people doesn't give a damn!" Spongebob mocked before looking at Tsuna. "And this is their future Main Eventer? A kid who came from a series full of pretty boys that no American guys give a damn?" he continued.

"… and look what we got here, a Sponge who's no longer relevant eversince the 6th Season of his series!" Tsuna replied as the crowd cheers. "And news flash 'Spongy Boy Bob Jr', who's the reason WWT died? You of course! Your salary were so huge than it makes Hulk Hogan's salary in WCW looked like an average TNA Knockout salary! What's her name? You know that girl who worked at Sunglass Hut? Oh yeah, Taylor Wilde! And this is also the guy who sell his soul and backstabbed us." He continued as the crowd boos at Spongebob.

"Tough talk… from a guy who's hiding behind his partners…" Spongebob replied.

"Nice reply… from a Sponge who has gain a lot of weight eversince WWT's demise!" Tsuna countered as the crowd cheers.

"Ooooohhhh… burned." Klein reacted.

"Say Toriko, what do you think of Spongebob after WWT's demise?" he asked.

"… (channeling Scott Steiner) HE'S FAT!" Toriko answered as the crowd laughs.

"Oh look, a kid who keeps yelling 'REBORN! HELP ME!' everytime he has a problem trying to own me! Give me a break! I'm not scared of you or your overrated pieces of garbages behind you." Spongebob replied.

"You know what? I don't want to waste our time here. How about we stop talking and start fighting? I mean you love kicking people asses on beatdowns right? Well let's kick each others asses tonight in a 8 Man Tag Team Elimination Match! You, Ghost Boy, Green Alien and Giant Head vs Me, Toriko, Luffy and Gon!" Tsuna dared as the crowd cheers.

"… you sure had the guts to challenge us. Fine, we'll show the world that the F-B-N are more dominant than these so called Rookie Revolution guys! We accept your challenge! We'll kick your pussies until you're force to yell 'REBORN!' till the end of time!" Spongebob replied before dropping the mic and stares at Tsuna. After that the F-B-N leaves the ring, ignoring the SJ Alliance.

"Alright! We got a match for tonight! Nickelodeon vs Shounen Jump!" Klein cheered.

"Not even me, a Nickelodeon character myself, wants to surport the F-B-N, even if Spongebob's in there." Sandy said.

"And of course there's another match hyped for tonight, collide of two of the best X-Division Wrestlers today, Timmy Turner and Renton Thurston." Taku reminded.

"These two guys are going at it in a Ladder Match. I can't picture how many high flying moves are in store there." Mr Comanator said.

("Living La Vida Loca" By Ricky Martin Plays)

"This is a 8 Girls Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Temari, Shego, Sakura Kinomoto and Nanoha Takamachi!" WWT's RA announced as the crowd cheers.

"Alright! The WWT girls are featured tonight!" Sandy cheered.

"While Temari and Shego make their one night returns, Sakura and Nanoha on the other hand are one of the semi-finalists in the Divas Championship Tournament." Taku explained.

("Tu te Reconnaîtras" By Anne Marie David Plays)

"And their opponents, the team of Roll, Fifi La Fume, Shana and Misaka Mikoto!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"I remember that girl! She's the one who f-ed her brother in EXL right?" Klein asked in surprise.

"That's right. Tonight Roll makes her one night return along with Fifi the Skunk." Sandy answered.

"And teaming up with them are Shana and Misaka Mikoto who'll respectively faces Nanoha and Sakura in the Divas Tourney Semi-Finals." Taku added.

(Bell Rings)

Sakura and Roll starts first, but after hearing the crowd cheering for Temari, she decided to make a tag instead, resuting to cheers. Temari and Roll began to circle around the ring before locking up on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up until Temari manages to push Roll all the way onto the corner. After several Knee Strikes onto Roll's gut, Temari climbs to the top turnbuckle and punches Roll's face several times before nailing her with a Monkey Flip. Temari then tags herself to Shego, resulting yet another group of cheers as Shego puts Roll on the Green Chokehold (Camel Clutch).

"You still got it! (clap clap clap clap clap)" the crowd chanted to both Temari and Shego.

"Damn right these girls still got it!" Mr Comanator reacted.

Shana enters the ring and kicks Shego to the back before turning around and receives a Springboard Crossbody by Sakura. Misaka enters the ring and Bulldogs Sakura down onto the mat before getting up and eats a Slingshot Crossbody by Nanoha. As both Shana and Misaka gets up, Nanoha and Sakura respectively Dropkicks them down rolling out of the ring before nailing both of them with Suicide Dives. Back to the ring Shego tries to pick Roll up only to receive a surprise Roll-Up Pin instead.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Shego kicks out.

As the two gets up, Shego goes for a Forearm Smash, but Roll dodges it before nailing her with a Jumping Back Kick. After tagging to Fifi, the two girls grabs Shego and Irish Whips her onto the corner before Roll uses Fifi to perform a Poetry in Motion. After Fifi tags herself back to Roll and Shego is sitting on the corner, Roll Cannonballs herself onto Shego before Fifi nails Shego with a Stinkface. After mocking Shego by saying she's smells bad, Roll blasts with cornered Shego with a Rope-Aided Corner Dropkick before going for a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Shego kicks out.

After grabbing Shego's legs, Rolls tags herself to Shana before the two nails Shego with a Slingshot Catapult, Top Rope Bulldog combination. After pulling Shego to the ropes, Shana goes for a Slingshot Legdrop, but Shego rolls away, sending Shana crashing painfully onto the mat. As Shana is on a sitting position, Shego gets up and blasts her with a running boot onto her face. She then lifts Shana up and goes for a Running Powerbomb onto the corner, but Shana Hurricanrana's Shego crashing onto the turnbuckle instead. As Shana tags herself to Misaka, Shego tags herself to Temari.

"Here we go! Temari is on a roll!" Sandy cheered.

After dodging Misaka's Clothesline, Temari leaps to the top rope and bounces towards Misaka. As Misaka catches her, Temari sends her dizzy with a Till-a-Whirl Headscissors Takedown before Hip Tossing Roll and puts her on an Armbar. Fifi from behind nails Temari with a Hair-Pull Backbreaker before dodging Sakura's Clothesline, kicks her to the gut and plants her down with the Skunk Drop (Dupree Bomb). Fifi turns around and receives a Springboard Seated Senton by Nanoha before Shana plants Nanoha with the Fuzetsu (Rayne Drop).

"FinishersMania if running wild here! Who will get the pin?" Klein observed.

"We might have our answer! Look out!" Mr Comanator shouted as Shego plants Shana with a Double A Spinebuster. She then climbs to the top turnbuckle and sets for the Shego Drop (Diving Knee Drop) onto Shana, but Misaka pulls Shego down painfully onto the turnbuckle before nailing her with the Stratusphere. Misaka gets up, turns around and gets a kick to the gut followed by a DDT by Temari. After pulling her to the corner, Temari climbs to the top turnbuckle and plants Misaka with the Three Star Drop (Diving Leg Drop) before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here are your winners, the team of Temari, Shego, Sakura Kinomoto and Nanoha Takamachi!" WWT's RA announced as the crowd cheers.

"And the good guys won the match! Congrats to them!" Klein cheered.

"Since it was Temari who gets the pin and the pinned girl is from AWF… I'll say we're tied 1-1." Mr Comanator observed.

"Alright then. Thanks to Temari's pin over Misaka, AWF and WWT are now tied 1-1. And there's still more matches to come for us tonight." Taku explained.

(Backstage)

"FWA 2011's Backstage Announcer Bob Jones here, representing WWT and I'm glad to be able to work on the mic once again! So please give it up for my guest at this time, Bart Simpson and Chris Griffin!" Bob announced as the crowd cheers. "Tonight both of you will enter a Tag Team Gauntlet Match and one of those teams featured will be the AWF Tag Champs theirselves, the Elric Brothers. What do you think?" he asked.

"What do we think? Simple. We're not scared at all. In fact, we're going to enjoy our match and not going to complain if we got eliminated by then or the other teams. Maybe we looked like green rookies, but at least we have more moves and talents than Wes Brisco and Garett Bischoff. Tonight, me and Chris will show the world what we are all about: The Future of Pro Wrestling. We're Second Generation Stars and we're going to make our dads proud by winning the Gauntlet no matter what Number are we in! Let's go Chris." Bart answered before he and Chris leaves Bob.

"Ah the wonders of being on the mic again… Oh mic, how I missed you…" Bob said to the mic.

"Excuse me?" a female voice can be heard as Bob turns around… and saw Matou Sakura.

"Gah! No I'm not going to do something insane with this mic… hahaha no I won't! ahem… Who are you surposed to be?" Bob asked.

"I'm one of AWF's Backstage Announcers. Anything's wrong Mr Jones?" Sakura asked back.

"From having a cat (Tailmon) to a 'Yamato Nadeshiko' on backstage… I mean nothing! Nothing at all! Just being so happy that I'm interviewing people again even for one night." Bob answered.

"(smiles) Glad to hear that. By the way, Nazirul tells me that you'll be working backstage alone for tonight. This show is yours Mr Jones." Sakura said.

"This show is mine to use for interviews? Sweet! Oh and please don't be formal, just call me Bob!" Bob replied.

"Alright then… Bob… good luck on this show." Sakura cheered before leaving Bob.

"Man I wish WWT has an anime girl as my partner in backstage…. Now where was I? Oh yeah! (hugs mic) I missed you so much mic!" he said to himself.

(Ring)

"Man Bob Jones sure loves his job." Klein observed.

"Of course. He's the 2011 FWA Best Backstage Announcer for a reason." Mr Comanator replied.

("The Sound Of Madness" By Shinedown Plays)

"This is a 6 Tag Team Gauntlet Match set for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Zaku Abumi and Dosu Kinuta!" WWT's RA announced as the crowd boos.

"The two young Tag Teams are hungry for spotlight, and here there are reappearing one more time." Sandy said.

"A win in this match could easily boost their image and replutation." Taku said.

(TNA America's Most Wanted Theme Plays)

"And their opponents, the team of Negi Springfield and Keitaro Urashima, Harem's Most Wanted!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"Two nerds with one goal, showing the world that harem leads can be tough too." Klein said.

"So it's Zaku and Dosu vs Negi and Keitaro first. Next team shall appear once any one of these teams are eliminated." Taku explained.

(Bell Rings)

Dosu and Keitaro starts first with the two locking up on each other until Dosu puts Keitaro on a Side Headlock. Keitaro breaks himself free after Elbow Tackling Dosu before grabbing his head and delivers several knee strikes onto Dosu's face followed by a Fisherman Suplex. After several Knee Drops onto Dosu's arm, Keitaro tags himself to Negi as Negi climbs to the top turnbuckle and nails Dosu's arm with a Flying Elbow Drop. He picks Dosu up and twists Dosu's arm before climbing to the top rope and knocks him down with a Springboard Arm Drag. He then plants Dosu with an Inverted Atomic Drop followed by a Backstabber before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Zaku stops the count.

Keitaro enters the ring and knocks Zaku down with a Lou Thesz Press before he and Negi picks him up and Irish Whips him onto the corner. Keitaro then Irish Whips Negi straight towards Zaku, but Zaku Elbow Tackles Negi away. Dosu, after tackling Keitaro away, grabs Negi from behind and plants him down with a Russian Leg Sweep. While Zaku kicks Keitaro out of the ring before going back to the corner, Dosu puts Negi on a Crossface and after a minute or two, Negi manages to grab the nearby ropes. Dosu grabs Negi's legs and tries to pull him to the middle of the ring only to get pushed away instead. Dosu gets up and charges towards Negi only to get Back Body Dropped out of the ring instead. Dosu however manages to hold on the ropes before standing at the ring apron only to get Suplexed into the ring instead. Negi then goes fo the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" once again, Zaku stops the count.

Keitaro charges towards Zaku only to get a Drop Toe Hold instead before Zaku grabs Keitaro's leg and slams it knee first onto the mat. Negi from behind delivers a Backbreaker onto Zaku before turning around and dodges Dosu's The Melodic Arm (Forearm Smash) before nailing him with a Codebreaker. Negi went to the corner and sets up for the Pactio Kick (Last Call Superkick). As Zaku gets up using the ropes, Negi decided to nail the kick onto him only to have Zaku catching his leg and ZKO's (RKO) him out of nowhere! While Zaku handles Keitaro, Dosu pins Negi.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Harem's Most Wanted has been eliminated!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"And there goes the nerds! Now which team shall face them?" Klein reacted.

…

(Born to Win by Mutiny Within Plays)

"Oh yeah! Now Zaku and Dosu are done!" Klein reacted.

"Introducing Team No. 3, they are the current AWF Tag Team Champions, The Elric Brothers!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"I don't like the look of this… although I do want to see Zaku and Dosu getting eliminated." Mr Commanator said.

(Bell Rings)

Ed enters the ring before dodging Dosu's Clothesline, bounces off the ropes and knocks him down with a Clothesline. He then Arm Drags Dosu before putting him on an Armbar for a few seconds. With Dosu sitting while holding his arm, Ed delivers several kicks onto Dosu's back before bouncing off the ropes and blasts Dosu with a running boot onto the face. After dragging Dosu to the corner, Ed tags himself to Al as Ed plants Dosu with an Extreme Leg Drop before Al follows it up with a Slingshot Senton and goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Dosu kicks out.

Al picks up Dosu's legs only to get pushed away, bumping Al onto Ed. With Ed crashing out of the ring, Dosu catches Al and plants him down with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex. Al gets up and went towards Dosu only to receive a Drop Toe Hold followed by a Crossface instead. After minutes of suffering, Al manages to crawl himself to the ropes, freeing him from the Crossface. Before Al could even get up, Dosu proceeds to stomp on Al's back several times before tagging to Zaku. As Zaku hangs Al on the ropes, Dosu kicks Al's shoulder several times before Zaku plants him with a Rope-Hung DDT and goes for a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Al kicks out.

Zaku picks Al up and Irish Whips him bouncing off the ropes before Al dodges Zaku's Clothesline, leaps to the middle rope, then leaps towards Zaku and as Zaku catches Al, Al plants him down with a Tornado DDT. After a few seconds of crawling to the corner, Al and Zaku respectively tags to their partners. As Dosu went towards Ed, he gets a Swinging Neckbreaker instead before Ed plants him with a Boom Drop. As Ed turns around, Zaku goes for a ZKO, but Ed pushes Zaku face first onto the corner before Al knocks Zaku down with a Corner Backflip Kick. Dosu gets up, turns around and eats the Alchemy Kick (Trouble in Paradise) before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Zaku and Dosu has been eliminated!" WWT's RA announced as the crowd cheers.

"2 down, 3 teams to go! Who's next?" Sandy wondered excitedly.

…

("All I Want" By a Day to Remember Plays)

"Introducing Team No. 4, the team of Sasquach and Norbert Beaver!" WWT's RA announced as the crowd cheers.

"Alright! Former WWT Tag Champs coming through!" Sandy cheered.

"Now it's speed vs power. Which team shall survive here?" Taku asked.

(Bell Rings)

Ed and Sasquach starts first as the two looked at each other until Ed strikes first with a kick only with no effect. Ed goes for another, but Sasquach catches his leg before pulling him forward and knocks him with a Lariat. He then plants Ed with a Free Fall Drop before picking Ed up and slams him face first onto the turnbuckle until the referee stops him. Sasquach then goes to crash himself onto Ed, but Ed pushes Sasquach away with a boot to the face before knocking him down with a chop block onto his legs and goes for a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Sasquach kicks out.

After dragging Sasquach to the corner, Ed tags himself to Al as the two goes for 2 Slingshot Leg Drops at the same time. But Sasquach rolls away, sending the Elrics crashing painfully onto the mat. After tagging to Norbert, he and Norbert respectively knocks those sitting Al and Ed down with a running boot onto their faces. After placing Ed on the top turnbuckle, Norbert climbs the top turnbuckle and sets for a Belly-to-Back Suplex from the top of it. But Ed Elbow Tackles Norbert several times in order to counter, but Sasquach instead nails both Ed and Norbert with the Tower of Doom!

"Tower of Doom! That might damage Norbert, but that sure going to hurt Ed!" Klein exclaimed as Norbert goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Ed kicks out.

"Wha…. That short kid kicked out? How much can that little critter take?" Sandy reacted.

After both men gets, Ed and Norbert exchanged chops until Ed kicks Norbert to the gut and plants him with DDT. After a few seconds of crawling, Ed tags himself to Al while Norbert tags himself to Sasquach. Sasquach goes for a Clothesline, but Al dodges it before leaping to the turnbuckle and knocks him with a Flying Spinning Heel Kick. Once Sasquach went dizzy, Al leaps towards him and plants him down with a Hurricanrana before receiving a tackle to the spine by Norbert. Norbert then sets for a Powerbomb, but Ed knocks him down with a Springboard Dropkick and as Norbert rolls out of the ring, the Elrics slams Sasquach onto the corner before Al nails him with a Poetry in Motion. After Ed dives himself onto Norbert, Al climbs to the top turnbuckle and nails him with the Shooting Star Press before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Norbert and Sasquach are eliminated!" WWT's RA announced.

"The Elrics has survived yet another obsicle! But right now they're excusted." Taku observed.

"Dealing with 2 Tag Teams in a row? Of course they're excusted!" Mr Comanator said.

…

(Ain't Make No Believe by Stonefree Experince Plays)

"Introducing Team No. 5, the team of Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa, Team HeroKazu!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"This is not going to be good for the Elrics." Klein reacted.

"Team HeroKazu now have the stamina advantage against the Elrics. Can the Elrics survive for 2 more matches?" Taku asked.

(Bell Rings)

Kenta and Al starts first as the two locked each other on a Collar-and-Elbow Tie Up until Kenta manages to push Al crashing onto the corner. After several knee strikes onto Al's chest. Kenta goes to another corner and then goes for a running knee onto Al's face. But Al moves away as Kenta crashes knee first onto the corner. After Al tags to Ed, Ed then Baseball Slides Kenta out of the ring before going for a Suicide Dive only to have Hirokazu blocking the way. Ed then went on a crawling position before Al climbs on Ed's back and kicks Hirokazu down out of the ring. After that The Elrics knocks both members of Team HeroKazu with Suicide Dives!

"Team HeroKazu just ate two Kamikazes from the Elrics! What a move!" Klein reacted.

Ed picks Kenta up only to get pushed crashing onto the ring apron instead. He then delivers several chops onto Ed's chest before Irish Whipping him onto the announce table. Ed however manages to reverse the whip, sending Kenta crashing onto it instead. Ed charges towards Kenta only to get a boot to the face instead before Kenta grabs Ed from behind and Belly-to-Back Suplexes him through the announce table!

"Our table! Kenta has destroyed our table! Ed is down and out!" Klein exclaimed.

"I think this is over for the Elrics." Mr Comanator said as the referee starts the count while HeroKazu slides into the ring.

"… 5,6,7,8,9,10!" the referee counted.

"And Ed failed to get up due to excustion." Taku said.

"The Elric Brothers has been eliminated!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"And now we're down to one more team, and that team represents WWT!" Sandy explained.

…

("Simply Unstoppable" By Tinie Tempah Plays)

"And introducing the final team, the team of Bart Simpson and Chris Griffin!" WWT's RA announced as the crowd cheers.

"Alright! The two underdogs are ready to make an impact!" Sandy cheered.

"This is it folks, the last AWF Team vs the last WWT Team. Which team shall stand victorious?" Taku asked.

(Bell Rings)

Kenta and Bart starts first as the two circles around the ring before locking up on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up. Bart then puts Kenta on a Side Headlock, but Kenta breaks free after elbow tackling Bart to the gut several times. As Bart is kneeling while holding his gut, Kenta plants Bart down with a Neck Snap. After dragging Bart to the corner, Kenta tags himself to Hirokazu before the two nails Bart with a Slingshot Catapult, Top Rope Bulldog combo followed by Hirokazu going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Bart kicks out.

After placing Bart sitting on the corner, Hirokazu tags himself to Kenta before Team HeroKazu Foot Chokes him until the referee stops them. Kenta then Irish Whips Hirokazu straight towards Bart as Hirokazu knocks Bart with a Cannonball. Without wasting any time, Hirokazu climbs to the top turnbuckle and goes for the Star Shift Pain, but Bart rolls away before getting up and plants Hirokazu with a BartDog (Bulldog). Whilw Bart slowly crawls to Chris, Hirokazu manages to tag himself to Kenta as Kenta grabs Bart's leg and tries to pull him away from Chris. Bart however manages to push Kenta away before tagging to Chris.

"Here comes the son of Peter Griffin!" Mr Comanator cheered.

Chris leaps into the ring before Arm Dragging Kenta several times and tags to Bart. After Chris Catapults Kenta onto the turnbuckle, he and Bart grabs Kenta and plants him with an Aided Wheelbarrow Suplex. The two turns around and catches Hirokazu before planting him with a Flapjack DDT. As Hirokazu rolls out of the ring, Bart went to the ring apron and knocks him down with a Flying Axe Handle. Chris turns around and saw Kenta slowly gets up.

"This is it folks! Chris' going to pull a shocker here!" Mr Comanator exclaimed.

As Kenta turns around, Chris goes for the Griffin's Wing (Running Crossbody), but Kenta catches him before going to ram him back first onto the turnbuckle. Chris manages to slip away, sending Kenta crashing onto the turnbuckle and as Kenta's standing on the corner, Chris nails him with a Stinger Splash followed by a Roll Up Pin.

"This is it! Come on Shocker!" Sandy cheered.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Hirokazu stops the count.

"Damnit! So close!" Mr Comanator reacted.

Hirokazu picks Chris up and plants him with the Hero's Time (Moonlight Drive) before receiving a BartDog by Bart. Kenta grabs Bart from behind and plants him down with the Skull Crushing Finale before dragging Chris to the middle of the ring… and puts him on a Figure 4 Leg Lock?

"Figure 4! And it's a non-botched Figure 4!" Klein exclaimed as Chris, with nowhere to go, taps out.

"Here are your winners, Team HeroKazu!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"Team HeroKazu has picked up a point for AWF, which means we're now 2-1." Taku explained.

"Not only that, Team HeroKazu also gained momentum for their Triple Threat Tag Team Match next week." Klein added.

"Aw shoot! And I thought those kids are going to pull a surprise." Sandy said dissapointingly.

(Backstage)

"Alright! Bob Jones here again and please welcome my next guest, the self proclaimed 'Heart and Soul of the X-Division', Timmy Turner!" Bob announced as the crowd boos. "Timmy, tonight you'll going head to head with Renton Thurston in a Ladder Match. What do you think?" he asked.

"First off, I'm glad to be able to see you and talk during a show again. Now to the big meat. People keep saying that I murdered the X-Division, but news flash everyone, what company in Fiction Wrestling started the X-Division in the first place? WWT! And who's the Division's first icon? Me! If it wasn't for me, the X-Division won't even be exist. If it wasn't for me, PCUW will have no X-Division, UCA will have no Cruiserweight, UWE will have High Flyin, and others! I started the division, not killing it. Without me, there will be no Tidus, TD, Buu, Aries and of course…. Renton. Tonight, I will fly higher than you and proves that I'm the Heart and Soul of the X-Division while you and others are nothing but it's blood cells." Timmy answered before leaving Bob.

(Promo)

_Best moments in WWT!_

…

_(Televmania VI)_

_Mr. Comanator: But guys, it's time for the real deal. What will happen to our organization?_

_Desire: What will happen to the World title?_

_Sandy: Who will win, Danny, or Youngblood?_

(shows Danny Phantom and Youngblood heading to the ring)

…

_(shows Danny and Youngblood staring at eachother before showing Youngblood legsweeps Phantom. Phantom executes a neck scissors on Captain Youngblood. Danny knees Youngblood on the mat. Danny then picks up Youngblood and DDT's him.)_

…

_(shows Phantom executes the brain buster on Captain Youngblood, then shows Youngblood falls and then rams his head on the steps. Danny waits. (1... 2... 3...) Youngblood gets up and hides his face. (4... 5...) He enters the ring. Danny walks over, but then Youngblood shows his face. He is bleeding big time from the steps. Danny gets frighten)_

_Mr. Comanator: Wow! Youngblood is bloody!_

_Desire: Ow! Just take away that guy from our champion, do you know how many diseases there are in his blood?_

_Sandy: Not more then your sex diseases!_

_(shows Youngblood executing the German suplex on Danny Phantom. Youngblood executes a flying knee drop right to the gut of Danny Phantom. Captain Youngblood discus punches Danny. Captain Youngblood goes off the top and hits a flying sitdown splash on Phantom. Captain Youngblood places Phantom on the turnbuckle and executes the double underhook superplex. Danny reverses it and plants Youngblood's head on the mat. Then he signals for the Ghost Slam)_

_Mr. Comanator: No, not that!_

_Desire: Dude, it's our destiny!_

_Sandy: No, not the WWT!_

_(shows Youngblood getting up and Danny catches him. He's gonna slam him... Youngblood stands behind Danny and gives him the Edge'O'Matic! The crowd cheers wildly! Then, Youngblood stands in one corner. He raises his hand. Danny gets up... He looks at where Youngblood was 5 seconds ago. He turns around... Youngblood runs and gives Danny a huge Pirate Clothesline! Both of them fall on the mat. Youngblood catches his breath for a moment... But then he turns himself around and pins Danny! Jason counts... 1... 2... 3!)_

_Mr. Comanator and Sandy: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!_

_**Crowd stands and claps. **_

_Ring announcer: WWT World Champion... Ladies and gentlemen... CAPTAIN YOUNGBLOOD!_

_**Youngblood lays in the ring and gets the title. Then he looks at the title in disbelief. Ember comes into the ring. Both of them hug. **_

_Mr. Comanator: He's done it! No more TWO! No more! This is it! Danny is over!_

_Desire: I... I..._

_Sandy: Finally, you got no words! HA! But that's it! No more TWO taking over, Mr. TV got the power again!_

_(shows Youngblood celebrating with the entire roster after his victory)_

…

(Ring)

"Ah yes. The moment that killed the Toon World Order. Good times, good times." Sandy reminded.

"That moment lead WWT into a bigger journey. And that journey is to go head to head with other big companies out there." Taku said.

("Paparazzi" By Lady Gaga Plays)

"This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, from Konoha, Ino Yamanaka!" WWT's RA announced as the crowd cheers.

"Oh yeah there she is! The final WWT Women's Champ who won the title at Televmania 8!" Mr Comanator cheered.

"Ladies and gentlemen let's take you on a journey lane. Back in Season 1, Ino once went head to head with our AWF Women's Champ Hikari Yagami in which Ino destroys her with an impossible 720-1080 Splash. Can't remember the number, but that was impactful." Klein reminded.

"Oh yeah. That Splash still drums my ear till today." Sandy responded.

(LoveFuryPassionEnergy by Boys Hits Car Plays)

"And her opponent, from Odaiba, Japan, she is the current AWF Women's Champion, Hikari Yagami!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"Keep in mind that Hikari is one of the 4 Semi-Finalists in the Women's Championship Tournament, and she will face Revy for a spot at the finals and of course the title." Taku reminded.

"Ladies and gentlemen right now you're going to witness a rematch from a match that takes place back in AWF Season 1. The final WWT Womens Champ vs the current AWF Womens Champ!" Klein announced.

(Bell Rings)

Hikari and Ino went to the middle of the ring and shakes hands to each other with honor. After that the two locked each other on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up until Hikari puts Ino into a Side Headlock. Ino then Elbow Tackles Hikari to the gut before grabbing her arm, twists it and takes her down with an Armbar Takedown. Once Hikari gets up, the two looked at each other before Hikari chops Ino with Ino replying with a punch onto Hikari's face. Hikari goes for a punch, but Ino catches the punch before lifting her up and sets for a Samoan Drop. Hikari however slips away before grabbing Ino from behind and plants her with an Inverted DDT followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Ino kicks out.

Hikari picks Ino up and goes for a Suplex, but it was Ino who Suplexes Hikari instead. Once Hikari gets up she charges towards Ino only to get a Japanese Arm Drag followed by an Inverted Atomic Drop and then rams her crashing onto the corner. After several Battering Rams, Ino climbs to the top turnbuckle and punches Hikari's face several times before going for a Monkey Flip. Hikari however manages to push Ino away and once Ino charges towards Hikari, Hikari kicks her away to the face before climbing to the top turnbuckle and goes for a Flying Crossbody. Ino however manages to Dropkick Hikari while she's in mid air!

"Dropkick in mid air! That has got to do it!" Mr Comanator reacted as the referee counts. "1,2,…" Hikari kicks out.

As 'You Still Got It!' chants can be heard, Ino proceeds to climbs to the top turnbuckle…

"Is she… is she going to do THAT?" Klein wondered as Ino stands up and sets for the…

"720 Splash! She's going to show us that she still got it!" Mr Comanator exclaimed as Ino sets for the Splash only to have Hikari getting up and pulls her down sitting painfully onto the turnbuckle.

"Ouch! Good thing Hikari managed to stop her in time!" Klein said in relief.

Hikari climbs to the top turnbuckle and traded blows with Ino until she manages to grab her before setting up for a Superplex. But Ino manages to punch Hikari's ribs several times before Uppercutting her. After Headbutting her to the face several times until she's sitting on the top turnbuckle, Hikari knocks Ino down onto the mat with a Frankensteiner! Hikari then climbs back to the top turnbuckle and as Ino gets up, she nails her with a Diving Hurricanrana!

"Diving Hurricanrana! Shades of Lita!" Klein exclaimed as the referee goes for the pin. "1,2,…" Ino kicks out!

"Ino still had a lot of energy in her! And Hikari's going for the finishing blow!" Sandy observed.

After climbing all the way to the top turnbuckle, Hikari goes for the Diving Light (Diving Moonsault), but Ino rolls away as Hikari crashes painfully onto the mat. Ino then goes for the Ino Splash (Big Splash) onto the lying Hikari, but Hikari manages to raise her knees up, sending Ino crashing painfully onto the knees. After getting up, Hikari grabs Ino's legs and plants her with an Extreme Leg Drop before going to the ring apron and goes for a Slingshot Senton. Ino however rolls away as Hikari crashes onto the mat and once both girls get up, Ino plants Hikari down with the Brain Crush (Neckbreaker) before going for the pin

The referee counts, "1,2,.." Hikari kicks out!

"These two aren't giving up that easily!" Sandy reacted.

"Indeed. These girls had pride in their body." Mr Comanator responded.

Ino picks Hikari up and Irish Whips her bouncing off the ropes before setting up for a Back Body Drop. After bouncing off, Hikari stops on her tracks before kicking Ino's face. She then bounces off the ropes before planting Ino down with an amazing Inverted Tilt-a-Whirl-DDT. She picks her up and goes for the Twist of Fate, but Ino pushes her onto the corner only to have Hikari climbing to the top turnbuckle and knocks Ino down with the Whisper of the Wind. Once the girls get up, Hikari plants Ino with the Twist of Fate before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Ino kicks out!

"Ino kicks out! She doesn't even lose one ounce of her stamina after WWT's demise!" Klein reacted.

After dragging Ino to the corner, Hikari climbs to the top turnbuckle and goes for the Diving Light. But Ino rolls away, sending Hikari crashing onto the mat. Once the two gets up, Ino grabs Hikari from behind and plants her down with an Electric Chair Suplex! After an Ino Splash for good measures, Ino climbs to the top turnbuckle and, with cheers and nostalgia…

"Now I'm remember the number in that Splash, and that number is…!" before Mr Comanator could even finish, Ino nails Hikari with the…

"… 1170 SPLASH!" Mr Comanator bursted as the crowd went nuts after seeing that.

"Good God! My God! An impossible 1170 Splash! Ino haven't lost a step at all!" Klein reacted like crazy as Ino pins Hikari.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Ino Yamanaka!" WWT's RA announced as the crowd cheers.

"And with that nostalgia indulced 1170 Splash, Ino has set the score 2-2 for WWT!" Sandy cheered.

"That was unbelievable! No wonder Ino used to proclaim herself as the best Female Wrestler of all time back in AWF Season 1. She proved it here on PPV!" Klein cheered.

"And the best part? She managed to pull that Splash while having some ring rust! If WWT were still alive, the WWT Divas shall be a legimate threat to the other Womens Division." Mr Comanator replied.

Back in the ring, as Ino stands triumphly with the crowd appluding the match, she offers as assist to Hikari in which Hikari accepts. After Hikari gets up, the two shakes hands before she raises Ino's hand to the air.

"Much respect for these two, despite fueding back in Season 1." Sandy said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, 4 Matches down, 3 more to go! Up next, 2 World Champs collide as our current Champion Simon the Digger goes head to head with WWT's last Champion, Jake Long." Taku announced.

(Backstage)

"Hello! Bob Jones once again doing my job for one last time and please welcome my guest at this time, Jake Long!" Bob announced as the crowd cheers. "Jake I…" Bob then gets interupted by a random 'SUPER DRAGON!' chant. "As I was saying, I would like to ask you this. How do you fell showing up on TV one more time and this time, going head to head with the AWF Champ?" he asked.

"Well Bob…" before Jake could even continue, another 'SUPER DRAGON!' chant can be heard for Jake. "I'm the "American Dragon", not 'Super Dragon'. And no my name isn't Bryan Danielson. My name is Jake Long, I'm the ArmDrag and It's My Life!" he continued as the crowd cheers. "I'm glad that AWF has given me another chance to appear on TV by going head to head with the AWF Champ himself. Last time a WWT guy goes head to head with the AWF Champ was when Spongebob faces Takuya at an event in AWF Season 1. And now the ArmDrag gets the oppertunity to shine once more by going head to head with Simon the Digger. I promise to every WWT fans out there and of course those folks from the Big Apple that I will make you proud and put on a great match with Simon. Win or lose, it doesn't matter. What matter is that you'll get to see me again and I had the honor to face Simon. Stay on your folks people because ArmDrag's match with Simon is next! Oh and glad to see you again Bob." he finished before leaving Bob.

"Glad to see you too Jake! Good luck!" Bob replied.

(Promo)

_Best Moments in WWT!_

_(WWT Rumble)_

"_Ladies and gentlemen... LLLLLLLLLLLLet's get ready to RRRRRRRRRRRRRumble!"._

_(shows Jake Long making his enterance)_

…

_(shows Jake running in before headbutting Skulker and kicks Spongebob)_

…

_(shows Jake dropping his knee onto Spongebob after Dagget slams him)_

…

_(shows Spongebob and Jake as the final 2 men)_

_Jake gets picked up. Spongebob kicks him. Then he suplexes him! Spongebob climbs on the second rope and hits the elbow drop. Spongebob then taunts the crowd. He throws Jake out... Jake just hangs from the ropes! He comes back to the ring. Jake then falls to his knees and tries to fight. Spongebob sighs. He kicks Jake in his head but Jake just refuses to fall! Spongebob throws Jake to the corner and elbows him! Spongebob whips Jake to the ropes and dropkicks him. Jake just tries to stand with the ropes. He wants to keep fighting!_

_"What the hell is Jake thinking? He can barely stand!" Mr. Comanator said._

_"Come on, I would've eliminate myself!" said Desire._

_"Jake, you can do this! Hear the fans!" Sandy said._

_The crowd starts chanting "Dragon! Dragon!". Spongebob stares at Jake. Jake points at the crowd. Jake runs at Spongebob... Spongebob kicks him in the gut! Then he puts him in the Spongy Edge position! Spongebob taunts the crowd and says "This is the end!". He picks Jake up. He walks forward... Suddenly, Jake manages to put himself on Spongebob's head. Spongebob runs... But Jake catches the ropes! He does the hurricanrana... And Spongebob FALLS out of the ring! The bell rings as the crowd erupts._

_"Here is your winner of the WWT Rumble, "American Dragon" Jake Long!" the official announcement was heard. Jake celebrated as the ref raised his hand._

_"JAKE! JAKE is going to Televmania!" said Mr. Comanator as the crowd cheered wildly._

_"Jake has done it!" said Sandy. "He is the one that is going to main event Televmania!"._

_"He said that 2012 will be the year of the Dragon!" Mr. Comanator said. "And Jake Long, it's your life, and your life will culminate in the main event of Televmania VII! Good night from Philadelphia!"._

_(shows Jake celebrating as the fireworks go off the Televmania sign)_

(Ring)

"What a memorable Rumble that was. It gives birth to a huge star." Mr Comanator said.

"I wish we'll get to see another WWT Rumble again." Sandy wished.

(It's My Life by Bon Jovi Plays)

"The following match is set for one fall! Introducing first, from New York City, the 'American Dragon', Jake Long!" WWT's RA announced as the crowd cheers.

"There he is ladies and gentlemen, the Final WWT World Champion Crowned here in the city of Los Angeles, Jake Long!" Sandy introduced.

"What a journey this kid had. From being an underdog in the Rumble to the guy who cleanly defeated Kankuro for the belt at Televmania, Jake has come from a long way." Mr Comanator explained.

(Whatever by Our Lady Peace Plays)

"And his opponent, from Jiha Village, he is the current AWF Champion, Simon the Digger!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"Simon's road to glory were tougher than Jake's. Winning the Rumble from No. 1 and survived a brutal 3 Stages of Hell Match with Taiki Kudo at Anime Mania in order to make him what he is right there." Taku explained.

"Now those two are going to go at it, 2 Rumble winners that managed to fullfilled their respective dreams." Klein said.

(Bell Rings)

"Let's Go Jake! Let's Go Simon!" the crowd chanted.

Jake and Simon stands at the middle of the ring looking at each other until Simon offers a handshake. Out of respect, Jake accepts it… before pulling Simon towards him and Arm Drags him down. "Don't trust the ArmDrag bro!" Jake warned as Simon gets up and catches Jake's kick before taking him down with a Dragon Screw. "Don't trust me either!" Simon warned back.

"Jake tried to pull a trick only to get another by Simon. Great comedy there." Sandy said.

The two gets up and finally locks each other on a Collar-and-Elbow Tie Up until Simon manages to push Jake all the way onto the corner. After that Simon blasts Jake's chest with several stiff Knife Edge Chops before Irish Whipping him onto another corner. Simon charges towards Jake only to get kicked away before Jake climbs the turnbuckle and plants Simon down with a Flying Neckbreaker. As the two gets up, Jake plants Simon down with a T-Bone Suplex before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Simon kicks out.

Jake picks Simon up and sets to slam him face first onto the turnbuckle, but Simon Elbow Tackles Jake before slamming him face first onto it instead. After slamming Jake onto the corner, Simon blasts Jake's chest with Knife Edge Chops again until Jake sits on the corner. Once Jake is sitting, Simon nails him with a Corner Dropkick. After dragging him to the middle of the ring, Simon grabs Jake's legs and sets for a Sharpshooter. But Jake pushes Simon away before getting away and slams him with an Over the Shoulder Arm Drag before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Simon kicks out.

Jake then quickly drags Simon to the middle of the ring and puts him on the Camel Clutch. A minute or 2 later, Simon manages to crawl himself all the way to the ropes, freeing him from the hold. Jake then leaves the ring and drags Simon's head to the ring apron before grabbing it and nails several knee strikes onto Simon's face. Jake then climbs to the top turnbuckle and nails a Diving Leg Drop onto the back side of Simon's head, sending both men out of the ring!

"Out of the ring! Both men are down!" Mr Comanator reacted.

Once Jake gets up, he picks up Simon only to get tackled to the gut before Simon pushes him crashing onto the ring apron. He then Irish Whips Jake onto the barricade, but Jake leaps to the barricade before leaping towards Simon and knocks him down with a Tornado DDT face first onto the floor!

"Face first! That has got to knock Simon out cold!" Klein reacted as the referee continues the count while Jake slides into the ring.

"… 4,5,6,7,…" Simon enters the ring!

"Thank God! So close to the end there!" Klein sighed in relief.

Jake then puts Simon on a Hammerlock only to have Simon touching the ropes with his legs instead. He then drags Simon to the middle of the ring, grabs his legs and plants him with an Extreme Leg Drop followed by a Catapult crashing onto the corner. He then kicks Simon to the gut and sets for a Double Underhook DDT. But Simon counters with a Back Body Drop instead before planting Jake with a Double Leg Flapjack! He then sets for the Giga Drill Breaker (Crippler Crossface), but Jake manages to crawl himself to the ropes.

"Jake may had survived that, but how long can he avoid the submission?" Taku asked.

Simon charges towards Jake only to get Elbow Tackled away before Jake plants Simon down with a Reserve Tilt-a-Whirl DDT! After an Extreme Leg Drop, Jake picks up Simon from behind and sets for a Full Nelson Suplex. But Simon counters with a Sitout Jawbreaker before grabbing Jake from behind and plants him with three German Suplexes in a row. After that Simon climbs to the top turnbuckle and nails Jake with a Diving Headbutt before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Jake kicks out!

"Oh man so close! Jake has lasted longer that we had expected!" Mr Comanator exclaimed.

Simon then puts Jake on the Giga Drill Breaker!

"Drill Breaker locked in! Jake's in trouble! He might tap out!" Taku reacted.

"Don't tap out Jake! Don't tap out!" Sandy begged.

As Jake tries to pull himself to the ropes, Simon proceeds to apply more pressure on the submission. After a hard fought battle in 2 or 3 minutes, Jake manages to crawl himself to the ropes!

"Jake breaks free! Jake breaks free!" Mr Comanator exclaimed.

Once Jake slowly gets up using the ropes, Simon grabs Jake from behind and sets for a German Suplex. But Jake holds on the ropes before pushing Simon away. He then Back Body Drops Simon out of the ring with Simon holding on the ropes. As Simon stands on the ring apron, Jake tackles Simon's spine before planting him with a Rope-Hung DDT. He then picks Simon up and plants him down with the Dragon DDT (Argentine DDT)!

"Dragon DDT! This could be it!" Sandy reacted as Jake goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Simon kicks out!

"Simon kicks out! Both champs aren't giving up that easily!" Klein reacted.

As the two slowly gets up with Simon on the corner, Jake charges and leaps towards him before punching his face several times and sets for a Monkey Flip. Simon however grabs Jake and nails a Running Powerbomb onto him instead. He then climbs to the top turnbuckle and goes for the Diving Headbutt, but Jake rolls away as Simon crashes onto the mat. Once Simon gets up, Jake plants him down…

… with another DRAGON DDT!

"Another Dragon DDT! Come on miracle work!" Mr Comanator reacted as Jake goes for the pin.

"1!"

"Kick out Simon!" Klein begged

"2!"

"Please win Jake!" Sandy begged

…

…

"3!"

"YES! YES! YES! GO ARMDRAG! YES!" Mr Comanator cheered.

"Here's your winner, your Final WWT Champion, Jake Long!" WWT's RA announced as the crowd cheers.

"With 2 amazing Dragon DDTs, Jake Long has ended his return match by cleanly pinning the AWF World Champion. Congrats to Jake!" Sandy cheered.

"And with that, WWT are now leading us 3-2! Congrats to Jake though. What a match from these two!" Klein cheered.

"Solid performance by these two World Champs. And what a tribute Jake has given to the late WWT." Taku said.

In the ring, both Jake and Simon are kneeling due to excustion before the two shakes hands to each other. After properly standing up, the two champs hugged each other before Simon raises Jake's arm in respect.

"If WWT were still alive, Jake would have been a great champion along with the other champs out there." Sandy said.

"And now we're down with 2 matches left, and up next is a 8 Man Elimination Tag Match coutesy of what happened earlier." Taku explained.

(Promo)

"_Well look what we have here, a group of Shounen Characters that people doesn't give a damn!" Spongebob mocked before looking at Tsuna. "And this is their future Main Eventer? A kid who came from a series full of pretty boys that no American guys give a damn?" he continued._

"… _and look what we got here, a Sponge who's no longer relevant eversince the 6th Season of his series!" Tsuna replied as the crowd cheers. "And news flash 'Spongy Boy Bob Jr', who's the reason WWT died? You of course! Your salary were so huge than it makes Hulk Hogan's salary in WCW looked like an average TNA Knockout salary! What's her name? You know that girl who worked at Sunglass Hut? Oh yeah, Taylor Wilde! And this is also the guy who sell his soul and backstabbed us." He continued as the crowd boos at Spongebob._

"_Tough talk… from a guy who's hiding behind his partners…" Spongebob replied._

"_Nice reply… from a Sponge who has gain a lot of weight eversince WWT's demise!" Tsuna countered as the crowd cheers._

"_Ooooohhhh… burned." Klein reacted._

"_Say Toriko, what do you think of Spongebob after WWT's demise?" he asked._

"… _(channeling Scott Steiner) HE'S FAT!" Toriko answered as the crowd laughs._

"_Oh look, a kid who keeps yelling 'REBORN! HELP ME!' everytime he has a problem trying to own me! Give me a break! I'm not scared of you or your overrated pieces of garbages behind you." Spongebob replied._

"_You know what? I don't want to waste our time here. How about we stop talking and start fighting? I mean you love kicking people asses on beatdowns right? Well let's kick each others asses tonight in a 8 Man Tag Team Elimination Match! You, Ghost Boy, Green Alien and Giant Head vs Me, Toriko, Luffy and Gon!" Tsuna dared as the crowd cheers._

"… _you sure had the guts to challenge us. Fine, we'll show the world that the F-B-N are more dominant than these so called Rookie Revolution guys! We accept your challenge! We'll kick your pussies until you're force to yell 'REBORN!' till the end of time!" Spongebob replied before dropping the mic and stares at Tsuna. After that the F-B-N leaves the ring, ignoring the SJ Alliance._

(Backstage)

"Bob Jones here once again and please welcome my guests at this time, The Shounen Jump Alliance!" Bob announced as the crowd cheers at Tsuna, Gon, Luffy and Toriko. "Tonight the 4 of you shall face The F-B-N. What do you guys feel?" he asked.

"What we feel is simple: Annoyed. They think they are the most dominating stable in Fiction Wrestling, but that title doesn't belong to them. Plus, if there's anyone who should be blame for WWT's demise, it will be them. Or more precisely, Spongebob Squarepants. Thanks to his HUGE Salary, WWT went defunct due to unable to pay him. Thanks a lot Sponge Dupe, you and your friends' egos killed WWT the same way Hogan, Nash and Bischoff's egos killed WCW." Tsuna said.

"Didn't Jamie Keller killed WCW?" Luffy corrected.

"… of course, but those egos caused WCW to go rotten first. And that happened again to WWT. F-B-N's egos are too big and the channel that runs WWT cuts them away. Tonight, maybe we're not from WWT, but we will avenge the company that you have killed with your egos." Tsuna finished before the SJ Alliance leaves Bob.

(Promo)

_(Best Moments in WWT)_

_(Channels War)_

_Airnaruto45 enters the cage. Wolfgang gets hit with the awards! Then Zim turns around and also gets hit! Danny gets a Sand Whip from Gaara! Then Airnaruto45 climbs on the top rope. He hits the Swanton Bomb onto Wolfgang! Jake then hits the Dragon DDT on Jimmy. Skulker gets hit with the Muscular Savior from Dagget. Zim then gets powerslammed. Patrick then tells them to stop. Danny gets up. He turns around... A guitar shot! Danny falls on the mat. Then Patrick then takes a chair. He does a moonsault! Then Danny gets up for the last time... PatGore! Patrick covers! 1... 2... 3!_

_"Here are your winners!" The crowd cheered as the cage has risen. "Teeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaam ... Patrick!"._

_"Finally, finally!" Mr. Comanator almost cried. "That was the best main event in recent memory!"._

_"Really?" Desire said. "Wait"._

_"And the awards are here!" Sandy said. "You're great, Patrick. Oh, if only..."_

_("Holy Diver" by Killwitch Engage plays)_

_Everyone are in shock. The F-B-N can't get up, but team Patrick can't believe it. One man walked behind the curtain..._

_"Spongebob!" Mr. Comanator screamed. "He's here!"._

_"You've found a time to come back?" Desire said._

_"Oh, now let's see Danny!" Sandy said. "Revenge!"._

_Spongebob entered the ring. He took the awards from Patrick. Danny then got up. He looked at Spongebob for mercy. Then..._

_"WHAT? !"_

_Spongebob hit Patrick with the awards! Then Danny hit Jake with the Ghost Slam! Spongebob then hit Gaara with the awards as some of the F-B-N members knocked Dagget and Airnaruto45! The crowd couldn't believe it._

_"Ha! Told you! Oh, finally it happened!" Desire laughed. "Plan! Plan!"._

_"Ah... Wha..." Sandy was shocked. Especially as..._

_Danny and Spongebob hugged eachother! The crowd threw debris to the ring as Spongebob and Danny held their hands- And their awards- high._

_"You son of a bitch!" Mr. Comanator now really cried. "WHY? ! WHY, SPONGEBOB, GOD DAMMIT, tell me WHY!"._

_The show ends as Spongebob looked at a downed Patrick._

(Ring)

"And that folks in the beginning of the end for Spongebob. That traitor…" Sandy explained.

("Sell Your Soul" by Hollywood Undead Plays)

"This is a 8 Man Tag Team Elimination Match set for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Danny Phantom, Invader Zim, Jimmy Neutron and Spongebob Squarepants, the Full Blooded Nicktoons!" WWT's RA announced as the crowd boos.

"And there they are ladies and gentlemen, the cancer of WWT." Taku explained.

"If only WWT has a Sting to get rid of them in the first place… WWT wouldn't be dead if there's a Sting in the company." Sandy wished.

(Cult of Personality by Living Colour Plays)

"And their opponents, the team of Monkey D Luffy, Toriko, Gon Frecess and Sawada Tsunayoshi, The Shounen Jump Alliance!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"These guys are a group of SJ Main Leads having a bright future ahead of them." Klein explained.

"Tonight, the Young Bloods of AWF takes on the Cancers of WWT. It's time for our first half of the Main Event!" Mr Comanator announced.

(Bell Rings)

Gon and Danny starts first. As Danny laughs as Gon, Gon shuts him up by tagging himself to Toriko. Danny, scared shitless, tags himself to Jimmy with Jimmy complaining to Danny about it. Toriko, wasting little time, grabs Jimmy to the throat and throws him into the ring. Jimmy then slowly crawls to the corner while begging for mercy. Once he arrives, Toriko proceeds to stomp onto him several times before tagging to Gon. After Toriko Foot Chokes the cornered Jimmy, Gon blasts him with a Cannonball before pulling him away from the corner. Toriko then lifts Gon up on a Gorila Press before throwing him crashing onto Jimmy as Gon goes for a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Jimmy kicks out.

Gon stomps Jimmy's stomach before climbing the ropes and goes for a Springboard Moonsault, but Jimmy rolls away as Gon crashes onto the mat. Once the two gets up, Jimmy grabs Gon from behind and plants him with a Full Nelson Suplex. After dragging Gon to the corner, Jimmy tags himself to Zim. After stomping the mudhole out of Gon, Jimmy Irish Whips Zim onto Gon in which Zim blasts Gon with a Baseball Slide. After tagging to Danny, Zim picks Gon up and Irish Whips him onto Danny as Danny catches Gon and plants him with a Spinebuster before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Gon kicks out.

After Facewashing Gon with his boot, Danny tags himself to Spongebob before the two gives Gon a 2 on 1 Beatdown until the referee stops them. Spongebob and Danny then nails Gon with a Backbreaker Hold-Top Rope Legdrop combo before Spongebob climbs to the top turnbuckle and goes for the Headspring (Diving Headbutt). Gon however manages to roll away, sending Spongebob crashing onto the mat. Once the two gets up, Gon charges towards Spongebob before nailing a Tilt-a-Whirl Arm Drag followed by an Enzuigiri. The two then crawls to their respective corners before tagging to their partners.

"Tag is made, here comes Luffy and Zim!" Sandy exclaimed.

The two charges towards each other until Luffy Clotheslines Zim down before planting him with a Flapjack. Zim gets up and charges towards Luffy only to have Luffy jump through him before planting him with a Neckbreaker. He then sets for the Gomu Gomu no Finisher (Book End), but Danny clobbers him with a Forearm Smash before planting him with an Inverted Atomic Drop followed by an Inverted Facelock Neckbreaker Slam. Danny turns around and eats a Dropkick by Tsuna, sending him out of the ring before Tsuna tackles Jimmy down. He then confronts Spongebob until Zim throws him out of the ring from behind. Zim turns around and gets the Gomu Gomu no Finisher before Luffy goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Zim's out! The F-B-N are outnumbered!" Klein exclaimed.

"Hold on look out!" Sandy warned, but it was too late as Spongebob Low Blows Luffy while the referee sends Zim out of the ring. With Luffy kneeling while painfully holding his groin, Danny slides into the ring and plants him with a Neck Snap. Danny then climbs to the top turnbuckle and nails Luffy with the GhostSault (Moonsault) before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Luffy's eliminated! We're now even… uh oh…" Sandy gasped.

"Don't turn around Danny you won't like the view!" Klein warned as…

… Danny turns around and gets himself grabbed by the throat by Toriko. As Danny begged for mercy, Toriko ignores him before slamming him onto the corner and delivers a stiff slap onto his chest. He then do another and another until Danny is sitting on the corner. After receiving a tag from Toriko, Gon leaps into the ring and nails Danny with a Rope-Aided Corner Dropkick. He then drags Danny away from the corner before climbing to the top turnbuckle and sets for the 450 Splash…

… but Zim pushes him down onto the mat!

"Oh come on! Get lost already!" Klein complained as Zim leaves the ring satisfied after pushing Gon down.

Danny then takes the advantage of the situation by climbing to the top turnbuckle and goes for the GhostSault, but Gon lifts his knees up, sending Danny crashing onto it instead. Gon gets up and then plants Danny down with a Tilt-a-Whirl DDT before trying to crawl himself to his teammates. Unfortunately for Gon, Danny manages to tag himself to Spongebob as Spongebob grabs Gon's legs and pulled him away from his teammates. After slamming his leg knee first onto the mat, Spongebob puts Gon on the Figure 4 Leg Lock.

"Figure 4! And with Gon's current condition, he has got to tap out!" Taku reacted as Spongebob proceeds to tortune Gon with the submission. After a few minutes of slowly crawling towards the ropes while Spongebob continues to apply more pressure, Gon manages to grab the ropes.

"I think that's the last one on Gon's fuel tank!" Mr Comanator reacted.

As the two gets up, Spongebob turns Gon around and delivers several Knife Edge Chops onto Gon's chest while he's on the ropes before Irish Whipping him bouncing off the ropes. As he sets for a Back Body Drop, Gon stops on his tracks and kicks Spongebob to the face before bouncing off the ropes again and plants him down with a Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker!

"How many Tilt-a-Whirls can this kid do?" Sandy asked in amusement as Spongebob tags to Jimmy while Gon tags to Tsuna.

The two charges towards each other until Tsuna knocks Jimmy down with a Forearm Smash before delivering several martial arts kicks onto Jimmy's big head. Once Jimmy stands dizzily before going on a kneeling position, Tsuna knocks him down with a Front Dropkick before Danny and Spongebob beats him down with the referee pulling them away. Toriko enters the ring and Clotheslines both members of the F-B-N before grabbing Danny to the throat and Chokeslams him. As he turns around, Spongebob Low Blows him before DDTing him onto the mat.

"That's a Low Blow! Spongebob should have been disqualified!" Mr Comanator called.

"The referee was distracted by sending Danny out of the ring, of course there's no DQ!" Klein replied.

"Or maybe neither Spongebob nor Toriko are legal mens! Of course Spongebob can Low Blow him!" Taku suggested.

After laughing at Toriko, Spongebob turns around and gets a Springboard Crossbody by Gon. As the two brawls outside the ring, Jimmy grabs Tsuna from behind and goes for a Full Nelson Suplex, but Tsuna counters with a Jawbreaker and as Jimmy's on the corner, Tsuna quickly blasts him with a knee to his large head (hashtagKnees2LargeHeads) followed by a Corner Bulldog. He then puts Jimmy on the Vongola Arrest (Anaconda Vice) before seeing Danny going for a GhostSault onto him. Tsuna then move away as the only thing Danny nailed with the GhostSault is his friend. After knocking Danny down with a high kick to the jaw, Tsuna lifts Jimmy up and blasts him with the Dying Will Zero (GTS) before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Neutron's eliminated! The F-B-N are down 3 on 2!" Klein exclaimed.

"More like 2 on 2 and a quarter! Look!" Sandy called as the camera shows a lying and excusted Gon already beaten up by Spongebob.

"I don't think Gon could even continue with that condition." Taku observed as the referee checks on Gon. With the referee distracted, Spongebob blasts Tsuna's spine with a Sledgehammer!

"Sledgehammer! He's burying Tsuna like HHH burying talents!" Mr Comanator exclaimed as Spongebob lifts Tsuna up and plants him with the Spongy Edge (Razor's Edge) before calling the referee to enter the ring. Once the ref enters, Spongebob goes for the pin.

"Kick out! Kick out like you're going to die!" Klein begged.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Tsuna kicks out!

"Tsuna kicks out! Team SJ are still alive and kicking!" Klein cheered.

Spongebob, completely disbeliefed that Tsuna kicked out, proceeds to choke him and slams his head multiple times onto the mat while yelling 'WHY ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?' until the referee pulls him away. Completely annoyed by the ref's actions, Spongebob knocks him out with a Karate Chop to the head before grabbing the Sledgehammer and wrecks Tsuna's back with it.

"Spongebob is pissed! Pissed because Tsuna's team had just kicked his team's colletive asses!" Taku exclaimed.

After completely destroying Tsuna, Spongebob turns around…

… and eats a Giant Krabby Patty sized Spear by Toriko!

"My God! Not even a Sponge like him could absord that amount of impact!" Mr Comanator exclaimed.

Toriko then puts Spongebob into the Gourmet Lock (Steiner Recliner) until Danny smashes his head with a chair from behind. Toriko then proceeds to no sell the chair shot before standing up, turns around and sends Danny shitting his pants before leaving the ring. Toriko then proceeds to chase Danny.

"And now that leaves Tsuna and Spongebob. Which team captain shall be eliminated?" Taku asked.

Spongebob gets up and calls for another referee. Before another ref could even be deployed, Tsuna Low Blows Spongebob from behind before saying 'Payback's a bitch, Bitch!'.

"Like what Tsuna said right there, Spongebob just got owned by his own hoist!" Sandy responded. With Spongebob lying on the mat while holding his groin in pain…

"Hold on! It's that…" before Mr Comanator could even finish...

"… Gon Frecess! He's on the top turnbuckle!" Klein interupted.

"He's abselodely drained! Don't tell me he's going for a 450 Splash here?" Sandy asked. Gon the answers Sandy's question by hitting the 450 Splash onto Spongebob!

"And he does! Now it's all up for Tsuna and the new ref!" Klein exclaimed.

"Pin him now!" Gon shouted to Tsuna before rolling out of the ring. As another referee slides into the ring, Tsuna slowly crawls himself to pin Spongebob.

"This is it folks! An ultimate humiliation for Spongebob!" Klein exclaimed.

"1!"

"Come on upset! Make an upset!" Mr Comanator begged.

"2!"

"One more and Spongebob's face is…"

…

"3!"

"… RED!" Sandy exclaimed.

"Spongebob's eliminated! The F-B-N has lost almost all of their members!" Taku announced.

"And look, Toriko manages to bring home the other one!" Klein pointed as the camera shows Toriko carrying Danny on his shoulder.

"One more! Please one more to be eliminated!" Mr Comanator begged as Toriko throws Danny into the ring. As Toriko enters the ring, he picks Danny up and gets a Low Blow for his troubles!

"That's it! His nuts are gone for good!" Sandy exclaimed as Danny goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Toriko's out! Now it's 2 on 1!" Klein exclaimed.

Danny, after taking minutes to get up, mocks Toriko before turning around…

… and gets lifted by Tsuna before Tsuna knocks him out with the Dying Will Zero!

"Dying Will! It's over! It's over!" Mr Comanator exclaimed as Tsuna goes for the pin.

"1!"

….

"2!"

…

…

"3!"

"YES! YES! F-B-N GOT PAWNED!" the commentatored cheered as the crowd cheered as well.

"Here are your winners, the Shounen Jump Alliance!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"What a hard fought battle that those kids had against the F-B-N. But in the end, they stand triumph!" Taku cheered.

"Despite the fact that we're now tied 3-3, I'm glad that we could see the F-B-N getting their butts kicked by a group of heroes!" Sandy explained.

"And now the Shounen Jump Boys can celebrate. One thing's for sure, Toriko's going to eat all of a restaurant's buffet." Klein said as the SJ Boys congratulated each other with Luffy and Toriko respectively carrying Gon and Tsuna out of the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen we're now on the tie-breaker, the Main Event of the night, 2 of the Best X-Division Wrestlers goes head to head on a Ladder Match. Timmy Turner vs Renton Thurston and that's next!" Mr Comanator announced.

(Backstage)

"(sob) I can't believe it's about to end…. Ahem, ladies and gentlemen please welcome my final guest in my career, Renton Thurston." Bob Jones introduced as the crowd cheers. "Up next is our main event, you going up against Timmy Turner in a Ladder Match. What do you feel?" he asked.

"Simple, not scared of it at all. Timmy can toss me off ladders all he wants tonight, but that won't end my career yet. Turner, you said you're one of the Inventors of the X-Division. I admit you're right. But news flash, who's the reason why WWT lost their X-Division? You of course! Be proud of yourself Timmy, because not only you invent the X-Division, but also destroy it into oblivion. Tonight, your mouth will be shut as you and your buck tooth will receive a beating of mass porpersion in a Ladder Match. Make the best man reach the top of the ladder Turner…" Renton responded before leaving Bob Jones.

"… farewell mic, I'll miss you." Bob said sadly before hugging the mic.

(Promo)

_(Best Moments in WWT)_

_(Televmania 8)_

_"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is scheduled for one fall, it's a No Disqualifications match, for the World Wrestling Television Heavyweight championship!" the ring announcer said._

_(shows Kankuro and Jake Long making their enterances)_

…

_Kankuro punches Jake in the head, making Jake's wound to cut open. Jake starts bleeding. Kankuro then takes his belt and hits Jake with it! 1... 2... Jake kicks out! Kankuro punches Jake in the corner. Jake then puts Kankuro in the corner and starts punching him hard! He tries to whip him to the corner but Kankuro reverses it. Jake runs and elbows him! Jake then whips Kankuro out of the ring. Jake then starts punching Kankuro on the outside. Jake slams Kankuro on the announcers table! Jake then throws Kankuro into the ring. He runs but Kankuro hits the knee facebreaker! Jake goes to the corner. Kankuro runs and Jake hits the sideslam on him! Both lay in the ring. Jake is bleeding masses of blood._

…

_Jake covers. 1... 2... Kankuro kicks out! Jake holds the ropes. Kankuro throws Jake to the outside. Kankuro then throws Jake to the steelsteps again, and Jake screams in pain! Kankuro then puts Jake on the announcers table and punches him on it. Kankuro then tries to slam Jake on the announcers table but Jake low blows him, and then hits the DDT through the announcers table! The crowd goes wild as both are laying down. Jake gets up and wants to pin Kankuro but then falls on the ground as he holds his head in pain. He uses the ropes to get up. Kankuro pushes him from behind and throws him to the ring! Kankuro then low blows Jake and hits the Strings Pulling! He covers as Jason counts. 1... 2... Jake kicks out!_

…

_Kankuro gets angry and he stomps on Jake. Kankuro then superkick Jake! He covers. 1... 2... Jake kicks out again! Kankuro punches Jake. Then he takes a chair and hits him! Kankuro then taunts the crowd. He takes Jake and whips him to the ropes. Then he kicks Jake and tries to hit the Puppet Master... Jake hits the inverted Suplex! Both are down. Jake then gets up and hits the spinebuster on Kankuro, right onto the steel chair! Jake then just uses the ropes to get up. He then looks at Kankuro. Kankuro gets up, dizzy. Jake then waits for him to turn around. Jake kicks Kankuro in the gut. He hits the Dragon DDT on the chair! Then he covers. Jason Smith counts. 1... 2... 3!_

_"Here is your winner... and the NEW! WWT World Champion... American Dragon, Jake Long!" the ring announcer said._

_Jake then got up with the help of Jason Smith. Jake got the title. He kneeled down and cried. He had a crimson mask on his face and he looked emotional. He got up and raised the title high._

_"That's his life!" Mr. Comanator said. "And he finally realized his lifelong dream! After a violent match, Jake Long finally reached the top! He finally, after losing so much blood, sweat and tears, won this match!"._

_(shows Jake celebrating with the crowd)_

(Ring)

"And whoever thought Jake Long would become our final champion." Mr Comanator said.

"Ladies and gentlemen before we start our Main Event, let's take a look at who are in the crowd!" Klein said as the camera shows numberous WWT Alumnis who aren't scheduled for matches tonight.

"Seeing them again makes me cry." Sandy said.

"And with that, it's time for our main event. Kick it away announcers!" Mr Comanator ordered.

"Ladies and gentlemen this is the Main Event of the evening and it is a Ladder Match!" WWT's RA announced as the crowd cheers.

("The Showstoppa" by Tobymac Plays)

"Introducing first, representing WWT, from Dimmsdale, California, Timmy Turner!" WWT's RA announced as the crowd boos.

"This is it folks! The Tie-Breaker! Winner gets the 4th point for either WWT or AWF!" Klein explained.

"As much as I hate Timmy, I'm rooting for him to win this match for WWT… if only Desire is here…" Mr Comanator said.

(Get Ready To Fly by GRITS Plays)

"And his opponent, representing AWF, from Bells Forest, Renton Thurston!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"The former Extreme Champion is one of our top young guys in this company. And now he's going at it against the 'X-Division Killer'." Taku said.

"Come on you two! Let your bodies fly around the ring! This is a Ladder Match for God's sake!" Mr Comanator begged.

(Bell Rings)

Renton and Timmy stands in the middle of the ring before the two stares at each other before looking at the Red X above them. Timmy then manages to capitallize on the distracted Renton by stomping his foot before delivering several kicks onto his arm. He then grabs Renton's arm and Twists it before climbing to the top rope and nails a Springboard Armdrag. As the two gets up, Renton goes for a kick, but Timmy catches it only to have Renton countering with a Dragon Whip. As Timmy's on the corner, Renton charges and leaps towards Timmy only to have Timmy moving away, sending Renton face first onto the turnbuckle.

"Face first! Now Timmy's going to capitalize on Renton's mistake!" Mr Comanator reacted.

As Renton turns around, Timmy blasts his spine with a Running Battering Ram and as Renton's sitting on the corner, Timmy blasts him with a Rope-Aided Corner Dropkick. After pulling Renton away from the corner, Timmy grabs his legs and plants him with an Extreme Leg Drop and as Renton's sitting, Timmy easily kicks him to the face before nailing a Standing Moonsault. He then picks Renton up and sets for a Double Underhook Suplex, but Renton counters with a Back Body Drop. After getting up on the corner and before Timmy could even turn around, Renton delivers several kicks onto his back before placing him on the top turnbuckle and puts him on a Tree of Woe. He then went to the other corner before nailing Timmy with a Baseball Slide.

"Timmy's stuck! And now Renton's gaining momentum!" Sandy observed

"And now Renton's going to unleash a ladder! This is not going to be pretty." Taku said as Renton took out a Ladder from under the ring.

After entering the ring with the ladder, Renton leans the ladder on the trapped Timmy before damaging him with a Corner Backflip Kick onto the ladder. After placing the ladder down, Renton puts Timmy on a sitting position before climbing to the top turnbuckle and goes for an Inverted DDT from the top turnbuckle. But Timmy Elbow Tackles Renton several times until Renton crashes onto the ladder! With Renton lying painfully on the ladder, Timmy stands up on the top turnbuckle and nails Renton with the Timmy Star (Shooting Star Press)!

"Timmy Star onto Renton! And thanks to the ladder, Renton has absorbed extra damage!" Sandy exclaimed.

After pulling the ladder to the middle of the ring, Timmy goes for a Rolling Thunder onto Renton. But Renton moves away as Timmy crashes onto the ladder. As Timmy rolls out of the ring, Renton bounces off the ropes and kicks him out of the ring with a Baseball Slide. After leaning the ladder on the ropes, Renton bounces off the ropes, climbs it and dives himself crashing onto Timmy!

"Renton has inovatively uses the ladder to took down Timmy! What a move there!" Klein reacted.

Renton picks Timmy up and sets to Irish Whip him onto the barricade. But Timmy reverses the whip, sending Renton crashing onto it instead. Timmy charges towards him only to get Back Body Dropped into the audience seats. Timmy stands up and blasts Renton's head from behind with a Jumping High Kick before climbing the barricade and as Renton turns around, Timmy knocks him down with a Diving DDT face first onto the cold floor!

"Diving DDT! That has got to knock Renton out!" Sandy reacted.

Timmy picks up a Steel Step before going to ram it onto Renton. As Renton gets up, Timmy rams the Steel Step onto his face before dropping it, picks Renton up and Suplexes Renton crashing onto it. He then enters the ring before leaning the ladder on the other ropes before bouncing off the ropes, climbs the ladder and goes for the Timmy Star. But Renton moves away, sending Timmy crashing onto the Steel Step! Renton, after recovering, enters the ring before blasting Timmy with a Spiral Tap!

"Spiral Tap! Straight onto Timmy and the Steel Step! Renton sure got guts!" Sandy reacted.

Renton gets up and takes out another ladder from under the ring before dropping it. He then picks Timmy up and sets for the Armita Drive (Styles Clash) onto the ladder, but Timmy manages to Back Body Drops him first. Timmy then picks up the ladder and as Renton gets up, Timmy throws the ladder onto it. As Renton catches it, Timmy nails a Dropkick onto the ladder, damaging Renton in the process! With the ladder on top of Renton's lying body, Timmy climbs to the top turnbuckle and damages him with a Corkscrew Moonsault onto the ladder!

"Good God! Renton just got squished alive right there!" Mr Comanator reacted.

With Renton laid out, Timmy proceeds to enter the ring, picks up the leaned ladder and opens it in the middle of the ring. As Timmy slowly climbs the ladder, Renton slowly gets up as well. As Timmy nearby reach the top of the ladder, Renton enters the ring, pulls Timmy down and as Timmy turns around, Renton knocks him out with a Pele Kick. As Timmy's lying near the ladder, Renton pulls the ladder down crashing onto Timmy's upper body parts! After lying the ladder down, Renton picks Timmy up only to get a Low Blow.

"Oh come on! That's cheating!" Sandy complainted.

With Renton kneeling while holding his groin, Timmy picks up the ladder and rams Renton's head from behind with the ladder! After leaning the ladder on the ropes, Timmy grabs Renton's legs and sets to Catapult him onto the ladder. Instead Renton pushes Timmy crashing onto the ladder before going for a Backflip Kick. Timmy however moves away as Renton crashes onto the ladder. Timmy then grabs him and plants him with the Star Dust (Diamond Dust)!

"Star Dust! That is it Renton has to be done!" Klein exclaimed.

Timmy picks up the ladder and then opens it at the middle of the ring while Renton can be seen slowly getting up on the corner. Timmy then closes the ladder and grabs it before going to ram Renton's spine with the ladder. As Renton gets up and turns around, Timmy goes for it. Renton however kicks the ladder, pushing away and damaging Timmy in the process. Renton then climbs the top rope and goes for a Springboard Moonsault and as Timmy catches him, Renton turns it into an Inverted DDT!

"So many moves, so little time! Come on grab the X!" Mr Comanator observed.

After opening the ladder at the middle of the ring, Renton proceeds to climb it with Timmy slowly in persuit. After a minute of climbing, both Timmy and Renton are on the top of the ladder.

"I can't watch!" Klein shouted.

"Whoever gets the X wins 1 point for their company! Come on!" Sandy cheered.

Renton and Timmy proceeds to exchange blows at each other until Timmy, is desperation, catches Renton's punch and bites his arm with his buck tooth!

"Not the buck tooth! He's using the tooth as his weapon!" Mr Comanator observed.

With one arm holding the ladder, Timmy stands at the top of the ladder and, instead of grabbing the X, goes for a Sunset Flip Powerbomb! But Renton manages to hold the ladder as tightly as possible, rescuing him from the Sunset Flip Powerbomb. As Renton returns to the top of the ladder, Timmy proceeds to grab Renton's leg and tries to pull him down. Renton however manages to push Timmy away by kicking him to the face. As he's on the top of the ladder, Renton tries to unhook the X as Timmy pushes the ladder down, sending Renton holding on for dear life!

"No! Don't fall down Renton! Don't!" Klein begged.

"Hold on a sec, what on earth is Timmy doing?" Sandy asked as Timmy reopens the ladder and climbs it to the top.

"You don't think… no… NO!" Taku shouted as Timmy SPEARS RENTON FROM THE TOP OF THE LADDER, SENDING THEM CRASHING ONTO THE MAT!

"SPEAR FOR THE TOP OF THE LADDER! VINTAGE X-DIVISION!" Taku exclaimd.

…

But wait! Alongside Renton and Timmy to fall onto the mat is… the X which is on… both mens hands!

"They grabbed the X! Does that mean it's a tie?" Mr Comanator wondered.

"Ladies and gentlemen doe to both men having the X on their heads, therefore, this match has been ruled a draw!" WWT's RA announced.

"And with that the show's over with a 3. 5- 3. 5." Taku explained.

"And in the end, both WWT and AWF tied to each other. What a show from both companies!" Klein exclaimed.

"Back to the two guys, I believe both Renton and Timmy are equals. Although I doubt that Timmy would accept that fact." Mr Comanator said.

"What a high risk match! Those two has put everything on the line here!" Sandy praised.

While the referees assist Timmy and Renton to leave the ring…

(Across the Nation by Union Underground Plays)

"Who… who's next?" Klein wondered as appearing on the stage is…

… Mr TV!

"MR TV! Our dear owner of WWT!" Mr Comanator exclaimed.

"Looks like he's going to end this show with a Thank You note." Sandy said as Mr TV is about to speak.

"Hello Los Angeles!" Mr TV called as the crowd cheers. "Did you enjoy the show?" he asked as the crowd chanted 'Yes!' multiple times. "First of all, I would like to thank everyone in the crowd for supporting WWT for years. You supported us and we reply to your loyalty with great matches. Sadly, like a company what got screwed by the network, WWT is no more." He continued as the crowd boos. "But still, I'm glad that WWT still got another chance to appear on TV here on this great X-Over PPV. Thank you Nazirul for making this PPV and giving us another match in our records. You and I will always be remembered as business rivals. And thank you to the talents for putting on a show and thank you crowd for making this show exciting as possible! WWT FOREVER GUYS! WWT FOREVER!" he finished as the crowd cheers while chanting "W-W-T!" multiple times.

"Well, back to working in the indies without any TV Deals…" Sandy said.

"Ladies and gentlemen thank you for watching this epic X-Over PPV! And next Thursday the AWF Talents shall go head to head with XFWA's finests! Until this Thursday, good night!" Klein announced as the show came to a close.

…

Match Results:

Masaru Daimon def. Mr Krabs

Temari, Shego, Sakura Kinomoto and Nanoha Takamachi def. Roll, Fifi la Fume, Shana and Misaka Mikoto

Team HeroKazu wins Tag Team Gauntlet

Ino Yamanaka def. Hikari Yagami

Jake Long def. Simon the Digger

Team Shounen Jump Alliance def. The Full Blooded Nicktoons

Timmy Turner vs Renton Thurston ended in a draw.

A/N: PHEW! FINALLY I FINISHED MY FIRST PPV!

God this was excusting. Still, at least I managed to wrote PPV Quality Matches here right?

Sorry if this X-Over PPV was a lackluster just like TNA Hardcore Justice 2010. I tried my best for this PPV and there you go. BTW, this PPV is dedicated to WWT's writer Yossi Mr-TV. Thanks for all your work on WWT! We will remember them!

Next chapter will be a AWF-XFWA Supershow and sadly, no PPV quality matches in there. What? You want a PPV Quality Match on a regular non-PPV show? Get out of here…

Until I managed to recover from my excustion from writing this, please review!


	7. Episode 5: AWF-XFWA Supershow

Alright! After recharging myself from writing AWF Duel Night, I'm back for another Supershow! AWF-XFWA!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. XFWA belongs to Hurricane Quill. Update XFWA please dude!

…

_(May, Week 1)_

(Promo)

_Tonight…_

_(shows the AWF Logo)_

_After we visit the past…._

_(shows the AWF-WWT X-over PPV last Sunday)_

_We'll head to the future!_

_(shows the XFWA logo)_

_Watch as AWF Stars goes head to head with XFWA's finest! _

_Let the XFWA Stars shine tonight, on Thursday Night Gattai! Only on SyFy!_

…

(A Mash Up of Across the Nation and Welcome to the Jungle [Across the Jungle/Welcome to the Nation? lol] plays as the intro to AWF-XFWA Supershow. Fireworks goes off on the Titantron while pyros blasted on the stage before the camera circles around the arena showing multiple fans in the crowd)

"From the same arena that hosted last Sunday's PPV, welcome to AWF-XFWA Supershow! We're your hosts representing AWF, Klein and Taku, the Accelerated Online Commentators!" Klein introduced.

"We're live once again in Los Angeles, California! And tonight, we'll go to the future as AWF goes head to head with XFWA in 7 Matches, with the Main Event being the Tie-Breaker!" Taku continued.

"And ladies and gentlemen please welcome the XFWA Commentators in flesh, Andy W Hole and Lavi!" Klein announced as the camera shows the two XFWA Commentators.

"Thanks for saying that we're here in flesh with no bones Klein!" Lavi thanked. "Welcome to the Supershow and what an honor for us to go head to head with one of the longest running companies in Fiction Wrestling!" he continued.

"And the best part? It's Anime Wrestling Federation! I'm expecting either lolis or Big Bangs tonight!" Andy replied.

"… if Mix hears that, she'll kill you for sure Andy…" Taku warned.

"… damnit Taku you spoiled the fun already!" Andy reacted.

"And now without futher ado let's start the show with the first match of the evening!" Andy said.

(Paradigm by Eufonius Plays)

"This is a 5 Man Match set for one fall! Introducing first, representing AWF, Taichi Yaegashi!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers/boos.

"Alright! The Wrestling expert and fanboy from Kokoro Connect!" Klein cheered.

"Taichi is one of our Developmental Wrestlers in JAW, and tonight marks his debut on live TV." Taku explained.

(Straight Jet by Minami Kuribayashi Plays)

"Next, also representing AWF, Ichika Orimura!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers/boos.

"The main lead of Mecha mixed with Harem genre, Infinite Stratos!" Klein cheered.

"Ichika is also one of our best Developmental guys… despite having the clumsiness of an average Harem Main Lead…" Taku explained.

(Chasing the World by May'n Plays)

"Next, also representing AWF, Arita Haruyuki!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"Another Developmental guy, only this time he's from Accel World." Taku explained.

"How… how much does that guy weigh?" Andy curiously asked a la Art Donovan.

"500 Pounds plus Andy." Lavi answered.

(Crossing Field by Lisa Plays)

"Next, representing XFWA, Kirigaya Kirito!" Agent L announced as the crowd boos.

"Aside from being a developmental wrestler in JAW, Kirito is also one of XFWA's top star and merchendise sellers." Andy explained.

"Poor Kirito and Haruyuki, both being booed due to their series being shits." Klein observed.

"At least Accel World is more entertaining that Sword Art Online. Why on earth would Yuki Kajiura work for that dreaded anime's musics in the first place is beyond me…" Taku complained.

"Are you saying the series where I lived sucks compared to yours?" Klein asked.

"… forgot that you're from SAO. Sorry Klein. No heart fellings?" Taku offered an apology.

"None taken. Oh and your friend is fat!" Klein replied.

**You're so beautiful is despressing!**

(Paradoxical Zoo by Akino Plays)

"And lastly, representing XFWA, Amata Sora!" Agent L announced as the crowd cheers.

"Another XFWA Star working with AWF on a Double Deal!" Lavi cheered.

"Hey Sora! I'm right here!" Andy called while standing up.

"Sit down Andy! You're embarassing us!" Lavi ordered as Andy sits down.

"I know your friend is there, but can you please behave yourself?" Taku asked.

"No props. Now let's start the show shall we?" Andy answered.

(Bell Rings)

The five look at each other before Taichi, Ichika and Sora ambushes the big man first which is obviously Haruyuki. As Haruyuki sits on the corner begging for mercy…

"Begging or mercy? Come on! This is a wrestling match!" Andy complainted as the crowd boos at Haruyuki's cowardness.

"That guy is such a huge coward that he makes Tsuna look like a Seinen Character in terms of having a pair of balls." Lavi mocked.

After ignoring Haruyuki, the three ambushes Kirito to massive cheers from many anti-SAO people in the crowd. After Sora and Taichi (no not the Digidestined ones) throws Kirito out of the ring, they turn around and manages to throw Ichika out of the ring with a Double Back Body Drop. As both Kirito and Ichika gets up, Sora goes on a crawling position, allowing Taichi to use him before knocking both Ichika and Kirito down with a Triple Jump Moonsault!

"And there goes Kirito and Ichika! Now it's Sora vs Haruyuki in the ring!" Lavi reacted.

Sora Battering Rams Haruyuki onto his big gut several times before climbing to the top turnbuckle and delivers several punches onto Haruyuki's head. As Sora goes for a Monkey Flip, Haruyuki grabs Sora and Powerbombs him before trying to apologize to Sora for Powerbombing him.

"Good God… Haruyuki is worse than Joseph Parks when in comes to being innocent!" Klein complainted as the crowd boos.

"You Can't Wrestle! (clap clap clap clap clap)" the crowd chanted to Haruyuki.

After helping Sora to get up, Haruyuki turns around along with Sora and gets knocked down by a Springboard Crossbody by Taichi. While Haruyuki rolls out of the ring only to meet a 2 on1 Beatdown by Kirito and Ichika, Sora gets up and catches Taichi's kick before Taichi kicks him to the corner with a Dragon Whip. Taichi leaps towards Sora, but Sora moves away as Taichi crashes face first onto the top turnbuckle. Taichi turns around and gets a Corner Backflip Kick by Sora. As Taichi is sitting on the corner, Sora blasts him with a Cannonball before dragging him away from the corner and goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…"

Ichika and Kirito enters the ring and stops the count. As Ichika grabs Sora from behind, Kirito proceeds to punch his face several times before delivering several knee strikes onto his chest. After Ichika slams Sora onto the corner, Kirito blasts Sora with a running boot to the face. As Ichika is on the other corner, Kirito Irish Whips Sora towards him. Ichika catches him and goes for a Spinebuster, but Sora quickly counters with a Headscissors Takedown before planting Ichika with an Inverted Atomic Drop. As Ichika turns around, he eats a Big Boot by Kirito before Sora plants Kirito with the Mugen EVOL (Shelton Benjamin's Paydirt) and goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Taichi stops the count.

Taichi picks Sora up and Irish Whips him onto the corner, but Sora reverses the whip, sending Taichi crashing onto it instead. Sora heads towards Taichi only to get kicked away to the face before Taichi lifts Sora from behind and nails him with an Argentine Backbreaker Rack. With Sora sitting on the corner, Taichi nails him with a Bronco Buster.

"… if that was Digimon's Taichi and Sora instead, they would draw ratings more than Edge and Lita…" Lavi observed.

"I see what you did there man." Klein said.

Taichi gets up, turns around and gets himself fliped in mid air after eating a Clothesline by Haruyuki. He then crashes his butt onto Sora's face before giving him a Stickface. After that he tries to apologize to Sora only to have Ichika climbing onto his back and goes for a Sleeper Hold, but Haruyuki easily counters with a Snapmare before catching Kirito by grabbing his throat. After a moment of thinking, Haruyuki did the right thing by Chokeslamming Kirito to massive cheers from the anti-SAO Crowd!

"Hell yeah! Haruyuki has saved himself from receiving X-Pac Heat! Good job!" Andy praised.

Haruyuki turns around and gets himself knocked down by a Springboard Dropkick by Taichi. As he saw Sora on the top turnbuckle ready for a Frog Splash onto Haruyuki, he pulls Sora down sitting painfully onto the top turnbuckle. He then climbs the top turnbuckle and Superplexes Sora straight crashing onto Haruyuki! As Taichi gets up, Ichika turns him around and Uppercuts him to the ropes before going to Clothesline him out of the ring. Taichi however manages to tackle Ichika to the spine before blasting him with a Spike Brainbuster. Sora then lifts Taichi before planting him with a Infinity Twister (Airplane Spin into Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker) followed by the Detachment Wing (Crossface Chickenwing). With no where to go, Taichi taps out.

"Here's your winner, Amata Sora!" Agent L announced as the crowd cheers.

"Woohoo! First point goes to XFWA! 1-0 baby!" Andy cheered.

"And… look out!" Lavi warned as…

Kirito smashes Sora's head from behind with a chair before beating the hell out of both Sora and Taichi with it. Then Haruyuki steps up and grabs the chair away from Kirito.

"Come on Haruyuki! Smash that online f—ker to the face!" Andy shouted as Haruyuki… smashes Ichika's face with the chair instead!

"What the? Don't tell me…" Lavi fears the worst as Haruyuki drops the chair… and hugs Kirito!

"I can't believe this! They're forming a friendship bond! A online bond that is!" Andy reacted as the crowd boos the two men with the same Light Novel creator.

"… well, at least there's a reason why I'm paired with Klein…" Taku said as Kirito is about to speak.

"To all of our haters, you are free to boo us because we don't care what you think! Someday in the future, we will have a pair of gold in our wrists. You may call us Team Accelerated Online, or for short, Team Accel Online!" Kirito said as the crowd boos while Kirito and Haruyuki stands dominant.

"… ladies and gentlemen, the perfect combination of brains and brawns are now standing in the ring. And they will dominate AWF and XFWA soon…" Lavi explained.

"At least we didn't get booed right? Right?" Klein asked. Fortunately for them, he and Taku are likeable characters compared to Haruyuki and Kirito.

(Backstage)

"XFWA's Backstage Annoucer Priscilla reporting backstage and please welcome my guest at this time, AWF's Extreme Champion, Masaru Daimon!" Priscilla announced as the crowd boos. "Last week you challenged our Heavy Metal Champion Kurou Daijuuji in a match and here we are waiting for him vs you which is next. What do you feel?" she asked.

"Simple. Last Sunday I kicked an old Krab to the curb and tonight I'm going to kick some guy with a loyal loli in his side. Kurou, you're the Heavy Metal Champion, but compared to other Hardcore champs in Fiction Wrestling, you were quite pathedic. Why would a Hardcore Champ carry a loli around? Are you a Hardcore babysitter or something? You're making a joke out of every other Hardcore champs out there! Good thing I'm here tonight and ready to kick your ass into the next timeline. See ya in the ring lolicon…" Masaru answered before leaving the scene.

(Promo)

_(Last Sunday)_

_Masaru grabs the long chains before equiping it on his fist while Krabs slowly gets up using the ropes. As Krabs turns around, Masaru goes for the chain-equiped Haymaker, but Krabs kicks Masaru away before grabbing him from behind and plants him with an Inverted Atomic Drop. As Masaru turns around, he eats the Bikini Bottom (Rock Bottom) by Krabs! _

"_What the? Krabs never used that on WWT!" Mr Comanator asked in shock._

"_That's one of Krabs' new finishers in CCW! And now here's another CCW Finisher!" Klein replied as Krabs puts Masaru on the Krusty Krab! (Cross-Legged Boston Crab)_

"_Krusty Krab! Nothing to go other that buying a Krabby Patty for Masaru!" Taku exclaimed as Krabs proceeds to apply pressure on Masaru._

"_Give it up kiddo!" Krabs ordered._

"_F—k you old man!" Masaru replied before trying to crawl to the ropes despite Krabs adding pressure. After a minute or two, Masaru manages to reach the ropes, freeing him from torture._

"_Good God that guy is determined as hell! No wonder he's your Extreme Champion!" Mr Comanator observed in amusement._

_Krabs gets up and sets for another Bikini Bottom while Masaru slowly gets up using the ropes. As Masaru gets up, Krabs goes for it, but Masaru Elbow Tackles Krabs before lifting him up and sets for the Digisoul Smash. Krabs slips away again and grabs Masaru from behind only to receive a kick to the nuts instead. After Low Blowing Krabs with chains equiped on his hands, Masaru lifts Krabs up and plants him down with the Digisoul Smash before going for the pin._

"_No! Don't lose Krabs!" Mr Comanator begged._

_The referee counts, "1,2,3!"_

"_Here's your winner, Masaru Daimon!" Yui announced as the crowd boos._

(Ring)

"And that's how he won last Sunday. And tonight, can he do the same to Kurou?" Taku asked.

("Deus Machina Demonbane" Plays)

"This is an Extreme Rules Match set for one fall! Introducing first, he is the current XFWA Heavy Metal Champion, Kurou Daijuuji!" Agent L announced as the crowd cheers.

"Apparently the Heavy Metal belt has been labeled as a Hardcore title in Fiction Wrestling. And apparently Kurou is the least popular Hardcore champ right now…" Lavi explained.

"This match will be dangerous, and I'm not saying that due to the absence of Al Azif…" Andy said.

(Basic Thuganomic by John Cena Plays)

"And his opponent, he is the current AWF Extreme Champon, Masaru Daimon!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"Masaru has been on a roll eversince winning the title at Episode 3." Taku explained.

"After beating the hell out of Mr Krabs, Masaru is ready to kick a fellow Hardcore champ's butt. Let the weapons loose!" Klein continued.

(Bell Rings)

The two went to the middle of the ring and stares at each other until Masaru shoves Kurou away before granting him a free shot. Kurou accepts Masaru's offer by Uppercutting him away to the ropes. Masaru then checks on his mouth and spits before knocking Kurou down with a Lou Thesz Press followed by slamming Kurou's head several times onto the mat until the referee pulls him away. He then took out a chain before equiping it on his fist and sets to punch Kurou with the chain-equiped fist. As Kurou turns around, Masaru goes for it. But Kurou counters with an Arm Drag followed by a Spinning Spinebuster before going for the pin,

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Masaru kicks out.

Kurou then stomps on Masaru's arm several times before nailing it with a Knee Drop. After choking Masaru on the ropes, Kurou leaves the ring and picks up a Steel Chair from under the ring. He then proceeds to throw the chair straight onto Masaru's face before pulling his other arm to the ring apron and smacks it with the chair! After picking up a Garbage Bin and a Baseball Bat from under the ring, Kurou enters the ring with them before picking Masaru up only to get a Low Blow for all of his troubles. With Kurou kneeling while holding his groin in pain, Masaru picks up the Garbage Bin and slams him head with it before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Kurou kicks out.

After dragging Kurou to the corner, Masaru places the Garbage Bin near him before picking up the Baseball Bat and smashes the Garbage Bin, damaging Kurou's lower body parts in the process. After dragging Kurou away from the corner, Masaru climbs to the top turnbuckle and goes for a Diving Fist Drop complete with chains equiped onto it. But Kurou rolls away as Masaru's fist crashes painfully onto the mat. As Masaru gets up, Kurou knocks him down with the Barzai's Scimitar (Clothesline) before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Masaru kicks out.

After placing the Garbage Bin on Masaru's chest, Kurou grabs the Baseball Bat and slams it onto the Garbage Bin, damaging Masaru's chest in the process. As Masaru rolls out of the ring before getting up, Kurou knocks him all the way to the barricade with a Baseball Slide. He then throws the Garbage Bin onto Masaru with Masaru punching it away. Kurou went towards Masaru and delivers several knee strikes onto his gut before slamming him face first onto the barricade. He then tries to lift Masaru up from behind, but Masaru manages to Elbow Tackle Kurou away before pushing him crashing face first onto the ring post. Masaru then picks Kurou up and slams him onto the ring post before Irish Whipping him crashing onto the barricade. Masaru charges towards Kurou only to get kicked away to the face before Kurou climbs the barricade and knocks him down with the Atlantis Strike (Missile Dropkick).

"Those two has exchanged blows, but now the favors belongs to Kurou." Taku observed.

Kurou picks Masaru up and tries to Suplex him onto the chair, but Masaru punches Kurou to the ribs several times before nailing him with a Northern Lights Suplex instead. As Kurou gets up, Masaru throws the chair onto Kurou and as Kurou catches it, Masaru punches the chair, pushing the chair bumping onto Kurou's face. As Kurou's on the barricade, Masaru opens the chair nearby him before going for a Flying Clothesline using the chair. But Kurou moves away as Masaru crashes onto the barricade. Kurou then quickly picks up the chair and slams Masaru's back with it several times until he is forced to sit near the barricade. After placing the chair on Masaru's lower body parts, Kurou nails the chair with a Baseball Slide, damaging his lower parts in the process!

"Oh! Low Blow but hey, that's Extreme Rules for you." Lavi reacted.

After throwing Masaru into the ring, Kurou climbs the top turnbuckle and sets for another Atlantis Strike. But Masaru quickly gets up before pulling Kurou down sitting painfully onto the top turnbuckle. After pulling the Garbage Bin towards the corner, Masaru climbs the top turnbuckle and sets Kurou crashing onto the Garbage Bin with a Superplex! After that he pulls Kurou to the middle of the ring before putting him into the Tortured Digisouls (STFU). With nowhere to go, Kurou taps out.

"Here's your winner by Submission, Masaru Daimon!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"Well, looks like the Critics and Experts are wrong. The Heavy Metal title isn't a Hardcore title and I think Kurou isn't extreme enough for that Division." Taku observed.

"Masaru has defeated another guy from other company, 72 Hours after kicking Mr Krabs' ass." Klein explained.

"And that, unfortunately, makes the score 1-1 for both companies. Let's hope our next match would give us points…" Andy hoped.

(Backstage)

We can see Shinn Asuka and Flit Asuno talking to each other.

"Let me get this straight: Those Celestrial Being beat me up last week, costing me from a shot against Domon. And then our GM booked me and YOU, in a Tag Team Match to determine which duo shall take on Domon for the title at the PPV. Am I correct or not?" Flit asked as Shinn nods. "So in other words, you're going to get another chance at the gold at the expense of me getting beaten up…" he said.

"Look, it's our GM's orders. There's nothing I can do. Either we work together against those CB guys next week or our title shots will turn into dust. Think about it Flit." Shinn said.

"… you expecting me to team up with you after what happened at Anime Mania? Yeah right. And why should I be bothered to help you facing Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala tonight? They're your problems, not mine." Flit said.

"If we don't team up, like I said, our shots are gone, Boom! If you want a shot against Domon, then let's work together, just twice. Tonight and next week. Think about it, if you can think clearly of course." Shinn said.

"(sigh) Alright alright. We'll work together for tonight and next week. But after that, it's every man for himself. Got it?" Flit asked.

"Got it. Now come on, let's see whether we can work together or not by kicking Kira and Athrun's butts." Shinn answered before the two leaves the scene.

"Clash of Gundams, next on AWF-XFWA Supershow! Stay tuned!" Andy announced.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo)

_And now, AWF Presents: AWF Rewind!_

_(Episode 4)_

_We can see GM Nazirul talking with a medic regarding Flit Asuno._

"_I see… so he's out for tonight? Thanks for the news." He said to the medic before the medic leaves. Then… Shinn Asuka arrives to cheers/boos._

"_Serves him right for making fun out of me." Shinn mocked._

"_Alright Shinn, why are you here anyway? Let me guess, you want me to put you against Setsuna to replace Flit right?" Nazirul asked as Shinn doesn't know about anything. "Don't worry, I'm not going to blame you for attacking Flit because apparently those witnesses saw the Celestrial Being beating up Flit instead of you." He explained. "However, that doesn't mean you'll get a shot for Domon's title again." He continued._

"_Just give me another chance Nazirul! I know that I could win this thing! I can win a shot for that title!" Shinn begged in confidence._

"_Confident eh? Let's see… since the Celestrial Being screwed Flit tonight, how about the CB vs you and Flit, winners face Domon, deal?" Nazirul offered as Shnn were silenced. "I know you and Flit hates each other, but this is a shot for a title. If you reject, then it's back to Jobbersville for you." He reminded._

"_Fine. At least Flit gets to kick Setsuna's ass while I get to kick Lockon's ass." Shinn accepted before leaving Nazirul._

"_Hold it!" Nazirul stopped. "Since next week we'll have an AWF-XFWA Supershow, I'm going to test you and Flit before throwing you guys against Setsuna and Lockon. Next week, you two shall go 2 on 2 with… 2 guys you knew best, Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala." He announced as Shinn looked abselutely stunned at the fact that he and Flit are going to face Kira and Athrun next week._

(Ring)

(Invoke by TM Revolution Plays)

"This is a Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, representing XFWA, the team of Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala, Terminal!" Agent L announced as the crowd boos.

"… of all the names you people could give to them, you give them Terminal?" Taku asked.

"What? While your GM sucks at giving theme songs, our GM sucks at making stable names." Andy answered.

(Ignited by TM Revolution Plays)

"And their opponents, representing AWF, the team of Flit Asuno and Shinn Asuka!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers/boos.

"This match has been book in order to test whether Flit and Shinn are either willing to team up against Setsuna and Lockon next week or not." Taku reminded.

"Tonight they'll team up against two guys that Shinn won't sit down with. Come on, give us Shinn vs Kira!" Klein ordered.

(Bell Rings)

"And your wish are their commands because Shinn and Kira shall start first." Taku replied. However, the dream match were short lived as Kira tags himself to Athrun while Shinn tags himself to Flit.

"So far Flit has accepted Shinn's offer. Co-Operation at it's finest." Andy observed.

The two locked each other on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up until Athrun manages to push Flit onto the ropes and then delivers several Knife Edge Chops onto him. After tagging to Kira, Athrun Irish Whips Flit onto the other ropes and as Flit bounces off the ropes, Shinn sneakly makes a tag while Kira and Athrun nails Flit with a Double Back Body Drop. Kira turns around and receives a Lou Thesz Press by Shinn and after delivering several punches onto Kira's face, Shinn proceeds to choke him until the referee stops the count.

"I know Kira has stolen your spotlight at SEED Destiny but come on! Calm the f—k down!" Lavi ordered to Shinn.

Before Kira could even make a tag, Shinn catches his leg before pulling him to the middle of the ring and slams his leg onto the mat. After grabbing Kira's arm, Shinn proceeds to nail a Knee Drop onto it before pressing his arm with the knee until the referee pulls him away. As Kira tags to Athrun, Shinn goes for a Clothesline only to have Athrun easily dodging it before Uppercutting Shinn onto the corner. After several stomps to the gut until Shinn is sitting on the corner, Athrun tags himself to Kira as the two nails a Slingshot Catapult - Top Rope Bulldog Combo onto Shinn before Kira goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Shinn kicks out.

After picking Shinn up and places him on the ropes, Kira tags himself to Athrun before Athrun delivers several kicks onto Shinn's back. The two then Irish Whip Shinn onto the other ropes and once Shinn bounces off the ropes, Athrun sets for a Flapjack while Kira sets for Cutter aka a Death Drop. But Shinn stops on his tracks and kicks Kira to the face before immidiately tags himself to Flit. Flit enters the ring and catches Kira before planting him with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex. Same thing happens to Athrun as well. He then catches Kira and plants him with a Capture Suplex before Athrun grabs Flit from behind and goes for a German Suplex. Shinn however grabs Athrun from behind and plants him with a Belly-to-Back Suplex instead!

"Shinn has rescued Flit from Athrun's sneak attack! Man they're teamming up here!" Klein observed.

"And now Gundam AGE is going to kick SEED's ass!" Andy exclaimed as Flit puts Kira into the Ankle Lock. Kira however activates his Jesus Yamato mode by no selling the Ankle Lock and easily grab the nearby ropes.

"Not this! This is worse than Cena's 5 Moves of Doom!" Klein exclaimed as...

… Kira kicks Flit's knee before getting up and plants him with a Future Shock DDT! He gets up and proceeds to nail Shinn with a Big Boot before pulling Flit to the middle of the ring and puts him on a Athrun handles Shinn, Kira, with the power of JEEZUS-Level Plot Armor, forces Flit to tap out.

"Here are your winners by Submission, Terminal!" Agent L announced as the crowd boos.

"Damn you and your plot armor Jesus Yamato! Damn you!" Klein yelled in dissatisfaction.

"Like it or not, thanks to Jesus Yamato XFWA is now 2-1 and…"

_**It's a Shameful Thing, Lobster Head!**_

(Written in My Face by Sean Jeaness and Jim Johnston Plays)

"… and now we're going to see SEED vs 00!" Andy cheered as Setsuna and Lockon are on the stage. But instead of doing the SEED Haters a favor by kicking Kira and Athrun's asses, they clapped their hands before leaving the stage.

"… what was that all about?" Lavi wondered.

"I believe the Celestrial Being appludes Terminal for kicking Shinn and Flit's asses tonight. Fortunately for those two youngsters next week, neither Setsuna nor Lockon are Jesus." Taku explained.

"Didn't Setsuna turned into a bigger Jesus than Kira with his Trans-Am Innovator stuffs and all in Season 2? That would be more dangerous to Shinn and Flit." Klein wondered.

"… I believe this is Season 1 Celestrial Being, not Season 2. If this was S2, Lockon would have a valet named Anew Returner already." Andy replied.

(Locker Room)

We can see AWF Japanese Champion Domon Kasshu watching what just happened on TV until someone knocks the door.

"Come on in!" Domon replied as the door opens… and reveals… Kouichi Hayase as the crowd boos. "Em… have we ever meet before?" he asked.

"No. In case you haven't noticed, I'm a rookie in XFWA. Not just any rookie, but a rookie who's one step closer into winning the title." Kouichi answered.

"Now I remember! You're that guy who just his ass kicked by Kurou for the Heavy Metal title right?" Domon guessed.

"Yeah and so what? I'll bring that belt to me in no time. Until then, since we're on a Supershow, I would like to challenge you in a match." Kouichi replied.

"A challenge huh? Do I look like a loser to you? Of course I accept it!" Domon said.

"But wait! Let's spice in up a little. Since I'm looking for an uppertunity to make an impact for myself, how about you and me for your title?" Kouichi challenged.

"… you know, I haven't defend it or fighting someone in ages ever since Anime Mania. You got a deal young kid. Give me everything you got." Domon accepted.

"I will give everything I had to ya, trust me…" Kouichi said before leaving Domon.

(Ring)

"Sweet! Title match on the line tonight!" Andy cheered.

"If Kouichi wins the belt, he'll bring the Japanese title to XFWA in an instant. I hope Domon knows what he is doing." Taku said.

("No More Words" by EndeverafteR Plays)

"This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, representing XFWA, Garrod Ran!" Agent L announced as the crowd cheers.

"Last week Renton Thurston challenges a XFWA Star, and whoever thought that star was Garrod, one of the most underated Gundam Pilots in history." Taku reminded.

"If XFWA has a X-Division, Garrod would be the Division's Heart and Soul." Lavi said.

(Get Ready to Fly by GRITS Plays)

"And his opponent, representing AWF, Renton Thurston!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"While XFWA's X-Division Icon is Garrod, then Renton is AWF's X-Division Icon." Klein said.

"This young kid is a former Extreme Champion, winning the title at Anime Mania II and sucessfully defended the title twice in a row." Taku explained.

"And now we're about to see two X-Division Icons representing their companies duking it out! Can Garrod gives XFWA a third point or shall Renton even up the scores for AWF?" Andy wondered.

(Bell Rings)

The two went to the middle of the ring and shakes hands before Garrod surprises Renton by Hip Tossing him onto the mat. As Renton gets up, the two looked at each other before locking up on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up until Garrod went behind Renton and plants him with an Atomic Drop. With Renton on the corner, Garrod goes for a Corner Backflip Kick, but Renton moves away as Garrod crashes painfully onto the corner. As Garrod sits on the corner, Renton blasts him with a Rope-Aided Corner Dropkick before dragging him away from the corner and goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Garrod kicks out.

Renton went to the ring apron and goes for a Slingshot Senton, but Garrod rolls away as Renton crashes onto the mat. As Renton is in a sitting position, Garrod bounces off the ropes and plants him with a Neck Snap before grabbing Renton's legs and Catapults him crashing onto the corner. As Renton turns around, Garrod pushes him crashing onto the corner with a Dropkick before knocking him down with a Corner Backflip Kick. As Renton's sitting on the corner, it's Garrod's turn to blast him with a Rope-Aided Corner Dropkick before pulling him away from the corner and goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Renton kicks out.

Garrod then climbs to the top turnbuckle and goes for a Moonsault, but Renton raises his knees, sending Garrod crashing gut first onto the knees. As Garrod slowly gets up with his gut in pain, Renton goes for a Springboard Moonsault and as Garrod catches him, Renton turns it into an Inverted DDT instead. He then picks Garrod up and grabs his arm before leaping from one rope to another and then plants Garrod down with a Springboard Arm Drag. Garrod gets up and goes for a quick Clothesline, but Renton dodges and knocks him out with a Pele Kick before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Garrod kicks out.

Renton picks Garrod up and sets for the Armita Drive (Styles Clash), but Garrod manages to send Renton flying with a Back Body Drop just in the nick of time. He then goes for a kick and as Renton catches his leg, Garrod pushes Renton to the ropes with a Dragon Whip. He then charges towards Renton only to get Back Body Dropped out of the ring, but fortunately Garrod manages to hold on the ropes. Garrod then stands on the ring apron before tackling Renton to the gut and places his head on the ropes. After that he leaps into the ring, bounces off the ropes and knocks him out with a Flying D-Falcon (Tiger Feint Kick) followed by the Satellite Splash (Five-Star Frog Splash) and goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Garrod Ran!" Agent L announced as the crowd cheers.

"And now XFWA is 3-1, thanks to Garrod defeating the former AWF Extreme Champion!" Andy cheered.

"Have to admit, Garrod looked impressive in there! Worthy for a future X-Division icon." Taku praised.

"And I sincerely hope that the next match would give XFWA it's 4th point because one more pinfall by a XFWA Star and we're winning this Supershow." Lavi hoped.

"So what's next on this Supershow's schedule?" Klein wondered.

(Backstage)

We can see the AWF and XFWA Girls talking to each other.

"Oh yeah! It's the girls time to kick some butts and show their Big Bangs! And that's next!" Andy cheered.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo)

_In a war, there's no room for error._

_Because every strike can be your last…_

_(Ryan stumbles back as Kouichi is blown up in the explosion outside of Staples Center)_

_And at the end of the day…_

_There's room for only one conquerer._

_XFWA Presents: Total Conquest!_

(Ring)

"Welcome back to our friendly AWF-XFWA Supershow, live in Los Angeles, California!" Klein introduced.

"In case you missed the first half, let us recap them! The opening saw my good friend Amata Sora getting the win for XFWA in a 5 Man Match and the forming of a Tag Team by Kirito and Haruyuki." Andy recapped.

"Then on our second match, Kurou tried his best, but couldn't keep up with AWF's Extreme Champion Masaru Daimon, thus leading him to a defeat." Lavi continued.

"And then, The Terminal takes the advantage of Kira's JEEZUS-like Plot Armor by defeated the team of Shinn and Flit, earning XFWA their 2nd points." Klein continued.

"And before the break we saw Garrod Ran defeating Renton Thurston, giving XFWA their 3rd point on this Supershow." Taku finished.

"And let's hope the lovely ladies of XFWA could give us the 4th Point because one more point and our company is going home as the victors!" Andy hoped.

"Ladies and gentlemen this is a 10 Girls Gauntlet for the Gold Match!" Agent L announced as the crowd cheers. "Here are the rules, the match will start with 2 girls in the ring. Then, 60 Seconds later, another girl shall enter the ring. This will continue until all the girls are in the match. Once there are only two girls left, the match will turn into a normal one-on-one match where the winner can only be decided via Pinfall or Submission!" he explained.

"AKA it's TNA's Gauntlet for the Gold. Let the unpredictibility begins here." Taku summarized.

(Glamazon by Jim Johnston Plays)

"Introducing the first enterant, representing AWF, the 'Second Child', Asuka Langley Soryu!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"And the Second Child goes first, representing AWF. Now this is where the No. 1 disadvantage matters here because anyone can take the advantage of a tired Asuka once the match went to a halfway mark." Taku explained.

"But don't underestimate her Taku. Thanks to her German blood, she's basicly a powerhouse." Klein replied.

(Hips Don't Lie by Shakira Plays)

"Introducing enterant No. 2, representing XFWA, Excellen Browning!" Agent L announced as the crowd cheers.

"Now this is going to be fun! Two female mecha pilots going at it before another enterant ruins the fun!" Andy cheered.

"Remember after 60 seconds, another enterant will come in. Let's sit back and enjoy the first two." Lavi said.

(Bell Rings)

(60) The two girls locked each other on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up until Asuka pushes Browning all the way onto the corner before Battering Rams her several times. (50) After choking Browning to the corner, Asuka throws her onto the mat before knocking her down with a Big Boot. (40) She then picks Browning up only to get Elbow Tackled to the gut before Browning pushes Asuka away with an Uppercut, climbs to the top rope and knocks Asuka down with a Gespy Kick (Springboard Superkick). (25) Browning then picks her up and places her on the ropes before going to Clothesline her out of the ring. (15) Asuka however manages to Back Body Drop Browning out of the ring instead, but Browning manages to hold on the ropes. As the countdown begins, Browning stands on the ring apron and Elbow Tackles Asuka to the face before going for the Howling Launcher (Slingshot Tilt-A-Whirl DDT). Asuka however manages to catch her before putting her on a Bearhug as the countdown ends.

(Reach Out to the Truth by Shikoko Hirata Plays)

"Introducing enterant Number 3, representing AWF, Chie Satonaka!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"Now there are two AWF Girls in the ring! Advantage right there folks!" Klein cheered.

"Remember this is every girls for theirselves. I'm sure Chie's going to take out Asuka due to her being the biggest threat here." Taku reminded.

(60) After leaping into the ring, Chie blasts Asuka with a kick from behind, allowing Browning to break free by nailing Asuka with a Bell Clap before she and Chie knocks Asuka down with a Double Dropkick. (45) Chie then lifts Browning up and, instead of slamming her onto Asuka, slams her onto the mat instead. (35) As Browning is on a crawling position, Chie nails a Running Kick onto her ribs before going to the ring apron and nails Browning with a Slingshot Senton. (25) Chie gets up and gets her throat grabbed by Asuka as Asuka goes for a Chokeslam, but Chie manages to stomp Asuka's leg before grabbing and twisting her arm and knocks her down with an Armbar Takedown. As the Countdown begins, Chie puts Asuka on an Armbar before Browning nails Chie with a Double Axe Handle. She picks Chie up and gets a kick to the gut instead before Chie lifts Browning up and sets to ram her face first onto the turnbuckle as the countdown ends.

("Circus" by Britney Spears Plays)

"Introducing enterant Number 4, representing XFWA, Akiza Izinski!" Agent L announced as the crowd cheers.

"Now it's 2-2 for both companies! And here comes the top female of Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds to even the odds!" Andy cheered.

(60) After ramming Browning's face onto the turnbuckle, Chie turns around and receives a Roundhouse Kick by Aki. (55) Aki then picks Chie up from behind before lifting her up and goes for an Electric Chair Drop, but Asuka who had just recovered went towards them and then plants both Aki and Chie with a Flapjack! (35) As both Aki and Chie are on the ropes, Asuka sets to Clothesline both of them out of the ring. The two however manages to kick Asuka away and as Asuka turns around, Browning pushes her crashing onto the two girls with a Dropkick, sending both Aki and Chie out of the ring!

"They're out! No wait!" Andy reacted as both Aki and Chie holds on the ropes. (20) As the two stands up on the ring apron, Browning charges towards Asuka. But Asuka moves away as Browning crashes onto both Aki and Chie, sending both of them out of the ring!

"Browning accidently eliminated both Aki and Chie! And now she's alone!" Andy reacted.

Browning turns around and eats a Big Boot by Asuka before Asuka picks her up and plants her down with the Second Impact (Glam Slam). As the countdown begins, Asuka lifts Browning up on a Gorila Press and throws her out of the ring, crashing onto both Aki and Chie.

"Asuka's dominating! And there are 6 girls to go!" Lavi observed as the Countdown ended.

(Ancient Spirit by Jim Johnston Plays)

"Introducing enterant No 5, representing AWF, Izumi Orimoto!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"This is not going to be good for Izumi right here…." Klein said worrily.

"You said it. She's going head to head with Asuka alone." Taku replied.

(60) Izumi enters the ring and gets her throat grabbed by Asuka as Asuka sets for a Chokeslam, but Izumi kicks Asuka to the gut before grabbing Asuka's head and plants her down with a Springboard Bulldog. (45) After a Standing Moonsault, Izumi drags Asuka to the corner before climbing to the top turnbuckle and goes for Wind Shooter (Star Shift Pain). But Asuka rolls away as Izumi crashes onto the mat. (25) As Izumi slowly gets up on the corner and before she could even turn around, Asuka gets up and sends herself crashing onto Izumi's back before throwing her over the top rope. As the countdown begins, Izumi holds on the ropes before getting up and stands at the ring apron only to get her throat grabbed by Asuka before Asuka Chokeslams her onto the cold floor!

"Chokeslam onto the floor! I felt bad for Izumi right now!" Klein reacted.

"Who from XFWA is going to face Asuka right now?" Andy asked as the countdown ends.

(Knights of Cydonia" by Muse Plays)

"Introducing enterant Number 6, representing XFWA, Saber!" Agent L announced as the crowd cheers.

"It's Saber!" Klein cheered.

"Don't blink." Taku said.

"Come on Saber! Kick Asuka's butt!" Andy cheered.

(60) Saber immidiately exchanged blows with Asuka until Saber gets the advantage. (50) She then goes for an Irish Whip onto the ropes, but Asuka reverses the whip, sending Saber bouncing off the ropes instead before setting up for a Back Body Drop. (45) Saber however stops on her tracks and kicks Asuka to the face before bouncing off the ropes and knocks her with a Forearm Smash. (40) As Asuka stands dizzily, Saber climbs to the top turnbuckle and knocks Asuka down with the Excalibur Smash (Diving Double Axe-Handle). (30) She then lifts Asuka up on a Fireman's Carry before going to throw her out of the ring, but Asuka manages to place her legs on the ring apron before standing there and Headbutts Saber away from her. (20) After entering the ring, Asuka goes for a Big Boot, but Saber catches her foot before knocking her onto the mat with a Dragon Screw. As the countdown begins, Saber climbs all the way to the top turnbuckle before planting Asuka with the Fall of Avalon (Phoenix Splash) as the countdown ends.

(New Foundation by Jim Johnston Plays)

"Introducing enterant Number 7, representing AWF, Tohru Honda!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"Alright! Some fuel to help Saber eliminate Asuka maybe?" Andy wondered.

(60) Tohru and Saber looked at each other before the two decided to pick Asuka up and slams her onto the ropes. (50) The two then sets to Clothesline Asuka out of the ring, but Asuka charges through the the Clothesline before knocking both girls with a Double Clothesline of her own. (40) After a Headbutt onto Saber's face, Tohru grabs Asuka from behind before going for a German Suplex. (35) Asuka then Elbow Tackles Tohru several times before lifting her up and rams her onto the corner. (25) Saber charges towards Asuka, but Asuka moves away as Saber crashes onto Tohru. (20) With both girls on the corner, Asuka charges herself towards them. But Saber tackles Asuka away before leaping onto Asuka's back only to get a Snapmare for all of her troubles. As the countdown begins, Tohru from behind grabs Asuka and plants her with 3 German Suplexes in a row until the countdown ends.

("Gotta Stay Fly" by Keiki Kobayashi Plays)

"Introducing enterant Number 8, representing XFWA, Cagalli Yula Atha!" Agent L announced as the crowd cheers.

"Alright! Kira's little sis is ready to go! And can someone get rid of Asuka already?" Andy ordered.

"Three on one, Asuka's going to get eliminated if that happened!" Klein replied.

(60) Tohru and Saber look at Cagalli as Cagalli tries to offer an assist. The two accepts Cagalli's offer before going to the corner and Irish Whips Asuka onto her. As Asuka is getting closer, Cagalli proceeds to knock her out with a Rouge Kick (Brouge Kick)! (40) The three then picks Asuka up and after a few seconds, they managed to send her over the top rope out of the ring!

"Asuka's eliminated! There goes the biggest threat!" Lavi reacted.

(25) The three girls looked at each other until Tohru and Cagalli exchanged blows before Saber helps Cagalli with her own blows. (15) As Tohru is cornered, the two kicks her to the gut several times and as the countdown begins, Cagalli Foot Chokes Tohru before Saber, while on the other corner, charges towards her and leaps to the top turnbuckle before planting Tohru with a Monkey Flip.

(countdown ends)

(Who I Am by Jim Johnston Plays)

"Oh no…" Klein gasped.

"Introducing enterant Number 9, representing AWF, Revy!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"I can't believe of all people going to be AWF's final representative, it's going to be Revy?" Lavi asked in shock.

"While I'm glad that Revy might be able to give us a point, I think I felt sorry for the others in that ring." Klein said.

(60) Revy enters the ring and tackles Saber away before kicking Cagalli to the gut and throws her through the ropes. (55) While Cagalli's holding on the ropes, Revy catches Saber before planting her with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex. (50) As Cagalli stands on the ring apron, Revy grabs her throat and ready to push her down onto the floor. (45) Tohru from behind grabs Revy before planting her with a German Suplex. (40) Cagalli enters the ring and sets for a Rouge Kick onto Revy. (35) As Revy gets up, Cagalli goes for it. But Revy easily catches her leg before grabbing her throat. Tohru went towards Revy only to get her throat grabbed as well before Revy blasts both girls with a Double Chokeslam. (25) Saber then delivers several punches onto Revy's face before bouncing off the rope and eats a Big Boot for all of her troubles. (15) As Saber rolls to the ropes and uses it to get up, Revy proceeds to Clothesline her out of the ring.

"Saber's eliminated! We're now 10 seconds away from the final girl of this match!" Lavi reacted.

"Come on! Make it someone worthy against Revy!" Andy begged as the countdown ended.

…

**GONG!**

"Maybe there is someone worthy against Revy!" Andy cheered as 'Angel of Darkness' by Nightcore Plays.

"Introducing the finaL enterant, representing XFWA, Seras Victoria!" Agent L announced as the crowd cheers.

"Alucard's servant! And the girl who can carry heavier weapons that anything Revy could ever hope to carry!" Klein explained.

"This is going to be good! Guns vs Bazookas!" Andy said excitedly.

Once Seras enters the ring, Revy went straight towards her with several blows. Seras however no sells those blows before delivering several punches onto Revy followed by a Forearm Smash. She then kicks Revy to the gut with her knee before lifting her up and rams her onto the corner. After several Battering Rams, Seras Irish Whips Revy to the corner. Revy however reverses the whip, sending Seras crashing onto it instead. Revy charges towards Seras only to get kicked away to the face. As Revy turns around, Seras lifts her up and plants her down with the Draculina Driver! (Tombstone Piledriver) As the finale, Seras picks Revy up and throws her out of the ring!

"Revy's eliminated! Seras has eliminated Revy single handedly!" Lavi exclaimed.

"And… watch out!" Andy warned, but it's too late as Tohru and Cagalli sends Seras over the top rope from behind!

"The two has taken the advantage of the situation! And now we're down to the final two!" Klein exclaimed.

"Remember, pinfalls or submissions here and… wait a minute!" Taku shouted as Revy gets up and bashes Seras' head with her gun!

"That gun! She's going to kill everyone with that gun! Run girls run!" Andy shouted as Revy enters the ring while Tohru and Cagalli stare at each other before bashing their heads with the gun!

"Revy's going to make sure nobody wins here by giving everyone a concussion with that gun!" Lavi explained as Revy lifts Cagalli up and destroys her with a Gorila Press Slam. She then sets to do the same thing to Tohru, but then…

"Wait a minute! Is that?" before Lavi could even finish, Seras enters the ring and blasts Revy to the gut… with a Bazooka!

"Bazooka! What a counter to shut Revy's mouth!" Andy cheered as Seras lifts Revy up and plants her with the Draculina Driver one more time!

"I believe Revy just got herself embarassed to death courtasy of Seras!" Lavi observed as Seras throws Revy out of the ring before dealing with her. Tohru, after getting up, saw Cagalli still hurt after Revy's ambush before taking the advantage of her condition by pulling her to the middle of the ring…

"I'm sorry!" Tohru said to Cagalli…

… and puts her onto the Sharpshooter! With no where to go, Cagalli is forced to tap out!

"YES! We're still alive baby!" Klein cheered.

"Here's your winner, Tohru Honda!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"Thanks to her, AWF is now 2-3! All we need is a win on the next match and we're going to have ourself a tie-breaker!" Klein continued.

"Well, if I were Tohru, I would have taken the advantage as well. Props to her. Although I wish we can see them one on one without interference." Lavi said.

Back in the ring, Tohru assists Cagalli to get up. After that Cagalli thanked her before shaking hands and leaves the ring.

"Such respect from those girls." Taku observed.

(Backstage)

"Matou Sakura here backstage for AWF and please welcome my guest at this time, the AWF Champion himself, Simon the Digger." Sakura announced as the crowd cheers. "Tonight, you will go one on one with the XFWA Grand Champion himself, Guy Shishioh. Do you feel nervous?" she asked.

"Nervous? Listen, him and I are mens. Real men doesn't get scared at each other. Do I look like I'm afraid of him? No I don't. Respect him? Of course I am. We both are mecha pilots anyway. Except while I'm specilizes in drills, he's good at hammers. Guy, I wish you good luck on our match tonight and make the bests man wins. And to Rookie Revolution, if you interfere our match, then you're going pay big time." Simon answered before leaving the scene.

(Ring)

"This match is set for one fall! And it is for the AWF Japanese Championship!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

(Kitei no Tsurugi" by Ali Project Plays)

"Introducing the challenger, representing XFWA, Kouichi Hayase!" Agent L announced as the crowd boos.

"Earlier today Kouichi, trying to prove that he can shock the world, challenged Domon Kasshu for the Japanese title and thus, bringing us to this." Lavi explained.

"I admit that Kouichi can be a star. But after getting his ass kicked by Kurou, I doubt that he'll be one." Andy said.

(Next Big Thing by Jim Johnston Plays)

"And his opponent, he is the current and defending AWF Japanese Champion, Domon Kasshu!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"Last time we saw him in action was at Anime Mania II, where he defeated Setsuna, Shinn and Flit for the title." Taku explained.

"While Shinn and Flit tries to get a shot against Domon by facing the Celestrial Being while hating each other at the same time, Domon watches them just to check on his opponents." Klein continued.

(Bell Rings)

The two looked at each other before Kouichi goes for a kick, but Domon catches the kick before planting him down with a Dragon Screw. As Kouichi gets up, he goes for another kick only to get catched by Domon before Domon pulls Kouichi towards him and plants him down with a STO. Kouichi while sitting begs for mercy, but Domon ignores it by bouncing off the ropes and blasts him with a boot to the face. After picking Kouichi up and slams him onto the corner, Domon delivers several Boxing Jabs onto his gut before hitting him with a Short Arm Clothesline and goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Kouichi kicks out.

Domon picks Kouichi up and places him on the ropes before raising his arm and sets to Clothesline Kouichi out of the ring, but Kouichi boots his away to the face before knocking him down with a Discus Back Elbow. He then picks Domon up and rams him onto the corner before hitting several Battering Rams. He then Hip Tosses Domon before kicking him to the back followed by a Neck Snap. After picking Domon up, Kouichi plants him with the X-Factor (Cross Rhodes) before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Domon kicks out.

As Domon slowly gets up using the ropes, Kouichi sets for the Executor (Twisting Pumphandle Slam). As Domon gets up, Kouichi goes for it, but Domon Elbow Tackles Kouichi away before planting him down with a High Angle Belly-to-Back Suplex. As Kouichi slowly gets up using the ropes, Domon raises his fist…

… and yells, "ANSWER ME AWF! THE SCHOOL OF THE UNDEFEATED OF THE EAST!"

"THE WINDS OF THE KING!" Andy shouted.

"ZENSHIN!" Lavi shouted.

"KIRETSU!" Klein shouted

"TEMPA KYOURAN!" Taku shouted as Domon Clotheslines Kouichi out of the ring before pointing to Kouichi and, together with the fans and commentators, yells, "LOOK! THE EAST IS BURNING RED!"

After leaving the ring, Domon picks Kouichi up only to get an Eye Rake before Kouichi pushes Domon crashing onto the ring post from behind. While Domon crawls to the barricades, Kouichi slides into the ring while ordering the refere to count faster.

"… 3,4,5,6,7,…"

Domon slides into the ring only to get stomped multiple times by Kouichi. He picks Domon up only to get a strong blow to the gut before Domon puts him on a Kimura Lock. With nowhere to go to, Kouichi is forced to tap out.

"Your winner by Submission and STILL your AWF Japanese Champion, Domon Kasshu!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"And thanks to Domon, we are now 3-3!" Klein cheered.

"And also thanks to him, the main event will indeed be the tie-breaker for this Supershow!" Lavi continued.

(GM's Office)

We can see AWF's GM Nazirul and XFWA's GM Ryan K talking to each other.

"So, what do you think of the Supershow so far?" Nazirul asked.

"It's great! My guys are kicking butts and so as yours! Glad that we were able to work with you guys tonight." Ryan answered.

"Of course. I'm doing this Supershow to build a friendly relationship between AWF and other companies." Nazirul explained.

"I see. By the way Nazirul, if you need XFWA for another Supershow, feel free to drop a call. We'll accept them… maybe." Ryan said.

"Thanks man. By the way, who do you think is gonna win the Main Event?" Nazirul asked.

"Duh! Of course it will be Guy! He's our champ!" Ryan answered.

"I knew you'll answer like that. Now let's sit back and watch the main event." Nazirul replied as the two sets for the Main Event.

(Backstage)

"Good luck on the Main Event dude. Show the world the collide of two mens!" XFWA Heavyweight Champion Date Masamune said to Guy Shishioh.

"Thanks for the motivational words! Look out world, here comes the Goldion Hammer!" Guy replied before heading to the ring.

"Main Event time, champion vs champion! Which company shall win in this Supershow? Find up after this break!" Andy announced.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo)

_(shows mutiple roads in the middle of nowhere)_

_When you began your journey…_

_(shows a mysterious man in the middle of the road)_

_There's one road you can enter…_

_(shows the man crossing the road)_

_And that road… is the First Road in your life._

_First the first time ever, all matches will be Falls Count Anywhere with No DQ!_

_Anime Wrestling Federation Presents: First Road! Live this Sunday at Detroit, Michigan! Tickets are available now!_

_(shows the man getting himself runned over by a speeding car)_

_(insert arkward silence here)_

…_. That wasn't included in the script…_

(Ring)

"The following is the Main Event of the evening and it is a Champion vs Champion Match!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

(Whatever by Our Lady Peace Plays)

"Introducing first, he is the current AWF World Champion, Simon the Digger!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"Simon has gone from a long way to become a world champion." Taku explained.

"Indeed. His war with Taiki all the way to Anime Mania has finally pushed him to the top of the world." Klein continued.

("Yuusha Tanjou! (Grand Glorious Gathering ver.)" by Masaaki Endoh Plays)

"And his opponent, he is the current XFWA Grand Champion, the 'King of Braves', Guy Shishioh!" Agent L announced as the crowd cheers.

"This guy here perhaps THE most MANLIEST World Champion Fiction Wrestling has to offer! He takes challenges and not afraid of anything threating him!" Andy explained.

"Despite being in a obsecure series called GaoGaiGar, Guy is quite famous for appearing in Super Robot Wars. And fun fact, his series contains more manliness than TTGL could ever have." Lavi continued.

"And now here we are, two mecha pilots duking it out! Drills vs Hammers! Let the tie-breaker comence!" Klein announced.

(Bell Rings)

With the crowd exchanging 'Let's Go Simon/Guy!' chants, the two pilots stands in the middle of the ring and respect each other by shaking hands. After a fist bump, the two locked each other up on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up until Simon puts Guy on a Side Headlock Guy then Elbow Tackles Simon to the gut before locking him on a Side Headlock. Simon then Elbow Tackles Guy to the gut before planting him down with a Reverse STO. He then grabs Guy's legs and sets for a Sharpshooter, but Guy manages to push Simon away to the ropes. Guy gets up and plants Simon with a Fireman's Carry Gutbuster before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Simon kicks out.

Guy picks Simon up and slams him onto the corner before ripping his shirt and delivers a stiff Knife Edge Chop onto Simon's chest. After another one of those stiff chops, Simon grabs Guy to the throat before slamming him onto the corner and gives him several Knife Edge Chops of his own. After several stiff kicks onto Guy's chest, Simon Irish Whips Guy onto another corner. But Guy reverses, sending Simon crashing onto it instead. Guy charges towards Simon only to get kicked away to the face before Simon grabs Guy from behind and plants him with a Bridging Leg Hook Belly-to-Back Suplex and goes for a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Guy kicks out.

As Guy gets up using the turnbuckle and turns around, Simon crashes himself onto Guy before placing Guy on the top turnbuckle and climbs it as well. Simon then sets for a Superplex, but Guy punches Simon to the ribs several times before Headbutting him to the face, knocking him down onto the mat. Guy then stands up and goes for the Goldion Crusher (Shooting Star Press), but Simon rolls away as Guy crashes onto the mat Brock Lesnar-style!

"Oh My God! Guy had just Lesnar'ed himself!" Klein exclaimed.

"It takes more than a concussion to take Guy down!" Andy reminded.

As the referee checks on Guy just in case of a concussion, Simon slowly gets up using the ropes. After getting up, Simon picks Guy up and, after Guy tells Simon and the ref that he's okay, plants him with a Triple Suplex combo before climbing to the top turnbuckle and goes for a Diving Headbutt. Guy however rolls away as Simon crashes face first onto the mat. As the referee checks on Simon just in case of a concussion which Simon says he's okay, Guy slowly went to the nearest ropes before getting up using it. As Simon gets up, Guy knocks him out with the Hell and Heaven (Head-On Double Axe Handle) before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Simon kicks out!

"Now that's what I call a man! Kicking out from another man's finisher!" Andy praised.

"Wait? Guy's going for another? Is he trying to commit suicide?" Klein reacted as Guy climbs to the top turnbuckle and sets for another Goldion Crusher.

"This is Guy we are talking about here! He doesn't care about any possibilities of death!" Lavi replied as Guy goes for the Goldion Crusher…

… but Simon raises his knees, sending Guy crashing onto them! Simon then gets up and puts Guy on the Giga Drill Breaker (Crippler Crossface)

"Giga Drill Breaker! Can Guy's willpower send him towards the ropes?" Klein reacted as Simon proceeds to add more pressure while Guy is crawling to the nearby ropes. Before Guy could even reach the ropes…

"Not them! Not them!" Klein shouted as Taiki Kudo, Zenjirou Tsurugi and Shinji Ikari ambushes both men, ending this match with a Double DQ.

"Damin those rotten Rookie Revolution! They had just ruined an epic battle between two mens!" Lavi complainted as the RR proceeds to beat the crap out of Simon and Guy. After Taiki and Shinji respectively picks Guy and Simon up, Taiki Irish Whips Guy onto the ropes before Shinji sets to Irish Whip Simon onto the same target, sending both men colliding onto each other. Fortunately Simon manages to reverse the whip, sending Shinji towards Guy instead and as Guy bounces off the ropes, he knocks Shinji down with the Hell and Heaven!

"And now let the drills and hammers destroy the RR!" Klein cheered.

Simon and Guy respectively dodges Zenjirou and Taiki's Clothesline before delivering several Boxing Jabs and once they're standing dizzily, the two knocks them down with a Lariat. Shinji charges towards them only to receive an Aided Powerbomb! While Guy dodges Taiki's Lariat before putting him on the Plasma Hold (Abdominal Stretch), Simon plants Zenjirou with a Drop Toe Hold before locking him on the Giga Drill Breaker.

"Look at them! Simon and Guy had just turned the RR into their bitches!" Klein reacted as Taiki and Zenjirou taps out like crazy. After Simon throws Zenjirou out of the ring, almost crashing onto Shinji, Guy lifts Taiki up on a Gorila Press and throws him crashing onto both Zenjirou and Shinji!"

And the two mecha pilots has took out the trash! Well done!" Andy praised.

"Maybe this show ended with a draw, seeing the RR tapping out like crybabies will always be amusing to my eyes." Lavi said.

"In the end, both pilots won this match. Thank you for watching this Supershow everyone! Until next week, this is Klein, Taku, Andy and Lavi signing off!" Klein announced as the shows ends with Simon and Guy shaking hands before raising each others hands in front of the defeated RR.

…

Match Results:

Dark Match: Alto Saotome and The Skull Boys (Macross Frontier reunion) def. Ragna the Bloodhedge and Black Lagoon Inc

Amata Sora (XFWA) def. Taichi Yaegashi (AWF), Ichika Orimura (AWF), Arita Haruyuki (AWF) and Kirigaya Kirito (XFWA)

Masaru Daimon (AWF) def. Kurou Daijuuji (XFWA)

Terminal (XFWA) def. Shinn Asuka and Flit Asuno (AWF)

Garrod Ran (XFWA) def. Renton Thurston (AWF)

Tohru Honda (AWF) wins 10 Girls Gauntlet for the Gold Match

Domon Kasshu (AWF) def. Kouichi Hayase (XFWA) (retains AWF Japanese Championship)

Simon the Digger (AWF) vs Guy Shishioh (XFWA) ends in Double DQ

A/N: There you have it folks! AWF-XFWA Supershow are done!

Sorry if it sucks compared to the AWF-WWT Show. But hey, that one's a PPV. There's no way I'm giving away a PPV Quality Match on a normal free show right? (unless it's a gimmick match)

Next chapter will bring AWF back to it's normal schedule. Who can end Masaru's Extreme title reign? Which team shall face the Elrics at First Road? What will happen at the Womens/Divas Tournaments? Can Shinn and Flit team up to defeat the Celestrial Being? And also, Tsuna shall face Shinji for the Number 1 Contendership! Who shall end up meeting Simon at First Road? Find out soon!

Until Wrestlemania 29 is over, this is Nazirul signing off and please review!


	8. Episode 6

Alright. After a lackluster Wrestlemania and an AMAZING Monday Night RAW (thank you European Fans! You're the best fans any sport could ever have!), here's another chapter of AWF!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

…

(10th May 2012)

_**Now get the guns, the drugs, From my generation. I'll take the fall…**_

_**Come on, come on, come on. Let's get it on!**_

_**Let's get it on…**_

_**Let's get it on…**_

_**Forget the lies, the money, we're in this together. **_

_**And through it all, they said nothing's forever. **_

_**And they refuse to see the change in me, **_

_**Why won't they wake up?**_

(Across The Nation by Union Underground continues as fireworks goes off on the Titantron and pyros goes off on the stage before the camera circles around the arena)

"Welcome everyone to another episode of AWF! We're your hosts the Accel Online Commentators Klein and Taku!" Klein introduced.

"We live in Denver, Colorado, and tonight, we're taking a break from Supershows and we're back to our own business!" Taku continued.

"You said it dude! Tonight's Main Event, Rookie Revolution's Shinji Ikari will defend his No.1 Contendership against Sawada Tsunayoshi. Winner goes to First Road to take on Simon for the AWF Title!" Klein announced.

"The following in an Extreme Rules Match set for one fall and it is for the AWF Extreme Championship!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

(Basic Thuganomics by John Cena Plays)

"Introducing first, he is the current AWF Extreme Champion, Masaru Daimon!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"Last week, Masaru not only defeated one man, but also two in two Supershows. First Mr Krabs from WWT and then Kurou Daijuuji from XFWA." Taku explained.

"Eversince winning the belt, Masaru is on an unstopable roll! Let's see who's going to step up as Masaru's opponent tonight." Klein continued as Masaru grabs a mic.

"Surprised that I'm still holding the belt? Damn right you should! I did something that Renton Thurston couldn't ever do and that is retaining this title for 4 weeks in a row! And we haven't reached an AWF-only PPV yet! That right there is a living proof that I'm not scared of anyone and I will never run away from anybody. Be it a guy from UWE or a guy from HWA, I don't care! I'll kick their asses and retain this belt! Now bring out my…"

(How Do You Like Me Now by Jim Johnston Plays)

"We forgot that we have another Takeru and Hikari, and they are from the obsecure This Ugly Yet Beautiful World!" Klein reacted to Takeru Takemoto, accompanied by Hikari Hoshino, appearing on the stage, interupting Masaru.

"You know, I'm amused at your achivement for being able to defend your title for 4 weeks in a row. And not just any title, but a title that has to be defended 24/7 of all things! And since it's a long time I haven't appear on this show and of course ends up missing Anime Mania's Brawl for All thingy for that title, I'm back and I'm going to try and take that title away from you. What do you say Masaru? Do you want to 'Bring It'?" Takeru asked.

"Unlike some dude who 'Bring It' via satelite… I'll 'Bring It' here tonight!" Masaru answered before leaving the ring as he and Takeru charges towards each other.

"And here we go, Extreme title on the line! Can this kid from TUYBW end Masaru's reign?" Klein announced.

(Bell Rings)

Takeru knocks Masaru down with a Lou Thesz Press before slamming Masaru's head onto the enterance ramp several times. He then picks Masaru up and sets for a SUplex onto the ramp, but Masaru punches Takeru to the ribs several times until Masaru were able to Suplex Takeru crashing onto the ramp. He then took out a long chain from him pocket before whipping Takeru's back with it. He then equips his fist with the chain before setting up for a Chain-Equiped Haymaker. As Takeru gets up and turns around, Masaru goes for it. But Takeru manages to lift Masaru up and plants him down onto the ramp with a Samoan Driver.

"Avoided the chains before planting him with a Samoan Driver! What a move there by Takeru!" Klein observed.

"Quick! Grab a Kendo Stick!" Takeru ordered to Hikari as she heads to the ring and picks up a Kendo Stick from under the ring. She then throws the stick onto Takeru as Takeru catches it. Once Masaru gets up using the barricade and before he could even turn around, Takeru bashes his back with the Kendo Stick several times before asking a Singapore Cane from Hikari. After picking up the Cane from under the ring, Hikari throws it onto Takeru as Takeru catches it and uses it to whip Masaru's back multiple times.

"Shades of ECW when Dreamer gets himself whipped by Sandman multiple times with the Cane!" Taku exclaimed.

"I wonder if Masaru's going to say 'Thank You Sir, May I Have Another'?" Klein wondered.

Takeru picks Masaru up and carries him towards the ring before going to slam his face onto the ring apron. Masaru however manages to Elbow Tackle Takeru to the gut before slamming his face onto the ring apron instead. As Takeru went towards the steel steps to recover himself, Masaru picks up a Steel Chair from under the ring and as Takeru turns around, Masaru throws the chair onto his face! With Takeru lying on the steel steps on a crawling position, Masaru proceeds to wreck his back with multiple chair shots!

"I guarantee ya! That chair is more cold hearted than a Kendo Stick and a Singapore Cane combined!" Klein reacted.

"And now Hikari's injecting herself into the match! This is not going to be pretty…" Taku observed as Masaru frightenly stares at Hikari who had just grabbed his chair. She then throws the chair onto Masaru, but Masaru easily punches it away before grabbing Hikari's arm.

"Don't do that Masaru! If there's anything that could piss off any character named Takeru, that thing is seeing their girlfriends named Hikari getting threaten!" Klein warned as Masaru looks at the scared Hikari before lifting her up and sets for the Digisoul Smash (F-U).

"No! Not the F-U! That's a girl damnit! Don't do it" Klein begged. As Masaru turns around, Takeru manages to save Hikari right in the nick of time by tackling Masaru down with a Spear.

"Takeru manages to save her in time, and now he's unloading on Masaru!" Taku observed.

After telling Hikari to move to the announcers booth, Takeru picks up the steel chair and, still angry at Masaru's actions, proceeds to wreck him up with multiple chair shots onto his back. He then throws Masaru into the ring before entering the ring as well with a chair in hand. After opening and placing the chair at the middle of the ring, Takeru lifts Masaru up and plants him down with a Falcon's Arrow straight onto the chair!

"Falcon's Arrow onto the chair! That has got to be it!" Klein exclaimed as Takeru goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Masaru kicks out!

"It might take more than Chair Shots to knock Masaru out cold." Taku reacted.

Takeru leaves the ring and picks up the Singapore Cane and Kendo Stick before entering the ring with them. After wedging the chair on the corner, Takeru picks Masaru up only to get a Low Blow instead. Masaru then picks Takeru up and Irish Whips him head first crashing onto the wedged chair! He then pulls Takeru away from the corner and plants him with the Digisoul Smash before locking him on the Tortured Digisouls (STFU).

"Submission Hold locked in, and… wait a minute! What is she doing?" Taku reacted as Hikari enters the ring and breaks the Submission hold.

"She's nuts! She's trying to defend Takeru despite being completely powerless!" Klein said.

Hikari then tries to run away, but Masaru grabs her hand tightly before getting up. As Hikari begs for mercy, Masaru stares at her, scaring her in the process. He then turns around and dodges Takeru's Cane Shot in the nick of time, causing Takeru to hit the Cane Shot onto Hikari instead!

"Cane Shot! If Hikari lost her memory here, it will be déjà vu from what happened to another girl named Hikari on a Last Season's PPV!" Klein exclaimed.

Masaru grabs Takeru from behind and plants him with a Russian Leg Sweep with the Singapore Cane added for good measures. He then drags Takeru to the middle of the ring and puts him on the Tortured Digisouls. With nowhere to go, Takeru is forced to tap out.

"Here's your winner and STILL your AWF Extreme Champion, Masaru Daimon!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"Not only Takeru failed to win the title after a long absence, but also accidently injured his beloved one with a Cane Shot. I felt sorry for him right now." Taku explained.

"Still, at least Masaru can keep the title until next week, adding his reign's length from 4 weeks to 5 weeks." Klein said as Masaru leaves the ring while Takeru and the medics checked on an unconsious Hikari.

"Let's hope, HOPE, that Hikari didn't get amnesia after that shot because Amnesia and Wrestling will never mix. Want proof? Google 'Cactus Jack Amnesia'." Taku hoped.

"Speaking of Google, if you typed 'AWF X-Over Reviews' you can see quite well that out last week's X-Over Events were well received by many critics!" Klein explained.

"Due to this, Nazirul announced that there will be more X-Over shows on the way. Until then, we're now on the Road to our first non X-Over PPV of this Season, First Road." Taku continued.

"Oh yes, First Road. All matches will have No Countouts and No DQ. That will be great!" Klein cheered.

(Locker Room)

We can see Shounen Jump Alliance members talking to each other.

"Remember guys! Tonight is the night! Win our matches and the SJ Alliance's stars shall shine brightly on media! Can you imagine me and Toriko winning the Tag Team belts from the Elrics before you pinning Simon and won the World title? That will be the greatest night in Shounen Jump's history! Who needs Naruto or Ichigo when we can make an impact of our own for Shounen Jump?" Luffy explained.

"I like the picture of us ending First Road standing in the ring with belts on our shoulders. But seriously guys, I'm nervous." Tsuna replied.

"Nervous? For what?" Toriko asked.

"Well, I'm going up against a member of the Rookie Revolution for the No.1 Contendership. Hearing the words 'Rookie Revolution' makes me shiver." Tsuna answered.

"Dude, if you can face and beat Spongebob and his lackeys last week, I'm sure you'll have no worries going face to face with an RR Member. Besides, we're Shounen characters! What should we be afraid of?" Toriko asked.

"Death?" Tsuna guessed.

"Maybe that, but don't worry! Think about the future waiting for you to be fullfilled! Imagine us standing in the ring, raising our belts before the Copyright Symbol pops up on everyone's TV Screens with the crowd cheering us like crazy and after the show, we'll have a celebration party with everyone impressed with us!" Luffy said in confidence.

"Everyone impressed with us…" Tsuna started to think

"Are you picturing your girlfriend being impressed at you?" Toriko asked as the question brings Tsuna back to reality.

"… I guess. You're right. If I beat Shinji tonight and then beats Simon at First Road, I'll make a name for myself and fulfill Nobita's wish as the next Star of the Company." Tsuna answered before looking around and asking, "Where's Gon?"

"Gon? He's off somewhere. Or forgot his hotel keys, I don't know. Whatever it is, let's do our best tonight! Who Are We?" Luffy called.

"Shounen Characters!" Toriko and Tsuna shouted.

"Are we scared?" Luffy asked loudly.

"No!" the two answered loudly.

"Then good! Because tonight, those golds will be on our sights! Championship Belts, We Coming for You Nigga!" Luffy shouted before realizing what he had just said. "… tell me I did not just said that?" he asked as both Toriko and Tsuna nods. Luffy then leaves the Locker Room in embarassment.

(Ring)

"The following match is the Semi-Finals of the Womens Championship Tournament and it is for the AWF Womens Championship!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

(Who I Am by Jim Johnston Plays)

"Introducing first, representing the Black Lagoon, Revy!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"Last week Revy nearly won the Gauntlet for the Gold Battle Royal featuring girls from AWF and XFWA, but then this happened." Taku explained.

(Recap)

_Revy charges towards Seras only to get kicked away to the face. As Revy turns around, Seras lifts her up and plants her down with the Draculina Driver! (Tombstone Piledriver) As the finale, Seras picks Revy up and throws her out of the ring!_

…

(Ring)

"Judging by her face, it looks like Revy is out to kill someone for real. And sadly, the person who might get killed tonight is our current Womens Champion." Klein continued.

(LoveFuryPassionEnergy by Boys Hits Car Plays)

"And her opponent, from Odaiba, Japan, she is he current AWF Womens Champion, Hikari Yagami!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"This is not going to be good for her tonight, facing off with an pissed off Revy." Taku observed.

"Looks like she's looking at Revy, and here we go she's charging into the ring!" Klein observed.

(Bell Rings)

The match starts with Hikari and Revy trading quick blows until Revy Irish Whips Hikari onto the ropes. Once Hikari bounces off the ropes, Revy sets for a Back Body Drop. But Hikari stops on her track and kicks Revy to the face before bouncing off the ropes and charges towards Revy only to get a Double Axe Handle to the face instead. She then catches Hikari and plants her down with a Front Powerslam before stomping her multiple times until the referee pulls her away. She then went towards Hikari, but Hikari rolls out of the ring as Revy taunts her before giving a middle finger.

"… glad that AWF is rated TV-14." Klein reacted.

Revy leaves the ring and picks Hikari up before throwing her back first onto the ring apron. She then grabs Hikari's throat, chokes her and tosses her crashing onto the barricade like a rag doll before stomping the mudhole into her. Still not having enough, she picks Hikari up and throws her onto the ring announcer's area!

"She's ruthless! Or perhaps she's going for a Count Out win here?" Klein reacted as the referee continues the count while Revy enters the ring.

"…. 7,8,9,10!"

"Ladies and gentlemen your winner via Count-Out, Revy!" Yui announced as the crowd boos

"The Champ has been eliminated fromt the Tournament! Revy has eliminated the champion via Count Out! She's heading to the finals of this tournament!" Taku exclaimed.

"However, STILL your AWF Womens Champion, Hikari Yagami!" Yui continued as the crowd cheers.

"I believe Revy has forgotten that you can't win a title via Count Out!" Taku said.

"And here's the weird thing, how would this Tournament continue WITHOUT the champion? Sure Hikari's eliminated, but she still has the belt via Count Out!" Klein asked.

"Nevermind your questions because here comes Revy going to unleash her anger!" Taku interupted as Revy leaves the ring, went to the ring announcer's seats and proceeds to beat the hell out of Hikari.

"She's still pissed after getting embarassed by Seras from XFWA last week! Poor Hikari has to endure her torture here." Klein explained as Revy picks Hikari up and slams her onto the barricade before sending her into the audience seats after hitting her to the face with the Bell! She then grabs Yui's trademark guitar before entering the audience's seats.

"No, not Yui's guitar!" Taku begged. As Hikari slowly gets up and turns around, Revy smashes her face with the guitar!

"Jeff Jarrett broke 6000 guitars but never drew a dime, while Revy broke a guitar and causes someone to be busted wide open!" Klein exclaimed.

"I believe Revy has sent a message not only to Seras, but also to the other girls in Fiction Wrestling." Taku explained as Revy leaves the ring with the crowd despisely booing her for her actions. "You got your pussy kicked last week bitch!" some random fan shouted to Revy as Revy replies with a middle finger and a 'F- You' before leaving the ring.

(Backstage)

We can see Team HeroKazu in front of a camera.

"Ladies and gentlemen people around the world! Allow us to introduce ourselves! We're your most talented Tag Team today Team HeroKazu! I'm Hirokazu and the guy next to me is Kenta! No not Kenta Kobashi, but Kenta Kitagawa! Wait? I didn't said my full name? Why don't you say so? I'm the other half of the team, Hirokazu Shiota! Pardon us for hijacking your TV Screen but we have something for ya! You want a good Tag Team Match at First Road? Well guess what people, we're planning to give you a Five Star Team HeroKazu vs The Elrics at First Road. Tonight, we'll beat the 'Pirates of the Balloon Bellies' and the 'Black and White Coffee Dudes' for the No.1 Contendership! And after that, we'll give you that Five-Star Match which ends with us proudly holding the belts! Believe it haters. Stay tuned for more of us next on AWF! Adios suckers!" Hirokazu said to the camera before turning to Kenta. "How's that for a self-promoting backstage promo?" he asked as Kenta gives him a thumps up before the two heads to the ring.

"Triple Threat Tag Team Action, and that's next!" Taku announced.

(Commercial Break)

(Flashback)

(shows Revy beating up Hikari before winning via Count Out. Then shows Revy doing a post match Beatdown on Hikari)

"Ladies and gentlemen before the Commercial Break there's one of the 2 Semi-Final Matches between Revy and the current Womens Champion, Hikari Yagami." Taku recapped.

"Still embarassed by her defeat last week on AWF-XFWA Supershow, Revy proceeds to beat the crap out of Hikari before winning via Count Out, thus advancing her to the finals." Klein continued.

"However, due to winning via Count Out, Revy isn't your new AWF Womens Champion, thus leading us to a problem where the Tounament Finals doesn't include the champion herself." Taku continued.

"Revy doesn't care about that. Instead, she proceeds to release her anger by beating the hell out of Hikari. Watch this!" Klein continued as the flashback shows Revy hitting Hikari with Yui's trademark guitar.

(Backstage)

We can see Hikari getting carried by the referees before Iori Hida and Takeru Takaishi shows up.

"Are you alright?" Takeru asked worriedly.

"… it's nothing. Don't worry about it Takeru." Hikari answered.

"Still, you're out of the Tournament despite being the champion. Now the Tourney is in wrecks." Iori explained.

"I'll fix it. (looks at camera) Revy, if you want to destroy me, then go ahead because next week, it's going to be you and me, one on one, for my belt, winner goes to finals with it, in a No Holds Barred Match!" Hikari challenged as the crowd cheers.

"Are… are you insane Hikari? No Holds Barred? You do know that match type is in Revy's alley?" Takeru asked in shock.

"I don't care! I'm not going to let the Tournament Finals having no champion to defend her title! I'm not a Damsel in Distress like what happened last Season! I'm myself! And I promise that at First Path, the Tournament Finals will have a champion defending her title! Whether it's going to be me or Revy, it's all up to me!" Hikari answered determinedly.

"… you really have become more brave since the last time we talked on camera. Alright then, just be careful out there next week." Takeru said.

"No problem. As for you Takeru, hope you'll restore your pride once you beat Daisuke at First Path." Hikari replied.

"Thanks. I swear at First Path, I'll resurrect my pride and myself after that defeat at Anime Mania II." Takeru said.

"Here, let us carry you to the medic room." Iori offered.

"Thanks guys. You're the best friends I could ever have." Hikari thanked.

"We're the Digidestineds. Of course we help each other. Now come on." Takeru said before the two carries Hikari to the medic room.

(Ring)

"(sobs) Guitar… (ahem) The following is a Triple Threat Tag Team Match for the No.1 Contendership!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

(Protection by Jim Johnston Plays)

"Introducing first, residing in Roanapur, Thailand, the team of Rock and Dutch, Black Lagoon!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"Earlier Revy has advanced to the finals, and this time it's the guys turn to gain a spot to First Road." Taku explained.

"Black Lagoon Inc are former Tag Team Champions. I'm sure this match would be serious business for them." Klein said.

(Rap Sheet by Jim Johnston Plays)

"And their opponents first, representing the Shounen Jump Alliance, the team of Monkey D Luffy and Toriko!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"While the Black Lagoons wants both Womens and Tag Team Belts, SJ Alliance on the other hand wants the TT Belts and the AWF Championship." Taku explained.

"Luffy's speech earlier was memorable and motivating, and it's not because of Luffy bursting out the 'N' word." Klein said.

(Ain't Make No Believe by Stonefree Experince Plays)

"And lastly, both from Shinjuku, Japan, the team of Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa, Team HeroKazu!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"Before the break Hirokazu has created a backstage promo saying that they should win this match and leads us to a Five Star Match with The Elrics at First Road." Taku explained.

"Who do they think they are, Bad Influence? That promo was horrible." Klein said. (A/N: Yes I'm trying to have Hirokazu and Kenta as AWF's version of Christopher Daniels and Kazarian, please kill me -_-)

(Bell Rings)

Dutch, Toriko and Kenta starts first for their teams. Toriko goes to nail Kenta with a Lariat, but Kenta dodges it and as Toriko turns around, Kenta kicks him to the gut before planting him down with a DDT. Kenta gets up only to eat a Clothesline by Dutch instead. Dutch picks Kenta up and slams him onto the corner before tagging to Rock. After Dutch delivers a stiff slap onto Kenta's chest, Rock knocks Kenta with a Corner Clothesline followed by a Bulldog before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Toriko stops the count.

Toriko picks Rock up and slams him onto Kenta with a Front Powerslam. With Rock's lying body on top of Kenta's, Toriko tags himself to Luffy before he plants both of them with an Elbow Drop followed by Luffy hitting a Springboard Leg Drop onto both of them. Luffy then picks Rock up only to get a punch to the gut before Rock knocks him away with a Headbutt onto the face. He then catches Luffy and plants him with a Belly-to-Back Suplex before dodging Kenta's Lariat and knocks him down with a Clothesline from Hell followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Hirokazu stops the count.

"Team HeroKazu are saved, but not for long!" Taku shouted as Dutch Speared the living hell out of Hirokazu!

"We are know what happens when a giant black dude spearing a skinny white man! And we're not racist for saying that!" Klein said.

Dutch picks Hirokazu up and lifts him on a Gorila Press before throwing him out of the ring. He then turns around and receives a Dropkick by Luffy, pushing him onto the ropes. As Kenta gets up, he and Luffy Clotheslines Dutch out of the ring before turning around and received a Double Clothesline by Rock. Rock then picks Kenta up and plants him with a Sitout Scoop Slam Piledriver while Luffy manages to tag himself to Toriko. Rock went towards Toriko only to get his throat grabbed before Toriko plants him down with a Chokeslam. As Rock is on a crawling position, Toriko immidiately puts him on the Gourmet Lock (Steiner Recliner). Toriko then lets go of Rock as he saw Dutch entering the ring.

"Two muscleheads! One legal and one is illegal in this match! And Dutch isn't illegal because of his skin color!" Klein observed.

The two huge dudes shove each other before trading blows until Toriko pushes Dutch crashing onto the corner. After several Battering Rams, Toriko Irish Whips Dutch crashing onto another corner before going for a Running Battering Ram. But Dutch moves away as Toriko crashes shoulder first onto the ring post. After recovering, Toriko turns around and received a dangerous yet powerful Border Toss!

"Oh God! That has got to break Toriko's neck!" Klein exclaimed.

"I think it does!" Taku continued as Toriko seemed to be having his neck in pain.

Dutch turns around and received a kick to the gut followed by a Scissors Kick by Luffy. With Dutch crawling on the lower ropes, Luffy kicks him out with a Baseball Slide before turning around and received a Clothesline from Hell by Rock. Before Rock could even turn around, Kenta grabs him from behind and plants him down with a Skull Crushing Finale before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here are your winners, Team HeroKazu!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"Looks like neither Black Lagoon nor SJA would set to make history at First Path by claiming all titles. Instead, it's Team HeroKazu that shall go to First Path to take on the Elrics for the titles." Taku said.

"All I have to say is this, send Dutch to developmental! That dude's dangerous to wrestle with! Just look at Toriko!" Klein ordered as Luffy and the medics checked on Toriko.

"I think the SJ Alliance has lost one of their members, all thanks to Dutch being wreckless." Taku observed.

(Locker Room)

We can see Shinn Asuka and Lunamaria Hawke inside.

"Remember Shinn, if you don't team up with Flit properly tonight…"

"Alright alright I get it!" Shinn interupted Luna's lecture. "If Flit and I didn't co-operate, those Celestrial Being guys goes to First Path while him and I are stuck in Never 'Get-Another-Title-Shot' Land. Since when you started to act like my mother?" he asked.

"Come on Shinn! Your attitude needs fixing! That's why I have to take care of you like a mother with her spoiled child." Luna answered.

"… are you calling me a spoiled child?" Shinn asked furiously as the door knocks. "Get in!" he replied as the door opens, revealing Flit Asuno. "You again, what do you want?" he asked.

"Look, about last week, we got our asses kicked due to Jesus Yamato's Plot Armor that could rival Cena's Five Moves of Doom. But tonight, if we lose to those CB Bastards, you will not have an excuse for causing us to lose our title shots." Flit warned.

"Alright alright. We'll work together tonight. But first, I need to ask you. Can I really trust you?" Shinn asked.

"Trust me? Sure! But for tonight only. After that, you and I can walk alone. Or together with our respective girlfriends. Now come on, it's our turn to enter the ring." Flit answered as he and Shinn leaves the locker room.

(Promo)

_And now, AWF Presents AWF Rewind!_

_Presented by Junes Department Store! Everyday's Great At Your Junes!_

_(Episode 4)_

_We can see GM Nazirul talking with a medic regarding Flit Asuno._

"_I see… so he's out for tonight? Thanks for the news." He said to the medic before the medic leaves. Then… Shinn Asuka arrives to cheers/boos._

"_Serves him right for making fun out of me." Shinn mocked._

"_Alright Shinn, why are you here anyway? Let me guess, you want me to put you against Setsuna to replace Flit right?" Nazirul asked as Shinn doesn't know about anything. "Don't worry, I'm not going to blame you for attacking Flit because apparently those witnesses saw the Celestrial Being beating up Flit instead of you." He explained. "However, that doesn't mean you'll get a shot for Domon's title again." He continued._

"_Just give me another chance Nazirul! I know that I could win this thing! I can win a shot for that title!" Shinn begged in confidence._

"_Confident eh? Let's see… since the Celestrial Being screwed Flit tonight, how about the CB vs you and Flit, winners face Domon, deal?" Nazirul offered as Shnn were silenced. "I know you and Flit hates each other, but this is a shot for a title. If you reject, then it's back to Jobbersville for you." He reminded._

"_Fine. At least Flit gets to kick Setsuna's ass while I get to kick Lockon's ass." Shinn accepted before leaving Nazirul._

(Ring)

_**It's a Shameful Thing, Lobster Head! (A/N: Get this mistranslated lyric off my head!)**_

(Written In My Face by Sean Jeaness and Jim Johnston Plays)

"This is a Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Lockon Stratos and Setsuna F Seiei!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"On Episode 3, Shinn gets his ass kicked by Lockon to determine one of Domon's opponents at First Road." Taku explained.

"But on Episode 4, the CB screwed Flit by ambushing him, thus forcing Nazirul to book this match to determine Domon's opponents." Klein continued.

(Ignited by TM Revolution Plays)

"And their opponents, the team of Flit Asuno and Shinn Asuka!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers/boos.

"Despite blaming each other for losing at Anime Mania II, both of these angry kids are forced to team up in order to go to First Road and challenges Domon for the Japanese title." Klein explained.

"Speaking of Domon here he is being our guest commentator! How are you doing Domon?" Taku asked.

"Fine as a daisy guys. I'm not a good speaker here so I'm going to stay silent and observe this match." Domon answered.

"Well… go ahead. You're our guest right now." Klein replied.

(Bell Rings)

Shinn and Setsuna starts first for their teams. The two circles around the ring before locking up on a Collar-and-Elbow-Tie-Up until Setsuna pushes Shinn onto the ropes. After several Knife Edge Chops onto Shinn's chest, Setsuna nails Shinn with a Short-Arm Clothesline before dragging him to the corner and tags to Lockon. After Setsuna Catapults Shinn crashing face first onto the turnbuckle, Lockon delivers several knee strikes onto Shinn's back before planting him with a Bridging German Suplex and goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Shinn kicks out.

"So… what do you think of Shinn?" Klein asked.

"Still green. Maybe he should train more instead of whining or being angry." Domon answered.

After a Front Powerslam onto Shinn, Lockon tags himself to Setsuna as the two picks Shinn up and throws him onto the turnbuckle. Setsuna then delivers several Boxing Jabs onto Shinn's spine before tagging to Lockon. The two Gundam Meisters them plants Shinn down with a Powerbomb-Suplex Combination. With Shinn trying to get up in the middle of the ring, Lockon sets up for the Head Shot (Brouge Kick). As Shinn gets up and turns around, Lockon goes for it. But Shinn manages to catch Lockon's kick before taking him down with a Dragon Screw followed by a STO.

"What a counter! And now the two are going for a tag!" Taku reacted as the two slowly crawls to their corners. While Lockon manages to tag himself to Setsuna, Shinn goes to tag Flit, but Flit drops himself from the ring apron.

"You idiot! You're going to lose this match!" Klein shouted as Shinn gets up using the turnbuckle and argues with Flit.

"That's what happens when you got two rookies with huge egos and anger issues." Domon explained. As Shinn turns around, he saw Setsuna charging towards him before moving away, sending Setsuna crashing onto the turnbuckle. Shinn then delivers several Battering Rams onto Setsuna until Flit tags himself in.

"Not even title shots on the line can create a bond between them if it keeps up like this." Taku observed as the two argue with each other until Shinn went to the ring apron.

Flit catches Setsuna and plants him down with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex before putting him on the Ankle Lock. Lockon enters the ring and breaks the hold with a Double Axe Handle onto Flit's face. He then lifts Flit up and sets for the Dynames Ammo (White Noise), but Shinn Chop Blocks Lockon's leg from behind, sending both of them crashing onto the mat. After attacking Lockon's leg, Shinn turns around and eats the Exia Blade (Bullhammer) by Setsuna. Setsuna then received a Gut Wrench Powerbomb by Flit before Flit continues his Ankle Lock on Lockon. Lockon tries to reach the ropes, but Flit pulls him away, forcing Lockon to tap out.

"Here are your winners by Submission, the team of Shinn Asuka and Flit Asuno!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers/boos.

"Well Domon, looks like you're going to teach a lesson to 2 rookies at First Road." Taku said.

"And I can assure you that I will teach them a lesson on how to properly wrestle in the ring. And who knows? They might stop being angry after this?" Domon replied.

Back in the ring Flit saw Shinn getting up using the ropes before going to Clothesline him out of the ring. As Shinn turns around, Flit goes for it. But Shinn kicks Flit away to the face before planting him with the SEED Rage (Crimson's Red Alert)!

"And it's going to be all man for himself at First Road." Klein observed.

"No worries. Good thing I'm not my master because if I were him, those two would cry already at First Road." Domon replied.

"You sounded confident." Taku said.

"Of course. Teaching rookies a lesson is what my master does best and I'm going to follow his footsteps by teaching Shinn and Flit how to fight properly." Domon replied.

(Backstage)

We can see Tsuna warming up for the main event until Luffy shows up.

"So… how's Toriko doing?" Tsuna asked.

"Injured. Good thing his neck injury didn't paralyze him though because if it does, this group would lose it's Cannon." Luffy answered.

"I see. And that means…"

"You're our only hope to represent the Alliance in First Road Tsuna." Luffy interupted. "Remember, win this match, then win the title and makes us proud. Got it?" he asked.

"I know that. And don't worry. I'll beat Shinji and stop the RR's plan to gain the World title." Tsuna answered before asking, "Did you see Gon anywhere?"

"I'm here."

Gon Frecess shows up… completely beaten up!

"Holy cow dude! What the heck just happened to ya?" Luffy asked in shock.

"Hunting for the Extreme title of course. Although I ended up as the hunted as Masaru proceeds to kick my butt." Gon answered. "Say where's Toriko?" he asked.

"He's injured. Speaking of injured, are you hurt anywhere?" Luffy asked back.

"No worries! I had taken bigger bumps than what I've been through earlier." Gon answered before turning to Tsuna. "By the way Tsuna, good luck on your way to Main Eventing First Road! We'll be watching!" he hoped.

"Thanks man. Well I'm off to take a piss. I don't want to enter the ring with a full blader. See ya!" Tsuna replied before leaving Gon and Luffy.

(Ring)

"This is a Semi-Final Match in the Divas Championship Tournament!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

_**Soshite kono sora akaku somete  
Mata kuru toki kono mi de susumu dake**_

(Hishoku no Sora by Mami Kawada Plays)

"Introducing first, from Parts Unknown, the 'Flame Haze' Shana!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"One of the '4 Tsundere Wonders' advances to the semi-finals after defeating XFWA Star Saber in Episode 1." Taku explained.

"Tonight is do or die time for Shana's career. Win this match and she'll be featured in a PPV for the first time in her career." Klein said.

_**Haruka sora hibiite iru  
Inori wa kiseki ni**_

(Eternal Blaze by Nana Mizuki Plays)

"And her opponent, representing L-Arc-en-Ciel, the 'White Devil' Nanoha Takamachi!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"This girl on the other hand advances to the Semi-Finals after defeating newcomer Tazusa Sakurano on Episode 2." Klein explained.

"Judging by these girls and their movesets, I'm expecting perfect chemisty from them here." Taku observed.

(Bell Rings)

The two girls circles around the ring before locking each other up on a Collar-and-Elbow Tie Up until Nanoha pushes Shana onto the ropes. After Nanoha nails Shana with a Knife Edge Chop, Shana kicks her to the gut before grabbing her arm and takes her down with a Hip Toss followed by a kick to the back and a Neck Snap while Nanoha's on a sitting position. As Nanoha crawls to the lower ropes, Shana bounces off the other ropes and kicks her out of the ring with a Baseball Slide. As Nanoha gets up, Shana goes to Slingshot herself towards her. But the Magical Girl catches the Tsundere before slamming her back first onto the ring apron.

"Excellent catch and counter by Nanoha there. Now the momentum's on her side." Taku observed.

After receiving several kicks onto her chest, Shana catches Nanoha's kick before taking her down with a Dragon Screw. After going to the ring apron and once Nanoha gets up, Shana knocks her down onto the mat with a Flying Thrust Kick before sliding back to the ring. As the referee counts to 5, Nanoha rolls herself into the ring only to met Shana who proceeds to stomp her multiple times. After an Extreme Leg Drop, Shana goes back to the ring arpon and goes for a Slingshot Senton. But Nanoha rolls away as Shana crashes onto the mat and as Shana's on a sitting position, Nanoha gets up and knocks her down with a Front Dropkick before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Shana kicks out.

She picks Shana up only to get punched to the gut several times before Shana bounces off the ropes and nails Nanoha with a Tilt-a-Whirl Arm Drag. She then dodges Nanoha's Lariat before Dropkicking her onto the corner and sends her down with a Rope-Aided Twisting Hurricanrana. With Nanoha lying in the middle of the ring, Shana bounces off the ropes and goes for a Rolling Thunder. But Nanoha rolls away as Shana landed painfully onto the mat. With Shana on the sitting position, Nanoha goes for a running boot onto Shana's face. But Shana lays down before tripping Nanoha with a Drop Toe Hold and locks her on an Argentine Leglock.

"Submission locked in! Will the Flame Haze advance to the finals?" Klein exclaimed as Shana proceeds to apply pressure on Nanoha while Nanoha is trying to grab the ropes. After a few seconds, Nanoha manages to grab the ropes.

"Fortunately for the White Devil, she manages to grab the ropes! Her chances to the finals are still alive and kicking!" Taku reacted.

Shana grabs Nanoha's leg and pulls her to the middle of the ring before getting herself pushed onto the ropes. Nanoha gets up and went towards Shana only to get tackled to the gut before Shana plants her down with a Springboard Neckbreaker. Once Nanoha gets up using the ropes, Shana grabs her from behind and sets for a Bridging German Suplex. But Nanoha holds on the ropes, forcing the referee to pull Shana away. Nanoha turns around and kicks Shana away onto her face and once Shana turns around after that kick, she eats the Starlight Breaker (Mickie-DT) by Nanoha before she goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Nanoha Takamachi!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"And there you have it folks! After 'Befriending' Shana, Nanoha has advanced to the Tournament finals that shall take place in 2 weeks!" Klein announced.

"At the finals, Nanoha shall either face Misaka Mikoto or her mentor Sakura Kinomoto. We shall find out who's her opponent next week on another Semi-Final Match!" Taku explained.

(Backstage)

We can see the Rookie Revolution members talking to each other regarding the Main Event.

"This is it folks! The Main Event! Who shall Main Event First Road with Simon? Will it be RR's Shinji Ikari or Shounen Jump's Sawada Tsunayoshi? Find out after this final commercial of the night!" Klein announced.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo)

_(shows a little kid trying to cross the road)_

_In everyone's life…_

_There is something written inside us…_

_Which is destined to happen to us no matter what..._

_(the kid then looks around seeing no cars nearby)_

_And that is…_

_The First Road of our life…_

_(the kid then starts crossing the road)_

_Anime Wrestling Federation presents: First Road! Live in Detroit, Michigan! Tickets are available now!_

_(shows the kid already crossed the road when suddenly)_

"_Hi kid! Would you like to follow me?" someone dressed as Michael Jackson offers._

"_Rapist! Molester! Help!" the kid panicked before running towards the road and gets himself runned over by a speeding car._

"_You idiot! MJ is dead long time ago! I'm just wearing his gear! And he's not a Rapist or a Molester!" the MJ-Dressed guy shouted._

(Ring)

"Ladies and gentlemen big news announced during the Commercial Break! She demands it, and Nazirul simply gives it to her. Next week, Hikari Yagami faces Revy in a rematch for the AWF Womens title in a No Holds Barred Match!" Taku announced.

"And the best part? It's going to Main Event next week's episode! When was the last time a Womens Match Main Evented a show?" Klein added.

"This match is to determine the No.1 Contender for the AWF World Championship!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

(Burn In My Light by Mercy Drive Plays)

"Introducing first, representing the Rookie Revolution, accompanied by Taiki Kudo and Zenjirou Tsurugi, the 'Third Child', Shinji Ikari!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"Here he is ladies and gentlemen, one of RR's Trump Card to claim the AWF title! The young pilot of Evangelion Unit-01, Shinji Ikari." Klein announced.

"With Taiki out of title shots after getting destroyed by Simon at Anime Mania, Taiki has no choice but to rely on this future star of AWF." Taku explained.

(Cult of Personality by Living Colour Plays)

"And his opponent, representing the Vongola Family, Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"And here comes the man who received the touch from Nobita at Anime Mania! The future star of this company himself, Tsuna!" Klein cheered as… Tsuna didn't show up?

"Hold on a minute? Where's Tsuna?" Taku wondered as everyone were confused on where's Tsuna is.

"Don't tell me he's still inside the bathroom?" Klein guessed as the referee starts the Count-Out count.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10!"

"Ladies and gentlemen your winner by Count-Out, Shinji Ikari!" Yui announced as the crowd boos while the RR looked stunned and confused.

"What exactly is going on here?" Klein asked curiously.

(Men's Bathroom)

We can see the medics checking on Tsuna who seemed to be completely beaten up by someone. Then Luffy and Gon shows up.

"Who did this? Hey Tsuna! Get up! Who did this to ya?" Luffy asked.

"…. A…. As…." Before he could even continue, the medics carried him away from Luffy and Gon.

(Ring)

"Who on earth did this?" Klein asked again.

"A gang of bikers? Or a Trio of Justice Believers?" Taku guessed as the crowd started to boo at the lack on Main Event.

"The crowd is angry! Come on! Give us a Main Event!" Klein ordered as the crowd started to chant 'We Want Refunds!'.

"Silence my dearests!"

Ash Ketchum shows up with boos.

"Since Tsuna got himself beaten up by someone, it is an honor to replace him here tonight. Tonight, I'll make an impact by taking out the RR from the title since for good!" Ash announced before charging towards the ring.

"Ash's replacing Tsuna! The Pokemon Trainer's going to take Tsuna's title shot here tonight!" Klein exclaimed.

"At least we got ourselves a Main Event rather than nothing!" Taku said.

(Bell Rings)

After sliding into the ring, Ash tackles Shinji down before punching his face several times and slams his head onto the mat multiple times until the referee pulls him away. As Shinji sits on the corner, Ash proceeds to stomp the mudhole into him before Foot Choking him until the referee pulls him away. Ash then sets up for the Spear, but Taiki stands at the ring apron, distracting both the referee and Ash. Zenjirou from behind blasts Ash with a Kendo Stick before turning him around and sets for the Xros Destroyer (Canadian Destroyer). Ash then uses his Heel Playbook by Low Blowing Zenjirou before throwing him bumping onto Shinji who plans for the Third Impact (RKO). He then Dropkicks Zenjirou onto the corner, bumping him onto Shinji again and once the two are on the corner, Ash blasts them with a Running Battering Ram.

"Despite RR's best effort to screw Ash, Ash still manages to fight back!" Taku observed.

As Zenjirou rolls out of the ring, Ash goes for another Running Battering Ram onto Shinji. But Shinji moved away, sending Ash crashing shoulder first onto the ring post. Shinji then picks Ash up and hangs him on the ropes before planting him down with a Rope-Hung DDT. As he gets up, Shinji goes for a Knee Drop onto Ash's backside of his head. But Ash rolls away as Shinji drives him knee onto the mat. With Shinji on a Kneeling position, Ash gets up and blasts him with a Big Boot before going to the other corner and sets up for the Spear.

"This is not good! One Spear and that's enough for Ash to Main Event once again!" Klein exclaimed.

"And… wait a minute! Look at the Titantron!" Taku shouted as the Titantron shows… Tsuna heading to the ring despite being battered!

"We have the Rookie Revolution right here! Go back before you get yourself killed!" Klein begged.

"He's not leaving! I think we might find out who did this to him!" Taku reacted as Ash leaves the ring and went to the stage.

"I believe we found our answer in an Anti-Climatic way! It's Ash Ketchum! He screwed Tsuna for his own agenda to make an impact for himself!" Klein explained as Ash is already on the stage before waiting for Tsuna to show up.

"Oh no.. don't tell me…" Taku gasped.

"He's going for it! He's going for for it!" Klein cheered and once Tsuna shows up…

… Ash SPEARS HIM THROUGH THE OVALTRON!

"Spear! Spear! Spear! Sending Tsuna through the screen!" Klein exclaimed.

"And I believe Ash has made an impact right there! But sadly it's not going to earn him a title shot." Taku explained.

"Why not?" Klein asked as the bell rings.

"Ladies and gentlemen your winner by Count-Out, Shinji Ikari!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"And the RR shall Main Event First Road along with Simon! But wait! Ash didn't had enough yet!" Taku exclaimed as Ash, pissed off by Tsuna's incoming appearance that costed him the match, proceeds to picks up a camera before waiting for Tsuna to get up. As Tsuna gets up, Ash smashes his face with the camera!

"Good God Ash is pissed! He got screwed and now he's giving Tsuna a lesson!" Klein exclaimed.

"To be fair, Ash deserved to be screwed from this match! Because he's the one that screwed Tsuna in the first place!" Taku countered as Ash drops the camera and drags him to the edge of the stage. "No... God please no!" he begged as Ash lifts Tsuna up…

AND PILEDRIVES HIM OFF THE STAGE!

"My God! Good God! Bah Gawd! Lord in Heavens! Ash has drilled Tsuna to oblivion right there!" Klein exclaimed like crazy.

"What an impact that Ash has made right there! And that impact might cost Tsuna his entire career!" Taku continued as Ash stares at Tsuna's lying body before leaving the stage.

"… can somebody please call the medics? We don't want a Shounen Jump character to die here!" Klein ordered as the referees checked on Tsuna before calling for the medics. The shows ends with the medics checking on Tsuna while the RR, from the stage ramp, looks at Tsuna amusingly before clapping their hands sadisticly, earning them boos from the disgusted crowd.

…

Match Results:

Masaru Daimon def. Takeru Takemoto (retains Extreme title)

Hikari Yagami def. Revy via Count-Out (retains Womens title, but eliminated from the Womens Championship Tournament)

Shinn Asuka and Flit Asuno def. Setsuna F Seiei and Lockon Stratos

Team HeroKazu def. Black Lagoon Inc and Shounen Jump Alliance

Masaru Daimon def. Gon Frecess (off-panel, retains Extreme title)

Nanoha Takamachi def. Shana (advances to the Finals of the Divas Championship Tournament)

Shinji Ikari def. Sawada Tsunayoshi via Count-Out

Shinji Ikari def. Ash Ketchum vis Count-Out

…

Cards for AWF First Road:

(Pre-Show) AWF Extreme Championship Match

Womens Championship Tournament Finals: Hikari Yagami (Digimon 02) or Revy (Black Lagoon) vs Tohru Honda (Fruits Basket) or Hikari Hanazono (Special A)

AWF Japanese Championship Match: Domon Kasshu (G Gundam) vs Shinn Asuka (Gundam SEED Destiny) vs Flit Asuno (Gundam AGE)

AWF Tag Team Championship Match: Edward and Alphonse Elric (Full Metal Alchemists) vs Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa (Digimon Tamers)

Last Man Standing Match: Daisuke Motomiya (Digimon 02) vs Takeru Takaishi (Digimon 02) (A/N: Seriously this Daisuke vs Takeru feud is Fiction Wrestling's version of AJ Styles vs Christopher Daniels: IT WILL NEVER END!)

Divas Championship Tournament Finals: Nanoha Takamachi (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha) vs Misaka Mikoto (To Aru Kagaku no Railgun) or Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura)

AWF World Championship Match: Simon the Digger (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) vs Shinji Ikari (Neon Genesis Evangelion)

A/N: There you have it folks! An AWF Chapter uploaded after Wrestlemania! God WM 29 was dissapointing…. At least NJPW Invasion Attack cheered me up… oh and those Europeans on Last Monday's RAW! You guys are awesome! :D

With two episodes left before First Road, what will happen next? Who will go to First Road at the Womens Champ? What will happen to both Ash and Tsuna? Who shall face Nanoha in the finals? And others I couldn't bother to mention…

And yes, AWF is using Smackdown's "Giant Fist" set from 2003. Except replace the Giant Fist with a Giant Karate Chop…. Or a Samurai Sword, whichever you prefer as long as it is Japanese…

Until the next update, please review! Da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da… #FandangoRevolution (hashtag) Fandango Revolution


	9. Episode 7

Alrighty guys! You're now reading the lucky Episode 7 of AWF!

Apparently our Main Event is for the AWF Womens Championship. Interesting… when was the last time a Womens Title were defended in the Main Event?

And to everyone waiting for AWF's The SHIELD, remember that I'm the author of AWF. I have all the storylines planned and only I know what will happen in the future. (Yay for Long-Term Plannings!)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

…

_Tonight…_

_(shows the Womens Tournament Quarter Finals Match which ended in a Count-Out)_

_One women's anger…_

_(shows Revy destroying Hikari Yagami after their match)_

… _triggers another..._

…

"… _if you want to destroy me, then go ahead because next week, it's going to be you and me, one on one, for my belt, winner goes to finals with it, in a No Holds Barred Match!"_

_AWF Womens Title will be on the line!_

_Winner goes to First Road!_

_Plus…_

_(shows Tsuna getting beaten up inside the bathroom before showing Ash attempting to steal his spot)_

"_Since Tsuna got himself beaten up by someone, it is an honor to replace him here tonight. Tonight, I'll make an impact by taking out the RR from the title since for good!"_

_(shows the Ash vs Shinji match until Tsuna was shown walking to the ring on the Titantron, forcing Ash to leave the ring. The scene then changes to Ash Spearing Tsuna through the Ovaltron)_

"_Ladies and gentlemen your winner by Count-Out, Shinji Ikari!" Yui announced as the crowd boos._

"_And the RR shall Main Event First Road along with Simon! But wait! Ash didn't had enough yet!" Taku exclaimed as Ash, pissed off by Tsuna's incoming appearance that costed him the match, proceeds to picks up a camera before waiting for Tsuna to get up. As Tsuna gets up, Ash smashes his face with the camera!_

…

_Ash drops the camera and drags him to the edge of the stage. "No... God please no!" he begged as Ash lifts Tsuna up…_

_AND PILEDRIVES HIM OFF THE STAGE!_

"_My God! Good God! Bah Gawd! Lord in Heavens! Ash has drilled Tsuna to oblivion right there!" Klein exclaimed like crazy._

_Is this one of Ash's Impact in his career? How will Tsuna's teammates react to this? What will happen to Tsuna?_

_All this and more, tonight on AWF Thursday Night Combination! Only on SyFy!_

…

Instead of opening the show with 'Across the Nation', the show begins with Ash Ketchum already in the ring.

"Welcome everyone to AWF, live in Kansas City, Kansas!" Klein announced as Ash is about to speak.

"You know, everyone here might be asking: 'Why would Ash do all this?' 'Why did that meanie destroyed Tsuna before his match?'. Well here's a flashback. At Anime Mania, I created the Biggest Impact in my career which is beating both Daisuke Motomiya and Takeru Takaishi. Then 72 Hours later, I Speared Nobita to oblivion. In other words, I've created 2 impacts in 72 Hours. And then there's last week. See, Tsuna beat my recorded time 3 weeks ago which pissed me off beyond belief. And there's no way a guy who had created 2 huge impacts would be absent in First Road. And there you go, I beat the crap out of Tsuna all in order to create another Impact. And that Impact is beating the Rookie Revolution within One Swoop. I almost managed to do that, but then there's Tsuna who despite being hurt, took his ball and walk towards the ring to confront me. And before he could even charged towards me, I Speared him through the Ovaltron at a cost of a title shot. Tsuna may took my title shot away, but that doesn't change the fact that I have made an impact last week by shattering Tsuna to pieces with a Piledriver off the stage! Tsuna, you screwed me and you paid the price. Enjoy your stay in the Hospital!" Ash said as the crowd boos.

"Man this guy doesn't care about anyone. He only cares about himself and his series…" Klein said in disgust.

(The Rising by Cryka and Toby Briceno Plays)

"There he is folks, Tsuna's teammate from the Shounen Jump Alliance, Gon Frecess!" Taku pointed.

"Knowing their bonds, looks like Gon's not happy with Ash's actions last week." Klein explained as Gon's about to speak.

"Ash, what you did to Tsuna last week was despicable! First you stole his title shot, then you destroyed him after getting screwed. Nevermind the fact that it was YOU who screwed him in the first place!" Gon said angrily as the crowd cheers.

"Boo Hoo, go call a nanny! What are you, the shortest reigned AWF Champion, going to do about it? Attack me? Don't bother! That's too generic! Charge to the ring and eat my Spear little kid!" Ash replied.

"If you think I'm stupid enough to charge and attack you Ash, think again. As much as I despise you, I'm not an animal or a monster to attack you at a whim. Tonight, I would like to avenge Tsuna by beating you in a 1 on 1 Match!" Gon explained as the crowd cheers.

"You? Facing off against me? What a joke! Oh whatever! You want to face me, then go ahead! We'll do it tonight before that Womens title match! But I promise you and instead of avenging Tsuna, you're going to share the same hospital room with him as I will destroy you to pieces. See you in the ring, Green Man!" Ash replied before dropping the mic and exchanged insults onto each other.

"Well folks, 2 Main Events tonight! Before the Womens title match, Gon shall face Ash in order to avenge Tsuna!" Klein announced.

"With 2 Main Events, this is going to be a huge episode!" Taku cheered.

(Backstage)

We can see Masaru Daimon proudly standing in front of the camera with the Extreme Championship belt on his shoulder.

"Ever since I defeated Renton Thurston for this belt, I've defeated many of the best Brawlers and Idiots who thinks that they had a shot against me. Heck, two of them are from other companies! This proves that I'm the best Brawler Fiction Wrestling could ever offer! And since this title needs to be defended tonight due to that '24/7 Rules', anyone who has the guts to appear after my entrance will be my opponent. If there's no one who shows up after my entrance, that will be my proof that I've defeated all the top guys AWF could offer!" Masaru challenged before heading to the ring with his theme playing in the background.

(Ring)

"The following Extreme Rules Match is for the AWF Extreme Championship! Introducing first, he is the current AWF Extreme Champion, Masaru Daimon!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"So far Masaru had defeated almost everyone who can stand toe to toe with him, including guys from other companies." Taku explained.

"I felt sorry for whoever's stupid enough to accept Masaru's challenge tonight. He's done, that's for sure." Klein said in regret as Masaru grabs the mic.

"Well then, come on out! Do you want this title? (lifts title) Then come on down and show me that you're a…."

_**Zetsubouteki ni kimi wa kirei sa  
Hanten suru sekai no Platonic aishiaou**_

(Paradoxical Zoo by Akino Plays)

"Well look at here, the AWF-XFWA X-Over Star Amata Sora in flesh!" Klein pointed.

"2 weeks ago Amata wins a 5 Way Match in his debut. And tonight, I think he wants another victory." Taku explained as Amata is about to speak.

"So… you want someone to challenge you for your belt? Well, since I'm completely free and having a 1-0 winning streak in my hands, let's just cut to the chase and say I'm going to make it 2-0 tonight!" Amata said before dropping the mic and charges towards the ring.

"And there you go folks, Extreme title match has begun!" Klein reacted.

(Bell Rings)

After sliding into the ring, Amata and Masaru exchanged blows until Masaru ends up getting pushed onto the ropes before Amata delivers several kicks onto Masaru's chest and Irish Whips him bouncing off the other ropes. As Masaru heads towards him, Amata lays down on a crawling position as Masaru jumps through him before getting up and plants Masaru down with a Double A Spinebuster. As Masaru crawls to the ropes before using it to get up, Amata went to the other side of the ropes and waits for Masaru to get up. As Masaru gets up and before he could even turn around, Amata blasts him from behind with a Running Double Knee Strike followed by a Roll-Up Pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Masaru kicks out.

As the two gets up, Amata dodges Masaru's Lariat before grabbing him from behind and sets for a German Suplex. But Masaru Elbow Tackles Amata away before grabbing him from behind and plants him down with a Half Nelson Suplex. As Amata crawls to the ropes, Masaru places his head on the ropes before Foot Choking him for a few seconds. While Amata is lying on the mat gasping for air, Masaru takes out a Brass Knuckle before equiping his fist with it. Once Amata stands up and turns around, Masaru knocks him out cold with a Brass Knuckle Equiped Haymaker before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Amata kicks out.

"So close! And here we thought this is going to be the shortest Extreme title match so far!" Klein sighed in relief.

After dragging a lying Amata to the corner, Masaru climbs to the top turnbuckle and goes for a Diving Fist Drop with the Brass Knuckle Equiped fist onto Amata's face. But Amata rolls away, sending Masaru's fist punching the mat instead. As the two gets up, Amata bounces off the ropes and charges towards Masaru only to get a Flapjack crashing onto the top rope instead. Masaru then goes for the Digisoul Smash (F-U), but Amata manages to slip away before turning Masaru around, lifts him up and plants him with the Angel's Descent (Kenny King's Royal Flush) followed with a pin.

"The referee counts, "1,2,…" Masaru kicks out.

Amata leaves the ring and takes out 2 chairs and a table from under the ring before throwing the chairs into the ring and enters the ring with the table. As Masaru gets up, Amata picks up a chair and throws it onto Masaru. As Masaru catches it, Amata picks up another chair and blasts him with a One Man Con-Chair-To. After another Con-Chair-To onto Masaru, Amata opens the table in the middle of the ring before trying to pick Masaru up only to get a Low Blow instead!

"Remember folks, Extreme Rules! Everything's legal, including that!" Taku reminded.

Masaru lifts Amata up and plants him through the table with the Digisoul Smash. Still no having enough, Masaru opens both chairs before lifting Amata up and sets for another Digisoul Smash, only this time it's going to send him crashing onto the chairs. But Amata slips away, turns Masaru around and this time, he plants him with the Mugen EVOL (Shelton Benjamin's Paydirt)! For extra measures, Amata plants Masaru with the Angel's Descent crashing onto the chairs!

"Onto the chairs! Will we have a new champion?" Klein exclaimed as the referee counts, "1,2,…" Masaru kicks out!

"Sadly we won't! What does it take to took down Masaru?" Taku reacted.

Amata, after spending a few seconds being shocked at the kick out, leaves the ring to pick up the Steel Step before entering the ring with it. After placing the Steel Step at the middle of the ring, Amata, seeing Masaru slowly getting up using the turnbuckle, blasts Masaru's back with another Running Double Knee Smash before Masaru could even turn around. After turning Masaru around, Amata leaps to the top turnbuckle and punches Masaru's face several times before going for a Monkey Flip straight onto the Steel Step. Masaru however grabs Amata and Powerbombs him straight onto the Steel Step instead!

"Powerbomb straight onto the Steel Step! Amata has got to be done after that!" Klein exclaimed. After that Masaru lifts Amata up and sends him onto the Steel Step again with the Digisoul Smash!

"And another! Well guys, you know how this would end…" Taku reacted as the referee goes for the pin.

"1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner and STILL your AWF Extreme Champion, Masaru Daimon!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"Once again, who one earth can end Masaru's title reign?" Klein asked to the audience. Back in the ring, Masaru proceeds to choke the hell out of Amata with his chain.

"Oh come on! That's enough! You won, that's it!" Taku complainted. Then the crowd cheers as another AWF Rookie rushes towards the ring.

"Taichi Yaegashi, the man Amata pinned 2 weeks ago! What the hell is he doing?" Klein reacted as Taichi slides into the ring and tackles Masaru down before deivering several ground punches onto Masaru's face.

"A rookie helping out a fellow rookie! Now that's Sportsmanship!" Klein cheered.

"Not only that, I think Taichi wants Masaru's belt!" Taku added.

"You're right! It's 24/7 Rules! Taichi is going to take advantage of this situation!" Klein replied.

Taichi gets up and picks Masaru up before going to Irish Whip him onto the turnbuckle. But Masaru reserves the whip, sending Taichi crashing onto it instead. Masaru charges towards Taichi only to get kicked away to the face instead. Taichi then picks up a chair and throws it onto Masaru's face, but Masaru catches it only to have Taichi kicking the chair, knocking Masaru down. After telling the crowd to yell 'OLE!', Taichi picks Masaru up and sets for a Double Underhook Piledriver. But Masaru counters with a Back Body Drop before knocking Taichi out with his Brass Knuckle Equiped Haymaker.

"Masaru counters once again! Here comes the count!" Klein reacted as the referee counts, "1,2,…" Amata stops the count!

"It's Extreme Rules! Anyone can interfere right now!" Taku explained.

Amata grabs Masaru's throat before slamming his head onto the mat multiple times until the referee pulls him away. Masaru gets up and punches Amata with the Brass Knuckle Equiped fist before turning around and gets a kick to the gut followed by a Spike Brainbuster by Taichi!

"Brainbuster! That has got to be it! New champion on the block!" Klein exclaimed as the referee counts,

"1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner and NEW AWF Extreme Champion, Taichi Yaegashi!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"He did it! Masaru's reign has ended! The new rookie has ended Masaru's reign!" Klein cheered in excitement.

"Out of all the rookies signed with AWF, Taichi is currently the first one to win a title! Congrats to the Main Lead of Kokoro Connect!" Taku explained.

"And look at the crowd chanting 'OLE!' in shades of El Generico! Taichi's Fanboyism in Professional Wrestling has finally been paid off! Tonight, he's your new Extreme Champion!" Klein observed as Taichi raises his belt to the air.

(Backstage)

"Congratulations to Taichi for winning his first title!" Matou Sakura congratulated before continuing, "And now please welcome my guest at this time, AWF Womens Champion herself, Hikari Yagami!" the crowd cheers as she appears on the screen. "Tonight you're going to defend your title in a No Holds Barred Match against Revy. Do you have nay regrets for making this match?" Sakura asked.

"No. I don't have any regrets. If Revy wants to destroy me, then I'm going to let her do what she wants at her own terms. She loves No Holds Barred and I'm giving one to her. Revy, tonight, you aren't going to get an easy victory out of me. I'm no longer the girl who's scared of darkness, I'm now the girl who will take on any challenge and not going to be a damsel in distress. You want me tonight? Then come and get me." Hikari answered before leaving Sakura.

(Ring)

"The following is the Semi-Finals of the Womens Championship Tournament!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

(Puppets on a String by Dale Oliver Plays)

"Introducing first, representing the Special A Class of Hakusen Academy, Hikari Hanazono!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"This 'Other' Hikari advances to the semi-finals after beating Chie Satonaka in the first round." Taku explained. "Despite always being Number 2 behind her boyfriend, Hikari's basicly a technical expert." He added

(New Foundation by Jim Johnston Plays)

"And her opponent, representing the Sohna Dynasty, Tohru Honda!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"Tohru on the other hand advances to the semi-finals after defeating Ruki Makino in the first round." Taku explained.

"It looks like Tohru isn't 100 percent here. I mean she did took a gun to the head two weeks ago on AWF-XFWA Supershow by Revy." Klein observed.

"With 2 weeks gone from that Supershow, I'm sure Tohru's fine now." Taku said.

(Bell Rings)

The two girls circles around the ring before locking each other on a Collar-And-Elbow Tie Up until Tohru pushes Hikari onto the ropes. As Tohru moves away from Hikari due to the referee's orders, Hikari kicks her to the gut before slamming her back with her elbow. As Tohru's on a crawling position, Hikari grabs her head and delivers several knee strikes onto her face before grabbing her arm and puts her on an Armbar. She then forced to stop the hold due to Tohru grabbing the nearest ropes. She then proceeds to stomp Tohru's arm several times before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Tohru kicks out.

Hikari picks Tohru up and pushes her onto the corner with a Knife Edge Chop. As they're on the corner, Hikari proceeds to deliver several more chops onto Tohru's upper body until Tohru grabs Hikari's throat and slams her onto the corner before delivering her own brand of Knife Edge Chops. After placing Hikari on the top turnbuckle, Tohru climbs to the top as well before going for a Superplex. But Hikari punches Tohru to the ribs several times before Front Suplexing her from the top turnbuckle instead!

"Front Suplex! This could be it for the Special A Student!" Taku exclaimed as Hikari goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Tohru kicks out.

"If pins doesn't work, use Submissions!" Klein adviced as Hikari drags Tohru to the middle of the ring and puts her on the Ankle Lock. As Tohru tries to crawl herself to the nearest ropes, Hikari proceeds to add more pressure on her. After a few seconds of torture, Tohru manages to grab the ropes, forcing Hikari to release her from the Ankle Lock. As Tohru gets up using the ropes and before she could even turn around, Hikari grabs her from behind and goes for an Angle Slam. But Tohru holds on the ropes before pushing Hikari away and once she turns around, she catches Hikari and plants her down with a Spinning Spinebuster! She then drags Hikari to the middle of the ring and puts her on the Sharpshooter.

"Sharpshooter! But I don't think Hikari's going to tap out from that!" Taku reacted as Hikari tries to reach the nearby ropes despite Tohru applying pressure on the Sharpshooter. As Hikari's about inches away from the ropes, Tohru pulled her away from the ropes before continuing the Sharpshooter!

"She's not giving any chances! Looks like Hikari has to crawl herself all over again!" Klein observed.

"And I believe that Sharpshooter has damaged her will!" Taku observed as Hikari taps out.

"Here's your winner by Submission, Tohru Honda!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"And with that, Tohru has advanced to the Finals of this Tournament!" Klein cheered.

"Hikari tried her best, but she's not experinced enough compared to the former AWF Womens Champ herself." Taku explained.

"And it looks like Hikari's legs are completely worn out, all thanks to the Sharpshooter." Klein observed as the referee checks on Hikari who seems to have hurt her legs.

"Believe me, that Sharpshooter can stop your leg's Blood Flow. Of course Hikari's forced to tap out." Taku explained.

"Well, back to business, Tohru shall go to First Road PPV facing tonight's winner of the Womens Championship Match which is our Main Event." Klein said.

(Locker Room)

We can see the Rookie Revolution members Taiki Kudo, Zenjirou Tsurugi and Shinji Ikari talking to each other.

"I think the RR are planning something. And that might be used next after these commercials!" Klein observed.

"Rookie Revolution, 6 Man Tag Team Match against 3 Champs, Simon and the Elric Brothers! That's next folks! Stay tuned!" Taku announced.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage)

We can see Taichi Yaegashi, still happy about his recent title win, talking to his friends via phone.

"Did you see that guys? I won! I'm the first AWF Season 3 Rookie to win the belt! Decorate my house guys! I'm going home to celebra…."

Before Taichi could even continue, Masaru Daimon attacks him from behind before picking him up and slams him onto the cold hard wall. "That's my title, and you have no rights to it!" he yelled before picking Taichi up and throws him straight onto yet another wall! He then chokes Taichi with the Tortured Digisouls (STFU), forcing Taichi to tap out, giving Masaru the title via 24/7 Rules. "Never ever mess with me!" he warned before stomping his head and walks away.

(Ring)

"… so much for a victory celebration there…." Taku reacted.

"And Masaru reclaims the gold… can someone please take that title away from him?" Klein begged.

(Burn In My Light by Mercy Drive Plays)

"The following is a 6 Man Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Taiki Kudo, Zenjirou Tsurugi and Shinji Ikari, the Rookie Revolution!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"Last week the RR wins the No.1 Contendership all thanks to Ash and Tsuna screwing each other." Taku explained.

"The RR are one step away from conquering AWF, and that step is winning the AWF Championship." Klein added.

(Born to Win by Mutiny Within Plays)

"And their opponents first, they are the current AWF Tag Team Champions, Edward and Alphonse, the Elric Brothers!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"It's been a while we saw these two in the ring." Klein observed.

"No doubt. While holding the belts, they, along with fellow champs Domon and Simon, are quite busy being on the road promoting this company." Taku explained.

(Whatever by Our Lady Peace Plays)

"And their partner, he is the current AWF World Champion, Simon the Digger!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"Next Sunday, Simon will look forward to end a chapter. A chapter called the Rookie Revolution." Taku explained.

"If Shinji manages to fulfill the RR's destiny to win the title from Simon, we're done. Period." Klein said.

(Bell Rings)

Simon and Taiki starts first as they stare at each other while on their corners… until Taiki tags himself to Shinji. As Shinji enters the ring, he and Simon circles around the ring before locking each other up on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up. Simon then went behind Shinji, grabs him and sets for a German Suplex. Shinji however Elbow Tackles Simon before putting him on a, you guessed it, Side Headlock. He then goes for a Bulldog, but Simon pushes him away to the ropes before setting for a Back Body Drop. As Shinji bounces off the ropes, he stops on his tracks before kicking Simon to the face. He then bounces off the ropes and heads towards Simon only to get knocked down by a Dropkick by Simon before Simon goes for a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Shinji kicks out.

Simon then works on Shinji's arm by smashing it with his elbow several times before putting him on an Armbar. After a few seconds, Shinji manages to grab the ropes, forcing Simon to stop the hold. After dragging Shinji to the corner, Simon tags himself to Ed. While Simon puts Shinji on a Shoulder Clawhold, Ed nails Shinji's back with a Springboard Knee Drop. Once Ed tags himself to Al, Ed grabs Shinji's legs while AL climbs to the top turnbuckle. After Al nails Shinji with a Diving Stomp, Ed nails him with an Extreme Leg Drop before Al goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Shinji kicks out.

"Man that kid is persistent. He's not letting himself lose!" Klein observed.

Al picks Shinji up only to get an Eye Rake instead. After turning Al around and knocks him down with an Uppercut, Shinji tags himself to Taiki. After slamming Al with an Alley Oop Flapjack, Taiki blasts Al's back with a Slingshot Senton. After dragging Al to the middle of the ring, Taiki immidiately puts him on the Xros Lock (Arm-Trap Crossface). As Al slowly crawls himself to the ropes, Taiki proceeds to add more pressure on the submission. After a minute or 2 of strugling, Al manages to grab the ropes, forcing Taiki to end the submission.

"So close! And here we thought Al is done?" Taku sighed in relief.

As Al gets up using the ropes and before he could even turn around, Taiki grabs him from behind and sets for a German Suplex. But Al holds on the ropes before pushing Taiki away. Al then turns around and kicks Taiki away to the face before climbing to the top rope, leaps towards Taiki and plants him down with a Tilt-a-Whirl DDT! The two then proceeds to crawl to the corner until Al and Taiki tags theirselves to Simon and Zenjirou respectively.

"Oh boy. This is not going to be good for Zenjirou." Klein observed.

Zenjirou enters the ring and gets 3 Forearm Smashes in a row followed by a T-Bone Suplex. Once Zenjirou gets up, Simon Flapjacks him onto the middle of the ring before locking him on the Giga Drill Breaker (Crippler Crossface). Taiki and Shinji sets to enter the ring, but Ed and Al enters the ring and stops them. The two RR Members then stands outside the ring as…

"Hold on a minute! It's Team HeroKazu!" Klein exclaimed as Hirokazu and Kenta heads to the ring before distracting the referee. The Elrics then proceeds to knock them down with their own brand of Suicide Dives!

"And those guys are history! But wait! Zenjirou's tapping out!" Taku reacted as Zenjirou taps out.

"The ref were distracted by Team HeroKazu! And now the RR breaks the hold!" Klein observed as Shinji and Taiki enters the ring and stops the hold. While Taiki knocks the Elrics down with a Suicide Dive, the referee orders Shinji to get out of the ring due to being the illegal man. With the referee distracted, Zenjirou kicks Simon to the balls before getting up and plants the AWF Champ with the Xros Destroyer (Canadian Destroyer)!

"Xros Destroyer! Zenjirou's pinning the champion!" Klein exclaimed as Zenjirou goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here are your winners, the Rookie Revolution!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"Thanks to Team HeroKazu and tons of other shenanigans, the RR has pulled another victory against Simon!" Taku explained.

"And the most shocking part? Zenjirou, their Cannon Fodder, PINNED the World Champion! That was a shocker!" Klein added.

"And with that pin, I'm sure Zenjirou is entitled to a shot at the AWF title." Taku finished.

(SJ Alliance Locker Room)

We can see Gon Frecess warming up for his match against Ash Ketchum. Then Monkey D Luffy shows up.

"So… you're going to avenge Tsuna tonight, isn't it?" Luffy asked.

"Yep! I'm going to teach Ash a lesson for destroying our partner!" Gon answered.

"Okay then… (looks at the camera) Is that a cameraman over there?" Luffy asked.

"Of course. What do you want with him?" Gon asked back.

"Oh nothing. Just wanted to avenge another SJ Ally. Hey cameraman, come here!" Luffy called as the camera zooms on Luffy. "Move away! Don't zoom on my nose!" he ordered as the camera walks away at a short distance. "ahem… Black Lagoon, what you did to my partner last week was unforgivable. You injured him and as a fellow SJ Member, I want to avenge him. Next week, I'm calling out any one of you for a one on one match! If you guys aren't cowards, then accept my challenge!" he challenged before leaving the locker room.

(Ring)

"I hope the SJ Alliance doesn't disband if Luffy failed to avenge Toriko next week. I mean he created the group!" Klein hoped.

"This is the Semi-Finals of the Divas Championship Tournament!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

(Platinum by Maaya Sakamoto Plays)

"Introducing first, from Tomoeda, Japan, Sakura Kinomoto!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"On the first round of this Tourney, Sakura defeated her larger opponent Asuka Langley Soryu." Taku explained.

"She's basicly a fan favorite in this match. Who can blame them? She's cute!" Klein added.

(Only My Railgun by fripSide Plays)

"And her opponent, from Academy City, Misaka Mikoto!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"Misaka on the other hand defeated the girl who nearly won the Womens title at Anime Mania, Sora Nagino in another First Round Match." Taku explained.

"I can't imagine how would the crowd react if Sakura loses here. If she loses, the dream match between her and Nanoha are gone and those otakus would rip our heads off due to anger…" Klein said in horror.

(Bell Rings)

As the crowd are totally behind Sakura, the two girls circles around the ring before locking each other up on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up. Sakura then manages to put Misaka on a Side Headlock, but Misaka Elbow Tackles Sakura to the gut before grabbing her from behind and plants her down with a Russian Leg Sweep. After a stomp onto Sakura's spine, Misaka goes for a Springboard Knee Drop. But Sakura rolls away as Misaka landed knee first onto the mat. As Misaka's on a kneeling position, Sakura knocks her down with a Front Dropkick before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Misaka kicks out.

As Misaka's on a crawling position near the lower ropes, Sakura bounces off the ropes and kicks her out of the ring with a Baseball Slide. She then leaps to the ring apron before going for a Double Jump Moonsault, but Misaka manages to catch Sakura before going to ram her face first onto the ring post. Sakura however manages to slip away before pushing Misaka crashing onto the ring post from behind. As Misaka turns around, she blocks a Dropkick by Sakura before catching her kick and sends her back crashing onto the ring post with a Capture Suplex!

"Good God! Suplex straight onto the ring post! I think Misaka's heading to the finals with that move!" Klein exclaimed as the referee counts while Misaka rolls back to the ring.

"… 4,5,6,7,8,…" Sakura slides the ring.

"And her spot is safe! But she has to defend it or else!" Taku warned.

Before Sakura could even get up, Misaka puts her on the Camel Clutch. As Sakura slowly turns around in order to reach the ropes, Misaka applies more pressure on the hold. After a minute of 2, Sakura grabs the ropes, forcing Misaka to break the hold. After Foot Choking her for a few seconds, Misaka waits for Sakura to get up using the ropes. As Sakura gets up and turns around, Misaka goes for a Chick Kick. But Sakura catches her leg before planting her down with a Dragon Screw.

"What a counter right there! Man this match is tight!" Klein reacted.

Once Misaka gets up near the ropes, Sakura nails her with a Cardcaptor Shuffle (Handspring Back Elbow Smash) before Hip Tossing her onto a Sitting Position, kicks her to the back, bounces off the ropes and goes for a Front Dropkick. But Misaka manages to lay down before the Dropkick connects. She then gets up, dodges Sakura's Lariat and Superkicks her away before climbing the top rope and finishes her with the Lightning Coin (Stratusfaction)!

"Lightning Coin! Will _Biri-Biri_ go to the finals?" Taku exclaimed as Misaka goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Sakura kicks out!

"The Cardcaptor is still alive folks! Good news for the Mahou Shoujo fans, bad news for the Tsundere fans!" Klein exclaimed.

After not believing that Sakura kicked out, Misaka picks her up and places her on the top turnbuckle before planting her down with the Railgun (Stratusphere)! She then goes for a Lionsault, but Sakura raises her knees up, sending Misaka crashing onto it. As the two girls get up, Sakura grabs Misaka from behind and plants her down with the Cardcaptor Recall (Belly to Back Facebuster)!

"New finisher! Will that be the charm?" Klein exclaimed as Sakura goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Sakura Kinomoto!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"She did it! She has done it! Not only she's heading to the finals, but she also has fulfilled our dreams to see a Showdown between the Magical Girls!" Klein cheered.

"And with that victory, Sakura shall face her protégé Nanoha Takamachi in the finals to crown our First Secondary Womens title which is dubbed the Divas Championship!" Taku explained.

After lying down happily and satisfied with the win, Sakura gets up and offers a handshake to Misaka. Misaka however refuses the offer before leaving the ring.

"Well, that's a Tsundere for ya." Klein pointed.

"Next Sunday, many otakus and lolicons shall witness a battle between and former champ and a possible future champ." Taku said.

(Backstage)

We can see Ash Ketchum heading to the ring for his match.

"Up next, can Gon avenge his fallen partner Tsuna as he faces that man, Ash Ketchum?" Taku asked to the audience.

"And that's not all! After their match, Womens title on the line! Hikari Yagami sets to Take a Level in Badass as she defends her title against Revy in a No Holds Barred Match! All this right after commercials folks!" Kein announced.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage)

We can see Team HeroKazu walking around until Yukiko Amagi appears.

"Excuse me guys but, can you explain why did you show up during the 3rd Match of this show?" Yukiko asked.

"Well lady, what we did is just a reminder to the Elrics. A reminder that their belts will be carried by a pair of kids who can make a title shine as bright as the sun! That belt isn't suitable for a shorty and his taller little bro! Rather, it's only suitable to us, a pair of kids who drinks apple juices instead of appletinis that shall carry the belts to the Hall of Fame! Elric Bros, your belts are ours at First Road, and that's the truth!" Hirokazu answered before Team HeroKazu leaves Yukiko.

(Ring)

_**You Think You Know Me?**_

(Metalingus by Alter Bridge Plays)

"This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, from Pallet Town, he is the 'Rated 'R' Pokemon Trainer', Ash Ketchum!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"Ash has created 2 inpacts in one week, only to lose his momentum thanks to Tsuna." Taku explained.

"And due to that, Ash screwed Tsuna out of his No.1 Condership Match last week only to get the same thing happening to him as well later." Klein continued.

(The Rising by Cryka and Toby Briceno Plays)

"And his opponent, from Whale Island, Gon Frecess!" Yui announced.

"And look at Gon not wasting any time to kick the crap out of Ash!" Klein exclaimed as once Gon slides into the ring, he tackles Ash down before slamming his head onto the mat several times until the referee pulls him away.

"I believe this is what happens when you mess with a Fellow Shounen Jump Character!" Taku observed.

Before the bell could even be ringed, Gon took out his signature Fishing Pole before smashing Ash's back with it multiple times until he's lying on the mat. He thn demands for the bell to be ringed before climbing to the top turnbuckle.

"I believe he's going to finish Ash as early a posible!" Taku observed.

"This will be the quickest match in AWF History!" Klein cheered. As the bell ring, Gon goes for the 450 Splash…

… but Ash rolls away as Gon crashes painfully onto the mat!

"So much for the shortest match ever! And now the momentum are on Ash's favor!" Taku reacted and once the two gets up, Ash plants Gon down with the Pokeball Catch (Edgecution)! He then went to the corner and waits for Gon to get up on the corner while setting up for the Spear.

"This might be the match ender folks! Hold on tight! That Spear's impact will not be pretty!" Klein warned. As Gon gets up using the turnbuckle and turns around, Ash goes for the Spear. Gon however manages to jump through Ash, causing Ash to crash himself shoulder first onto the ring post! "Counter! Roll Up Pin! Will Gon pull a shocker?" he exclaimed as Gon goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Ash kicks out!

"Not enough! And now he's going to fly high!" Taku observed as Gon climbs to the top turnbuckle and goes for another 450 Splash. But Ash raises his knees, sending Gon crashing onto them! After using the turnbuckle to get up, Ash then Spears the living hell out of Gon before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Gon…" before Yui could even continue, As grabs her mic before smashing Gon's head with it after yelling 'Don't Mess With Me!'.

"Oh come on! That's enough!" Klein complainted as Ash picks up Gon's Fishing Pole before beating the crap out of Gon with it until…

(Cult of Personality by Living Colour Plays)

"Is he… he's back!" Taku cheered as the crowd cheers at the music, indicating Tsuna's return.

"Tsuna's returning! But Ash is aware of that and prepare to take anything from him!" Klein observed as Ash, with the Fishing Pole in hand, waits and calls for Tsuna to show up. Then from the audience booth before Ash.

"Look at this! Tsuna's appearing via the audiences seats!" Taku pointed as Tsuna enters the ring. As Ash turns around, Tsuna spits on his face with the Green Mist!

"Green Mist! And now it's… Dying Will Zero!" Klein exclaimed as Tsuna plants Ash with the DWZ (GTS). While Ash rolls out of the ring with his eyes blinded, Tsuna checks on Gon before grabbing the mic.

"So, you want to make an impact Ash? Guess what? I'll give you a chance to do it! Next Sunday, it's going to be you and me, No Countouts, No Disqualifications, and to top it off, we shall fight each other for the No.1 Contendership!" Tsuna announced as the crowd cheers. "Next Sunday, only one of us shall make an impact to our careers." He finished before dropping the mic.

"Alright! Another match set to happen on First Road! And the winner goes to face the AWF Champ!" Klein cheered.

"Only one of these men shall get the chance to claim the AWF Title. And we will see which one among them shall get them next Sunday." Taku explained.

(Black Lagoon Locker Room)

We can see Rock and Dutch in front of the camera.

"So… Luffy issued a challenge against any one of us next week due to me injuring his friend? Well then, first of all, let me remind you and the others. Why aren't we the Number 1 Contenders for the Tag Team belts? Well it's because of those damn SJ guys jumping the bandwagon on our mission. Those guys bugged us to the point that the other team manages to take advantage of both us and them. What I did to Toriko last week ws well-deserved. Ad it wasn't for him and Luffy, we woud have easily squashed those Team HeroKazu last week. I hope you won't regret about this Luffy, becausee next week, you and I will go one on one, man to man!" Dutch announced.

"Um Dutch? My turn?" Rock asked.

"Oh right. Turn to him Mr Cameraman!" Dutch answered as the camera shows Rock.

"Dear Hikari Yagami. I have nothing against you, but asking for a No Holds Barred Match against Revy? I think you've just dug your own grave. And since your match is next, you'll have no place to hide at all. Tonight, Revy shall tear you apart and bring your belt to our Collection. I wish you a happy live in the heavens." Rock said.

(Ring)

"Ladies and gentlemen before our Main Event starts, our General Manager Nazirul has Tweeted this to us: Next week, prior to his pin earlier, Zenjirou Tsurugi is ordered to go one on one with Simon the Digger!" Taku announced.

"The Cannon Fodder of the RR now hs the uppertunity to shine before Shinji makes himself a star by winning the belt from Simon! Needless to say, the RR are getting stronger." Klein explained.

"The following is a No Holds Barred Match set for one fall! And it is not only the Semi-Finals of the Womens Championship Tournament, but also for the AWF Womens Championship!" Yui announced.

(Who I Am by Jim Johnston Plays)

"Introducing the challenger, representing the Black Lagoon, Revy!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"After getting embarassed at AWF-XFWA Supershow 2 weeks ago, Revy took out her frustuations by beating up Hikari last week, thus giving her a Count-Out victory." Taku explained.

"But what she didn't realize is that you can't win the belt via Count-Out, thus causing a crisis where the Current Champ are eliminated from the Tourney." Klein continued.

(Love Fury Passion Energy by Boy Hits Car Plays)

"And her opponent, from Odaiba, Japan, she is the current AWF Womens Champion, Hikari Yagami!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"In order to determine who shall advance to the finals with the belt, Hikari has suggested this No Holds Barred Match against Revy, proving that she's not scared anymore." Taku explained.

"She's not scared of interminated at all, and now she's not going to waste any time and heads towards Revy!" Klein observed as Hikari charges towards the ring.

"And Revy's going all out as well!" Taku reacted as Revy leaves the ring and heads towards Revy.

(Bell Rings)

As the two are about to collide onto each other, Revy knocks Hikari down with a Lou Thesz Press before slamming her head onto the enterance ramp multiple times. She then grabs her and throws her onto the barricade before blasting her with a running low-angle boot to the face. Revy then went to pick up the Steel Steps before heading towards Hikari with it. As Hikari gets up using the barricade and turns around, Revy sets to ram her face with the Steel Steps. But Hikari quickly moved away as Revy hits a Security Guard instead. As Revy turns around, Hikari kicks her to the gut, forcing Revy to drop the Steel Steps down before planting her with a Twist of Fate onto the Steel Steps!

"One hard move connected! Advantage belongs to Hikari right now!" Klein reacted as Hikari goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Revy kicks out.

After placing Revy's head on the Steel Steps, Hikari climbs the barricade and plants her head with a Flying Leg Drop. After dragging Revy away from the entrance ramp, Hikari picks up a chair before wrecking Revy up with multiple chair shots onto her body. She then enters the ring before opening the chair nearby the ropes and goes for a Triple Jump Moonsault. But Revy rolls away, sending Hikari crashing painfully onto the cold floor! After picking Hikari up, Revy lifts her and Running Powerbombs her through the barricade!

"Good God! That Powerbomb could have put any WWE Diva into a hospital bed already!" Klein exclaimed. Revy then heads towards Hikari, chokes her and yells, "You Think You're F-ing Better Than Me? I'll show you who's the best girl around here to f-ing bitch!" before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Hikari kicks out.

After pulling her lying body away from the fallen barricade, Revy picks up said barricade and throws it away before picking Hikari up and throws her back first onto the ring apron. While Hikari's on a crawling position struggling to get up, Revy goes away to pick up the chair before returning with it. After a Chair Shot onto Hikari's back, Revy throws the chair into the ring before throwing Hikari into the ring as well. Before entering the ring, Revy picks up…

"My God…. Sledgehammer!" Taku gasped.

"The most effective weapon to bury someone… other than a shovel or pissing off the management of course!" Klein explained.

As Hikari tries to get up, Revy keeps on mocking her, yelling out 'Get Up Bitch! Get Up You F-ing Pussy!' in the process. Had enough of waiting, Revy picks Hikari up and slams her onto the corner before picking up the Slegehammer and sets to smash Hikari's spine with it. Hikari however manages to kick Revy away to the face before climbing to the top turnbuckle. As Hikari's sitting there, Revy picks up the chair and throws it onto Hikari. But Hikari catches it and throws it straight onto Revy's face. She then gets up and knocks her down with a Missile Dropkick!

"I think Hikari has regained some momentum here!" Taku observed.

After a minute of 2 of slowly getting up using the turnbuckle, Hikari turns around and kicks Revy away to the face before picking up the Slegehammer and once Revy turns around, Hikari blasts her to the gut with it! With Revy on a crawling position, Hikari proceeds to smash her back with the Slegehammer before placing the chair on Revy's back. She then proceeds to climb all the way to the top turnbuckle before futher damaging Revy's back with a Moonsault Double Leg Stomp onto the chair!

"Revy isn't the only girl with a Killer Instinct here!" Taku reminded as Hikari goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Revy kicks out.

"Damnit! Revy's too tough to be cracked!" Klein reacted.

As the two girls used their respective nearby ropes to get up, Hikari quickly delivers several kicks onto Revy's back before Revy could even turn around. After turning Revy around, Hikari delivers several kicks onto her upper body with 'Yes!' chants happening everytime it connects. After Clotheslining Revy out of the ring, Hikari climbs all the way to the top turnbuckle and despite excustion and being tired, goes for the Diving Light (Diving Moonsault). Revy manages to catch her before going to ram her face first onto the ring post, but Hikari slips away and plants her down with an Inverted DDT onto the cold floor before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Revy kicks out.

After seeing the Steel Steps at the enterance ramp, Hikari went towards it and picks it up before going back with it. After dropping the Steel Steps down, Hikari picks Revy up and slams her face first onto the Steel Steps. After putting her lying body on the top of the Steel Steps, Hikari clears her mind before climbing the top turnbuckle and goes for another Diving Light. But Revy rolls away, sending Hikari crashing painfully onto the Steel Steps!

"My God! Hikari's Diving Light has missed it's target! And now she's seriously damaged!" Klein exclaimed.

"No doubt. This could be the turning point Revy needs!" Taku said as Revy goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Hikari kicks out!

"Her light is still alive and kicking folks! The title still belongs to her!" Klein reacted. Revy gets up and takes out…

"Oh no…" Taku gasped as Revy took out… guns!

"Not the guns! Even without any bullets, that thing could kill ya!" Klein gasped as Revy waits for Hikari to get up in order to bash her head with it. Then…

"It's Tohru! The Tournament's Finalist! She's going after Revy!" Taku exclaimed as Tohru charges towards Revy and tackles her down before punching her face several times. She then gets up and quickly picks up Revy's gun before throwing it onto the audience seats!

"And the guns are gone! Payback for what happened to her head at AWF-XFWA Supershow!" Klein exclaimed. Tohru then runs away, but Revy grabs her hair before knocking her down with a Hair-Pull Backbreaker before putting her on the Kimura Lock!

"Revy's going to kill Tohru for throwing her guns away! But first, she's going to break the Finalist's arm first!" Taku observed as Revy continues to apply more pressure on Tohru. Hikari, from behind, received something from the audiences before using it to bash Revy's head from behind! And that thing is… Revy's gun!

"Ha! Karma's a bitch!" Klein mocked.

While Tohru runs away from the match, Hikari drags Revy all the way to the stage before picking her up and Suplexes her off the stage! She then stands up and sets for a Moonsault off the stage onto Revy, but then…

"Wait a minute! Is that?" Taku couldn't finished his words.

"That's Ruki Makino! What the hell is she doing here?" Klein asked as Ruki walks towards Hikari. The two Digi-Girls stares at each other with Hikari asking Ruki what is she doing here. She then shows Hikari… an RR Armband! "Holy Cow! One of our girls are from the RR!" he reacted in shock.

"That has stunned Hikari's mind, and watch out!" Taku warned as Revy throws a camera straight onto Hikari from behind. Ruki catches Hikari and plants her down with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex straight onto the stage floor before staring at Revy who's recovering. Ruki then ignores Revy before picking and lifting Hikari up…

… and POWERBOMBS HER OFF THE STAGE!

"OH MY GOD! Powerbomb off the stage! The RR Member has destroyed Hikari right there!" Klein exclaimed.

"And she landed on her head no less! That has got to give her a Concussion!" Taku observed.

"But why on earth would Ruki attacked Hikari? Don't tell me this is a sign that the RR are invading our Womens Division?" Klein wondered.

"I think so Klein! And now Revy is one step closer into becoming the champion!" Taku replied.

As Ruki leaves the stage, Revy, taking advantage of the situation, heads towards Hikari as Hikari can be seen grabbing Revy's leg in order to get up.

"I can't watch Hikari's face right there. She's in pain and torture." Klein said if horror.

"She asked for this match, and now she suffers for her actions." Taku explained.

Hikari continues to struggle in getting herself up using Revy's leg with tears flowing on her face and heavy breathings on her mouth. Revy however shows no mercy as she picks Hikari up…

… AND PEDIGREES HER ONTO THE COLD FLOOR!

"Pedigree! That's it, Hikari's done and out!" Klein exclaimed as Revy goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"And her light… are gone…" Taku said in a sad tone.

"Here's your winner and NEW AWF Womens Champion, Revy!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"And with that victory, Revy shall go to the finals to take on the girl who threw her guns earlier, Tohru Honda for the belt." Taku explained.

"But the biggest question is, why, WHY would Ruki, revealed to be an RR Member, screw Hikari out of this match?" Klein wondered.

"God there's…. so many questions, so little time… we might find our answers next week on the last show before First Road. Until then, good night." Taku replied as the show ends with Revy standing triumph raising her belt while shouting 'I WON THE F-ING BELT!' in satisfaction.

…

Match Results:

Masaru Daimon def. Amata Sora (retains Extreme Championship)

Taichi Yaegashi def. Masaru Daimon (wins Extreme Championship)

Tohru Honda def. Hikari Hanazono (semi-finals of the Womens Championship Tournament)

Masaru Daimon def. Taichi Yaegashi (wins Extreme Championship)

Rookie Revolution def. Simon The Digger and The Elrics

Sakura Kinomoto def. Misaka Mikoto (semi-finals of the Divas Championship Tournament)

Ash Ketchum def. Gon Frecess

Revy def. Hikari Yagami (No Holds Barred, wins Womens Championship)

…

Match Card for First Road PPV (in no order):

(Pre-Show) AWF Extreme Championship Match

Womens Championship Tournament Finals: Revy (Black Lagoon) vs Tohru Honda (Fruits Basket)

AWF Japanese Championship Match: Domon Kasshu (G Gundam) vs Shinn Asuka (Gundam SEED Destiny) vs Flit Asuno (Gundam AGE)

AWF Tag Team Championship Match: Edward and Alphonse Elric (Full Metal Alchemists) vs Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa (Digimon Tamers)

Last Man Standing Match: Daisuke Motomiya (Digimon 02) vs Takeru Takaishi (Digimon 02) (A/N: Seriously this Daisuke vs Takeru feud is Fiction Wrestling's version of AJ Styles vs Christopher Daniels: IT WILL NEVER END!)

No.1 Contenders Match for the AWF World Championship: Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) vs Sawada Tsunayoshi (Katekyo Hitman Reborn)

Divas Championship Tournament Finals: Nanoha Takamachi (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha) vs Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura)

AWF World Championship Match: Simon the Digger (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) vs Shinji Ikari (Neon Genesis Evangelion)

A/N: Phew! There you have it folks! Episode 7! Just one more episode to go before First Road… Woo Hoo!

What will happen in the Womens/Divas Championsip Tournament? Why did Ruki attacked Hikari? (No she didn't do it for The Rock). Can Luffy avenge Toriko as he faces the man who injured his partner last week? Will Zenjirou pull another upset by defeating Simon the Digger? … sounds like a filler episode to me… great, I have to write a filler episode before the PPV? (nerd rage) (sigh) Alright. I'll try my best to make sure Episode 8 isn't a filler episode!

Until the next episode folks, please review!


	10. Episode 8: The Road to First Road (wut?)

Alright folks! This is it, the last episode before First Road!

Plese don't make this a filler… please don't make this a filler…

Disclaimer: Nazirul owns nothing.

…

(Promo)

_Last Night…_

_One rookie conquered the Extreme Mountain…_

_(shows Taichi Yaegashi upseting Masaru Daimon for the Extreme title)_

… _only to fall to the ground in the end…_

_(shows Masaru winning the title back after ambushing Taichi from behind)_

_Can he reclimb the mountain as he faces the man who pushed him down last week?_

_Plus…_

_(shows Simon and The Elrics vs The Rookie Revolution)_

_A Fodder pulls a huge shocker…_

_(shows Zenjirou destroying Simon with the Xros Destroyer (Canadian Destroyer) before pinning Simon for the win)_

_And tonight, he gets the uppertunity to do it again, 3 days before the current champ's title defense!_

_And…_

_(shows footage from last night's Womens title match)_

_As she's about to shine…_

… _darkness strikes!_

_(shows Ruki revealing herself as a member of the RR right in front of Hikari before showing Ruki Powerbombing her off the stage)_

_Now…_

… _the light bas been turned off…_

… _by the blood of a rebelious youngster…_

_(shows Revy winning the title while Ruki looks at the situation)_

_What did Ruki has to say about her actions?_

_Find out as AWF Thursday Night starts right now!_

…

_(May 24__th__, 2012)_

(shows the fans already prepared for the show)

"Welcome everyone to the final episode of AWF before First Road, live in Indiana, Indianapolis!" Taku introduced.

(Line In The Sand by Motorhead Plays)

The crowd boos as the Rookie Revolution, consists of Taiki Kudo, Zenjirou Tsurugi, Shinji Ikari and Ruki Makino appears on the stage with a new and much more intense theme song to boot.

_**Evolution is a Mystery  
Full of change that no one sees  
Clock makes a fool of history**_

"And there they are folks, the Power Square that is the Rookie Revolution." Klein pointed.

"Last week they made two impacts. First, Zenjirou cleanly pinned the World Champion, and two, Ruki took out Hikari from the Tournament and ends her to the hospital." Taku explained.

"Cleanly? Do you need a pair of glasses? The RR won because of those damn Team HeroKazu interupting The Elrics!" Klein corrected as the RR Members are already in the ring, completely getting nothing but boos from the audience.

"Boo boo boo, that's the only thing you guys know to do? Booing us, the Future of Fiction Wrestling? Us, the Savior of Fiction Wrestling that shall eliminate all of those rotten bloods of the old? You have no IQ Points, period!" Taiki mocked, giving him boos in the process. "Let me remind you this, while those old guys that you guys loved were walking on clotches, us, the youngsters, on the other hand created not one, but two impacts on one night! Try to beat that Ash Ketchum!" he reminded. "First, my buddy and sidekick here (taps on Zenjirou's shoulder), Zenjirou Tsurugi, cleanly pinned him last week after the Xros Destroyer. Let me give to a much more complex explaination. Zenjirou, who's currently the least most impressive member of the RR in General, pinned the AWF World Champion! Congrats dude, you're now a star in the making!" he praised as the crowd boos. "And secondly, our female member here, Ruki Makino, did the right thing by joining our Revolution! And how did she prove herself that she's a Rookie Revolutionist? Simple! By taking out a girl who has been in AWF eversince Day 1, Season 1, Hikari Yagami!" he continued as the crowd boos. "Eversince last night, our status has been stronger as ever! And we're going to get stronger! How shall we do that? Simple! Tonight, Zenjirou shall pull yet another Shocker by pinning Simon the Digger in our Main Event! And then 72 Hours to the future, our upcoming star right here (taps Shinji's shoulder) shall beat Simon for the belt. And after that, it's official. Nazirul must rename this show into RAW is Revolution as we have taken over the company's top prize!" he finished, receiving boos by everyone, espacially from the old people. He then gives the mic to Ruki.

"Hello there Hikari, how are you doing? What's what? You're scared? Well serves you right for asking for your own death wish! Want to know why I did this? Simple! I'm sick, sick, SICK of you running around being the most popular Female Digidestined in this company! I'm sick of having my spotlight being hogged by you, an outdated old hag! And now with you gone for good, the spotlight now belongs to me, the girl who shall Revolutionize the AWF's Womens Division to the future! One day, I will bring the AWF Womens Championship belt to the RR. And if I failed, Taiki has the permission to shave my head like what CM Punk did to Serena during the SES days." Ruki said.

"Easy there Ruki, we're the RR, not the SES. Not like it matters though because someday, AWF will be ours!" Taiki vowed as the RR Raises their fists to the air. "ALL HAIL ROOKIE REVOLUTION!" Taiki shouted as the others followed with many wrestling nerds shouting out 'Shut The F- Up!' to them.

"Hey kids! Shut up!"

GM Nazirul appears on the Titantron to cheers.

"You have no rights to shut our mouths!" Taiki rudely replied to boos.

"Actually I do because I'm the GM of this show and I control the rules! If you think you guys are good enough to conquer this company, then let's see if you can back up your words. Tonight, Taiki, you will team up with Shinji and Ruki against a Stable where one of it's members is a Finalist of the Womens Championship Tournament, the Sohma Dynasty! Good luck kiddos!" Nazirul announced as the crowd cheers.

"The RR sure received a huge test here, I mean the Sohma Dynasty has been working together longer than them!" Taku said.

"Judging from what happened to Hikari last week, I have a feeling that Tohru's going to beat the crap out of Ruki, even if she's an innocent looking girl or not!" Klein observed.

"Ladies and gentlemen coming up next, the Extreme Championship on the line! Let's see what happened last week!" Taku announced.

(Promo)

_And now, AWF presents AWF Rewind!_

_(Last Week)_

…

_(shows Masaru choking the hell out of Amata with his chain) "Oh come on! That's enough! You won, that's it!" Taku complainted. Then the crowd cheers as another AWF Rookie rushes towards the ring._

"_Taichi Yaegashi, the man Amata pinned 2 weeks ago! What the hell is he doing?" Klein reacted as Taichi slides into the ring and tackles Masaru down before deivering several ground punches onto Masaru's face._

"_A rookie helping out a fellow rookie! Now that's Sportsmanship!" Klein cheered._

"_Not only that, I think Taichi wants Masaru's belt!" Taku added._

"_You're right! It's 24/7 Rules! Taichi is going to take advantage of this situation!" Klein replied._

_Taichi gets up and picks Masaru up before going to Irish Whip him onto the turnbuckle. But Masaru reserves the whip, sending Taichi crashing onto it instead. Masaru charges towards Taichi only to get kicked away to the face instead. Taichi then picks up a chair and throws it onto Masaru's face, but Masaru catches it only to have Taichi kicking the chair, knocking Masaru down. After telling the crowd to yell 'OLE!', Taichi picks Masaru up and sets for a Double Underhook Piledriver. But Masaru counters with a Back Body Drop before knocking Taichi out with his Brass Knuckle Equiped Haymaker._

"_Masaru counters once again! Here comes the count!" Klein reacted as the referee counts, "1,2,…" Amata stops the count!_

"_It's Extreme Rules! Anyone can interfere right now!" Taku explained._

_Amata grabs Masaru's throat before slamming his head onto the mat multiple times until the referee pulls him away. Masaru gets up and punches Amata with the Brass Knuckle Equiped fist before turning around and gets a kick to the gut followed by a Spike Brainbuster by Taichi!_

"_Brainbuster! That has got to be it! New champion on the block!" Klein exclaimed as the referee counts,_

"_1,2,3!"_

"_Here's your winner and NEW AWF Extreme Champion, Taichi Yaegashi!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers._

"_He did it! Masaru's reign has ended! The new rookie has ended Masaru's reign!" Klein cheered in excitement._

"_Out of all the rookies signed with AWF, Taichi is currently the first one to win a title! Congrats to the Main Lead of Kokoro Connect!" Taku explained._

"_And look at the crowd chanting 'OLE!' in shades of El Generico! Taichi's Fanboyism in Professional Wrestling has finally been paid off! Tonight, he's your new Extreme Champion!" Klein observed as Taichi raises his belt to the air._

…

"_Did you see that guys? I won! I'm the first AWF Season 3 Rookie to win the belt! Decorate my house guys! I'm going home to celebra…."_

_Before Taichi could even continue, Masaru Daimon attacks him from behind before picking him up and slams him onto the cold hard wall. "That's my title, and you have no rights to it!" he yelled before picking Taichi up and throws him straight onto yet another wall! He then chokes Taichi with the Tortured Digisouls (STFU), forcing Taichi to tap out, giving Masaru the title via 24/7 Rules. "Never ever mess with me!" he warned before stomping his head and walks away._

…

(Ring)

"The following is an Extreme Rules Match for the AWF Extreme Championship!" Yui announced.

(Basic Thuganomics by John Cena Plays)

"Introducing first, he is the current AWF Extreme Champion, Masaru Daimon!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"Despite beating Amata Sora last week, Masaru loses the title to Taichi Yaegashi, all thanks to the Double Edged 24/7 Rule." Taku explained.

"And 10 minutes later, Masaru reclaims the belt. And tonight, Taichi's going to make his title reign last longer." Klein continued.

(Backstage)

We can see Taichi warming up until Amata shows up.

"Ready for the match?" Amata asked.

"You bet! I'm going to reclaim the belt then celebrates my victory! Don't underestimate me!" Taichi answered.

"Well, before you go, I have a question. Are you by any chance…"

"… an El Generico fan?" Taichi interupted.

"Not that. Are you by any chance a soccer fan? I mean with those 'OLE!' chants…" Amata asked.

"If Generico can use that Soccer chant outside of the Europe, so can I! Wish me luck Amata!" Taichi answered before heading to the ring.

"Good luck!" Amata shouted.

(Ring)

(Ole by The Bouncing Souls Plays)

"And his opponent, studying in Yamahoshi Academy, Taichi Yaegashi!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"This guy here is one of the new AWF Rookies and out of all of the rookies, he's the first one to win a title." Klein explained.

"Let's see if Taichi got what it takes to reclaim his title tonight, and I don't think shouting 'OLE!' multiple times would help in any way possible." Taku said.

(Bell Rings)

The two stands in the middle of the ring before looking at each other. Masaru then pushes Taichi down onto the mat before taunting him, "You Ain't Got Shit!" Taichi then uses Masaru's Playbook by nailing a Thumb to the Eye onto him. After getting up, Taichi pushes Masaru onto the ropes with an European Uppercut before bouncing off the ropes and goes to Clothesline him out of the ring. Masaru however Back Body Drops him out of the ring instead, but Taichi manages to hold on the ropes before standing on the ring apron. After tackling Masaru to the gut, Taichi goes for a Sunset Flip Pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Masaru kicks out.

As the two stands up, Taichi throws a kick, but Masaru catches it only to eat a Dragon Whip instead. As Masaru stands dizzily in the middle of the ring, Taichi climbs to the top turnbuckle and goes for a Flying Clothesline. But Masaru catches him before planting him with a Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker. While Taichi uses the nearby ropes to get up, Masaru equips his fist with a Brass Knuckle. As Taichi gets up, Masaru knocks him down with a Brass Equiped- Haymaker before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Taichi kicks out.

"And here we thought that could knock out a rookie." Taku reacted.

After picking Taichi up and placing him on the corner, Masaru proceeds to punch his back several times with the Bass Equiped fists before placing him sitting on the top turnbuckle, grabs him and sets for a Powerbomb onto the middle of the ring. But Taichi manages to avoid it by sending Masaru down with a Hurricanrana. After than he plants Masaru down with a Japanese Arm Drag followed by a Spinning Spinebuster. After dragging Masaru towards the ropes, Taichi plants him with a Slingshot Senton followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Masaru kicks out.

Taichi rolls out of the ring and picks up two chairs from under the ring. After throwing them onto Masaru's lying body, Taichi stands on the ring apron and goes for another Slingshot Senton, only this time with the chairs adding extra damage onto Masaru. After opening one of those chairs at the middle of the ring, Taichi tries to pick him up and goes for a Spike Brainbuster, but Masaru Low Blows him instead. As Masaru picks Taichi up, Taichi gives Masaru a taste of his own medicine by kicking him to the nuts before planting him down with a Double Underhook Piledriver followed with a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Masaru kicks out.

Taichi picks Masaru up and sets for the Spike Brainbuster, but Masaru manages to punch Taichi's ribs several times before lifting him up, moves towards the chair and plants him down face first onto the chair with a Delayed Vertical Suplex, forcing Taichi to be busted wide open! As Taichi is in a kneeling position, Masaru proceeds to wreck his head with a brutal chair shot, KOing him in the process.

"Your winner by KO, and STILL your AWF Extreme Champion, Masaru Daimon!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"I believe Masaru's experince were too much for Taichi to handle." Taku said.

"You have to give props to Taichi though. He did his best as a rookie to beat a Veteran." Klein said as the referee checks on the KO'ed Taichi. Masaru, still not having enough, picks up the chair and wrecks Taichi's back with it!

"And now Masaru's going to destroy Taichi before sending his remains back to JAW!" Taku observed.

"And there's a fellow rookie coming for the rescue!" Klein reacted as Amata rushes towards the ring.

He then slides himself into the ring only to get a Chair Shot to the face for all of his troubles. After dropping the chair, Masaru lifts Amata up and sets for the Digisoul Smash (F-U), but Amata escapes from him before turning him around and plants him down with the Mugen EVOL (Paydirt)! He then stands on the corner with a chair in hand, waiting for Masaru to get up. As Masaru gets up, Amata throws the chair only to have Masaru catching it. Amata then picks up another chair and nails an One Man Con-Chair-To onto Masaru. He then lifts Masaru up and plants him down with the Angel's Descent (Royal Flush)!

"Angel's Descent! But we are know that Masaru's kicking… what's Taichi doing?" Klein shouted as Taichi holds on Masaru's legs.

"Taichi's isn't KO'ed after all! And with Masaru's legs on hold, this might be…."

"1,2,3!"

"… Amata's victory!" Taku finished.

"Here's your winner and NEW AWF Extreme Champion, Amata Sora!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"Thanks to Taichi faking his KO'ed status and stopping Masaru from kicking out, Amata is now the second rookie to win a title!" Klein cheered.

"I believe this has been planned by both of those guys in the first place. If Taichi fails, Amata came to the rescue." Taku explained. Back in the ring we can see Taichi raising Amata's hand in victory.

"More like Taichi fakes being KO'ed, then tricked Masaru by grabbing his legs, unallowing him to kick out from Amata's pin." Klein replied.

"Whatever it is, Amata is your new Extreme Champion and he's going to defend it on First Road's Pre-Show." Taku finished.

(Backstage)

We can see the Sohma Dynasty talking to each other.

"Listen, I know you want to beat the hell out of Ruki for what she did to Hikari last week, but please think of this." Kyo warned.

"What should I think about?" Tohru asked.

"Revy. Remember that you're her opponent this Sunday and who knows? She might attack you during our match against the RR?" Kyo replied.

"Let's not forget that Revy's also responsible for sending Hikari to the hospital." Yuki added.

"I know that, but since Revy already had a match along with her teammates, I'm sure she won't attack me and screwed us from our match against the RR." Tohru replied to them.

"Knowing Revy's nature…. Whatever it is, let's be careful out there. Who knows what can those RR do to us?" Yuki said.

"No worries! We're the Sohma Dynasty! Even though Tohru isn't a member of the Sohma Family, but at least we're the most dominant stable in AWF last season! Those RR guys will be a piece of cake!" Kyo said in confidence.

"Confident are we? Alright, let's move along for some warm ups." Yuki said before the Dynasty leaves the scene.

(Promo)

_And now, AWF Presents AWF Rewind!_

…

_(May 10__th__, 2012)_

…_. As Rock is on a crawling position, Toriko immidiately puts him on the Gourmet Lock (Steiner Recliner). Toriko then lets go of Rock as he saw Dutch entering the ring._

"_Two muscleheads! One legal and one is illegal in this match! And Dutch isn't illegal because of his skin color!" Klein observed._

_The two huge dudes shove each other before trading blows until Toriko pushes Dutch crashing onto the corner. After several Battering Rams, Toriko Irish Whips Dutch crashing onto another corner before going for a Running Battering Ram. But Dutch moves away as Toriko crashes shoulder first onto the ring post. After recovering, Toriko turns around and received a dangerous yet powerful Border Toss!_

"_Oh God! That has got to break Toriko's neck!" Klein exclaimed._

"_I think it does!" Taku continued as Toriko seemed to be having his neck in pain._

_Dutch turns around and received a kick to the gut followed by a Scissors Kick by Luffy. With Dutch crawling on the lower ropes, Luffy kicks him out with a Baseball Slide before turning around and received a Clothesline from Hell by Rock. Before Rock could even turn around, Kenta grabs him from behind and plants him down with a Skull Crushing Finale before going for the pin._

_The referee counts, "1,2,3!"_

"_Here are your winners, Team HeroKazu!" Yui announced as the crowd boos._

"_Looks like neither Black Lagoon nor SJA would set to make history at First Path by claiming all titles. Instead, it's Team HeroKazu that shall go to First Path to take on the Elrics for the titles." Taku said._

"_All I have to say is this, send Dutch to developmental! That dude's dangerous to wrestle with! Just look at Toriko!" Klein ordered as Luffy and the medics checked on Toriko._

…

_(May 17__th__, 2012)_

"_ahem… Black Lagoon, what you did to my partner last week was unforgivable. You injured him and as a fellow SJ Member, I want to avenge him. Next week, I'm calling out any one of you for a one on one match! If you guys aren't cowards, then accept my challenge!" he challenged before leaving the locker room._

…

(Ring)

"How many AWF Rewinds are we going to see here tonight?" Taku asked before realizing that they're on air. "Anyway welcome back to AWF and already in the ring is Monkey D Luffy, representing the Shounen Jump Alliance and his partner Toriko." He pointed.

(Protection by Jim Johnston Plays)

"This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Black Lagoon, Dutch!" Yui announced as the crow boos. "And in the ring, representing the Shounen Jump Alliance, Monkey D Luffy!" she announced as the crowd cheers.

"It all started with Dutch putting Toriko out with an injury thanks to a dangerous Border Toss during their match 2 weeks ago which also includes the winners, Team HeroKazu." Taku explained.

"And Luffy's not wasting anytime to avenge Toriko! He's going for that n-a right away!" Klein exclaimed as Luffy leaves the ring, charges towards Dutch and nails him with several punches. Dutch however No Sells those punches before grabbing Luffy's throat and throws him onto the barricade.

"This match isn't started and it's already turned into a brawl!" Taku observed.

With Luffy standing near the barricade, Dutch blasts his chest with a stiff chop before blasting him once again with the same chop. As Luffy is lying on the entrance ramp holding his chest in pain, Dutch goes for a Double Axe Handle, but Luffy rolls away as Dutch smashes his fists onto the entrance ramp instead. Luffy gets up and punches Dutch's face several times until Dutch Eye Rakes him. As Luffy went to the nearest barricade to recover his eyesights, Dutch gets up and sets to Spear him through the barricade.

"Not that barricade! There are kids behind there!" Klein begged. As Luffy turns around, Dutch Spears him through the barricade!

"Oh God! Rock crushes Paper incarnated right there!" Taku exclaimed.

"The bell haven't been ring yet and Luffy has already been demolished! This is easy win for the Black Lagoon." Klein said as Dutch drags Luffy's lying body towrds the ring before throwing him into it.

(Bell Rings)

After entering the ring, Dutch picks Luffy up before lifting him up and goes for a Powerbomb. But Luffy manages to punch Dutch's face several times before knocking him down with a Hurricanrana. As the two gets up, Luffy kicks Dutch to the gut before grabbing his head and attacks his face with several Knee Strikes followed by a Scissor's Kick. After a Spin-a-Roonie, Luffy waits for Dutch to get up before going for the Gomu Gomu no Finisher (Book End). But Luffy was unable to nail it due to Dutch being to heavy. After delivering a massive blow onto Luffy's gut, Dutch grabs him and plants him with the Dominator before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"And mercifully, it's over." Taku said.

"Here's your winner, Dutch!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"Luffy tried his best, but he isn't strong enough to avenge Toriko here tonight." Taku said.

"Look at this way, you're pitting a stone and a rock. We're know the rock's gonna win, and guess which one in this match were the rock? Dutch of course!" Klein explained.

"Isn't Rocks are bigger than Stones?" Taku asked.

"Unless that Rock's name is Dwayne Johnson, I don't know. You're the smart guy here, not me." Klein answered.

"Well ladies and gentlemen before the RR vs Sohma Dynasty, former Womens Champion Hikari Yagami will be interviewed via satelite to hear her reaction to what happened to her last week! Stay tuned as AWF rolls on!" Taku announced.

(Commercial Break)

(Ring)

"Ladies and gentlemen before the match begins, please welcome my guest for tonight, she is the former AWF Womens Champion, Hikari Yagami!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers. Then Hikari appeared on the Titantron via Satelite.

"Hey everyone, nice to see you all again!" Hikari said.

"Nice to see you too!" Yui replied before continuing, "So what happened to you after last week's match?"

"At first, I was completely scared. I mean after taking a Powerbomb then a Pedigree onto the cold floor? I thought I was going to die for sure. But then, I opened my eyes, and the first thing I saw isn't a Wrestling Match in Heaven between Owen Hart and Mitsuharu Misawa. Instead, I saw Takeru's face, seemed very relived that I woke up. After that, Takeru holds me tightly while I was crying that I'm still alive and kicking. It was… a miracle that I managed to stay alive here for you guys." Hikari replied.

"Now that you're still alive, what's your current health condition?" Yui asked.

"Still hurts. Seriously, eversince that match, every of my body's movements can be quite painful. Good thing those pains are slowly fading though. But that doesn't mean I'll come back next week." Hikari answered.

"There are a lot of rumors that due to this injury you're suffering, you're forced to retire. Is that true?" Yui asked.

"Retire? Not even a chance! Maybe I'm injured to hell right now, but that doesn't mean I'm retiring! Once I recover, I'll be back to the ring, I promise to everyone here in not only AWF, but also in Fiction Wrestling!" Hikari answered as the crowd cheers. Then…

(Line in the Sand by Motorhead Plays)

… the RR, minus Zenjirou, appears on the stage, interupting the interview.

"Oh come on! We want to hear more!" Klein complainted. Back to the stage, Ruki turns to the Titantron with a mic in hand.

"Well well look what we got here. A girl who doesn't belong inside the Wrestling Ring and also a has-been in the Hospital due to her own death wish. I'm surprised that you're still alive, considering who nearly killed you last week…" Ruki said.

"I know that would be the reason why you attack me Ruki. I've been an AWF Veteran since Season 1. And knowing your and the RR's Agenda, you wanted to get rid of me and my old blood. And you did it, Congrats! You're now AWF's sole female member of the RR. Too bad you didn't get rid of me forever because right now, my injury is recoverable. And I promise to you that once I return to the ring, you're my first target. Until then Ruki, I hope you enjoy your stay as an RR Member." Hikari replied.

"Once you return to the ring one day, me, representing the RR, shall sent you back to the hospital bed. And that's a promise!" Ruki said before the Interview ends.

"Someday in the future, we might be able to see Hikari Yagami vs Ruki Makino." Klein said.

"Indeed. But until then, while waiting for Hikari to recover, Ruki and the RR shall continue their mission to conquer AWF." Taku said as the RR heads to the ring with their theme replayed.

"The following is a 6 Person Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Taiki Kudo, Shinji Ikari and Ruki Makino, the Rookie Revolution!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"For weeks the RR not only wreck havoc and impact in AWF, but also everyone in Fiction Wrestling." Taku explained.

"And on Last Week's show, the RR pulled a Double Impact by not only having Ruki destroying Hikari, but also having Zenjirou cleanly pinning the AWF World Champion." Klein reminded.

(New Foundation by Jim Johnston Plays)

"And their opponents, The Sohma Dynasty!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"Sick of the RR running their mouths earlier, Nazirul has put then on a test against the well established Sohma Dynasty." Taku reminded.

"With one of the Womens Championship Tournament finalist on the team, plus the former Tag Champs, I don't like the RR's chances here." Klein observed.

(Bell Rings)

The girls starts first for their teams. The two then locked each other on a Collar-and-Elbow-Tie-Up until Tohru pushes Ruki onto the ropes. As Tohru moves away, Ruki takes the opportunity by kicking her to the gut before grabbing her arm and plants her down with an Arm-Trap Neckbreaker. After stomping Tohru multiple times, Ruki drags her towards the ropes before bouncing off the ropes and kicks her out of the ring with a Baseball Slide. She then stands on the ring apron and once Tohru gets up, Ruki goes for a Flying Clothesline. Tohru however manages to catch Ruki before ramming her back first onto the ring apron.

"Counter! And… watch out!" Klein shoued before he and Taku moved away from their table when Tohru throws Ruki towards them.

"Tohru's going to prove that despite having a cute and innocent look on her face, she can also hang out with the toughest of the toughs this Sunday against Revy!" Taku explained.

Tohru picks Ruki up, pulls her towards the ring and sets to slam her face first onto the ring apron. But Ruki counters by Elbow Tackling her to the gut before slamming her face onto the ring apron. After throwing Tohru into the ring, Ruki enters the ring before grabbing her leg and slams her knee first onto the mat. She then goes for a Knee Drop onto Tohru's face, but Tohru rolls away as Ruki crashes knee first onto the mat. As Ruki's on a Kneeling Position, Tohru gets up and delivers several kicks onto Ruki's chest with 'Yes!' chants occuring everytime it connects followed by a DDT.

"And now for the quick finish!" Taku pointed as Tohru sets for the Sharpshooter, but Ruki pushes Tohru away before tagging to Taiki.

"Boys are in, girls are out! Sorry if it sounds sexist to you." Klein said.

Yuki enters the ring for the Dynasty. Taiki goes for a kick, but Yuki easily catches it before planting him down with a Capture Suplex. After tagging to Kyo, Yuki picks Taiki up and slams him onto the corner before the two delivers multiple kicks onto him. As Taiki's sitting on the corner, Yuki then Irish Whips Kyo onto the corner with Kyo crashing onto Taiki with a Cannonball. After dragging him to the nearby ropes, Kyo goes for a Slingshot Leg Drop. But Taiki rolls away as Kyo crashes painfully onto the mat. Taiki gets up and knocks Kyo down with a Front Dropkick before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Taiki has his legs on the ropes.

He then drags Kyo to the middle of the ring before Catapulting him crashing face first onto the corner. After tagging himself to Shinji, Taiki grabs Kyo's legs and Catapults him crashing onto the ropes before Shinji grabs Kyo from behind and plants him down with a Half-Nelson Legsweep. He then turns Kyo around and puts him into a Crossface as Kyo tries to reach to the nearby ropes. As Kyo's getting closer, Shinji proceeds to apply more pressure onto the hold. After a minute or 2, Kyo grabs the ropes. He then picks Kyo up, places him on the middle rope and plants him down with a Rope-Hung DDT before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Kyo kicks out.

Shinji picks Kyo up and slams him onto the corner before tagging to Taiki. He then Irish Whips Taiki towards Kyo, but Kyo kicks Taiki away to the face before Elbow Tackling Shinji away. After a Double Axe Handle onto Shinji, Kyo tags himself to Yuki. As Yuki enters, he plants Taiki with a Flapjack before planting Shinji with a Spinebuster. After throwing Taiki out of the ring, Yuki tags himself to Kyo before lifting Shinji up as Kyo knocks Shinji with the Zodiac Attack (Hart Attack)!

"Zodiac Attack! Will this be it?" Klein exclaimed as Kyo goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Ruki stops the count!

Tohru enters the ring and knocks Ruki down with a Lou Thesz Press before slamming Ruki's head onto the mat several times. She then throws Ruki out of the ring before leaving the ring to avoid Ruki from interfering. As Kyo sets for the Sharpshooter…

… Zenjirou Tsurugi appears from under the ring and distracts the referee, forcing Yuki to knock him out with a Bicycle Kick. Meanwhile, Taiki enters the ring and bashes Kyo's face with his Goggles before throwing it away and as Yuki turns around, Taiki knocks him down with a Dropkick. While Taiki handles Yuki outside the ring, we can see both Kyo and Shinji getting up before Shinji nails Kyo with the Third Impact (RKO) followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here are your winners, the Rookie Revolution!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"Despite having a match in the Main Event, Zenjirou STILL had enough free time to screw the Sohma Dynasty from this match!" Klein said.

"With that win, the RR's creditibility has become even stronger. And it might get even more stronger if Zenjirou defeats Simon tonight." Taku explained.

"If Shinji wins that title this Sunday, the RR are officially the strongest force in this company." Klein said.

(Backstage)

We can see Sawada Tsunayoshi warming up for his upcoming match until The Elrics shows up.

"Let me guess? My partners for tonight's 10 Person Tag Match?" Tsuna guessed.

"Of course we are! I mean we've some business to handle with Team HeroKazu for crying out loud!" Edward replied.

"Remind me again, who are out opponents aside from Team HeroKazu?" Alphonse asked.

"Let's see… out opponents are Ash Ketchum who I had some grudges with, Team HeroKazu, your enemies, and two Tsunderes Shana and Misaka Mikoto. That's it." Tsuna answered.

"Wait? There are girls in this match?" Edward asked as Tsuna nods. "Well then, where's our female partners?" he asked again.

"Well… there they are!" Tsuna pointed as Sakura Kinomoto and Nanoha Takamachi shows up.

"You guys are our partners for tonight's match?" Nanoha asked.

"Yep, although I'm not sure whether you two can work together considering that you have a title match this Sunday." Tsuna answered.

"Relax. Me and Nanoha never hold grudges against each other. We had this Student-Teacher relationship." Sakura replied.

"(phew) Thank God… And with our weights, we're going to put a lot of High Flying Moves right?" Tsuna asked.

"Of course we are!" Al answered.

"And whoever thought we have a female partner who's shorter than me." Edward said as Sakura stomps on his foot. "What was that for?!" he asked angrily.

"A guy who's shorter than his little bro calling me short, you deserve it!" Sakura answered.

"HOW DARE YOU CALLING ME SHORT?!" Ed yelled as Al and Tsuna tries to calm him down.

"Easy there Ed. Punch that girl or we'll get fined for sure." Tsuna warned. After a while, Ed manages to calm down.

"Thanks for the calming down Al. And you two Tsuna." Ed thanked.

"How about we go for a drink? Our match isn't started yet." Nanoha suggested.

"Great idea. I'm thristy anyway." Tsuna replied before he and his partners leaves the scene.

(Ring)

"How many Tag Team Matches are we going to see here anyway?" Klein asked.

"So far we've seen 1 Tag Team Match so stop complaining for no reason." Taku answered before continuing. "Anyway welcome back to AWF and please welcome our guest commentators for tonight, Shinn Asuka and Flit Asuno. How are you two doing?"

"We're fine, didn't you see?" Shinn replied rudely.

"Well excuse me! I thought you are sick or something!" Taku replied.

"Ignore him. He's a spoiled brat." Flit said.

"Says the guy who's angry just like me!" Shinn shouted to Flit.

"Guys guys calm down!" Klein interupted. "We're going to see a match featuring your common opponent for This Sunday, Domon Kasshu." He reminded.

"(sigh) Alright. But don't yell at me if Flit starts to piss me off!" Shinn warned.

(I Walk Alone by Saliva Plays)

"This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, from Odaiba, Japan, Daisuke Motomiya!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"This Sunday, Daisuke and Takeru shall face each other in a Last Man Standing Match. Winner restores their pride after their pride got ruined at Anime Mania II." Taku explained.

"Judging to what happened to him at AM II, I'm sure he's a fellow Angry Kid alongside Shinn." Fit observed.

"Says the guy who's also an Angry Kid." Shinn replied to Flit.

(Next Big Thing by Jim Johnston Plays)

"And his opponent, from Neo-Japan, he is the AWF Japanese Champion, Domon Kasshu!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"And there he is, your common enemy this Sunday." Taku pointed.

"That leads me to this Question: Will you two team up against him before breaking up? I mean he's a Legit Fighter for God's sake!" Klein asked.

"Doesn't matter. It's every man for himself. Who cares if he's a Legimate Fighter or not! I'm not going to team up with Shinn even if Domon puts me or him on a Kimura Lock!" Flit answered.

"Same thing with you Flit. Although I won't mind if Domon breaks your arm." Shinn replied.

(Bell Rings)

Domon and Daisuke stares at each other until Daisuke decided to leave the ring, ignores Domon and grabs a mic from the Time Keeper's table.

"Listen old man with the chessiest Finishing Move in Mecha History! I don't care about you or those two guys who never had sex with their previous girlfriends! What I care right now is about Takeru!" Daisuke said as the crowd boos. Shinn, easily offended by Daisuke's statement (Never Had Sex with their Previous Girlfriends), leaves his seats. "Now as you may know, Hikari got herself injured and…" before he could even continue, Shinn attacks him from behind before beating him up while yelling, "Don't you dare mocking me!" Daisuke then nails a Thumb to the Eye onto Shinn before getting up and rams him onto the ring apron. He then throws Shinn crashing onto the Steel Steps!

"Daisuke is destroying Shinn for interupting right there!" Klein pointed.

"Serve him right for being unable to take a joke! I never had sex with Yurin before he death and I didn't get pissed at all!" Flit mocked as Daisuke continues his promo.

"As I was saying! (looks at the stage) Last week, Hikari got herself injured and you want to know who should be blame for her injury? No! Not Ruki or Revy, but rather, Takeru himself! I mean seriously Takeru, I know she wants that No Holds Barred Match. But since you LOVED her so much, why didn't you force her to remove her decision to do that match? You let her injured Takeru. You didn't deserve to have her on your side let alone having the pride to represent yourself as a Digidestined! You're nothing but a irresponsible jackass! You ruined Digimon's replutation and you almost killed your own girlfriend! You're a loser Takeru! You will always be the worst Digidestined in history!" Daisuke shouted as the crowd boos. As Daisuke turns around…

(Bell Rings)

… he was already been Counted-Out!

"Your winner by Count-Out, Domon Kasshu!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers while Daisuke complainted to the referee.

"Daisuke's rants about Takeru and his irresponsibility has costed him the match!" Taku reacted.

"Maybe he didn't realize that he cut a promo DURING THE MATCH AFTER THE BELL RINGS? What a moron! And I thought Shinn is the dumbest out of everyone in AWF." Flit guessed.

Not happy with the Count-Out lost, Daisuke picks Shinn up and nails him with the Powerbomb of Courage (Batista Bomb) straight onto the Steel Steps! Domon leaves the ring, turns Daisuke around and delivers several Boxing Jabs onto Daisuke before grabbing his hand and knocks him down with a Short-Arm Clothesline.

"Looks like Domon wants to avoid Shinn from getting any injury, and… what a minute! Where are you going?" Klein shouted as Flit leaves the announce table with a Bell on his hands. As Domon sets for the Sekiha Tenkyoken (F-5), Flit bashes his head from behind with the Bell, knocking him out! He then puts Domon on the Ankle Lock while Daisuke crawls to the entrance ramp and gets up before walking away.

"Flit's taking advantage of this chaotic situation! He's trying to injure Domon's ankle!" Taku pointed as the referee tries to pull Flit away from Domon. After pulling him away, the refere checks on Domon who's holding his ankle in pain while Flit picks up Domon's Japanese belt before raising it one arm to the air and yells 'We The Earthlings!'.

"With Daisuke already destroying Shinn earlier, and Domon seemed to injure his ankle, needless to say Flit's chances to win has increased from 33 percent to 50 percent." Klein observed.

(Backstage)

We can see Daisuke trying to leave the arena as fast as possible. But then…

"DAISUKE!"

After hearing that angry call, Daisuke proceeds to move faster until he bumps himself onto… Ash Ketchum who's walking along with Team HeroKazu, Shana and Misaka.

"Watch it loser! Need I remind you who kicked your ass at Anime Mania II?" Ash shouted.

"Get out of my way damnit!" Daisuke yelled.

"Or what?" Ash asked.

"YOU'RE DEAD!"

Takeru shows up and tackles Daisuke down before slamming his head onto the cold floor mutiple times.

"Quick! Someone call Bad Influence! This will be a great Documentary!" Hirokazu ordered.

"Should we stop them?" Kenta asked.

"Ignore them. Whoever wins at First Road doesn't chance the fact that I beat both of them at Anime Mania II. Now come on, let's leave those kids alone." Ash answered as the 5 leaves the scene. Back to the brawl, Takeru picks Daisuke up and throws him face first onto the wall before grabbing his Goggles and chokes him with it.

"SAY THAT TO ME AGAIN DAISUKE! I DARE YOU! YOU RUINED MY PRIDE AT ANIME MANIA 2 AND YOU HAVE THE BALLS TO BLAME ME FOR HIKARI'S INJURY?! AT FIRST ROAD, I'LL SEND YOU TO HELL!" Takeru yelled angrily as numberous unused AWF Stars tries to stop Takeru from choking Daisuke.

(Ring)

"Judging on what we just saw, I believe Daisuke and Takeru's match at First Road will be the end to their endless rivalry." Taku observed.

"Hold on! If Ash ruined Digimon at Anime Mania, why on earth are Team HeroKazu teamming up with him tonight?" Klein asked.

"Either Ash only ruined Digimon 02's replutation at Anime Mania 2 or they didn't care about Ash as long as they has the Cute and Hot Tsunderes Shana and Misaka as their fellow partner. I don't know. Ask them of course." Taku guessed.

**You Think You Know Me?**

(Metalingus by Alter Bridge Plays)

"This is a 10 Person Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Team HeroKazu, Shana, Misaka Mikoto and the 'Rated R Pokemon Trainer', Ash Ketchum!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"Ladies and gentlemen right after this break, it will be a 10 Person Tag Team Match! Team Ash vs Team Tsuna, 72 Hours Away from First Road! Stay tuned!" Klein announced.

(Commercial Break)

…

(Ring)

"We're back folks, and right now we're going to see a 10 Person Tag Team Match between Team Ash vs Team Tsuna." Taku introduced.

"And already in the ring are Team Ash which consists of Ash himself, Team HeroKazu and two Tsunderes Shana and Misaka." Klein pointed.

(Cult of Personality by Living Colour Plays)

"And their opponents, the team of the AWF Tag Team Champions The Elric Brothers, Sakura Kinomoto, Nanoha Takamachi and Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"In this team are the Tag Champs who shall defend their belts against Team HeroKazu, two Finalists of the Divas Championship Tournament and lastly the man who carried the torch after Nobita's retirement weeks ago." Taku explained.

"Remember guys, the winning team of this match shall gain precious momentum for their upcoming match at First Road… except Shana and Misaka since they're not booked for the PPV at all." Klein reminded.

(Bell Rings)

Misaka and Nanoha starts first for their teams. The two then locked each other until Misaka manages to put Nanoha on a Side Headlock before Misaka goes for a Bulldog, but Nanoha pushes her away onto the ropes. As Misaka turns around, Nanoha Dropkicks her onto the ropes and once Misaka bounces off the ropes, Nanoha plants her down with a Hurricanrana. After tagging to Sakura, Nanoha puts Misaka into a sitting position before kicking her to the back several times. After that Sakura blasts Misaka with a Front Dropkick before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Misaka kicks out.

Sakura picks Misaka up only to get Elbow Tackled to the gut instead. After tagging to Shana, Misaka slams Sakura onto the corner before the two blasts her with multiple kicks. After than Misaka lifts Sakura upside down, setting up for a Stalling Vertical Suplex while Shana climbs the top turnbuckle and blasts Sakura with a Missile Dropkick. After getting up, Shana grabs Sakura's legs and puts her on a Chickenwing. After a minute of absorbing the pain from the Chickenwing, Sakura manages to crawl towards the ropes and grabs it, forcing Shana to break her free. As Sakura gets up using the ropes, Shana turns her around and delivers several kicks onto her body with 'NO!' chants everytime it connects before Irish Whipping her onto the ropes. As Sakura bounces off the ropes, Shana goes for a Back Body Drop, but Sakura stops on her tracks and kicks Shana to the face before tagging to Edward.

"Girls are out, Boys are in!" Klein reacted as Shana were forced to tag herself to Kenta.

Kenta charges towards Ed and goes for a Lariat, but Ed dodges it and once Kenta turns around, Ed kicks him to the gut before planting him down with a Swinging Neckbreaker. After tagging to Al, Ed grabs Kenta's legs and nails him with an Extreme Leg Drop followed by Al planting Kenta with a Slingshot Leg Drop. After putting Kenta on a sitting position, Al delivers several kicks onto Kenta's back followed by a Neck Snap before going to the top turnbuckle and sets to end this match early with a Shooting Star Press. But Kenta raises his knees, sending Al crashing onto it before Kenta goes for the pin

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Al kicks out.

After dragging Al towards the middle of the ring, Kenta blasts Al's arm with several Knee Drops before tagging to Hirokazu. The two then nails Al with a Slingshot Catapult-Missile Dropkick Combination before Hirokazu drags Al to the middle of the ring once again before putting him on a Chickenwing Crossface. A minute or 2 of absorbing the pressure later, Al manages to reach the ropes, forcing Hirokazu to break the hold. After tagging to Kenta, Kenta picks Al up and grabs him while Hirokazu climbs the top rope and goes for a Springboard Clothesline. Al however manages to break free before moving away, causing Hirokazu to knock Kenta down instead. As Al's on the corner, Hirokazu charges towards him only to get kicked away to the face before Al tags himself to Tsuna.

"And here we go, the Future of AWF enters the action!" Klein reacted.

Tsuna enters the ring and knocks Hirokazu down with a Swinging Neckbreaker before turning around and catches a kick by Kenta before knocking him down with a Dragon Whip. After Baseball Sliding Hirokazu out of the ring, Tsuna turns around and saw Kenta going to tag himself to Ash. Ash however… leaves the ring?

"I know it! There's no way Ash would team up with a Digimon character, whether they're from 02, Tamers or whatever!" Taku reacted.

Once Kenta gets up on the corner and turns around, Tsuna drives his head with a Running Knee (hashtag Knees 2 Faces) followed by a Corner Bulldog before climbing to the top turnbuckle and goes for a Diving Elbow Drop onto Kenta straight onto his heart. Tsuna then sets for the Dying Will Zero (GTS), but Shana and Misaka enters the ring to block Tsuna's way. Sakura and Nanoha then respectively knocks Shana and Misaka down with a Springboard Dropkick and once those two Tsunderes are on the lower ropes, the two Magical Girls kicks them out of the ring with a Baseball Slide!

"Those girls are the focus right now!" Klein said.

"Not quite, look over there!" Taku pointed as the camera shows Hirokazu arguing with Ash for abandoning Kenta. Ash then replies with a kick to the gut followed by the Pokeball Catch (Edgecution) before leaving.

Back to the ring, as Kenta gets up, Tsuna lifts him up and knocks him out with the Dying Will Zero. He then saw Al begging for a tag with the crowd cheering for him. Tsuna then tags himself to Al as Al climbs to the top turnbuckle and nails the Shooting Star Press onto Kenta before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here are your winners, Team Tsuna!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"As expected, Tsuna and his teammates has gained precious momentum for This Sunday with that victory!" Taku exclaimed.

"Good thing Ash abandoned his Teammates, because if he didn't he'll lose momentum for this Sunday's match against Tsuna." Klein said as we can see Ash and Tsuna looking at each other.

(Backstage)

We can see the AWF World Champion Simon the Main Event until Interviewer Matou Sakura appears. "Excuse me Simon, but there's a question I want to ask you. What do you think about Zenjirou cleanly pinning you last week?" she asked.

"Cleanly? He pinned me after some fiasco involving Team HeroKazu who had some issues with The Elrics and of course the RR playing cheap dirty tricks! Tonight, I'll show him that a Cannon Fodder like him doesn't stand a chance against me, the AWF Champion. Tonight, I'll make him tap out like a bitchy crybaby and after that, I will turn Shinji into his old emo self at First Road by showing him what I, a champion, can do in a No Countouts, No DQ envionment!" Simon answered before leaving Sakura.

(Ring)

"Man Simon sure sounds like Kurt Angle by the way he talks." Klein observed.

"Not quite surprising since both of them are Submission Experts." Taku replied before continuing with Crash by Fit for Rivals Plays in the background. "Well ladies and gentlemen this Sunday will be our First non X-Over PPV of this Season, First Road!" he announced.

"Our Pre-Show Match will be for the Extreme Title. Booked by Nazirul himself, Amata Sora will defend his title against not only the former Champ Masaru Daimon, but also another former champ in the form of Taichi Yaegashi" Klein announced.

"Two rookies and 1 brutal veteran. Can either Taichi or Amata leave First Road as the Extreme Champion or will Masaru resumes his reign of horror?" Taku asked.

"And then, first match of the night, Japanese Championship on the Line! Domon Kasshu defending his title against 2 Angry Young Kids Shinn Asuka and Flit Asuno!" Klein announced.

"After what happened earlier, I assume Flit's chances to win the title are brighter than the sun compared to Shinn. But knowing Domon, he's not going down with a fight, injured ankle or not." Taku said.

"Next, Womens Tournament Finals! Revy, the girl whod destroyed Hikari Yagami to become AWF Womens Champion, defends her title against former champion Tohru Honda!" Klein announced.

"After what Revy did to Tohru's head at AWF-XFWA Supershow, and Tohru being disgusted at Revy for Pedigreeing Hikari all the way to the hospital, expect this innocent looking girl to wreck things up in a No DQ envionment." Taku said.

"Then, Tag Team Golds on the line! Elric Brothers defends against Team HeroKazu!" Klein announced.

"Team HeroKazu wants their belts, but the question is, can they win them from the two brothers?" Taku asked.

"Next, Last Man Standing Match, Pride vs Pride, Daisuke Motomiya faces Takeru Takaishi!" Klein announced.

"Their pride has been ruined thanks to Ash at Anime Mania II. And after blaming each other for weeks, only one of their prides shall be restored this Sunday." Taku said.

"Then, Divas Championship Tournament Finals! Sakura Kinomoto faces Nanoha Takamachi is what many would call a 'Dream Magical Girls' Match, winner becomes the First Ever Divas Champion!" Klein announced.

"Will the much more experinced Cardcaptor win the belt? Or will the White Devil 'befriend' Sakura in order to win the belt?" Taku asked.

"Next, No.1 Contenders Match! Sawada Tsunayoshi faces Ash Ketchum!" Klein announced.

"Eversince Ash Spearing Nobita at our Season 3 Premire, he and Tsuna had major heat against each other. This Sunday, one of them are going to get burned." Taku said.

"And lastly, the company's top prize at risk! Simon the Digger defends his AWF World title against Rookie Revolution's Future Star, Shinji Ikari!" Klein announced.

"Will Simon end his latest chapter? Or will Shinji win the belt, thus allowing the RR to finally Conquer this company? All this will happen this Sunday on First Road!" Taku said.

"AWF First Road will be Live in Detroit, Michigan! Sponsored by Goodyear Tire and Rubber Company! Want a perfect tire for your First Road? Choose Goodyear!" Klein announced.

(Line In The Sand by Motorhead Plays)

(Backstage)

We can see Zenjirou getting ready to enter the stage.

"Remember dude, win this match and your rank will go up! Make the RR Proud!" Taiki reminded.

"Will do. Look out world! This Fodder's going to get himself upgraded into a Sergant!" Zenjirou shouted before going to the stage.

(Ring)

"This followed match is set for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Rookie Revolution, Zenjirou Tsurugi!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"Last week, Zenjirou shocked the world by nailing his Xros Destroyer onto the AWF Champion himself before cleanly pinning him." Taku explained.

"Cleanly? Do I need to remind you that Team HeroKazu interupted in the match, allowing the RR to use their dirty trick thus leading Zenjirou to shock the world?" Klein corrected.

"It still doesn't chance the fact tht the Champ didn't kick out at all after that Xros Destroyer. If he's a great champ, he would kick out from the Destroyer." Taku replied.

(Whatever by Our Lady Peace)

"And his opponent, he is the current AWF World Champion, Simon the Digger!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"At Anime Mania, what should be a Story Ending for his saga against Taiki Kudo turned into a Sequel, which is titled 'Simon vs The RR'." Taku explained.

"If Zenjirou manages to pull yet another shocker here tonight, then I guess we're going to see Shinji winning the belt with no problems." Klein said.

(Bell Rings)

Simon and Zenjirou stands in the middle of the ring looking at each other with Zenjirou being cocky as hell by taunting Simon. His cockiness manages to bite him in the ass as Simon quickly plants him down onto the mat with a Drop Toe Hold before putting him on the Giga Drill Breaker (Crippler Crossface). With no where to go and begging for mercy, Zenjirou taps out like a bitch!

"Your winner by Submission, Simon the Digger!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"Well… that match was… quick…" Taku reacted oddly.

"Lesson learned here folks, never and I mean NEVER put a Jobber into the Main Event. Now look what happened! AWF has created a record for the shortest Main Event Match in History!" Klein pointed.

"Uh oh, I believe this is going to be 3 on 1 here!" Taku exclaimed as Taiki and Shinji rushes towards the ring to save Zenjirou. As the two enters the ring, Simon tries to fight them off while Zenjirou rolls out of the ring, but the Numbers Game seemed too much for Simon to handle. After beating the crap out of Simon, Taiki and Shinji picks him up and Irish Whips him onto the ropes. As Simon bounces off the ropes, they go for a Double Clothesline. Simon however dodges it before bouncing off the other ropes and knocks both of them down with a Double Clothesline. After a Flapjack onto Taiki, Simon plants Shinji down with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex before grabbing Taiki's leg, drags him to the middle of the ring and puts him on the Giga Drill Breaker.

"Taiki's tapping out! But the ref has no power to stop Simon here!" Taku exclaimed.

"And… watch out!" Klein shouted as Simon gets his head bashed from behind by… Zenjirou with a Steel Chair! "Not the head! That can cause a Family Suicide Case!" he exclaimed.

As Simon's lying on the mat, Zenjirou proceeds to smash his body multiple times with the chair before picking him up and drives his head onto the mat with the Xros Destroyer. Taiki then picks him up while Zenjirou places the chair in front of Simon, allowing Shinji to drive him face first onto the chair with the Third Impact (RKO)! The show ends with the RR Standing Triumphly while Shinji raises the AWF Championship belt to the air.

…

Match Results:

Masaru Daimon def. Taichi Yaegashi (retains AWF Extreme title)

Amata Sora def. Masaru Daimon (wins AWF Extreme title)

Dutch def. Luffy

Rookie Revolution def. Sohma Dynasty

Domon Kasshu def. Daisuke Motomiya via Count-Out

Team Tsuna def. Team Ash

Simon the Digger def. Zenjirou Tsurugi.

…

Match Card for First Road PPV (in no order):

(Pre-Show) AWF Extreme Championship Match: Amata Sora (Aquarion EVOL) vs Masaru Daimon (Digimon Savers) vs Taichi Yaegashi (Kokoro Connect)

Womens Championship Tournament Finals: Revy (Black Lagoon) vs Tohru Honda (Fruits Basket)

AWF Japanese Championship Match: Domon Kasshu (G Gundam) vs Shinn Asuka (Gundam SEED Destiny) vs Flit Asuno (Gundam AGE)

AWF Tag Team Championship Match: Edward and Alphonse Elric (Full Metal Alchemists) vs Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa (Digimon Tamers)

Last Man Standing Match: Daisuke Motomiya (Digimon 02) vs Takeru Takaishi (Digimon 02) (A/N: Seriously this Daisuke vs Takeru feud is Fiction Wrestling's version of AJ Styles vs Christopher Daniels: IT WILL NEVER END!)

No.1 Contenders Match for the AWF World Championship: Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) vs Sawada Tsunayoshi (Katekyo Hitman Reborn)

Divas Championship Tournament Finals: Nanoha Takamachi (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha) vs Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura)

AWF World Championship Match: Simon the Digger (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) vs Shinji Ikari (Neon Genesis Evangelion)

…

A/N: There you have it, the last show before First Road!

Sorry if this show were lackluster. I'm not in a mood to make this episode since I'm more looking forward to First Road instead. But hey, at least I avoided myself from making a recap right?

Next chapter will be… FIRST ROAD…. Pre-Show. Will the Extreme title be retained? Or will there be another champion crowned?

Until then, please review!

PS: Happy 41th Birthday to 'The People's Champion' himself, Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson! IF YOU SMELL… WHAT THE ROCK… IS… COOKING?! (I smell…. Engine smoke from the upcoming Fast and Furious Movie? Or was that a cake from his Tooth Fairy Movie?)


	11. AWF First Road PPV: Pre-Show

Hey guys! Here comes AWF First Road's Pre-Show!

Disclaimer: Nazirul owns nothing

Note: Yes I've moved AWF to the Anime-X-Overs sections so here's a message to all of my new readers: My Roster List will be Updated in the first chapter! When will that update happen? You'll see.

…

"Welcome everyone to the Pre-Show to our First non X-Over PPV of this Season, First Road! We're your hosts as usual The Accel Online Duo! Don't worry! We're not biased for Haruyuki and Kirito!" Klein introduced.

"We've a loaded card for tonight, and here on this online exclusive pre-show, we're going to see the Extreme title being defended!" Taku explained.

"The following is a Triple Threat Extreme Rules Match for the AWF Extreme Championship!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

(Ole by The Bouncing Souls Plays)

"Introducing first, studying in Yamahoshi Academy, Taichi Yaegashi!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"Out of all the rookies that has debuted in AWF, that guy over there is the first rookie so far to win a title." Taku explained.

"Too bad his title reign were short lived due to Masaru attacking him backstage. But tonight, he has a chance to expand his title reign's length." Klein continued.

(Basic Thuganomics by John Cena Plays)

"And his opponents first, representing DATS, Masaru Daimon!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"Eversince winning the title from Renton in Episode 2, Masaru has an impressive long title reign which had him beating up people left and right." Klein explained.

"And two of his opponents are from other companies. Unfortunately for Masaru, his reign ended thanks to Taichi and once again ended thanks to…"

(Paradoxical Zoo by Akino Plays)

"… this fellow rookie." Taku finished.

"And lastly, he is the current and defending AWF Extreme Champion, Amata Sora!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"After Taichi failed to reclaim his title last week, Amata decided to take advantage of this situation and, thanks to Taichi's assist, won the title." Taku explained.

"Unfortunately for Amata tonight, it's every man for himself. That means he can't expect Taichi to do all of his work." Klein continued.

(Bell Rings)

The three guys look at each other until Amata and Taichi ambushes Masaru before delivering a 2 on 1 Beatdown onto him. After picking Masaru up, they Irish Whips him crashing onto the corner before Amata went on a crawling position, allowing Taichi to climb onto his back and goes for a Poetry In Motion onto Masaru. Once Taichi gets up and turns around, Amata picks him up on a Fireman's Carry before going to slam Taichi onto the mat. Fortunately Taichi were able to slip away before pushing Amata onto the ropes from behind and goes for a Roll Up Pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Amata kicks out.

As the two gets up, Taichi goes for a kick, but Amata easily catches it before throwing Taichi crashing back first onto the corner with a Capture Suplex. Amata then turns around and gets a Lou Thesz Press by Masaru before Masaru clobbers his face with multiple punches. After dragging his legs to the ring apron, Masaru picked up a Baseball Bat from under the ring and proceeds to smash Amata's legs with it. After that he pulls Amata out of the ring before Irish Whipping him onto the barricade. Masaru turns around and manages to catch Taichi who dived himself towards him before planning him down with a Powerbomb followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Amata stops the count.

Amata picks Masaru up only to get a punch onto his damaged leg before Masaru grabs Amata and slams him face first onto the ring post. After taunting to Amata, Masaru turns around and gets his spine smashed by Taichi who's using the Baseball Bat before Taichi pants him down with a Russian Leg Sweep. After pointing his finger to the air, Taichi climbs to the ring apron before going for a Moonsault Double Moon Stomp only to have Amata pulling Masaru away, sending Taichi crashing his legs onto the cold floor. Amata then lifts Taichi up and slams him onto Masaru with the Angel's Descent (Royal Flush) before pinning Masaru.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Masaru kicks out.

Amata then pulls out a table from under the ring and after opening it, he places Taichi on it before picking Masaru up and sets to put him above Taichi's lying body. But Masaru manages to counter with an Elbow Tackle onto Amata's gut before slamming his face first onto Taichi's knee. After placing Amata on top of Taichi and the table, Masaru climbs to the top turnbuckle and, does something that John Cena could not ever do in his career: Splashing himself onto both men, sending them through the table!

"Splash from the top turnbuckle through the table! You won't see Cena doing that!" Klein exclaimed as Masaru goes for a pin onto Amata.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Amata kicks out! Masaru then pins Taichi, "1,2,…" the referee counted as Taichi kicks out!

"Those two rookies aren't giving up that easily." Taku observed.

"It takes more than a Splash to take those two down." Klein continued.

After throwing both rookies into the ring, Masaru picks up and opens another table on the floor before picking up a chair and enters the ring with it. After wedging the chair on the corner, he picks Taichi up and Irish Whips him onto the corner. But Taichi reverses the Whip, sending Masaru crashing onto the chair instead! Amata gets up and jumps to the top turnbuckle before punching Masaru's face several times and sends him onto the middle of the ring with a Monkey Flip. As Amata gets up and turns around, Taichi Dropkicks him onto the corner before picking Masaru up and plants him down with a Spike Brainbuster before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Amata stops the count!

"Remember it's every man for himself! Amata has the right to stop that pin fall!" Taku reminded.

The two rookies argued against each other until Taichi pushes Amata onto the ropes. Amata then replied with a kick to the gut before throwing Taichi out of the ring. While Taichi holds on the ropes, Amata picks Masaru up only to get a Low Blow instead. Masaru then saw Taichi on the top turnbuckle before pulling him down sitting painfully onto the top turnbuckle. He then climbs to the top turnbuckle and sets for a Super-Plex, but Amata gets up, grabs Masaru and plants both him and Taichi with the Tower of Doom! After throwing Masaru out of the ring with Masaru holding on the ropes, Amata waits for Taichi to get up. Once Taichi gets up, Amata sets for the Mugen EVOL (Paydirt). But as Masaru stands at the ring apron, Amata turns around and tackles him down through the table! After turning around, Amata receives a kick to the gut by Taichi before Taichi plants him down with a Spike Brainbuster followed with a pin!

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner and NEW AWF Extreme Champion, Taichi Yaegashi!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"And for the second time, Taichi is your new AWF Extreme Champion! Not only that, he's the first rookie to have two title reigns!" Klein cheered.

Back in the ring, Taichi offers an assist to Amata to get up in which Amata accepts. After getting up, both rookies look at each other after what happened during the match before… Amata grabs Taichi's arm and raises it to the air.

"I knew they had respect with each other, despite stopping each other's pin falls." Klein said in relief.

"And… look out!" Taku warned as… Seiji Sawamura knocks them down with a Double Clothesline once they turned around! "The Main lead of Midori Days is taking advantage of the 24/7 Rules! Will we see another new champion crowned here?" he shouted.

After throwing Amata out of the ring, Seiji turns around and received multiple kicks onto his chest before ramming him onto the corner. He then went away before blasting Seiji with an Ole! Kick followed by a Cobra Clutch Bulldog. As he's set for another Spike Brainbuster, Masaru, after throwing Amata into the audience seats, blasts Taichi's head from behind with his Brass Knuckle Equiped Punch! He and Seiji then had a brief staredown before Masaru leaves the ring while Seiji picks Taichi up and drives him with a Dangan Bomb before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner and NEW AWF Extreme Champion, Seiji Sawamura!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"And Taichi's second reign lasted shorter than his first one, all thanks to Seiji and the 24/7 Rules!" Taku reacted.

"I think this is a Déjà vu. Remember when Masaru stole the title from Renton after Oga Tatsumi worn him out? And now it's Seiji stealing the title from Taichi after Masaru worn him out!" Klein reminded.

"Yes, and I'm sure in the future, once Seiji loses his belt, Oga will take the advantage and win the title. Correct?" Taku replied.

"That, and I think there's an Alliance between those three." Klein guessed.

"Because they are delinquents? I don't think so." Taku replied before continuing, "Ladies and gentlemen that's all for the Pre-Show for AWF First Road. Until the next 15 Minutes, this is the Accel Online Duo signing off. We'll see you at First Road!"

…

A/N: There you have it, AWF's Pre-Show!

At first, I felt completely unmotivated to write the Pre-Show to the point that I'm attempting to put AWF into a long hiatus due to laziness. But thanks to something that somehow motivates me (a kick to the head?), I maaged to gain enough motivation to write the Pre-Show. I hope I could keep this up because I want to finish First Road as soon as possible. I can't wait for the future chapters because I have something huge for the company!

Next chapter will be the Main PPV, where the Storylines Play! (Look at the Adjective: Play!) Until then, please review!

ANN: I will update the Roster List once I finished First Road! There not only I'll correct some of their stats, but also include some… Developmental Talents! Who are those Developmental Talents from animes that I just watched? You'll see…


	12. AWF First Road PPV: Main Show

Hey guys, here we go! AWF First Road! Oh boy I'm excited to write this! :D

Who will be the First Ever Divas Champion? Which Digidestined shall have their Pride restored? Which Gundam Pilot shall walk out of the arena with the Japanese Championship? Will it be Tsuna or Ash to become the No. 1 Contender for the AWF Championship? And can Simon defend his title from Shinji and the Rookie Revolution?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

…

(Promo)

_(shows a lonely man walking on a road)_

_Tonight..._

_On this road..._

_A journey shall begin..._

_(then a car horn can be heard honking, which causes the lonely man to went panic and ran as fast as possible to avoid getting himself run over)_

_..._

_AWF First Road!_

_..._

_(shows a picture of Domon Kasshu with the Japanese title in the middle, Shinn Asuka on the left and Flit Asuno on the right)_

_AWF Japanese Championship Match: Domon Kasshu vs Shinn Asuka vs Flit Asuno!_

_(shows Shinn and Flit trash talking to each other after failing to win the title at Anime Mania 2)_

_Two angry men who hated each other..._

_(shows Shinn and Flit beating the Celestrial Being for the rights to face Domon)_

_But only one has the momentum..._

_(shows Flit putting Domon on the Ankle Lock while Shinn being laid out near the steel steps)_

_With one man without an ankle and a man who's not on his 100 percent..._

_Can Flit take the advantage by winning the Japanese title?_

_..._

_(shows a picture of Revy holding the Womens title on the left and Tohru Honda on the right)_

_AWF Womens Championship Match: Revy defends against Tohru Honda!_

_(shows footages from their matches at Womens Championship Tournament)_

_Two girls worked hard to earn their spot to this PPV..._

_(shows Revy bashing Tohru's head with her gun at AWF-XFWA Supershow)_

_But only one shall escape with the belt!_

_(shows Revy Pedigreeing Hikari Yagami on the cold floor, allowing her to win the title and move on to the finals)_

_Will the Gunslinger of Black Lagoon retain? Or will the lone female of the Sohma Dynasty reclaims her title?_

_..._

_(shows picture of The Elric Brothers holding the Tag Team Belts on the left and Team HeroKazu on the right)_

_AWF Tag Team Championship Match: Elric Brothers defends the belts against Team HeroKazu!_

_(shows The Elrics winning the Tag Team titles in AWF, CASZ and UCA)_

_The Elrics are the most dominant brothers in Fiction Wrestling..._

_(shows Team HeroKazu beating Black Lagoon and Shounen Jump Alliance)_

_And Team HeroKazu wants to slay them!_

_(shows Team HeroKazu cutting a promo on the Elrics)_

_Will the Brothers retain? Or will Team HeroKazu win and celebrate with an Appletini?_

_..._

_(shows a picture of Daisuke Motomiya on the left and Takeru Takaishi on the right)_

_Last Man Standing Match: Daisuke Motomiya vs Takeru Takaishi!_

_(shows Ash Ketchum beating both of them at Anime Mania 2)_

_Two Digidestineds lost their spirits, souls and pride after Anime Mania 2..._

_(shows both of them brawling against each other)_

_But tonight..._

_Only one of their prides shall be restored!_

_Will the 02 Goggle Head restore his dignity? Or will the Child of Hope reactivates his hope?_

_..._

_(shows a picture of Sakura Kinomoto on the left and Nanoha Takamachi on the right)_

_AWF Divas Championship Match: Sakura Kinomoto vs Nanoha Takamachi!_

_(shows footages from their matches on the Divas Championship Tournament)_

_Two Magical Girls has walked through challenges..._

_(shows Nanoha defeated Shana and Sakura defeating Misaka Mikoto in the Tourney's Semi-Finals)_

_And now they are here, facing off against each other..._

_In a Dream Match for the title!_

_Who will be the First Ever Diva Champion?_

_Will it be the Cardcaptor? Or will it be The White Devil?_

_..._

_(shows a picture of Sawada Tsunayoshi on the left and Ash Ketchum on the right)_

_No.1 Contenders Match: Sawada Tsunayoshi vs Ash Ketchum!_

_(shows Ash Spearing Nobita Nobi after his Retirement Speech with Tsuna)_

_Two men..._

_With their own future goals..._

_But only one can stood a chance to drop an impact!_

_Will Tsuna make his mentor proud? Or will Ash make another impact?_

_..._

_(shows Simon the Digger with the AWF World title on the left and Shinji Ikari on the right)_

_AWF World Championship Match: Simon the Digger vs Shinji Ikari!_

_(shows Simon defeating Taiki Kudo at Anime Mania 2)_

_After a chapter ended at Anime Mania..._

_Another chapter begins for the Driller..._

_(shows the Rookie Revolution members Taiki, Shinji and Zenjirou Tsurugi)_

_Can Simon protect this title and avoid the RR from conquering Anime Wrestling Federation?_

_Or will Shinji win the belt, thus adding more power to the RR and allows them to dominate AWF?_

_..._

_All this and more..._

_STARTS NOW!_

…

(Crash by Fit for Rivals Plays as the intro to AWF First Road. Fireworks goes off on the Titantron and Pyro shoots on the stage before the camera circles around the arena showing the crowd cheering and holding numberous and colourful signs)

"Welcome everyone to our First non X-Over PPV of the Season! Welcome to First Road! We're your hosts for tonight, the Accel Online Duo in flesh, Klein and Taku!" Klein introduced.

"We're live inside the Joe Louis Arena in Detroit, Michigan! 10000 people in Attendence here ready to see this PPV featuring their favorite Stars!" Taku continued.

"We've a loaded card for tonight, and let's kick things off with a title match for the Japanese Championship!" Klein announced.

"The following in a Triple Threat Falls Count Anywhere Match for the AWF Japanese Championship!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

(You're Going Down by Sick Puppies Plays)

"Introducing first, from the space colony Angel, 'The AGE System', Flit Asuno!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

_**Define your meaning of war  
To me it's what we do when we're bored  
I feel the heatcoming off of the blacktop  
And it makes me want it more  
Because I'm hyped up out of control  
If it's a fight, I'm ready to go  
I wouldn't put my money on the other guy  
If you know what I know that I know**_

"3 days before this PPV, Flit manages to get a priceless momentum by injuring Domon's ankle, giving his a huge advantage for this match." Taku explained.

"What happened to Shinn you ask? Well…" Klein stopped.

_**Hakanaku chitta hikari ga  
Bokura wo ima yobi samasu  
Kanashimi wa oto wo tate  
Kieru ano basho kara**_

(Pride by High and Mighty Colour Plays)

"Next, representing ZAFT, 'The Wings of Destiny', Shinn Asuka!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"… due to being unable to take a joke by Daisuke Motomiya during his promo in the middle of a match against Domon, Shinn gets himself destroyed and Batista Bombed onto the Steel Steps." Klein continued.

"And due to that, we can obviously see Shinn not on his 100 percent here tonight." Taku pointed.

(Next Big Thing by Jim Johnston Plays)

"And lastly, from Neo-Japan, he is the current AWF Japanese Champion, 'The King of Hearts', Domon Kasshu!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"The Neo-Japan Representive has been on a roll eversince winning the title at Anime Mania." Taku explained.

"Sadly, his roll might be stopped tonight due to having one bad ankle." Klein said.

(Bell Rings)

The three Gundam Pilots look at each other until Shinn began charging towards Domon, but Domon catches Shinn and blasts his chest with several Trapping Headbutts followed by a Belly-to-Belly Suplex. Flit then Chop Blocks Domon's leg from behind before working on his injured ankle with stomps and Elbow Drops onto the ankle. He then turns around and attacks a cornered Shinn with several Knee Strikes onto his spine followed by Irish Whipping him onto the other corner. Flit then charges towards Shinn, but Shinn kicks him away to the face before removing the turnbuckle pad. As Flit charges towards him, Shinn moved away and after Flit crashing face first onto the exposed turnbuckle, Shinn goes for a Roll Up Pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Flit kicks out.

Shinn gets up and goes for a Lariat onto Domon, but Domon catches Shinn and plants him down with a STO. He then picks Flit up and delivers several Knee Strikes onto his face before slamming him onto the corner and delivers multiple quick Boxing Jabs onto Flit's gut. He then raises his fist and goes to punch Flit to the face, but Flit manages to kick Domon's injured ankle, forcing Domon to go on a kneeling position. After beating Domon down until he's on a lying position, Flit places Domon's legs on the ring apron before standing there, grabs his leg and puts him on the Ankle Lock!

"Ankle Lock on the ring apron onto the injured Ankle! With no DQ with means no Rope Breaks, Flit might be our new champion!" Taku exclaimed.

"I don't think so. Look out!" Klein shouted as Shinn tackles Flit out of the ring.

"Shinn's taking advantage ot Flit's work on Domon's ankle! Will this be it?" Taku pointed as Shinn goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Domon kicks out.

"So close! Domon's not giving up his title to any of those angry kids!" Klein reacted.

While Domon's rolling around grabbing his injured ankle, Shinn leaves the ring and picks up a Steel Chair from under the ring before going to enter the ring with it. But Flit pulls the chair away from Shinn from behind and once Shinn turns around, Flit blasts Shinn's spine with the chair before driving him onto the chair with a Gutwrench Powerbomb! Not having enough, Flit then puts Shinn onto the Ankle Lock and before Shinn could even tap out, Domon tackles Flit away with a Suicide Dive!

"Suicide Dive by Domon! You won't see him diving like that everyday!" Klein exclaimed.

"Thanks to Domon, the match moves on… towards our table!" Taku shouted as Domon heads to the announcers table while grabbing Flit.

After slamming Flit face first onto the announce table, Domon went to pick Shinn up and rams him back first onto the ring apron. He then Irish Whips Flit straight towards Shinn, but Shinn kicks Flit away to the face before Domon Flapjacks Flit, sending him face first onto the announce table! Shinn then kicks Domon's injured ankle before slamming him back first onto the ring apron and delivers several Knife Edge Chops onto Domon's chest. He then picks up the Timekeeper's Bell before climbing to the top of the announce table.

"And now Shinn's going to jump from this table and blasts Domon's face with the bell!" Taku observed.

"Hey Shinn, get off! Your butt is blocking my view!" Klein ordered.

"Kiss my ass!" Shinn shouted back before leaping towards Domon and sets to ram his face with the Bell...

… only to have Domon moving away, causing Shinn to hit nothing but dirts on the ring apron instead! Shinn turns around and eats a Dropkick by Flit before Flit throws him into the ring. After picking up a Singapore Cane from under the ring, Flit enters the ring with it and proceeds to smash Shinn's back multiple times before choking him with it. Domon then enters the ring and nails Flit with a Double Axe Handle and once the two gets up while Shinn rolls out of the ring, Flit charges towards Domon only to get a Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker instead! As Flit crawls himself towards the ropes, Domon raises his fist and yells,

"ANSWER ME AWF! THE SCHOOL OF THE UNDEFEATED OF THE EAST!"

"THE WINDS OF THE KING!" Taku shouted.

"ZENSHIN!" Klein shouted.

"KIRETSU!" the crowd shouted.

"TEMPA KYOURAN!" they all shouted together before Domon knocks Flit down with a Clothesline.

"LOOK! THE EAST IS BURNING RED!" Domon and the crowd shouted as Domon pointed at Flit. He then raises his hand and prepared himself for the Shining Finger.

"This Hand of Domon's Is Burning Red!" Klein shouted.

"It's Loud Roar Tell Him To Grasp Victory!" Taku shouted.

"Take this! His love, His anger and all of his sorrow…"

"Shining…

"… Finger!" the duo shouted in together as, instead of nailing the Shining Finger (Mandible Claw) onto Flit, he nails it… onto Shinn who's standing on the ring apron instead! Shinn, while receiving damage from the Shining Finger, manages to grab Domon's head before slamming his head onto the rope with a Jawbreaker. Flit then lifts Domon up from behind and puts him on an Argentine Backbreaker Rack! After a few seconds of torture, Flit drops Domon down onto the mat before grabbing his leg and puts him onto another Ankle Lock!

"Another Ankle Lock onto the injured ankle! Domon might tap out judging by the pain he's absorbing!" Taku exclaimed. Unfortunately for Flit, Shinn slides into the ring and tackles Flit down before slamming his head onto the mat multiple times. He then picks Domon up and sets for the SEED Rage (Red Alert), but Flit blasts him from behind with the Singapore Cane before turning him around and plants him down with the Gutwrench Powerbomb! As he puts Shinn onto the Ankle Lock, Domon turns him around, lifts him up and nails him with the Sekiha Tenkyoken (F-5) before going for the pin!

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner and STILL your AWF Japanese Champion, Domon Kasshu!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"No matter how much they tried, neither Flit nor Shinn walks away with the belt tonight!" Taku observed.

"Not even an injured Ankle can put Domon down here tonight, and… wait a minute!" Klein shouted as Setsuna F Seiei and Lockon Stratos enters the ring and attacks Domon before attacking Shinn and Flit!

"The Gundam Meisters! I'm sure they're not happy for not being in the title match!" Taku reacted.

In the ring, after Clotheslining Domon out of the ring, Setsuna and Lockon sets up for their finishers onto Shinn and Flit respectively. As both Shinn and Flit gets up, Setsuna and Lockon respectively knocks them up with the Exia Blade (Bullhammer) and Head Shot (Brouge Kick)! The two then respectively lift Shinn and Flit up and plants them with the GN Drop (Wasteland) and Dynames Ammo (White Noise)!

"I believe those two has sent a message clear to everyone: Never forget the Celestrial Being." Taku observed as the crowd boos at the Celestrial Being standing tall in the ring. As the two leaves the ring, they saw Domon getting his ankle checked by the medics before shoving the medics away, picks Domon up and Irish Whips him crashing onto the Steel Steps!

"Not only to them, but also to the current champ as well!" Klein observed.

"Will any one of these guys win the Japanese title from Domon? We'll see what will happen in the near future." Taku asked to the audience.

(Backstage)

"Matou Sakura here, for AWF's Backstage crew and please welcome my guest at this time, one of the Finalists in the Womens Championship Tournament, Tohru Honda!" Sakura announced as the crowd cheers. "Tonight, you'll be facing the girl who nearly killed Hikari Yagami and won the Womens title herself, Black Lagoon's Revy. What do you think?" she asked.

"Listen, Revy didn't almost killed Hikari all by herself. She got that Rookie Revoution member Ruki Makino helping her out. Ruki, as much as I wanted to avenge Hikari for her injury, I will handle you later. But right now, I'm going to handle a girl who Pedigree'd Hikari all the way to the hospital. Revy, maybe you're the toughest girl on the current roster, and maybe I looked like a Future Wife instead of a Female Fighter, please, don't ever underestimate me. I'm a former AWF Womens Champion and that's saying something about myself. Tonight, you'll see what I can do to you and after that, it will be your turn next Ruki." Tohru answered before leaving Sakura.

(Promo)

"_This is a First Round Match in the Womens Championship Tournament!"_

_Two girls worked hard to earn their spot to this PPV..._

_(shows Revy defeating Izumi Orimoto and Tohru defeating Ruki)_

_But only one shall escape with the belt!_

_(shows Revy bashing Tohru's head with her gun at AWF-XFWA Supershow)_

_Will the Gunslinger of Black Lagoon retain?_

_(shows Revy Pedigreeing Hikari Yagami onto the cold floor to win the title)_

_Or will the lone female of the Sohma Dynasty reclaims her title?_

_(shows Tohru forcing Hikari Hanazono to tap out to advance to the finals)_

…

_(shows a picture of Revy holding the Womens title on the left and Tohru Honda on the right) AWF Womens Championship Match: Revy defends against Tohru Honda!_

…

(Promo)

"Man I love our new NJPW Styled Video Packages!" Klein cheered.

"The following in the Womens Championship Tournament Finals which is scheduled to be a Falls Count Anywhere Match for the AWF Womens Championship!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

(Who I Am by Jim Johnston Plays)

"There she is folks, your current champion, which is also quite popular by the Internet Wrestling Community, Black Lagoon's Gunslinger herself, Revy." Taku pointed.

"You can say Ruki's the one who sent Hikari to the hospital, but think about this: If Revy didn't Pedigree Hikari onto the cold floor, she won't have to stay in the hospital for a long long time." Klein explained.

(New Foundation by Jim Johnston Plays)

"And there she is folks, the former Womens Champion, the lone female of the Sohma Dynasty, Tohru Honda." Taku pointed.

"Aside from Revy going berserk and bashes Tohru's head with her gun at AWF-XFWA Supershow, this match will have Tohru trying to avenge Hikari by beating Revy for the title here tonight." Klein explained.

"Introducing the challenger, representing the Sohma Dynasty, Tohru Honda!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers. "And her opponent, representing the Black Lagoon, she is the reigning and defending AWF Womens Champion, Revy!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

(Bell Rings)

The two stares at each other in the middle of the ring until Revy slaps Tohru to the face, then yelling "You're Nothing Bitch!" towards her. Tohru then responds by tackling Revy down onto the mat before slamming her head onto the mat multiple times until Revy manages to rake Tohru's eyes. With Tohru temporally blinded, Revy from behind lifts her up and plants her down onto the mat with a Russian Leg Sweep. After stomping her multiple times, Revy drags Tohru all the way to the ropes before leaving the ring and picks up a Steel Chair from under the ring. After pulling Tohru's head onto the ring apron, Revy smashes her face with the chair! After that she places the chair on Tohru's face, climbs the ring apron and damages her with a Double Leg Drop onto the chair! After Tohru fell onto the floor, Revy goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Tohru kicks out.

Pissed at her kicking out, Revy proceeds to choke Tohru while yelling out, "Cry Bitch! Cry!" After that she picks Tohru up and sets to sam her face first onto the announce table, but Tohru manages to nail an Elbow Tackle onto Revy's gut before slamming her face onto the announce table instead. After placing Revy on the table, Tohru climbs onto it as well before picking Revy up and sets for a Suplex onto the cold floor. But Revy manages to punch Tohru's ribs several times before lifting her up and sets for a Piledriver onto the floor. Tohru however manages to escape from Revy before grabbing her from behind and throws her onto the barricade with a German Suplex! She then goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Revy kicks out.

"This place is chaotic! Look out!" Klein shouted as Tohru drags Revy away from the announcers table.

She then lifts Revy on her shoulders before going to ram her face first onto the Ring Post, but Revy slips away before pushing Tohru crashing onto the Ring Post from behind. As Tohru turns around, Revy plants her with a Jawbreaker followed by an Inverted DDT onto the cold floor! After throwing Tohru into the ring, Revy picks up a Kendo Stick from under the ring before entering the ring with it. With Tohru on the crawling position, Revy proceeds to bash her head with the Kendo Stick before turning her around and goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Tohru kicks out.

Revy gets up and blasts Tohru's gut multiple times with the Kendo Stick before throwing it away. As Tohru's holding her gut in pain, Revy leaves the ring and picks up a table from under the ring before opening it. She then grabs another table and enters the ring with it. While Tohru slowly gets up on the corner, Revy leans the table on her corner before charging towards Tohru's corner and drives the back side of her head with a Running Knee Strike. After picking her up and slamming her onto the corner, Revy blasts Tohru's face with several elbow smashes followed by several Battering Rams onto her gut. With Tohru seemed completely weaken, Revy then lifts her up on her shoulders and goes to ram her through the table. Tohru however manages to slip away and as Revy turns around, Tohru kicks her to the gut before driving her face first onto the mat with a DDT.

"DDT onto the mat! Now Tohru has the chance to catch a breath and recover!" Klein reacted.

As Revy crawls towards the ropes, Tohru slowly gets up before waiting for Revy to get up. As Revy gets up, Tohru grabs her from behind and plants her with a Triple German Suplex combo and once Revy gets up again, Tohru lifts her up and plants her with a Samoan Drop. She then picks up the Kendo Stick and once Revy's on a crawling position, Tohru wrecks her head from behind with it! After turning Revy around, Tohru grabs her legs and puts her on the Sharpshooter!

"Sharpshooter! Will Revy tap out like a bitch with that Submission Hold?" Klein reacted.

"Not yet! Look!" Taku responded as… Rookie Revolution's Ruki Makino charges towards the ring. "Remember that not only the RR has an agenda to win any titles, but also Ruki got herself eliminated by Tohru during the first round!" he reminded.

After sliding into the ring and before she could even get up, Tohru smacks Ruki's back multiple times with the Kendo Stick before picking her up and throws her out of the ring! She then turns around and picks Revy up before nailing her with a Saito Suplex followed by the Sharpshooter. Ruki, with a chair in hand, smacks Tohru from behind with it and once Tohru's on a crawling position, Ruki smacks Tohru multiple times with the chair. She then smashes Revy with the chair before stealing one of her guns.

"Not the gun! Ruki's going to end this match with a draw!" Taku exclaimed.

After Tohru gets up using the ropes and turns around, Ruki sets to smash her face first with the gun. But Tohru counters with a Back Body Drop instead. Fortunately for Ruki she manages to hold on the ropes and once she stands on the ring apron, Tohru sends her falling through the table with a Dropkick. She then turns around and gets her head bashed by Revy with her other gun! After picking up the leaned table and opens it in the middle of the ring, Revy places Tohru on the top of the table before climbing it, picks her up and Pedigrees her through the table! After turning Tohru around, Revy goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner and STILL your AWF Womens Champion, Revy!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"If it wasn't for Ruki in the first place, the match might end early and Tohru might walk away with the title! But instead we got this!" Klein complainted.

"Not this guys, look!" Taku pointed as Ruki, with a bag on her hands, enters the ring and looks at Revy as Revy rolls out of the ring with the belt before leaving them. After looking at Tohru who's in severe head pain, Ruki opens the bag… and pours many Thumbtacks!

"Not the Thumbtacks… Not The Thumbtacks!" Klein shouted.

"I believe this is a warning to the entire Female Roster! The Rookie Revolution are sending a message to the AWF Girls here!" Taku observed as Ruki picks Tohru up…

… AND PLANTS HER WITH THE WIDOW'S PEAK ONTO THE THUMBTACKS!

"Good God! My God! Not only Tohru's head are currently f—ked up, but also her back as well!" Klein exclaimed.

"There you go folks, a message by the Rookie Revolution towards the other girls on the AWF Roster. Not only she took out Hikari Yagami, but also Tohru Honda as well." Taku pointed. In the ring, Ruki stands triumphly while raising her arm, showing her RR Armband which leads to many boos by the crowd.

(Locker Room)

We can see the Rookie Revolution members Taiki Kudo, Zenjirou Tsurugi and Shinji Ikari watching the match on TV.

"Oh yeah! Way to go Ruki!" Zenjirou cheered.

"Well guys, what do I say? Recruiting Ruki to the RR is the best idea I could ever had! Now we're our on female representive for the RR-AWF!" Taiki said.

"Damn right your idea is great! With your leadership, we'll conquer AWF in no time!" Shinji replied.

"More like later on tonight. Remember Shinji, win this match and the RR will dominate this company! And you will be promoted as well! Promise me that you'll beat Simon tonight will you?" Taiki asked.

"No problem. With the RR's armband equiped, I swear that I will never let you guys down. I will take AWF into a higher level!" Shinji promised.

"That's the spirit dude! Now let's go and grab some more drinks! We wasted all of them by watching Ruki destroying Tohru alone!" Zenjirou suggested.

"Great idea! And let's invite Ruki to watch the show as well! Tonight is our night baby woo!" Taiki cheered before the RR leaves the locker room.

(Promo)

_We can see Team HeroKazu on a Press Conference._

"_First of all thank you for being here on ths Press Conference." an interviewer said._

"_Heh, no prob! At least we're here, unlike the Elrics who won't sit if their lifes were hanging on it." Hirokazu answered._

"_Okay. First question, how tough is your journey to become the No. 1 Contenders for the Tag Team belt?" _

"_Bloody tortureous! First we have to handle 'The Pretty Boys Club' and the 'Fat and the Tiny Café'… (shows Team HeroKazu vs Sohma Dynasty vs Junpei/Tomoki) Then we have to handle 'The N-a and the Milk' and 'The Two Balloonbellies'… (shows them vs Black Lagoon vs SJ Alliance) Seriously, it's like Nazirul hates our guts for no reason." Hirokazu answered._

"_What do you think about the Elric Brothers?_

"_Well…"_

"_Kenta, let me do all the talk." Hirokazu interupted. "(ahem) Ah yes, the Elrics. First debuted in CASZ, then gets signed to AWF as one of the first animes in the company, then won Animated's nXt and now they're signed to UCA. It maks me sick really. The only reason why they're popular and favored to win all the Tag Team belts in this planet is that they're popular via Adult Swim! If it wasn't for that channel, they would be on 4 Kids renamed 'The Magical Hand Clappers'. Face it Elrics, you two are so overrated it's beyond not funny! I mean who cares if you won the CASZ and AWF Tag belts? Who cares about your journey, your bonds and your… wait, no 'Your Mom' Jokes here. Sure, you're talented, but without the hype that those morons give about you two, you're way too inferior to go head to head with… The Greatest and Baddest Tag Team Duo in Digimon History, Team HeroKazu! Elric Brothers, tonight, we shall cut your heads off and sets a record for being able to beat the most popular brothers in Fiction Wrestling!" he continued._

"_If you win the belt, who will you celebrate it?" _

"_Well, since we're still kids, I guess a dozen of apple juices would work to replace those damned appetinis." Kenta replied._

"_Any message to the rest of the AWF Tag Teams"_

"_Well… To The Fatasses and Midgets, to the Pretty Boys, to the Gays and Butt Monkeys… and the Drug Sellers, and the… I can't do this…" Kenta said._

"_Leave it to me next time!" Hirokazu scolded. "My message to the rest of the Tag Teams? Simple: Beware of Team HeroKazu." He continued._

"_Any message to the rest of the Tag Teams in Fiction Wrestling?"_

"_Two words: Be Jealous!" the two replied at the same time._

"_Okay, thank you for your time." _

"_Great, let's go! This place stinks!" Kenta mocked before he and Hirokazu leaves the Press Conference._

…

_(shows picture of The Elric Brothers holding the Tag Team Belts on the left and Team HeroKazu on the right)_

_AWF Tag Team Championship Match: Elric Brothers defends the belts against Team HeroKazu!_

(Ring)

"The following Tag Team Falls Count Anywhere Match set for one fall! And it is for the AWF Tag Team Championship!" Yui announced.

(guitar riff)

_**Now Listen  
This ain't no make believe  
Come on  
Open your eyes and see  
Now get up  
Get up and follow me  
Cause I'm gonna show you what you future will be!**_

(Ain't Make No Believe by Stonefree Experince Plays)

"There they are folks, the two 'Young Stars of Shinjuku' themselves." Taku pointed.

"Hate them all you want folks, but their road to face the Elrics are impressive. Espacially due to the fact that their opponents are tough as hell." Klein explained.

(Born to Win by Mutiny Within Plays)

"And there they are ladies and gents, the Tag Champs in the flesh, The Elric Brothers!" Taku pointed.

_**Yeah!**_

"These two had won the Tag Team titles after a high risk 4 Way TLC Match at Anime Mania, and tonight they're going to prove that they are not paper champs by defending it against Team HeroKazu." Klein explained.

_**Some are born to fight  
Some are born to sin  
I ws born to light the fire  
All that you fear  
Some are born to fight  
I was born, I was born to win!**_

…

The song stopped as Team HeroKazu attacks them from behind while they're posing on the turnbuckle before pulling them down crashing onto the mat!

"Team HeroKazu aren't wasting any time here, and there's no way they're going to listen Yui announcing their names!" Klein reacted.

(Bell Rings)

After stomping the two brothers multiple times, Hirokazu puts Al on a sitting position before Kenta blasts Al's face with a Running Knee Strike. The two then picks the Elrics up and slams him onto the corner before kicking his gut multiple times. Kenta then went on a crawling position before Hirokazu climbs on him and nails Ed with a Poetry in Motion. After Irish Whipping Ed onto another corner, Kenta Irish Whips Hirokazu towards him before going for a Corner Clothesline. But Ed manages to kick Hirokazu away and once Kenta charges towards Ed, Ed tackles him away to the face before climbing the turnbuckle and knocks them down with a Flying Double Clothesline. Al then goes for a pin after nailing Hirokazu with a Shooting Star Elbow Drop.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Kenta stops the count.

The two brothers pick Kenta up and Irish Whips onto the ropes. Once Kenta bounces off the ropes while Hirokazu rolls himself to the ring apron, the Elrics then knocks Kenta down with a Double Dropkick. Ater turning Kenta around, Ed puts him on a Crossface while Al bounces off the ropes before blasting Kenta's face with a Baseball Slide. As the two turned around, Hirokazu leaps himself towards them from the top ropes before planting them with a Double Diving DDT!

"Double Diving DDT! What a move right there!" Klein exclaimed as Hirokazu goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Ed kicks out.

"It might knock Al out perhaps?" Taku asked as Hirokazu goes for a pin on Al.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Al kicks out.

"Needs more than that to knock The Elrics down." Klein reacted.

After Hirokazu puts Ed on an Armbar, Kenta gets up and smashes the arm with a Knee Drop. As Ed is holding his arm in pain on the lower ropes, Hirokazu bounces off the ropes and kicks Ed out of the ring with a Baseball Slide. After that he climbs on Kenta's shoulder before nailing Ed with a Diving Leg Drop! As Kenta turns around, Al plants him down with a Swinging Neckbreaker! He then grabs Kenta's legs and plants him with an Extreme Leg Drop before dragging him to the nearby ropes, went to the ring apron and goes for a Slingshot Senton. But Kenta moved away as Al crashes painfully onto the mat. Hirokazu then enters the ring and once he sees Al on a sitting position, he knocks Al down with a Front Dropkick before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Al kicks out.

Hirokazu then points Kenta towards Al before yelling 'Woo!' at him. After getting the message, Kenta drags Al to the middle of the ring and puts him on a Figure 4 Leg Lock. Hirokazu turns around and saw Ed getting up outside the ring before bouncing off the ropes and goes to knock him down with a Baseball Slide. But Ed catches Hirokazu's legs and pulls him down painfully onto the cold then rolls into the ring and stops Kenta from continuing the hold with a Double Leg Drop. As he sets for an Alchemy Kick (Trouble In Paradise) onto Hirokazu, he saw Kenta standing on the ring apron and kicks him down instead! Ed turns around and gets a kick to the gut followed by a Moonlight Drive by Hirokazu before he goes for a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Al stops the count.

Al picks Hirokazu up and Irish Whips him onto the ropes, but Hirokazu reverses the whip, sending him towards instead. After Al bounces off the ropes, Hirokazu sets for a Back Body Drop straight crashing onto Ed's lying body. But Al stops on his tracks and kicks Hirokazu to the face before bouncing off the ropes and plants him down with a Tilt-a-Whirl DDT. After picking Ed up, he and Al drags Hirokazu to the middle of the ring before they respectively plants him with a Double Leg Drop onto the face and an Extreme Leg Drop. Al then climbs to the top turnbuckle and sets for the Shooting Star Press…

… but Kenta pushes Al crashing shoulder-first onto the cold floor!

"Shoulder-first! Will this be an advantage for Team HeroKazu?" Taku exclaimed.

After Dropkicking Kenta down onto the floot, Ed leaves the ring and checks on Al who seems to has injured his shoulder. Hirokazu gets up and knocks Ed down with a Suicide Dive! After getting up, Hirokazu delivers several kicks onto Al's injured shoulder before picking Ed up and sets to slam his face onto the Steel Steps. But Ed manages to Elbow Tackle Hirokazu to the chest before grabbing his head and slams his face onto the Steel Steps instead. After throwing Hirokazu into the ring, Ed stands on the ring apron and sets for a Slingshot Senton. But Kenta grabs Ed underneath him and Powerbombs him onto the cold floor before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Ed kicks out.

After that, Hirokazu points his finger to the air and stands on the ring apron before planting Ed with… the Best Moonsault Ever!

"Best Moonsault Ever! Vintage Daniels!" Taku exclaimed as Hirokazu goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Al stops the count!

"So close! Al is still alive here folks!" Klein reacted.

The two Tamers pick Al up and slams him onto the ring apron before Hirokazu delivers multiple kicks onto his chest with 'No!' chants triggers everytime a kick connects. Kenta, after picking up a Steel Chair from under the ring, gives it to Hirokazu before telling him to 'Wreck his head off!', refering to Al. Hirokazu then goes for a Chair Shot, but Al manages to move away, causing Hirokazu to smash the ring apron instead. As Al crawls to the barricade, uses it to get up and turns around, Hirokazu goes for another Chair Shot. But Al kicks Hirokazu to the gut before picking up the chair and smacks his back multiple times with it. After that, Kenta, with a chair in hand, nails Al with a Chair Shot onto his spine before driving him face first onto the chair! After placing his head on the chair, Kenta wrecks him with a One-Man-Con-Chair-To!

"That's it! Al's got to be done after that Con-Chair-To!" Klein exclaimed as Kenta goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Ed stops the count!

"And this match will continue! So much back and forth here!" Taku reacted.

Kenta, pissed at Ed for stopping the count, throws him into the ring before entering the ring with a chair. After wedging the chair on the corner, Kenta picks Ed up and Irish Whips him onto the corner. But Ed reverses the whip, sending Kenta crashing back first onto the chair instead! After Monkey Flipping Hirokazu onto the middle of the ring, Ed places the chair on Kenta's chest and nails a Boom Drop onto it, damaging his chest in the process! Ed then saw Hirokazu on the top rope before picking up the chair and once Hirokazu leaps himself towards Ed from the ropes, Ed throws the chair face first onto him while he's in mid air! Once Hirokazu gets up, Ed knocks him out with the Alchemy Kick! As he walks towards Hirokazu, Kenta grabs his leg and pulls him down onto the mat before putting him on another Figure 4 Leg Lock!

"Nowhere to go! Both men excusted! Will Ed tap out here?" Taku exclaimed.

"Wait a minute! Look up there!" Klein shouted as… Al is on the top turnbuckle.

"Al's still alive, and here's his finisher!" Taku shouted as Al plants Kenta with the Shooting Star Press before pinning Kenta!

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here are your winners and STILL your AWF Tag Team Champions, The Elric Brothers!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"What a match from these two guys! They manages to go back and forth, but in the end, the Elrics retained!" Klein cheered.

"And the best part? There are few weapons used in this match! And yet I think this is our best match of the night!" Taku continued.

"With Team HeroKazu defeated, who's next to challenge the Elrics for the belts?" Klein asked to the audience.

"Well coming up next ladies and gentlemen, two Digidestineds, both fallen, but only one shall rise from the ashes once more." Taku announced.

(Promo)

_(shows Ash Ketchum defeated both Daisuke Motomiya and Takeru Takaishi at Anime Mania 2)_

"_Hear that Takeru? Hear those fans heckling us? Did you hear our fandom heckling us for our defeat?!" Daisuke asked angrily to Takeru as Takeru didn't answer. "What's the matter? Felling guilty already? Well you should be! Thanks to you, we got embarassed by a Pokemon Character of all things in this industry! What do you have to say about this huh? Say it!" Daisuke yelled._

"_SHUT UP!" Takeru yelled back. "You blaming me for our defeat? What about you? If I were you, I would kicked out of that Double Pinfall instead of praying for you to kick out instead! You said you're the Digidestined of Courage, replacing Taichi. But where in the hell are your Courage to kick out huh?" he asked._

"_And what about you? You're the Digidestined of Hope and yet you have abselutely ZERO Hope to kick out of a Pinfall! Thanks to your empty hope, we lost, Ash won, our fandom gets a red blush while the Pokemon fandom rejoiced like no tomorrow! And to think you're a Digidestined!" Daisuke answered._

"_You're a Digidestined too! Since you lost to Ash, that means you're unqualified on be a Digidestined! Why? Because a Digidestined will never, and I mean NEVER, lose to a Pokemon Character!" _

"_Blah blah blah! What a hypocrite! Since both of us lost to Ash, does that mean we're not Digidestineds? Tell me the answer Takeru! Tell me!" Daisuke demanded. "I'VE NEVER FELT EMBARASSED LIKE THIS IN MY ENTIRE LIFE AND IT'S ALL! YOUR! FAULT!" he yelled angrily before Takeru blasted his face with a mic._

…

_Two Digidestineds lost their spirits, souls and pride after Anime Mania 2..._

…

"_Before I begin, I, with everything inside me, would like to apologize for my lost to Ash Ketchum at Anime Mania. I'm serious. Eversince my lost, I felt embarassed and dirty. I felt like I completely lost my soul and the light inside my heart. This could have been avoided if Daisuke is the one who kicks out instead of asking for me to kick out. If he kicks out, you Digimon guys won't hide your face on a paper bag like that guy over there." Takeru pointed as the camera shows a Digimon fan with a paper bag on his head. "Daisuke Motomiya, you own me and the Digimon fandom an apology for losing to Ash. Get your lazy butt right here!"_

…

"_Alright Daisuke, let's make this easy and simple…"_

"_Easy and simple?" Daisuke interupted. "Easy and simple?" he repeated._

"_Yeah. We lost to Ash at Anime Mania and it's our own faults. Neither of us kicked out nor rolls away from Ash's Barbed Wire Frog Splash. What do you say Daisuke? Would you apologize to them and me?" Takeru asked._

"_I'll apologize to them." Daisuke answered as the crowd cheers. "But not to you!" he continued as the cheers turned heel as they transformed into boos. "You're the hero to them, not me! I'm just a decoy protagonist for Digimon 02! Our lost was our fault, not mine! Child of Hope my ass!" he ranted._

"_If you're just a decoy protag, then why are you wearing Taichi's old Googles? Plus, both of us are 02 Protags, not either of us. Therefore, we should blame ourselves for our lost at AMII." Takeru explained._

"… _but you're the Child of Hope right? Then why didn't you give the Digimon fandom a Hope by kicking out? You're pathedic Takeru and will always be that way! Because of you and your so called 'hope', we lost, Ash won and I got embarrased beyond belief! First you stole Hikari from me and now you helped Ash to not only steal your pride, but mine as well! As someone who's always being jealous at you, I hate you and I always hate you for everything you did! We lost and it's all your fault! Done! End of story! No forgiveness!" Daisuke said in anger as the crowd boos in disgust._

"… _if you want to blame me for our lost, then go ahead…. Because I hate you too!" Takeru replied before hitting Daisuke's face with the mic. The two then brawls against each other until many referees rushed to stop it._

"_Enough enough ENOUGH!" GM Nazirul shouted on the Titantron. "Blame each other all you want, but that won't solve anything! Instead, I have a brilliant idea! At our first PPV of the Season, one of your prides shall recover while another shall be trashed as it's going to be Daisuke Motomiya vs Takeru Takaishi… in a Last Man Standing Match! Winner smiles, loser cries!"_

…

_But tonight..._

_Only one of their prides shall be restored!_

_(shows Hikari Yagami being sent to the hospital after her No Holds Barred Match)_

_Will the 02 Goggle Head restore his dignity? _

"_As I was saying! (looks at the stage) Last week, Hikari got herself injured and you want to know who should be blame for her injury? No! Not Ruki or Revy, but rather, Takeru himself! I mean seriously Takeru, I know she wants that No Holds Barred Match. But since you LOVED her so much, why didn't you force her to remove her decision to do that match? You let her injured Takeru. You didn't deserve to have her on your side let alone having the pride to represent yourself as a Digidestined! You're nothing but a irresponsible jackass! You ruined Digimon's replutation and you almost killed your own girlfriend! You're a loser Takeru! You will always be the worst Digidestined in history!" Daisuke shouted_

_Or will the Child of Hope reactivates his hope?_

_Back to the brawl, Takeru picks Daisuke up and throws him face first onto the wall before grabbing his Goggles and chokes him with it._

"_SAY THAT TO ME AGAIN DAISUKE! I DARE YOU! YOU RUINED MY PRIDE AT ANIME MANIA 2 AND YOU HAVE THE BALLS TO BLAME ME FOR HIKARI'S INJURY?! AT FIRST ROAD, I'LL SEND YOU TO HELL!" Takeru yelled angrily as numberous unused AWF Stars tries to stop Takeru from choking Daisuke._

…

_Last Man Standing Match: Daisuke Motomiya vs Takeru Takaishi!_

(Ring)

"So far these NJPW-like promos are great. Glad to see something new being tested here." Klein said.

"This is a Last Man Standing Match set for one fall!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

(I Walk Alone by Saliva Plays)

_**Yeah!**_

"Introducing first, from Odaiba, Japan, he is the 'New Child of Courage', Daisuke Motomiya!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

_**This television has a poison on it's breath  
This counter culture of both wicked lives and death  
It makes my eyes bleed everytime I turn around  
How will they all feel when I bring them to the ground? And I said**_

"Daisuke looked very serious here tonight in order to settle his score with Takeru." Klein observed.

"More like furious. We might see these two tearing each other apart here." Taku said.

(No More Words by Endeverafter Plays)

_**Don't you see the writing on the wall?  
You're in way over your head  
You're gonna drown in the things that you said**_

"And his opponent, also from Odaiba, Japan, he is the 'Child of Hope', Takeru Takaishi!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"And here comes the man who has been accused of stealing Daisuke's spotlight during the entire 02 Series." Taku pointed.

"I don't think Takeru's not going to waste any time here! Look out!" Klein shouted as Takeru sprints towards the ring and slides himself into it.

(Bell Rings)

After that, Takeru knocks Daisuke down with a Lou Thesz Press before slamming his head onto the mat multiple times. After that he stomps onto Daisuke's gut before grabbing his legs and plants him down with an Extreme Leg Drop. After leaving the ring, Takeru picks up a Singapore Cane, a Kendo Stick, two Chairs, a Table, a Trash Can and a Trash Can Lid from under the ring.

"Whatever you do folks, do not complain that this match is 'Garbage'. This match is personal for both men, and weapons are abselutely alowed here!" Klein warned.

After throwing all of the weapons into the ring and opening the table outside the ring, Takeru enters the ring only to get a Cheap Shot by Daisuke and his Goggles. He then picks up the Kendo Stick and proceeds to smash the living hell out of Takeru with it. After placing Takeru sitting on the corner, Daisuke places a chair on Takeru before delivering a Baseball Slide onto the chair, damaging Takeru in the process. After dragging Takeru to the middle of the ring, Daisuke orders the referee to start the count.

"1,2,3,4,…" Takeru rolls over and gets up on a Crawling Position.

With the Trash Can in hand, Daisuke orders Takeru to get up before wrecking his face with it. After looking at the table outside the ring, Daisuke picks Takeru up and throws him towards the table. But Takeru manages to hold on the ring and after standing on the ring apron, Takeru tackles Daisuke to the spine before going for a Slingshot Sunset Flip followed by a Sitout Pin. Once the two gets up, Takeru drops Daisuke down with a Drop Toe Hold before picking up a chair and smashes his back multiple times. After dragging Daisuke's head and upper body to the ring apron, Takeru places the chair on Daisuke before damaging him with a Slingshot Leg Drop onto the chair!

"Leg Drop onto the chair! And now Daisuke's getting himself placed on the table!" Taku reacted as Takeru places Daisuke on the table.

"Could we see an early Diving Hope (Swanton Bomb) here?" Klein asked as Takeru climbs to the top turnbuckle and goes for the Diving Hope….

… but Daisuke rolls away, sending Takeru crashing through the table himself!

"So close! If that connects, this match would have ended early!" Taku exclaimed. As Daisuke gets up while Takeru slowly getting up using the ring apron, he orders the referee to count.

"1,2,3,4,5…" Takeru manages to stand up.

Once Takeru turns around, Daisuke lifts him up and plants him down onto the cold floor with a Spinning Spinebuster. After looking at the Steel Steps, Daisuke went towards it and picks it up before waiting for Takeru to get up. After Takeru gets himself up, Daisuke proceeds to ram him face first with the Steel Steps! After dropping the Steel Steps down, Daisuke gives Takeru a 'Thumbs Down', yells, "You'll never be a leader!" picks him up and goes for the Powerbomb of Courage (Batista Bomb) onto the Steps. Takeru however manages to punch Daisuke's face several times before placing his legs on the ramp and stuns him with a Jawbreaker. As Daisuke walks backwards towards the ring apron, Takeru uses the Steel Steps to nail Daisuke with a Spinning Heel Kick! After slamming Daisuke's face onto the Steel Steps, Takeru picks up another chair from under the ring and smashes the back side of his head with it!

"Good grief! Will that knock Daisuke's brains out?" Klein exclaimed as the referee starts the count.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,…." Daisuke manages to stand up using the barricade.

After opening the chair, Takeru climbs on it and goes for a Dropkick onto Daisuke. But Daisuke moves away as Takeru Dropkicks the barricade instead. Once Takeru gets up, Daisuke catches him, delivers several Trapping Headbutts and drives him back first onto the Steel Steps with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex! He then drags Takeru all the way to the stage, picks him up, points to the cold floor and yells, "Remember this? Thanks to you, we lost our Light!" Before Daisuke could even throw him off the stage, Takeru blasted his spine with several Elbow Tackles before driving Daisuke onto the cold floor with a Cobra Clutch Bulldog!

"Bulldog onto the floor! Daisuke's done for here!" Taku exclaimed.

"Wait a minute! Takeru didn't had enough yet!" Klein shouted as Takeru climbs back to the stage….

… and delivers a Diving Hope from the top of the stage onto Daisuke!

"Diving Hope onto Daisuke and the cold floor! That has got to hurt!" Klein exclaimed as the crowd started to chant 'Holy Shit!' in response. Once the referee arrives to the scene, he starts the count while the two Digidestineds are slowly getting up.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,…." Both Daisuke and Takeru gets up!

Takeru kicks Daisuke to the gut and goes for the Twisted Hope (Twist of Fate), but Daisuke manages to push him crashing onto the barricade before grabbing him from behind and plants him onto the cold floor with a Belly-to-Back Suplex! After throwing him onto the ramp, Daisuke went to the ramp as well before dragging him all the way towards the ring. After the two are finally inside the ring, Daisuke picks up a Singapore Cane, rips Takeru's clothes and whips his back multiple times with it! After that he leaves the ring and picks up Yui's signature guitar.

"Not the guitar! Find another guitar down there please!" Klein begged as Yui tries to stop Daisuke from taking her guitar away. Daisuke however pushes Yui down (gaining him cheers from the 'K-ON!' Haters) before entering the ring with the Guitar.

Once Takeru gets up and turns around on the ropes, Daisuke goes for the Arcustic Equalizer. But Takeru boots him away to the face before grabbing him from behind and plants him with the Reversed Hope (Reverse Twist of Fate)! After giving the guitar back to Yui, Takeru takes off his shirt, climbs to the top turnbuckle and goes for the Diving Hope. But Daisuke rolls away as Takeru crashes painfully onto the mat! Once the two gets up, Daisuke blasts Takeru with a Spear before exiting the ring.

"Not her guitar again!" Klein shouted worrily. Fortunately for Yui, Daisuke decided to pick up a Guitar from under the ring instead.

"Thank Godness! And I thought we're going to see Yui crying here!" Taku said in relief while Daisuke waits for Takeru to get up. Once Takeru gets up and turns around, Daisuke goes for the Arcustic Equalizer. Takeru however manages to counter by kicking Daisuke to the nuts!

"Everything legal's here and… turn around!" Klein shouted as Takeru blasted Daisuke's face with the Arcustic Equalizer instead!

"Daisuke's knocked out! This might be a win for the Child of Hope!" Klein exclaimed.

"But wait! Takeru didn't had enough yet!" Taku pointed as Takeru picks up a Ladder from under the ring.

"If he has to end his business with Daisuke, he's going to risk his life at least once doing so!" Klein said as Takeru opens the ladder inside the ring. After that he climbs all the way to the top of the ladder.

"Oh no… you got to be kidding me?" Taku asked worrily.

"This is Last Man Standing folks! And here's an Insane Bump of the night!" Klein shouted. After standing on the top of the ladder, Takeru then wrecks Daisuke with a Diving Hope for the top of the ladder!

"Oh… My… GOD! What a risk taken over there!" Klein yelled as the crowd went nuts with louder 'Holy Shit' chants activated.

"God have mercy on these two! At least spare any one of them!" Taku begged after seeing the risky bump.

"I don't think not even God has the right to stop them tearing each other apart!" Klein replied as the referee starts the count.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,…"

… BOTH DIGIDESTINEDS GET UP!

"What?" Taku reacted.

"What?" Klein reacted.

"What?" Yui reacted.

"What?" the crowd reacted.

"What?" Stone Cold reacted.

"Yes!" Daniel Bryan reacted.

"EVER AGAIN!" Chris Jericho reacted.

"How on earth can those two standing up after all those attacks dished towards each other?" Klein asked in shock.

"It's not over for these two. Remember, only one of their pride can be fixed in this match!" Taku reminded.

Daisuke and Takeru, on different ropes, stares at each other before respectively picking up a Kendo Stick and a Singapore Cane. The two then had a sword fight with their weapons until Takeru blasts Daisuke's ribs to cheers. Daisuke then blasts Takeru's ribs, gaining him boos in the process. The two then wrecks each other multiple times until Takeru busts Daisuke wide open with a Cane Shot onto his head. After closing and dropping down the ladder, Takeru places Daisuke on it before climbing to the top turnbuckle and goes for the Diving Hope. But Daisuke rolls away as Takeru crashes painfully onto the ladder! After getting up, Daisuke opens the two chairs in the middle of the ring before lifting Takeru up…

…. AND DRIVES HIM ONTO THE CHAIRS WITH THE POWERBOMB OF COURAGE!

"Powerbomb onto the chairs! And without any more energy, I think Takeru is finally done!" Klein exclaimed. Daisuke then climbs to the top turnbuckle and yells, "Remember this? This is the reason why we're fighting here!"

"He's going for the same move that Ash used to ruin their prides at Anime Mania 2!" Taku pointed as Daisuke blasts Takeru with a Frog Splash!

"Frog Splash! And I believe all the blame for Digimon's defeat at Anime Mania 2 are now inside Takeru's record instead of Daisuke's!" Klein exclaimed as the referee starts the count.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,…

…

"10!"

"And it's over! Takeru's hope are indeed over!" Taku reacted.

"Your winner, Daisuke Motomiya!" Yui announced as the crowd boos. Before leaving the ring, Daisuke yelled "You're no longer a Digidestined! You're a disgrace to us forever! You deserve this defeat! It's your fault! Enjoy being hated by everyone!" before leaving the ring.

"Well, I think Takeru's career will never ever recover from this…" Taku observed.

"Losing to a Pokemon character and then loses to his rival in a Feud Ending Match? You're right. Takeru's career is indeed over." Klein replied.

(Backstage)

We can see The Shounen Jump Alliance watching the PPV.

"Poor Takeru. From being a former champion to losing two Important Matches in a row. His career is done right there." Luffy said.

"If it wasn't fo Ash Ketchum winning at Anime Mania, none of this would happened. Hell, him Spearing my mentor after his retirement speech won't happen either!" Tsuna said.

"I know your feelings dude. Whoever thought Ash is a dickhead for damaging Takeru's career and ruined your mentor's retirement?" Luffy replied.

"Yeah. And tonight, I won't allow him to move one step futher. I will stop his goal and all of his stupid future 'Impacts'. After that, the AWF World title will be closer to me." Tsuna replied before leaving the locker room.

"Is it just me, or does this place feels… despressing?" Gon asked.

"An AWF Star's career got damaged to oblivion. Of course it's despressing. First losing to Pokemon, then losing his girlfriend thanks to the RR, and now he lost to his eternal rival. I can't imagine Takeru's feelings right now." Toriko answered.

"Well, we need some anti-despressants. Let me grab some sweets. That will always cheer people up. Plus, the next match on the card involves two cute Magical Girls! Instant cheerfulness, here we come!" Luffy cheered before leaving the Locker Room.

(Locker Room)

"… well… Yukiko Amagi here, representing the Inaba Investigators and please welcome my guest at this time, Nanoha Takamachi!" Yukiko announced as the crowd cheers. "Tonight, the first ever Divas Champion will be crowned. But first, what do you think about your opponent for tonight and can you defeat her?" she asked.

"Well… me and Sakura Kinomoto are like Sin Cara and Rey Mysterio. While Mysterio is Cara's mentor, Sakura is my mentor. Eversince our first match during last season, she took me under her wing. And I enjoyed every seconds training with her. I have a lot of respect for her and it's kinda sad to see her only in AWF. Seriously, she's underrated. Thanks to her, I've improved a lot these days. And tonight, I would be honored to wrestle her one more time in a dream match between Magical Girls. As for either I could beat her or not, it depends. But I'll promise you and her that I will put everything on the line for this match. I'll try my best to beat my own mentor and become the first ever AWF Divas Champion!" Nanoha answered before leaving Yukiko. Yukiko then encountered the Celestrial Being.

"Excuse me guys but what's your excuse for…"

"Attacking those two kids and that Super Robot pilot?" Lockon interupted. "Listen here, we're not giving up yet. That Japanese title will return back to our hands. So to Domon, Shinn, Flit and anyone else who thinks that they could be the next Japanese champion, beware of the Celestrial Being…" he warned before the two leaves her.

(Promo)

_Two Magical Girls has walked through challenges..._

_(shows Nanoha defeating Tzusa Sakurano)_

_And now they are here, facing off against each other... in a Dream Match for the title!_

_(shows Sakura defeating Asuka Langley Soryu)_

_Who will be the First Ever Diva Champion?_

_Will it be the Cardcaptor? _

_(shows Sakura defeating Misaka Mikoto)_

_Or will it be The White Devil?_

_(shows Nanoha defeating Shana)_

_(shows a picture of Sakura Kinomoto on the left and Nanoha Takamachi on the right)_

_AWF Divas Championship Match: Sakura Kinomoto vs Nanoha Takamachi!_

(Ring)

"The following is a Divas Championship Tournament Finals which is scheduled to be a Falls Count Anywhere Match to crown the first ever AWF Divas Champion!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

_**I'm a dreamer  
hisomu pawa**_

(Platinum by Maaya Sakamoto Plays)

"There she is folks, the former AWF Womens Champion." Taku pointed.

_**Watashi no sekai  
yume to koi to fuan de dekite'ru  
demo souzou wo shinai mono  
kakurete'ru hazu**_

"Despite being a veteran in this company, Sakura has a tough challenge to make it here on this PPV." Klein explained.

"Facing a bigger girl like Asuka and facing a newcomer like Misaka who nearly eliminated her form this tourney? Of course it's quite challenging for the Cardcaptor." Taku replied.

_**Haruka sora bibiite iru  
inori wa kiseki ni**_

(Eternal Blaze by Nana Mizuki Plays)

"And here comes Sakura's protégé herself." Taku pointed.

"First Sakamoto, now Mizuki? I swear our GM is loving every second of this right now." Klein observed.

_**Mayonaka no ao ni tokete  
Negereteku namida no tsubu  
Mayoi naku tsutsumikomu  
Nukumori ni deatta**_

"Nanoha's path to this PPV seemed lighter than Sakura's. First facing a newcomer named Tazusa and then a Flame Haze named Shana in the semis." Taku pointed.

"And now we're here folks, two girls with mutual respect going head to head to become the first AWF Divas Champion!" Klein finished.

"Introducing first, from Tomoeda, Japan, she is 'The Cardcaptor', Sakura Kinomoto!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers. "And her opponent, from Uminari City, Japan, 'The White Devil', Nanoha Takamachi!" she announced as the crowd cheers.

(Bell Rings)

The two girls look stands at the middle of the ring before the two shake each others hand in respect. After that the two lock each other up in a Collar-and-Elbow Tie Up until Sakura manages to put Nanoha on a Side Headlock. Nanoha then Elbow Tackles Sakura to the gut before grabbing her head and goes for a Cobra Clutch Bulldog, but Sakura manages to push Nanoha away. Once Nanoha bounces off the ropes, Sakura goes for a Lariat. But Nanoha dodges it before bouncing of the ropes and knocks Sakura down with a Tilt-a-Whirl Arm Drag.

"The match might be slow, but hey, these two are friends. If they were enemies, we would have our first Suicide Dive of this match." Klein reminded.

After looking at each other, Nanoha tries to catch Sakura, but Sakura quickly went behind Nanoha, grabs her and sets for a German Suplex. Nanoha however manages to move backwards, sending Sakura crashing onto the corner. After turning around, Nanoha delivers several Knife Edge Chops onto Sakura with 'WOO!' chants echoing everytime it connects. Sakura then grabs Nanoha and slams her onto the corner before delivering several kicks onto her chest with 'Yes!" chants echoing everytime it connects. After pulling Nanoha away from the corner, Sakura goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,…." Nanoha kicks out.

Sakura goes for a Sleeper Hold, but Nanoha manages to grab the ropes, changing Sakura's mind in the process. Once Nanoha gets up using the ropes and turns around, Sakura throws a kick onto her. But Nanoha catches the kick before planting Sakura down with a Dragon Screw. Sakura then rolls herself to the ring apron before getting up only to have Nanoha grabbing her and sets for a Suplex back into the ring. Sakura manages to push Nanoha away with a Jawbreaker before climbing the top rope and leaps towards her. As Nanoha catches her, Sakura nails her with a Hurricanrana Pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Nanoha kicks out.

Once the two girls gets up, Sakura goes for a Lariat, but Nanoha dodges it before grabbing her from behind and plants her down with a Russian Leg Sweep. She then jumps through her, leaps to the second rope and goes for a Springboard Moonsault, but Sakura raises her knees, sending Nanoha crashing painfully onto it. After picking Nanoha up, Sakura Irish Whips her crashing onto the corner before nailing her with the Cardcaptor Shuffle (Handspring Back Elbow Smash) followed by a Cobra Clutch Bulldog. Nanoha however manages to push Sakura away from the Bulldog and once Sakura turns around, Nanoha knocks her down with the Rising Heart (Chick Kick) before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Sakura kicks out.

"And no Befriending occurred so far." Taku observed.

With Sakura on a lying position, Nanoha climbs to the top turnbuckle and goes for a Diving Leg Drop. But Sakura rolls away, forcing Nanoha to crash painfully onto the mat and once Nanoha's on a sitting position, Sakura gets up and knocks her down with a Front Dropkick. After picking Nanoha up, Sakura sets for the Cardcaptor Release (K2). But Nanoha manages to grab Sakura's leg and plants her down before putting her on a Cloverleaf!

"Cloverleaf locked in! Will this be a 'Befriending' Moment?" Klein exclaimed. After a few seconds, Sakura manages to grab the ropes.

"Maybe not. And maybe it's No DQ, but Nanoha isn't insane enough to continue the hold despite Sakura already holding the ropes." Taku observed.

As Sakura gets up, Nanoha goes to Clothesline her out of the ring. But Sakura manages to throw Nanoha out of the ring with a Back Body Drop instead. Fortunately Nanoha manages to hold on the ropes and after standing at the ring apron, she catches Sakura's kick and plants her leg first onto the second rope with a Dragon Screw! While Sakura slowly gets up with one of heg legs seemed to be injured, Nanoha climbs to the top turnbuckle. Once Sakura gets up, Nanoha knocks her down with a Missile Dropkick before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Sakura kicks out!

"This match is great, and there's no weapons used here at all for now!" Klein observed.

While Sakura slowly gets up, Nanoha sets for the Starlight Breaker (Mickie-DT). Once Sakura gets up, Nanoha goes for a kick only to be catched before Nanoha uses her other leg to knock Sakura down with a Dragon Whip. She then goes for the Rising Heart, but Sakura dodges it before catching Nanoha and plants her onto the mat with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex. After kicking Nanoha to the gut, Sakura manages to plant her down with the Cardcaptor Release before going for the pin.

"The referee counts, "1,2,…" Nanoha kicks out!

"Another kick out! Both girls are not giving up that easily!" Klein reacted.

After turning Nanoha around, Sakura went to the top rope and once Nanoha's on a crawling position, Sakura goes for a Springboard Leg Drop onto Nanoha's head. But Nanoha manages to move away, sending Sakura crashing onto the mat. As Sakura's on a sitting position, Nanoha gets up, kicks her back several times and blasts her with a Neck Snap! Once Sakura gets up, Nanoha kicks her to the gut and plants her down with the Starlight Breaker!

"Starlight Breaker! Will this be enough?" Taku exclaimed as Nanoha goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"And it did!" Klein reacted.

"Here's your winner and the FIRST Ever AWF Divas Champion, Nanoha Takamachi!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"Not only Nanoha has 'Befriended' her mentor tonight, but also sets history as the first title holder for the new AWF Divas Championship!" Klein cheered.

"What a match from these two girls. I knew that this match won't have weapons involved since they don't hold grudges against each other." Taku observed.

Back in the ring, Nanoha, with the new belt on her shoulder, offers an assist to Sakura in which Sakura accepts. Once Sakura gets up, she and Nanoha look at each other until she decided to raise her hand to the air.

"Congratulations to the White Devil for winning the belt, and now… wait a minute!" Klein shouted as…

… Shana and Misaka Mikoto ambushes Nanoha and Sakura from behind!

"Those two girls are out of the Tourney all thanks to Nanoha and Sakura, and now they want payback!" Taku explained as Shana plants Nanoha with the Fuzetsu (Rayne Drop) while Misaka plants Sakura with the Railgun (Stratusphere)! Shana then picks up the belt before raising it to the air, allowing many boos to flow towards her. After that she gives the belt to Misaka in which Misaka does the same thing as well. While Shana yells out 'URUSAI! URUSAI! URUSAI!' to the crowd, Misaka rubs Nanoha's face with the belt before doing the same thing towards Sakura. After dropping the belt, Misaka and Shana leaves the ring.

"Looks like those 2 wants the title. Well, looks like Nanoha will have someone to 'Befriend' with until our next PPV." Klein observed.

"The question is, which one out of those 2 wants the title the most? Shana or Misaka?

(Backstage)

"Matou Sakura once again for AWF Backstage Crew, and this time please welcome, Ash Ketchum!" she announced as the crowd boos. "Tonight, you'll be facing the man who 'Received The Torch' from Nobita 72 Hours after Anime Mania II, Sawada Tsunayoshi. What do you think about this?" she asked.

"You know what I think? Simple. Tsuna can carry as many torch that says 'Hello! I'm the next Top Star!' as he wants, but that doesn't change the fact that he's not and NEVER will be the future of AWF. I'm the man who embarassed Digimon by beating BOTH Daisuke and Takeru at Anime Mania II, and that archivement will always be better than beating your own mentor. Not only that, I Speared Tsuna's mentor 72 Hours later and a few weeks later, I knocked his brains out by Piledriving him off the stage! Tsuna, you're lucky that you didn't end up inside a hospital after that Piledriver. But tonight, your luck is over. Hope you got your 'Dying Will' tonight, because I'm going to suck it all away from you and push myself one step closer into making the biggest 'Impact' of them all. And that 'Impact' is winning the AWF World Championship." Ash answered before leaving Sakura.

(Promo)

_Two men..._

_(shows Ash defeating both Daisuke and Takeru at Anime Mania 2)_

_With their own future goals..._

_(shows Tsuna defeating Nobita Nobi at Anime Mania 2)_

_But only one can stood a chance to drop an impact!_

…

"_And after I defeated both of them, I've noticed that my victory over them are completely overshadowed by the news Nobita losing his career. And what better way to make an impact by Spearing him! That's right! I'm making an impact! I'm making a statement by Spearing Nobita! And that Statement is too simple for you morons to handle. I'm the future of this company, not Tsuna! There's a reason why Nazirul hired me back! He sees potential in me! And I exposes that potential to those Japanese by beating 2 Digidestineds and took out Nobita for good! Now that my impact is so great that it shooked the AWF Fandon, I've decided to make another impact that shall put AWF into an earthquake. And that folks is to regain the AWF World Championship!"_

…

"… _You attacked by mentor two weeks ago and I won't let you get away until I managed to avenge him." Tsuna reminded._

"_Are you kidding? You still wanted to avenge your mentor? Get lost kid, I'm making an impact during that time and I'm going to make another, by winning the title." Ash replied._

"_I promise Nobita that I will be the new Face of this Company! And to be the new Face of this company, I'm going to do something that Nobita has done before…. Winning the AWF Championship from Simon." Tsuna explained as the crowd cheers._

"_So while you're going to win the title for Nobita, I'm going to win the title for myself?" Ash asked as Tsuna nods. "Boy we have different agenda and views. It doesn't matter though because…"_

"_The road for Simon's title doesn't involve the RR Ash! It only involves you and me. I'm going to beat you and then chase the title! And I don't give a damn if RR managed to win the title!" Tsuna vowed as the crowd cheers._

…

_Will Tsuna make his mentor proud? _

_(shows Tsuna and Nobita during Nobita's Farewell Speech)_

_Or will Ash make another impact?_

_(shows Ash Spearing Nobita before showing him Piledriving Tsuna off the stage weeks later)_

…

_(shows a picture of Sawada Tsunayoshi on the left and Ash Ketchum on the right)_

_No.1 Contenders Match: Sawada Tsunayoshi vs Ash Ketchum!_

(Ring)

(Cult of Personality by Living Colour Plays)

_**Look in my eyes  
What do you see  
The Cult of Personality  
**_  
"This is a No. 1 Contenders Match for the AWF World Championship! Introducing first, representing the Vongola Family, Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

_**I know your anger  
I know your dreams  
I've been everything you want to be  
I'm the cult of personality**_

"At Anime Mania, a star was born after defeating a possible Legend, and that star's name is Tsuna." Taku explained.

"After an emotional batter between the Teacher and Student, Tsuna stands triumph and puts his mentor Nobita into a retirement which leads us to a new era in AWF." Klein continued.

_**You think you know me?**_

(Metalingus by Alter Bridge Plays)

"And his opponent, from Pallet Town, he is the 'Rated 'R' Pokemon Trainer', Ash Ketchum!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

_**On this day I see clearly  
Everything has come to life  
Better place in a broken dream  
And I'll leave it all behind**_

"Before Nobita could finish his walk to retirement, incomes this man." Taku explained.

"Ash ruined the moment by Spearing Nobita, thus leading us to this battle between two men who wants to be the new star for this company." Klein continued.

(Bell Rings)

The two stands at the middle of the ring and stares at each other until Ash pushes Tsuna away in which Tsuna replies with the same push. Ash then throws a a Lariat, but Tsuna dodges it and once Ash turns around, Tsuna kicks him to the gut before grabbing Ash's head and delivers several Knee Strikes onto Ash's face. Tsuna then bounces off the ropes and charges towards Ash only to have Ash catching him before planting him with a Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker before going for a quick pin.

The referee counts, "1,…" Tsuna kicks out.

After leaving the ring, Ash pulls Tsuna's head to the ring apron before delivering several punches onto his face. After that he climbs to the ring apron and drops him with a Leg Drop onto his upper body. Once he pulls Tsuna down to the floor, Ash stomps him multiple times before picking up a Kendo Stick from under the ring and wrecks his gut with it several times. After throwing Tsuna back into the ring, Ash climbs to the top turnbuckle and once Tsuna gets up, Ash plants him down with a Flying Neckbreaker before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Tsuna kicks out.

Ash picks Tsuna up and and slams him onto the corner before Battering Rams his spine several times after Foot Choking him. He then Irish Whips Tsuna crashing onto the other corner before going for a Running Battering Ram, but Tsuna moved away, sending Ash crashing shoulder first onto the ring post! Tsuna then picks Ash up, places him on the corner and delivers multiple kicks onto his chest before moving away and blasts him with a Running Knee Strike onto Ash's face followed by a Cobra Clutch Bulldog and a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Ash kicks out.

With Ash lying on the mat, Tsuna climbs to the top turnbuckle and goes for a Diving Elbow Drop. But Ash moves away as Tsuna crashes his elbow onto the mat. Once the two gets up, Ash plants Tsuna down with the Pokeball Catch (Edgecution)! Instead of going for the Spear, Ash leaves the ring and picks up a Steel Chair from under the ring. With Tsuna still lying on the mat, Ash proceeds to smash Tsuna's arm with the chair before delivering another. He then drops the chair before lifting Tsuna on his shoulder.

"He's going for it! He's going for a Piledriver straight to the chair!" Taku observed.

"Ash's going to Tsuna out with this one!" Klein explained.

Before Ash could even go for the Piledriver, Tsuna slips away before turning Ash around, lifts him up and sets for the Dying Will Zero (GTS). Ash however manages to slip away before grabbing him from behind and puts him on a Full Nelson Hold followed by a Full Nelson Backbreaker! After kicking Tsuna out of the ring with a Baseball Slide, Ash leaves the ring, picks Tsuna up and slams him face first onto the announcers table. Ash then goes for another, but Tsuna manages to Elbow Tackle Ash before grabbing his head and slams his face onto the table. After ramming Ash onto the ring apron, Tsuna kicks his chest multiple times before placing him on the table.

"Uh oh, I think we should leave!" Klein suggested.

"You're right! Tsuna's going all out here!" Taku replied as the two leaves their booth while Tsuna climbs to the top turnbuckle.

"I hope our table is Japanese! I don't want to lose our table!" Klein hoped. After raising his fingers to the air, Tsuna destroys Ash with a DIVING ELBOW DROP THROUGH THE TABLE! "Our Table!" Klein cried as the crowd went nuts chanting 'Holy Shit!' while Tsuna goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Ash kicks out!

"Ash kicked out! Tsuna needs more than this to put the Pokemon Trainer down!" Taku reacted.

After being surprised at the kick out, Tsuna throws Ash into the ring before picking up a Steel Chair from under the ring and enters the ring with it. With Ash on a crawling position, Tsuna goes for a Chair Shot onto Ash's face. But Ash counters with a Low Blow! With Tsuna on a kneeling position, Ash picks up the chair and wrecks Tsuna's head with it! After placing Tsuna's head on the chair, Ash picks up the other chair before blasting Tsuna's head with a One Man Con-Chair-To!

"Con-Chair-To! Tsuna's head is as fried as a fried tuna!" Klein exclaimed as Ash goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Tsuna kicks out!

Pissed off at the kick out, Ash picks up a chair and sets to smash Tsuna with it. But Tsuna rolls away from the Chair Shots until he's out of the ring with Ash chasing him. Once Tsuna properly stands up and turns around, he kicks Ash to the gut before Suplexing him onto the entrance ramp! After turning Ash around, Tsuna proceeds to wreck Ash's back several times with the chair before picking him up and crashes him onto the barricade. After opening the chair in front of Ash, Tsuna leaps onto it before Clotheslining Ash into the audience seats!

"Into the seats! Now some fans can witness Tsuna's victory without having to wear binoculars!" Klein reacted as Tsuna goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Ash kicks out!

After throwing Ash onto the entrance ramp, Tsuna stands on the barricade before going for another Diving Elbow Drop. But Ash rolls away, sending Tsuna crashing his elbow onto the ramp! Once the two gets up and Tsuna turns around, Ash knocks him down with a Spear! Instead of going for the pin, he looked at the stage before dragging him all the way to it. He then lifts Tsuna on his shoulder before going to ram him face first onto the Minitron, but Tsuna slips away before pushing him onto the Minitron from behind! Once Ash turns around, Tsuna lifts him up and sets for the Dying Will Zero. But Ash slips away before turning Tsuna around and rakes his eyes. Once Tsuna recovers his eyesight, Ash bashes his face with a Pokeball!

"Pokeball from Ash's pocket! That has got to knock Tsuna out!" Klein exclaimed as Ash goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Tsuna kicks out!

"Tsuna's still alive! His Dying Will isn't over yet!" Taku reacted.

"Maybe that could drain all of his Dying Will Flames?" Klein pointed as Ash lifts Tsuna on his shoulder.

"You got to be kidding me?! He's going for a Déjà vu!" Taku shouted in horror.

"Ash's going to Piledrives him of the stage! Escape Tsuna, Escape!" Klein begged.

As the edge of the stage, Ash pointed the floor towards Tsuna before setting up for a Piledriver. But Tsuna manages to took something out of Ash's playbook by raking his eyes and slips away from him. Once Ash turns around, Tsuna blasts his jaw with a High Kick followed by a Belly-to-Back Suplex onto the stage! He then looks at the cold floor before lifting Ash up and went towards the edge of the stage…

"Is he… he's going to do it!" Taku observed.

"Tsuna's going to give Ash a taste of his own medicine! Look out!" Klein shouted as Tsuna PILEDRIVES ASH OFF THE STAGE ONTO THE COLD FLOOR!

"Piledriver! Off the Stage! Ash's Brain has got to be reduced into mush right there!" Taku exclaimed as the crowd went nuts, chanting 'Holy Shit!' and 'E-C-DUB!'. Tsuna, feeling excusted, goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"He got it! No. 1 Contender crowned here folks!" Klein cheered.

"Here's your winner, Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"After being neck to neck for destroying his mentor, Tsuna has finally defeated Ash and stops him from making another 'Impact' for himself!" Taku cheered.

"And with that victory, Tsuna is one step away from making his friends, family and mentor proud! And all he has to do now is winning the AWF World title from either Simon or Shinji!" Klein explained.

"Up next ladies and gentlemen, the Main Event for the evening! Simon the Digger defends his title from the likes of the Rookie Revolution and their representive, Shinji Ikari!" Taku announced.

(Promo)

_(shows Simon beating Taiki Kudo to become the new AWF World Champion)_

_After a chapter ended at Anime Mania..._

_(shows the Rookie Revolution heading to the ring 72 Hours after Anime Mania)_

_Another chapter begins for the Driller..._

…

"_Guess what Simon? You can call us names all you want. But let me tell you this. Thanks to you ending our feud, you've just started something bigger. Bigger than any challenges that you could ever have. Do you think you can stop us, the Rookie Revolution?" Taiki asked._

"_As a matter of fact, yes I can. When it coms to me, nothing's impossible. I defeated you at Anime Mania and I can beat this coward of a pilot (pointing to Shinji) as well." Simon answered. _

"_It won't matter Simon. Right now I'm going to spread the RR Propanganda in this company and who knows? Maybe everyone will be RR Members, forcing Nazirul to rename this company into 'Rookie Revolution Wrestling'? How are you going to stop us? You're obviously outnumbered!" Taiki said._

"_I defeated you and I can beat your lackeys. Espacially your butt buddy on your left (pointing to Zenjirou). If I have to stop the RR on my own, I will do it! Just Who The Hell Do You Think I Am?" Simon boasted._

"_If I were you Simon, I won't yell like crazy. I promise that one day, I will win your title, thus bringing a major title into RR's Trophy Room." Shinji said._

"_Make sure you keep that promise. Because I'm sure once we go back to the US, we will face each other for this title. As much as I hate you RR People, I wish you good luck, 'Third'." Simon said before leaving the ring. "What? No ambushing from behind?" he asked._

"_We're smarter than that Simon. Make sure you take care of yourself because one day, the RR shall destroy you and your title reign countesy of Shinji. Until then, beware." Taiki warned._

…

_Can Simon protect this title and avoid the RR from conquering Anime Wrestling Federation?_

_Or will Shinji win the belt, thus adding more power to the RR and allows them to dominate AWF?_

…

"_And… watch out!" Taku shouted as Zenjirou turns Tsuna up and kicks him to the gut before going for another Canadian Destroyer, but Simon grabs Zenjirou from behind and German Suplexes him 3 times before putting him on the Giga Drill Breaker (Crippler Crossface)_

"_The RR are getting a taste of their own medicine here tonight!" Klein exclaimed as Zenjirou taps out like crazy to no avail. Tsuna turns behind and gets a Spear by Ash before bashing Simon's head from behind with a Pokeball!_

"_Ash's not going to let Simon or Tsuna standing tall tonight, and now he's stomping their mudholes!" Taku exclaimed as Ash nails Simon with the Pokeball Catch (Edgecution). He turns around and saw Tsuna standing while holding his gut in pain before knocking him out with a Pokeball straight onto Tsuna's face._

"_Tonight, Ash has created another impact by taking out both Tsuna and the World Champion himself!" Klein exclaimed._

"_Speaking of impact, don't turn around Ash!" Taku warned as Ash turns around… and eats another Third Impact from out of nowhere by Shinji!_

"_Shinji has took out Ash! And now the RR Recruit stands tall tonight!" Klein exclaimed._

"_The RR may failed to stop Ash and Tsuna from getting the title, but on their bright side, Shinji manages to avenge them." Taku explained as the show ends with Shinji on the top turnbuckle doing the Orton-pose to the dusgust of many people in the crowd._

_(shows the RR raising their arms to the air, shouting 'Hail RR!')_

…

_(shows Simon the Digger with the AWF World title on the left and Shinji Ikari on the right)_

_AWF World Championship Match: Simon the Digger vs Shinji Ikari!_

…

(Ring)

"The following match is our Main Event of the evening! And it is for the AWF World Championship!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

(Burn In My Light by Mercy Drive Plays)

"There he is folks, the Third Child, the bright star of the Rookie Revolution, Shinji Ikari." Taku pointed.

_**The nebula rising about from the back of deceiving lies  
A new star is born now he brings you the light with his hands untied**_

"Shinji shocked the world by RKOing Simon at Anime Mania before showing his membership and loyalty to the RR, which leads Taiki to proclaim that Shinji shall bring the RR into it's peak." Klein explained.

_**They tried so hard to followed, but no one can  
Inside you're so hollow, you understand?**_

_**Hey! Nothing you can say!  
Nothing's gonna change what you've done to me  
Now it's time to shine  
I'm gonna take what's mine while you burning inside my light.**_

As the song stopped, Shinji stood in the ring, waiting for his opponent.

(Whatever by Our Lady Peace Plays)

"And there he is folks, our World Champion." Klein pointed.

_**There's no holding me back  
I'm not driven by fear  
I'm just driven by anger  
And you're under attack  
I'm just climbing up slowly  
I'm the one and only  
The tease the way the lie  
Stumble in your mind  
The fear, the hope inside  
They hit here! **_

"This is it ladies and gentlemen, Simon's chance to end his latest chapter to his journey. If he fails to retain his title, expect a Bad Ending in this company." Taku expained.

_**But whatever you need  
Ever you got  
Ever you want  
II'll take back again  
Whatever you need  
Ever you got  
Ever you want  
I'll take back again**_

As the song ends, Simon went to his corner and looked at Shinji after giving his belt to the referee.

"Introducing first, representing the Rookie Revolution, from Tokyo-3, Japan, he is the 'Third Child', Shinji Ikari!" Yui announced as the crowd boos. "And his opponent, from the Jiha Village, he is the reigning and defending AWF World Champion, Simon the Digger!" she announced as the crowd cheers.

(Bell Rings)

The two went to the middle of the ring and look at each other until Shinji slaps Simon to the face. Simon the replies with the same slap before Shinji pushes him away. Simon the kicks him to the gut before grabbing his head and delivers several Knee Strikes onto his head. After kicking him onto the corner, Simon delivers several Knife Edge Chops onto Shinji's chest until Shinji grabs Simon's throat, slams him onto the corner and delivers severa Knife Edge Chops of his own. After knocking Simon down with a Short-Arm Clothesline, Shinji goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Simon kicks out.

After stopping Simon multiple times, Shinji pulls his legs to the corner before leaving the ring and pulls his leg towards the ring post, sending him groin first onto the ring post. After picking up a chair from under the ring, Shinji proceeds to wreck Simon's legs with it before entering the ring, places the chair on Simon's face and damages his face with a Knee Drop onto the chair. After picking him up and slams him onto the corner, Shinji Uppercuts Simon before planting him with a Cobra Clutch Bulldog followed with a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Simon kicks out.

"Shinji's dominating so far, will this be an omen to come?" Taku observed.

After opening the chair in the middle of the ring, Shinji picks Simon up and Irish Whips him onto the ropes. But Simon reverses the whip, sending Shinji bouncing off the ropes instead before Simon plants Shinji down onto the chair with a Flapjack! Simon then goes for a Chair Shot, but Shinji rolls himself out of the ring and once Shinji gets up, Simon knocks him down with a Baseball Slide. With Shinji lying on the floor, Simon climbs to the top turnbuckle and plants him with a Diving Headbutt!

"Headbutt onto the floored Shinji! Simon's taking a lot of risk right there!" Klein reacted as Simon goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Shinji kicks out.

After picking Shinji up and slams him face first onto the barricade, Simon picks up a Singapore Cane from under the ring and proceeds to smash Shinji's back with it multiple times. After that he rams Shinji back first onto the ring apron before going towards him only to get kicked away to the face. Shinji then grabs Simon from behind and drives him onto the floor with a Russian Leg Sweep before picking him up and throws him into the ring. After entering the ring, Shinji puts Simon into a Crossface and after a minute or two, Simon manages to grab the ropes.

While Simon slowly uses the rope to get up, Shinji puts the chair near him before setting up for the Third Impact (RKO) onto the chair onto Simon. Once Simon turns around, Shinji goes for the Third Impact. But Simon manages to push Shinji away before Dropkicking him down. He then delivers an Inverted Atomic Drop followed by an Inverted Backbreaker and a Neckbreaker combo. He then climbs to the top turnbuckle and nails him with the Diving Headbutt! He then pulls Shinji to the middle of the ring and puts him on the Giga Drill Breaker (Crippler Crossface)!

"Giga Drill Breaker! This might put Shinji out of the match!" Taku reacted.

"He's winning this! He's…. look out!" Klein shouted as Taiki and Zenjirou charges towards the ring.

"Reinforcements are coming, and Simon's ready for them!" Taku observed as Simon, with a chair in hand, stops the RR on their tracks.

"I have a bad feeling about this. And I can sence an asspull coming soon." Klein said.

"Asspull? What asspull?" Taku asked as Simon turns around…

… and Shinji Third Impacts him from out of nowhere!

"RKO from out of nowhere! That's the asspull I'm talking about!" Klein reacted as Shinji goes for the pin. (A/N: Yes I'm mocking Randy Orton, please kick my head)

The referee counts, "1,2,…." Simon kicks out!

"Simon's still alive! He's not out yet!" Klein exclaimed as Shinji invites Taiki and Zenjirou to enter the ring.

"Now the RR are going to take the advantage of the No DQ Rule!" Taku observed. Once the RR hits the ring, they beat the crap out of Simon before Zenjirou picks Simon up and sets for the Xros Destroyer (Canadian Destroyer).

"And here comes Tsuna, the No. 1 Contender! Rescuring his opponent from the RR!" Taku reacted as Tsuna charges into the ring with a Baseball Bat. Zenjirou, with a chair in hand, goes for a Chair Shot onto Tsuna. But Tsuna manages to nail Zenjirou's spine with the bat first. Taiki goes to smash Tsuna's face with his Goggles, but Tsuna dodges the cheap shot before blasting Taiki's spine with the bat. With the 2 RR Members on their knees, Tsuna plants both of them down with a Double DDT! After throwing Zenjirou out of the ring, Tsuna nails the Dying Will Zero onto Taiki before Shinji, once again, from out of nowhere, Third Impacts him after Tsuna turns himself around!

"Third Impact! Tsuna's out!" Klein reacted.

"And now that leaves Simon! Shinji's once step closer to winning the title for the RR!" Taku observed.

"Come on Simon! Don't let yourself RKO'ed! The fate of this company is in your hands!" Klein begged. Unfortunately, as Simon gets up… "Third Impact! It's over! The RR has ruled AWF!" he exclaimed as Shinji goes for the pin

The referee counts, "1,…"

"2…"

"…"

Simon kicks out!

"What? I mean yeah! Simon kicked out!" Klein cheered

"The RR didn't win the whole thing just yet!" Taku continued.

Shinji, frustuated at Simon kicking out, called Zenjirou to enter the ring while he picks him up. As Zenjirou enters the ring, Shinji orders him to deliver a brutal chair shot onto Simon's head. Once Zenjirou picks up the chair, he goes for a Chair Shot…

… but Simon breaks free and avoided the chair shot, causing Zenjirou to smash Shinji's face instead!

"Zenjirou has screwed up Shinji's orders! And now Simon's taking advantage!" Taku reacted.

Simon catches Zenjirou and plants him with Belly-to-Belly Suplex before tackling Taiki who's on the ring apron down onto the floor. After throwing Zenjirou out of the ring crashing onto Taiki with a Back Body Drop, Simon finally puts Shinji into the Giga Drill Breaker! With no where to go and with no one to help, Shinji is forced to tap out!

"He taps! AWF has been saved!" Klein cheered.

"Your winner and STILL your AWF World Champion, Simon the Digger!

"Tonight is our night! The RR has finally being put to a halt all thanks to not only Simon, but also Tsuna!" Klein cheered.

"Speaking of Tsuna, look in the ring." Taku pointed as Simon and Tsuna looked at each other before Tsuna stares at the belt. After that, Tsuna leaves the ring before turning around and claps his hands to Simon.

"Simon my had retained the gold, but Tsuna's is currently hunting him down." Taku observed.

"With Tsuna as the No. 1 Contender, what will happen next? Can Simon retain the belt? Or will Tsuna fulfill his dream by winning it? Until this Thursday, this is the Accel Online Duo signing off!" Klein announced.

…

Match Results:

Taichi Yaegashi def. Masaru Daimon and Amata Sora (wins AWF Extreme title)

Seiji Sawamura def. Taichi Yaegashi (wins AWF Extreme title)

Domon Kasshu def. Shinn Asuka and Flit Asuno (retains AWF Japanese title)

Revy def. Tohru Honda (retains AWF Womens title)

Elric Brothers def. Team HeroKazu (retains AWF Tag Team titles)

Daisuke Motomiya def. Takeru Takaishi

Nanoha Takamachi def. Sakura Kinomoto (wins AWF Divas title)

Sawada Tsunayoshi def. Ash Ketchum (wins No. 1 Contendership for the AWF title)

Simon the Digger def. Shinji Ikari (retains AWF World title)

…

A/N: There you have it folks! AWF First Road has been finished!

What a ride I have to go through! With all the laziness and whatnot, I managed to do it! I've finally finished AWF's first PPV! Now I can enjoy a one week hiatus! :D

As for the Developmental Roster, I'm sorry but that is a secret. If I listed them, that would be a huge spoiler on who's going to debut in AWF. Sorry. :p

Until the next chapter (and an update on the roster list), please review!


	13. Episode 9: First Road Aftermath

Alright! After a week of hiatus, I'm back and ready to continue writing AWF!

Tonight, Simon the Digger shall defend his AWF World Title against the New No. 1 Contender, Sawada Tsunayoshi! Will Simon retain, or will Tsuna's dream came true?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

…

(_31__st__ May 2012)_

(Promo)

_(shows Simon and Shinji making their respective entrances)_

"_The following match is our Main Event of the evening! And it is for the AWF World Championship!"_

_(shows the two looking at each other until Shinji slaps Simon to the face. Then it shows: Simon slaps Shinji back, Shinji knocking Simon down with a Short-Arm Clothesline, Shinji pulling Simon's leg onto the corner, crashing him groin first onto the ring post, Shinji damages Simon's face with a Knee Drop onto the chair on top of his face, Simon sending Shinji crashing onto the chair with a Flapjack, Simon nailing Shinji with a Diving Headbutt, Simon destroying Shinji's back with a Singapore Cane, Shinji driving Simon onto the floor with a Russian leg Sweep, Simon pushing Shinji away to avoid the Third Impact (RKO) before putting him on the Giga Drill Breaker [Crippler Crossface])_

"_Giga Drill Breaker! This might put Shinji out of the match!" Taku reacted._

"_He's winning this! He's…. look out!" Klein shouted as Taiki and Zenjirou charges towards the ring._

"_Reinforcements are coming, and Simon's ready for them!" Taku observed as Simon, with a chair in hand, stops the RR on their tracks. As Simon turns around, Shinji nails him with the Third Impact from out of nowhere._

_The referee counts, "1,2,…." Simon kicks out!_

"_Simon's still alive! He's not out yet!" Klein exclaimed as Shinji invites Taiki and Zenjirou to enter the ring._

"_Now the RR are going to take the advantage of the No DQ Rule!" Taku observed. Once the RR hits the ring, they beat the crap out of Simon before Zenjirou picks Simon up and sets for the Xros Destroyer (Canadian Destroyer)._

"_And here comes Tsuna, the No. 1 Contender! Rescuring his opponent from the RR!" Taku reacted._

_(shows Tsuna taking out the RR until Shinji nails him with the Third Impact before showing Simon eating the same Finisher)_

"_Third Impact! It's over! The RR has ruled AWF!" he exclaimed as Shinji goes for the pin_

_The referee counts, "1,…"_

"_2…"_

"…"

_Simon kicks out!_

"_What? I mean yeah! Simon kicked out!" Klein cheered_

"_The RR didn't win the whole thing just yet!" Taku continued._

_Shinji, frustuated at Simon kicking out, called Zenjirou to enter the ring while he picks him up. As Zenjirou enters the ring, Shinji orders him to deliver a brutal chair shot onto Simon's head. Once Zenjirou picks up the chair, he goes for a Chair Shot…_

… _but Simon breaks free and avoided the chair shot, causing Zenjirou to smash Shinji's face instead!_

"_Zenjirou has screwed up Shinji's orders! And now Simon's taking advantage!" Taku reacted._

_Simon catches Zenjirou and plants him with Belly-to-Belly Suplex before tackling Taiki who's on the ring apron down onto the floor. After throwing Zenjirou out of the ring crashing onto Taiki with a Back Body Drop, Simon finally puts Shinji into the Giga Drill Breaker! With no where to go and with no one to help, Shinji is forced to tap out!_

"_He taps! AWF has been saved!" Klein cheered._

_(shows Tsuna and Simon staring at each other before showing Tsuna clapping his hands to Simon)_

"_With Tsuna as the No. 1 Contender, what will happen next? Can Simon retain the belt? Or will Tsuna fulfill his dream by winning it?" Klein asked_

…

_**Go!**_

_**Take your past and burn it up and let it go  
Carry on, I'm stronger than you'll ever know  
That's the deal, you get no respect  
You're gonna get yours  
You better watch your f-ing neck**_

_**I want domination  
I want your submission  
I've gotta roll the dice  
Never look back and never think twice**_

_**Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved!**_

(To Be Loved by Papa Roach Plays as the intro to AWF. Fireworks goes off on the Titantron, Flames bursts out of the stage and the camera circles around the arena, showing the crowd ready for the show holding multiple signs)

"Welcome everyone to AWF, 96 Hours after an amazing First Road PPV! We're your hosts the Accel Online Duo, Klein and Taku!" Klein introduced.

"We're live once again in Detroit, Michigan, and tonight, we will see another AWF World title match before we head down to Peach Creek!" Taku announced.

(Cult of Personality by Living Colour Plays)

_**Look in my eyes  
What do you see  
The Cult of Personality  
I know your anger  
I know your dreams  
I've been everything you want to be  
I'm the cult of personality**_

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"For 8 weeks, Tsuna and Ash were on each other's throat after Ash Speared Tsuna's mentor during the Season Premire of AWF S3." Taku explained.

"And last Sunday, between those two, it was Tsuna who creates an Impact by Piledriving Ash off the stage, giving him a taste of his own medicine." Klein continued.

"And since their match were a No. 1 Contenders Match, that means Tsuna is the next challenger for Simon's title." Taku finished as Tsuna, already in the ring, after hearing the crowd cheering for him for a few seconds, is ready to speak.

"You know, eversince I carried the torch that Nobita had gave me months ago, I realized that I have a huge responsibility. With that torch, it makes me as a future star of this company, just like what Nobita has been. At first I asked myself, 'How should I make myself a star?' after receiving that torch. But then came Ash Ketchum. (Crowd Boos) Eversince Ash Speared Nobita, I've decided that I'm going after him not only because of him, obviously, Spearing my mentor down, but also shine myself. Of course I'm shining myself! Ash is the same person who took out Daisuke Motomiya and Takeru Takaishi at Anime Mania 2! And last Sunday, I've managed to become a true Upcoming Star by beating the man who created 2 Impacts in a week. And that person is, no need to ask, Ash. And now with Ash out of my way and with a No.1 Contendership on my Contract, I'm not going to waste any time and call out the man who temporally put the Rookie Revolution into a halt last Sunday, Simon the Digger (Crowd Cheers). So Simon, come on here and talk like true mens." Tsuna called as the crowd cheers.

(Whatever by Our Lady Peace Plays)

"And there he is folks, the man who ruined the RR's hope to win the World title last Sunday." Taku pointed.

"Actually, it was him AND Tsuna that ruined the RR's hope, not Simon by himself." Klein corrected.

"Even if Tsuna helped Simon, at least it manages to save the title from the RR's hands." Taku replied as Simon's already in the ring.

"Did you just called me out? You, a guy who were a scaredy cat during your rookie days last season? A guy who keep yelling out your Tutor's name everytime you had a problem? I have to admit, you sure had the guts to call the World Champion out." Simon praised as the crowd cheers. "And now you're my opponent for the title. What do you want right now? Don't tell you're going to say that you're going to win the title from me simply because you had received the Torch from Nobita?" he asked as Tsuna nods. "Well Tsuna, in case you haven't noticed, I'm a fighting champion. Only those who are man enough that could stand head to head with me. Do you think you can go head to head with me?" he asked.

"Yes, I can and I will go head to head with you! Heck, I'll even go forward to shock the world by making you tap out!" Tsuna answered in confidence as the crowd cheers.

"Me? Tapping out to you? Pretty funny. But then again, you're a member of the Shounen Jump Alliance. Of course you're confident in a funny way. You can take out Ash as much as you can, but do I need to remind you who stopped the RR's path last Sunday?" Simon asked.

"Yeah. You and me! You should be grateful because if it wasn't for me, you'll get a 3 on 1 Beatdown and we would have the RR bragging about their victory right now instead of us talking to each other." Tsuna answered.

"I'm grateful that you helped me. But that doesn't change the fact that there's no way I'm going to go easy on you. Good guy or not, it doesn't matter. Because someday, when we go head to head for the title, I won't give you any chances. Got it?" Simon warned.

"Pretty good warning… for a Digger! Give me your best shot! I'm all for it!" Tsuna dared as the crowd cheers while the two go eye to eye until…

"Hold on! Hold on! Hold on there guys!"

… GM Nazirul appeared on the stage.

"For those who didn't know, next week, AWF will head to Peach Creek for a Supershow with PCUW. And we need a World Champion to represent AWF into the Supershow. I could have Simon representing AWF as the World Champ, but since you two has a lot of momentum after beating the RR and Ash respectively, I've decided that tonight, you two shall go one on one… for the AWF World Championship!" Nazirul announced as the crowd cheers. "Make the best man wins!" he said.

"Wait!" Tsuna interupted Nazirul's way to leave the stage.

"(turns around) If you're going to complain about being tired, don't bother. I need a champion at the Supershow and you two shall duke it all out to be the champ." Nazirul replied.

"No not that! We're not tired at all! What I want to say is… thank you for making this match! We'll promise to tear this arena down!" Tsuna vowed as the crowd cheers.

"Very well. Good luck on tonight's main event!" Nazirul said before leaving the stage.

"This is Huge Match folks! Simon defends his title against Tsuna, tonight for free!" Taku cheered.

"And the winner of this match shall represent AWF as the World Champion in the upcoming AWF-PCUW Supershow!" Klein cheered.

"Ladies and gentlemen let's go back to Last Sunday where Tsuna defeated Ash Ketchum for the No. 1 Contendership." Taku said.

_(Promo)_

_(Shows Tsuna and Ash making their entrances)_

"_This is a No. 1 Contenders Match for the AWF World Championship!"_

…

_(shows the two pushing each other. Then it shows Ash hitting a Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker onto Tsuna, Ash wrecking Tsuna's gut with a Kendo Stick, him nailing Tsuna with a Flying Neckbreaker from the top turnbuckle, Tsuna blasting Ash with a Running Knee to the face followed by a Cobra Clutch Bulldog, Ash moving away from Tsuna's Flying Ebow Drop, and lastly Ash nailing Tsuna with the Pokeball Catch [Edgecution])_

"_He's going for it! He's going for a Piledriver straight to the chair!" Taku observed._

"_Ash's going to take Tsuna out with this one!" Klein explained._

_(shows Tsuna escaping from the Piledriver before setting up for the Dying Will Zero (GTS). Then shows Ash sliping away from the DWZ before nailing Tsuna with a Full Nelson Backbreaker. The video then shows Ash slamming Tsuna face first onto the announce table, Tsuna ramming Ash onto the ring apron and Tsuna breaking the announce table with a Flying Elbow Drop)_

"_Our Table!" Klein cried._

_(shows Tsuna ready for a Chair Shot onto Ash only to get a Low Blow it shows Ash nailing a One Man Con-Chair-To onto Tsuna, Tsuna Suplexing Ash onto the Entrance Ramp, Clotheslining Ash into the Audience and after throwing Ash to the ramp, he goes for a Flying Elbow Drop. Then is shows Ash moving away from it before knocking him down with the Spear, Ash ready to ram his face onto the Minitron only to have Tsuna escaping before pushing him onto the Minitron, Tsuna going for the DWZ only to have Ash sliping away, rakes his eyes and bashes his face with a Pokeball. Lastly it shows Ash lifting Tsuna on his shoulders)_

"_You got to be kidding me?! He's going for a Déjà vu!" Taku shouted in horror._

"_Ash's going to Piledrives him of the stage! Escape Tsuna, Escape!" Klein begged. _

_As the edge of the stage, Ash pointed the floor towards Tsuna before setting up for a Piledriver. But Tsuna manages to took something out of Ash's playbook by raking his eyes and slips away from him. Once Ash turns around, Tsuna blasts his jaw with a High Kick followed by a Belly-to-Back Suplex onto the stage! He then looks at the cold floor before lifting Ash up and went towards the edge of the stage…_

"_Is he… he's going to do it!" Taku observed._

"_Tsuna's going to give Ash a taste of his own medicine! Look out!" Klein shouted as Tsuna PILEDRIVES ASH OFF THE STAGE ONTO THE COLD FLOOR!_

"_Piledriver! Off the Stage! Ash's Brain has got to be reduced into mush right there!" Taku exclaimed as the crowd went nuts, chanting 'Holy Shit!' and 'E-C-DUB!'. Tsuna, feeling excusted, goes for the pin._

_The referee counts, "1,2,3!"_

"_He got it! No. 1 Contender crowned here folks!" _

"_And with that victory, Tsuna is one step away from making his friends, family and mentor proud!" Klein cheered._

…

(Backstage)

We can see Tsuna walking until he encounters… Monkey D Luffy warming up.

"What ae you doing?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm warming up, can't you see?" Luffy answered.

"For what? Last time I checked, you don't have a match tonight." Tsuna wondered.

"Oh you'll see. By the way, congrats on your win Last Sunday! Tonight, make the SJ Alliance proud by winning the belt!" Luffy said.

"Will do dude! Give me five!" Tsuna replied before he and Luffy High Five each other before promising that he'll win the belt tonight.

"Man don't push yourself too hard. But at the same time, don't underestimate your opponent." Luffy adviced.

"Got that, now I'm off for a drink. What some?" Tsuna asked.

"No thanks. I'll drink later once you win the belt." Luffy answered.

"Well then… see you later!" Tsuna said before leaving Luffy.

(Ring)

We can see Seiji Sawamura already in the ring for his title defense.

"The following match is an Extreme Rules Match for the AWF Extreme Championship! Introducing first, he is the current AWF Extreme Champion, Seiji Sawamura!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"Last Sunday it was a Triple Threat Match for the Extreme title in which Taichi Yaegashi ended up being the winner." Taku explained as a video of Taichi winning the belt were shown.

"Sadly, his second reign were shorter than his first as Seiji managed to use the 24/7 Rules to walk out from the First Road Pre-Show as the champ." Klein continued.

"And according to Seiji's Twitter, it seems that him and former champ Masaru Daimon had already planned Seiji's title win last Sunday, which makes both of them fellow Delinquents" Taku finished.

(Ole by The Bouncing Souls Plays)

(Backstage)

We can see Taichi warming up with Amata Sora next to him.

"Ready for the belt?" Amata asked.

"Damn right!" Taichi answered. "By the way, if I failed to get the belt, you'll go in for the kill." He said.

"Got it! Let's roll!" Amata cheered as the two went to the stage.

"And his opponent, accompanied to the ring by Amata Sora, Taichi Yaegashi!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"So far Taichi had two Extreme title reigns, and tonight, he has a chance to make his 3rd reign." Taku explained.

"And I sure even if Taichi wins the belt, Masaru could just enter the ring and win the belt, thanks to the 24/7 Rule." Klein replied.

"Well, at least Taichi has Amata as his backup. All we have to do right now is wait and see." Taku replied.

(Bell Rings)

The two circle around the ring until Seiji goes for a Lariat, but Taichi dodges it before grabbing him from behind only to get rammed onto the corner by Seiji instead. After delivering several Battering Rams onto Taichi's spine, Seiji climbs to the top turnbuckle and punches Taichi's face several times until Taichi pushes him down. As Seiji goes for a Clothesline, Taichi kicks him away to the face before climbing to the top turnbuckle and knocks him down with a Diving Crossbody followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Seiji kicks out.

Once the two gets up, Taichi manages to plant Seiji down with a Neckbreaker Slam before going to the ring apron and goes for a Slingshot Leg Drop onto Seiji. But Seiji rolls away as Taichi crashes painfully onto the mat. As Taichi's on a sitting position, Seiji gets up and blasts him with a running kick to the face. After leaving the ring and dragging Taichi to the ring apron, Seiji proceeds to pick up a chair from under the ring and wrecks Taichi's upperbody with it. After turning Taichi around, Seiji drives him face first onto the floor with an Elevated DDT!

"DDT onto the floor! Taichi has got to suffer from that!" Klein reacted.

After picking Taichi up, Seiji lifts him up and Powerbombs him onto the ring apron before picking him up once again and sets to Irish Whip him onto the Steel Steps. But Taichi reverses the whip, sending Seiji crashing onto it instead. Once Taichi gets up while Seiji's sitting near the Steel Steps, Taichi blasts him with a Baseball Slide! He then picks Seiji up and sets to Suplex him onto the Steel Steps, but Seiji manages to lift him up instead before driving him onto the floor with a Brainbuster!

"Brainbuster! Good God Taichi's brain are fried!" Klein reacted.

After throwing Taichi into the ring, Seiji stands on the ring apron while waiting for Taichi to get up. Once Taichi gets up, Seiji knocks him down with a Slingshot Shoulder Tackle. Once Taichi gets up again, Seiji goes for a Bicycle Kick. But Taichi catches it before planting Seiji with a Dragon Screw Legwhip. Once the two gets up, Taichi throws a kick in which Seiji catches it before Taichi kicks Seiji with a Dragon Whip. With Seiji standing dizzily, Taichi bounces off the ropes and knocks him down with a Swinging Neckbreaker and when Seiji's on a sitting position, Taichi knocks him down with a kick onto his face before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Seiji kicks out!

Taichi then sets up for Spike Brainbuster and once Seiji gets up, Taichi goes for it only to get a kick to the nuts instead. Seiji then lifts Taichi up, climbs to the top rope, and slams Taichi with the Awesome Bomb before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner and…" Yui then got interupted as Amata tackles Seiji down before punching his face several times.

"Amata's taking advantage of the 24/7 Rules! He's going for a second reign!" Taku observed. Amata then picks Seiji up and goes for the Angel's Descent (Royal Flush), but before he could go for the pin, Masaru Daimon charges towards the ring.

"Masaru's going to help out his fellow Delinquent! And Amata's going after him!" Klein reacted as Amata and Masaru exchanged blows until Masaru gained the upper hand before catching Amata, delivering several Trapping Headbutts and sends him onto the entrance ramp with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex! As Masaru sets for the Digital Smash (F-U), Taichi tackles Masaru down before he and Amata beats him down. After throwing him into the audience seats, Taichi orders Amata to enter the ring while he goes after Masaru.

"Amata's going for the kill! He's going for the belt!" Klein cheered.

Once Amata enters the ring and saw Seiji on the corner, he charges towards the corner before leaping to the top turnbuckle and goes for a Monkey Flip. Seiji however manages to grab Amata before planting him down with a Running Powerbomb! One Gallows Pole later, Seiji goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Your winner and STILL your AWF Extreme Champion, Seiji Sawamura!" Yui announced as the crowd boos

"Thanks to Masaru, Amata failed to take the advantage over the already fallen Seiji for the belt!" Klein complainted.

"Whether you like it or not, Seiji will represent AWF as our Extreme Champion at Next Week's AWF-PCUW Supershow. Unless…"

_**Can you Dig It, Sucka?**_

(Rap Sheet by Jim Johnston Plays)

"Wait a minute! It's Luffy! Luffy's heading to the ring!" Taku exclaimed.

"I think we just found out why Luffy is warming up before this match! He's aiming for the gold!" Klein explained.

"But Seiji… Oh!" Taku shouted as Amata Low Blows Seiji from behind.

"Amata has played something out of Seiji's Playbook! And now Luffy gets the chance to win the belt for the SJ Alliance before the Main Event!" Klein reacted.

(Bell Rings)

Once Amata rolls out of the ring, Luffy looked around and heard huge cheers for him before picking Seiji up and plants him down with the Gomu Gomu no Finisher (Da Book End)!

"Da Book End! We will have a champion for the Alliance!" Taku reacted as Luffy goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"He got it! The Alliance has won a gold!" Taku exclaimed as the crowd bursts into cheers.

"Your winner and NEW AWF Extreme Champion, Monkey D Luffy!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"This is just the opening match, and yet the crowd are cheering like it's our main event!" Klein observed.

"Indeed! Tonight, possibilly a sign that Tsuna will win the title tonight, Luffy of Shounen Jump Alliance has won the Extreme Title!" Taku announced.

"Can you imagine what will happen if Tsuna wins our Main Event? Those SJ guys would party like no tomorrow!" Klein guessed.

"And I'm sure Luffy's dedicating this victory to his injured friend, Toriko." Taku said.

(Backstage)

We can see the AWF Womens Champion Revy heading to the ring.

"Up next, Revy's in action… on mic! Stay tuned fanboys!" Klein announced.

(Commercial Break)

(Ring)

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, the AWF Womens Champion, Revy!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

(Who I Am by Jim Johnston Plays)

"There she is ladies and gentlemen, STILL your AWF Womens Champion." Taku pointed.

"Last Sunday Revy went head to head with Tohru Honda and, thanks to RR's representive Ruki Makino distracting Tohru, Revy managed to pick up the win and retained the gold." Klein explained.

"And, after taking out old bones named Hikari Yagami, Ruki proceeds to destroy another old bone. And this time, that old bone's name is Tohru Honda." Taku continued as footage of Ruki sending Tohru onto the Thumbtacks with the Widow's Peak were shown. As the music ends, Revy is about to speak, but…

_**Everytime I stop and turn around  
Meanwhile I can't seem to figure out  
The way I feel (Broken) The way I feel (Broken)**_

… 'Broken' by Goldy Locks continues as Ruki interupts the promo.

"Hold it right there 'Ms Swear-A-Lot'! I think I know what you're about to say!" her interuption and her armband managed to get her a lot of boos. "You're going to say that you've proudly retained the title and demolished Tohru Honda last Sunday right?" she guessed. "Well guess what lady? You ain't the one who destroyed Tohru, heck, you're not even the one who destroyed Hikari! Instead, that would be me! The proud female representative of the Rookie Revolution! I planted Tohru onto the Thumbtacks and now she's out of the game, forcing her to stay at the Hospital while the rest of the girls get to go to Peach Creek next week!" she reminded as the crowd boos.

"Thanks for the f-ing reminder little red-head, but let me ask you this. Who managed to give Hikari a Concussion? Not you because your weak ass Powerbomb off the stage didn't f—ing put her into a Concussion! Instead, that was me! My Pedigree damaged that little f-er's brain, not your puny childish Powerbomb!" Revy bragged.

"Brag and swear all you want Revy, but that doesn't change the fact that I took out 2 Old Ladies! 2 Veterans who has their wrestling passport expired a long long time ago! And now with them gone for good, I'm going to do a Favor to the RR. And that favor is by winning the AWF Womens Championship." Ruki replied.

"You, doing the RR a favor? Go through my f-ing dead body first! That is if you can do that!" Revy dared as the two heels argues with each other until…

"Ladies, please, stop fighting!"

… GM Nazirul appears on the stage.

"God I have a lot of things to do after a PPV…. So you want to win a title for the RR eh? Guess what Ruki? Since our next PPV will be a 'Fatal 4 Way' themed PPV, I've decided to make this match for the PPV! But first, I have some good news… and maybe a bad news to her haters out there! After the doctors checked on her condition, Tohru Honda will return to action at this PPV against Ruki Makino, the current champion Revy, and… a girl who wants to kick Ruki's ass after Hikari's Concussion." Nazirul announced as the crowd started to wonder on who's the 4th girl.

"Who? Who on earth wants to kick my ass for injuring that old fossil? Tell me!" Ruki demanded.

"If I were you Ruki, I won't turn around." Nazirul warned. As Ruki turns around…

…. Izumi Orimoto smashes her face with a chair!

"Izumi Orimoto, fellow female Digidestined! She's going after Ruki!" Klein exclaimed as Izumi proceeds to attack Ruki while Revy, wanted no part of this situation, leaves the ring.

"Knowing her and Hikari's status as fellow Female Digidestineds, I'm sure Izumi's pissed after Ruki send Hikari to the hospital weeks ago!" Taku explained. After throwing Ruki out of the ring, Izumi then proceeds to knock Ruki down with a Suicide Dive!

"Izumi's wind has turned into a storm here! Watch out!" Klein shouted as Izumi drags Ruki to the announce table before slamming Ruki face first onto the announce table. After that Izumi proceeds to throw Ruki straight onto the Time Keeper's seats! After that she picks up a mic.

"That's for destroying a fellow Female Digidestined! Oh and thanks to you alligning with the RR, you'll no longer a Digidestined, EVER!" Izumi shouted before throwing the mic straight onto Ruki's ear and leaves.

"Man Izumi looked really furious right there!" Klein observed.

"Of course she is. Now she's up to avenge Hikari by defeating Ruki and at the same time win the Womens title from Revy." Taku explained.

(SJ Alliance Locker Room)

We can see Luffy talking to Toriko on the phone.

"Did you see the match dude? I won the belt! Now the SJ Alliance has one belt! Woo hoo!" Luffy said cheerfully before continuing, "Right! I'm sure Tsuna will win the belt tonight! If he does, we'll have a party! Adios!"

"Congrats on that win Luffy! How did you take advantage of that 24/7 Rules while I can't?" Gon asked.

"Smart plannings Gon. That's how you win the belt!" Luffy answered.

"Err guys?" Tsuna called.

"Oh, forgot about you there. Good luck Tsuna!" Gon replied before talking back to Luffy. Tsuna, seemed to be frowning, leaves the locker room while Gon and Luffy celebrates at each other.

(GM's Office)

We can see Nazirul talking with the Tag Team Champs, The Elric Brothers.

"Congrats on your title defence Elrics! Your match with Team HeroKazu were 'The Bomb'!" Nazirul praised.

"Gosh, thanks Nazirul. We did try our best to retain the belts you know?" Al replied.

"So why are you calling us again?" Ed asked.

"Well, our upcoming PPV will be 'Fatal-4-Way' themed in which all title matches will be in Fatal-4-Way Matches!" Nazirul answered.

"So? What does that have anything to do with us?" Ed asked back.

"Well, since Team HeroKazu had a rematch clause, I've decided to give them a Bye to the 4 Way Qualifying Match. Sounds good?" Nazirul asked.

"Whatever. It's Fatal-4-Way. I'm sure any Random Team could take them out." Ed answered.

"And here are the Qualifying Matches!" Nazirul continued. "First, tonight there will be a Triple Threat Match between Harem's Most Wanted (Keitaro and Negi), Team Earth and Ice (Junpei and Tomoki), and the debuting Team Accel Online (Haruyuki and Kirito). And two weeks from now it's going to be Neon Generation X (Touji and Kensuke) vs Sohma Dynasty (Kyo and Yuki) vs Black Lagoon Inc (Rock and Dutch). And next week…"

"Wait? A Qualifying Match on a Supershow?" Ed asked in surprise.

"Of course! Next week, you two shall defend your belts against 2 PCUW Tag Teams. And those teams are… Blackout (Christopher House and Jack house) and the Orange City Blazers (Justin Davis and Don Hector)!" Nazirul announced as the crowd cheers.

"Blackout and the Orange City Machine Guns…. Good challenge there." Ed said.

"Are you sure about this? I mean what if they won the belts?" Al asked to Nazirul.

"If that's the case, that make any one of those teams 'Champions from Other Company'." Nazirul answered. "Plus, you two are one of the best Tag Teams in Fiction Wrestling! I'm sure you can go heads to heads with those PCUW Teams. Am I right?" he asked as the Elrics nods. "Good! Now go out there and watch the show!" he ordered as the Elrics leaves the office.

(Promo)

_And now, it's time for AWF Rewind!_

_(First Road PPV)_

"_Another Ankle Lock onto the injured ankle! Domon might tap out judging by the pain he's absorbing!" Taku exclaimed. Unfortunately for Flit, Shinn slides into the ring and tackles Flit down before slamming his head onto the mat multiple times. He then picks Domon up and sets for the SEED Rage (Red Alert), but Flit blasts him from behind with the Singapore Cane before turning him around and plants him down with the Gutwrench Powerbomb! As he puts Shinn onto the Ankle Lock, Domon turns him around, lifts him up and nails him with the Sekiha Tenkyoken (F-5) before going for the pin!_

_The referee counts, "1,2,3!"_

"_Here's your winner and STILL your AWF Japanese Champion, Domon Kasshu!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers._

"_No matter how much they tried, neither Flit nor Shinn walks away with the belt tonight!" Taku observed._

"_Not even an injured Ankle can put Domon down here tonight, and… wait a minute!" Klein shouted as Setsuna F Seiei and Lockon Stratos enters the ring and attacks Domon before attacking Shinn and Flit!_

"_The Gundam Meisters! I'm sure they're not happy for not being in the title match!" Taku reacted._

_In the ring, after Clotheslining Domon out of the ring, Setsuna and Lockon sets up for their finishers onto Shinn and Flit respectively. As both Shinn and Flit gets up, Setsuna and Lockon respectively knocks them up with the Exia Blade (Bullhammer) and Head Shot (Brouge Kick)! The two then respectively lift Shinn and Flit up and plants them with the GN Drop (Wasteland) and Dynames Ammo (White Noise)!_

"_I believe those two has sent a message clear to everyone: Never forget the Celestrial Being." Taku observed as the crowd boos at the Celestrial Being standing tall in the ring. As the two leaves the ring, they saw Domon getting his ankle checked by the medics before shoving the medics away, picks Domon up and Irish Whips him crashing onto the Steel Steps!_

"_Not only to them, but also to the current champ as well!" Klein observed._

"_Will any one of these guys win the Japanese title from Domon? We'll see what will happen in the near future." Taku asked to the audience._

(Ring)

We can see Shinn Asuka and Flit Asuno already in the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome back to AWF where we're going to see a Tag Team Match!" Klein welcomed.

"Joining us on commentary would be the Japanese Champion himself, Domon Kasshu!" Taku announced before asking, "How are you doing?"

"Fine as usual. Although my ankle is still damaged after last Sunday's match." Domon answered.

"Well tonight you're going to see Shinn and Flit teaming up against these guys." Taku explained.

_**It's a shame for they, lost their head  
A careless man who could wind up dead  
You wear your sin like it's some kind of prize  
Too many lies, too many lies  
Oh, oh, these words are true, and I'll make you believe**_

(Written In My Face by Sean Jeaness and Jim Johnston Plays)

"This is a Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Celestrial Being, the team of Setsuna F Seiei and Lockon Stratos!" Yui announced as the crowd boos. "And their opponents, the team of Shinn Asuka and Flit Asuno!" she announced as the crowd cheers/boos.

"Well Domon, what do you think of those Meister's actions for beating you and those 2 kids down?" Taku asked.

"Dirty, just like what they always do. Which is why I'm dying to get my hands on any one of those two pilots." Domon answered.

"Easy Domon. You're a hero, not a wrecking ball. Just calm down and don't let your anger flow through you." Klein adviced.

(Bell Rings)

While Setsuna starts first for the CB, Shinn and Flit looked at each other until Flit decided to leave the ring, doesn't even bother to team up with Shinn.

"Here we go again. Two guys thing each other more than their opponents." Domon pointed.

"Well, at least this is a Normal Tag Team Match with no extra rules right?" Klein asked as Flit's on the entrance ramp.

"Just where the hell do you think you're going?"

GM Nazirul can be seen on the Titantron again.

"(phew)… I hate Post-PPV Shows…. (ahem) If you even think about leaving the ring, forget about it! Ref, restart the match because right now, I'm adding some spice into this match! At our next PPV, Domon will defend his title against any three of the guys already inside the ring. And right now in this match, whoever gets pinned, submitted, DQ'ed or counted out will NOT be in the PPV! Now with that said, move your ass back to the ring and work together because this match might take you to the PPV!" Nazirul announced as the crowd cheers while Shinn and Flit can be seen unhappy at the thought of working together again.

"Like it or not, you two have to work together. Or else the CB will have a 2 on 1 Advantage for them!" Taku explained.

"Everytime Shinn and Flit worked together, somewhere a Wonderpet commits suicide. I can't wait to see this." Domon said.

(Bell Rings)

After entering the ring, Flit circles around the ring with Setsuna until the two locked each other on a Collar-and-Elbow Tie Up. After Flit pushes Setsuna crashing onto the corner, Flit proceeds to deliver several Battering Rams onto Setsuna's gut until Setsuna grabs him by the throat, slams him onto the corner and blasts his gut with several Boxing Jabs. After that Setsuna proceeds to deliver several Elbow Strikes onto Flit's head before Irish Whipping him onto the ropes. Once Flit bounces off the ropes, Setsuna knocks him down with a Discus Back Elbow followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Flit kicks out.

After dragging Flit to the corner, Setsuna tags himself to Lockon. After putting Flit on a sitting position at the corner, Lockon proceeds to Foot Choke Fit until the referee pulls him away before Setsuna delivers a stiff kick onto Flit. Lockon then picks Flit up, sends him standing on the ring apron, turns him around, ties him up with the ring ropes and delivers 10 Punches onto Flit's chest before tackling him down onto the floor. After receiving a tag from Lockon, Setsuna goes to pick Flit up and sets to slam him face first onto the ring apron. But Flit Elbow Tackles Setsuna before slamming his face onto the ring apron instead. After slamming Setsuna onto the ring apron, Flit delivers several Knife Edge Chops before throwing him into the ring.

"The advantage belongs to Flit, and now he's going for the Ankle Lock!" Taku observed.

Flit grabs Setsuna's leg and sets for the Ankle Lock, but Setsuna manages to push Flit crashing onto the corner instead. Setsuna gets up and charges towards Flit only to get kicked away to the face. After tacking Lockon down, Flit catches Setsuna and delivers several Trapping Headbutts followed by a Belly-to-Belly Suplex onto him! Flit then crawls himself to the corner and asks Shinn to make a tag. After a few seconds of consideration while Setsuna tags himself to Lockon, Shinn accepts the tag!

"Looks like hatred has been put aside for this match!" Taku reacted.

The two charges towards each other until Shinn knocks Lockon down with a Lariat followed by a Double Leg Flapjack. Once Lockon gets up using the ropes, Shinn turns him around and delivers several Knife Edge Chops onto his chest before going to Clothesline him out of the ring. Lockon however counters by Back Body Dropping him out of the ring, but Shinn manages to hold on the ropes. After standing on the ring apron, Shinn punches Lockon to the face. As a blinded Lockon distracts the referee, Setsuna knocks Shinn out cold with a Bionic Elbow!

"Bionic Elbow! I think Shinn might be out after that one!" Taku exclaimed.

"If the ref saw that, that would be instant DQ for sure." Domon said as the referee starts the count.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,…." Shinn manages to slide back into the ring!

While Shinn slowly gets up, Lockon sets up for the Head Shot (Brouge Kick). Once Shinn gets up, Lockon goes for the finisher. But Shinn manages to catch his kick before nailing him with a Capture Suplex! While waiting for Lockon to get up, Shinn manages to catch Setsuna and plants him down with the Wings of Destiny (Lifting Sitout Spinebuster). Once Shinn turns around, Lockon blasts him with the Head Shot. While Lockon picks Shinn up and sets for the Dynames Ammo (White Noise), Flit from behind Chop Blocks Lockon's leg, sending him crashing onto the mat along with Shinn. While Flit goes after Setsuna, Shinn, after dragging Lockon to the middle of the ring, puts him on a Figure 4 Leg Lock! With no where to go, Lockon taps out!

"Your winners by Submission, Shinn Asuka and Flit Asuno!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers/boos.

"And with those taps, Lockon is out of the title hunt, leaving Setsuna alone at the PPV!" Klein cheered.

"Don't celebrate too early Shinn. Don't turn around!" Domon warned. Once Shinn turns around, Flit kicks him to the gut before planting him down with a Gutwrench Powerbomb! After that he puts Shinn into the Ankle Lock with Shinn tapping out for his dear life until the referee pulls Flit away. After leaving the ring, Flit looked at Domon and the title before leaving.

"Out of all 3 challengers, I think Flit has the biggest chance to win the whole thing." Taku observed.

"If he had to win, he must go through me first. Unless they didn't pin me of course." Domon said.

(Backstage)

"Yukiko here, for AWF Backstage Crew and please welcome my guest at this time, Renton Thurston!" Yukiko announced as the crowd cheers. "Next week we're heading to Peach Creek to go head to head with PCUW and one of the matches scheduled will be you vs PCUW's X-Division Top Star Aries Austin. What do you think?" she asked.

"So far I've been in 2 X-Over Matches with X-Division stars. First I tied with Timmy Turner at the Animes vs Cartoons show, then I beat Garrod Ran during the AWF-XFWA Supershow. And next week, I'll be facing one of the Top X-Division Stars in Fiction Wrestling. Aries, please, don't underestimate my abilities because next week, I will teach you how to fly. Are you ready for it? If yes, then good. See you next week Aries." Renton answered before leaving Yukiko. She then encountered… Daisuke Motomiya, who's grinning after his victory last Sunday.

"Excuse me Daisuke but Last Sunday you defeated Takeru Takaishi in a Last Man Standing Match. How does it feel?" Yukiko asked.

"How does it feel? How does it feel?! Wht kind of a stupid question is that? Of course I feel great! I'm happy because I get to kick that miserable bastards ass last Sunday and of course restored my pride after his ruined it at Anime Mania 2! Thanks to my victory, Takeru is now as emo as Edward Cullen, except he, instead of sparkling, has lost every single hope that he had inside his empty soul! Enjoy crying in the corner Takeru, because while you're doing so, I'll be moving to the top of the world. Coming soon to AWF, your New AWF World Champion, Daisuke Motomiya. Now get off my face!" Daisuke answered before pushing Yukiko away and leaves.

(Ring)

(Guilty by Dale Oliver Plays)

"The following is a Triple Threat Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Keitaro Urashima and Negi Springfield, Harem's Most Wanted!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"Welcome back where we're going to see some Triple Threat Tag Team action as one of these three teams shall fight each other for a spot into the upcoming PPV!" Klein welcomed.

"Joining us on commentary as the guys who lost last Sunday, Team HeroKazu." Taku introduced.

"Judging by the way to speak, did you like us losing Last Sunday?" Hirokazu asked.

"Well since you guys were too cocky, of course I'm liking it." Taku answered.

(Somebody Gonna Get It by Three 6 Mafia Plays)

"And their opponents first, both from Shibuya, Japan, the team of Junpei Shibayama and Tomoki Himi!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"There they are ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. 'The Grizzly Bear and the Polar Bear'." Kenta pointed.

"Why do you have to give them rediculous Nicknames? If they heard that, they'll kick your asses." Klein wondered.

"Of course we can? Who can stop us? God? Oh wait, he's scared to enter the ring due to his lost against the McMahons." Hirokazu replied.

"Well guys it's been quite a while we had seen these two Frontier Kids in action." Taku explained.

_**Well…..  
Crank The Walls Down!**_

(Crank The Walls Down by Maylene and the Sons of Disaster Plays)

"And lastly, the team of Arita Haruyuki and Kirigaya Kazuto, Team Accel Online!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"Last time we saw these two are weeks ago where they, along with Taichi, Amata and Ichika Orimura made their debut, with Amata picking up a victory out of them." Taku reminded.

"And after the match, both Haruyuki and Kirito destroyed the other rookies before sending a message: Beware of Accel Online. Not us, but them!" Klein continued.

"Why should we be worried about a Fatass and a online gamer? Don't tell me they are going to hack our Twitter account?" Hirokazu asked while pretending to be worried.

(Bell Rings)

Keitaro, Haruyuki and Junpei starts first.

"Man the amount of fat here between those two (Junpei and Haruyuki) is insane." Kirokazu mockingly obversed.

"There are more fats here than an average Kevin Steen vs Matt Hardy promo. And that's saying something." Kenta added.

The two fatasses squashes Keitaro before staring at each other. After clashing their huge bellies, Junpei pushes Haru away only to eat a punch to the face. Junpei then grabs Haru by the throat in which Haru does the same after that. While choking each other out, Keitaro Chop Blocks Haru's leg from behind, sending Haru crashing onto the mat. After Keitaro stomps on Haru several times, Junpei proceeds to squash him with a Big Splash before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,…" Keitaro stops the count with a Double Axe Handle onto Junpei's back.

Keitaro picks Junpei up and delivers a Knife Edge Chop onto him. He then goes for a kick, but Junpei catches it before planting Keitaro down with a Capture Suplex. Haru then knocks Junpei down from behind before dragging him to the corner and tags to Kirito. After Haru places Junpei sitting on the corner, Kirito proceeds to Foot Choke Junpei for a few seconds before Haru blasts Junpei with a Cannonball! Kirito then manages to catch a Pactio Kick (Last Call Superkick) by Negi who's already been tagged in before Negi pushes Kirito to the ropes and a Dragon Whip. Negi then Clotheslines Kirito out of the ring, but Kirito manages to hold on the ropes. Once Kirito's on the ring apron, Negi went towards him only to get tackled to the gut instead before Kirito plants Negi with a Slingshot Sunset Flip Pin while Junpei sneakly makes a tag to Tomoki.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Tomoki stops the count with a Single Leg Running Dropkick onto Kirito.

As Kirito rolls out of the ring, Tomoki grabs Negi from behind and plants him with the Three Amigos. He then dodges Keitaro's Lariat before going for yet another Three Amigos. He then turns around and gets tackled down by Haru before Haru bounces off the ropes and goes for a Big Splash. But Tomoki rolls away, sending Haru crashing painfully onto the mat. Once Tomoki gets up, he nails Haru with a Rolling Thunder before climbing to the top turnbuckle and sets for the Bear Splash (Frog Splash). But as Kirito enters the ring, Tomoki decided to knock him down with a Missile Dropkick instead before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Negi and Keitaro stops the count.

Once the two Harem Leads gets up, Junpei knocks them down with a Double Clothesline before Headbutting Keitaro down and planting Negi with a Side Walk Slam. After Junpei slams Keitaro onto the corner, Tomoki uses him to nail Keitaro with a Poetry in Motion! Once the two Frontier Kids gets up, Haru Double Clotheslined them, but unlike Tomoki, Junpei didn't get himself knocked down! After an intense staredon, the two fatasses traded blows until Negi Pactio Kicks Junpei to the face! Haru then lifts Negi up and plants him down with he Accelerated Impact (Kevin Steen's F-Cinq) before planting Keitaro with a Go Home Driver! With the two Harem Leads down and out, Tomoki kicks Haru to the gut before driving his face onto the mat with a DDT! After climbing to the top turnbuckle and pointed his finger to the air, Tomoki goes for the Bear Splash. But Kirito manages to pull Haru away, sending Tomoki crashed and burned onto the mat! After planting him with the Game Over (Codebreaker), Kirito places Haru on top of Tomoki as the referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here are your winners, Team Accel Online!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"And the online world residents advanced to the next episode of an RPG called 'The Road to the Tag Team Championship'!" Hirokazu cheered.

"Thanks for stealing my line Hirokazu. What a man you are." Klein said sarcasticly.

"You're welcome! Glad to had you two humble gentlemens on the same table." Hirokazu replied.

"This is our table! Not yours!" Klein shouted.

"We know we know! Sigh stop yelling on the earphones! You making our ears bleed!" Kenta shouted back.

"Thanks to you guys, I missed the chance to tell the audience that Team Accel Online shall advance to our next PPV to take on you guys, The Elrics and another Tag Team for the Tag Team golds." Taku said.

With the Accel Online leaving the ring and HMW outside the ring, Junpei enters the ring and went towards Tomoki, who's trying to get up.

"What the hell was that? We almost won! It's all your fault!" Junpei shouted without the mic as we can see Tomoki tried to apologize. Junpei then replies…

… by choking Tomoki before Chokeslamming him!

"What the? It's a swerve!" Kenta reacted.

"It's a Shocking Swerve!" Hirokazu reacted.

"OH NOES!" the two shouted together dramaticly.

"Junpei had just Chokeslammed Tomoki! I believe he's pissed after that lost!" Klein exclaimed. Junpei then picks Tomoki up and plants him down with the Bettle Slam (World's Strongest Slam)!

"Junpei had enough! He's completely tired of Tomoki losing matches for the team!" Taku exclaimed.

"Dude! Add some dramatic tone to your commentary!" Hirokazu adviced.

"Screw drama! We have a pissed off fatass on rampage!" Klein replied as Junpei leaves the ring, picks Negi up and slams him onto the ring apron. He then saw Keitaro on the barricade before Spearing him THROUGH THE BARRICADE!

"Good Lord! That's like a Cannonball charging towards you on a Hypersonic Speed!" Taku exclaimed.

"Drama! Throw some drama damnit!" Hirokazu demanded.

"Oh just shut up and get lost already!" Klein shouted to Hirokazu while Junpei looked at the three fallen bodies with a smile on his face.

"That's what he do folks, that's what he do." Kenta pointed.

"… just get out of here…" Klein ordered.

(Backstage)

We can see Takeru Takaishi heading to the ring.

"Up next, Takeru's going to cut the same promo that Sting used to cut before he turned into 'Crow' Sting! Stay tuned to this show folks! We have lolis baked fresh from the oven!" Hirokazu announced.

"GET OUT!" Klein yelled to Team HeroKazu.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo)

_And now, AWF Presents AWF Rewind!_

_(First Road PPV)_

"_This is a Last Man Standing Match set for one fall!"_

_(shows Daisuke making his entrance before showing Takeru going straight after Daisuke)_

"_Whatever you do folks, do not complain that this match is 'Garbage'. This match is personal for both men, and weapons are abselutely allowed here!" Klein warned._

_(shows Daisuke blasting Takeru with a Cheap Shot with the Goggles, Daisuke wrecking up Takeru with a Kendo Stick, Daisuke nails a Baseball Slide onto a chair which is placed on Takeru, Daisuke wrecking Takeru's face with a Trash Can, Takeru smashing Daisuke's back with a chair multiple times and Takeru damaging Daisuke with a Slingshot Leg Drop onto the chair)_

_Could we see an early Diving Hope (Swanton Bomb) here?" Klein asked as Takeru climbs to the top turnbuckle and goes for the Diving Hope…._

… _but Daisuke rolls away, sending Takeru crashing through the table himself!_

_(shows Daisuke sending Takeru onto the floor with a Spinning Spinebuster, Takeru stunning Daisuke with a Jawbreaker, Takeru using the Steel Steps to nail Daisuke with a Spinning Heel Kick, Takeru smashing Daisuke's head with a Chair Shot, Daisuke driving Takeru onto the Steel Steps with a Belly-to-Belly-Suplex and Takeru sending Daisuke onto the cold floor with a Cobra Clutch Bulldog)_

…

_. After the two are finally inside the ring, Daisuke picks up a Singapore Cane, rips Takeru's clothes and whips his back multiple times with it! After that he leaves the ring and picks up Yui's signature guitar._

"_Not the guitar! Find another guitar down there please!" Klein begged as Yui tries to stop Daisuke from taking her guitar away. Daisuke however pushes Yui down (gaining him cheers from the 'K-ON!' Haters) before entering the ring with the Guitar. _

_Once Takeru gets up and turns around on the ropes, Daisuke goes for the Arcustic Equalizer. But Takeru boots him away to the face before grabbing him from behind and plants him with the Reversed Hope (Reverse Twist of Fate)! After giving the guitar back to Yui, Takeru takes off his shirt, climbs to the top turnbuckle and goes for the Diving Hope. But Daisuke rolls away as Takeru crashes painfully onto the mat! Once the two gets up, Daisuke blasts Takeru with a Spear before exiting the ring._

"_Not her guitar again!" Klein shouted worrily. Fortunately for Yui, Daisuke decided to pick up a Guitar from under the ring instead._

"_Thank Godness! And I thought we're going to see Yui crying here!" Taku said in relief while Daisuke waits for Takeru to get up. Once Takeru gets up and turns around, Daisuke goes for the Arcustic Equalizer. Takeru however manages to counter by kicking Daisuke to the nuts!_

"_Everything legal's here and… turn around!" Klein shouted as Takeru blasted Daisuke's face with the Arcustic Equalizer instead! _

"_Daisuke's knocked out! This might be a win for the Child of Hope!" Klein exclaimed._

"_But wait! Takeru didn't had enough yet!" Taku pointed as Takeru picks up a Ladder from under the ring. _

"_If he has to end his business with Daisuke, he's going to risk his life at least once doing so!" Klein said as Takeru opens the ladder inside the ring. After that he climbs all the way to the top of the ladder._

"_Oh no… you got to be kidding me?" Taku asked worrily._

"_This is Last Man Standing folks! And here's an Insane Bump of the night!" Klein shouted. After standing on the top of the ladder, Takeru then wrecks Daisuke with a Diving Hope for the top of the ladder!_

"_Oh… My… GOD! What a risk taken over there!" Klein yelled as the crowd went nuts with louder 'Holy Shit' chants activated. _

"_God have mercy on these two! At least spare any one of them!" Taku begged after seeing the risky bump._

"_I don't think not even God has the right to stop them tearing each other apart!" Klein replied as the referee starts the count._

"_1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,…"_

… _BOTH DIGIDESTINEDS GET UP!_

…

_Daisuke and Takeru, on different ropes, stares at each other before respectively picking up a Kendo Stick and a Singapore Cane. The two then had a sword fight with their weapons until Takeru blasts Daisuke's ribs to cheers. Daisuke then blasts Takeru's ribs, gaining him boos in the process. The two then wrecks each other multiple times until Takeru busts Daisuke wide open with a Cane Shot onto his head. After closing and dropping down the ladder, Takeru places Daisuke on it before climbing to the top turnbuckle and goes for the Diving Hope. But Daisuke rolls away as Takeru crashes painfully onto the ladder! After getting up, Daisuke opens the two chairs in the middle of the ring before lifting Takeru up…_

…_. AND DRIVES HIM ONTO THE CHAIRS WITH THE POWERBOMB OF COURAGE!_

"_Powerbomb onto the chairs! And without any more energy, I think Takeru is finally done!" Klein exclaimed. Daisuke then climbs to the top turnbuckle and yells, "Remember this? This is the reason why we're fighting here!"_

"_He's going for the same move that Ash used to ruin their prides at Anime Mania 2!" Taku pointed as Daisuke blasts Takeru with a Frog Splash!_

"_Frog Splash! And I believe all the blame for Digimon's defeat at Anime Mania 2 are now inside Takeru's record instead of Daisuke's!" Klein exclaimed as the referee starts the count._

"_1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,…_

…

"_10!"_

"_And it's over! Takeru's hope are indeed over!" Taku reacted._

"_Your winner, Daisuke Motomiya!" Yui announced as the crowd boos. Before leaving the ring, Daisuke yelled "You're no longer a Digidestined! You're a disgrace to us forever! You deserve this defeat! It's your fault! Enjoy being hated by everyone!" before leaving the ring._

"_Takeru's career is indeed over." Klein said._

(Ring)

"Well, despite Team HeroKazu leaving this table, I'm not happy one bit after watching that video." Klein said.

"Indeed. Seeing Takeru losing and falling from the charts really feels depressing." Taku said.

(No More Words by Endeverafter Plays)

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, Takeru Takaishi!" Yui announced as, instead of cheers, Takeru got mixed reaction from his loyal and dissapointed fans.

"Looks like many of Takeru's fans has hated him for his recent loses." Taku observed.

"This right here is the prime example on 'How the Mighty Has Fallen'. From an Anime Mania Headliner to a punching bag." Klein explained. As Takeru's already in the ring, his haters started to throw dirty words at him.

"… you guys hated me do you?" Takeru asked as 'Yes!' and 'No!' chants started. After hearing the crowd chanting 'Yes!' and 'No!', Takeru begins to speak. "You know what I think about you guys? I hate you too!" he shouted as the crowd boos in unison. "As a matter of fact, I'm sick of you cheering and booing me for my recent defeats!" he continued as the boos got louder. "For years I've been one of your favorite Digidestined! For years you guys treated me as the leader of the Digidestined instead of Daisuke! For years you guys has shipped me with Hikari! And now what happened to me? I went from being the Headliner for the 'Grand Dojo of Animes' last year to being a guy who embarassed the Digimon Franchise by losing to Ash Ketchum a year later! Instead of cheering for me, you booed me? Some of you booing me? For what? Idolizing Jeff Hardy? Stealing Hikari away from Daisuke? No! You hated me because I embarassed the entire Digimon fandom at Anime Mania 2 despite the fact that it's Daisuke's fault in the first place! I did everything, EVERYTHING, that I could do to win and regain your trusts. But instead, I lost and now you guys are hating me for being a loser! You know what Digimon fandom? From now on, I'm not going to do something under your demands! I'm not doing anything that could make you yelling out 'Holy Shit' or 'E-C-DUB'! Instead, I'm going to do something… for myself! I don't want any of you anymore! From now on, I'm doing things on my own! Screw you and everyone of these so called 'Fans' of mine! From now on, I walk alone! I'm on my own! From now on… you can call me the Digidestined of Darkness. I QUIT!" Takeru ranted before leaving the ring with the crowd went from booing him to wanting to kill him.

"Good Lord. Takeru had just pissed everyone off right there!" Taku observed.

"And he's walking casually? Dude, run away before anyone manages to avoid the security and stab you from behind!" Klein warned. Loud 'You Sold Out!' chants can be heard.

(Backstage)

We can see Tsuna talking to his friends and family on cell phone.

"Don't worry guys, I'm sure I can win the belt. (nods) Thanks for the motivation guys. You really are a member of the Vongola Family. Once I got home, promise me to host a party okay? (nods) Alright! Thanks! Watch me in action!" Tsuna said before ending his phone call.

"Tsuna-kun?"

Tsuna turned around… and saw his girlfriend Kyoko Sasagawa.

"Gah! Ky… Kyoko-chan! What are you doing here? I thought you're at home? How did you get here anyway?" Tsuna asked nervously.

"Reborn got a ticket to tonight's show. And I won a game he made to get that ticket. It's pretty fun! You should try in once you got home." Kyoko answered.

"Right… so you're going to watch the match from the Audiences Front Seats?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes. Apparently the ticket Reborn had was a VIP Access Ticket." Kyoko answered.

" Is that so?" Tsuna replied before silently saying to himself, "I'm sure Nazirul's planning this. He invited Kyoko for me to become champion!"

"Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko called.

"Oh nothing! Just saying my prayers for the match!" Tsuna nervously replied.

"Well then, good luck on the match Tsuna-kun! Make your friends and family happy tonight!" Kyoko cheered before leaving Tsuna.

"Wait!" Tsuna called as Kyoko stopped on her tracks. "If I win, will you… (gulps) go out together before I went home to Japan?" he nervously asked.

"Well… okay! We'll hang out in Detroit tomorrow. See you in the Main Event Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko answered before leaving him.

"Come on Sawada… win this for Vongola! Win this for Shounen Jump! Win this for Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna shouted to himself.

"Pipe down you crazy dreamer! You didn't win the belt yet!" Kanji Tatsumi shouted all the way from the Persona 4 Locker Room.

"Sorry!" Tsuna shouted back before starting to warm up.

(Other Side of the Backstage)

We can see Takeru heading to the parking lot until…

"Takeru!"

Iori Hida appears to greet him, but Takeru ignores him, forcing Iori to follow along.

"What the hell are you saying out there? Did you just trashed your fans? Digidestined of Darkness? Don't tell me you're sick of being a good guy?" Iori asked, but Takeru continued to ignore him. Once they reached the parking lot, Takeru gets on a Motorcycle and rides it out of the arena.

"Takeru wait! You need to answer my questions! And you're not legal enough to drive!" Iori shouted to no responds.

"There he goes. That coward's gone for good."

Daisuke mocked from behind before leaving the parking lot. Iori followed him only to lose sight of him.

"Daisuke, thanks to you, Takeru's not longer the same person! Where are you Daisuke! Come on out!" Iori shouted.

(Ring)

"Looks like one of Takeru's best buds are going to hunt Daisuke down here." Taku observed.

"I think we're going to see Iori avenging Takeru for his sheer downfall." Klein said.

_**Haruka sora hibiite iru  
Inori wa kiseki ni**_

(Eternal Blaze by Nana Mizuki Plays)

"This is a Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, the team of…."

Before Yui could even finish, Misaka Mikoto and Shana respectively ambushed Sakura Kinomoto and Nanoha Takamachi from behind!

"Oh come on! Don't tell me those two are still butthurt because they're out of the Tournament thanks to the 2 Magical Girls?" Klein complainted.

After beating them down, Misaka throws Sakura off the stage while Shana Suplexes Nanoha onto the cold stage floor. Misaka picks Nanoha up and proceeds to ram her onto the Minitron before planting her onto the stage floor with a Cobra Clutch Bulldog while Shana nails Sakura with a Suicide Dive. While Shana beats up Sakura, Misaka picks Nanoha up and throws her off the stage until the referee pulls her away while the medics checked on the first ever Divas Champion. On the other side, Security tried to pull Shana away from Sakura only to have Sakura getting up and knocks Shana down with a Lou Thesz Press. After slamming Shana's head onto the floor several times, Sakura eats a Missile Dropkick by Misaka from the stage! After throwing Sakura onto the barricade, the two Tsunderes leave them while medics checked on the two Magical Girls.

"I believe those two wants Nanoha's title, and they are taking out both Nanoha and Sakura as a statement." Taku observed.

"Going by our next PPV's theme, we might see a 4 Way between those girls for the strap." Klein continued.

(Backstage)

We can see AWF World Champion Simon finished warming up before looking at his Core Drill.

"Aniki… wish me luck." Simon said to the Core Drill before heading to the ring.

"Up next, Main Event time! Simon vs Tsuna for the World title! Who shall represent AWF as our World Champion next week in Peach Creek? Stay tuned!" Klein announced.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage)

We can see Taichi Yaegashi and Amata Sora talking to each other.

"Damnit. If it wasn't for Masaru, I would had won the belt already!" Amata complainted.

"Well, at least you managed to help Luffy winning the belt. Still better than nothing right?" Taichi asked.

"Maybe, but still…"

Before the two rookies could continue, Masaru Daimon and Seiji Sawamura ambushes them from behind before delivering a Beatdown onto them! After throwing both of them onto the wall, Seiji shouted, "That's for causing me the title suckers!" before he and Masaru leave the two already beaten youngsters.

(Ring)

"The following match is set for one fall! And it is for the AWF World Championship!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

(Cult of Personality by Living Colour Plays)

_**Look in my eyes  
What do you see  
The Cult of Personality  
I know your anger  
I know your dreams  
I've been everything you want to be  
I'm the cult of personality**_

"There he is ladies and gentlemen, Simon's challenger for the belt tonight." Taku pointed.

"Last Sunday, Tsuna manages to win the No. 1 Contendership after giving Ash a taste of his own medicine. And that medicine is a Piledriver off the stage." Klein reminded.

"And due to that Piledriver, I believe Ash will now show up to screw Tsuna out of this match.

(Whatever by Our Lady Peace Plays)

"And there he is folks, your current AWF World Champion. Taku pointed.

_**There's no holding me back  
I'm not driven by fear  
I'm just driven by anger  
And you're under attack  
I'm just climbing up slowly  
I'm the one and only  
The tease the way the lie  
Stumble in your mind  
The fear, the hope inside  
They hit here! **_

"Last Sunday, Simon managed to save this company and the belt from the hands of the Rookie Revolution. But tonight, he'll be defending the title for the second time in a week against the Future Star of this Company himself, Tsuna." Klein explained.

"Ladies and gentlemen as you can see the camera is showing Tsuna's girlfriend watching this match at the closest seat in this arena. Will this be a lucky charm for Tsuna tonight as everyone that he knows are watching him right now?" Taku asked to the audience.

_**But whatever you need  
Ever you got  
Ever you want  
II'll take back again  
Whatever you need  
Ever you got  
Ever you want  
I'll take back again**_

"Introducing the challenger, representing the Shounen Jump Alliance and the Vongola Family, Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers. "And his opponent, from Jiha Village, he is the reigning and defending AWF World Champion, Simon the Digger!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

(Disclaimer: I'M NOT GOOD AT WRITING TECHNICAL MATCHES DESPITE WATCHING PURORESU! Therefore DO NOT expect a Technical Masterpiece from these two even if they're respectively using Punk and Benoit's movesets. If you want a Technical Masterpiece, ask Cato to write this match! Or toonwriter, or Asheel, or Paul Heyman, or Gabe Sapolsky… anyone who's better than me! Don't say I didn't warn you if this match sucked!)

(Bell Rings)

The two stands at the middle of the ring and shakes hands, Ring of Honor style (aka the Code of Honor). After that they lock each other up until Simon manages to put Tsuna on a Side Headlock. Tsuna then manages to Elbow Tackle Simon's gut several times before planting him down with a Side Suplex. Once the two gets up, the two looked at each other and locked each other up once again until Tsuna manages to twist Simon's arm until Simon grabs the nearby ropes, forcing Tsuna to stop twisting Simon's arm. Suddenly, the crowd began to chant "Let's Go Benoit!" and "CM Punk!" to both Simon and Tsuna respectively.

"They are chanting Benoit's name? Would we get sued for this?" Klein asked.

"I'm sure they're chanting for Benoit as a Wrestler, not as a Murderer in Real Life." Taku answered.

Tsuna goes to catch Simon only to have Simon went behind him, grabs him from behind and pushes him onto the ropes before going for a German Suplex. But Tsuna holds on the ropes, forcing Simon to move away. Tsuna turns around and goes for a kick, but Simon catches it before planting Tsuna with a Dragon Screw Legwhip. Simon then grabs Tsuna's leg, but Tsuna manages to grab the bottom ropes before turning his body around and pushes Simon away. Once he gets up, Tsuna Back Body Drops Simon out of the ring! Once Simon gets up, Tsuna bounces off the ropes before knocking him down with a Suicide Dive!

"Suicide Dive! But Tsuna has to remember! If he wins via Count-Out, it means nothing as the title won't change under that result!" Klein reminded.

Tsuna lifts Simon up on his shoulder before throwing him face first onto the barricade. After throwing him into the ring, Tsuna climbs to the top turnbuckle and sets for a quick Flying Elbow Drop. But as Simon quickly gets up, Tsuna goes for a Flying Clothesline instead. But Simon manages to nail a Dropkick onto Tsuna while he's in mid air! Simon picks Tsuna up and Irish Whips him towards the ring, but Tsuna reverses the whip, sending Simon bouncing off the ropes instead. Tsuna sets for a Back Body Drop, but Simon stops on his tracks and kicks Tsuna to the face. Simon the bounces off the ropes only to eat a Dropkick by Tsuna before Tsuna goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Simon kicks out.

Tsuna grabs Simon's arm and puts him on an Armbar until Simon manages to grab the nearby ropes. With Simon lying near the bottom rope, Tsuna then kicks him out of the ring with a Baseball Slide! Once Simon gets up, Tsuna goes for another. But this time Simon manages to catch Tsuna's legs before pulling him down head first onto the floor and Catapults him crashing onto the barricade! After ramming Tsuna onto the ring apron, Simon delivers multiple Knife Edge Chops onto Tsuna's chest until Tsuna grabs Simon's throat, slams him onto the ring apron and delivers several Knife Edge Chops of his own onto Simon's chest! After several kicks onto Simon's chest (YES!), Tsuna throws him back into the ring before climbing to the top turnbuckle, points his fingers to the air, and goes for the Flying Elbow Drop. But Simon rolls away, sending Tsuna's elbow crashing painfully onto the mat! Once Tsuna gets up, Simon grabs him from behind and delivers 2 German Suplexes in a row. After pushing Tsuna crashing onto the corner, Simon delivers the Third German Suplex before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Tsuna kicks out.

After doing the 'Cut Throat' handsign, Simon climbs to the top turnbuckle and sets for a Diving Headbutt. But Tsuna quickly gets up and pulls Simon down sitting painfully onto the top turnbuckle. After climbing the top turnbuckle, Tsuna grabs Simon while Simon delivers several punches onto Tsuna's ribs. Tsuna however wasn't effected by those punches as he proceeds to drop Simon down onto the mat with a Superplex! After the camera shows a worried Kyoko watching Tsuna's Superplexing Simon, the camera shows Tsuna climbing the top turnbuckle and finally nails Simon's heart with a Flying Elbow Drop before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Simon kicks out!

After doing the 'Go To Sleep' pose, Tsuna waits for Simon to get up. Once Simon gets up, Tsuna lifts him up and sets for the Dying Will Zero (GTS). But Simon slips away before planting Tsuna from behind with a Belly-to-Back Suplex. Once Tsuna gets up on the ropes, Simon went towards him only to get Elbow Tackled away before Tsuna leaps to the top rope and knocks Simon down with a Flying Spinning Heel Kick! After knocking Simon out with a high kick to the jaw, Tsuna lifts Simon up and nails him with the DWZ!

"Dying Will! New champion! We might have a party!" Klein exclaimed as Tsuna goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Simon kicks out!

"Simon's not giving up just yet! He's trying to prove that he's a fighting champion!" Taku reacted.

Tsuna, with disbelief in his face, decided to put Simon on the Vongola Arrest (Anaconda Vice) until Simon grabs the nearby ropes, forcing Tsuna to release Simon from the hold. Tsuna then lifts Simon up and sets for another DWZ, but Simon slips away once again before pushing Tsuna away from behind and once Tsuna turns around, Simon plants him down with a STO followed by putting Tsuna on the Sharpshooter!

"Sharpshooter! Will the Vongola Family Leader tap out?" Taku reacted. After a minute or more of pain and suffering, Tsuna manages to grab the ropes!

"And Tsuna stays alive!" Klein cheered.

Simon grabs Tsuna's legs only to get pushed away onto the ropes. Once Tsuna gets up, he dodges Simon's Lariat before planting him down with a Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker! Tsuna the lifts Simon up and sets for a Piledriver.

"Tsuna's going for his emergency move! And that move is the Piledriver!" Taku shouted. As Tsuna goes for it, Simon however manages to slip away and lifts Tsuna on a Piledriver position!

"What a power displayed by Simon! And now Tsuna's going to get a taste of his own medicine!" Klein reacted as Simon Piledrives Tsuna onto the mat!

"Piledriver! I believe Tsuna's out after that one!" Taku exclaimed as Simon drags Tsuna to the middle of the ring and puts him on the Giga Drill Breaker (Crippler Crossface)!

"Giga Drill! Does Tsuna has enough left to crawl to the nearest rope?" Klein reacted. Tsuna however didn't seemed to be moving at all.

"Don't tell me… don't tell me he's dead?" Klein said worrily.

"I don't think that killed Tsuna. I think that might had knocked him unconcious!" Taku corrected as the referee lifts his hand and drops it to the mat… 3 times to no respond.

"Your winner by Knockout, and STILL your AWF World Champion, Simon the Digger!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"Tsuna put on a fight here, only to end up getting KO'ed." Klein explained as Kyoko rushes to the ring to check on Tsuna.

"Maybe he didn't win, but at least he manages to impress everyone here." Taku said as Simon and the referee called for the medic while Kyoko begs for Tsuna to get up.

"Uh oh, don't turn around Simon!" Klein warned. As Simon turns around…

… Shinji Ikari drives him with the Third Impact (RKO)!

"Third Impact! The RR wants Payback for what happened last Sunday!" Taku exclaimed. After Shinji pulls Simon out of the ring, Taiki and Zenjirou appears from under the ring and while Taiki and Zenjirou lifts Simon up, Shinji grabs a mic.

"You think your story against Taiki is over? Think again! Welcome to the 'Extra Chapter' of your story Simon! And that chapter's title name is… 'The RR Drills You straight to Hell'!" Shinji cursed before Taiki and Zenjirou Powerbombs Simon through the table!

"Our table! The RR has destroyed both Simon and our table!" Klein exclaimed.

"I believe this battle isn't over yet. Because at our next PPV, Shinji might bring the gold to the RR." Taku observed worrily as the show ends with the RR standing triumphly while chanting 'Hail RR!', giving them massive amount of boos in the process.

…

(After the show, exclusively on AWF's Website)

We can see the doctors putting Tsuna inside the Ambulance.

"Alright, we're set to go!" one of the medics announced before turning to a worried Kyoko. "Don't worry young lady. He'll be fine! He'll be back in no…"

Suddenly, a charging car crashes onto the back side of the ambulance!

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko yelled as the medics, many backstage crews, the SJ Alliance and the unused AWF Stars rushed to check on the situation. The footage ends with the crew trying to pull the car away while the SJ Alliance tries to calm Kyoko down.

…

Match Results:

Seiji Sawamura def. Taichi Yaegashi (retains Extreme title)

Seiji Sawamura def. Amata Sora (retains Extreme title)

Monkey D Luffy def. Seiji Sawamura (wins Extreme title)

Shinn Asuka and Flit Asuno def. Setsuna F Seiei and Lockon Stratos

Team Accel Online (Arita Haruyuki and Kirigaya Kazuto) def. Harem's Most Wanted (Keitaro Urashima and Negi Springfield) and Junpei Shibayama/Tomoki Himi

Sakura Kinomoto and Nanoha Takamachi vs Shana vs Misaka Mikoto (No Contest)

Simon the Digger def. Sawada Tsunayoshi (retains World title)

…

Match Card for AWF 4 Gods of Wrestling PPV:

AWF Japanese Championship Match: Domon Kasshu © (G Gundam) vs Shinn Asuka (Gundam SEED Destiny) vs Flit Asuno (Gundam AGE) vs Setsuna F Seiei (Gundam 00)

AWF Womens Championship Match: Revy © (Black Lagoon) vs Ruki Makino (Digimon Tamers) vs Tohru Honda (Fruits Basket) vs Izumi Orimoto (Digimon Frontier)

AWF Tag Team Championship Match: The Elrics/Blackout/Orange City Blazers © (Full Metal Alchemist/PCUW/PCUW) vs Team HeroKazu (Digimon Tamers) vs Team Accel Online (Accel World/Sword Art Online) vs Black Lagoon Inc/Inaba Investigation Team/Neon Generation-X (Black Lagoon/Persona 4/Neon Genesis Evangelion)

…

A/N: There you have it, the Post- First Road Episode of AWF!

Man I have a lot to announce in this match.

So the next chapter will be the AWF-PCUW Supershow! Can the Elrics retain their belts against two PCUW Teams? Who will win between 2 of the best X-Division Stars out there? Aries Austin or Renton Thurston?(Spoiler: AJ Styles defeated Austin Aries at a TNA House Show so…) Who nearly killed Ash? Will the Rookie Revolution got their hands on the World title? What will happen between the two Magical Girls and the two Tsunderes? Can Izumi avenge Hikari after Ruki sends her to the Hospital? Can Tohru return just in time to book her rematch clause at the PPV? Oh man! So many questions, so little time to build! (Of course! Since the next PPV will have 4 weeks of Buildup instead of 8 for the previous PPV)

Will update AWF after TNA Slammiversary (if Sting wins, we riot! Or complain online….) Until then, please review!

PS: This chapter is dedicated to Hector Garza, one of the members for TNA's Team Mexico back in 2004 World X Cup who died due to Lung Cancer days ago. I'm sure many Mexicans are crying right now…

PSS: Congrats to fellow author Connor (aka WWE-PG-HATER) for his upcoming wedding! Hope you and your girlfriend had a happy life in the future! Hmm… I wonder if your girlfriend is a Tsundere? (URUSAI URUSAI URUSAI! BAKA CONNOR! It's not like I liked you or anything!)


	14. AWF Turbo Episode 1

Hey guys! This isn't the AWF-PCUW Supershow. Instead, I'm debuting a B-Show with 3 Matches in it, similar to WWE Main Event/Superstars/Heat/Velocity!

Bad news, no storylines are involved. Good news? At least the unused guys can appear here.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

…

(WWE Heat Last Theme Plays as the intro to AWF's newest B-Show Sunday Night Turbo. Fireworks goes off on the Titantron before the camera circles around the arena showing the fans)

"Welcome to the debut edition of Sunday Night Turbo, shown in Cartoon Network's Adult Swim! We're live, for the third time in one week, in Detroit, Michigan! We're your hosts, two of the greatest Investigators of the World, Yosuke Hanamura and Kanji Tatsumi!" Yosuke introduced.

"It's great for us, a pair of Tag Team, to commentate in the first episode of the show. Although we might need a new pair of commentators." Kanji continued.

"Until Nazirul found a pair, looks like it's you and me on this table partner!" Yosuke replied.

(Devious by Dale Oliver Plays)

"Oh no…. not these guys!" Yosuke complainted as Team HeroKazu shows up on stage.

"Those guys are annoying as hell last Thursday, and now they're going to annoy us tonight? Who on earth would have them as commentators?" Kanji complainted as well. After a few second, Team HeroKazu arrived.

"Complaining aren't ya?" Kenta asked.

"Of course we are! Why are you guys here anyway?" Kanji asked back.

"Well, since Nazirul were impressed with our commentaries last Thursday, he decided to have us be your partners!" Hirokazu answered.

"… I wish Nazirul found a new pair of Commentators for this show right now…. We're not going to be stuck with you two!" Yosuke shouted.

"Too bad! Because right now commentating is our job for tonight! Give us a pair of seats will you?" Kenta politely asked.

_**I'm here to show the world  
I'm here to show the world  
Come on  
Bring It On!**_

(Here to Show the World by Downstait Plays)

"The following match is set for one fall! Introducing first, from Shibuya, Japan, Kouji Minamoto!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"Seriously? Her again? We're expecting a new face!" Hirokazu complainted.

"I believe Nazirul had no idea who's going to be the Ring Announcer for this show… despite having a hundred pictures of anime girls…." Kenta observed.

"Listen guys, Kouji is a former AWF World Champion back in Season 2. And now he has his presence returned in this show." Yosuke explained.

"Blah blah, who cares about a former champion? You should be talking about us, the Future Champions!" Kenta replied.

_**Kimi wa dare to kisu wo suru  
Watashi soretomo ano ko  
Kimi wa dare to kisu wo suru  
Hoshi wo meguru yo junjou**_

(Triangular by Maaya Sakamoto Plays)

"And his opponent, from the Frontier Colony, Alto Saotome!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"Seriously, who the hell hired this guy? He looks like a girl! All he needs is a pair of boob jobs!" Kenta mocked.

"Last time we saw Alto was when he faces Yu Narukami where whoever wins, their girlfriend performs at Anime Mania. Alto won, and both Ranka and Sheryl gets to sing at AM II" Yosuke explained.

"Alto's a waste! Hire that guy from Macross 7! He's a badass!" Hirokazu protested.

"Sit down! You're embarassing yourself!" Kanji ordered.

(Bell Rings)

The two circles around the ring until they locked each other on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up until Alto manages to push Kouji crashing onto the corner before blasting him with an Uppercut. After a kick to the gut, Alto grabs Kouji's arm and wrenchs it before going for a Short-Arm Clothesline. Kouji however dodges the Clothesline before grabbing Alto from behind and puts him on a Sleeper Hold until Alto manages to grab the nearby ropes, forcing the referee to pull Kouji away. As Alto turns around, he catches Kouji's kick before eating an Enzuigiri instead, sending him to the other side of the ropes. Once Alto turns around near the ropes, Kouji Dropkicks him out of the ring! Once Alto gets up, Kouji goes for a Baseball Slide. But Alto catches Kouji's legs and pulls him down crashing onto the floor!

"Back first onto the floor! Trust us, that shit is painful!" Kanji reacted.

"Painful as you being a silent goofball here." Kenta said.

"Easy Kanji… we're working here." Yosuke tried to calm Kanji down.

Alto then grabs Kouji's legs and Catapults him crashing onto the barricade and once he gets up, he grabs Kouji from behind and drives him onto the floor with a Russian Leg Sweep. Once Alto enters the ring, the referee counts, "4,5,6,7,…" Kouji slides into the ring and once Alto picks him up, he delivers several Elbow Tackles onto his gut before grabbing his head, blasts his face with a Knee Strike and knocks him down with a Dropkick. Once Alto gets up, Kouji dodges his Lariat before planting him down with a Hair-Pull Backbreaker!

"Serve you right for keeping your girly hair!" Kenta mocked Alto as Kouji goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Alto kicks out.

After dragging Alto to the middle of the ring, Kouji puts Alto onto an One Legged Boston Crab. After a minute of torture, Alto manages to free himself by grabbing the ropes. Kouji however didn't give Alto a chance to recover as he quickly attacked Alto's leg with several Elbow Drops followed by a Jumping Elbow Drop. He then drags Alto to the middle of the ring only to get pushed onto the ropes instead. Once Alto gets up, he Arm Drags Kouji before planting him with a Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker! He then climbs to the top rope and once Kouji gets up, Alto knocks him down with a Disaster Kick!

"How on earth does a girl with that height performed a Disaster Kick? This is beyond logic!" Kenta asked in shock.

Alto went towards Kouji only to have Kouji rolling out of the ring instead. After following him, Alto picks Kouji up only to get a kick to the gut followed by a Jawbreaker instead. With Alto near the ring apron, Kouji leaps onto it and punches Alto's face several times before going for a Monkey Flip. Alto however manages to grab himmand plants him onto the floor with a Powerbomb! After throwing Kouji back into the ring, Alto climbs to the top turnbuckle and sets for a Flying Crossbody. Once Kouji gets up, Alto goes for it only to eat a Dropkick while in mid air instead! One Wolf Pounce (Zig Zag) later, Kouji goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Kouji Minamoto!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"And the former World Champ picks up a victory after months of absence!" Kanji cheered.

"Congrats Kouji! You kicked that girl's ass! Way to go!" Kenta cheered.

"What a great match to kick start our debut edition of Sunday Night Turbo! And we still have 2 matches to go! Stay tuned!" Yosuke cheered.

(Commercial Break)

…

(Ring)

(Derailer by Jim Johnston Plays)

"The following match is set for one fall! Introducing first, from Academy City, Accelerator!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"Welcome back to Turbo folks! We're about to see our second match of the night!" Yosuke announced.

"Yeah. And over there heading to the ring is an albino who hangs out with a 'Mini-Misaka' and had hairs around his body." Hirokazu pointed.

"Accelerator didn't have body hairs. Get your fact straight." Kanji corrected.

(Flight of the Valkyries by Jim Johnston Plays)

"And his opponent, from Shinjuku, Japan, Takato Matsuda!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"Oh yeah, the Shinjuku Gogglehead is here! Come on, talk about him! Both of you are friends right?" Kanji cheered before looking at Team HeroKazu.

"I think we got a sore throat." Kenta said.

"Sore Throat or you're too lazy to talk about your fellow Tamers?" Yosuke asked back.

"Well, at least we won't hear these two clowns commentating in this match." Kanji replied to Yosuke.

"Back on topic, Takato, despite missing the 'Yes!' chants fiesta last month, has returned to action after months of absence." Yosuke explained.

(Bell Rings)

Takato offers a Handshake to Accelerator first, but Accel slaps Takato's hand away before blasting his gut with a Knee Strike and once Takato's on a crawling position, Accel blasts his back with several Doube Axe Handles until he's lying on the mat. He then stands on top of Takato's back before delivering a Double Leg Stomp onto it and once Takato turns around, Accel grabs his legs, lifts him up and Giant Swings him crashing onto the turnbuckle several times before Catapulting him to the middle of the ring and goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Takato kicks out.

Accel grabs Takato's legs and smashes his spine with three hard stomps before going to the corner and waits for Takato to get up. Once he gets up, Accel knocks him down with a Big Boot before lifting him on his shoulder and goes to ram him face first onto the turnbuckle. But Takato slips away before pushing Accel crashing face first onto the turnbuckle from behind! After turning a cornered Accel around, Takato delivers several kicks onto Accel's chest with 'Yes!' chants happening everytime it connects before going to another corner and charges towards Accel only to get tackled away to the face before knocking him down with the Carbon Footprint!

"Boom! That has got to knock Takato's brains out!" Yosuke exclaimed s Accel goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Takato kicks out.

Accel picks Takato up and sets for the Baldo Bomb, but Takato manages to nail Accel with a Back Body Drop instead. Takato then lifts Accel up and plants him with a Samoan Drop and once Accel's on a sitting position, Takato bounces off the ropes and blasts him with a Front Dropkick! After throwing his Goggles to the fans, Takato climbs to the top turnbuckle and goes for a Diving Headbutt. But Accel rolls away, sending Takato face first onto the mat. A minute later, once Takato gets up and turns around, Accel goes for another Carbon Footprint. But Takato manages to catch Accel's kick before planting him with a Capture Suplex followed by the Goggle Lock (LeBell Lock)! With no where to go, Accel taps out!

"Here's your winner by Submission, Takato Matsuda!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"And the Lead Tamer picks up a win! Come on, cheer for your friend!" Yosuke cheered as Team HeroKazu doesn't seem to be bothered with Takato's win.

"I wish we're not in Shinjuku…. We don't care about the others." Kenta wished.

"So far 2 Digimon Characters picked up a victory in this show. But coming up next, days before his Top Match with PCUW's Aries Austin, Renton Thurston sets to remove his Ring Rusts as his match is next! Stay tuned!" Kanji announced.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo)

_This Thursday…._

_Japan invades Peach Creek…_

_As AWF and PCUW goes head to head on a Supershow Spectacular!_

_Watch as your favorite stars from both companies collide in a Friendly Showdown!_

_And, next Sunday…_

_AWF shall receive a visit from an old friend…_

_As AWF and CAWF collide at the same arena!_

_AWF-PCUW and AWF-CAWF Supershow!_

_Both Shows live in Peach Creek!_

_Respectively this Thursday on SyFy and next Sunday on Adult Swim!_

(Ring)

(Straight Jet by Minami Kuribayashi Plays)

"This is a Falls Count Anywhere Match set for one fall! Introducing first, from Infinite Stratos Academy, Ichika Orimura!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"Out of all the rookies that had debuted in AWF, Ichika has to be the least sucessful out of the bunch." Kanji said in dissapointment.

"While Taichi and Amata both had their Extreme title reign and Team Accel Online are already on the PPV, Ichika on the other hand does nothing in particular." Yosuke continued.

"Wait? Where are his girlfriends? I want that Chinese Girl!" Hirokazu complainted.

_**Get Ready to Fly  
I Am I Am**_

(Get Ready to Fly by GRITS Plays)

"And his opponent, from Bells Forest, Renton Thurston!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"This Thursday, Renton's going head to head with PCUW's No. 1 X-Division Wrestling Aries Austin in what we're expecting a High Flying Match." Yosuke explained.

"Tonight, he's facing off with Ichika in a match where High Flyers are not only allowed, but they're also welcomed." Kanji continued.

(Bell Rings)

Renton goes towards Ichika, but Ichika leaves the ring, gaining boos for his cowardly actions. Once Renton followed him, both men proceeds to exchange shots onto each other until Ichika gained an advantage by driving him back first onto the ring apron before delivering several Knife Edge Chops onto Renton's chest. He then sets to Irish Whip Renton onto the announce table, but Renton reserves the whip, sending Ichika crashing onto it instead. Renton then places Ichika on the table before standing on it, picks Ichika up and sets for a quick Amita Drive (Styles Clash) through the table onto Ichika. Ichika however manages to counter with a Back Body Drop onto the floor instead before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Renton kicks out.

Ichika picks Renton up and rams him back first onto the ring post before picking up a Steel Chair from the Time Keeper's Seat and sets to smash Renton's face with it. But Renton moves away as Ichika hits a chait shot onto nothing but the ring post. As Renton's on the barricade, Ichika went towards him only to get tackled away instead before grabbing the chair away and smashes Ichika's spine with a Chair Shot followed by a DDT face onto the chair! After placing the chair on top of Ichika's body, Renton climbs to the top turnbuckle and hits him with the Spiral Tap!

"Spiral Tap! Would this be the end for Ichika?" Kanji reacted as Renton goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Ichika kicks out!

"Man that rookie sure can go toe to toe with the former Extreme Champ!" Kenta said in amusement.

After throwing Ichika back into the ring, Renton stands on the ring apron and goes for a Slingshot Leg Drop. But Ichika rolls away as Renton crashes painfully onto the mat. With Renton on a sitting position, Ichika gets up and plants him with a Neck Snap followed by Several Fist Drops. Ichika then lifts Renton up and sets for a Twisting Samoan Drop. But Renton slips away and once Ichika turns around, Renton sends him dizzy with a Pele Kick followed by a Springboard Moonsault turned into an Inverted DDT! One Amita Drive later, Renton goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Renton Thurston!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"Renton had removed his 'Ring Rusts', and now he's ready to face with one of the greatest X-Division Wrestlers in Fiction Wrestling, PCUW's Aries Austin!" Kanji cheered.

"Say what happened to Team HeroKaz…." Yosuke turned around and saw Team HeroKazu falling asleep.

"I think this show bore them out of their skulls." Kanji observed.

"Thank goodness. Ladies and gentlemen thank you for watching the First Episode of Sunday Night Turbo! See you this Thursday for the AWF-PCUW Supershow and next week for AWF vs CAWF! Good night gentlemen!" Yosuke announced as the show ends.

….

Match Results:

Kouji Minamoto def. Alto Saotome

Takato Matsuda def. Accelerator

Renton Thurston def. Ichika Orimura

…

A/N: There you have it folks, the first episode of Sunday Night Turbo!

No storylines? Didn't I tell you that this is AWF's version of Superstars/Heat/Velocity? What are you, blind? JEEZUS! Now that this is over, it's time for the AWF-PCUW Supershow!

BTW, I had an idea for PCUW, AWF's Sunday Night Turbo, and the OCs of Fiction Wrestling. Want to see it? Find out at my next update!

Until then, please review!

PS: TNA Slammiversary 2013 Rules!


	15. Episode 10: AWF-PCUW Supershow

Alright guys, here we go! The AWF-PCUW Supershow!

7 Matches, but which company shall end up leading 4-3?

And according to the previous chapter, I've planned something for the OCs in Fiction Wrestling. What to know what am I planning? Well, you'll see. :D

Airnaruto45: Oh we'll see if ROH Best in the World are better than TNA Slammiversary. We'll see. As for Takeru, you'll see him again soon.

Guest: I might take your suggestion. Although I already planned to give TNA Magnus' theme to Negi due to the fact that both Magnus and Negi are from the United Kingdom.

Disclaimer: I own AWF, Sarah aka DanDJohnMLover owns PCUW, no one owns anyone else except Sarah's OCs.

Reminder: This Supershow will NOT effect any of PCUW's Current Storylines! Don't expect AWF to interfere in Asheel's issue with PCUW or who are attacking the PCUW Roster Backstage! I respect Sarah and she's the only one with the rights with her own storylines. I have no rights to interfere with it, even if my ego is as huge as Paul Levesque's nose or had the word 'McMahon' on my name.

…

(Before the Show)

(GM Office)

We can see the GMs of both AWF and PCUW, Nazirul and Zack talking to each other.

"Thanks for inviting us for this Supershow Nazirul… even though you have to come here." Zack thanked.

"You're welcome. Does I even matter if this match takes place in your hometown? At least the event will happen." Nazirul replied.

"You're right. Do you have all the Matches set for this event?" Zack asked.

"Didn't I E-Mail you the Event's Schedule?" Nazirul asked back.

"Just kidding. Of course I knew all the matches set for tonight. So…" Zack then gets interfered by… CAWF's GM (or owner) Mr Cartoon.

"Hello Nazirul, it's been a while." MC said.

"MC? What are you doing here? Aren't our Supershow starts this Sunday?" Nazirul asked.

"You know this guy?" Zack asked to Nazirul.

"Relax guys, relax! I'm here to see two great companies going head to head on a Crossover Event. Heck, I even got a ticket for this show!" MC answered as he shows his ticket.

"Tickets? But I thought PCUW is free to attend just like TNA's Impact Zone?" Nazirul wondered.

"… we have to make money too Nazirul…" Zack replied.

"Well I'm heading to my VIP Seats. Wish you both good luck on the Supershow!" MC wished before leaving both GMs.

"BTW Zack, I have an announcement that will shock the International guys in Fiction Wrestling. Mind if I announce it later on tonight?" Nazirul asked.

"As long as it benefits PCUW, go ahead." Zack answered.

"Sweet! Now let's seat down and watch the show!" Nazirul cheered as the two is set to watch the Supershow.

…

(A Mashup of To Be Loved/Adrenaline Plays as the intro to AWF-PCUW Supershow. Fireworks goes off on the Titantron before the camera shows the fans cheering)

"Welcome everyone to the 2nd Supershow of the 3rd Season of AWF! Welcome to the AWF-PCUW Supershow! We're live in PCUW's hometown Peach Creek!" Klein announced.

"We're your hosts, representing AWF, The Accel Online Duo Takumu 'Taku' Mayuzumi and Ryorato 'Klein' Tsuboi! Glad to have you guys watching us!" Taku introduced.

"And once the camera turns to the right, you'll see the PCUW's Commentators! Say hello to them folks!" Klein ordered as the camera shows PCUW's Announcers Demetri Lancer and Sarah Watkins.

"Hello everyone, we're your hosts representing PCUW, as usual Demetri and Sarah! I can't believe that we're live in a channel other than Spike TV here tonight!" Demetri introduced.

"Indeed. You're currently watching this Supershow live on AWF's Channel SyFy! And tonight, we have a loaded card for all of you fans out there!" Sarah announced.

"We have Monkey D Luffy defending his Extreme title against Guntep Min, Shana and Misaka Mikoto faces the PCUW Womens Tag Champs Ashley Williams and Jenny Smith, a clash between our Womens Champions, Japanese title on the line as Domon Kasshu defends against a PCUW Star, The Elrics defending their belts against two of PCUW's Finest Tag Teams, Renton Thurston vs Aries Austin in a Ladder Match, and an replacement Main Event." Klein announced.

"It was surposed to be our World Champion Simon the Digger going head to head against PCUW's World Champ Eddy. But due to the Rookie Revolution's attack on Simon last week on AWF, it's going to be The Erupting Eds against the AWF-Division Rookie Revolution, Taiki Kudo, Zenjirou Tsurugi and Shinji Ikari instead." Taku explained.

"And of course. According to our Twitter, the Second City Saints and Team HeroKazu shall go heads to heads! One 'Bad Influence' is enough, but two? We might die already…" Demetri continued.

(Sheika by Jim Johnston Plays)

"The following is an Extreme Rules Match for the AWF Extreme Championship! Introducing first, representing PCUW, Guntep Min!" PCUW's RA announced as the crowd boos.

"If there's anyone who could win the AWF Extreme title from Luffy tonight, it has to be that guy." Demetri pointed.

"One of the best Brawlers in Fiction Wrestling. I don't like Luffy's chances here." Sarah said worrily.

(An Instrumental version of One Piece 'We Are' Plays)

"And his opponent, representing AWF as the Extreme Champion, Monkey D Luffy!" Yui Hirasawa announced as the crowd cheers.

"Luffy debuted in AWF and build an Alliance Club for Shounen Jump Characters. And so far he has 4 members." Klein explained.

"Last week Luffy won the title after taking advantage of former Champ Seiji Sawamura getting Low Blowed by another former Extreme Champ Amata Sora. Tonight Luffy has to prove whether he's an Extremist or not by taking on Guntep." Taku reminded.

"That guy is made of rubber right? I'm sure anything Guntep dishes out won't hurt him one bit." Demetri said.

(Bell Rings)

"And not even the crowd would cheer for our representive. Man Luffy's popular." Sarah observed as the PCUW Crowd were chanting, "Let's Go Luffy!"

The two stands in the middle of the ring with Luffy offering a Handshake. Big mistake as Guntep Cheap Shots him down instead before proceeding to stomp him multiple times and slams his face onto the mat multiple times until the referee pulls him away. As Luffy crawls to the corner before getting up and turns around, Guntep charges towards him before catching Luffy's kick and pulls him down onto the mat. He then grabs both of Luffy's legs and Giant Swings him crashing onto the turnbuckle several times before tossing him away like a piece of paper to the middle of the ring and goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Luffy kicks out.

After removing the turnbuckle pad, Guntep picks Luffy up and goes to Irish Whip him crashing onto the exposed turnbuckle. Luffy however reverses the whip, sending Guntep crashing onto it instead. Luffy then went towards Guntep only to get Elbow Tackled away before Guntep drops him down with an Inverted Backbreaker followed by a Neckbreaker and goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Luffy kicks out.

Guntep leaves the ring and picks up a Steel Chair and a Singapore Cane from under the ring. After entering the ring with them and wedging the chair on the corner, Guntep picks Luffy up and sets to throw him head first crashing onto the chair. Luffy however manages to Elbow Tackle Guntep's gut several times before putting him on a Side Headlock. After a few seconds, Guntep manages to break free after Elbow Tackling Luffy's gut several times and once Luffy's on a kneeling position, holding his gut in pain, Guntep picks up the Cane and smashes Luffy's head with it like a Watermelon! After multiple shots onto Luffy's back with the Cane, Guntep goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Luffy kicks out.

"People says, "Third Time's a Charm." But not here, Luffy kicked out 3 Pinfalls in a row." Sarah observed.

After picking Luffy up, Guntep puts him on a Bearhug position before going to ram him onto the chair. Luffy however manages to stop Guntep on his tracks by Bell Clapping his ear before Uppercutting him and goes to Irish Whip him onto the chair. Guntep however reverses the whip, sending Luffy crashing onto the chair! Guntep charges towards Luffy only to have Luffy moving away, sending Guntep crashing shoulder first onto the chair! Luffy pulls Guntep away and goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Guntep kicks out!

"It takes more to take Guntep down." Demetri explained.

"This is pretty much a tough challenge for Luffy. Can he take down the PCUW Extremist?" Taku asked.

Guntep picks up the chair and places it in the middle of the ring before picking Luffy up and sets to drive him face first onto the chair with the Pharaoh DDT (Double Underhook DDT). But Luffy manages to counter with a Back Body Drop instead before Arm Dragging Guntep crashing onto the chair. He picks up the chair and wrecks Guntep's back several times with it and once Guntep is sitting on the corner, Luffy places the chair on Guntep before damaging him with a Baseball Slide onto the chair! After picking Guntep up, Luffy knocks him down with the Gomu Gomu no Finisher (Da Book End) before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner and STILL your AWF Extreme Champion, Monkey D Luffy!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"Luffy has survived the wrath of the PCUW's Extremist! The belt still belongs to us!" Klein cheered.

"Props to… look out!" Demetri shouted as Guntep knocks Luffy down from behind with a Chair Shot!

"Guntep's pissed after that defeat! And now he's unloading on Luffy!" Taku pointed as Guntep wrecks Luffy with multiple vicious Chair Shots onto putting him on the Camel Clutch.

"Looks like Guntep is Breaking Luffy's back, F'ed His Ass and Make Him Humble with that Camel Clutch." Klein observed.

"Nice Iron Shiek joke." Demetri praised.

"Joking aside, I think Luffy's wrecked and is unable to move right there." Sarah observed. After destroying Luffy, Guntep leaves before…

… encountering Masaru Daimon and Seiji Sawamura!

"The former Extreme Champs! They're going to take the advantage of the 24/7 Rule!" Klein exclaimed. After a Staredown with Masaru thanking Guntep, he and Seiji heads to the ring.

"Seiji lost his title last week, and now he's going to get it back!" Taku explained.

"Who are those guys?" Sarah cluelessly asked.

"And this is where our lack of knowledge in animes kicked in. Let's leave it to the AWF Guys to commentate in this situation!" Demetri announced.

(Bell Rings)

After opening the chair, Seiji picks Luffy up and drives him onto the chair with an Awesome Bomb! With Luffy KO'ed, Seiji goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner and NEW AWF Extreme Champion, Seiji Sawamura!" Yui announced. After that, Masaru puts Luffy on the STFU.

"Oh come on that's enough! You already helped your friend regaining the belt!" Taku complained.

"And here comes a fellow Shounen Character coming to help!" Klein cheered as Gon Frecess heads to the rescue… only to get a Two on One Beatdown instead before he could even swing his Fishing Rod.

"Shounen Jump gets their asses kicked by a pair of Delinquents! Their images had been tainted!" Taku exclaimed as the crowd began to chant 'Feed Me More!' In hopes of Toriko returning.

"And here comes another pair of former Extreme Champs! The Youngbloods!" Klein cheered as Amata Sora and Taichi Yaegashi heads to the ring to help Gon and Luffy while Masaru and Seiji proceeds to retreat. "Running away from a pair of rookies? Pussies!" he mocked.

"Remember that both Amata and Taichi still wants the Extreme title back. Expect to see both of them plus Masaru and Seiji in a Fatal 4 Way Match at '4 Gods of Wrestling' PPV." Taku reminded.

(Backstage)

We can see The Erupting Eds getting ready for the Main Event.

"Double D! The Japanese has invaded PCUW! Hide!" Ed screamed in terror.

"Relax Ed, those anime guys aren't evil… unless his name is Funaki of course." Edd tried to calm Ed down.

"EVIL!" Ed screamed.

"Calm down Lumpy. They won't 'Choppy Choppy' our 'Pee Pees'. Plus, those AWF guys are kind people!" Eddy explained to Edd.

"You sure Eddy?" Ed asked curiously while hiding behind Edd.

"Of course! Not stop hiding behind Double D! You're a former World Champ right? Then stop being a coward!" Eddy answered as Ed walks away from Edd's back.

"You're right Eddy. I'm a former World Champ! I shouldn't be a coward! I should fight! I…" before Ed could even continue, the AWF Rookie Revolution members Taiki Kudo, Zenjirou Tsurugi and Shinji Ikari attacks them until reinforcements arrived to even the odds. The medics, refs and jobbers checked on the lying Eds.

(Ring)

"Those damn cowards!" Sarah shouted.

"The RR has took out The Erupting Eds! Can the Eds recover with 5 Matches to go?" Klein asked to the audience.

(Empire State of Mind by Jay-Z plays)

"The following is a Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, representing PCUW as the Womens Tag Team Champions, the team of "The Queen of Ice" Jenny Smith and "The Water Queen" Ashley Williams!" PCUW's RA announced as the girls received cheers from the PCUW home crowd.

"Maybe they are 'Ice and Water', that doesn't make them 'Cold and Emotionless'. These girls can be as cheerful as they can." Sarah explained.

"I have to say, PCUW's Womens Division are quite impressive." Klein praised.

"Why thank you! Everyone told us that, even TMZ!" Demetri replied.

"Maybe you should stay away from bragging about the girls in your workplace. Or else you might get hurt by the other companies." Taku warned.

(Hishoku no Sora by Mami Kawada Plays)

"And their opponents, representing AWF, the team of 'Level 5 Railgun' Misaka Mikoto and 'Flame Haze' Shana!" Yui announced as the PCUW crowd (and Tsundere haters) boos.

"After being eliminated in the Divas Championship Tournament weeks ago by respectively Sakura Kinomoto and Nanoha Takamachi, both Misaka and Shana attacked the two Magical Girls twice in a week, sending a message that they want the Divas title." Taku explained.

"Divas title? Don't tell me AWF has a Second Womens title?" Sarah asked.

"Since we're loaded with Female Talents, yes we had one." Taku answered.

"Man that girl is cute! Too bad she's too tiny for my taste." Demetri commented on Shana.

"I'll give you a 1000 Dollars if you say she's Flat Chested in front of her. 5000 Dollars in you asked her on whether she's in love or not. 10000 if she yells out 'Urusai!" three times after receiving your question." Klein dared.

(Bell Rings)

Jenny and Shana starts first for their teams. The two then locked each other up on a Collar-and-Elbow Tie Up until Jenny pushes Shana crashing onto the corner. After delivering several Knife Edge Chops onto Shana, Jenny tags herself to Ashley before Jenny uses her to nail a Poetry in Motion onto Shana. With Shana sitting on the corner, Ashley Irish Whips Jenny towards the corner with Jenny quickly nailing Shana with a Baseball Slide. After pulling Shana away from the corner, Ashley goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Shana kicks out.

Ashley grabs Shana's legs only to get pushed away to the corner instead. Shana gets up and charges towards Ashley only to get Elbow Tackled away. After knocking Misaka down, Ashley drops Shana face first onto the top turnbuckle with a Flapjack! She picks Shana up and Irish Whips her onto the ropes, but Shana reverses the whip, sending Ashley towards it instead. Once Ashley bounces off the ropes, Shana leaps through her and once Ashley bounces off the other ropes, Shana drops her down with a Japanese Arm Drag before putting her on a sitting position, kicks her back several times and plants her with a Neck Snap followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Ashley kicks out.

After tagging to Misaka, Shana slams Ashley onto the corner before the two proceeds to stomp her to the gut multiple times until she's sitting on the corner. Once Ashley's on a sitting position, Misaka Irish Whips Shana onto the corner before Shana naills Ashley with a Rope-Aided Corner Dropkick! After placing Ashley on the top turnbuckle, Misaka climbs to the top turnbuckle and sets for a Frankensteiner. But Ashley manages to push Misaka down before kicking her away, stands at the top turnbuckle and blasts Misaka with a Diving Crossbody following with a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Misaka kicks out.

The two then tags to their respective partners. Shana charges towards Jenny, but Jenny leaps through her and once Shana turns around, she catches a kick from Jenny only to have Jenny turning the kick into a Dragon Whip! After dodging Misaka's Lariat, Jenny puts her onto the Frostbite (Sleeper Hold) until Shana tackles Jenny away onto the ropes. While Ashley grabs Misaka's legs and pull her down to the floor, Shana charges towards Jenny only to get kicked away to the face followed by a Swinging Neckbreaker. She then climbs to the top turnbuckle and plants Shana with the Ice Crash (Double Rotation Moonsault) before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here are your winners, your PCUW Women's Tag Team Champions, 'The Queen of Ice" Jenny Smith and "The Water Queen" Ashley Williams!" PCUW's RA announced as the PCUW Crowd cheers.

"The duo of Water and Ice has defeated the duo of Fire and Lightning! What a match from these girls!" Demetri cheered.

"Thanks to them, AWF and PCUW are now tied 1-1!" Sarah cheered as well.

"And we're still…. Wait a minute!" Taku shouted as Shana and Misaka attacked Jenny and Ashley from behind!

"Oh come on! You girls lost, deal with it!" Sarah complainted.

"You said it sister!" Klein replied to Sarah. "And her comes a pair of magic to save the day!" he pointed as Sakura Kinomoto and Nanoha Takamachi went towards Shana and Misaka. The 2 teams then proceed to attack each other.

"The Tsunderes wants the Divas title, but the Magical Girls ruined their hopes! And now their war continues!" Taku observed.

"Oh yeah! Little girls fighting each other! Sweet!" Demetri cheered as Ashley, Jenny and officials from both AWF and PCUW tried to pull both teams away.

"I'm sure Nazirul will announce a 4 Way Match for the Divas title tomorrow." Klein said.

(Backstage)

"Melanie Woodland here! Representing the PCUW Backstage Crew and please welcome my guest at this time, our Womens Champion, Ivory Gerdelman!" Melanie announced as the PCUW Crowd cheers. "Tonight, you'll be in a Champion vs Champion match against the AWF Womens Champion, Revy from Black Lagoon. How do you feel about this?" she asked.

"Do I look like I'm scared right now? If not, then good. Unlike many others, I'm not going to hide inside my locker room when Revy walks inside the arena. Instead, I'll stood up tonight and give her a match that she'll never forget. I'l try my best to win for PCUW and it's fans tonight!" Ivory answered.

"One more question, we are know that there's a possibility that Rookie Revolution's Ruki Makino from AWF always shows up and injure anyone who faces the Womens Champion. What do you think about this?" Melanie asked.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of her if she shows up, whether I had a bullet in my body or not. And that's a promise." Ivory answered before leaving Ivory.

"Up next, Champion vs Champion Match! Stay tuned!" Klein announced.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo)

_This Sunday…_

_AWF shall revisit their old history_

_As AWF and CAWF Collides once again!_

_Watch as the two companies clashed against each other after 2 years!_

_AWF-CAWF Supershow! Live in Peach Creek, this Sunday on Cartoon Network!_

(Ring)

(Kaz by Dale Oliver Plays)

"The following contest is a Champion vs Champion Match set for one fall! Introducing first, representing PCUW as the Womens Champion, Ivory Gerdelman!" PCUW's RA announced as the Hometown Crowd cheers.

"There she is gentlemen, our Company's Womens Champion. Sarah pointed.

"Apparently she's related to TNA Star Kazarian. Is that true?" Taku asked.

"Of course. She's related from top to bottom." Demetri answered.

(Who I Am by Jim Johnston Plays)

"And her opponent, representing AWF as the Womens Champion, Revy!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"Everytime someone faces Revy, she'll end up getting destroyed by RR's Ruki Makino. Didn't believe me? Ask Hikari Yagami or Tohru Honda who's still on the Hospital thanks to her wrath." Klein explained.

"Last week our GM has announced that Revy shall defend her title against Ruki, a returning Tohru, and a girl who's after Ruki after wrecking Hikari, Izumi Orimoto." Taku continued.

"Seriously, she's hot. But do she HAD to carry a pair of guns with her?" Demetri asked.

(Bell Rings)

The two champs stare at each other until Revy shoves Ivory away with Ivory replying by pushing Revy away. Revy then knocks Ivory down with a Cheap Shot before proceeding to stomp the living hell out of her until the referee pulls her away. After pushing the referee away, Revy grabs Ivory's throat before slamming her head onto the mat several times until the referee pulls her away and warns her that she could get DQed if she keep on doing this.

"Revy is a merciless brawler. She's willing to beat up anyone in her path." Taku explained.

With Ivory on the corner, Revy charges towards her only to get tackled away before Ivory climbs to the top turnbuckle and knocks Revy down with a Diving Shoulder Block. Once the two girls get up, Ivory throws a kick in which Revy catches it before pushing her onto the ropes with a Dragon Whip. She then goes to Clothesline Revy out of the ring, but Revy throws her out with a Back Body Drop instead. Ivory however manages to stand at the ring apron before nailing Revy with a Jawbreaker onto the ropes before knocking her down with a Flying Neckbreaker followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Revy kicks out.

Ivory picks Revy up only to get a nasty Uppercut instead before Revy tackles her down with a Lou Thesz Press. She then grabs Ivory's legs and stomps her spine several times before Catapulting her crashing onto the turnbuckle. After placing Ivory on the corner, Revy delivers multiple Boxing Jabs onto Ivory until she's on a sitting position before Foot Choking her until the referee pulls her away. After pulling Ivory away from the corner, Revy puts her on a Boston Crab. A minute of pain and torture later, Ivory grabs the nearby ropes. Once Revy leaves the ring, she pulls Ivory towards her and DDTs her onto the cold floor from the ring apron!

"Face first onto the floor! That has got to knock Ivory brains out!" Klein exclaimed as Revy enters the ring while the referee starts the count. "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,…." Ivory slides into the ring.

"Ivory's a fighting champion! She's not going to quit that easily!" Sarah reminded.

Before Ivory could even get up, Revy proceeds to stomp her back multiple times before delivering several Knee Drops onto her back. After picking Ivory up, she Irish Whips her onto the ropes and once Ivory bounces off the ropes, she sets for a Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker. Ivory however nails Revy with a Tilt-a-Whirl Arm Drag instead! She then dodges Revy's Lariat before nailing her with an Enzuigiri. With Revy standing dizzily, Ivory knocks Revy down with a Double Leg Takedown before putting her on the Sharpshooter!

"Sharpshooter! Where on earth did Ivory learned that?" Demetri reacted.

"Well, since Trish Stratus is from Canada and Canada is the home of the Hart Family…." Taku explained. After a minute of pain and torture, Revy grabs the ropes. As she waits for Revy to get up…

"Oh no… not this again!" Klein gasped as Ruki heads to the ring.

"Turn around Ivory! Don't get yourself destroyed by the RR's agenda!" Sarah shouted. But it's too late as Ivory turns around and eats a Double A Spinebuster!

"Your winner by DQ, Ivory Gerdelman!" PCUW's RA announced as the crowd boos.

"First Hikari, then Tohru, and now Ruki's set to destroy Ivory!" Klein exclaimed as Ruki beats the crap out of Ivory while Revy, wants no part of this, leaves the ring.

"Stop her damnit! If she injures our champ, we'll sue you all!" Demetri warned. As Ruki sets up for the Widow's Peak…

"Here comes the rescue folks! We're free from your lawsuits Demetri!" Klein cheered as Izumi Orimoto enters the ring and attacks Ruki from behind. The two Digimon girls beat the crap out of each other until they rolled out of the ring. Izumi sets to slam Ruki's face onto the Steel Steps, but it was Ruki who slams Izumi's face onto the Steel Steps instead. After ramming Izumi onto the barricade, Ruki turns around and received a Suicide Dive by Ivory! Ivory picks Revy up, lifts her up and nails her with the Darkness Approaches (Reverse Tombstone Piledriver)!

"And that's for ruining the match!" Sarah mocked.

"And that's for giving PCUW a point, which makes them leading 2-1!" Klein mocked.

"Ruki got what she deserved. But that doesn't mean it's over yet for the RR." Taku pointed. Ivory and Izumi looked at each other before they shake hands. After Izumi raises Ivory's hand, Ivory leaves the ring.

(GM Office)

We can see the two GMs talking to each other.

"So… what do you think of the show so far?" Nazirul asked.

"Pretty good. Although if The Eds gets a horrible injury, I have no choice but to sue you for injuring our champs." Zack answered.

"(gulp) I'm sure they are alright…" Nazirul said worrily.

"By the way, you said you have a something huge planned for the wrestlers around the world? What is it? Zack asked.

"Well… after '4 Gods of Wrestling' finished, I'm planning to use my second show on Sundays for an 'International Character Cup' in which 4 Guys and 4 Girls around the world, except US sine we already had a lot of those, faces each other in a Tourney that shall last in 4 Weeks. The winners, boys and girls, of the Cup shall receive a Contract to any company that they wanted to go. PCUW? UWE? Anywhere! What do you say?" Nazirul explained.

"… well, PCUW do need some International Stars so… I liked your idea." Zack replied.

"Glad to hear you liking it. Don't forget to watch it coming soon in 3 weeks." Nazirul reminded.

"Will do. Looks like another match is next." Zack pointed to the TV.

"Great, let's watch!" Nazirul cheered as the two continued watching the show.

(Ring)

(Down With the Sickness by Disturbed Plays)

"The following match is set for one fall and it is for the AWF Japanese Championship! Introducing first, representing PCUW, Jason Krueger!" PCUW's RA announced as the crowd boos.

"I can't believe that out of everyone that could challenge for an AWF Title tonight, it has to be Jason." Sarah complainted.

"Too bad we can't do anything about it. Oh and ladies and gentlemen welcome back to AWF-PCUW Supershow where Jason Krueger shall get a shot at the AWF Japanese Championship!" Klein announced.

"And who the hell are these two punks?" Demetri asked as the camera shows Shinn Asuka and Flit Asuno.

"Oh shut up. We're here to observe the Japanese Champion before our title match with him. Stay out of our business." Flit explained.

"Our business? This business is mine only!" Shinn shouted.

"You really getting on my nerves!" Flit shouted back.

"… I think my ear's going to bleed hearing these two arguing." Sarah said.

"Do they argue a lot?" Demetri asked.

"Well yeah, considering the fact that they both had horrible experinces in their own respective shows." Taku answered.

(Next Big Thing by Jim Johnston Plays)

"And his opponent, representing AWF as the Japanese Champion, Domon Kasshu!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"Maybe he can be as chessy as he coud in his series, but there's no doubt that Domon there is a legit badass who can kick your ass." Klein pointed.

"In 2 weeks, Domon shall defend his title against Shinn, Flit and Celestrial Being's Setsuna F Seiei… that is if Domon could retain his belt against Jason of course here tonight." Taku explained.

(Bell Rings)

Domon offers a handshake in which Jason suprisingly accepts, only to see Jason pulling Domon towards him and knocks Domon down with a Short-Arm Clothesline. Jason then proceeds to work on Domon's arm by stomping it several times before damaging it with a Knee Drop. With Domon on a crawling position, holding his arm in pain, Jason proceeds to kick him out of the ring with a Baseball Slide. He then went to the ring apron and once Domon gets up, Jason goes for a Double Axe Handle. Domon however manages to Uppercut Jason while Jason's in mid air!

"Uppercut in mid air! Holy crap!" Klein exclaimed.

Domon picks Jason up and slams him onto the barricade before delivering several Knife Edge Chops onto Jason's chest and throws him back into the ring. As Domon stands on the ring apron, Jason quickly tackles him to the gut before planting him with a Rope-Hung DDT before going for the pin!

The referee counts, "1,2,.." Domon kicks out.

After pulling Domon away from the ropes, Jason puts him on a One Legged Boston Crab. A minute or two later, Domon manages to grab the ropes. Jason then proceeds to Foot Choke Domon on the ropes until the referee pulls him away. Once Domon gets up on the ropes, Jason goes to Clothesline him out of the ring, but Domon manages to throws him out with a Back Body Drop. Jason however manages to hold on the ropes and one he stands up on the ring apron, Domon grabs him and Suplexes him back into the ring. Once Jason gets up and turns around, Domon plants him with a Inverted Atomic Drop followed by several Boxing Jabs onto his face with a Haymaker! He then raises his hand to the air.

"Here we go folks! Domon's signature war cry!" Klein explained as Flit can easily been seen yawning.

"ANSWER ME PCUW! THE SCHOOL OF THE UNDEFEATED OF THE EAST!" Domon yelled.

"The Winds of the King!"

"Zenshin!"

"Kiretsu!"

"Tempa Kyouran!"

After that, Domon Clotheslines Jason out of the ring.

"Look! The East Is Burning Red!"

Domon leaves the ring and sets to pick Jason up, but then…

"Yo Mama!" Flit shouted to Domon… using Shinn's voice. Domon turns around and points as Shinn as Shinn tries to prove that he didn't do it. Flit however proceeds to blame Shinn for it, leading it into a 3 Way argument. Jason from behind Dropkicks Domon crashing onto both Shinn and Flit!

"Jason manages to take advantage of their argument and pushes Domon straight into the two angry boys!" Demetri exclaimed.

"And the blamings continued!" Taku pointed as Domon tried to enter the ring only to have Shinn and Flit blocking his way, demanding an apology for what just happened. As the referee counts to 6, Domon, had enough of their demands, pushes Flit down before knocking Shinn out with a Haymaker. After driving Flit onto the floor with a Spinebuster, Domon tried to slide into the ring only to eat a Baseball Slide by Jason instead! The referee then ends the count.

"Your winner by Count Out, Jason Krueger! However, still your AWF Japanese Champion, Domon Kasshu!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"Those two had screwed Domon! Fortunately for him, the title won't change hands on a Count-Out!" Taku observed.

"And now Domon's going to kick those young asses!" Klein pointed as Domon picks Shinn up and drives him onto the floor with the Sekiha Tenkyoken (F-5)! He then turns around and puts Flit into the Shining Finger (Mandible Claw) until he's passed out.

"Those two got what they deserved! And… don't turn around Domon!" Klein shouted as Domon turns around… and eats an Exia Blade (Bullhammer) by Setsuna!

"The 4th Man of the Equation has took out the current champ! Setsuna has sent a clear message to Domon!" Taku exclaimed. Setsuna then picks up Domon's title belt, places his foot on his head and stands triumphly while rising his belt, giving him boos from the crowd.

(Backstage)

We can see the AWF Tag Team Champs Edward and Alphonse warming up for their upcoming match until… PCUW's Orange City Blazers appear.

"Well what do you know? Motor City meets Alchemy Land." Justin Davis said

"Going by your ways of wrestling, I'm expecting a lot of high flying from both of you. Good thing we're high flyers as well." Edward said.

"We'l see which team are the best High Flyers. And as for Blackout, ignore them. They are nothing but pests." Don Hector said.

"You said it. Make the best team wins." Alphonse said as the two teams Fist Bumps each other.

(Promo)

_And now, AWF Presents AWF Rewind!_

_(Last week)_

"… _you guys hated me do you?" Takeru asked as 'Yes!' and 'No!' chants started. After hearing the crowd chanting 'Yes!' and 'No!', Takeru begins to speak. "You know what I think about you guys? I hate you too!" he shouted as the crowd boos in unison. "As a matter of fact, I'm sick of you cheering and booing me for my recent defeats!" he continued as the boos got louder. "For years I've been one of your favorite Digidestined! For years you guys treated me as the leader of the Digidestined instead of Daisuke! For years you guys has shipped me with Hikari! And now what happened to me? I went from being the Headliner for the 'Grand Dojo of Animes' last year to being a guy who embarassed the Digimon Franchise by losing to Ash Ketchum a year later! Instead of cheering for me, you booed me? Some of you booing me? For what? Idolizing Jeff Hardy? Stealing Hikari away from Daisuke? No! You hated me because I embarassed the entire Digimon fandom at Anime Mania 2 despite the fact that it's Daisuke's fault in the first place! I did everything, EVERYTHING, that I could do to win and regain your trusts. But instead, I lost and now you guys are hating me for being a loser! You know what Digimon fandom? From now on, I'm not going to do something under your demands! I'm not doing anything that could make you yelling out 'Holy Shit' or 'E-C-DUB'! Instead, I'm going to do something… for myself! I don't want any of you anymore! From now on, I'm doing things on my own! Screw you and everyone of these so called 'Fans' of mine! From now on, I walk alone! I'm on my own! From now on… you can call me the Digidestined of Darkness. I QUIT!" Takeru ranted before leaving the ring with the crowd went from booing him to wanting to kill him._

(Ring)

"Now that's what I call an emo turn." Demetri said.

"And with that, Takeru has left his fans in favor of himself. So far we can't contact him at any way posible." Klein explained.

"Also happened last week was this. Pissed at all the loses that he received, Junpei had enough and proceeded to destroy his own friend… and one of their opponents, Harem's Most Wanted." Taku explained.

(Titantron)

"_What the hell was that? We almost won! It's all your fault!" Junpei shouted without the mic as we can see Tomoki tried to apologize. Junpei then replies…_

… _by choking Tomoki before Chokeslamming him!_

"_What the? It's a swerve!" Kenta reacted._

"_It's a Shocking Swerve!" Hirokazu reacted._

"_OH NOES!" the two shouted together dramaticly._

"_Junpei had just Chokeslammed Tomoki! I believe he's pissed after that lost!" Klein exclaimed. Junpei then picks Tomoki up and plants him down with the Bettle Slam (World's Strongest Slam)!_

"_Junpei had enough! He's completely tired of Tomoki losing matches for the team!" Taku exclaimed._

"_Dude! Add some dramatic tone to your commentary!" Hirokazu adviced._

"_Screw drama! We have a pissed off fatass on rampage!" Klein replied as Junpei leaves the ring, picks Negi up and slams him onto the ring apron. He then saw Keitaro on the barricade before Spearing him THROUGH THE BARRICADE!_

"_Good Lord! That's like a Cannonball charging towards you on a Hypersonic Speed!" Taku exclaimed._

"_Drama! Throw some drama damnit!" Hirokazu demanded._

"_Oh just shut up and get lost already!" Klein shouted to Hirokazu while Junpei looked at the three fallen bodies with a smile on his face. _

"_That's what he do folks, that's what he do." Kenta pointed._

"… _just get out of here…" Klein ordered. _

(Backstage)

We can see Junpei Shibayama destroying Jacob Shotgun until his partner Mark Storm shows up to even the odds…. Only to get beaten up instead. Before Junpei could drive Mark onto the floor with a Bettle Slam (Worlds Strongest Slam), Tomoki Himi and Harem's Most Wanted (Keitaro Urashima and Negi Springfield) shows up, forcing Junpei to retreat. HMW then checks on the Power of Doom while Tomoki calls out Junpei.

(Ring)

"That fatass is a bully!" Sarah shouted angrily.

"Damn right. We might see a confrontation from Junpei and Tomoki next week." Klein said.

(Line in the Sand by Motorhead)

"This is a Triple Threat Tag Team Match for the AWF Tag Team Championship! Introducing first, representing PCUW, the team of Christopher and Jack House, Blackout!" PCUW's RA announced as the crowd boos.

"For a second, I thought it was the RR-AWF that's going are heading to the ring." Klein said.

"Sadly, those two right there are representing the PCUW's Division of the RR. If they win your belts tonight, the RR's power shall be boosted times 1000." Demetri explained.

(Motorcity by Adam Skaggs Plays)

"Next, also represeting PCUW, the team of Justin Davis and Don Hector, The Orange City Blazers!" PCUW's RA announced as the crowd cheers.

"Alright! Our top choice if PCUW's going to win your belts!" Sarah cheered.

"FWA Tag Team of the Year in 2011, going up against the Blackout and the 2012 FWA Tag Team of the Year…" Klein explained.

(Born to Win by Mutiny Within Plays)

"… those guys." He finished.

"And lastly, representing AWF as the Tag Team Champions, the team of Edward and Alphonse, the Elric Brothers!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"Nazirul has announced last week that the Tag Team title will be defended at '4 Gods of Wrestling PPV'. So far only Team HeroKazu and Team Accel Online had advanced to the PPV." Taku explained.

"Come on Elrics and Blazers! Kick the Blackout's asses!" Sarah cheered.

(Bell Rings)

"F- Them Up Elrics F- Them Up! (clap clap)"

"F- Them Up Blazers F- Them Up! (clap clap)" the crowd chanted.

Ed, Justin and Chris starts first for their teams. Ed and Justin looked at each other before knocking Chris down with a Double Clothesline. After listening to the cheers they received, they picked Chris up and Irish Whips him crashing onto the turnbuckle before Justin uses Ed to nail Chris with a Poetry in Motion. After Irish Whipping Chris onto the other side of the turnbuckle, Justin Irish Whips Ed crashing onto Chris before Al tags himself in. Once Al enters the ring, he dodges Justin's Clothesline before bouncing off the ropes and plants him down with a Tilt-a-Whirl Arm Drag. He then dodges Justin's Lariat and knocks him with an Enzuigiri before Dropkicking him onto the corner. As Justin's sitting on the corner, Al plants him with a Rope-Aided Corner Dropkick before turning around and eats a Big Boot by Chris before Chris goes for a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Al kicks out.

Chris drags Al to the corner and tags to Jack. The two then stomps the living hell out of Al who's sitting on the corner before Jack Foot Chokes him until the referee pulls him away. Jack turns around and gets pushed onto the corner by Justin's Dropkick as Chris makes a tag. Justin gets up and charges towards Chris only to eat a Carbon Footprint instead. Chris picks Al up and lifts him on a Gorila Press position before slamming him onto Justin. Chris picks Justin up and goes for a Hellevator, but Justin manages to counter it into a DDT!

"What a counter by Justin! Now it's time for a fresh Blazer to enter the ring!" Demetri cheered. After a few seconds of crawling, Justin tags himself to Don while Al sneakly tags himself to Ed.

Before Chris could even reach Jack, Don climbs on Chris' back and tackles Jack down onto the floor! While Jack gets up only to eat a Crossbody by Al, Don lifts Chris up and successfully plants him with the Cradle Shock! He then turns around and eats an Alchemy Kick (Trouble in Paradise) by Ed! Ed turns around and receives a Flying Neckbreaker by Justin! Once the Blazers stand up, they planted Ed with the Made in Detroit!

"Made if Detroit! Shades of the MCMG! New champs are crowned here!" Demetri cheered as Don goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…." Chris stops the count!

"Goddamnit! He's still alive!" Demetri complainted.

Once the three gets up, the Blazers delivers several Knife Edge Chops onto Chris before the two goes for a Double Clothesline only to get knocked down by Chris' Double Clothesline instead. He then grabs both men's throats before pushing Don onto the corner and Justin onto Don. After several Battering Rams onto the Blazers, Chris goes to crash himself onto the Blazer only to get kicked away. After a kick to the gut Justin, with an assist by Don plants Chris down with the JD Clash (Styles Clash)! They turned around and received a Double Clothesline by Jack! After throwing Don out of the ring, Jack puts Justin onto a Crossface until Ed nails both of them with a Boom Drop! While Al handles Don, Ed plants Jack down with the Equalvent Exchange (SOS)! After that ke knocks Justin out with the Alchemy Kick before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Your winners and STILL your AWF Tag Team Champions, The Elric Brothers!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"What a match with those three teams going back and forth at each other!" Klein praised.

"Our boys tried their best, but they lost. Props to them for trying though." Sarah praised to the Blazers.

"And with that victory, The Elrics shall face Team HeroKazu, Team Accel Online and a 4th Team that will be decided next week!" Taku explained.

(Backstage)

"(ahem) Yukiko Amagi here! For AWF Backstage Crew and please welcome my guest at this time, PCUW's Aries Austin!" Yukiko announced as the crowd cheers/boos. "Aries, tonight you'll be facing Renton Thurston in a match where every one are going to watch since it's basicly the Fiction Wrestling's version of AJ Styles vs Austin Aries. What's your reaction about this? She asked.

"So my opponent tonight is AWF's biggest X-Division star huh? Well Renton, in case you haven't noticed, while you were busy watching AJ Styles tapes, I on the other hand managed to be original when it comes to wrestling. I have my own style and there's no way in hell that I'm a carbon copy of Austin Aries. You're going to fly tonight Renton? Well guess what? I'm flying along and I'm going to fly higher than you." Aries answered before leaving her.

"Up next, X-Division Action! Stay tuned or you'll miss it!" Klein announced.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo)

_And now, AWF Presents AWF Rewind!_

_(Last Week, after the show)_

_We can see the doctors putting Tsuna inside the Ambulance._

"_Alright, we're set to go!" one of the medics announced before turning to a worried Kyoko. "Don't worry young lady. He'll be fine! He'll be back in no…"_

_Suddenly, a charging car crashes onto the back side of the ambulance!_

"_Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko yelled as the medics, many backstage crews, the SJ Alliance and the unused AWF Stars rushed to check on the situation. The footage ends with the crew trying to pull the car away while the SJ Alliance tries to calm Kyoko down._

(Ring)

"Ladies and gentlemen we have a loaded show for you next week for AWF! First, we will find out who's the one who nearly killed Tsuna last week! Then, after Takeru turned into an emo figure, Iori seeks revenge as he sets to call Daisuke Motomiya out." Klein announced.

"Also for next week! Will we see a Confrontation between Junpei and Tomoki after Junpei's betrayal last week? All this and more next week on SyFy!" Taku announced.

(Monster by Skillet Plays)

"The following contest is a No DQ Falls Count Anywhere Match! Introducing first, representing PCUW, Aries Austin!" PCUW's RA announced as the corwd cheers/boos.

"Aries is one of our best X-Division wrestling in this company and of course one of the Top 6 X-Division Wrestlers in Fiction Wrestling. Right here tonight, he'll be facing one of them." Demetri explained.

"Alongside Aries and Renton are Animated's TD Kenelly, UWE's Majin Buu, UCA's Tidus, and WWT's Timmy Turner." Taku explained.

"Speaking of Turner, I've been informed that Timmy is watching the match via Satelite! This is going to be interesting." Klein announced.

(Get Ready to Fly by GRITS Plays)

"And his opponent, representing AWF, Renton Thurston!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"At the AWF Duel Night: Animes vs Cartoons PPV, Renton and Timmy's match ends with a draw! And 72 hours later, he defeated XFWA's X-Division representative Garrod Ran." Klein explained.

"Judging by that, I'll say Renton has a huge stamina on his side. Let's see if that's enough to beat Aries." Demetri observed.

"And remember guys! If Aries won this match, then PCUW wins this Supershow 4-2." Sarah reminded.

"… now I have a reason on why to root for Renton." Klein said.

(Bell Rings)

"Austin Aries!"

"AJ Styles!" the crowd chanted.

The two stars looked at each other. Renton offers a handshake as Aries accepts it before Aries pulls Renton towards him, lifts him up and drives him onto the corner. He then blasts Renton's chest with several Knife Edge Chops until Renton grabs Aries by the throat and slams him onto the corner. After an Uppercut, Renton gives Aries several Knife Edge Chops of his own before Irish Whipping him onto another corner. Aries however reverses the whip, sending Renton crashing onto the corner instead. Aries then charges towards Renton only to get kicked away before climbing the top turnbuckle and nails him with a Flying Neckbreaker before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Aries kicks out.

Renton picks Aries up and Uppercuts him onto the ropes before going to Clothesline him out of the ring. Aries however throws Renton out with a Back Body Drop instead, but Renton manages to hold on the ropes. Once Renton stands on the ring apron, Aries knocks him down with an Enzuigiri! Once Renton gets up, Aries knocks him down again with a Suicide Dive! After picking up a chair from under the ring, he throws the chair onto Renton. As Renton catches it, Aries nails a Dropkick onto the chair, pushing Renton onto the announce table! Aries charges towards him only to get lifted up by Renton before Renton drives him onto the floor with a Samoan Drop and goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Aries kicks out.

After opening the chair, Renton lifts Aries up and sets for another Samoan Drop, this time onto the chair. Aries however manages to slip away before grabbing Renton from behind and plants him down with an Inverted Facelock Backbreaker followed by a Neckbreaker Slam! After wrecking Renton with several Chair Shots, Aries places the chair on Renton's chest before climbing to the ring apron and damages Renton with a Double Foot Stomp onto the chair before going for the pin!

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Renton kicks out.

After throwing Renton back into the ring, Aries enters the ring as well along with the chair. After wedging the chair on the corner, Aries picks Renton up and Irish Whips him onto the corner. Renton however reverses the whip, sending Aries towards it instead. Aries however manages to leap himself to the second rope to avoid crashing onto the chair only to have Renton grabbing him and sets for the Armita Drive (Styles Clash). Fortunately Aries manages to counter by knocking Renton down with a Hurricanrana. Once the two gets up, Aries dodges Renton's Clothesline and plants him down with a Neckbreaker Slam before putting his on the Last Chancery!

"Last Chancery! Will Renton tap out to this?" Demetri reacted. After a minute or two, Renton manages to grab the nearby ropes!

Aries waits for Renton to get up while setting up for a Falcon Arrow Brainbuster. As Renton turns around, Aries goes for a kick only to get caught before Renton nails Aries with a Dragon Whip! As Aries' standing dizzily, Renton climbs the top rope and leaps towards Aries and once Aries catches Renton, Renton slips away and plants him with an Inverted DDT! After dragging Aries to the corner, Renton climbs to the top turnbuckle and goes for the Spiral Tap. But Aries rolls away as Renton crashes painfully onto the mat. Aries picks Renton up and plants him with the Falcon Arrow Brainbuster!

"One complete pinfall and PCUW's winning this Supershow!" Sarah cheered as the referee counts, "1,2,…" Renton kicks out!

"Renton kicked out! He's still alive!" Demetri exclaimed.

After being surprised by Renton's kick-out, Aries climbs to the top rope and waits for Renton to get up. Once he gets up and turns around, Aries goes for the Air-Aries (Springboard Flying Knee), but Renton manages to nail a Dropkick onto Aries' knee while in mid-air! Renton picks Aries up only to get Elbow Tackled to the gut several times before pushing Renton crashing onto the wedged chair with a Dropkick! One Falcon Arrow Brainbuster later, Aries goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Yes! Oh yes we won!" Sarah cheered.

"Here's your winner, Aries Austin!" PCUW's RA announced as the crowd cheers/boos.

"And with that victory, PCUW has won this Supershow 4-2! Nd even if the RR defeated the Eds tonight, it won't change the facts at all!" Demetri cheered.

"Well, congrats to PCUW for winning the Supershow. And congrats to both Aries and Renton for this amazing match." Klein cheered.

Back in the ring we can see Aries offering an assist to Renton in which Renton accepts. Once he gets up, Aries raises Renton's hand before telling him that he gave him a heck of a challenge and leaves the ring with Renton clapping his hands to Aries.

"What a respect from these two." Sarah praised.

"Somewhere Timmy has rated this match a 4 out of 10." Demetri joked.

(Backstage)

We can see Team HeroKazu walking around until they encountered…. The Second City Saints.

"Who are these potatos?" Kenta asked mockingly.

"Potatos? Do you know who we are?" Colt Anderson asked back.

"A Bully?" Kenta guessed.

"If you are, don't be one! Be a star!" Hirokazu adviced.

"Yeah yeah yeah, promoting Be a Star while beating up an opponent! BS!" Phil replied.

"And let us guess, you copycats wants my Internet title right?" Colt asked.

"Copycats? Us copycats?" Hirokazu asked.

"Duh! You copied Bad Influence!" Colt explained.

"Says the guy who copied Colt Cabana and CM Punk's old Tag Team!" Kenta replied.

"Says the guy who has an puny Angel as his Digimon partner!" Phil mocked as Kenta can be seen pissed.

"Easy Kenta, one punch or we'll be sued." Hirokazu tried to calm Kenta down. "By the way Hirokazu, if you're man enough, why don't you defend that Internet title against any one of us? Or better, a Tag Team Match where whoever pins or submits wins the belt?" he suggested.

"For a pair of copycats, your brains sure are original. Alright, when will our match take place?" Colt asked back as arkward silence surounds the scene.

"Our show's about to end soon! Ain't we got time for that!" Kenta answered.

"Let's do it after the show! Take it or leave it suckers!" Phil offered.

"Anything better than nothing! See ya in the ring you two jackasses!" Hirokazu replied.

"You'll see us after the show… suckers!" Colt said before the Saints leaves Team HeroKazu.

"Wait? After the show?" Kenta asked.

"Relax. We're in the age of the Internet. They can watch us online!" Hirokazu answered.

"You're right! Internet title, here we come!" Kenta cheered.

(Ring)

"Now this will be a great Online Exclusive Match!" Demetri cheered.

"Remember, go to AWF or PCUW's Official Website to watch it. We need an App in the future to host this match." Taku said.

(Line In The Sand by Motorhead Plays)

"The following is a 6 Man Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, representing the AWF's Division of the Rookie Revolution, the team of Taiki Kudo, Zenjirou Tsurugi and Shinji Ikari!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"Earlier tonight these three manages to take a coward way to gain a victory back attacking the Erupting Eds from behind. Let us show you what happened." Demetri recapped as a replay of the RR attacking the Eds were shown.

"Come on Eds, please don't quit." Sarah begged.

(Slay Me by Dale Oliver Plays)

"And their opponents, representing PCUW, the team of Ed, the X-Division Champion Edd and the World Champion Eddy, the Erupting Eds!" PCUW's RA announced as the hometown crowd cheers loudly to their heroes. However, the Eds didn't show up as we can see the RR laughing.

"Don't tell me they aren't able to compete here?" Demetri wondered.

"I believe so, and the RR are going to kill some time." Taku observed as Taiki snatches the mic away from the PCUW RA.

"I feel completely sorry for you people, stuck in this tiny waste dump you called an arena! You wasted a lot of your money every damn week just to see these kids with no lifes killing each other despite the fact that your town can't create a Wrestling Arena even if you all has a gun on your heads!" Taiki mocked as the crowd boos. "Tonight, your hometown heroes got their ass kicked by the wrath of the Young Bloods, and those wraths belongs to us, the Rookie Revolution." He continued as the boos continued as well. "And in case you haven't noticed, now that we've defeated the Eds tonight, and also destroyed the AWF Champion last week, I'll say my friend here is going to walk away with the AWF title in 2 Weeks!" he said refering to Shinji. "And now enjoy as you get the honor to listen to us vowing to our own group." He finished before the three raises their hands.

"Hail RR!" they vowed at the same time, drawing boos in the process.

"Don't tell me they're going to keep doing this until the end of the show?" Sarah asked.

"I'm afraid so, well…. It's the Eds! They're still alive!" Klein cheered as the Erupting Eds charges into the ring and attacks the RR from behind.

"They're not going to dissapoint their Hometown Citizens here!" Demetri cheered. Once the RR are outside the ring, Edd knocks them down with a Suicide Dive!

"An 'All Out Brawl' is happening! I believe we should leave our table!" Klein observed as Ed picks Taiki up and slams him face first onto the announce table. Eddy on the other hand picks Shinji up and throws him face first onto the ring post. Edd throws Zenjirou back to the ring before re-entering as well. Once Zenjirou gets up, Ed knocks him down with a Shining Wizard before going for the pin.

"A quick win! Will this be it?" Demetri cheered.

(Bell Rings)

"The referee counts, "1,2,…" Shinji and Taiki stops the count!

"Oh come on! The match has already started! Get out of the ring damnit!" Sarah complainted.

Ed and Eddy respectively attacks Taiki and Shinji before throwing them out of the ring. After they leave the ring to handle the other two members of the RR which forces the referee to try and break it up, Edd picks Zenjirou up only to receive a Low Blow instead! While the brawl ended with Ed and Eddy being crashed onto the barricade, Zenjirou picks Edd up and blasts him with the Xros Destroyer (Canadian Destroyer) before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Your winners, the Rookie Revo…" before Yui could even continue, Zenjirou snatches the mic away from her before hitting Edd's head with it. Shinji then enters the ring.

"Don't do it Shinji! If Edd's injured, PCUW might sue our asses!" Klein begged. Before Shinji could even punt Edd to the skull…

"Here we go folks! The AWF Champ along with a Baseball Bat!" he cheered as Simon the Digger enter the ring and hits both Zenjirou and Shinji with the Bat! He then leaves the ring goes after Taiki as Taiki runs away to the audience seats.

"Taiki's abandoning his friends! Taiki's scared to death after seeing Simon and the Bat!" Taku observed while Simon assists Ed and Eddy. While Simon continues to chase after Taiki, Ed and Eddy enters the ring before signaling for their finishers.

"Here are some lovely gifts from PCUW to the RR!" Demetri cheered as Ed plants Taiki with the Lump Drop (Scorpion Death Drop) while Eddy plants Zenjirou with the SuckerBreaker (Mic Check)!

"And the PCUW Crowd are going wild! Kick their asses Eds!" Sarah cheered. Her cheers received a respose as Ed locks Taiki into the Scorpion Death Lock while Eddy puts them on the Money Lock (Ankle Lock), forcing both guys to tap like a bitch. Loud "You Tapped Out!" chants can be heard as the RR leaves the ring in defeat.

"What a night for PCUW! Beating AWF 4-3 and seeing the RR tapping out like a pair of babies. Hope you'll come again soon." Sarah said happily.

"Let's hope so. Ladies and gentlemen don't forget to watch our next Supershow, the AWF-CAWF Supershow this Sunday on Cartoon Network! Good night from Peach Creek!" Taku announced as the show ends with the Erupting Eds standing triumphly while the RR continues to get mocked by the 'You Tapped Out' chants from the crowd.

…

Match Results (AWF 3 - PCUW 4):

Monkey D Luffy (AWF) def. Guntep Min (PCUW) (retains Extreme title)

Seiji Sawamura def. Monkey D Luffy (wins Extreme title)

Ashley Williams and Jenny Smith (PCUW) def. Shana and Misaka Mikoto (AWF)

Ivory Gerdelman (PCUW) def. Revy (AWF) (via DQ)

Jason Krueger (PCUW) def. Domon Kasshu (AWF) (via Count Out)

The Elrics (AWF) def. Orange City Blazers (PCUW) and Blackout (PCUW) (retains Tag Team title)

Aries Austin (PCUW) def. Renton Thurston (AWF)

Rookie Revolution (AWF) def. Erupting Eds (PCUW)

(Dark Match) Second City Saints (PCUW) def. Team HeroKazu (AWF) (Colt pinned Hirokazu, thus retaining his Internet Championship)

…

Cards for AWF 4 Gods of Wrestling PPV:

(Possible?) Junpei Shibayama vs Tomoki Himi

(Possible?) Daisuke Motomiya vs Iori Hida

(Possible?) AWF Extreme Championship Match

AWF Japanese Championship Match: Domon Kasshu © (G Gundam) vs Shinn Asuka (Gundam SEED Destiny) vs Flit Asuno (Gundam AGE) vs Setsuna F Seiei (Gundam 00)

AWF Womens Championship Match: Revy © (Black Lagoon) vs Ruki Makino (Digimon Tamers) vs Tohru Honda (Fruits Basket) vs Izumi Orimoto (Digimon Frontier)

AWF Tag Team Championship Match: The Elrics© (Full Metal Alchemist) vs Team HeroKazu (Digimon Tamers) vs Team Accel Online (Accel World/Sword Art Online) vs Black Lagoon Inc/Inaba Investigation Team/Neon Generation-X (Black Lagoon/Persona 4/Neon Genesis Evangelion)

AWF Divas Championship Match: Nanoha Takamachi © (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha) vs Shana (Shakugan no Shana) vs Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura) vs Misaka Mikoto (To Aru Kagaku no Railgun)

AWF World Championship Match: Simon the Digger © (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) vs Shinji Ikari (Neon Genesis Evangelion) vs Sawada Tsunayoshi (Katekyo Hitman Reborn) vs Ash Ketchum (Pokemon)

A/N: There you have it folks, the AWF-PCUW Supershow!

What? Lackluster? This isn't a PPV you know! Plus, I tried my best to avoid AWF from interfering in any PCUW's Storylines (which is why Asheel is absent)!

BTW, here's my huge project! An 8 International OC Tournament where 8 OCs outside of the US go head to head in a series of matches where only 1 Boy and 1 Girl shall receive a Contract at any company of his choice (as long as the company accepts OCs of course)! For more information, visit the 'Fiction Wrestling Multiverse' Forum!

Alright, only one Supershow left, and that's the AWF-CAWF Supershow! After that, we're back to our regular programming. Stay tuned!


	16. AWF Turbo Episode 2: AWF-CAWF Supershow

Welcome back folks! Enjoy the second half of this Double Update before WWE Payback PPV!

Disclaimer: AWF are mine, CAWF are mr cartoon's, no characters belongs to any of us.

…

(WWE Sunday Night HEAT Last Theme Plays as the intro to AWF-CAWF Supershow. Fireworks goes off on the Titantron before the camera circles around the arena showing the fans)

"Welcome everyone to our second Supershow of the week, the AWF-CAWF Supershow live in Peach Creek once again! I'm your host representing AWF, one half of the 'Accel Online Duo', Ryorato 'Klein' Tsuboi! Joining me tonight is CAWF's Henry Chan!" Klein announced.

"Good evening everyone and welcome to the AWF-CAWF Supershow! It's an honor for me to be here, representing CAWF on Commentary." Henry introduced.

"Maybe we had three matches on the card, but don't worry! It's the quality of the matches matters tonight! And without wasting any time, it's time for our first match of the night!" Klein ordered.

("Paparrazzi" by Jim Johnston Plays)

"The following match is set for one fall! Introducing first, representing AWF, Izumi Orimoto!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"Izumi, or many of you might know her as Zoe, wants the RR's heads after their representive Ruki Makino gave Hikari Yagami a Concussion after a Powerbomb of the stage." Klein explained.

"I'll tell ya, this girl has the potencial to avenge Hikari after what Ruki did to her weeks ago." Henry observed.

"And in 2 weeks Izumi will not only get her chance at Ruki, but also at the Womens Championship as both girls shall compete in a 4 Way Match which also involves Tohru Honda and current champ Revy." Klein continued.

(With Legs Like That By Zebrahead Plays)

"And her opponent, representing CAWF, Dawn!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"(spits drink) A Pokemon character? What on earth were your owner thinking? Pitting a Pokemon girl against a Digimon girl? I smell blood!" Klein said worrily.

"Calm down, look!" Henry pointed as Dawn and Izumi doesn't seem to want to kill each other.

"Strange… these two girls didn't want to rip each other heads apart." Klein observed.

"Of course they won't! They're cute sportwomens! They won't rip each oher apart simply because of where they are from!" Henry explained.

(Bell Rings)

The two girls shake hands with the Code of Honor. After that they locked each other up on a Collar-and-Elbow Tie Up until Izumi pushes Dawn crashing onto the corner before blasting her with several Battering Rams onto her spine. She then delivers several kicks onto Dawn before moving away from the corner, charges towards her, leaps to the top rope and sets for a Monkey Flip. Dawn however pushes Izumi down before warping her neck with her legs and takes her down with a Hurricanrana. The two girls then delivers a Dropkick onto each other at the same time before knocking down each other with their own Clotheslines.

"These two are equally matched so far! It's great!" Henry cheered.

Once the two gets up, they looked at each other until Izumi throws a kick in which Dawn catches it before pulling Izumi towards her and plants her with a Capture Suplex. Once Izumi gets up, Dawn dodges her Lariat before putting her on a Sleeper Hold and a few seconds later, Dawn pushes Izumi crashing onto the corner before Battering Rams her from behind! After putting Izumi on a Tree of Woe, Dawn raises her hand to the air before blasting Izumi's face with a Rope-Aided Corner Dropkick! After pulling Izumi down and away from the corner, Dawn goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Izumi kicks out.

Dawn went to the corner and waits for Izumi to get up while setting up for the Spotlight Kick (Sick Kick). Once Izumi gets up, Dawn knocks her down with the Spotlight Kick! She then picks Izumi up and sets for the Blue Destiny (Widow's Peak), but Izumi manages to slip away. As Izumi's on the ropes, Dawn charges towards her only to get Back Body Dropped over the top rope instead! Fortunately Dawn manages to hold on the ropes and once she stands on the ring apron, Izumi knocks her down to the floor with a Dropkick! Once Dawn gets up, Izumi knocks her down with a Suicide Dive! After throwing Dawn back into the ring, Izumi climbs to the top turnbuckle and goes for the Wind Shooter (Star Shift Pain). But Dawn rolls away, sending Izumi crashing painfully onto the mat! Dawn picks Izumi up and plants her with the Blue Destiny before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Dawn!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"Congrats Henry! Thanks to Dawn, CAWF is leading 1-0!" Klein congratulated.

"Thanks. But this show just getting started. Besides, those girls managed to put on a great match right there." Henry replied. Back in the ring, Dawn and Izumi can be seen shaking hands before Izumi raises Dawn's arm to the air. "Now that ladies and gentlemen is Sportmanship." He pointed.

"I wish the Digi and Poke boys are like this instead of running around killing each other with Flamethrowers." Klein wished.

(Backstage)

We can see Renton Thurston, still excusted after his match with Aries Austin last Thursday, warming up for his match against Diego until… Diego himself shows up.

"Felling tired?" Diego asked.

"Not really. Still got enough in the tank for another match." Renton answered.

"Well that's good, because I'm expecting a great fight from you." Diego said.

"Before our match began, promise me that you won't do the 'Eddie Chair Trick' will you? I wanted a clean fight." Renton requested.

"Don't worry! It's No DQ! That Chair Trick won't work on that type of matches! Make the best man wins." Diego replied.

"Deal. See you in the ring with your Lowri…. You can drive?" Renton asked.

"Of course. Don't worry about my age though, I'm an explorer for a reason. See ya in the ring." Diego answered before leaving Renton.

(Commercial Break)

(Ring)

_**Viva La Raza!**_

(Lie Cheat and Steal by Jim Johnston Plays)

"This is a Falls Count Anywhere Match set for one fall! Introducing first, representing CAWF, Diego!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"This kid idolizes Eddie Guerrero, one of the best Cruiserweights of all time which gives birth to the X-Division. He has a lot of potential in him as a X-Division Wrestler." Henry explained.

"I have to admit, he has a bright future. All he needs is a bigger company and Boom! He'll be popular in no time." Klein observed.

(Get Ready to Fly by GRITS Plays)

"And his opponent, representing AWF, Renton Thurston!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"While Diego is the best Cruiserweight, I'll say Renton is one of the best X-Division wrestler Fiction Wrestling has to offer." Klein explained.

"Maybe he's tired after his match last Thursday, but it's not about being tired or not here. It's all about your fighting spirit. Let's see if Renton had enough spirit for this match." Henry observed.

(Bell Rings)

The two shakes hands in respect… only to see Renton getting shocked by Diego's Joy Buzzer!

"Joy Buzzer! Looks like Diego has used one of Eddie's sneaky trick!" Klein reacted.

While Renton tries to recover his hand, Diego pushes her crashing onto the corner before Uppercutting him, climbs to the top turnbuckle and punches Renton's face several times until Renton pushes Diego down. Diego went towards Renton only to get kicked away to the face before Renton climbs to the top turnbuckle and goes for a Diving Crossbody. Diego however manages to nail Renton with a Dropkick while he's in mid air before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Renton kicks out.

After dragging Renton to the ring apron, Diego stands on it and delivers a Leg Drop onto Renton's upper body. After pulling Renton down onto the floor, Diego goes for a Rolling Thunder only to get himself crashed onto Renton's knees instead. Once the two gets up, Renton climbs to the barricade and goes for a Moonsault. As Diego catches him, Renton slips away and turns it into an Inverted DDT instead! Renton then picks up a Steel Chair from under the ring before placing it on Diego's body, climbs to the barricade and damages Diego with a Leg Drop onto the chair before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Diego kicks out.

Renton picks up the chair and waits for Diego to get up near the ring post. Once Diego gets up and turns around, Renton goes for a Chair Shot only to have Diego moving away from it. Diego then ran towards the Timekeeper's booth before begging for a chair while Renton follows persuit. As Diego receives a chair, he and Renton smashes each other's chairs until Diego blasts Renton's spine with a Chair Shot before DDTing him face first onto the chair and goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Renton kicks out.

Diego picks up a table from under the ring and opens it before placing Renton on top of it. He then climbs to the top turnbuckle, points his finger to the air and goes for a Frog Splash. But Renton moved away as Diego crashes painfully through the table!

"Oh man Diego just crashed himself through the table! That has got to hurt!" Klein exclaimed.

Renton picks Diego up and throws him back into the ring before climbing to the top turnbuckle and goes for a Spiral Tap. But Diego manages to roll away, sending Renton crashing painfully onto the mat! Diego then picks Renton up and nails him with the Three Amigos before climbing the top turnbuckle and, with 'Eddie!' chants running wild inside the arena, goes for another Frog Splash. But Renton raises his knees up, sending Diego crashing painfully onto his knees! Renton picks Diego up and plants him with the Armita Drive (Styles Clash) before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Renton Thurston!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"Ouch. Sorry to see your guy lose in this match Henry." Klein said.

"No worries. I'm quite impressed with your guy. Despite not being in 100 percent, he manages to put on a good match with Diego. Props to them both." Henry praises.

"And with Renton's win, we're now 1-1, with our Main Event being the Tie-Breaker." Klein explained. Back in the ring, Renton, after assisting Diego to get up, raises his hand to the air as the crowd clap their hands to both men.

(Backstage)

We can see CAWF Champion Leo talking to the camera, refuses to have an Interviewer.

"So my opponent for tonight is a former AWF Champ eh? Well, like I care abot my opponent, considering the fact that his title reign only lasted a few minutes on last season of AWF. Tonight, even if he had something to do, I'll put an end to him by proving myself that I'm the greatest World Champion that Fiction Wrestling could ever had so far. What? You want me to talk more? Get lost." Leo said before pushing the camera away and leaves.

"Up next, our Main Event folks! Tie-Breaking match after the commercials!" Klein announced.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo)

_This Thursday…_

_Will all questions be answered?_

_Will Iori Hida call out Daisuke Motomiya for what happened to Takeru Takaishi?_

_How will Junpei Shibayama and Tomoki Himi confront each other after Junpei's betrayal?_

_And…_

_(shows a car crashing onto an ambulance, nearly killing Tsuna)_

… _who's responsible for Tsuna's near-death experince?_

_All this and more, this Thursday only on SyFy!"_

(Ring)

(The Rising by Cryka and Toby Briceno Plays)

"This is a Falls Count Anywhere Match set for one fall! Introducing first, representing AWF, Gon Frecess!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"Say isn't he a former AWF Champ with the shortest reign?" Henry asked.

"Yes he is. But tonight, this member of the Shounen Jump Alliance wants to prove that he's not a former paper champ as he takes on your world champion." Klein explained.

(Burn In My Light by Mercy Drive Plays)

"And his opponent, representing CAWF as their World Champion, Leo!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"Even though he's representing us tonight, I wish he would lose." Henry said.

"Why? He's an asshole?" Klein asked.

"Pretty much. As much as I hated him, I don't want to mock him since he's representing us tonight." Henry answered.

(Bell Rings)

Leo tackles Gon down onto the mat before slamming his head onto the mat several times until the referee pulls him away. He then proceeds to stomp the living hell out of Gon until the referee once again tries to pull him away. He then nails a Running Kick onto Gon's shoulder before Foot Choking him on the ropes. He then grabs Gon's legs only to get pushed away and once Gon gets up, he charges towards Leo only to get a Scoop Slam instead. After dropping his knees onto Gon's arms and legs, Leo goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Gon kicks out.

Leo grabs Gon's legs and proceeds to stomp his lower body several times before Catapulting him crashing onto the ropes. He then goes to Clothesline him out of the ring only to get himself thrown out of the ring instead. Once Leo gets up, Gon knocks him down with a Baseball Slide before climbing to the top rope and once Leo recovered, Gon knocks him down with a Moonsault! After picking up his Fishing Rod, Gon proceeds to beat the living hell out of Leo with the rod before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Leo kicks out.

Gon grabs Leo's legs and plants him with an Extreme Leg Drop before picking him up and sets to slam his face onto the barricade. Leo however manages to Elbow Tackle Gon to the gut several times before slamming Gon's face onto the barricade instead. He then lifts Gon up from behind and drives him onto the entrance ramp with an Electric Chair Drop! After throwing Gon back into the ring, Leo slides into the ring and sets for the RKO. Once Gon gets up, Leo goes for it only to get pushed to the ropes before Gon goes for a Roll Up Pin.

"Roll Up Pin! Will this be an upset?" Klein reacted.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Leo kicks out.

Gon dodges Leo's Clothesline and plants him down with a Neckbreaker Slam before climbing to the top turnbuckle and sets for the 450 Splash. Leo however manages to crawl himself out of the ring. Once Leo gets up, Gon goes for a Diving Clothesline only to eat an RKO onto the floor while in mid air instead! After yelling, "That's for trying to face me Stupid!" Leo picks Gon up and RKOs him onto the floor once gain before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, the CAWF World Champion, Leo!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"And with that victory, CAWF won 2-1! Congrats to your company Henry." Klein congratulated.

"You're welcome. And… oh no. Don't do it Leo!" Henry begged.

"I know people are dying to see Orton kicking people's skulls, but please don't kick Gon's head!" Klein begged as Leo's about to punt Gon to the skull. "And here comes reinforcement! The leader of the Alliance charges to the rescue!" he cheered as Luffy heads towards Leo, forcing Leo to retreat via the Audience Seats. "Good thing Luffy's there, or else Gon's done." He sighed in relief.

"Thanks for inviting us to this show AWF. I'm sure CAWF will celebrate this victory, and you're invited as well AWF." Henry thanked.

"You're welcome. Ladies and gentlemen that's all for tonight. Thank you for watching and see you again this Thursday!" Klein announced as the show came to an end.

…

Match Results (AWF 1 – CAWF 2)

Dawn (CAWF) def. Izumi Orimoto (AWF)

Renton Thurston (AWF) def. Diego (CAWF)

Leo (CAWF) def. Gon Frecess (AWF)

A/N: There you have it folks! Two Supershows in One Update! Wooo! (Elbow Drops my own jacket)

Man I'm tired. Looks like I'll be taking a break until I watched WWE Payback (or days after that PPV if that PPV bores me to death). Once I return, AWF's Storylines will be running like usual!

Until then, this is Nazirul saying goodbye and please review!

PS: Thanks to DanDJohnMLover for allowing me to use PCUW and mr cartoon for allowing me to use CAWF. You guys rule!


	17. Episode 11

Alright! After a surprisingly good PPV (Payback), I'm back to update!

Kinda hard to update these days with all the laziness and others, but that doesn't mean I'm abandoning this fic! Not by a long shot!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

….

_(14__th__ June 2012)_

_(Promo)_

_Two weeks ago…_

_One man put on a great show…_

_(shows Simon vs Tsuna from two weeks ago)_

_Despite his lost…_

… _he tried his best…_

…

"_Your winner by Knockout, and STILL your AWF World Champion, Simon the Digger!"_

…

_But…_

_What should be a defining moment…_

_Ruined by jealousy…_

…

_As Simon turns around, Shinji Ikari drives him with the Third Impact (RKO)!_

"_Third Impact! The RR wants Payback for what happened last Sunday!" Taku exclaimed. After Shinji pulls Simon out of the ring, Taiki and Zenjirou appears from under the ring and while Taiki and Zenjirou lifts Simon up, Shinji grabs a mic._

"_You think your story against Taiki is over? Think again! Welcome to the 'Extra Chapter' of your story Simon! And that chapter's title name is… 'The RR Drills You straight to Hell'!" Shinji cursed before Taiki and Zenjirou Powerbombs Simon through the table!_

…

_What will happen…_

_As the drama for the AWF World title continues?_

…

_Suddenly, a charging car crashes onto the back side of the ambulance!_

"_Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko yelled as the medics, many backstage crews, the SJ Alliance and the unused AWF Stars rushed to check on the situation. The footage ends with the crew trying to pull the car away while the SJ Alliance tries to calm Kyoko down._

…

_**Go!**_

_**Take your past and burn it up and let it go  
Carry on, I'm stronger than you'll ever know  
That's the deal, you get no respect  
You're gonna get yours  
You better watch your f-ing neck**_

_**I want domination  
I want your submission  
I've gotta roll the dice  
Never look back and never think twice**_

_**Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved!**_

(To Be Loved by Papa Roach Plays as the intro to AWF. Fireworks goes off on the Titantron, Flames bursts out of the stage and the camera circles around the arena, showing the crowd ready for the show holding multiple signs)

"Welcome everyone to another edition of AWF, live from Columbus, Ohio! We're your hosts, the Accel Duo ourselves, Klein and Taku!" Klein introduced.

"What a night this show going to had! After we had our Supershow with the Peach Creek Crowd, we're back to see many businesses settled!" Taku explained.

"Tonight, we will find out who nearly killed Tsuna 2 weeks ago! And a whole lot more only on AWF!" Klein announced.

"The following is an Extreme Rules Match for the AWF Extreme Championship!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

(Slam Smack by R Hardy Plays)

"Introducing first, accompanied to the ring by Masaru Daimon, your AWF Extreme Champion, Seiji Sawamura!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"Well what do you know? New Alliance equals a new theme song!" Klein observed.

"Both of these men has helped each other to win the Extreme title, and tonight Seiji's defending the title against the man he beat last week on the AWF-PCUW Supershow." Taku explained.

(Rap Sheet by Jim Johnston Plays)

"And his opponent, representing the Shounen Jump Alliance, Monkey D Luffy!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"Last week Luffy manages to defend his title against PCUW's Guntep Min. But after the match, a completely pissed Guntep destroyed Luffy." Taku explained.

"And the result? Seiji takes the advantage of the 24/7 Rules and regain his title. And tonight, Luffy gets a rematch for the belt." Klein continued.

(Bell Rings)

Without wasting any time, Seiji charges towards Luffy who's on the corner only to get Elbow Tackled away before Luffy tackles Seiji down and delivers multiple punches onto his face. After stomping Seiji several times, Luffy bounces off the ropes and goes for a Knee Drop only to have Seiji rolling away, causing Luffy's knee to painfully land onto the mat. With Luffy on a kneeling position, Seiji knocks Luffy down with a kick to the face. After delivering several Elbow Drops onto Luffy, Seiji goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Luffy kicks out.

Seiji catches a Chain Whip from Masaru before using it to choke Luffy out. After that he proceeds to whip Luffy's multiple times with it before dropping it, picks up a Brass Knuckles from under his pocket, and equips it. Once Luffy gets up using the ropes, Seiji goes to Clothesline him out of the ring only to get Back Body Dropped instead, sending him out of the ring. Once Masaru enters the ring, Luffy dodges his Clothesline before bouncing off the ropes and knocks him down with a Lou Thesz Press!

"Masaru's using the No DQ rule! Luffy's on his own!" Taku exclaimed.

Once Luffy gets up, he knocks Seiji down with a Baseball Slide before standing on the ring apron. He then tackles Masaru to the gut before Suplexing him out of the ring crashing onto Seiji! After getting up, Luffy climbs to the top turnbuckle and once Masaru and Seiji gets up, Luffy goes for a Diving Crossbody only to get caught instead before the two tosses him onto the entrance ramp! Masaru then picks Seiji up and grabs him while Seiji is set to smash Luffy's face with his Brass Knuckles.

"Not good! Luffy's doomed against these two!" Klein observed worrily.

"Well not anymore! Here comes another pair of former Extreme Champs!" Taku pointed as Amata Sora and Taichi Yaegashi charges towards them.

The two teams proceed to brawl against each other. While Taichi and Masaru brawled all the way to the audience seats, Amata delivers several blows onto Seiji and goes for a Haymaker. Seiji however catches it before blasting Amata's gut with the Brass Knuckles! After lifting him up, Seiji stands on the barricade and sets for an Awesome Bomb onto Amata. Luffy from behind catches and lifts Seiji up before planting both Seiji and Amata with an Electric Chair Drop onto the ramp!

"Two for the price of one! And I don't think Luffy wants to hurt Amata that way!" Klein exclaimed.

After checking and apologizing to Amata, Luffy drags Seiji towards the ring before going to Catapult him onto the Steel Steps. Seiji however manages to push Luffy crashing onto the Steel Steps before getting up and receives a Drop Toe Hold instead, sending Seiji face first onto the Steel Steps! Luffy picks Seiji up and plants him with the Gomu Gomu No Finisher (Da Book End) onto the Steel Steps before throwing him back into the ring! Meanwhile, before Masaru tried to interfere after beating Taichi up, Amata leaps to the barricade and blasts him with a Jumping High Kick!

"Amata has took out Masaru! Now there's no one to stop Luffy from winning the belt!" Klein cheered as Luffy goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…"

Natsu Dragneel pulls the referee out of the ring!

"What the hell? What on earth is Natsu doing?" Taku reacted.

"I believe this is where 'Fairy Tail copied One Piece' applies!" Klein observed as Luffy argues with Natsu for his actions. Natsu then shuts Luffy's mouth by spitting him with a Fireball onto the face!

"Fireball! Natsu just spits a fireball onto Luffy's face!" Taku exclaimed.

"That's not flameable alcohol folks! That's a Magical Fireball!" Klein pointed.

As the blinded Luffy turns around, Seiji knocks him out with the Brass Knuckles! After picking Luffy up, Seiji plants him down with the Awesome Bomb before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner and STILL your AWF Extreme Champion, Seiji Sawamura!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"Son of a bitch! If it wasn't for Natsu, Luffy would regain his title right now!" Klein complained as Seiji leaves the ring.

"What's Natsu going to do right now?" Taku wondered as Natsu enters the ring and grabs a mic.

"Hey Luffy! Yoohoo! Earth to Luffy, can you read me?" Luffy mockingly called. "Oh you're awake but can't open your eyes? Poor soul. I thought rubbers are fire proof. Well guess what Luffy, I hope you'll be gone soon because seeing you who look like me makes me sick. All you did was screaming Friendship over and over before kicking your opponents ass. Well guess what Luffy, I hate Friendship. Oh and before you could mention those guys on the Fairy Tail Guild, I hate them! They keep holding me back thanks to my 'Friendship' with them! Now that I'm no longer believe in Friendship, I'll say Screw Them and screw anyone who believed in them. Now without Friendship holding me back, I felt so relived to the point that I could do anything with them trying to help me! From not on, you can label me as Anti-Friendship: I will never ever befriend with anyone ad I will eliminate anyone who believd in Friendship, starting with you." He finished before smashing Luffy's head with the mic and leaves him lying powerlessly.

"Looks like we're about to see a standard Friendship vs Evil Feud happening here on AWF." Taku observed.

"Hold up Taku! The match might be over, but the brawl aren't!" Klein interupted.

(Backstage)

We can see Masaru slamming Amata onto a wall before choking him until Taichi tackles Masaru down and slams Masaru's head onto the cold floor. After throwing Masaru onto the wall, Taichi checks on Amata before suddenly receiving a Big Boot from Seiji. The camera then went out of control as Seiji grabs it from the camera man and… the srceen goes black.

(Ring)

"I believe Seiji just smashed either Taichi or Amata with the camera. Right now we are unable to find out what's going on backstage." Taku explained.

"Not only we have a rivalry between One Piece and Fairy Tail, but also between Two Rookies and Two Deliquents! This place is insane I'll tell ya." Klein said.

(Backstage)

We can see Rookie Revolution's Ruki Makino talking with the AWF Womens Champion Revy.

"Listen, I don't like you and I don't trust you. So stay out of my business and let me kick Izumi and her partner's butts." Ruki warned.

"(Yawn) Like I f-ing care about you and your agenda. Oh and by the way, once I enter the ring, you cannot interupt me. Do that or you'll get a gun shoved us your f-ing ass." Revy replied as the two heels heads to the stage.

(Ring)

(Broken by Goldy Locks Plays)

"The following is a Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Ruki Makino and the AWF Womens Champion, Revy!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"Despite hating each other and having different agendas, Revy and Ruki managed to do something together." Taku explained.

"And that is taking out both Hikari Yagami and Tohru Honda straight after Revy's title defences against both of them." Klein continued.

(Backstage)

We can see Izumi Orimoto and Saber talking with each other.

"Thanks for being my partner tonight. Can't believe that the other girls are not in the arena, Hikari and Tohru are on the hospital while Sakura and Nanoha had their own business to settle." Izumi thanked.

"You're welcome. Let's do our best shall we?" Saber asked as Izumi nods. The two then heads to the stage.

(Ring)

(Paparazzi by Jim Johnston Plays)

"And their opponents, the team of Saber and Izumi Orimoto!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"After what happened to Hikari and Tohru, Izumi decided to step up and tried to end the madness created by Ruki and Revy." Taku explained.

"In 10 Days, Revy, Ruki, izumi and Tohru shall obey the 'Every Girl for Herself' rule as they'll face each other in a 4 Way Match for the Womens title at 4 Gods of Wrestling PPV." Klein continued.

(Bell Rings)

Revy and Saber starts first. The two then circles around the ring before locking each other up. Saber puts Revy on a Headlock only to get Elbow Tackled to the spine several times before Revy plants Saber down with a Side Suplex. Once Saber gets up, Revy throws a kick only to get caught before Saber pulls Revy towards her and plants her down with a Capture Suplex. Saber then throws a punch, but Revy catches it before kicking her to the gut, lifts her up and drops her down with a Samoan Drop before tagging to Ruki. The two girls looked at each other before lifting Saber up and plants her down with an Aided Brainbuster. After that Ruki goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Saber kicks out.

Ruki then went technical as she puts Saber on a Rear Chinlock. After a few seconds passed, Ruki manages to reach her hands for a tag to Revy. With Ruki still applying the Rear Chinlock, Revy bounces off the ropes and blasts Saber's face with a Running Kick. After stomping Saber multiple times, Revy places her sitting on the corner before Foot Choking her until the referee pulls her away, As the referee were distracted, Ruki decided to place Saber's arm on the ring apron and stomps on it several times. Revy then pulls Saber away from the corner and goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Saber kicks out.

Revy grabs Saber's legs and sets for a Cloverleaf, but Saber manages to push Revy away crashing onto the corner. Saber gets up and charges towards Revy only to get Elbow Tackled away onto the face instead. After pushing Izumi down, Revy charges towards Saber only to get caught before Saber plants Revy down with a Side Walk Slam! While Saber begs for Izumi to get up, Revy can be seen crawling to the corner. Once Revy tags in to Ruki, Izumi gets up and tags herself in.

"And now it's time for a sneak preview for their future encounters!" Klein reacted.

She then dodges Ruki's Clothesline before leaping to the turnbuckle and once Ruki went towards her, Izumi wraps Ruki's neck with her legs before knocking Ruki down with a Headscissors Takedown. Once the girls gets up, Izumi throws a kick, but Ruki catches it before Izumi turns it into a Dragon Whip, pushing Ruki onto the corner. She then leaps to the corner and sends her crashing to the middle of the ring with a Monkey Flip! Once Izumi gets up, Revy knocks her down with a Bicycle Kick before Saber tackles Revy down and brawled until both girls and out of the ring. Ruki lifts Izumi up and sets for a Powerbomb, but Izumi manages to counter with a Hurricanrana, sending Ruki out of the ring. She then bounces off the ropes and goes for a Suicide Dive onto Ruki, but Ruki moves away while pulling Revy towards her, sending Izumi crashing onto Revy instead!

"Ruki just saved her ass and uses Revy as a sacrifical lamp!" Klein reacted. Once Izumi gets up, Ruki kicks her to the gut and Powerbombs her onto the floor!

"Powerbomb onto the floor! I believe Ruki just killed 2 Birds with 1 Stone!" Taku reacted.

Before Ruki could even enter the ring, Saber turns her around, lifts her up and plants her with the Avalon! (Fireman's Carry Cutter) Saber turns around and gets a kick to the gut by Revy before Revy plants Saber with the Pedigree onto the floor! She then picks Ruki up with Ruki can be heard begging for Revy to throw her back to the ring. Revy then tells Ruki to 'F- Herself' before throwing her into the audience seats! While Revy leaves the ring while muttering 'F-ing Scumbag' regarding Ruki, the count ended.

"Ladies and gentlemen this match has been ruled as a Double Countout!" Yui announced.

"Revy just ignored the referee's count and caused her own team to lose!" Klein exclaimed.

"I believe Revy doesn't even bother with her own team, considering that she hates Ruki for trying to win the belt for the RR." Taku explained.

"It will be 'Every Girl for Herself' in 10 Days, no doubt about it." Klein said.

(Backstage)

We can see Junpei Shibayama heading to the ring, ready to squash somebody.

"Excuse me Junpei, but there's something I need to ask." Matou Sakura interfered as Junpei turns to her.

"What do you want?" Junpei asked angrily.

"Well… two weeks ago you destroyed your own Tag Team Partner Tomoki Himi. Is there a reason why you did that?" she asked before he grabs her throat.

"Listen lady, the reaso why I destroyed him is because he's abselutely uesless. Everytime both of us had a match, he screwed up and casued us a victory! I had enough of him losing for the team over and over again! I'm going to do my own thing and there ain't be anybody that you stop me! You got that missy?" Junpei answered threatenly.

"Hey! Hands off!"

Shirou Emiya called as Junpei pushes Sakura down.

"Leave. Let me handle him." Shirou ordered as Sakura leaves the scene. He then turns to Junpei. "Listen dude, I don't care if you wanted to squash your tiny little friend. But when you threaten one of my friend like that, you just got yourself an enemy to handle." He said.

"Are you saying that you wanted to defend that Interviewer? Fine! I'll be your enemy! Meet you at the ring punk!" Junpei replied before leaving Shirou.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo)

_And now, it's time for the AWF Rewind!_

_(2 Weeks Ago)_

_! With the two Harem Leads down and out, Tomoki kicks Haru to the gut before driving his face onto the mat with a DDT! After climbing to the top turnbuckle and pointed his finger to the air, Tomoki goes for the Bear Splash. But Kirito manages to pull Haru away, sending Tomoki crashed and burned onto the mat! After planting him with the Game Over (Codebreaker), Kirito places Haru on top of Tomoki as the referee counts, "1,2,3!"_

"_Here are your winners, Team Accel Online!" Yui announced as the crowd boos._

"_And the online world residents advanced to the next episode of an RPG called 'The Road to the Tag Team Championship'!" Hirokazu cheered._

"_Thanks for stealing my line Hirokazu. What a man you are." Klein said sarcasticly._

"_You're welcome! Glad to had you two humble gentlemens on the same table." Hirokazu replied._

"_This is our table! Not yours!" Klein shouted._

"_We know we know! Sigh stop yelling on the earphones! You making our ears bleed!" Kenta shouted back._

"_Thanks to you guys, I missed the chance to tell the audience that Team Accel Online shall advance to our next PPV to take on you guys, The Elrics and another Tag Team for the Tag Team golds." Taku said._

_With the Accel Online leaving the ring and HMW outside the ring, Junpei enters the ring and went towards Tomoki, who's trying to get up._

"_What the hell was that? We almost won! It's all your fault!" Junpei shouted without the mic as we can see Tomoki tried to apologize. Junpei then replies…_

… _by choking Tomoki before Chokeslamming him!_

"_What the? It's a swerve!" Kenta reacted._

"_It's a Shocking Swerve!" Hirokazu reacted._

"_OH NOES!" the two shouted together dramaticly._

"_Junpei had just Chokeslammed Tomoki! I believe he's pissed after that lost!" Klein exclaimed. Junpei then picks Tomoki up and plants him down with the Bettle Slam (World's Strongest Slam)!_

"_Junpei had enough! He's completely tired of Tomoki losing matches for the team!" Taku exclaimed._

"_Dude! Add some dramatic tone to your commentary!" Hirokazu adviced._

"_Screw drama! We have a pissed off fatass on rampage!" Klein replied as Junpei leaves the ring, picks Negi up and slams him onto the ring apron. He then saw Keitaro on the barricade before Spearing him THROUGH THE BARRICADE!_

"_Good Lord! That's like a Cannonball charging towards you on a Hypersonic Speed!" Taku exclaimed._

"_Drama! Throw some drama damnit!" Hirokazu demanded._

"_Oh just shut up and get lost already!" Klein shouted to Hirokazu while Junpei looked at the three fallen bodies with a smile on his face. _

"_That's what he do folks, that's what he do." Kenta pointed._

(Ring)

"I can't believe Team HeroKazu managed to turn a serious video package into a joke." Klein said before facepalming. The camera then shows Shirou getting ready for the match.

"This match is set for one fall! Alright in the ring from Fuyuki City, Japan, Shirou Emiya!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

(Somebodies Gonna Get It by Three 6 Mafia Plays)

"And his opponent, from Shibuya, Japan, Junpei Shibayama!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"This match has been booked after Shirou manages to caught Junpei who's trying to hurt his friend and AWF Inteviewer Matou Sakura before the commercials." Taku explained.

"Before he threated that girl, he tells everyone that he had enough of Tomoki losing for their team. Now Junpei walks alone." Klein continued.

(Bell Rings)

The two stands at the middle of the ring looking at each other. Shirou throws a punch, but it's ineffective. He then bounces off the ropes and pushes Junpei with a Flying Elbow Smash. He then goes for another, but Junpei catches him and squishes him with a Bearhug before sending him crashing onto the corner. After ripping Shirou's shirt off, Junpei slaps his chest before moving away from the corner and then sets to crash himself onto Shirou. Shirou however manages to push Junpei away with a kick to the face. After climbing to the turnbuckle, Shirou plants Junpei with a Flying Neckbreaker before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,…" Junpei kicks out.

After stomping on Junpei several times, Shirou went to the top turnbuckle and goes for a Diving Knee Drop. Junpei however rolls away, sending Shirou's knees crashing painfully onto the mat. Once Junpei gets up, he grabs Shirou's legs and Catapults him crashing onto the corner. He then catches Shirou and plants him down with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex before squashing him with a Big Splash. Still not having enough, Junpei lifts Shirou up and plants him with the Bettle Slam before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Junpei Shibayama!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"This is pretty much an easy match for Junpei. Poor Shirou doesn't stand a chance." Klein observed.

"Oh come on now! You already destroyed him! That's enough!" Taku shouted as Junpei lifts Shirou up and sets for another Bettle Slam.

"And here comes Junpei's former partner! But I don't think it's enough to stop a giant!" Klein exclaimed as Tomoki Himi heads to the ring.

Once Tomoki enters the ring, Junpei drops Shirou down before receiving several punches by Tomoki only to had no effect on him. He then pushes Tomoki bouncing off the ropes before catching him and plants him down with a Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker. He then chokes Tomoki while shouting to him, "You ruined everything! Now you're going to pay for it! You're the worst partner I even had!" With Tomoki lying on the mat, Junpei bounces off the ropes and sets for a Big Splash. Fortunately Shirou manages to pull Tomoki out of the ring, forcing Junpei to stop on his tracks.

"If it wasn't for Shirou, Tomoki is dead. Period." Klein reacted.

"Junpei wants payback for all of his loses during his team's entire run. And even if Tomoki admits that it's all his fault, Junpei won't be satisfied." Taku explained.

(Shounen Jump Alliance Locker Room)

"You alright Luffy? How's your eye?" Gon asked.

"It's fine. Just a little blinded. Damn that Dragon Slayer…." Luffy answered.

"I'll take it, you're going to handle your lookalike?" Toriko guessed.

"Yep. And I will teach him on who's the real master when it comes to Friendship. If he thinks that he could beat me until I'm no longer well known, he's mistaken big time." Luffy replied. "By the way, how's Tsuna doing?" he asked.

"I tried to call him, but he's not available for days. I hope he's still alive." Gon answered worrily.

"Knowing Tsuna… he might be dead without those Dying Will." Toriko said.

"Don't say that! Tsuna's still alive! I'm willing to bet on it!" Gon shouted to Toriko.

"Calm down kid. If that offended you, I apologize. Let's hope that he'll gets better and we'll find out who nearly killed him tonight." Toriko replied.

"Whoever did that… I won't forgive him." Gon vowed.

(Ring)

(Hishoku no Sora by Mami Kawada Plays)

"This is a Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Shana and Misaka Mikoto!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"The whole thing began with the Divas Championship Tournament that takes place for many weeks ago." Klein explained.

"During that Tournament, both Shana and Misaka gets eliminated by, respectively, Nanoha and Sakura in the semi-finals. Which leads to them holding grudges." Taku continued.

(Eternal Blaze by Nana Mizuki Plays)

"And their opponents, the team of Sakura Kinomoto and the AWF Divas Champion, Nanoha Takamachi!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"After Nanoha won the Divas title, she and Sakura gets ambushed by Shana and Misaka, ruining their celebration." Klein explained.

"After weeks of trading Run-In Attacks, all of those 4 girls will be facing each other in a 4 Way Match for the Divas title at 4 Gods of Wrestling in 10 Days." Taku finished.

(Bell Rings)

Sakura and Shana starts first. The two then lock each other up with a Collar and Elbow Tie Up until Sakura pushes Shana onto the ropes. As Sakura moves away, Shana attacks her with a kick to the gut before bouncing off the ropes and plants her with a Running Cutter. Shana grabs both of Sakura's legs only to get pushed onto the ropes instead. Once Sakura gets up, she dodges Shana's Lariat before blasting her with a Knife Edge Chop followed by a kick to the gut and a Snap Suplex. After going to the ring apron, Sakura nails Shana with a Slingshot Senton before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,…" Shana kicks out.

Sakura picks Shana up and goes for a Suplex. Shana however manages to escape from the Suplex before putting Sakura from behind with a Waist Lock until Sakura manages to send Shana crashing onto the turnbuckle. After tagging to Nanoha, Sakura takes Shana down with a Springboard Arm Drag before Nanoha nails Shana with a Springboard Leg Drop. Nanoha picks Shana up and slams her onto the corner before blasting her with several Knife Edge Chops until Shana rakes Nanoha's eyes. After tackling Sakura down, Shana plants Nanoha with a Tilt-a-Whirl DDT before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,…" Nanoha kicks out.

After dragging Nanoha to the corner, Shana grabs her legs before tagging to Misaka. After Misaka stomps on Nanoha several times, Shana Catapults her crashing onto the turnbuckle and once Nanoha turns around, Misaka plants her with a Spinning Spinebuster. She then proceeds to put Nanoha on a Cloverleaf and after a minute of absorbing the pressure from the submission, Nanoha manages to grab the nearby ropes. After picking Nanoha up, Misaka tags herself to Shana. The two girls then Irish Whips Nanoha bouncing off the other ropes before going for a Double Clothesline. The two then goes for it, but Nanoha dodges it before bouncing off the ropes and knocks both girls down with a Running Crossbody.

After Nanoha tags to her, Sakura dodges Shana's Clothesline before climbing the turnbuckle and once Shana walked towards Sakura, Sakura knocks her down with a Headscissors Takedown. She then dodges Misaka's Lariat before Uppercutting her onto the corner and delivers several kicks onto Misaka's upper body. She then goes for a Cobra Clutch Bulldog, but Misaka pushes Sakura away, sending her straight onto Shana's Dropkick. Nanoha enters the ring and tackles Shana down with a Lou Thesz Press before delivering several punches onto Shana's face. Misaka from behind nails Nanoha with a Hair-Pull Backbreaker. Sakura from behind grabs Misaka and plants her with a Russian Leg Drop! Sakura gets up and eats a Superkick by Shana. With Sakura standing dizzily after the Enzuigiri, Shana nails her with the Fuzetsu (Rayne Drop) before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here are your winners, the team of Shana and Misaka Mikoto!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"Despite the Magical Girls efforts, the two Tsunderes managed to pick up a win here tonight!" Taku reacted.

"With that win, both Shana and Misaka had momentum going for the upcoming title match in 10 Days." Klein pointed.

(Backstage)

We can see Daisuke Motomiya heading to the ring.

"Alright folks, here it comes! After turning Takeru into an emo mess, he's going to handle another fellow Digidestined. What will happen in this confrontation between Daisuke and Iori Hida? Find out after the commercials!" Klein announced.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo)

_(shows The Azure Dragon Seiryu)_

_4 Gods…_

_(shows The Vermillion Bird Suzaku)_

_But out of all of them…_

_(shows The White Tiger Byakko)_

_Which one…_

_(shows The Black Turtle Genbu)_

…_Is the most powerful of them all?_

_(shows the Four Gods ready to collide against each other)_

_Anime Wrestling Federation presents 4 Gods of Wrestling! Live in 10 Days!_

_Among all of the Four, which shall stand victorious?_

(Ring)

We can see Ryo Akiyama getting ready for a match.

"Welcome back to AWF folks and right now it's time for our 5th Match of the night. And this is not going to be pretty for Ryo." Taku introduced.

(I Walk Alone by Saliva Plays)

"This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, from Odaiba, Japan, Daisuke Motomiya!" Yui announced as the crowd boos. "And his opponent, already in the ring from Shinjuku, Japan, Ryo Akiyama!" she announced as the crowd cheers.

"At Anime Mania 2, Daisuke and Takeru lost their pride after losing to Ash Ketchum, thus embarassed the entire Digimon fandom." Taku explained.

"And at First Road, Daisuke defeated Takeru, restoring his pride while we can see Takeru taking his balls and goes home." Klein continued.

(Bell Rings)

Ryo tries to calm Daisuke down before offering a handshake. Daisuke accepts it… before Cheap Shotting him down and stomps on him multiple times before the referee pulls Daisuke away. As Ryo's getting up near the ropes, Daisuke charges towards him only to get kicked away to the face before charging towards him and eats a Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker instead. He then picks Ryo up and throws him out before ordering the referee to start the count. At the count of 4, Ryo slides into the ring only to get stomped several times by Daisuke. After throwing Ryo out again, Daisuke orders the ref to count as fast as possible. Ryo however manages to slide into the ring at the count of 6, making Daisuke to be pissed as he grabs the referee's throat and tells him to count faster.

"I believe Daisuke doesn't want to waste his time with Ryo." Taku observed.

"He wants to end this match with a Count-Out as quick as possible." Klein added.

After letting the referee go, Daisuke turns around and eats an Uppercut by Ryo followed by a kick to the gut and a DDT. He then picks Daisuke up and slams him onto the corner before kicking his gut several times until Daisuke's on a sitting position. He then walks away and blasts Daisuke with a Broski Boot before moving away and waiting for Daisuke to get up. Once Daisuke gets up, Ryo goes for the Ruff Ryder, but Daisuke catches him and plants him down with a Sit-Out Spinebuster! Once Ryo gets up, Daisuke breaks him in half with a Spear before picking him up and blasts him with the Powerbomb of Courage (Batista Bomb). And after that, he goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Daisuke Motomiya!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"Daisuke has obtained an easy win here tonight and… oh no…" Taku said worrily as Daisuke picks Ryo up.

"Enough with that! Leave Ryo alone!" Klein begged as Daisuke sets for another Powerbomb of Courage.

"Fortunately for us, here comes Iori!" Taku cheered as Iori heads to the ring. Daisuke drops Ryo down, leaves the ring and brawls with the fellow Digidestined.

"Iori wants revenge after what happened to Takeru at First Road! And now he's unloading!" Klein exclaimed as Iori knocks Daisuke down with a Lou Thesz Press followed by multiple punches onto his face until Daisuke rakes Iori's eyes. Once Iori's sight recovered, he received a Spear by Daisuke straight onto the entrance ramp! Daisuke then picks Iori up and sets for the Powerbomb of Courage onto the ramp, but Iori reverses it into a Back Body Drop! After receiving a Kendo Stick from the audience, Iori proceeds to beat the crap out of Daisuke with the stick before asking for a mic. The referee then gives Iori a mic.

"Thanks to you, Takeru is no longer the same. You and your damn pride damaged his to the point of no recovery! At 4 Gods of Wrestling, I'm going to damage your and let you feel what Takeru's feeling right now! It's going to be you and me inside the same match that you destroyed Takeru's pride: Last Man Standing Match!" Iori challenged before smashing Daisuke's head with the mic as the crowd cheers.

"Iori's going to give Daisuke a taste of his own medicine in 10 Days!" Klein cheered.

"Daisuke has ruined Takeru in that match at First Road. At 4 Gods of Wrestling, will Daisuke gets a taste of his own medicine by Iori?" Taku asked to the audience.

(Backstage)

"Yukiko Amagi here, from AWF Backstage Crew. Please welcome my guests at this time, the Black Lagoon!" Yukiko announced as the crowd boos. "Tonight both of you will face 2 other teams for another spot for a Tag Team title match at 4 Gods of Wrestling. What do you guys think about it?" she asked.

"We're facing a Duo of Butt Monkeys and a pair of worthless Detective wannabes. This would be a piss of cake for both of us. And after winning tonight's match, we'll win the title at 4 Gods of Wrestling." Rock answered.

"And speaking of Detective Wannabes, aren't you one of them?" Dutch asked.

"Well, I am a member of the Inaba Investigation Team." Yukiko answered.

"Well good, because tell those two before the match that they won't stand a chance against up. Ask them to forfeit if they value their lives." Dutch warned.

"There's no way Yosuke and Kanji would forfeit, even if you give me a death threat." Yukiko countered.

"Oh really? How about if I call Revy to point a gun on your head. That might force your teammates to retreat." Rock suggested.

"Hey!"

Yu Narukami, Yosuke Hanamura and Kanji Tatsumi arrives on the scene.

"It's not cool to bully girls you know. Espacially if that girl is one of us." Yosuke said.

"Yukiko, please leave." Yu ordered a sYukiko leaves the scene.

"Acting tough huh? Well guess what kids? While you were investigating, we on the other hand traveled around the world, shipping weapons to those who wanted to buy one. And trust us, those weapons can kill you within an instant." Rock warned.

"Unfortunately for you guys, weapons like those guns and bombs are not allowed in Wrestling. Looks like we had to face each other hand to hand." Yosuke replied.

"Smart reply, but if we can't use weapons, then there's only one thing to do." Dutch said before he and Rock tackles Yosuke and Kanji down and beats them up. Yu and many other guys on backstage tries to stop the fight and a few seconds later, the Black Lagoon are pulled away as the Investigation Team and the nearby medics checked on both Yosuke and Kanji.

(Ring)

"This is not good. Assulted MINUTES before the match? The Inaba Scoobies are screwed." Klein complained.

"If they didn't recover, this match might end up being a 2 on 2 Match between The Black Lagoon…"

_**Are You Ready?**_

"… and these guys." Taku finished.

…

…

..

_**Break It Down!**_

(Break It Down by Chris Warren Plays)

"This is a Triple Threat Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, both from Tokyo-3, Japan, the team of Touji Suzuhara and Kensuke Aida, Neon-Generation X!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"We haven't see these goofballs for a while. Tonight they'll get a chance to be in the Tag Team title match in 10 days!" Klein said.

"With the Inaba guys already beaten down, I believe those two would have to face the Black Lagoon 2 on 2." Taku said.

(Protection by Jim Johnston Plays)

"And their opponents first…"

"Hold on little girl!" Dutch interupted. "First? Let us inform you that the second team are already f'ed up so bad that they couldn't even walk on their feets. Announce this as a Standard Tag Team Match!" he ordered.

"Hey punk! Don't you dare interupt a girl doing introductions okay? Plus, you beating up those Inaba gang before this match started? Proves that The Black Lagoon are nothing but a bunch of overrated pussies!" Kensuke mocked as the crowd cheers.

"Very funny kids, let us give you what we people call a 'Beating'." Rock replied before charging straight to the ring.

"Here we go folks! The NGX and the Black Lagoon are going after each other!" Taku exclaimed.

"But the match haven't been started yet! Hell, Yui didn't get a chance to finish her announcents!" Klein objected.

As Rock slides into the ring first, Touji and Kensuke proceeds to beat him up before he could even stand up. After turning to Dutch who's standing on the ring apron, the NGX went towards him only to have their throats grabbed instead before Dutch pushes them away. After entering the ring, Dutch tackles Kensuke away before planting Touji with a Front Powerslam. He then picks Touji up and slams him onto the corner before delivering several Battering Rams onto his gut. Kensuke then leaps onto Dutch's back only to get a Snapmare instead.

"Dutch is manhandling the NGX! But the match haven't been started yet!" Klein observed.

Dutch then Irish Whips Touji towards Rock as Rock blasts Touji with the Clothesline From Hell. Dutch then picks Kensuke up and plants him down with a Border Toss before Rock orders the time keeper to ring the bell. The time keeper however refuses since the Inaba Investigators aren't entering the ring yet. Angered by his actions, Rock heads to the time keeper's booth.

"Start the damn match!" Rock ordered.

"What about those…"

"Shut up girl!" Rock interupted Yui. "They're already f'ed up! They aren't gonna compete tonight! So ring the…" Rock then gets interupted as Yu Narukami heads towards the Black Lagoon.

"Here comes the Leader of the Inaba Investigators, ready to take responsibility and avenge his fallen friends!" Klein cheered.

After entering the ring, Yu smashes Dutch's spine with a Singapore Cane before planting him with a White Russian Leg Sweep. Rock then tries to enter only to stop on his tracks as Yu points at him using the Cane. Touji and Kensuke gets up and orders for the time keeper to ring the bell while Yu tells the time keeper that Yosuke and Kanji aren't able to compete. As a reply, the time keeper rings the bell!

"And the match has begun! And Yu is chasing Rock!" Taku exclaimed.

"With Rock being chased down, I believe Dutch is the legal man!" Klein observed.

"Dutch had just received a White Russian Leg Sweep from Yu earlier. And now the NGX is going for a Double Team!" Taku observed as the NGX picks Dutch up and plants him down with an Aided Piledriver before Touji goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here are your winners, Neon Generation X!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"They did it! They're heading to the PPV!" Klein cheered.

"Hold on Klein! Something's happening backstage!" Taku interupted.

(Backstage)

We can see Yu looking for Rock who's hiding somewhere. After looking around, he saw a door and opens it, showing the janitors room. Before Yu could even turn around, Rock grabs him from behind and throws him onto the room straight onto the items inside it! He then enters the room and closes the door, unallowing the cameraman to see what's going on as we can heard voices of brawling in there. After a few seconds, Rock exits the room, leaved the door open and walks away as the camera shows Yu completely beaten up by Rock.

(Ring)

"Oh God… judging by that, we might see a war between Black Lagoon and the Inaba Investigation Team." Klein said in horror.

"Meanwhile, thanks to their victory, Neon Generation X will head to the 4 Gods of Wrestling PPV to compete for the Tag Team titles." Taku reminded.

"Alongside them are the current Tag Champs The Elric Brothers, Team HeroKazu and Team Accel Online. We might see something epic going to happen here." Klein said.

_**You Think You Know Me?**_

(Metalingus by Alter Bridge Plays)

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, Ash Ketchum!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"Before this show ends, we're going to find out who nearly killed Tsuna 2 weeks ago. Here's what happened." Taku explained.

(Titantron)

_We can see the doctors putting Tsuna inside the Ambulance._

"_Alright, we're set to go!" one of the medics announced before turning to a worried Kyoko. "Don't worry young lady. He'll be fine! He'll be back in no…"_

_Suddenly, a charging car crashes onto the back side of the ambulance!_

"_Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko yelled as the medics, many backstage crews, the SJ Alliance and the unused AWF Stars rushed to check on the situation. The footage ends with the crew trying to pull the car away while the SJ Alliance tries to calm Kyoko down._

(Ring)

"I wonder what Ash's going to do right now, since he's heading to the ring right now." Klein wondered. After entering the ring, Ash grabs a mic.

"Okay. I know there are some kids out there asking 'Mommy Daddy! What's Ash doing?' right? Well, of course there are, and same thing applies to you people who are wondering why I am here. Well, I need to ask, do you want to know who nearly killed Tsuna two weeks ago?" he asked as the crowd boos. "I'll take that as a yes. And since we're running out of time and I'm running out of things to say, allow me to show you who did that." He pointed to the Titantron.

(Titantron)

_It shows Ash Ketchum standing on a parking lot until a car appears for a parking spot. After the car stops, the driver leaves the car._

"_Don't worry mister. I work as a part time security guard." Ash said._

"_Really? You looked familiar if you removed that uniform… whatever. Take care of my car okay? It's precious." The driver, who appeared to be Mexican (no not A- D—R-!) ordered before leaving the scene, heading into the arena. Once he's gone, Ash saw Tsuna being carried into the ambulance before he pick locked the car. He then turns on the car, and drives it straight towards the ambulance without any driver in it. And the rest is history._

(Ring)

"It's me Tsuna! It's me Tsuna! It was me all along Tsuna!" Ash revealed as the crowd boos loudly. "Memes aside, after that incident, he will never EVER be the same again. And I can assure you guys that at this PPV, it will be me, Simon and Shinji in a Triple Threat and after that, expect to see me, lifting the belt up high in glory! Meet your new future master AWF! Meet your future daddy!" he bragged as the crowd continues to boo at his cocky ass.

(Cult of Personality by Living Colour Plays)

"And now the crowd has exploded!" Klein cheered as the crowd cheers at the music. A few second later, Tsuna appeared on stage unharmed, completely shocking Ash! "Tsuna's alive! Tsuna's fine and dandy!" he cheered. After checking his mic and listening to the crowd chanting his name, Tsuna began to speak.

"Hey Ash Ketchum how are you doing?" Tsuna asked. "Good? Well that's great because I'm good as well!" he said happily.

"Impossible! How the hell did you…"

"Survived and didn't get a trauma?" he interupted. "Well Ash my dear friend, that's simple! I have my Dying Will remember? As long as the flames are still burning inside me, I'm not going to get myself scared to death by you and your pathedic tricks!" he explained. "Now that I'm alive and kicking, my spot at the PPV are still safe. I can't wait to kick Simon and Shinji's asses in 10 Days. But most of all, I want to kick yours!" he said before dropping the mic and charges towards the ring as Ash panicly retreats to the audience seats. Inside the ring, Tsuna picks up the mic that Ash dropped.

"What's wrong Ash? Lost your balls? Come on! Bring it in! Let's fight! Let's give them a sneak preview for the PPV!" Tsuna challenged before turning around and gets ambushed by the Rookie Revolution members Taiki Kudo, Zenjirou Tsurugi and Shinji Ikari!

"It's the RR! They're attacking Tsuna!" Klein exclaimed.

"If Ash can't take out Tsuna, maybe the RR can!" Taku said. After beating him up, Taiki and Zenjirou holds on Tsuna tightly to avoid him fighting back while Shinji went to the corner and sets to punt him to the skull. Unfortunately, their plans foiled as Simon the Digger heads to the ring with a Barbed Wire Baseball Bat, forcing the RR to retreat!

"The champ is here, heading to the rescue" Klein cheered. After entering the ring and helps Tsuna getting up, the two boys ends the show with a Staredown with Simon raising his belt up.

…

Match Results:

Seiji Sawamura def. Monkey D Luffy (retains Extreme title)

Izumi Orimoto and Saber vs Ruki Makino and Revy (double Count-Out)

Junpei Shibayama def. Shirou Emiya

Shana and Misaka Mikoto def. Sakura Kinomoto and Nanoha Takamachi

Daisuke Motomiya def. Ryo Akiyama

Neon Generation X def. Black Lagoon

…

(Possible?) Monkey D Luffy vs Natsu Dragneel

(Possible?) Junpei Shibayama vs Tomoki Himi

Last Man Standing Match: Daisuke Motomiya (Digimon 02) vs Iori Hida (Digimon 02)

(Possible?) AWF Extreme Championship Match

AWF Japanese Championship Match: Domon Kasshu © (G Gundam) vs Shinn Asuka (Gundam SEED Destiny) vs Flit Asuno (Gundam AGE) vs Setsuna F Seiei (Gundam 00)

AWF Womens Championship Match: Revy © (Black Lagoon) vs Ruki Makino (Digimon Tamers) vs Tohru Honda (Fruits Basket) vs Izumi Orimoto (Digimon Frontier)

AWF Tag Team Championship Match: The Elrics© (Full Metal Alchemist) vs Team HeroKazu (Digimon Tamers) vs Team Accel Online (Accel World/Sword Art Online) vs Neon Generation-X (Neon Genesis Evangelion)

AWF Divas Championship Match: Nanoha Takamachi © (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha) vs Shana (Shakugan no Shana) vs Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura) vs Misaka Mikoto (To Aru Kagaku no Railgun)

AWF World Championship Match: Simon the Digger © (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) vs Shinji Ikari (Neon Genesis Evangelion) vs Sawada Tsunayoshi (Katekyo Hitman Reborn) vs Ash Ketchum (Pokemon)

A/N: There you go folks! Another AWF Chapter on the go!

Sorry if this chapter looked lazy with 2 Squash Matches. I've been completely lazy and bored lately. Everytime I tried to write, I did something else? What? Can an author have some fun too?

On to AWF Turbo!


	18. AWF Turbo Episode 3

And now it's time for Turbo!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

…

(Sunday Night HEAT Theme Plays as the intro to AWF Sunday Night Turbo. Fireworks goes off on the Titantron before the camera circles around the arena showing the crowd ready for the show)

"Welcome everyone to Sunday Night Turbo Episode 3, live in Columbus, Ohio! We're your hosts, the same old Accel Online Duo!" Taku introduced.

"As usual, we had three matches to satisfy your needs for wrestling during the weekends! And without futher ado, let's start the show!" Klein announced.

(Muy Loco by Jim Johnston Plays)

"This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Fairy Tail Guild, Natsu Dragneel!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"Last Thursday Natsu interupted Luffy and said that he's sick of guys who depends on Friendship and stated that he's tired of beliving in them." Taku explained.

"Thanks to Natsu's confession on hating Friendship, his connection with the Fairy Tail Guild is gone, period." Klein continued.

(Ancient Spirit by Jim Johnston Plays)

"And his opponent, from Shinjuku, Japan, Takuya Kanbara!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"Now this is going to be an interesting matchup." Klein reacted.

"During the last season, Takuya was Natsu's mentor during the AWF Mirai days. Let's see how far Natsu has come." Taku explained.

(Bell Rings)

Both Natsu and Takuya circles around the ring until Takuya went towards Natsu only to get tackled down by Natsu's Double Leg Takedown before working on Takuya's leg until he grabs the ropes. After placing Takuya sitting on the corner, Natsu went to the other corner and nails him with a Cannonball. After dragging Takuya away from the corner, Natsu went to the ring apron and goes for a Slingshot Senton. But Takuya rolls away as Natsu crashes onto the mat and with Natsu on a sitting position, Takuya gets up and blasts him with a Front Dropkick before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,…" Natsu kicks out.

Takuya picks Natsu up and slams him onto the corner before delivering several kicks onto Natsu's chest. Natsu then grabs Takuya's throat and slams him onto the corner before he Elbow Tackles Takuya's face several times. He then walks away before going for a Stinger Splash, but Takuya moves away as Natsu crashes onto the turnbuckle. Before Natsu could even turn around, Takuya blasts him with a Running High Knee onto his back before planting him with a Belly to Back Suplex Backbreaker followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Natsu kicks out.

Takuya picks Natsu up and Irish Whips him towards the rope, but Natsu reverses it, sending Takuya towards it instead. Once Takuya bounces off the ropes, Natsu goes for a Clothesline only to be dodged by Takuya instead. After bouncing off the ropes, Takuya nails the Path of Fire (La Mistica) onto Natsu before locking him on a Fujiwara Armbar and after a while, Natsu reaches the ropes, forcing Takuya to break him free. Takuya picks Natsu up and delivers several Knife Edge Chops onto him until he's at the middle of the ring. After that he bounces off the ropes and went towards Natsu only to get caught and planted by a Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker by Natsu. After picking Takuya up, Natsu plants him with a Crazy Bomb before picking him up once again and plants him with an Juvi Driver from the top rope! He then goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Natsu Dragneel!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"Natsu has defeated his own mentor! And what a performance Natsu has put on!" Klein reacted.

"With that kind of performance, looks like Luffy need to be careful with this guy." Taku observed. Takuya offers a handshake, but Natsu slaps Takuya's hand away before leaving the ring.

"Man this guy has no Sportmanship in his veins." Klein complained.

"No Sportmanship, No Friendship. That's ladies and gentlemen is Natsu." Taku said.

(Commercial Break)

…

(Ring)

(Just Don't Care Anymore by American Fangs Plays)

"This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Celestrial Being, Setsuna F Seiei!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"Next week, Setsuna will be on a 4 Way Match for the AWF Japanese Championship." Taku explained.

"And who are his opponents? The two angry kids Shinn Asuka and Flit Asuno, and of course the current champ, Domon Kasshu." Klein continued.

(Ride of the Valkyries by Jim Johnston Plays)

"And his opponent, from Shinjuku, Japan, Takato Matsuda!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"Another guy we haven't seen in a while." Taku reacted.

"Too bad he didn't show up last month. He would get cheered beyond believe." Klein said.

(Bell Rings)

The two circles around the ring until Setsuna throws a punch, but Takato dodges it before going behind him and grabs him on a Waist Lock, pushes him crashing onto the turnbuckle and plants him with a German Suplex. He then knocks Setsuna down with a Drop Toe Hold before going for an early finish with the Google Lock (LeBell Lock) only to have Setsuna quickly grabbing the ropes. With Setsuna sitting on the corner, Takato blasts him with several kicks before moving away and blasts him with a Rope-Aided Corner Dropkick! After dragging Setsuna away from the corner, Takato goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Setsuna kicks out.

Takato grabs Setsuna's legs only to get pushed away and once Setsuna gets up, he kicks Takato to the gut before throwing his shoulder first onto the ring post! After picking him up and places him on the corner, Setsuna blasts him with several Battering Rams followed by several Elbow Strikes onto his throat. He then Irish Whips Takato onto the other turnbuckle, but Takato manages to leap to the second rope before climbing to the top turnbuckle. As Setsuna moved towards him, Takato turns around and goes for a Crossbody. But Setsuna catches Takato and plants him down with a Samoan Driver before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Takato kicks out.

While waiting for Takato to get up, Setsuna sets up for the Exia Blade (Bullhammer) and once Takato gets up, Setsuna goes for it. Takato however dodges it before Superkicking Setsuna and once Setsuna's standing dizzily, Takato bounces off the ropes and plants him down with a Neckbreaker Slam. After putting Setsuna on a sitting position, Takato delivers several kicks onto his back before planting him with a Neck Snap and goes to the top turnbuckle for a Diving Headbutt. Setsuna however rolls away as Takato crashes face first onto the mat. While Takato gets up, Setsuna knocks him out with the Exia Blade before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Setsuna F Seiei!" Yui announed as the crowd boos.

"The Gundam Meister picks up the victory here tonight!" Klein reacted.

"And with that win, Domon, Shinn and Flit might want to notice Setsuna's presence." Taku said. Setsuna, not having enough, picks Takato up and plants him with the GN Drop (Wasteland)!

"Strike that. Looks like Setsuna has sent a message to all three guys." Klein observed.

"Will we see a new champion named Setsuna next week? We'll see." Taku asked.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo)

_(shows The Azure Dragon Seiryu)_

_4 Gods…_

_(shows The Vermillion Bird Suzaku)_

_But out of all of them…_

_(shows The White Tiger Byakko)_

_Which one…_

_(shows The Black Turtle Genbu)_

…_Is the most powerful of them all?_

_(shows the Four Gods ready to collide against each other)_

_Anime Wrestling Federation presents 4 Gods of Wrestling! Live, Next Week!_

_Among all of the Four, which shall stand victorious?_

(Ring)

(Derailer by Jim Johnston Plays)

"This is an Extreme Rules Match set for one fall! Introducing first, from Academy City, Accelerator!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"Welcome back to AWF folks, and we're now on the Main Event for tonight!" Taku welcomed.

"Accelerator is perhaps the baddest albino you could ever met. You don't want to mess with him, espacially when he had a loli around him." Klein explained.

(Man In The Box by Jim Johnston Plays)

"And his opponent, from Odaiba, Japan, Iori Hida!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"Last night, Iori challenges Daisuke to a match that destroyed Takeru's pride at First Road 3 weeks ago, Last Man Standing Match." Taku explained.

"Before Iori could even try to avenge Takeru, can we beat Accelerator first?" Klein asked.

(Bell Rings)

The two immidiately exchange blows onto each other until Accel nails a Headbutt onto Iori's face and beats him down until he's lying on the mat. After stomping Iori several times, Accel leaves the ring and picks up a trash can from under the ring. After entering the ring with the can, Accel drops it before picking Iori up only to get Elbow Tackled to the gut several times before Iori plants him down with a T-Bone Suplex. Iori then picks up the trash can lid before smashing Accel's face with it and goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2…" Accel kicks out.

Iori leaves the ring and picks up a Singapore Cane and a Kendo Stick from under the ring before throwing them into the ring. After entering the ring, Iori picks up the stick and sets to smash Accel with it only to get a Low Blow instead. He then picks up a Singapore Cane and proceeds to beat the crap out of him with it before picking him up and Powerbombs him straight onto the garbage bin! As Iori's using the ropes to get up, Accel sets to Clothesline him out of the ring. Once Iori gets up, Accel goes for it only to get thrown out by Iori's Back Body Drop. Once Accel gets up, Iori throws the garbage bin onto his face before knocking him down with a Baseball Slide! He then picks up the Stick, stands at the ring apron and goes to smash Accel's face with it. Accel however catches Iori and drives him onto the ring post!

"Ouch! Crash and burn!" Klein exclaimed.

Accel picks up a Steel Chair from under the ring and opens it before lifting Iori up and sets to Powerbomb him onto it. Iori however punches Accel's face several times and manages to escape from Accel before quickly entering the ring. He then bounces off the ropes only to eat a Big Boot by Accel once he enters the ring instead. After smashing Iori's head with the Cane, busting him open, Accel leaves the ring, picks up the chair and enters the ring with it. After wrecking Iori with several Chair Shots, Accel wedges the chair on the corner before picking Iori up and Irish Whips him towards it. Iori however reserves the whip, sending Accel crashing face first onto it! He then puts Accel on a sitting position, places the garbage can on Accel and damages him with a Baseball Slide onto the can! After opening the chair, Iori picks Accel up and nails him with a Dreamer Driver onto it before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Iori Hida!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"Iori has passed his test! He has defeated Accelerator despite being mauled by many weapons!" Klein cheered.

"And now he's ready to take on Daisuke next week. But the question is, can he beat Daisuke and avenge Takeru?" Taku asked.

"Until this Thursday, this is the Accel Online Duo signing off! Good night everybody!" Klein ended the show.

…

Match Results:

Natsu Dragneel def. Takuya Kanbara

Lockon Stratos def. Takato Matsuda

Iori Hida def. Accelerator

A/N: Ugh… there you have it, the updates for AWF!

Once again, sorry if the chapters looked lazy. I've become quite lazy these days. But like I said, I'm not going to abandon AWF yet!

What will happen in the Drama for the AWF World title? What about the Clash of the Gundam Pilots for the AWF Japanese title? What will happen next for Luffy and Natsu? Will Masaru and Seiji vs Amata and Taichi continue? What will happen in the Womens Division? What will happen in the Tag Team Division? So many questions, too lazy to write them.

Until the next update, please review and have a happy 4th of July!

PS: ROH Best In The World: WORST. IPPV. STREAMING. EVER!


	19. Episode 12: Road to 4 Gods of Wrestling

Alright folks! Here it is! The last chapter before 4 Gods of Wrestling!

No reviews? Note to self, stop being lazy or overwork yourself. Seriously the previous chapter looked like a trainwreck. (frowns)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Got it?

…

(July, Week 4)

_**Go!**_

_**Take your past and burn it up and let it go  
Carry on, I'm stronger than you'll ever know  
That's the deal, you get no respect  
You're gonna get yours  
You better watch your f-ing neck**_

_**I want domination  
I want your submission  
I've gotta roll the dice  
Never look back and never think twice**_

_**Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved!**_

(To Be Loved by Papa Roach Plays as the intro to AWF. Fireworks goes off on the Titantron, Flames bursts out of the stage and the camera circles around the arena, showing the crowd ready for the show holding multiple signs)

"We are 3 days away from 4 Gods of Wrestling! Welcome to AWF!" Klein welcomed. "We're your hosts the Usual Accel Online Duo Klein and Taku!" he continued.

"We're live in Louisville, Kentucky, and tonight will be the last night before the PPV!" Taku introduced.

(Slam Smack by R Hardy Plays)

"This Extreme Rules Match is set for one fall! Introducing first, accompanied to the ring by Masaru Daimon, your AWF Extreme Champion, Seiji Sawamura!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"Last week Seiji retained the belt after beating Luffy via Interference by Natsu." Taku explained.

"And after that match, these two Punks managed to beat the hell out of Amata Sora and Taichi Yaegashi who also wanted the belt." Klein continued.

"And now we're going to hear them trash talking to each other." Taku pointed as they're already in the ring, ready to speak.

"See this? See this belt over here?" Masaru pointed as the belt that Seiji's holding. "That belt represents us mens! I'm a former champion that managed to keep the title for weeks! While he on the other hand has the potential to follow my lead. After forming an Alliance between two tough mens, we've become stronger and there aren't anything that could stop us! Because we're fighters! Proof? Look at this belt jackasses!" he ordered as Seiji raises the belt, earning boos in the process. "This belt represents our toughness! This belt shows you that we're above the ranks of mens! We're the most bad ass duo in history! And someday, you will see more gold in our shoulders!" he bragged.

"Hey! Hey Goggle-less!"

Amata Sora and Taichi Yaegashi appears on the stage.

"Yeah that's right! I'm talking to you two, 'The Man that Forgot His Goggles' and 'The Man who Masturbated to his Hand'!" Taichi mocked as his jokes gained cheers and laughter. "You think you're the toughest SOBs on this company? Well I'll say Bullshit! I man if you two are manly, then why are you hiding on each other's backs? Isn't that a cowardly thing? Am I right Amata?" he asked as Amata nods. "So in other words, you guys forming an Alliance proved that both of you and cowards, hiding while using each other as a Human Shield!"

"Oh blah blah blah! Cry us a river crybaby!" Seiji interupted. "We're tough SOBs. Ever heard the word 'Alliance Between Tough Mens'? We're doing that and it worked wonders! Now we are the most unstopable duo in AWF and there's nothing you two teenagers with no hope on getting laid can do about it!" he continued as the crowd boos.

"Oh yes! There's one thing we can do about it, and that's challenging you to a match! Tonight, you will defend the title against… (talks to Amata before turning back to Seiji) Me! What do you say Tough Guys?" Taichi challenged as the crowd cheers.

"Well then bring it on! We're going to give you the biggest Beatdown of your life!" Seiji accepted.

"So be it!" Taichi said before dropping the mic, charges into the ring and tackles Seiji down before slamming his head onto the mat until Masaru pulls him away. Amata enters the ring and brawls against Masaru and as the two teams brawled.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!"

GM Nazirul appeared on the stage, ordering for the brawl to be stopped.

"Alright. From what I see, I saw 2 Rookies trying to do the impossible by beating 2 Hardcore Punks. So I've decided to book this match for this Sunday's PPV. It's going to be Seiji Sawamura defending his belt against Amata Sora, Taichi Yaegashi and, you can hate me for this Seiji, Masaru Daimon in a 4 Way No DQ Match! Take that!" Nazirul announced as the crowd cheers. "Oh and by the way, I'll suspend the belt for tonight because tonight, it's going ot be a, wait for it, Tag Team Match! The Punks vs The Rookies, go and beat up each other! Just make sure you're still healthy for the PPV! See ya!" he continued before leaving them.

"The title NOT defended tonight? Well that's a change for once." Klein reacted.

"And now those two teams are going to face each other. Tag Team Match starts right now." Taku explained.

(Bell Rings)

Amata and Masaru starts first for their teams. The two circles around the ring before locking up on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up until Masaru pushes Amata crashing onto the corner. After several Battering Rams, Masaru smashes Amata's face with an Elbow Tackle before going for a Bulldog. Amata however pushes Masaru away before going for a kick. As Masaru catches the kick, Amata turns it into a Dragon Whip instead. Once Masaru gets up, Amata goes for a Clothesline only to get dodged before Masaru grabs Amata from behind, pushes him face first onto the turnbuckle and goes for a pin with a Bridging German Suplex.

The referee counts, "1,…" Amata kicks out.

Once the two gets up, Amata went towards Masaru only to get a STO instead. After tagging to Seiji, he and Masaru delivers a Beatdown onto Amata until the referee pulls Seiji away. As the ref were distracted by Seiji, Masaru proceeds to choke Amata out before leaving the ring. After putting Amata on a sitting position, Seiji blasts his back with several kicks before blasting his face with a running kick. He then nails Amata with several Elbow Drops followed by a Knee Drop onto going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Amata kicks out.

Seiji picks Amata up, places him standing on the ring apron and sets for a Suplex into the ring. Amata however counters with a Rope Jawbreaker! He then climbs to the top rope and goes for a Crossbody only to get caught by Seiji before he plants Amata with a Fallaway Slam! After receiving a tag from Seiji, Masaru enters the ring, lifts Amata up and sets for the Digisoul Smash (F-U). But Amata slips away before running to the corner and tags himself to Taichi. After leaping himself into the ring, Taichi dodges Masaru's Lariat before delivering multiple kicks onto Masaru's legs until he's on a kneeling position. After several stiff kicks onto Masaru's chest, Taichi went to the corner and blasts Masaru's head from behind with a High Knee before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Seiji stops the count.

Seiji picks Taichi up and Irish Whips him onto the ropes. Once Taichi bounces off the ropes, he nails Seiji with a Jumping Neckbreaker Slam before tagging to Amata who then nails Seiji with a Slingshot Senton. Amata gets up and turns around only to eat a mouthful of Brass Knuckles by Masaru before Taichi eats it as well, forcing the ref to call for the bell.

"Your winner by DQ, Taichi Yaegashi and Amata Sora!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"They say they're tough SOBs but they DQed themselves? Hypocrites!" Klein yelled.

"I don't think they are giving a damn about it right now!" Taku observed as Masaru and Seiji proceeds to deliver a Beatdown onto both Taichi and Amata before picking them up. After Masaru nails Taichi with the Digisoul Smash, Seiji nails Amata with the Awesome Bomb before standing triumphly in the ring, raising the Extreme title belt and mocks both rookies that they got no chance to win the title.

"These two has crushed Amata and Taichi's morale before the PPV this Sunday." Klein observed.

"If Masaru and Seiji worked together as a unit this Sunday, that title won't be changing hands soon." Taku guessed.

(Backstage)

We can see Natsu Dragneel walking as the crowd boos.

"Excuse me Natsu but last week you stated that you hated Friendship. Can you elaborate?" Matou Sakura asked.

"You didn't get it didn't you? Let me tell you something girl, Friendship holds me back beyond abselute belief! Everytime I try to do something, those Friends would show up and surport me. Big deal! Everytime they cheered for me, everytime they checked on me, everytime they observed me for what am I doing, I'm sick of it! Now I don't want Friendship because without them, I can do whatever the hell I want with no one to scold, yell at me or share and steal my spotlight. I do what I do for myself, not for anyone else. And if that Rubber lookalike of myself (Luffy) think that he could teach me the meaning of Friendship, he's wrong. Dead wrong. Luffy, there's no way in hell you can teach me the meaning of Friendship. Someday, your Friendship will bite you in the ass. If I were you, I'll leave my friends and walk alone before they began to hold you back and steal your spotlight for the rest of your life." Natsu answered.

"So that's your explaination?"

Monkey D Luffy appears on the scene while Sakura leaves the scene.

"If it wasn't for your friends, you would have been dead already on your story. Heck, as a matter of fact, you won't even be here on AWF. Face it Natsu, without Friends, you're nothing but a loner." Luffy said.

"Really? Well, better being a loner than having a group of idiots holding you back and keep on stealing your spotlight. I promise you, your friends will be your enemy." Natsu warned.

"You're so dead for calling my friends like that! How about I shut your mouth and punch that copy cat face of yours. This Sunday, you and me, one on one. I win, you'll make friends. You win, go and do whatever you want." Luffy challenged.

"Very well then… alright. I accept your challenge. See you in the ring, Pirate of Friendships." Natsu replied.

"See you too as well… Emo Dragon Slayer." Luffy replied as the two leaves the scene.

(Ring)

(Protection by Jim Johnston Plays)

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, Black Lagoon Inc!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"Cut the music and cut your own throat little girl!" Dutch shouted as the crowd boos. "Last week, we got screwed in our hunt for a shot at the Tag Team titles! And it's all that damn kids fault!" he continued.

"We aren't living this stage until our GM gave us another chance to compete for those titles. What do you say Nazirul? We have your show under hos…"

"Bla bla bla whining! Bla bla bla complaining! Is that the only thing you jackasses can do?"

The two turned around and saw the Inaba Investigation Team appearing on the stage.

"We screwed you guys? Well excuse us Black Baldy, but YOU GUYS are the ones who screwed US in the first place? You deserve it so stop complaining and keep your mouths shut. Unless you guys are crybabies of course." Kanji Tatsumi reminded.

"As a matter of fact, you bugged one of our female members! You two deserved to be screwed!" Yosuke Hanamura added as the two teams proceeds to argue with each other until Yu Narukami whispered something to Yosuke.

"Interesting… thanks for the suggestion Yu." Yosuke replied to Yu's suggestion before turning to the Black Lagoon. "Well, apparently my friend right here has a suggestion! Instead of yelling at each other, how about this Sunday, we're going to have a 6 Man Tag Team Match? Us vs You guys" he challenged as the Black Lagoon look puzzled. "Oh wait! You didn't know your 3rd Partner? Well this person is someone that you know. Hey Titantron, unleash their partner to the public will ya?" he ordered as the Titantron quickly shows…

… fellow Black Lagoon member Benny being dressed as a girl by the female members of the Inaba Investigators and Teddie! Back on the stage, Rock and Dutch were livid like hell.

"U mad? That's for last week! Hope that guy's in shape to wrestle though because our match will be a 6 Man Hardcore Tag Team Match, just the way you brawlers like! See ya this Sunday!" Yosuke finished before the three leaves the stage.

(Devious by Dale Oliver Plays)

Team HeroKazu shows up on stage, ready for a Fatal 4 Way Match. The two then went towards the Black Lagoon and had the guts saying, "Man that's one Ugly Barbie Girl (Benny)!" The two then offers them some money, but Dutch grabs Hirokazu's throat before Rock stops him, saying that Team HeroKazu ain't worth it. While the Black Lagoon leaves the stage, Team HeroKazu heads to the ring.

"6 Man Hardcore Tag Team Match! Now business is going to pick up this Sunday!" Klein cheered.

"Up next, 4 Way Match between the one halves of the teams competing this Sunday! Which team shall get an early momentum? Find out after this break!" Taku announced.

(Commercial Break)

…

(Ring)

We can see Hirokazu Shiota, Edward Elric and Touji Suzuhara already in the ring, respectively representing the Team HeroKazu, Elric Bros and Neon Generation X.

"Welcome back to AWF Ladies and Gentlemen and joining us on Commentary for the 4 Way Match are Kenta, Alphonse and Kensuke!" Klein introduced.

"Sweet! I'm on the table again!" Kenta cheered.

"Stop jizzing yourself Kenta. We're commentating, not promoting yourself." Kensuke warned.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Oh and your glasses are full of dirt." Kenta mocked.

"So as yours." Kensuke mocked back as Al can be seen laughing.

"What's so funny Bamboo Man?" Kenta asked.

"Bamboo Man?" Al questioned.

"Because you know, you're taller than your puny bro and bamboos are tall." Kenta explained.

"… Maybe we should let them commentating this match. I don't think we could stop them." Taku suggested.

"Me either. Let them loose my friend." Klein replied.

_**Well…**_

_**Crank The Walls Down!**_

(Crank The Walls Down by Maylene and the Sons of Disaster Plays)

"And finally, representing Accel Online, accompanied by Arita Haruyuki, Kirito Kazugaya!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"Oh boys, Here comes that damned Gary Stu and his fatass friend!" Kensuke reacted.

"Seriously, knowing Kirito popularity as an Online Messiah, how many girls did he had and f'ed after meeting them via MMORPG?" Kenta mockingly asked.

"And as a matter of fact, How Much Does That Haruyuki Guy Weigh?" Kensuke mockingly asked back.

"You two seemed to be getting along." Al observed.

"Duh! When it comes to mocking Accel World and Sword Art Online, even Angels and Devils can get along!" Kensuke explained as Kenta nods in agreement. Then Haruyuki joins the commentary.

"Hey fat boy! Get lost! This table aren't big enough for you!" Kenta shouted.

"Make me!" Haru shouted.

"Gosh, you looked like Joseph Parks right there." Al observed.

"Don't ever compare me with that loser of a lawyer… ever." Haru warned.

(Bell Rings)

The four guys looked at each other before looking at Kirito. By Hirokazu's orders, Touji and Ed attacks Kirito until he's sitting on the corner. Hirokazu then orders both of them to move away before charging to the corner and sets for a Baseball Slide onto Kirito only to eat a Double Clothesline by Touji and Ed instead. After Touji placed Hirokazu sitting on Kirito, he orders Ed to nail both of them with a Baseball Slide. Ed then follows the order and goes for the Baseball Slide only to eat a Lariat by Touji instead. After placing Ed sitting on both Hirokazu and Kirito, Touji nails all 3 of them with a Bronco Buster!

"Eat that guys! Eat that!" Kensuke mocked.

After giving a Clotch Chop to them, Touji picks Ed up and Irish Whips him to the corner. Ed however reserves the Whip, sending Touji crashing onto it instead. Ed then went towards Touji only to get kicked away before Hirokazu turns Ed around and pushes him onto the corner with an elbow to the face. After Touji kicking Ed away from behind, Hirokazu pushes Ed crashing onto Touji with a Standing Dropkick before Clotheslining them on the corner. He then goes for a Cobra Clutch Bulldog onto Ed, but Ed manages to push Hirokazu away before Kirito plants him with the Game Over (Codebreaker)! Kirito went back to his feet only to eat an Alchemy Kick (Trouble In Paradise) by Ed before Ed goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Touji stops the count.

After throwing Ed out of the ring, Touji picks Hirokazu up and slams him onto the corner before delivering several Boxing Jabs onto his ribs until he's on a sitting position. After stomping Hirokazu several times, Touji moves away before going for a Running Knee onto Hirokazu. Kirito however manages to knock Touji down with a Drop Toe Hold before dragging him away from the corner, turns him around and puts him on the Firewall (Walls of Jericho)! Ed enters the ring and nails an Alchemy Kick onto Kirito's head from behind! While Kirito rolls out of the ring, Ed drags Touji to the middle of the ring and once Hirokazu stands on the corner, Ed leaps to the second rope and sends him crashing onto Touji with a Monkey Flip followed by a Boom Drop onto both of their lying bodies!

"Don't get up! Don't let that shorty kick your head off!" Kenta shouted.

"Stay down for your own good Touji!" Kensuke shouted.

While Ed sets up for another Alchemy Kick, Kirito grabs Ed's leg and pulls him out of the ring before throwing him onto the ring post! Once the two gets up, Hirokazu throws a kick and once Touji catches it, Hirokazu knocks him onto the corner with a Dragon Whip followed by a Corner Backflip Kick! With Touji's down, Hirokazu goes for the Star Shift Pain, but Kirito pulls Touji away, sending Hirokazu crashing painfully onto the mat. Once Hirokazu gets up, Kirito knocks him down before putting him on the Firewall! Touji gets up and grabs Kirito from behind before planting him with a Pumphandle Drop and goes for the pin. Hirokazu tries to stop the pin, but Ed manages to pull him out of the ring!

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Touji Suzuhara!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers!

"Oh hell yeah we won… hey wait!" Kensuke shouted as Al and Kenta heads to their partners who are brawling with each other. He then turns around and saw Haru getting up and staring at him. "Sup dude?" he asked only to get his throat grabbed before Haru pushes him crashing onto Taku and Klein! Kensuke tried to fight back only to have little effect before Haru knocks him down with a Headbutt onto his face! Touji tries to fight him as well only to get pushed crashing onto the ring apron before Haru throws Touji crashing onto Kensuke!

"And now Taku's fatass friend are on a rampage!" Klein observed. After noticing him, Team HeroKazu immidiately runs away while The Elrics took out some weapons from under the ring to even the odds. The two brothers and Haru stare at each other until Kirito knocks both of the Elrics down with a Plancha!

"Kirito manages to knock The Elrics down without them noticing it!" Taku exclaimed.

"And now Accel Online are beating the hell out of the Tag Champs!" Klein observed. After beating them down, Haru destroyed Al with the Accelerated Impact (F-Cinq) while Kirito tortures Ed with the Firewall. With the two completely down and out, Team Accel Online stands in triumph while The Elrics and Neon Generation X are down and out.

"Our friends are beasts! They had just demolished the Tag Champs!" Klein exclaimed.

"Will we see them standing in triumph again this Sunday? But with Team HeroKazu unharmed, I don't think they will." Taku wondered.

(Backstage)

We can see AWF Women's Champion Revy heading to the ring for her match until she encountered Rookie Revolution's Ruki Makino.

"What do you want?" Revy asked.

"Oh nothing. Just passing by. What about you?" Ruki asked back.

"Heading to the ring, ready to kill one of those female Inaba Investigators and sent a message to those f-ing Inaba kids that the Black Lagoon are not a force to be messed with." Revy answered.

"Well good luck with that. Oh and by the way, if you want to join the Rookie Revolution, you are more than welcomed." Ruki offered.

"Hmph… like I'm going to sell myself to your little group. I rather die that joining your f-ing group and that's saying something." Revy rejected before leaving Ruki.

"Doesn't matter if you didn't want to join us Revy, because I will stole the belt from you. And I have some backup to help me out." Ruki said.

(Shounen Jump Aliance Locker Room)

"You did what?" Luffy asked in shock.

"You heard me. I'm allowing guys who are NOT from Shounen Jump to enter our group, thus renaming ourselves Team Shounen Alliance." Tsuna repeated.

"But but but…" Luffy objected.

"Calm down Luffy. We have to think forward. Asides from us, are there any other Shounen Jump characters interested in us? Spirit Detectives? There's M-I-A. Oga Tatsumi? Dude's hanging out with Masaru and Seiji these days. Plus, we need more members to make solid group!" Toriko explained.

"(sigh) Alright. I'll take your advice. We do need to spice things up in here." Luffy replied. "So who's going to join us now?" he asked.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome…. Drum roll please? (Gon plays drum) Please welcome…. Wales' very own Negi Springfield!" Tsuna announced as Negi enters the room.

"Welcome to the club Negi! Glad to have you on the party!" Gon cheered.

"Thanks. Kinda nervous being the only Shounen lead who's not on Shounen Jump here." Negi said.

"No problem Negi because we have two more members ready to join us!" Tsuna explained.

"Really?" Negi asked.

"Who are those guys?" Luffy asked too.

"Heheh… from a Monthly Shounen Magazine…. The Elric Brothers!" Tsuna announced as the door wasn't open… "Opps, they are still beaten up. But don't worry! After a commercial, they'll come to us!" he continued.

"Negi and The Elrics… something tells me this club's getting bigger and badder…" Toriko observed.

"Oh and remember about our upcoming Online Show 'Shounen Café'?" Tsuna asked as everyone except Negi nods. "Don't worry Negi, we'll explain it to ya later. Well since we need girls and apparently neither Kyoko or Nami are suitable to be maids…"

"Hey!" Luffy shouted in protest.

"Sorry dude, didn't hate your girlfriend though. (ahem) Since Negi's a Shounen Lead and had 31 Girls in his class, I've decided to take him under our wings! How's that guys?" Tsuna finished as the room went silent.

"Sawada…. You are a GENIUS! With Negi's students on our show, we'll get millions and millions of viewers online! How could I ever repay you?" Luffy cheered.

"How about you treat me to a large Steak?" Tsuna suggested.

"Sold!" Luffy replied.

"Guys… I don't get it." Negi asked cluelessly.

"We'll explain to you right now, but first…" Tsuna gets up and pushes the cameraman out of the room. "Do you have a match to be shown on TV right now? Sigh…." He then closes the door.

(Ring)

We can see Chie Satonaka getting ready for her match.

"Welcome back folks as we're going to see a Sneak Preview of a battle between Black Lagoon and the Inaba Investigation Team!" Klein welcomed.

(Who Am I by Jim Johnston)

"This is a Hardcore Match set for one fall! Introducing first, representing Black Lagoon, she is the AWF Women's Champion, Revy!" Yui announced as the crowd boos. "And her opponent, representing the Inaba Investigation Team, Chie Satonaka!" she announced as the crowd cheers.

"Last week Black Lagoon screwed the Inaba Scoobies after a backstage argument, and minutes after that argument, the Scoobies screwed the Black Lagoon from a shot at the Tag Team titles." Taku explained.

"And earlier tonight it's been announced that the Black Lagoon and the Inaba Scoobies are going Hardcore this Sunday as they're going to face each other on a 6 Man No DQ Tag Team Match!" Klein continued.

(Bell Rings)

The two circles around the ring before locking up on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up. Chie tries to push Revy onto the corner, but Revy manages to overpowered her by pushing her onto the corner instead. After several Knee Strikes to the gut and an Uppercut, she blasts Chie with a Knife Edge Chop before Chie grabs Revy's throat, slams her onto the corner and blasts her with several kicks onto her upper body. After moving away, Chie charges towards Revy only to get kicked away before Revy lifts Chie up from behind and plants her with a Half Nelson Driver before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,…" Chie kicks out.

After picking her up, Chie fights back and proceeds to deliver several chops onto Revy before bouncing off the ropes and charges towards her only to eat a Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker instead. Once Chie gets up using the ropes and turns around, Revy goes to Clothesline her out of the ring only to eat an Elbow Tackle to the face instead. Chie then nails Revy with a Headscissors Armbar! After absorbing the pain from Chie's submission and crawling to the nearest ropes, Revy manages to grab the ropes.

"So close! And here I thought we're going to witness an upset victory!" Klein reacted.

Once Revy gets up using the ropes and turned around, Chie Dropkicks her out of the ring. As Revy gets up, Chie bounces off the ropes and knocks her down with a Suicide Dive! With Revy lying on the floor, Chie climbs to the ring apron and goes for a Moonsault Double Foot Stomp, but Revy moves away as Chie crashes painfully leg first onto the floor! With Chie grabbing her leg in pain, Revy, noticing that this is a Hardcore Match, took out a Steel Chair from under the ring and wrecks Chie's legs with multiple Chair Shots onto it. With Chie seemed unable to get up, Revy enters the ring as the referee is about to finish the count.

The referee counts, "… 7! 8! 9! 10!"

"Your winner and Count-Out, Revy!" Yui announced as the crowd boos. After the announcement Revy leaves the ring, picks up the chair and proceeds to smash Chie's legs with more Chair Shots!

"Stop it damnit! Are you really trying to paralyze a girl by destroying her legs?" Klein shouted.

"Revy's sending a message to not only the Inaba Scoobies, but also to Ruki, Izumi and…"

(New Foundation by Jim Johnston Plays)

"… I be damned she's back!" Taku cheered as Revy were stunned at the music played. Revy, with a chair in hand, stands bear the entrance ramp and dared Tohru to come however didn't show up on the stage…

… instead she shows up from under the ring without Revy noticing it! She then lifts Revy from behind and puts her on a Torture Rack before dropping her onto the floor!

"Tohru's back! And she's not going to be scared by some girl with a pair of guns!" Klein cheered. After grabbing Revy's legs, Tohru sets for the Sharpshooter only to get a spit to the face by Revy. Revy then manages to escape and gets up while Tohru tries to recover her sight before knocking her down with a Lou Thesz Press. The two then proceeds to brawl agains each other until referees tried to pull them away.

"Ain't no concussion going to send Tohru staying in the kitchen! She's back, aiming on Revy's head!" Klein cheered.

"Revy's going to have a tough challenge this Sunday! Now only she had to fare with Tohru, but also RR's Ruki Makino and Izumi Orimoto in a 4 Way Match! I believe that has struck fear on Revy's heart!" Taku explained.

(Backstage)

We can see Shinn Asuka and Flit Asuno talking to each other.

"Seriously? Why on earth do we have to team up together once again?" Shinn asked in shock.

"Beats me. It's our GM's order. We could protest it, but he might fire us." Flit answered before starting to admit something, "Listen Shinn, even though you and I are always on each other's throats, I feel that us teaming up together work wonders."

"(raises eyebrows) Work wonders?" Shinn asked.

"Yeah. It's like both of us are enjoying ourselves working together on an enemy instead of going solo." Flit explained.

"Come to think of it, I do feel enjoyed teaming up with you on Tag Team Matches." Shinn realized.

"And let's think of this: Instead of Climbing to the Top of the AWF Mountain Alone, why don't we climb it together? Can you imagine us, with all the AWF belts in our posessions? We would be kings!" Flit offered.

"… you know what, I liked your idea. But that doesn't mean I'll let you win the Japanese title this Sunday. Plus, you have a lot of things to apologize to me." Shinn replied.

"How about I apologize to you right now?" Flit offered.

"(sigh) Fine. Now that all the bad things we had done to each other are gone, let's go our there and kick some butts!" Shinn called.

"Sure will! Oh and by the way, our opponent is some other angry kid named Daisuke Motomiya." Flit explained.

"That guy who kicked his fellow Digidestined's ass at First Road? Well at least we could pull an upset if we win." Shinn replied.

"That's the spirit! Now come on, it's show time!" Flit called before the two encountered... the Celestrial Being.

"Team up all you want, but that doesn't mean that either one of you shall win the title this Sunday." Lockon warned.

"Blah blah blah… we'll see about that 'Pretty Irish'." Flit replied before they leave the CB.

"Remember Setsuna, this Sunday, the title belongs to the Celestrial Being." Lockon reminded as Setsuna nods.

(Ring)

(I Walk Alone by Saliva Plays)

"This is a 2 on 1 Handicap Match set for one fall! Introducing first, from Odaiba, Japan, Daisuke Motomiya!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"Daisuke has been on a roll after defeating fellow Digidestined Takeru Takaishi at First Road, which manages to see Takeru taking his balls and walked away." Taku explained.

"Iori Hida, pissed after what happened to Takeru, blamed Daisuke for it. And this Sunday, we has a chance for revenge." Klein continued.

(Pride by High and Mighty Color Plays)

"And his opponents, the team of Shinn Asuka and Flit Asuno!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers/boos.

"Whoever thought that both Shinn and Flit manages to realize that they could co-exist despite arguing with each other for weeks?" Klein said in amusement.

"This Sunday, these two will be on the 4 Way Match along with Setsuna and Domon for the Japanese title." Taku explained.

(Bell Rings)

The two discusses their plans before immidiately attacks Daisuke with a 2 on 1 Beatdown. After picking him up, the two Irish Whips Daisuke crashing onto the corner before Flit Irish Whips Shinn straight towards Daisuke. Daisuke however kicks Shinn away before immidiately nails Flit with a Spear. He then catches Shinn and slams him with a Belly-to-Back Suplex and once Shinn gets up, Daisuke goes for a Spear. Flit however manages to trip Daisuke down with a Drop Toe Hold before grabbing his leg and puts him on the Ankle Lock!

"Ankle Lock! If Daisuke taps, this might be a huge shocker!" Klein exclaimed. As Shinn keeps blocking every path Daisuke tried to crawl and Flit keep applying the hold, he was about to tap out until… the lights suddenly went off!

"I can't see! Who turned off the lights?" Klein asked panicly.

"I can hear bodyslams echoing in the ring. Who's there?" Taku called. Once the lights went on, Shinn and Flit can be seen laid out with Daisuke having no idea what's going on!

"Who… who on earth did this?" Klein asked.

"I don't think Daisuke did this. I mean he can't even see in Darkness!" Taku said as Daisuke leaves the ring, completely wanting nothing out of this.

"Could it be the Celestrial Being? Setsuna had to deal with 3 Opponents for this Sunday you know?" Klein guessed.

"Maybe you're right, but we have no evidence!" Taku replied as medics checked on both Shinn and Flit.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo)

_(We can see a mysterious man walking on a dark road)_

_This Sunday…_

_(The man then stopped as a bright flash happened)_

_4 Gods, 1 Title…_

_Only one can be crowned…_

_(The man turns up and saw the 4 Chinese Gods ready to go at it)_

_The true God…_

_4 Man, 1 Title Belt, 1 Winner!_

_AWF 4 Gods of Wrestling, this Sunday on PPV!_

_Order it now!_

(Backstage)

We can see Domon Kasshu questioning the Celestrial Being.

"Admit it! You guys are the ones that attacked both Shinn and Flit during their match right?" Domon asked demandingly.

"Us? Come on! We've been on backstage for a long time!" Lockon answered.

"Don't lie to me! You guys are too scared to have 4 Way Match that you had to take them out do you?" Domon asked.

"Going by that, I'll take you out as well so that we could win the belt via Forfeit. Fortunately, we had no intentions on attacking you." Lockon answered.

"Come to think of it… you're right! If you're the ones who attacked Shinn and Flit, then why didn't you take me out as well for an easy win?" Domon managed to realize something.

"Told you we're innocent. Now will you excuse us? We would like to walk away from your face." Lockon said before he and Setsuna leaves Domon.

"Who… who did this?" Domon wondered to himself.

(Ring)

"Just like Domon, we're still wondering who on earth did this." Taku explained.

"Whoever they are, they just sent a message and pissed Domon off." Klein said.

(Paparazzi by Jim Johnston Plays)

"This is a 6 Man Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Izumi Orimoto, Sakura Kinomoto and the AWF Divas Champion, Nanoha Takamachi!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"Both Sakura and Nanoha will be involved in a 4 Way Match for Nanoha's title which also includes Shana and Misaka Mikoto." Taku explained.

"Meanwhile Izumi will try to win the Womens title as she faces Revy, Ruki and Tohru in another 4 Way Match." Klein continued.

(Backstage)

"If you're thinking to recruit us to the RR, you're out of your mind." Shana said to Ruki.

"Oh don't worry. Just because we're teamming up doesn't mean I wanted you girls on the RR. I just want to get my hands on our opponents." Ruki said.

"Whatever. Now come on, it's our turn." Misaka called as the three heads to the stage.

(Ring)

(Broken by Goldy Locks Plays)

"And their opponents, the team of Ruki Makino, Shana and Misaka Mikoto!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"At First Road, Shana and Misaka ruined Nanoha's title victory by attacking both her and Sakura after their match for the Divas title." Taku explained.

"Meanwhile after Ruki took out former Womens Champ Hikari Yagami, Izumi has vowed to avenge her by beating Ruki and winning the belt this Sunday." Klein added.

(Bell Rings)

Nanoha and Ruki starts first. The two circles around each other before grabbing each other until Nanoha puts Ruki on a Side Headlock. Ruki however manages to break free after delivering several Elbow Tackles onto Nanoha's spine before lifting her up and drops her onto the ropes. After being tagged in by Ruki, Shana nails Nanoha with a Slingshot Senton and once Nanoha's on a sitting position, Ruki puts her on a Reverse Chinlock until Shana bounces off the ropes and blasts Nanoha with a Single Leg Running Dropkick followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Nanoha kicks out.

After picking Nanoha up, Shana grabs her arm and twists it before tagging to Misaka as Misaka damages Nanoha's twisted arm with a Double Axe Handle. She then grabs Nanoha from behind and goes for a Belly-to-Back Suplex, but Nanoha manages to land both of her feet on the mat, turns Misaka around and Uppercuts her away. With Misaka near the ropes, Nanoha goes to Clothesline her out only to get Back Body Dropped instead. Fortunately Nanoha holds on the ropes before getting up on the ring apron and once Misaka went towards her, Nanoha punches Misaka away before climbing to the top rope and nails her with a Springboard Dropkick followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Misaka kicks out.

After dragging Misaka to the corner, Nanoha tags herself to Sakura. After Nanoha Catapults Misaka crashing onto the turnbuckle, Sakura blasts Misaka's back with a High Knee! After turning Misaka around, Sakura blasts her with several kicks onto her upperbody until she's sitting on the corner before blasting her with a Rope Aided Corner Dropkick. After dragging Misaka away from the corner, Sakura grabs her legs only to get pushed onto the corner instead. Misaka charges towards Sakura only to get kicked away to the face. After tackling Shana and Ruki, Sakura went towards Misaka only to get a Side Slam instead before Misaka goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,…" Sakura kicks out.

While grabbing Sakura's legs, Misaka tags herself to Shana as Shana nails Sakura with a Slingshot Leg Drop before Misaka puts her on a Cloverleaf until Shana wrecks Sakura's head with a Springboard Knee Drop. After planting Sakura with a Front Powerslam, Shana bounces off the ropes and goes for a Rolling Thunder, but Sakura lifts her knees up, sending Shana crashing painfully onto it. Once the two giris gets up, Sakura plants Shana down with a Sitout Jawbreaker before the two girls went down. The two then crawls to the corner and tags themselves to Izumi and Ruki respectively.

"Oh boy! Sneak preview for this Sunday coming though!" Klein reacted.

Ruki goes for a Clothesline, but Izumi dodges it before bouncing off the ropes and goes for a Running Crossbody. Ruki easily catches Izumi before putting her on Fireman's Carry and ready to drop her onto the mat. Izumi however manages to slip away and once Ruki turns around, Izumi knocks her head with a Jumping High Kick before knocking her down with a Legsweep. She then grabs Ruki's legs and plants her with an Extreme Leg Drop before Shana and Misaka attacks Izumi from behind. Sakura and Nanoha enters the ring and even the odds. While the two pairs are fighting outside the ring, Ruki picks Izumi up and goes for a Powerbomb only to get thrown out of the ring by a Hurricanrana by Izumi. With all girls outside the ring, Izumi bounces off the ropes before knocking all of them down with an Over The Top Rope Suicide Dive!

"Izumi doesn't give a damn about Sakura and Nanoha right now! She had Ruki on her sights!" Taku exclaimed.

After throwing Ruki into the ring, Izumi climbs to the top turnbuckle and goes for the Wind Shooter (Star Shift Pain), but Ruki rolls away as Izumi crashes painfully onto the mat. Ruki then grabs her and plants her down with the Widow's Peak before going for the pin with her legs on the ropes!

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here are your winners, the team of…" before Yui could even continue, Ruki continues to beat the living hell out of Izumi.

"The match has ended and yet Ruki's beating the heck out of Izumi! Someone stop this!" Klein begged.

"I think Ruki's trying to take Izumi out of this Sunday's match! Or maybe not!" Taku observed as Ruki lifts Izumi on a Gorila Press before throwing her crashing onto Sakura, Nanoha, Shana and Misaka!

"Ruki just took out 5 girls in one swoop! Such power shown by the Rookie Revolution representative!" Klein exclaimed. With the other girls knocked down, Ruki raises her arm, showing her RR Armband which gains her boos, and stands triumphly.

"Will we see the RR leaving 4 Gods of Wrestling with the Womens title? Or worse, the World title this Sunday?" Taku wondered.

(SJ Alliance Locker Room)

"So… how are you guys doing?" Luffy asked.

"We're still hurt, can't you tell?" Edward Elric answered.

"Of course I can tell! Just wondering if you managed to recover during the Commercials." Luffy shouted back.

"It might take more than a Commercial Break to recover our beatings." Alphonse Elric explained.

"So what do you guys want from us?" Ed asked.

"We're looking for more Shounen Characters to join our party of course. And since you guys are from a Monthly Shounen Magazine, I was thinking 'Hey, why don't we invite the Elrics?'." Luffy answered.

"But we aren't from Shounen Jump." Al responded.

"No prob! Because starting from now on, The SJ Alliance shall be renamed into Team Shounen Alliance! Any Shounen Characters can join us!" Tsuna replied.

"And what do you want from us joining this group?" Ed asked.

"We need a Tag Team, and you two are the percent duo to represent the Shounen Alliance!" Toriko answered.

"Then what about those two Harem Leads? You do have that Welsh Wizard right?" Ed asked as he pointed to Negi.

"Too bad Keitaro's from a Harem Manga instead of Shounen, therefore Harem's Most Wanted are not ellegible for this Club." Tsuna answered.

"What do you say Elrics? Join us and represent us as the Alliance's Number 1 Tag Team?" Luffy offered.

"What do we get in return?" Ed asked.

"Simple Ed. Fame, Fortune, Negi's Students Hanging Out with us, an upcoming Online Show, Title Belts! Hell, we could offer you a chance to be taller if you join us!" Luffy answered as Ed's about to punch Luffy for mocking his height.

"(sigh) Alright. Jokes about my height aside, we'll join your club. We had nothing to do anyway." Ed replied.

"Ladies and gentlemen… The Elrics are in the house!" Luffy announced as everyone inside the Room cheered.

"Welcome aboard Elrics! Together, we shall rule Fiction Wrestling!" Toriko welcomed.

"… thanks… Mr Muscle Man." Al replied awkwardly.

"Call me Toriko. Oh and this kid here is Gon Frecess." Toriko introduced.

"Hi Elric Bros!" Gon called.

"Hi Gon! Glad to join you and your friends!" Al replied. While Al and Gon talked to each other, Ed, Toriko, Luffy, Tsuna and Negi looked at each other.

"So… who are the girls that shall be the Maids for our Online Show?" Toriko asked.

"We'll talk about this… after we finish the Main Event." Luffy answered. "Gon, Toriko, Tsuna, go out there and kick some butts!" he ordered.

"Gotcha boss!" Tsuna replied.

"Sweet! I'm on the Main Event!" Toriko cheered as he, Gon and Tsuna leaves the Locker Room.

(Ring)

"I wonder who are Negi's students that shall be the Maids for the upcoming Shounen Café Online Show?" Klein wondered.

"Whoever they are, let's hope Asuna isn't one." Taku replied as 'ShowStopper' by TobyMac (WWE Fatal 4 Way 2010 and WWT Timmy Turner's theme song) plays in the background. "Well ladies and gentlemen this Sunday is our 2nd PPV of this Season, AWF 4 Gods of Wrestling! And there's many matches offered for you all!" he announced.

"Our first Pre-Show Match: Monkey D Luffy vs Natsu Dragneel!" Klein announced.

"Two lookalikes shall face each other in what should be a Dream Match between One Piece and Fairy Tail. Can Luffy show Natsu how important Friendship is?" Taku asked.

"And now second Pre-Show Match: Junpei Shibayama vs Tomoki Himi!" Klein announced.

"Junpei has enough of Tomoki losing for their team. Can Tomoki prove that their defeat aren't his fault?" Taku asked.

"Our first match of the night, 4 Way Match for the AWF Japanese Championship! Domon Kasshu defending against Setsuna F Seiei, Shinn Asuka and Flit Asuno!" Klein announced.

"But after a mysterious attack on both Shinn and Flit earlier, can these two make it to the PPV?" Taku asked.

"Second match of the card will be Hardcore as The Black Lagoon faces the Inaba Investigation Team in a 6 Man Hardcore Tag Team Match!" Klein announced.

"It all began with some trash talking. Now it will turn into a brawl. Which team shall shut their opponents' mouths up?" Taku asked.

"Another match, but this time it's Extreme! Seiji Sawamura defending the Extreme title against Masaru Daimon, Taichi Yaegashi and Amata Sora!" Klein announced.

"Two teams has been against each other for weeks. But this Sunday, only one of them shall win the title belt!" Taku explained.

"4th match which shall change the tone from Bloody to Cute. AWF Divas title on the line as Nanoha Takamachi defends against Sakura Kinomoto, Shana and Misaka Mikoto!" Klein announced.

"Will any of those two Tsunderes win the belt? Or will it be any one of the Magical Girls? It's every girl for herself this Sunday!" Taku announced.

"And here a Grudge Match for ya! Daisuke Motomiya vs Iori Hida in a Last Man Standing Match!" Klein announced.

"Iori wants to avenge Takeru after what happened at First Road. Can be do so by defeating a fellow Digidestined?" Taku asked.

"6th Match on the Card: Tag Team titles on the Line! Elric Brothers defending against Team HeroKazu, Team Accel Online and Neon Generation X!" Klein announced.

"All of these teams have a 25 percent chances of winning the title this Sunday. But the question is, who shall leave the arena with the belts?" Taku asked.

"And then, Womens title on the line as Revy defends against Ruki Makino, Izumi Orimoto and a returned Tohru Honda." Klein announced.

"Each girl had their own agenda, but only one of their agendas can be fullfilled this Sunday as they fight each other for the gold!" Taku explained.

"Lastly, our Main Event! Simon the Digger defending his World title against Shinji Ikari, Sawada Tsunayoshi and Ash Ketchum!" Klein announced.

"Like the Womens title match, everyone here has their own agenda. But only one shall walk away with the belt this Sunday!" Taku explained.

"AWF 4 Gods of Wrestling will take place this Sunday at Nashville, Tennesse, former home of Total Nonstop Action!" Klein announced.

"Showstopper by TobyMac is our official theme for this PPV! Let's hope that Timmy Turner won't kill us for using his theme…" Taku announced worrily.

(Promo)

_Did you saw what we did earlier?_

_Well good…_

_Because this Sunday…_

_It will happen again…_

(Ring)

"Wha… what on earth was that?" Klein asked.

"I don't know. But it might be them who attacked Shinn and Flit earlier." Taku answered.

(Line In The Sand by Motorhead Plays)

"This is a 6 Man Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Taiki Kudo, Zenjirou Tsurugi and Shinji Ikari, The Rookie Revolution!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"The RR are one step away from Total Domination! All they had to do is beat Simon, Ash and Tsuna before winning the title this Sunday!" Taku explained.

"If the RR gets the title, I'll say this Company's entering a Dark Age." Klein said worrily.

(Cult of Personality by Living Colour Plays)

"And their opponents, the team of Toriko, Gon Frecess and Sawada Tsunayoshi, Team Shounen Alliance!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"This Sunday might be a Make or Break moment for Tsuna. Win the title and Team Shounen Alliance shall be our saviour for saving us from the RR's wrath!" Taku explained.

"Can you imagine if their debut show for 'Shounen Café' include cute Students of Negi's and a World Champion at the same show! It would be the most popular thing since sliced bread!" Klein said cheerfully.

"Oh look who's here? Look who's here!" Taku pointed as Ash Ketchum appeared on the stage with a chair in hand. He then opens it and sits on it, watching the match.

"Ash's there, and look at that!" Klein pointed as Simon the Digger can be shown in the audience seats.

"Ash and Simon are watching the match as well. This might be good." Taku observed.

(Bell Rings)

Toriko and Zenjirou starts first as Zenjirou immidiately tags himself to Taiki. After yelling 'Coward!' to Zenjirou, Taiki enters the ring and stands face to face with Toriko. Taiki quickly stomps Toriko's leg before bouncing off the ropes and goes for a Flying Forearm Smash with no effect. Taiki then goes for another only to eat a Big Boot instead. Once Taiki gets up, Toriko grabs his throat and pushes him onto the corner. As Taiki begs for mercy, Toriko ignores him and proceeds to slap his chest as stiff as possible. After tagging to Gon, Toriko Foot Chokes Taiki in the corner before Gon blasts Taiki with a Cannonball. After pulling Taiki away from the corner, Gon goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Taiki kicks out.

Gon grabs Ash's legs and plnts him with an Extreme Leg Drop before nailing Ash who's on a sitting position with a Front Dropkick. He then goes for a Lionsault, but Ash raises his knees, sending Gon crashing painfully onto the knees. Once the two gets up, Taiki knocks Gon with a Discus Elbow Smash followed by a Hurricanrana and a Dropkick. After picking Gon up and twists his arm, Taiki tags himself to Zenjirou as Zenjirou climbs to the top turnbuckle and damages Gon's arm with a Flying Double Axe Handle. After several Knife Edge Chops onto Gon's chest, Zenjirou plants him down with a Neckbreaker Slam before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Gon kicks out.

After slamming on onto the corner, Zenjirou blasts Gon with several Knife Edge Chops before tagging to Shinji. The two then proceeds to stomp Gon several times until he's sitting on toe corner before Shinji Foot Chokes him until the referee pulls him away. After picking Gon up, Shinji puts him on a Side Headlock before nailing him with a Corkscrew Neckbreaker. After tagging to Zenjirou, he and Shinji picks Gon up and Irish Whips him onto the ropes. Once Gon bounces off the ropes, they set for a Double Back Body Drop only to have Gon leaping himself through them, bouncing off the ropes and knocks both of them down with a Running Crossbody! While Zenjirou tags to Taiki, Gon tags to Tsuna!

"Two leaders going at it right now!" Klein reacted.

Taiki goes for a Clothesline, but Tsuna dodges it before grabbing Taiki from behind and puts him on a Waist Lock followed by a German Suplex. After looking at Simon, Tsuna decided to go for 2 more German Suplexes onto Taiki! He then dodges Zenjirou's Lariat before knocking him out with a high kick onto the jaw! Shinji grabs Tsuna from behind, pushes him towards the ropes and plants him down with a Rope-Hung DDT before getting up and receives a Headbutt onto the face by Toriko! After throwing Shinji out of the ring, Zenjirou goes for a Sleeper Hold only to get Snapmared out of the ring instead. Once both Zenjirou and Shinji gets up, Gon knocks them down with a Diving Crossbody! Taiki from behind Dropkicks Toriko out of the ring before turning around and gets lifted by Tsuna. Once Tsuna nails Taiki with the Dying Will Zero (GTS), Tsuna goes for the pin.

"Here are your winners, the…" before Yui could even continue, Ash charges straight into the ring before he smashes Tsuna with several Chair Shots. Simon then enters the ring, dodges a Chair Shot and blasts Ash's face with the World title belt! Once Ash retreated, Simon offers an assist to Tsuna as Tsuna accepts it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, 4 Men but only one shall walk away with the gold! Who will it be? Find out this Sunday!" Taku asked as the show ends with Simon and Tsuna looking each other before Simon raises his belt to the air.

…

Match Results:

Taichi Yaegashi and Amata Sora def. Masaru Daimon and Seiji Sawamura via DQ

Arita Haruyuki def. Edward Elric, Hirokazu Shiota and Touji Suzuhara

Revy def. Chie Satonaka via Count Out

Daisuke Motomiya vs Shinn Asuka and Flit Asuno ended in No Contest

Izumi Orimoto, Sakura Kinomoto and Nanoha Takamachi def. Ruki Makino, Shana and Misaka Mikoto

Team Shounen Alliance (Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gon Frecess and Toriko) def. Rookie Revolution (Taiki Kudo, Zenjirou Tsurugi and Shinji Ikari)

…

(Pre-Show) Monkey D Luffy (One Piece) vs Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail)

(Pre-Show) Junpei Shibayama (Digimon Frontier) vs Tomoki Himi (Digimon Frontier)

AWF Japanese Championship Match: Domon Kasshu © (G Gundam) vs Shinn Asuka (Gundam SEED Destiny) vs Flit Asuno (Gundam AGE) vs Setsuna F Seiei (Gundam 00)

6 Man Hardcore Tag Team Match: Black Lagoon Inc (Rock, Dutch, Benny) vs Inaba Investigation Team (Yu Narukami, Yosuke Hanamura and Kanji Tatsumi)

AWF Extreme Championship Match: Seiji Sawamura © (Midori Days) vs Masaru Daimon (Digimon Savers) vs Taichi Yaegashi (Kokoro Connect) vs Amata Sora (Aquarion EVOL)

AWF Divas Championship Match: Nanoha Takamachi © (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha) vs Shana (Shakugan no Shana) vs Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura) vs Misaka Mikoto (To Aru Kagaku no Railgun)

Last Man Standing Match: Daisuke Motomiya (Digimon 02) vs Iori Hida (Digimon 02)

AWF Tag Team Championship Match: The Elrics© (Full Metal Alchemist) vs Team HeroKazu (Digimon Tamers) vs Team Accel Online (Accel World/Sword Art Online) vs Neon Generation-X (Neon Genesis Evangelion)

AWF Womens Championship Match: Revy © (Black Lagoon) vs Ruki Makino (Digimon Tamers) vs Tohru Honda (Fruits Basket) vs Izumi Orimoto (Digimon Frontier)

AWF World Championship Match: Simon the Digger © (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) vs Shinji Ikari (Neon Genesis Evangelion) vs Sawada Tsunayoshi (Katekyo Hitman Reborn) vs Ash Ketchum (Pokemon)

A/N: Phew! Finally finished the Road to 4 Gods of Wrestling!

Boy this chapter seemed to be more well written than the previous chapter am I right? Of course it is! I'm in quite a good mood you know?

Now let's move on to 4 Gods of Wrestling! Will there be new champions crowned? Will rivalries end or continue? And who are those people who attacked Shinn and Flit that shall reappear at the PPV?

Until then, please review!

PS: Can't wait for MITB 2013! Come on WWE, give those damn briefcases to Daniel Bryan and Dean Ambrose!


	20. AWF 4 Gods of Wrestling PPV: Pre-Show

Alright guys, Pre-Show's here! Then we'll move to the Main show!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

…

(July, Week 1, Pre-Show)

…

We can see Monkey D Luffy and Natsu Dragneel already in the ring.

"Welcome everyone to the Pre-Show for this PPV! We're your hosts, recently being hired to AWF, School Days' very own Taisuke Sawanaga and another hired voice of this table, Persona 3's Junpei Iori." Taisuke introduced.

"It's an honor to commentate in Fiction Wrestling and I'll say let's start the action with a match between 2 Shounen Characters!" Junpei cheered.

(Bell Rings)

The two circles around the ring before locking each other up on a Collar and Elbow Tip Up until Luffy pushes Natsu onto the ropes before the ref pulls Luffy away. Natsu then takes the advantage by kicking Luffy to the gut before beating him down with several strikes onto his back. After several Elbow Drops onto Luffy's back, Natsu went to the ring apron and goes for a Slingshot Senton. Luffy however rolls himself out of the ring, sending Natsu crashing painfully onto the mat. Luffy then climbs to the top turnbuckle and once Natsu gets up, Luffy goes for a Flying Clothesline only to eat a Dropkick from Mid Air before Natsu goes for a pin.

The referee counts, "1,…" Luffy kicks out.

After dragging Luffy to the corner, Natsu Foot Chokes him until the referee pulls him away before moving away and blasts Luffy with a Rope Aided Corner Dropkick. He then grabs Luffy's legs only to get pushed away and once Luffy gets up, he tackles Natsu away before climbing the turnbuckle and plants him with a Flying Neckbreaker. Luffy then bounces off the ropes and dodges Natsu's Lariat and manages to use the ropes to stop himself from heading straight onto a Dropkick by Natsu. Natsu gets up and goes to Clothesline Luffy out of the ring only to get Back Body Dropped out of the ring instead.

Once Natsu gets up, Luffy bounces off the ropes and pushes Natsu crashing onto the announcers table with a Baseball Slide! Luffy leaves the ring and heads towards Natsu only to get his eyes raked before Natsu grabs Luffy from behind and plants him with a Belly-to-Back Suplex onto the floor! After dragging Luffy away from the announcers table, Natsu stands on it and nails Luffy with a Moonsault Leg Drop! Once he enters the ring, the referee countinues the count.

"5! 6! 7! 8!"

As Luffy slides himself into the ring, Natsu kicks him out with a Baseball Slide onto his face before ordering the referee to start the count. Luffy however manages to get up before trying to enter the ring only to have Natsu blocking every one of his paths. As Luffy slides into the ring, Natsu proceeds to stomp him several times before picking him up and sets for a Suplex. Luffy however manages to lift Natsu up instead before walking to the middle of the ring and drops Natsu with a Fisherman Brainbuster followed with a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Natsu kicks out.

Luffy picks Natsu up and blasts him with several Knife Edge Chops until Natsu's on the ropes before Irish Whipping him onto the ropes. Once Natsu bounces off the ropes, Luffy knocks him down with a Spinning Heel Kick and once Natsu gets up, Luffy goes for the Gomu Gomu No Finisher (Book End). Natsu however manages to break free after elbow tackling Luffy's back side of his head several times before planting him down with a Reverse STO. He then picks Luffy up and plants him with the Dragon Driver (Juvi Driver) before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Luffy places his foot on the rope!

"Foot on the rope! That rubber dude survive!" Junpei reacted.

"Need more than that finisher to take the pirate down." Taisuke observed.

After dragging Luffy to the corner, Natsu climbs to the top turnbuckle and goes for a Moonsault Double Moon Stomp. But Luffy rolls away as Natsu landed his legs painfully onto the mat. Once the two gets up, Luffy nails Natsu with the Gomu Gomu No Finisher before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Monkey D Luffy!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"The Shounen Alliance has shown a sign that this will be their lucky night as Luffy picks up a win over his copycat!" Junpei cheered.

"If only the referee didn't saw his ropes, Natsu could've won the thing." Taisuke said.

"Oh stop complaining. This is just the pre-show." Junpei replied.

(Shounen Alliance Locker Room)

We can see the members celebrating the victory.

"Oh yeah! Way to go Luffy!" Toriko cheered.

"That's our leader alright! Good job beating your carbon copy!" Tsuna cheered.

"Alright. That's one victory for us. What's next before the PPV starts?" Edward asked. Then the door knocks.

"Sensei? We're finally here!" female voices can be heard calling.

"It's them right?" Alphonse asked.

"Of course they are! Open the door Tsuna! Show us who did you got!" Toriko ordered.

"Okay." Tsuna obeyed as he opens the door. "Come on in!" he invited as the girls enters the room to mixed reactions.

"Hello there! Welcome to the club!" Al welcomed.

"Hey kid, who are they? Ed asked to Negi.

"These are 4 of my students. From left to right, Swimmer Akira Okuchi, Basketball Player Yuuna Akashi, Gymnist Makie Sasaki and Nurse Ako Izumi." Negi introduced.

"Those are the girls that you and Tsuna invited?" Toriko asked.

"Not happy? Well don't blame me or Negi for choosing them! Our GM choosed as well!" Tsuna replied.

"Why are you calling us to come here Sensei?" Makie asked.

"Well… I don't want to burden any of you girls but…"

"We want you to be our maids for out upcoming Online Show!" Luffy shocking explained from behind.

"Luffy my man you're back! Congrats on beating your carbon clone!" Toriko congratulated.

"Thanks dude! And let me guess, these girls are Negi's students right?" Luffy asked back as Toriko nods. "Hmm… expecting someone sexier… but whatever! Nice to meet you girls!" he offered a handshake as Akira accepts it.

"Say you looked familiar. Aren't you that pirate from One Piece?" Yuuna asked.

"Of course it's me in the flesh! Pinch me for proof!" Luffy answered as Yunna pinches him.

"It is that pirate! Amazing to see that Liffy and Sensei are friends!" Yuuna said in amusement.

"Stop pinching me please?" Luffy asked as Yuuna stoped pinching.

"Why are we called to come here again? I forgot?" Ako asked.

"These fools wanted to host an Maid Café themed Online Show and you girls are going to be the maids." Ed answered.

"It's not nice to call our teammates fools brother." Al said.

"Us? As Maids?" Makie asked.

"Yes. Sorry for not telling you and the others about this." Negi answered worrily while we can see Toriko whispering something to Gon.

"It's alright. We could be maids for you and your friends." Yuuna replied.

"Are you sure you girls could be maids? Our Online Show's at stake here!" Toriko asked.

"Akira and I used to be slaves wearing a Maid Outfit. We could do it." Ako answered.

"And if you need us to be maids, we'll up to the task!" Yuuna added.

"How about it guys? Are they good enough? Tsuna asked as we can see everyone (except Ed who gives zero f—ks) nods. "Alright girls, you're our official Maids for the online show!" he announced as the girls cheered.

"Welcome to the club girls!" Luffy welcomed. "Hey guys, leave your couches and talk to them! Don't be lazy!" he ordered as they went to the girls. The girls however talks to Gon and Al.

"You're so cute! How come a child like you are in this club?" Makie asked.

"Well, I'm a Pro Hunter and Luffy's friend." Gon answered.

"And for a teenage boy, you're quite cute. What's your name?" Yuuna asked.

"I'm Alphonse Elric. Just call me Al." Al introduced.

"And that must be your brother right?" Akira asked.

"Yes. That's my elder brother Edward. Just call him Al." Al answered.

"Elder Brother? How did you become much taller than him?" Yuuna asked as the girls are frighted at Ed ready to attack them.

"Easy brother…. These girls knew nothing about us…." Al tried to calm Ed down.

"Err guys, as cute as Negi's students are, aren't we taking too much time in this Pre-Show?" Tsuna asked.

"Damnit Tsuna you're right! Quick Mr Camera Man! Go back to the ring! Junpei vs Tomoki's next!" Luffy ordered as the cameraman leaves the room.

(Ring)

"Looks like those Alliance guys just got 4 babes into their party! Best stable ever!" Junpei cheered.

"Shut up Stupei. We have a match to commentate." Taisuke scolded.

"No one calls me Stupei! Except Yuka-tan of course." Junpei replied as we can see Tomoki Himi already in the ring.

"This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, already in the ring from Shibuya, Japan, Tomoki Himi!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

(Somebodies Gonna Get It by Three 6 Mafia Plays)

"And his opponent, also from Shibuya, Japan, Junpei Shibayama!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"I can't believe that I shared a name with a ungrateful fatass!" Junpei complained

"Go cry me a river will you? What are you going to do? Change your name?" Taisuke replied.

"Nah, I'll keep my name. But still…" Junpei said.

(Bell Rings)

The two stands at the middle of the ring before looking at each other until Junpei pushes Tomoki down. Tomoki gets up and attacks Junpei with several punches with no effect before Junpei grabs his throat, lifts him up and throws him crashing onto the corner. He then proceeds to deliver a stiff slap onto Tomoki's chest before moving away and charges towards Tomoki. Tomoki however moves away as Junpei crashes onto the turnbuckle. As Junpei turns around, Tomoki leaps to the top turnbuckle and punches Junpei's face several times before Junpei grabs him and Powerbombs him.

"Look at the size difference! That puny kid has no chance!" Taisuke observed.

"Oh no… he's going to squash that little kid! Run kid run!" Junpei shouted worrily.

Junpei climbs to the top turnbuckle and goes for a Vader Bomb, but Tomoki rolls away as Junpei crashes onto the mat! Tomoki then climbs to the top turnbuckle and nails Junpei with a Bear Splash (Frog Splash) before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,…" Junpei easily kicks out.

"Look at the power difference! Tomoki ain't got shit against his former partner!" Taisuke reacted.

Tomoki picks Junpei up only to get pushed away, sending him crashing onto the referee. With the referee down, Tomoki blasts Junpei's knee with a Shoot Kick followed by a Drop Toe Hold. He then rolls out of the ring, picks up a chair from under the ring and re-enters the ring with it. As he goes head to head with Junpei and the referee's slowly getting up, Tomoki slams the chair onto the mat before throwing it towards Junpei and lays down.

"Tomoki's pulling an Eddie Guerrero with that Chair Trick! And the referee caught it!" Junpei exclaimed as the referee saw Junpei holding the chair and Tomoki being laid down.

"Damn it! That little cheater!" Taisuke complainted as the referee calls for the DQ.

"Your winner via DQ, Tomoki Himi!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers/boos.

"What a coward! I can't believe that he cheated to beat his bigger opponent!" Taisuke complainted as Tomoki leaves the ring.

"With the power and size difference, even I would cheat that way!" Junpei defended.

Junpei argues with the referee about the decision before he catches the referee, lifts him up and nails him with the Bettle Slam (World's Strongest Slam). Still pissed off, Junpei picks up the chair and destroys the referee with multiple chair shots.

"Have mercy on that referee! He has a family!" Junpei begged.

"Hey kid! The referee's going to get killed and it's all your fault!" Taisuke blamed to Tomoki.

After sending the ref onto the chair with the Bettle Slam, Junpei, set to hunt Tomoki down, leaves the ring.

"I can't believe we just ended our Pre-Show with a dirty little bastard picking up a win!" Taisuke complainted.

"Well folks, that's all for the Pre-Show! We'll be back with the main show in a few minutes. Until then, stay tuned!" Junpei announced as the Pre-Show went to a close.

…

A/N: Well that's your Pre-Show folks. Luffy defeated Natsu (celebrate it now One Piece fans! Mock those Fairy Tail fans including yours truly!), the girls for the Online Show are revealed (if you don't like them, you can Kiss My Ass a la McMahon! Or make an fanfic of a Maid Café with Negima girls in it. As for the Online Show, go to Fiction Wrestling Multiverse to see it. Oh and I choose the girls on my own thank you very much), and Tomoki defeating his former partner Junpei… in a cowardly way?

BTW, sorry if the Interaction between the Alliance's Boys and the Negima Girls looked weak. This is the first time I used the Negima Girls in a Fanfic and we are know how tough to use these girls. (31 Girls! Of course it's hard to use them!) But don't worry! I'll improve! I swear I will! (sweat drops)

Next chapter will be the Main Show for the PPV! Will there be new champions crowned? I don't know!

Until then, please review and stay classy!

PS: Cena vs Bryan? YES! YES! YES! YES! (saw Orton winning the MITB Briefcase) NO! NO! NO! NO!

PSS: New TNA Champion Baby! (hashtag) Hail Sabin!


	21. AWF 4 Gods of Wrestling PPV: Main-Show

And without futher ado, let's start this show!

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

…

(July, Week 1)

(Promo)

_Number 4…._

_(shows a graveyard)_

_The number that represents death…._

_(shows many corpses unburied)_

_Also represents 4 sides of power…_

_(shows a silent alley with wind blowing)_

_In ancient times..._

_There are 4 Gods…_

_Representing their respective sides…_

_(shows the Eastern 4 Gods)_

_However…_

_1 world isn't big enough for 4 Gods…_

_In a battle to determine the true ruler…_

_These 4 Gods shall collide…_

_(shows the 4 Gods colliding with each other)_

_Tonight…_

_4 Way Battles shall change everything…_

_Winner shall walk to a brighter future…_

_While the losers get nothing…_

_Welcome to 4 Gods of Wrestling!_

…

_(shows Domon defeated Shinn and Flit as First Road)_

_The battle for the current champion isn't over yet…_

_(shows the Celetrial Being attacking all three of them after the match)_

_As the Meisters continues to seek for the title…_

_Even if they ony had one representative…_

_(shows Shinn and Flit defeating Setsuna and Lockon in a Tag Team Match)_

_After everything that happened…_

_Will the title change hands?_

_(shows a picture of Domon Kasshu on the top left, Setsuna F Seiei on the top right, Shinn Asuka on the bottom left and Flit Asuno on the bottom right)_

_AWF Japanese Championship Match: Domon Kasshu vs Setsuna F Seiei vs Shinn Asuka vs Flit Asuno!_

…

_2 Duos…_

_1 Belt…_

_All former holders…_

_(shows Seiji, Masaru, Taichi and Amata winning the Extreme titles)_

_However…_

_Only one shall get another reign…_

_As the ruler of Extreme…_

_(shows Taichi and Amata fighting Masaru and Seiji)_

_But…_

_With everyone for theirselves…_

_Will there be a broken bond?_

_(shows a picture of Seiji Sawamura on the top left, Masaru Daimon on the top right, Taichi Yaegashi on the bottom left and Amata Sora on the bottom right)_

_AWF Extreme Championship Match: Seiji Sawamura vs Masaru Daimon vs Taichi Yaegashi vs Amata Sora!_

…

_It all began with a trash talk…_

_(shows Black Lagoon and Inaba Investigation Team insulting each other)_

_Which leads to teams screwing each other…_

_(shows Black Lagoon and Inaba Investigation Team screwing each other out of the Tag Team titles)_

_Now shall end in a Hardcore Brawl!_

_(shows Benny getting dressed as a girl by the female members of the Inaba Investigation Team in shock to the Black Lagoon)_

_Which team shall win this all out brawl?_

_(shows a picture of, from top to bottom, Rock, Dutch and Benny on the left, and Yu Narukami, Yosuke Hanamura and Kanji Tatsumi on the right)_

_6 Man Hardcore Tag Team Match: Black Lagoon vs Inaba Investigation Team!_

…

_The end of one man's career…_

_(shows Daisuke beating Takeru at First Road)_

_Leads to another trying to avenge him._

_(shows Iori failing to stop Takeru from walking out)_

_Will the career ender gets a taste of his own medicine?_

_Or will another career end in the same way?_

_(shows a picture of Daisuke Motomiya on the left and Iori Hida on the right)_

_Last Man Standing Match: Daisuke Motomiya vs Iori Hida!_

…

_What should be a celebration…_

_(shows Nanoha defeating Sakura from the Divas title at First Road)_

_Ruined by the jealousy of the losers…_

_(shows Shana and Misaka attacking them after the match)_

_Now all 4 of these girls shall face each other…_

_With every girl for herself…_

_(shows a picture of Nanoha Takamachi on the top left, Sakura Kinomoto on the top right, Misaka Mikoto on the bottom left and Shana on the bottom right)_

_AWF Divas Championship Match: Nanoha Takamachi vs Sakura Kinomoto vs Misaka Mikoto vs Shana!_

…

_One wrecking machine who shows no sign of stopping…_

_(shows Revy defeating her opponents)_

_And a Revolutionist who shall start a new era…_

_(shows Ruki destroying Hikari and Tohru)_

_Despite having nothing in common…_

_They shall face two heroines…_

_(shows Izumi attacking Ruki before showing a returning Tohru attacking Revy)_

_Will the title goes to the heroines?_

_Or will the title stay with the villains?_

_(shows a picture of Revy on the top left, Ruki Makino on the top right, Izumi Orimoto on the bottom left and Tohru Honda on the bottom right)_

_AWF Womens Championship Match: Revy vs Ruki Makino vs Izumi Orimoto vs Tohru Honda!_

…

_After beating all odds…_

_(shows the Elric Brothers defeating Team HeroKazu at First Road)_

_The champs and the challengers shall face each other again…_

_Only this time…_

_Two more teams shall be added into the game…_

_(shows Team Accel Online winning their Qualifier Match before showing Neon Generation X winning their Qualifier Match)_

_4 teams…_

_But only one shall walk away with the golds…_

_(shows a picture of The Elric Brothers on the top left, Team HeroKazu on the top right, Team Accel Online on the bottom left and Neon Generation X on the bottom right)_

_AWF Tag Team Championship Match: Elric Brothers vs Team HeroKazu vs Team Accel Online vs Neon Generation X!_

…

_2 chapters down…_

_But only many left…._

_(shows Simon the Digger winning the title at Anime Mania before showing him beating Shinji at First Road)_

_Meanwhile…_

_The side story characters slowly crawl theirselves to the main plot…_

_(shows Tsuna beating Ash at First Road before losing to Simon 3 days later)_

_With hatred to each other in their souls…._

_(shows the RR destroying Simon before showing Ash almost killing Tsuna with a car crash)_

_Will there be a new champion crowned? And will this lead to a new chapter in this tale?_

_(shows a picture of Simon the Digger on the top left, Shinji Ikari on the top right, Sawada Tsunayoshi on the bottom left and Ash Ketchum on the bottom right)_

_AWF World Championship Match: Simon the Digger vs Shinji Ikari vs Sawada Tsunayoshi vs Ash Ketchum!_

…

_4 Gods… _

_4 Sides…_

_But in the end…_

_Only 1 is the True God…._

_Who will be the Gods?_

_And who'll end up being powerless mortals?_

_AWF 4 Gods of Wrestling starts right now!_

…

…

_And now, Anime Wrestling Federation Presents 4 Gods of Wrestling!_

(Showstopper by TobyMac Plays as the intro to AWF 4 Gods of Wrestling. Fireworks and Pyros goes off on the stage before the camera circles around the arena, showing many fans holding many type of signs.

"This is it gentlemen! Our second PPV of this season! Welcome to AWF 4 Gods of Wrestling!" Klein introduced.

"We're your hosts the Accel Online Duo Taku and Klein and joining us during the Pre-Show earlier are newcomer Taisuke Sawanaga and special guest for tonight, Junpei Iori!" Taku introduced.

"It's an honor to commentate right in front of these fans guys! And it's quite an honor to receive a VIP Seat to watch the Persona 4 cast in action from this table!" Junpei thanked.

"We're live from Nashville Municipal Auditorium in Tennesse, the same arena that hosted TNA Lockdown 2012!" Taisuke announced.

"And tonight, we have a loaded card for you all! Those two matches that you just watched on the Pre-Show? Those are nothing but appetizers! Right now the Main Course is about to begin!" Klein cheered.

"Tonight, 6 Fatal 4 Way Matches shall take place where all the titles are on the line! Will there be any new champion crowned tonight? Without futher ado, let's start the show!" Taku explained.

"This is a Fatal 4 Way Match set for one fall, and it is for the AWF Japanese Championship!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

(Next Big Thing by Jim Johnston Plays)

"Introducing first, from Neo-Japan, he is the current AWF Japanese Champion, Domon Kasshu!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"After beating up two angry nerds, Domon's ready to face them again. Only this time, with someone who claimed to be a Gundam added to the mix." Taisuke explained.

"Trust me guys, Domon's a tough dude. You don't want to mess with him. Hell I don't think you should touch his loved ones." Junpei warned.

"Ever since his master's death, Domon has become a legit fighter. And thanks to that, he's your current AWF Japanese Champion." Taku explained.

(Just Don't Care Anymore by American Fangs Plays)

"And his opponents first, representing the Celestrial Being, Setsuna F Seiei!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"Last month the CB attacked not only Domon, but also Shinn and Flit as a message that they wanted the belt back." Klein explained.

"Going by statics, I'll say Shinn and Flit, working together, might hade a 50 percent chances of winning the whole thing." Taku observed.

"But since it's every man for himself, I'll say they had 25 percent per each person." Taisuke continued.

(Pride by High and Mighty Colour Plays)

"Next, representing ZAFT, Shinn Asuka!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers/boos.

"Well looks like Shinn looks fine… maybe not 100 percent after what happened last Thursday." Junpei observed.

"Last Thursday both Shinn and Flit were ambushed when the lights goes off. Many people accused the Celestrial Being only to find out that they had nothing to do with this." Taku explained.

(You're Going Down by Sick Puppies Plays)

"And lastly, from space colony Angel, Flit Asuno!" Yui announced s the crowd cheers/boos.

"Just like Shinn, Flit's not exactly 100 percent due to last Thursday's ambush." Taisuke observed.

"Flit and Shinn manages to end their bickering last Thursday by forming an Alliance that shall put them to the top. Hopefully winning the Japanese title would help them reaching their target." Taku explained.

(Bell Rings)

The 4 pilots looked at each other before Shinn and Flit leaves the ring, wanted no fist fights with Domon or Setsuna. Domon and Setsuna then went towards each other and stares each other down before Shinn and Flit slides into the ring and attacks them from behind. One beatdown later, the two allies picked Setsuna up and slams him onto the corner before Shinn Foot Chokes him until the referee puls him away while Flit picks Domon up and goes to Irish Whip him crashing onto Setsuna. Domon however reverses the whip, sending Flit towards Setsuna instead. After getting elbow tackled away by Setsuna, Flit gets caught by Domon before Domon plants him down with a Northern Lights Suplex. Shinn gets up and delivers several blows onto Setsuna and Domon until Setsuna rakes his eyes before Domon pushes Shinn crashing onto Setsuna. After nailing both of them with several Battering Rams, Flit from behind goes for a Roll Up Pin.

The referee counts, "1,…" Domon kicks out.

Once the two gets up, Flit dodges Domon's Lariat before putting him on a Waist Lock and pushes him towards the corner. After Shinn moves away, Flit pushes Domon crashing onto Setsuna and after Flit turns Domon around, Shinn nails both men with a Stinger Splash before High Fiving each other. Flit then moves away before going for his own brand of a Stinger Splash only to eat an elbow tackle by Domon instead. After knocking Shinn down, Domon Irish Whips Setsuna onto the other corner only to get reversed, sending him crashing onto the other corner instead. Setsuna charges towards Domon only to get kicked away to the face before Shinn and Flit plants him down with a Double Flapjack followed by a Double Ankle Lock!

"Two submissions on both legs! Setsuna's tapping out for sure!" Junpei cheered.

"Hey moron! If he taps out, who won the belt? There are two submissions there!" Taisuke questioned.

Domon from behind lifts both Shinn and Flit up on his shoulders before planting both guys with an Electric Chair Drop! He then sets for the Shining Finger (Mandible Claw) and once Shinn gets up, Domon feeds him with the Shining Finger before throwing him out of the ring. Domon then turns around and eats a Bicycle Kick by Setsuna before exposing his elbow, picks Domon up and Irish Whips to the ropes. Once Domon bounces off the ropes, Setsuna goes for the Exia Blade (Bull Hammer) only to get a Waist Lock by Flit from behind before Domon knocks Setsuna with a Flying Forearm Smash followed by a Bridging German Suplex for the pin!

The referee counts, "1,2…" Domon stops the count.

Domon nails Flit with an Inverted Atomic Drop followed by several Boxing Jabs and a Haymaker to knock Flit down. Setsuna from behind Chop Blocks Domon's leg before working on the leg. Shinn enters the ring and tackles Setsuna down before delivering several punches onto his face and slamming his head onto the mat several times. After kicking Setsuna out of the ring, Shinn waits for Domon to get up while Flit goes after Setsuna. Once Domon gets up and turns around, Shinn plants him down with the Wings of Destiny (Lifting Sitout Spinebuster) before putting him on a Boston Crab! Meanwhile Flit picks Setsuna up only to get Uppercutted to the barricade before Setsuna Clotheslines Flit into the audience seats.

"Submission hold in the middle of the ring! Domon got no place to crawl for safety!" Klein exclaimed.

"If he taps out, not only he loses the title, but also his manlyhood!" Taisuke said. Fortunately for Domon, Setsuna breaks the hold after knocking Shinn out with the Exia Blade!

"Exia Blade to the side of Shinn's head! New champion crowned here folks!" Junpei exclaimed as Setsuna goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Domon stops the count!

"Damnit! Stop breaking up pins! You annoyed me!" Taisuke complainted.

Once the two gets up, the two treaded blows with Domon's blows responded with cheers while Setsuna's responded with boos. Domon manages to punch Setsuna as quickly as possible until he's standing dizzily before bouncing off the ropes and plants him down with a Neckbreaker Slam! He then lifts Setsuna up and sets for the Sekiha Tenkyoken (F-5), but Flit enters the ring and lifts up both pilots before dropping them down with a Samoan Drop! He then catches Domon and plants him with a Gut Wrench Powerbomb before dragging Setsuna away from the ropes and puts him on the Ankle Lock!

"This is it folks! Flit's one step closer to winning the belt!" Taku exclaimed.

"Come on Gundam, tap out already!" Junpei begged. As Setsuna were about to tap out….

… the lights went out!

"Not again!" Klein shouted.

"I can't see shit!" Taisuke complainted.

"Hey! Who touched my privates?" Junpei asked shockingly. Once the lights went on…

… Flit is already being laid out on the mat!

"Those damn attackers! They striked again!" Klein complainted.

"Flit is down, and Setsuna's getting up!" Taku pointed.

After Clotheslining Domon out of the ring, Setsuna waits for Flit to get up and once Flit gets up, Setsuna lifts him up and plants him down with the GN Drop (Wasteland)! Before Setsuna could even go for the pin, Shinn turns him around, lifts him up and goes for a Death Valley Driver. Setsuna however slips away before pushing Shinn away from behind and once Shinn turns around, Setsuna goes for the Exia Blade. Shinn however dodges it before catching Setsuna and plants him down with the SEED Rage (Red Alert)!

"SEED Rage! Nobody home! Shinn's walking away with the belt!" Taku cheered.

"Come on kid, win this for your GF!" Junpei cheered as Shinn goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2…."

Domon didn't make it to stop the count!

"... 3!"

"He got it! He got it! We got ourselves a new champion!" Junpei cheered.

"Your winner and NEW AWF Japanese Champion, Shinn Asuka!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers!

"I can't believe this! That failed copy of Kamile Bidan won the belt of all people!" Taisuke complainted.

"Oh shut up! At least it's better than having a failed copy of Heero Yuy winning the title!" Junpei countered.

"How on earth does that make a difference? That guy is nothing but an angry and whiny bitch!" Taisuke replied.

"Guys guys quiet! We got a new champion and that's how you congratulate him?" Taku asked.

"SEED Destiny sucks along with everyone in that world! End of story!" Taisuke ranted.

After celebrating his title win, he and Flit looked at each other before Flit grabs Shinn's hand and raises it to the air. The two then turn around and saw Domon watching them. The two looked at him until Domon respectfully offers a handshake. Shinn accepted it until…

…. The lights went off again!

"Oh come on! This is getting worn out!" Klein complainted.

"Can somebody here pay the electric bills? We're running a PPV here!" Junpei ordered. As the lights went on…

… both Shinn and Flit are already being laid down… but Domon wasn't affected by it!

"They attacked Shinn and Flit… but not Domon? What's going on here?" Klein asked as Domon can be seen getting confused on what's happening right now. He then looked at Setsuna who, oddly, claps his hands to Domon.

"Wait? Don't tell me… Setsuna's framing Domon for this attack?" Taku asked.

"Framed? That's the truth! Domon's nothing but a pussy who attack once the lights went off!" Taisuke replied.

"I don't think so guys. If Domon's the one who did it, then why did Setsuna clapped his hands?" Junpei asked.

"Unless… Domon works for the Celestrial Being!" Klein guessed.

"Don't be rediculous! Domon won't sell his soul to an organization who had the entire world hating their guts for uniting the entire planet!" Taku reacted.

"Whoever did this, they had a lot to pay…" Klein said as Domon tries to prove that he's innocent.

(Locker Room)

We can see Amata Sora warming up for the next match.

"Ready bro?" Taichi Yaegashi asked before the two bumps their fists onto each other's.

"Damn I'm ready! Remember the plan, let me win the belt." Amata answered.

"I thought I was the one planned to win the belt?" Taichi reminded.

"Every men for himself, can't do anything about it." Amata replied. "Say we need a name for ourselves. I mean we are a pair of boys carrying tons on potential as a Tag Team!" he said.

"How about Wings of Connection?" Taichi suggested.

"Nah, too long." Amata rejected.

"Kokoro no Tsubasa?" Taichi suggested.

"… we need an English name…" Amata rejected.

"(thinking) … I got it! Connected Hearts! How about it?" Taichi suggested.

"Sounds gay if you asked me." Amata replied. "How about…. Genesis of Heart Connections?" he suggested.

"Sounds badass… I like it! Man you're sure smart!" Taichi cheered.

"Of course. While your brain is filled with Wrestling Moves, mine's filled with other non-Wrestling related." Amata said.

"Don't mock me man. I still had a brain and the ability to think!" Taichi warned.

"Just kidding. Well our match is next. Go in that ring first." Amata ordered.

"Got it! Make the best youngster wins! Ole for Wrestling!" Taichi replied excitingly before leaving the locker room.

(Promo)

_**The Extreme World title…**_

_**Passed from one to another…**_

_(shows the Extreme title exchanging hands between Masaru, Amata, Taichi and Seiji)_

…

_**While it can break Alliances…**_

_**It could also form one…**_

_(June, Week 1)_

"_Here's your winner and…" Yui then got interupted as Amata tackles Seiji down before punching his face several times._

"_Amata's taking advantage of the 24/7 Rules! He's going for a second reign!" Taku observed. Amata then picks Seiji up and goes for the Angel's Descent (Royal Flush), but before he could go for the pin, Masaru Daimon charges towards the ring._

"_Masaru's going to help out his fellow Delinquent! And Amata's going after him!" Klein reacted as Amata and Masaru exchanged blows until Masaru gained the upper hand before catching Amata, delivering several Trapping Headbutts and sends him onto the entrance ramp with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex! As Masaru sets for the Digital Smash (F-U), Taichi tackles Masaru down before he and Amata beats him down. After throwing him into the audience seats, Taichi orders Amata to enter the ring while he goes after Masaru._

"_Amata's going for the kill! He's going for the belt!" Klein cheered._

_Once Amata enters the ring and saw Seiji on the corner, he charges towards the corner before leaping to the top turnbuckle and goes for a Monkey Flip. Seiji however manages to grab Amata before planting him down with a Running Powerbomb! One Gallows Pole later, Seiji goes for the pin._

_The referee counts, "1,2,3!"_

"_Your winner and STILL your AWF Extreme Champion, Seiji Sawamura!" Yui announced as the crowd boos_

"_Thanks to Masaru, Amata failed to take the advantage over the already fallen Seiji for the belt!" Klein complainted._

_**When two groups collide…**_

"_Wait a minute! It's Luffy! Luffy's heading to the ring!" Taku exclaimed._

"_I think we just found out why Luffy is warming up before this match! He's aiming for the gold!" Klein explained._

"_But Seiji… Oh!" Taku shouted as Amata Low Blows Seiji from behind._

"_Amata has played something out of Seiji's Playbook!" Klein reacted._

_**A middle man sneaks in for the kill…**_

_(shows Luffy winning the belt)_

_We can see Taichi Yaegashi and Amata Sora talking to each other._

"_Damnit. If it wasn't for Masaru, I would had won the belt already!" Amata complainted._

"_Well, at least you managed to help Luffy winning the belt. Still better than nothing right?" Taichi asked._

"_Maybe, but still…"_

_Before the two rookies could continue, Masaru Daimon and Seiji Sawamura ambushes them from behind before delivering a Beatdown onto them! After throwing both of them onto the wall, Seiji shouted, "That's for causing me the title suckers!" before he and Masaru leave the two already beaten youngsters._

_(shows Seiji winning the title back at AWF-PCUW Supershow)_

_(June, Week 3)_

_(shows Amata and Taichi brawling against Masaru and Seiji which had the latter team winning)_

_(June, Week 4)_

"_Alright. From what I see, I saw 2 Rookies trying to do the impossible by beating 2 Hardcore Punks. So I've decided to book this match for this Sunday's PPV. It's going to be Seiji Sawamura defending his belt against Amata Sora, Taichi Yaegashi and, you can hate me for this Seiji, Masaru Daimon in a 4 Way No DQ Match! Take that!" Nazirul announced as the crowd cheers._

…

_Once Taichi bounces off the ropes, he nails Seiji with a Jumping Neckbreaker Slam before tagging to Amata who then nails Seiji with a Slingshot Senton. Amata gets up and turns around only to eat a mouthful of Brass Knuckles by Masaru before Taichi eats it as well, forcing the ref to call for the bell._

"_Your winner by DQ, Taichi Yaegashi and Amata Sora!" Yui announced as the crowd boos._

"_They say they're tough SOBs but they DQed themselves? Hypocrites!" Klein yelled._

"_I don't think they are giving a damn about it right now!" Taku observed as Masaru and Seiji proceeds to deliver a Beatdown onto both Taichi and Amata before picking them up. After Masaru nails Taichi with the Digisoul Smash, Seiji nails Amata with the Awesome Bomb before standing triumphly in the ring, raising the Extreme title belt and mocks both rookies that they got no chance to win the title._

"_These two has crushed Amata and Taichi's morale before the PPV this Sunday." Klein observed._

"_If Masaru and Seiji worked together as a unit this Sunday, that title won't be changing hands soon." Taku guessed._

…_**4 title holders…**_

_**2 teams…**_

_**But only a member of one team…**_

_**Shall process the belt of Extreme…**_

_AWF Extreme Championship Match: Seiji Sawamura vs Masaru Daimon vs Taichi Yaegashi vs Amata Sora!_

(Ring)

"The following is a 4 Way Extreme Rules Match for the AWF Extreme Championship!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

(Slam Smack by R Hardy Plays)

"Introducing first, from…"

"Hey little girl sorry to interupt!" Masaru interupted. "Maybe this thing is every man for himself, but I ain't going out to the ring without my fellow gangster! And I will not come out with my name announced only. Please little lady, introduce both of us at the same time or your Guitar will receive a one way ticket to the Afterlife for Musical Instruments!" he rapped threatenly.

"Well… making their way to the ring, Masaru Daimon and the AWF Extreme Champion, Seiji Sawamura!" Yui announced in a scared tone as the crowd boos.

"… what on earth was that? That has got to be the worst rap I've ever heard!" Junpei asked in shock.

"I don't think rapping is Masaru's forte. And I doubt that was Seiji's either." Taku said.

(Ole by The Bouncing Souls Plays)

"Next, from Yamaboshi High, Taichi Yaegashi!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"From a Wrestling Expert to a current Wrestling Rookie. Taichi's dream to perform has come true." Taku explained.

"Being a Wrestling Fan won't help you one bit to be the next star. One f—k up and his career's over." Taisuke warned.

(Paradoxical Zoo by Akino Plays)

"And lastly, representing Neo-DEAVA, Amata Sora!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"And here comes a fellow rookie, and also Taichi's friend since joining the company." Klein pointed.

"Keep in mind folks, this match hs been booked after these 4 has been passing the belt to each other for weeks. Tonight, a champ shall be crowned." Taku reminded.

(Bell Rings)

The 4 looked at each other until Taichi and Amata ambushes Seiji until Masaru makes the save. While he brawled against Taichi all the way out of the ring before throwing Taichi crashing onto the steel steps, Amata delivers several stomps onto a sitting Seiji before moving away and blasts him with a Cannonball. Once Amata gets up, Masaru grabs his legs and pulls him down and out of the ring. He then picks Amata up and sets to slam his face onto the ring apron, but Amata nails an elbow tackle onto Masaru before grabbing his head and slams him face first onto the ring apron instead. After throwing him back into the ring, Amata picks up a chair from under the ring and enters the ring with it. After nailing Masaru with several chair shots and places the chair on his body, Amata goes for a Rolling Thunder only to crash onto the mat after Seiji pulled Masaru away. After a running knee onto Amata's head, Seiji goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,…" Amata kicks out.

Seiji picks Amata up and sets for a Powerbomb, but Amata manages to deliver several punches onto Seiji's face before planting him with a Hurricanrana. After Amata knocks Seiji down head first onto the ropes with a Drop Toe Hold, Taichi nails Seiji's face with a Slingshot Leg Drop. After picking Seiji up and places him on the corner, Taichi blasts him with several Knife Edge Chops before Amata leaps towards him and sets for a Monkey Flip. Masaru, with a Fire Extinguisher in hand, sprays at all three of them with it, blinding them in the process before catching Amata and plants him with a Running Crucifix Powerbomb followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Taichi stops the count.

Taichi turns around and eats a Bicycle Kick by Seiji. After Masaru sets up a chair at the middle of the ring, he and Seiji lifts Taichi up and drops him onto the chair with a Double Chokeslam! After high fiving each other, they picked Amata up and attacks him on the corner before Seiji Catapults him towards Masaru who proceeds to knock Amata's teeth out with a Clothesline! After doing their respective 'Self High Five' hand sign, they waited for the two rookies to get up and once they did, Masaru and Seiji respectively lifts Taichi and Amata up on a Gorilla Press. After Masaru drops Taichi with a Gorilla Press Powerslam, Seiji drops Amata straight onto Taichi with a Gorilla Press Drop!

"Those two punks are dominating the entire match, and we won't crown a new champion here." Junpei observed as Seiji goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Taichi kicks out as Seiji goes for another pin. "1,2…" Amata kicks out.

"The rookies kicked out! I was expecting them to cry!" Taisuke reacted.

"They're not going to cry here. They're wrestlers, not clowns." Klein said.

Still shocked by the kick outs, Seiji looked at Masaru before the two hatched an idea.

"Mad Dog?!" Masaru called after pushing Seiji.

"What!?" Seiji replied after pushing Masaru.

"Get the tables!" Masaru ordered as the two leaves the ring.

"Here we go folks! Tables are legal here! And I hope our table aren't legal!" Junpei reacted.

"They are going to turn the arena floors into an ocean of tables! I'm expecting many thrown bodies here!" Klein observed as they set up two tables per ring side.

Once the two gets up, Taichi knocks them down with a Over The Top Rope Suicide Dive! After placing Seiji on the table, Taichi goes after Masaru while we can see Amata on the top turnbuckle before going for a Frog Splash towards Seiji. Seiji however rolls away as Amata puts himself through the table! While Seiji slams Amata onto the entrance ramp with a Front Powerslam, Masaru slams Taichi onto the ring apron before delivering several Knife Edge Chops onto him. He then turns Taichi around while Seiji picks up a Singapore Cane. After that Seiji proceeds to destroy Taichi's back with multiple Cane Shots until his back turned red! He then stands on the ring apron before picking Taichi up while Masaru took out a lighter and sets the table on fire! Seiji sets to Powerbomb Taichi through the flaming tables, but Taichi punches Seiji to the face several times before sending him through the flaming table with a Hurricanrana instead!

"My God! Seiji's plan had just bitten him in the ass!" Klein exclaimed.

"But not for long!" Taisuke interupted as Masaru lifts Taichi up and sets for the Digisoul Smash (F-U) onto the floor. Taichi however slips away before turning Masaru around and Uppercuts him away. He then climbs to the ring apron and plants Masaru with a Flying Neckbreaker! Once Amata gets up, he and Taichi drags Masaru and Seiji to the other tables before placing them on those tables. After pointing to the sky, Amata and Taichi climbs to the top turnbuckles and respectively nails Masaru and Seiji through the table with a Diving Leg Drop!

"Two more tables broken down! 4 more left!" Klein exclaimed.

After Amata tells him to get the pin, Taichi throws Masaru back into the ring before entering the ring as well. He picks Masaru up and sets for a Double Underhook Piledriver only to get countered by a Back Body Drop. After equiping his brass knuckles, Masaru proceeds to knock Taichi with it before locking him in on the Tortured Digisouls (STFU). Amata slides into the ring and tries to help him, but Seiji grabs Amata's leg and tries to pull him out. Amata turns himself around and pushes Seiji onto the barricade with his legs before getting up and squashes Masaru with a Rolling Thunder! He then lifts Masaru up and plants him with the Angel's Descent (Royal Flush) before picking Taichi up and Irish Whips him towards the ropes. With Seiji in front of him, Taichi proceeds to knock him down with a Suicide Dive! Once Masaru gets up on the corner, Amata went towards him only to get punched to the face with the Brass Knuckles before Masaru goes for the pin!

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Masaru had his feet on the ropes. "3!"

"Your winner and NEW AWF Extreme Champion, Masaru Daimon!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"Masaru's in charge of Extreme again baby! What a match!" Taisuke cheered.

"I can't believe that we had to stomach another one of Masaru's reign as the Extreme Champ." Klein sighed.

"And what's more damning is that Masaru had his feet on the ropes! Hey ref, are you blind?" Junpei shouted.

"Complain all you want, but that doesn't change the fact that Masaru is, once again, Extreme Champion." Taku said.

(Backstage)

"Matou Sakura here, joining me right now is the AWF Womens Champion herself, Revy." Sakura announced as the crowd boos.

"Hurry and start asking questions you coward…" Revy ordered.

"Right! Well… tonight you'll be defending the Womens Championship against not one, but 3 opponents in a 4 Way Match. Do you think you can retain the belt?" Sakura asked.

"Do I think that I could retain the belt? What a stupid question coming from your f—king tiny little brain. Do I look like a f-king punching bag to you? No I'm not. There's no way on earth or in heel that either one of them would stole the title from me. Ruki, you can shove your Rookie Revolution agenda up your f-king ass because your agenda doesn't faze me at all. Izumi, the only reason why you're in the match was because of that asshole Ruki. After this match, I hop I won't see your face gunning for the title because you looked abselutely pathedic as a Contender for my belt. And lastly there's the girl I defeated last month, Tohru. You can return and gain more courage as much as you want, but that doesn't change the fact that you and your f—king innocent face will never be better than me. This title is mine and you, along with those Digi-Bitches, can't do anything about it." Revy answered.

"Well… up next is the 6 Man Match involving your teammates. What are your thoughts about it?" Sakura asked.

"Why don't you get lost and ask Rock or Dutch about it? They are the ones in charge for that match, not me. I've a title to be defended and they are a trio of d—ks to be violated. And you're lucky that your name isn't Yukiko Amagi because if you were, I would have show you a sneak preview of what's going to happen next… and tonight in my title match." Revy answered before leaving Sakura.

(Promo)

_**It all began…**_

_**With an uncontroled speech patern**_

_(June, Week 3)_

"_Yukiko Amagi here, from AWF Backstage Crew. Please welcome my guests at this time, the Black Lagoon!" Yukiko announced as the crowd boos. "Tonight both of you will face 2 other teams for another spot for a Tag Team title match at 4 Gods of Wrestling. What do you guys think about it?" she asked._

"_We're facing a Duo of Butt Monkeys and a pair of worthless Detective wannabes. This would be a piss of cake for both of us. And after winning tonight's match, we'll win the title at 4 Gods of Wrestling." Rock answered._

"_And speaking of Detective Wannabes, aren't you one of them?" Dutch asked._

"_Well, I am a member of the Inaba Investigation Team." Yukiko answered._

"_Well good, because tell those two before the match that they won't stand a chance against up. Ask them to forfeit if they value their lives." Dutch warned._

"_There's no way Yosuke and Kanji would forfeit, even if you give me a death threat." Yukiko countered._

"_Oh really? How about if I call Revy to point a gun on your head. That might force your teammates to retreat." Rock suggested._

"_Hey!"_

_Yu Narukami, Yosuke Hanamura and Kanji Tatsumi arrives on the scene._

"_It's not cool to bully girls you know. Espacially if that girl is one of us." Yosuke said._

"_Yukiko, please leave." Yu ordered as Yukiko leaves the scene._

"_Acting tough huh? Well guess what kids? While you were investigating, we on the other hand traveled around the world, shipping weapons to those who wanted to buy one. And trust us, those weapons can kill you within an instant." Rock warned._

"_Unfortunately for you guys, weapons like those guns and bombs are not allowed in Wrestling. Looks like we had to face each other hand to hand." Yosuke replied._

"_Smart reply, but if we can't use weapons, then there's only one thing to do." Dutch said before he and Rock tackles Yosuke and Kanji down and beats them up. Yu and many other guys on backstage tries to stop the fight and a few seconds later, the Black Lagoon are pulled away as the Investigation Team and the nearby medics checked on both Yosuke and Kanji._

…

_**Which leads to both sides screwing each other…**_

…

_Dutch then Irish Whips Touji towards Rock as Rock blasts Touji with the Clothesline From Hell. Dutch then picks Kensuke up and plants him down with a Border Toss before Rock orders the time keeper to ring the bell. The time keeper however refuses since the Inaba Investigators aren't entering the ring yet. Angered by his actions, Rock heads to the time keeper's booth._

"_Start the damn match!" Rock ordered._

"_What about those…"_

"_Shut up girl!" Rock interupted Yui. "They're already f'ed up! They aren't gonna compete tonight! So ring the…" Rock then gets interupted as Yu Narukami heads towards the Black Lagoon. _

"_Here comes the Leader of the Inaba Investigators, ready to take responsibility and avenge his fallen friends!" Klein cheered. _

_After entering the ring, Yu smashes Dutch's spine with a Singapore Cane before planting him with a White Russian Leg Sweep. Rock then tries to enter only to stop on his tracks as Yu points at him using the Cane. Touji and Kensuke gets up and orders for the time keeper to ring the bell while Yu tells the time keeper that Yosuke and Kanji aren't able to compete. As a reply, the time keeper rings the bell!_

"_And the match has begun! And Yu is chasing Rock!" Taku exclaimed._

…

_**And a war between two groups…**_

…

_We can see Yu looking for Rock who's hiding somewhere. After looking around, he saw a door and opens it, showing the janitors room. Before Yu could even turn around, Rock grabs him from behind and throws him onto the room straight onto the items inside it! He then enters the room and closes the door, unallowing the cameraman to see what's going on as we can heard voices of brawling in there. After a few seconds, Rock exits the room, leaved the door open and walks away as the camera shows Yu completely beaten up by Rock._

…

_**Which shall lead to many casualties…**_

…

"_Oh God… judging by that, we might see a war between Black Lagoon and the Inaba Investigation Team." Klein said in horror._

_(June, Week 4)_

_**Maybe payback can be a bitch…**_

"_Last week, we got screwed in our hunt for a shot at the Tag Team titles! And it's all that damn kids fault!" Dutch continued._

"_We aren't living this stage until our GM gave us another chance to compete for those titles. What do you say Nazirul? We have your show under hos…"_

"_Bla bla bla whining! Bla bla bla complaining! Is that the only thing you jackasses can do?"_

_The two turned around and saw the Inaba Investigation Team appearing on the stage._

"_We screwed you guys? Well excuse us Black Baldy, but YOU GUYS are the ones who screwed US in the first place? You deserve it so stop complaining and keep your mouths shut. Unless you guys are crybabies of course." Kanji Tatsumi reminded._

"_As a matter of fact, you bugged one of our female members! You two deserved to be screwed!" Yosuke Hanamura added as the two teams proceeds to argue with each other until Yu Narukami whispered something to Yosuke._

"_Interesting… thanks for the suggestion Yu." Yosuke replied to Yu's suggestion before turning to the Black Lagoon. "Well, apparently my friend right here has a suggestion! Instead of yelling at each other, how about this Sunday, we're going to have a 6 Man Tag Team Match? Us vs You guys" he challenged as the Black Lagoon look puzzled. "Oh wait! You didn't know your 3rd Partner? Well this person is someone that you know. Hey Titantron, unleash their partner to the public will ya?" he ordered as the Titantron quickly shows…_

_**But which team shall receive their payback?**_

… _fellow Black Lagoon member Benny being dressed as a girl by the female members of the Inaba Investigators and Teddie! Back on the stage, Rock and Dutch were livid like hell._

"_U mad? That's for last week! Hope that guy's in shape to wrestle though because our match will be a 6 Man Hardcore Tag Team Match, just the way you brawlers like! See ya this Sunday!" Yosuke finished before the three leaves the stage._

…

_6 Man Hardcore Tag Team Match: Black Lagoon Inc vs Inaba Investigation Team!_

(Ring)

(Protection by Jim Johnston Plays)

"This is a 6 Man Hardcore Tag Team Match is set for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Rock, Dutch and Benny, Black Lagoon!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"This match happened thanks to two teams trash talking to each other until Black Lagoon screwed the Inaba Scoobies from a Tag Team title shot." Taku explained.

"They screwed the Inaba Scoobies from a Tag Team title shot, and poor Benny has to pay the price." Klein mocked.

"Benny in drag? No thanks. I'm finding a women, but men who looked like woman." Junpei said.

(This Is Extreme by Harry Slash and the Slashtones)

"And their opponents, the team of Yu Narukami, Yosuke Hanamura and Kanji Tatsumi, the Inaba Investigation Team!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"Oh yeah! Fellow Persona users are in the house!" Junpei cheered.

"All began with a backstage argument, now it has turn into a brawl. Let's start this match and see them ripping each other!" Klein said excitedly.

(Bell Rings)

After entering the ring, Yu, Yosuke and Kanji respectively goes after Rock, Benny and Dutch as the two teams brawled until Yu, Yosuke, Rock and Benny are out of the ring. Kanji and Dutch traded blows until Kanji delivers several Boxing Jabs until Dutch is standing dizzily before bouncing off the ropes and nails him with a Lariat. He then goes for another only to get caught before Dutch puts Kanji on a Bearhug followed by a Belly-to-Belly Suplex. Yosuke, with a chair in hand, enters the ring and throws it onto Dutch's face, sending him to the corner before blasting him with a Corner Backflip Kick! He then opens the chair and sets to nail Dutch with a Cobra Clutch Bulldog onto the chair only to get pushed away and eats a Trashcan Lid by Rock before Rock goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,…" Yosuke kicks out.

After blasting Kanji's head with the Trashcan Lid, Rock and Dutch picks Kanji up and Double Suplexes him crashing onto Yosuke! After kicking Kanji out of the ring, they picked Yosuke up and once Benny gets up and stands on the top rope, they slammed Yosuke straight onto the chair with a Double Powerbomb followed by a Diving Leg Drop by Benny! Once Yu enters the ring, the Black Lagoon went towards him only to eat a Pepper Spray to their faces and after catching a Kendo Stick thrown by Kanji, Yu proceeds to nail then with multiple shots with the stick. With all members being laid down, Kanji slides in a ladder into the ring before Yu places it on top of the Black Lagoon's bodies, climbs to the top turnbuckle and damages all three of them with the Rolling Rock (Senton Bomb) onto the ladder! After Kanji pulls Dutch out of the ring, Yu pins Rock.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Rock kicks out.

While Kanji goes after Dutch, Yosuke gets up and leans the ladder on the corner before he and Yu picks Rock up and Irish Whips him crashing onto the ladder. Yosuke then uses Yu to nail Rock with a Poetry In Motion, but Rock moved away, sending Yosuke crashing painfully onto the ladder. Yu picks Rock up near the ropes and punches him several times before Irish Whipping him onto the ropes, but Rock reverses the whip, sending Yu onto the ropes instead. Once Yu bounces off the ropes, he dodges Rock's Lariat before bouncing off the other ropes and plants him with a Neckbreaker Slam. He then gets up and kicks Rock out of the ring with a Baseball Slide before turning around and gets a shot to the spine by Benny and a Kendo Stick. After a shot to the back, Benny plants Yu with his own finisher (White Russian Legsweep)!

"Benny had just used Yu's own finisher! Will that shut those Detectives up?" Taisuke reacted as Benny goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Yosuke stops the count.

"Good job Yosuke! Now start a counter attack!" Junpei cheered.

After blasting Benny with multiple shots with the Kendo Stick, Yosuke turns around and gets his throat grabbed by Dutch before Dutch lifts him up on a Gorilla Press and after Rock sets up a table outside the ring, Dutch decided to throw Yosuke through it! Dutch then orders Rock to set up another before picking Yu up on a position for a Powerbomb. After Rock sets the table up, Dutch sets to throw Yu through the table, but Yu punches Dutch to the face several times before throwing him out with a Hurricanrana. Fortunately Rock pulls the table away, saving Dutch from the table. Yu holds on the ropes and stands at the ring apron before knocking Rock down with a Seated Senton!

"Way to go Yu! You took down both Rock and Dutch!" Junpei cheered.

"Was that suposed to be a pun?" Taisuke asked.

Once Yu gets up, Benny knocks him down with a Baseball Slide before getting up and eats a Steel Chair thrown straight onto his face by Kanji. With Benny holding on the ropes while standing at the ring apron, Kanji proceeds to blast him with several Boxing Jabs before going for a Chair Shot to his face only to get a tackle to the gut. He then sets for a Sunset Flip, but Yu and Yosuke pulls Benny down before throwing him into the audience! Yosuke turns around and eats an Uppercut by Dutch before Dutch knocks Yu down with a Headbutt to the face. He then grabs Yosuke's throat and goes for a Chokeslam, but Yu climbs on Dutch's back, forcing him to push Yosuke away before planting him onto the floor with a Snapmare. Yosuke gets up and went towards Dutch only to eat a Haymaker instead before turning around and eats a Steel Chair thrown straight to his face by Kanji before Kanji Spears Dutch through the barricade!

"Spear through the barricade! Kanji has took out Dutch!" Taku exclaimed as 'Holy Shit!' chants can be heard.

"Good job on taking out Dutch! Now finish them!" Junpei cheered.

"The barricade's broken guys! What if there are fans entering the ring?" Taisuke asked.

"We have security guards damnit! Don't worry!" Klein assured.

After getting up and turns around, Kanji eats a Clothesline from Hell by Rock! Rock then picks Yu up and throws him into the ring before picking up a table from under the ring and enters the ring with it. After leaning it on the corner, Rock waits for Yu to get up and once he does, he goes for another Clothesline from Hell. Yu however dodges Rock's Clothesline from Hell before putting him on a Full Nelson Hold and after they turned around, Benny stole Yu's trick by blinding him with Pepper Spray! While Yosuke grabs Benny from behind and Powerbombs him onto the chair, Yu recovers and eats a Clothesline from Hell by Rock before Rock goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Yosuke stops the count!

"Yosuke saves the day again! What a sidekick!" Junpei reacted.

"Unlike you who end up letting your friend died…." Taisuke mocked.

"Oh shut up! It's not his fault his friend died!" Klein shouted.

Once the two gets up, they exchanged blows and chops with the crowd cheering for Yosuke and booing at Rock. After several more Knife Edge Chops onto Rock, Yosuke sets to Irish Whip him onto the ladder, but Rock reverses the whip, sending Yosuke crashing onto it instead! Rock went towards Yosuke only to get a kick to the face before Yosuke pulls the ladder down crashing onto Rock's face! After placing Rock lying on the ladder, he then leaves the ring, picks up a chair, climbs to the top turnbuckle and sets for an Arabian Facebuster. Yu saw Dutch getting up before nailing him with a Suicide Dive!

"Come on Scoobies! One move and you'll winning this for the Persona users!" Junpei cheered.

"He's…. wait a minute! What the hell?" Taku reacted as Revy pulls Yosuke down painfully onto the floor!

"What on earth is Revy doing? She has a match tonight!" Junpei asked in surprised.

"She's saving her buddies! She's not going to let a bunch of kids winning this match!" Taisuke defended Revy's actions.

Revy picks Yu up and wrecks his head with a Pedigree onto the cold floor! Kanji went after Revy only to get a kick to the nuts before she plants him with another Pedigree!

"Look at that folks! Revy just took out 2 mens! Prove that she's the best Womens Champion ever!" Taisuke cheered.

"And with that I believe Revy just gave Yu and Kanji Concussions simillar to Hikari and Tohru!" Taku observed.

"Hold on guys, the match isn't over!" Klein pointed as Revy throws Yu into the ring before leaving the scene.

"Run Yu run! Don't get KO'ed!" Junpei begged. Once Yu gets up on the corner and turns around, Rock goes for a Clothesline from Hell only to get lifted by Yu before Yu drops him through the table! "He's fighting back! He's fighting back! Come on Yu!" Junpei cheered as Yu picks up the Kendo Stick and sets to knock Rock out with it. He then saw Dutch sliding into the ring before wrecking him with several shots to the back with the Kendo Stick before turning around and eats a Clothesline from Hell by Rock! "No! No Yu no! Don't lose!" Junpei begged to no avail as Rock picks Yu up and plants him with the Bronx Bomber 27 (Sitout Scoop Slam Piledriver) before going for the pin!

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here are your winners, Black Lagoon!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"What a match that we had just witnessed folks! And this is all began with some backstage trash talking!" Klein reacted.

"Yu and the others had tried their best, but in the end, they lost to the much superior trio the Black Lagoon." Taku said.

"Cheater! Those guys had Revy helping them out! That's completely unfair!" Junpei complainted.

"Life isn't fair so shut up!" Taisuke shouted to Junpei.

"With her actions like that, I wish Revy loses her title tonight! I hope Tohru make her tap out like a bitch!" Junpei wished.

"Shut up wil you? The Persona Franchise lost the match, deal with it!" Taisuke shouted.

(Backstage)

"Damn her… (ahem) Yukiko Amagi here! Please welcome my guests at this time, Team HeroKazu!" Yukiko announced as the crowd boos.

"Woah, that lady looks like an old hag." Hirokazu observed.

"Maybe she's still angry about her teammates getting their asses whipped?" Kenta guessed.

"Excuse me?" Yukiko called.

"Oh sorry miss! Forgot that we're standing next to you." Hirokazu replied.

"You just… nevermind. Anyway tonight you shall be involved in a 4 Way Tag Team Match for the AWF Tag Team titles. How do you guys feel about it?" Yukiko asked.

"Picture a friend of yours eating a f… fsteak! It's delicious! Everyone and their grandma knows that being in a title match were a gigantic blessing from the Gods! And tonight, that blessings would be exclusively to the Greatest Tag Team in Fiction Wrestling! Not The Short and the Tall, Not The Two Butt Monkeys and definitely Not The Fat and the Skinny! Tonight, they will have their permission to worship us." Hirokazu answered as Kenta answers the phone.

"Bad Influence called. They wanted to sue us for their catchpraise." Kenta said.

"Ask them to leave that Theme Park first, then we'll talk!" Hirokazu replied as Kenta talks on the phone.

"Well… regarding our next match which is Daisuke vs Iori, what do you…"

"Ah yes, the two 02 Digidestineds fighting each other. Quality entertainment right there baby!" Hirokazu interupted. "Whatever it's the guy with a flaming bear coat or a bald kid who thinks that he's 20 years old, it doesn't matter. That's Digimon 02's business, not Tamers'. Now will you excuse us? We got better things to do than…"

Suddenly, a brawl can be heard as Yukiko and Team HeroKazu heads to the scene. As they arrived, they saw… Neon Generation X lying on the floor.

"Holy Fishbuckets! Who did this?" Hirokazu reacted.

"Not us! Maybe it's those Accel Online!" Kenta guessed as Yukiko can be seen calling for help.

"Nah who cares! With one team out, our chances of winning grows higher!" Hirokazu replied before the two leaves the scene.

(Ring)

"Another Backstage attack that involves the Tag Team titles? Who on earth did that?" Junpei asked.

"I could say Black Lagoon, but they just left the ring and they're not fast enough to perform a sneak attack in under 5 minutes." Taku said.

"So that leaves Team Accel Online as the culprit. Not like it matters since The Elrics' lifes are in danger with that attack we just saw." Taisuke said.

"Ladies and gentlemen coming up next, one man's ended career ignites another career's anger as two fellow Digidestineds face each other." Klein announced.

(Promo)

_(First Road PPV)_

_Daisuke and Takeru, on different ropes, stares at each other before respectively picking up a Kendo Stick and a Singapore Cane. The two then had a sword fight with their weapons until Takeru blasts Daisuke's ribs to cheers. Daisuke then blasts Takeru's ribs, gaining him boos in the process. The two then wrecks each other multiple times until Takeru busts Daisuke wide open with a Cane Shot onto his head. After closing and dropping down the ladder, Takeru places Daisuke on it before climbing to the top turnbuckle and goes for the Diving Hope. But Daisuke rolls away as Takeru crashes painfully onto the ladder! After getting up, Daisuke opens the two chairs in the middle of the ring before lifting Takeru up…_

…_. AND DRIVES HIM ONTO THE CHAIRS WITH THE POWERBOMB OF COURAGE!_

"_Powerbomb onto the chairs! And without any more energy, I think Takeru is finally done!" Klein exclaimed. Daisuke then climbs to the top turnbuckle and yells, "Remember this? This is the reason why we're fighting here!"_

"_He's going for the same move that Ash used to ruin their prides at Anime Mania 2!" Taku pointed as Daisuke blasts Takeru with a Frog Splash!_

"_Frog Splash! And I believe all the blame for Digimon's defeat at Anime Mania 2 are now inside Takeru's record instead of Daisuke's!" Klein exclaimed as the referee starts the count._

"_1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,…_

…

"_10!"_

"_And it's over! Takeru's hope are indeed over!" Taku reacted._

_**One fallen career…**_

_**Would give rise to another…**_

_(June, Week 1)_

"_Excuse me Daisuke but Last Sunday you defeated Takeru Takaishi in a Last Man Standing Match. How does it feel?" Yukiko asked._

"_How does it feel? How does it feel?! Wht kind of a stupid question is that? Of course I feel great! I'm happy because I get to kick that miserable bastards ass last Sunday and of course restored my pride after his ruined it at Anime Mania 2! Thanks to my victory, Takeru is now as emo as Edward Cullen, except he, instead of sparkling, has lost every single hope that he had inside his empty soul! Enjoy crying in the corner Takeru, because while you're doing so, I'll be moving to the top of the world. Coming soon to AWF, your New AWF World Champion, Daisuke Motomiya. Now get off my face!" Daisuke answered before pushing Yukiko away and leaves._

_**As the career that rises…**_

_**Wants to avenge the fallen…**_

_We can see Takeru heading to the parking lot until…_

"_Takeru!"_

_Iori Hida appears to greet him, but Takeru ignores him, forcing Iori to follow along._

"_What the hell are you saying out there? Did you just trashed your fans? Digidestined of Darkness? Don't tell me you're sick of being a good guy?" Iori asked, but Takeru continued to ignore him. Once they reached the parking lot, Takeru gets on a Motorcycle and rides it out of the arena._

"_Takeru wait! You need to answer my questions! And you're not legal enough to drive!" Iori shouted to no responds._

"_There he goes. That coward's gone for good."_

_Daisuke mocked from behind before leaving the parking lot. Iori followed him only to lose sight of him._

"_Daisuke, thanks to you, Takeru's not longer the same person! Where are you Daisuke! Come on out!" Iori shouted._

_(June, Week 3)_

"_Enough with that! Leave Ryo alone!" Klein begged as Daisuke sets for another Powerbomb of Courage._

"_Fortunately for us, here comes Iori!" Taku cheered as Iori heads to the ring. Daisuke drops Ryo down, leaves the ring and brawls with the fellow Digidestined._

"_Iori wants revenge after what happened to Takeru at First Road! And now he's unloading!" Klein exclaimed as Iori knocks Daisuke down with a Lou Thesz Press followed by multiple punches onto his face until Daisuke rakes Iori's eyes. Once Iori's sight recovered, he received a Spear by Daisuke straight onto the entrance ramp! Daisuke then picks Iori up and sets for the Powerbomb of Courage onto the ramp, but Iori reverses it into a Back Body Drop! After receiving a Kendo Stick from the audience, Iori proceeds to beat the crap out of Daisuke with the stick before asking for a mic. The referee then gives Iori a mic._

"_Thanks to you, Takeru is no longer the same. You and your damn pride damaged his to the point of no recovery! At 4 Gods of Wrestling, I'm going to damage your and let you feel what Takeru's feeling right now! It's going to be you and me inside the same match that you destroyed Takeru's pride: Last Man Standing Match!" Iori challenged before smashing Daisuke's head with the mic as the crowd cheers._

_**Will the rising career avenge the fallen?**_

_**Or will it fall into failure as well?**_

…

_Last Man Standing Match: Daisuke Motomiya vs Iori Hida!_

(Ring)

(I Walk Alone by Saliva Plays)

"The following is a Last Man Standing Match! Inroducing first, from Odaiba, Daisuke Motomiya!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"After getting embarassed at Anime Mania, Daisuke manages to restore his pride by beating Takeru at First Road." Taku explained.

"But in the process, it damages Takeru's pride beyond repair. And Iori's set to restore it." Klein continued.

(Man In The Box by Alice in Chains Plays)

"And his opponent, also from Odaiba, Iori Hida!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"Here we go folks! Iori's not wasting anytime going after Daisuke!" Junpei reacted as Iori charges towards the ring with Daisuke leaving the ring and went towards Iori.

(Bell Rings)

The two then collided against each other at the entrance ramp before trading multiple blows until Daisuke throws Iori crashing onto the barricade. After beating Iori up, Daisuke goes to Clothesline him into the audience seats only to get tackled away before Iori climbs the barricade and knocks Daisuke with a Flying Clothesline only to get caught before Daisuke Spinebusters Iori onto the ramp. After dragging Iori away from the ramp, Daisuke took out a Kendo Stick and goes to smash Iori with it. Iori however rolls away before crawling at the ramp with Daisuke chasing him. Once he gets up and turns around, Iori blocks Daisuke's attack with the stick before pulling it away from Daisuke and smashes his leg with it. With Daisuke on a kneeling position, Iori wrecks Daisuke's head with the Kendo Stick!

"Dear God! I hope no one here commits suicide in the future!" Taisuke reacted.

With Daisuke still on a kneeling position, Iori proceeds to blast Daisuke's chest several times with the Kendo Stick before knocking him down with a Hurricanrana Driver! After dragging Daisuke away from the ramp, Iori gets a crutch from the audience before turning around and gets a thumb to the eye by Daisuke before Daisuke nails Iori with an Inverted Three Quarter Facelock Backbreaker. After picking up a chair from under the ring and once Iori gets up using the barricade, Daisuke throws the chair onto Iori's face before Powerslamming him onto the Steel Chair. He then picks up the crutch before wrecking his lower body parts with it!

"Onto the lower parts! Looks like Iori's growth has become slower!" Junpei reacted.

After dragging Iori, Daisuke grabs his legs and sets to Catapult Iori onto the Steel Steps. Iori however manages to push Daisuke away, sending him crashing onto the Steel Steps. With Daisuke sitting near the Steel Steps, Iori picks up the chair and throws the chair onto Daisuke before damaging him with a Baseball Slide onto the chair! After placing Daisuke on the Steel Steps, Iori wrecks his back with several Chair Shots before placing the chair on it, climbs the barricade and damages Daisuke's back with a Leg Drop onto the chair! Iori then orders the referee to start the count.

The referee counts, "1,2,3,4,5,6,…"

Daisuke gets up using the barricade and as Iori set to Clothesline him into the audience, Daisuke tackles him away before sending him crashing onto the ring post! He then slams Iori onto the ring apron before blasting his gut with several Knee Strikes. He then picks up the chair and goes for a Chair Shot onto Iori's head, but Iori moves away as Daisuke hits nothing but ring aprons. Iori picks up a cup of water from the audience and pours it onto Daisuke's face before grabbing the chair, blasts Daisuke's spine with a chair shot and DDTs him onto the chair! He then orders the referee to start the count.

The referee counts, "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,…"

Daisuke's on a crawling position as Iori grabs him and sets for a Powerbomb, but Daisuke sends Iori crashing onto the chair with a Back Body Drop instead! He then places Iori on the ring apron before planting him with a Guillotine Leg Drop! He then picks Iori up and sets to Powerbomb him onto the ring apron, but Iori punches Daisuke's face several times until he's able to place his legs on the ring apron before planting Daisuke with with a Diving DDT! Iori then orders the ref to start the count.

The referee counts, "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,…" Daisuke gets up!

"Three times, but none works for Iori!" Taku reacted.

"Look at that kid. Completely livid that Daisuke manages to get up!" Taisuke pointed as Iori smashes his fists onto the ring apron before kicking the Steel Steps.

"What can Iori do to knock Daisuke out? That's what he's thinking right now!" Klein observed.

Iori, in a desperate attempt to win, decided to lay low and took out… a duct tape!

"Not this… NOT THIS!" Taisuke reacted.

"If Iori can't knock Daisuke out, many he could stop him from getting up!" Klein guessed.

"Don't use that tape! You're a noble kid don't do it!" Junpei begged.

Once Daisuke turns around, Iori sets to hit Daisuke with the Duct Tape only to get a kick to the nuts instead! He then placed Iori lying on the ring apron and Duct Tapes his hands and legs on the ropes!

"Iori's plan backfired! And Daisuke manages to use that plan to his own benefit!" Taku reacted.

"He's desperate to knock Daisuke out, but in the end his desperate plans bites his own ass!" Taisuke said as Iori tried to get up to no avail while the referee starts the count.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10!"

"Your winner, Daisuke Motomiya!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"And Iori has failed in his quest!" Taisuke reacted.

"Operation Avenge Takeru failed, and… oh not this!" Junpei reacted as Daisule picks up a Baseball Bat.

"He's going to give Iori a massage… a Pinata styled Massage!" Klein observed as Daisuke proceeds to beat the hell out of Iori with the Baseball Bat.

"I believe Daisuke doesn't wait to see another 02 Digidestined in AWF as long as he lives!" Taku exclaimed. After a long beatdown, Daisuke took out a Barbed Wire before freeing Iori from the Duct Tape, lifts him up and SENDS HIM ONTO THE BARBED WIRE WITH THE POWERBOMB OF COURAGE (Batista Bomb)!

"Good God! Iori's skin has got to be ripped to shreds!" Klein exclaimed.

"Iori will do everything to avenge Takeru, while Daisuke will do everything to get rid of his fellow 02 Digidestineds!" Taku shouted as Daisuke looked at Iori who's lying on the Barbed Wire before taking out… a lighter?

"This is barbaric! Don't do it man! You'll go to hell if you did that!" Junpei begged as Daisuke picks up a bottle of oil before pouring it on Iori and the Barbed Wire.

"There's a limit to your hatred towards the rest of the 02 Digidestineds Daisuke! Don't do it!" Klein begged.

"Do it! Do it! Once Iori's gone there will be no more 02 Digidestineds to steal your spotlight!" Taisuke begged. As he's about to roast Iori alive…

"Wait a minute! It's Takato! Takato from Digimon Tamers!" Taku exclaimed as Takato Matsuda rushes to the scene with Daisuke running away.

"Damn it! I want to see Daisuke roasting a fellow Digidestined alive! Plus, he's a Tamer! He should not get involved in this!" Taisuke complained.

"He might be from Tamers, but there's one thing Daisuke and Takato had in common. They both are from Digimon." Klein replied. Back at the scene Takato, along with other backstage crew, can be seen trying to carry Iori away from the Barbed Wire before taking him to the medical room.

(Intermission)

…

(Ring)

"Welcome back to AWF 4 Gods of Wrestling PPV folks! Hope you'll get enough ammount of fresh airs as much as possible during the intermission break because the show will continue in a minute." Junpei welcomed.

"We're currently halfway through the entire show. Our second half of this show will be title matches." Klein announced.

"Up next on the card is the 4 Way Match for the Divas title, featuring two Magical Girls nd 2 Tsunderes." Taku explained.

(Ring)

"The following is a 4 Way Match and it is for the AWF Divas Championship!"

(Level 5 Judgelight by fripSide Plays)

"Introducing first, from Academy City, Japan, Misaka Mikoto!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"Months ago during the Divas Championship Tournament, Misaka lost to Sakura in the semi finals." Taku explained.

"She tried, but Sakura's experince manages to become a disadvantage for this Railgun." Klein said.

(Platinum by Maaya Sakamoto Plays)

"Next, from Tomoeda, Japan, Sakura Kinomoto!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"And here's the girl who defeated Misaka in the semi-finals." Klein pointed.

"Sakura has been in AWF eversince Season 1. Right now she's planning to win the title and become the first girl ever to held both Womens title." Taku explained.

(Hishoku no Sora by Mami Kawada Plays)

"Next, from Misaki City, Shana!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"Another girl eliminated during the semi-finals, except her oppoent during that time was Nanoha." Taku explained.

"Getting their butts kicked by a pair of Mahou Shoujos… I think Shana and Misaka had the rights to team up for that." Taisuke said

(Eternal Blaze by Nana Mizuki Plays)

"And lastly, from Uminari City, Japan, she is the current AWF Divas Champion, Nanoha Takamachi!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"After defeating Shana in the semi-finals, Nanoha advances to the finals where she defeated her mentor Sakura for the title." Taku explained.

"Which leads to Shana and Misaka attacking them after the match which also leads to tonight's match." Klein continued.

"4 cute girls… come on start the match!" Junpei cheered.

(Bell Rings)

The girls looked at each other until Shana and Misaka respectively tarded blows with Nanoha and Sakura. With the Tsunderes placed on the ropes, the two Magical Girls Irish Whips the Tsunderes crashing onto each other. After the two Tsunderes gets knocked down by the Magical Girls' Dropkicks, Nanoha places both Shana and Misaka's lying bodies next to each other before Sakura nails both of them with a Springboard Moonsault and goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,…" both Shana and Misaka kicks out.

The two Magical Girls pick Misaka up and goes for a Double Suplex, but it was Misaka who nails them with a Double Suplex instead. After knocking Sakura down, Misaka kicks Nanoha to the gut before throwing her out of the ring. Misaka turns around and catches a kick by Sakura before Sakura knocks her onto the ropes with a Dragon Whip. She then goes to Clothesline Misaka out of the ring only to get Back Body Dropped instead. Fortunately for Sakura, she holds on the ropes before standing on the ring and pushes Misaka away with an elbow to the face. Shana then Dropkicks Misaka, sending her bumping onto Sakura who fells onto the floor. After Clotheslining Misaka out, Shana knocks all the other 3 girls with a Suicide Dive!

"Damn Shana's burning and smoking right now! What a move from the Flame Haze!" Taisuke reacted.

Shana picks Nanoha up and sets to slam her face onto the ring apron, but Nanoha Elbow Tackles Shana before grabbing her head and slams her face onto the ring apron instead. Nanoha then Irish Whips Shana onto the announcers table in which Shana leaps to the table and dives onto Nanoha with a Moonsault. Nanoha however catches Shana on her shoulders before going to ram her face first onto the Steel Steps, but Shana slips away and pushes Nanoha crashing onto the ring post from behind! Sakura turns Shana around and kicks her to the gut before grabbing her arm, climbs to the ring apron and then the ropes and plants her with a Springboard Arm Drag! After throwing Shana into the ring, Sakura sets for a Slingshot Senton only to get herself grabbed by Misaka before Misaka drives her onto the floor with a Sit-Out Spinebuster!

"Spinebuster! Sakura's back had just say hello to the floor!" Taisuke reacted.

Once Shana gets up, she bounces off the ropes while Misaka grabs Sakura's legs. After Misaka Catapults Sakura onto the ring apron, Shana knocks her with a Baseball Slide before her face crashes onto the apron! After Shana leaves the ring, the two girls picked Nanoha up and slams her onto the ring apron before Shana delivers several kicks onto Nanoha's Upperbody followed by Misaka hitting her Knife Edge Chops onto the same place. After placing Nanoha standing on the ring apron, Shana and Misaka stands on the ring apron, grabs Nanoha and sets for a Super-Plex onto the floor. While Nanoha struggles herself to avoid getting Super-Plexed, Sakura pulled a table from under the ring and opens it before grabbing both Shana and Misaka and sends them plus Nanoha through the table with the Tower of Doom!

"Tower of Doom through the table! Sakura just took out all girls over there!" Klein exclaimed as 'Holy Shit!" chants can be heard.

After throwing Misaka into the ring, Sakura took out a chair from under the ring and enters the ring with it. After placing the chair on a sitting Misaka, Sakura walks away before damaging Misaka with a Baseball Slide onto the chair! After picking Misaka up and places her on the corner, Sakura nails her with the Cardcaptor Shuffle (Handspring Back Elbow Smash) before going for a Cobra Clutch Bulldog. Misaka however pushes Sakura away before kicking her to the face once Sakura turns around. While Sakura is blinded, Misaka climbs to the top turnbuckle and sets for a Flying Neckbreaker, but Nanoha from behind pushes Misaka down crashing onto Sakura instead! Once the two girls get up, Nanoha, already climbed the top turnbuckle, nails both of them with a Diving Crossbody before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Shana pulls Nanoha out of the ring.

After turning Nanoha around, Shana Uppercuts her onto the ring apron before climbing to the ring apron and punches Nanoha's face several times. She then goes for a Monkey Flip, but Nanoha catches Shana before Powerbombing her onto the floor! Nanoha turns around and eats an Over The Top Rope Suicide Dive by Sakura instead! Once the three girls gets up, Misaka bounces off the ropes and tackles all of them down with a Suicide Dive! After throwing Nanoha into the ring, Misaka wakes Shana up before sitting to the top turnbuckle. Shana then proceeds to climb to Misaka's shoulders before, instead of nailing Nanoha with an arial move, she decided to send Misaka crashing onto Nanoha's lying body with a Frankensteiner!

"Shana just tricked her own friend! And now the Flame Haze shall burn the ring!" Taku exclaimed as Shana plants both Misaka and Nanoha with a Corkscrew Moonsault before pinning Nanoha.

The referee counts, "1, 2, …" Nanoha kicks out! She then pins Misaka. "1,2,…" Misaka kicks out!

After pounding the mat in frustutation, Shana drags both Misaka and Nanoha on the corner and places them sitting on the corner before placing the chair on them, walks away and damages both of them with a Rope-Aided Corner Dropkick onto the chair! She then drags Nanoha to the middle of the ring and puts her on the Figure 4 Leg Lock! The submission ended once Sakura plants Shana with a Springboard Leg Drop! Once Shana gets up, Sakura plants her down with the Cardcaptor Release (K2) before turning around and eats the Starlight Breaker (Mickie-DT) by Nanoha! Misaka from behind grabs Nanoha and throws her out of the ring before taking the advantage and pinned the already weaken Sakura.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner and NEW AWF Divas Champion, Misaka Mikoto!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"Nanoha's one step closer to retaining the belt, but Misaka sneakily managed to stole the title instead!" Klein pointed.

"And with that Misaka is the second holder of the Divas title, ending Nanoha's first title reign." Taku explained.

While we can see Sakura trying to calm Nanoha down on the floor, Misaka, after helping Shana getting up, raises the belt in the air before trash talking to the duo.

"I don't think this is the end of their game. Nanoha wants the belt back and Misaka's ready for her." Junpei observed.

"Will 'The White Devil' regain the belt from the 'Level 5 Esper'? Now that's a good question." Taisuke asked.

(Backstage)

We can see General Manager Nazirul talking to Team HeroKazu, Team Accel Online and The Elric Brothers.

"Alright. Did any one of you attack Neon Generation X earlier?" Nazirul asked.

"Attacked? That, my good boss, is a cruel word. We would never attack another team from behind, especialy a duo who had no business with us." Hirokazu answered as Nazirul turns to Accel Online.

"Not us either. Like that kid said, we had no business with those two guys. We're here to get the titles, not attacking people backstage." Kirito answered as Nazirul turns to The Elrics.

"You must be crazy if you're accusing us. Me and Al would never do such a thing. We're champions, not cowards." Edward answered.

"Hold up! What about those Inaba Scoobies? I'm sure they attacked those Evangelion dudes since they're still butthurt at losing to the Black Lagoon." Kenta guessed.

"Watch your mouth you punk!"

Kanji shouted as he, Yosuke and Yu arrives at the scene.

"Are you blaming us? Listen kids, we're not butthurt and even if we does, we won't release our frustuations on those two. So watch your mouth." He warned.

"I think it's the Black Lagoon." Yu guessed.

"Makes sense! They didn't get a title shot and they attacked NGX to replace them!" Yosuke replied.

"First you lost to us, and now you're accusing us from out of nowhere?"

Rock, Dutch and Benny appears on the scene.

"We destroyed you tonight, and that alone makes us satisfied. No need for us to attack and replace those two kids in the title match." Rock said.

"Prove it. As far as we concerned, none of you looked trustworthy." Ed said.

"Enough! My question still stands! Does any one of you attacked Neon Generation X?" Nazirul asked as all teams didn't admit of doing so.

"Now how are we going to find out who attacked them. And who shall replace them?" Alphonse asked.

"Alright. Tonight, I won't change any schedule. That 4 Way Match is still going to happen and the 4th Team that will appear in the match will be the team that attacked NGX earlier. Once we find out who are they, I might take actions from this. Now all of you please leave and prepare yourselves for the title match." Nazirul answered as the teams leave the scene.

"Hold up Nazirul! We almost forgot to tell you that the Black Lagoon cheated earlier! They used Revy to turn the match into a 4 on 3 Massacre!" Yosuke complainted.

"It's a Hardcore Match, anything goes! Plus, I'm not going to get involved into this. All I did right now is adressing the situation for the Tag Team title match. Now will you excuse me? I'm going back to my office." Nazirul replied before leaving while the Scoobies turned to the Black Lagoon.

"Poor kids. Losing to us tonight." Benny mocked.

"But don't worry kids. Tonight, you'll be our VIP to watch our fellow mates Revy retaining the gold." Dutch said.

"Your fellow mate going to retain her gold? Well tell her that she's going to pay for her interuption earlier. How will she pay? You'll see." Yosuke warned.

"Tough talk from a trio of losers. Get out of here." Benny said before the Black Lagoon leaves the scene.

"How is she going to pay for her interference earlier?" Kanji asked.

"You'll see." Yosuke replied before taking out his phone and dialed a number. "Hello? Yosuke here! I need you for a favor. Don't worry I'll reward you with an Fsteak. Thanks." He then ended the phone call.

"Why did you call Chie?" Yu asked.

"Watch and learn Yu. Watch and learn." Yosuke replied.

(Promo)

_**One weapon of mass distruction…**_

_(shows Revy winning the Womens title from Hikari before showing her sucessfully defending her title against Tohru)_

_**Silently being assisted by another…**_

_(shows Ruki destroying Hikari and Tohru)_

_**Again the weapon's will…**_

_(June, Week 1)_

"_Thanks for the f-ing reminder little red-head, but let me ask you this. Who managed to give Hikari a Concussion? Not you because your weak ass Powerbomb off the stage didn't f—ing put her into a Concussion! Instead, that was me! My Pedigree damaged that little f-er's brain, not your puny childish Powerbomb!" Revy bragged._

"_Brag and swear all you want Revy, but that doesn't change the fact that I took out 2 Old Ladies! 2 Veterans who has their wrestling passport expired a long long time ago! And now with them gone for good, I'm going to do a Favor to the RR. And that favor is by winning the AWF Womens Championship." Ruki replied._

"_You, doing the RR a favor? Go through my f-ing dead body first! That is if you can do that!" Revy dared._

_**Throw in other weapons aiming for the same target…**_

_So you want to win a title for the RR eh? Guess what Ruki? Since our next PPV will be a 'Fatal 4 Way' themed PPV, I've decided to make this match for the PPV! But first, I have some good news… and maybe a bad news to her haters out there! After the doctors checked on her condition, Tohru Honda will return to action at this PPV against Ruki Makino, the current champion Revy, and… a girl who wants to kick Ruki's ass after Hikari's Concussion." Nazirul announced as the crowd started to wonder on who's the 4th girl._

"_Who? Who on earth wants to kick my ass for injuring that old fossil? Tell me!" Ruki demanded._

"_If I were you Ruki, I won't turn around." Nazirul warned. As Ruki turns around…_

…_. Izumi Orimoto smashes her face with a chair!_

"_Izumi Orimoto, fellow female Digidestined! She's going after Ruki!" Klein exclaimed as Izumi proceeds to attack Ruki while Revy, wanted no part of this situation, leaves the ring._

"_Knowing her and Hikari's status as fellow Female Digidestineds, I'm sure Izumi's pissed after Ruki send Hikari to the hospital weeks ago!" Taku explained. After throwing Ruki out of the ring, Izumi then proceeds to knock Ruki down with a Suicide Dive!_

"_Izumi's wind has turned into a storm here! Watch out!" Klein shouted as Izumi drags Ruki to the announce table before slamming Ruki face first onto the announce table. After that Izumi proceeds to throw Ruki straight onto the Time Keeper's seats! After that she picks up a mic._

"_That's for destroying a fellow Female Digidestined! Oh and thanks to you alligning with the RR, you'll no longer a Digidestined, EVER!" Izumi shouted before throwing the mic straight onto Ruki's ear and leaves._

"_Man Izumi looked really furious right there!" Klein observed._

"_Of course she is. Now she's up to avenge Hikari by defeating Ruki and at the same time win the Womens title from Revy." Taku explained._

_**4 Weapons…**_

_(June, Week 4)_

"… _I be damned she's back!" Taku cheered as Revy were stunned at the music played. Revy, with a chair in hand, stands bear the entrance ramp and dared Tohru to come however didn't show up on the stage… _

… _instead she shows up from under the ring without Revy noticing it! She then lifts Revy from behind and puts her on a Torture Rack before dropping her onto the floor!_

"_Tohru's back! And she's not going to be scared by some girl with a pair of guns!" Klein cheered. After grabbing Revy's legs, Tohru sets for the Sharpshooter only to get a spit to the face by Revy. Revy then manages to escape and gets up while Tohru tries to recover her sight before knocking her down with a Lou Thesz Press. The two then proceeds to brawl agains each other until referees tried to pull them away._

"_Ain't no concussion going to send Tohru staying in the kitchen! She's back, aiming on Revy's head!" Klein cheered._

"_Revy's going to have a tough challenge this Sunday! Now only she had to fare with Tohru, but also RR's Ruki Makino and Izumi Orimoto in a 4 Way Match! I believe that has struck fear on Revy's heart!" Taku explained._

_**But only one can go in for the kill…**_

_..._

_AWF Womens Championship Match: Revy vs Ruki Makino vs Izumi Orimoto vs Tohru Honda!_

(Ring)

(Paparazzi by Jim Johnston Plays)

"And now it's time for one of our Main Events, and this one is for the Womens title!" Junpei cheered.

"What would you get if you mix the RR and a Womens Championship Tournament? You'll get this match." Klein explained.

(Broken by Goldy Locks Plays)

"Both Ruki and Revy won't admit that both of them worked together to destroy Hikari and aided Revy to become new AWF Womens Champion." Taku explained.

"Out of the two, Izumi blamed Ruki the most for giving Hikari a concussion. Whether she could win the title for Hikari is another story." Klein added.

(New Foundation by Jim Johnston Plays)

"A finalist of the Womens Championship tournament who not only loses to Revy, but also got destroyed by Ruki after the match." Taisuke pointed.

"While Izumi goes after Ruki, Tohru goes after Revy, wanting another chance to become champ and won't let Ruki's attack stopping her." Taku explained.

(Who I Am by Jim Johnston Plays)

"And there she is, the girl who started all of this mess." Klein pointed.

"All she did was winning the belt. But the RR's representative only makes things worse." Taku explained.

"This is a chaotic situation for the Womens title where it's every girl 100 percent for theirselves. Which of these girls shall walk away with the belt? Let's find out!" Junpei cheered.

"The following is a 4 Way Match and it is for the AWF Womens Championship!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers. "Introducing first, from Shibuya, Japan, Izumi Orimoto! (Crowd Cheers) Next, from Shinjuku, Japan, representing the Rookie Revolution, Ruki Makino! (Crowd Boos) Next, representing the Sohma Dynasty, Tohru Honda! (Crowd Cheers) And lastly, representing the Black Lagoon, she is the reigning and defending AWF Womens Champion, Revy!" she finished as the crowd boos.

(Bell Rings)

The girls looked at each other on their corners before deciding to gang up on Revy. After beating down Revy with a 3 on 1 Beatdown on the corner, Ruki pushes everyone away before Foot Choking Revy until Tohru turns Ruki around and sends her onto the turnbuckle with a Knife Edge Chop. Once Ruki sits on the corner after receiving several more Knife Edge Chops from Tohru, Izumi, from the other corner, charges forward and sets for a Baseball Slide onto both Ruki and Revy only to get a Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker by Tohru instead. While Izumi rolls herself out of the ring, Tohru picks Ruki up and plants her down with an Arm Drag before picking Revy up and gets a Thumb to the Eye instead. Revy then lifts Tohru from behind and slams her onto Ruki with a Electric Chair Facebuster before pinning Ruki

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Ruki kicks out. She then pins Tohru. "1,2,…" Tohru kicks out.

Revy picks Ruki up and puts her on a Tree of Woe position before Foot Choking her until the referee pulls her away. She then picks Tohru up and tries to Suplex her onto the turnbuckle, but it was Tohru who lifts Revy up instead. While Tohru sets for a Stailing Vertical Suplex, Izumi climbs to the top rope before the two drops Revy down with a Suplex-Missile Dropkick combo! The two then looked at Ruki before Izumi blasts her with a Baseball Slide! Once Izumi gets up, Tohru catches her and throws her crashing onto Revy with a Double Leg Flapjack before pinning Revy.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Izumi stops the count.

After beating Tohru down, Izumi places her lying body next to Revy's before leaping to the ropes and goes for a Springboard Moonsault only to have both Tohru and Revy raising their knees, sending Izumi crashing onto them! Once the two gets up, Tohru and Revy traded blows before going for a Double Clothesline onto Izumi. Izumi however dodges it and once she bounces off the ropes, Tohru and Revy sets for a Double Back Body Drop. Izumi however stops on her tracks before kicking Revy to the face and kicks Tohru's face after that. With both Tohru and Revy on the corners along with Ruki who's still on the Tree of Woe, Izumi looks around before blasting Tohru with a running knee to the face followed by a Baseball Slide onto Ruki!

"The crowd is on fire! Izumi's on a roll!" Junpei cheered.

Izumi then rolls to the corner before going for a Monkey Flip onto Revy, but Revy grabs Izumi and plants her with a Sit-Out Powerbomb. She then places Ruki sitting on the top turnbuckle before lifting her up and drops her with a Running Crucifix Powerbomb! After giving an 'Up Yours' gesture to both Izumi and Ruki, she charges towards Tohru only to get tackled away before Tohru plants Revy down with a Bulldog! She then grabs Revy's legs and sets for the Sharpshooter, but Revy tries to fight back which forces Tohru to Catapult Revy crashing onto the turnbuckle instead before going for a Roll Up Pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Revy kicks out.

Once the two gets up, Tohru and Revy knock each other down with their own Clotheslines connecting to each other at the same time. Izumi, seeing two girls lying near the corner, climbs to the top turnbuckle and sets for the Wind Shooter (Star Shift Pain), but Ruki from behind pushes Izumi down crashing onto the floor! Ruki then looked around before picking Revy up and goes for the Widow's Peak. Tohru gets up and lifts Ruki up, forcing Ruki to release Revy from the finisher before Tohru plants Ruki down with a Fireman's Carry Powerslam. She then puts Ruki on the Sharpshooter!

"Sharpshooter locked in! Nowhere to go! Rookie Revolution's scoring their first defeat!" Klein exclaimed.

Revy from behind bounces off the ropes and knocks Tohru's head from behind with a Flying Forearm Smash! She then picks Tohru up and sets for the Pedigree, but Ruki from behind lifts Revy up on an Electric Chair before Izumi can be seen on the top rope and knocks both girls down with a Springboard Crossbody! Izumi then climbs to the top turnbuckle and goes for the Star Shift Pain, but Revy pulls Ruki away, sending Izumi crashing onto the mat! Revy then plants Izumi down with the Pedigree before picking Tohru up and sets for another Pedigree until…

"Wait a minute! What on earth is she doing here?" Taisuke reacted as Chie Satonaka enters the ring and nails a Leg Lariat onto Revy!

"Payback for screwing the Inaba Scoobies earlier! The boys cheated and now Revy's paying the price!" Junpei cheered.

Chie and Revy brawled against each other until both girls are out of the ring. Tohru gets up and saw Ruki on the ropes before going to Clothesline her out of the ring, but Ruki manages to counter by sending Tohru out with a Back Body Drop instead! Ruki then turns around and receives a La Mistica by Izumi!

"La Mistica! Armbar in the middle of the ring! Izumi has nowhere to go!" Taku exclaimed.

"Izumi's taking a page out of Takuya's playbook! Will this be it?" Klein reacted. Before Ruki taps out…

"Hold on! Is that a female terrorist?" Junpei pointed as a huge female disguised as a terrorist enters the ring from behind and wrecks Izumi's head with an Overhead Chop before lifting her up and drills her with a Jacknife Powerbomb!

"Who on earth is that girl trying to screw Izumi out of the title?" Klein asked. After exiting the ring, the female terrorist picks Tohru up in which Tohru manages to rip a part of the terrorist's clothes… which shows a Rookie Revolution armband!

"A RR Member! Could this girl be the one that Ruki mentioned to be a backup?" Junpei reacted.

"Doesn't matter! Look out!" Klein shouted as the RR member grabs Tohru's throat and throws her through the barricade!

"Tohru's down! Meanwhile the war between Inaba and Black Lagoon continues!" Taisuke exclaimed as the camera shows Revy and Chie trading shots onto each other in the audience seats.

"And now this leaves… no God please no!" Junpei gasped in horror as Ruki goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"No no no! Those damned bastards!" Junpei cursed.

"Your winner and NEW AWF Womens Champion, Ruki Makino!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"Thanks to a new female member, the Rookie Revolution has tasted their first AWF-branded gold eversince their inception!" Taisuke reacted.

"This is a disaster! The RR has aquired one of our golds!" Klein said hopelessly.

"If you think this is a disaster, imagine if Shinji wins the World Title tonight!" Taisuke replied.

"If that happen, this PPV should be renamed 'Armaggeddon' because once the RR has the World Title, this company is done, period!" Klein said worrily.

"Come on bro! Pray, pray that the RR won't win the World Title tonight!" Junpei called.

"The question is, who is that new RR Member? What's going to happen to both Tohru and Izumi now? And more importantly, is the war between Black Lagoon and the Inaba Scoobies continue judging by what we've seen from Chie and Revy?" Taku asked.

"Screw those! Just pray so the RR won't win the World Title tonight!" Junpei replied.

(Backstage)

"I hope they didn't get here… (ahem) Yukiko here once again, but my guest at this time is another different guest. Please welcome, the AWF World Champion, Simon the Digger!" Yukiko announced as the crowd cheers. "Simon tonight you're going to defend the title against 3 challengers with 3 different agendas. What are your thoughts about this?" she asked.

"Here's me with my throughts on them. First, you have Ash Ketchum, a man who embarassed Digimon right in front of the millions of people paying to watch Anime Mania 2 by beating both Daisuke and Takeru in one pinfall. Oh and he also ruined Tsuna's mentor's Retirement Ceremony and guess why he did that? To make an impact for himself. That's quite self-centered if you asked me. Judging by what he did in this Season of AWF so far, I'll say he's hungry for my belt. Next you have Nobita's protégé himself, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Member of the Shounen Alliance, leader of the Vongola Mafia, a former coward who keeps on calling his Home Teacher's name to help him do everything, including breathing. But eversince he entered AWF, hs has become quite a top star. Properly trained and has a huge goal and will in him and belief to his friends, I'll say, if there's anyone who should beat me for the belt, it should be him. Our match after First Road manages to take me to the limit and I've to give him props for being KO'ed instead of tapping out. He could have died due to lack of air, but no, he didn't tap out. And lastly there's Shinji Ikari, a member of an Organization that I'm currently fighting. And that Organization's name is the Rookie Revolution. Taiki, I kicked your ass at Anime Mania, couldn't you just move on? Instead, you recruited Shinji and send him to take the title away from me. Nice try Taiki, but I don't think your dirty tricks would work. Maybe your female member won the Womens title, but not Shinji. Tonight, I ain't going to let anyone taking this belt away. I will push everyone to the top of their limits. So to everyone who will be my opponents, I wish you guys good luck and make the best man wins." Simon answered before leaving Yukiko.

"You son of a bitch!"

The brawl between Chie and Revy continued all the way to the scene. After throwing Chie onto a door, Revy looked at Yukiko and asks her on whether to meet the same fate with Chie or not. Yukiko refuses to meet the same fate, but Revy ignores her before grabbing her throat and tosses her onto the wall!

"That's for your friend screwing me! You want to die or not douchebag? Huh?" Revy shouted towards Yukiko until Chie tackles Revy down and punches her face multiple times unti both Inaba Investigation Team and Black Laggon Inc breaks up the fight. While Rise, Naoto and Teddie checked on Yukiko, the rest proceeds to trash talk towards each other while trying to calm their female members down. The trash talk ended once the Black Lagoon boys dived theirselves onto Yu, Yosuke and Kanji while Revy attacks Chie once again. The brawl manages to be ended once Rise, Naoto, Teddie, referees and even GM Nazirul pulls both teams away from each other.

"Get out of here! Call the medics! Do I have to do everything here?!" Nazirul barked orders in order to restore order.

(Ring)

"Man this war between the Inaba Scoobies and Black Lagoon gave me Goosebumps! I want to join them!" Junpei cheered.

"So far AWF has gone insane. RR winning their first belt, some random guys attacking Shinn and Flit while framing Domon, Daisuke nearly killing Iori's career, and now the war between two gangs." Klein explained.

(Born To Win by Mutiny Within Plays)

"And now it's time to switch gears as we go from 'Girls' to 'Tag Teams'!" Junpei cheered.

"If the Elrics thought beating Team HeroKazu is easy, wait until they faced not only them, but also Team Accel Online and another team that shall be revealed." Taisuke said.

(Devious by Dale Oliver Plays)

"Possibily the most comidic Tag Team of Fiction Wrestling received an Automatic spot into this match after using their rematch clause after their lost at First Road." Taisuke explained.

"These guys doesn't give a damn about current situations. Hurricanes, Tsunamis, World Hunger, they don't care. All they care are theirselves." Junpei pointed.

(Crank The Walls Down by Maylene and the Sons of Disaster Plays)

"There they are Taku! Our homies ready to win the Tag Team belts!" Klein cheered.

"Wait? You're cheering for those two?" Junpei asked.

"Duh! Kirito's my friend and Haruyuki is Taku's friend! We're cheering for them right?" Klein asked back.

"What if they cheated or played dirty?" Junpei asked back.

"The following is a 4 Way Team Match scheduled for one fall, and it is for the AWF Tag Team Championship!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers. "Introducing first, from Resembool, Ametris, representing the Shounen Alliance, they are your reigning and defending AWF Tag Team Champions, Edward and Alphonse, the Elric Brothers!" she announced as the crowd cheers.

"Hope they retain the belts. If they win, they'll celebrate with Negi's cute students!" Junpei hoped.

"Next, from Shinjuku, Japan, the team of Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa, Team HeroKazu!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers/boos while Hirokazu can be heard thanking the fans for the reaction. "Thank you! Thank you for the reception!"

"Next, the team of Arita Haruyuki and Kirigaya Kirito, Team Accel Online!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"Yay! Go guys go!" Klein cheered.

"Now can we see the 4th Team?" Junpei asked.

"Wait for it guys…. I think I know who are the 4th Team that attacked NGX earlier…" Taisuke said as…

(… Line in the Sand by Motorhead Plays)

"What? Them of all teams?" Junpei reacted as Taiki Kudo and Zenjirou Tsurugi appeared on the stage.

"Makes sense! With them on the Tag Team title match, plus Shinji on the World title match and Ruki on the Womens title match, they are planning to win the 3 Main Belts in one night!" Taku realized.

"You serious? That's what they're planning? If that plan works, AWF's done, period!" Junpei replied.

"Doesn't matter! Come on Kirito, save our souls! You and your fatass friend are my last hope!" Klein begged.

"Well…. (nervous) and the last team, representing the Rookie Revolution, the team of Taiki Kudo and Zenjirou Tsurugi, Team Xros Hearts!" Yui announced as the crowd boos. Before the bell can even be rang, the other three teams attacked the RR on their corner before throwing them out of the ring.

"Looks like the RR and Al-Qaeda had one thing in common: They're hatred by everyone." Klein joked.

(Bell Rings)

Edward , Hirokazu and Kirito starts first, but Kirito tags himself to Haruyuki instead. Ed and Hirokazu then team up on Haru only to get pushed away instead. After planting Hirokazu with a Side Slam from out of the corner, Ed climbs on Haru's back and goes for a Sleeper Hold only to get Snapmared onto the mat instead. After picking Hirokazu up and slams him onto the corner, Haru tags himself to Kirito as the two plants Hirokazu down with a Bearhug- Seated Senton Combo! While Hirokazu rolls out of the ring, Haru picks Ed up and sets for another similar combo. Ed however breaks himself free by nailing several Bell Claps onto Haru's ear before Elbow Tackling his face, pushing him onto the corner. Ed then climbs on Haru's shoulder, grabs Kirito and Super-Plexes him off the turnbuckle before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Haru stops the count.

Ed tried to fight Haru only to get Headbutted to the face instead. Hirokazu then strikes Haru with several kicks until Haru's on a kneeling position before planting him with a Hurricanrana Driver! He then climbs to the top turnbuckle and sets for a Star Shift Pain, but Ed pulls him down onto the mat before climbing the turnbuckle and once both Hirokazu and Kirito gets up, Ed knocks them down with a Crossbody! With the two bodies lying in front of him, Ed sets for a Boom Drop only to get a Hair-Pull Backbreaker by Zenjirou instead!

"Don't forget about the RR folks! Those guys are like viruses: They'll never dissapear!" Klein reminded as Zenjirou goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,…" Ed kicks out.

Zenjirou picks Ed up and slams him onto the corner before tagging to Taiki. After stomping on Ed several times, they placed Ed sitting on the top turnbuckle before Taiki sets for a Super-Plex while Zenjirou beats down Hirokazu and Kirito. Ed however manages to punch Taiki's ribs several times before Uppercutting him once. He then goes for another, but Taiki rakes Ed's eye before grabbing Ed and sets for a Super-Plex. Haru, after beating Zenjirou down, catches Taiki before planting him and Ed with the Tower of Doom!

"Tower of Doom! Someone please stop Haru from wrecking things!" Junpei reacted.

"Come on! Wreck them all!" Klein cheered.

Alphonse and Kenta enters the ring and worked on Haru and once he's on the ropes, they tried to Clothesline him out only to get Back Body Dropped out of the ring instead! Haru turns around and gets Dropkicked out of the ring by Hirokazu before Kirito throws Hirokazu out of the ring from behind! As he saw Ed lying at the middle of the ring, Kirito leaps to the top rope and goes for a Lionsault only to painfully land on Ed's raised knees. After kicking Kirito out with a Baseball Slide, Ed knocks Taiki down with a Drop Toe Hold before kicking him out as well. With everyone outside the ring, Ed climbs to the top turnbuckle and knocks all of them, minus Al, with a Moonsault Senton!

"The Pipsqueak of the Elric Brothers has took out everyone! They're dominating!" Taisuke reacted.

After throwing Taiki into the ring, Ed calls for Al as Al climbs to the top turnbuckle while Ed climbs the other before planting Taiki with one Diving Leg Drop after another! While Ed puts Taiki on a Crossface, Al bounces off the ropes and sets for a Baseball Slide onto Taiki's face, but Zenjirou catches Al's leg and pulls him down face first onto the floor. He then stands on the ring apron, distracting Ed before Taiki plants him with a Full Nelson Suplex! After tagging to Zenjirou, Taiki grabs Ed's legs and spread them wide open while Zenjirou climbs to the top turnbuckle and nails a Diving Headbutt onto Ed's groin!

"That might affected Ed's sexual drive! And I don't think Alchemy could even fix that!" Taku reacted as Zenjirou goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Ed kicks out.

While Taiki knocks Al down with a Baseball Slide, Zenjirou picks Ed up and sets for the Xros Destroyer until…

_**Break It Down!**_

(Break It Down by Chris Warren Plays)

"Wait a minute! It's them! It's Neon Generation X!" Taku exclaimed.

"They got screwed, and now they want revenge!" Klein said.

After knocking Team HeroKazu down, Touji and Kensuke enters the ring and goes after the RR. While the RR rolls out of the ring, Touji and Kensuke dared the RR to re-enter the ring before turning around and eats a Double Dropkick by Team HeroKazu. The two then throws NGX straight into the sharks (RR) before high-fiving each other, turns around, and had Hirokazu eating a Game Over (Codebreaker) by Kirito! Kirito then gets up and gets caught from behind by Kenta before Kenta plants him with an Inverted Backbreaker followed by a Neckbreaker! Kenta then waits for Kirito to get up before Ed turns him around and plants him with a Reverse STO before dragging Kenta to the middle of the ring and tags to Al! While the RR and NGX are fighting at the audience seats, Al climbs to the top turnbuckle and sets for the Star Shooting Press…

… but an unknown woman pushes Al down crashing onto Kenta!

"It's Asuna! It's Asuna Yuuki! Kirito's girlfriend has saved the match!" Klein exclaimed.

"Kirito's girlfriend just stopped the Elrics from ending this match! I can't believe this! How could she?" Taku reacted.

The Elrics look at Asuna and yells at her before turning around and gets Clotheslined by Haru. Fortunately for Al, he holds on the ropes before standing on the ring apron. Unfortunately for him, Haru grabs his throat and throws him into the ring before planting him with the Accel Impact (F-Cinq)! Once Haru gets up, Team HeroKazu Double Dropkicks him onto the ropes before going to Clothesline him out of the ring only toget Double Back Body Dropped out of the ring instead! Ed then sends Haru out of the ring after blasting him with an Alchemy Kick (Trouble In Paradise) before turning around anf eats the Game Over by Kirito! After Kirito puts Ed on the Firewall (Walls of Jericho), Ed, center of the ring, no where to go, taps out.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! He did it! He finally did it!" Klein cheered.

"Here are your winners and NEW AWF Tag Team Champions, Team Accel Online!" Yui announced. After the announcement, Asuna enters the ring and quickly hugs Kirito.

"They did it! Kirito and Haru has done it! They had done something that Taichi and Amata can't even do as Rookies and that's by winning the AWF Tag Team titles!" Klein cheered.

"Winning? They cheated!" Taku replied.

"So who cares? That's our friends winning the belts! This is the greatest night ever!" Klein responded.

"Even if Haru's my friend, I cannot stand their dirty tactics on using Kirito's girlfriend! If it wasn't for her, the Elrics would have retained!" Taku replied.

"Are you saying that you don't surport your own friend? What a ungrateful bitch! I'm sure Haru doesn't care about you starting from now on!' Klein responded.

"Friend or not, what your friend did to Al was cheating at it's finest! Thanks a lot Asuna, you screwed the Elrics!" Junpei interupted.

"Oh shut your mouth! You're nothing but a guest host who has nothing to do with AWF!" Klein shouted back.

"Stop being a bitch will you?" Junpei replied.

"Guys guys guys! Doesn't matter! Accel Online won the damn thing! Plus, the Elrics has a rematch clause so stop complaining!" Taisuke interupted.

"I'm not going to surport them from this." Taku said.

"Good for you because Haru doesn't even need you." Klein replied as Taisuke facepalmed as both Klein and Taku's immaturity.

(Shounen Alliance Locker Room)

We can see the members, minus Tsuna and The Elrics, watching the show completely dissapointed.

"Damn that bitch! Now we had no Tag Team Golds on the club!" Luffy cursed.

"Didn't know there's another girl named Asuna…" Negi realized.

"Isn't she a student of yours?" Toriko asked.

"Well yeah. And she's not evil I can guarentee you that." Negi answered.

"Hey guys, I wonder what happened to those RR guys?" Gon wondered as the members began to hear someone brawling.

"Grab your basketballs, ribbons, guitars and… whatever Akira uses everyday folks! We might had a bull heading into this room!" Luffy ordered as everyone, even Negi's students, prepared for an attack. The two then breaks after Touji drives Zenjirou through the door!

"This room has turned into a battlezone! Remove them!" Luffy ordered as the boys attacks both Touji and Zenjirou. Taiki on the other hand manages to get through them…

… only to get a face full of basketball by Yuuna.

"Get him!" Yuuna ordered as she, Akira, Makie and Ako goes after Taiki.

"Make way girls! That Gogglehead is mine!" Kensuke ordered as he went though the pile of Touji, Zenjirou and the Alliance Boys before beating Taiki down with the girls walking back.

"Get out of here!" Toriko ordered before he grabs Kensuke's throat and throws him out of the room before going the same thing to Taiki. After kicking Touji and Zenjirou out as well, GM Nazirul arrived on the scene.

"Enough!" he yelled. "You guys alright?" he asked to the Alliance Boys as they nodded. "You alright girls?" he asked as the girls nodded. "Both of you, go back to your locker rooms! The Main Event's going to start and I ain't gonna walk around breaking up fights! Leave or get your asses executed!" he threaten as the RR and NGX retreated.

"Thanks for breaking up the fight Nazirul." Toriko thanked.

"You're welcome." Nazirul replied before looking at the basketball. "Who throw that?" he asked.

"Yuuna did it!" Makie pointed.

"Did you throw it onto an RR Member?" Nazirul asked.

"Yep. Straight onto his nose." Yuuna answered.

"Well good then. Hurry and clean up the room. The Main Event's about to start." Nazirul ordered.

"Wait! What about the Elrics? They got screwed!" Luffy reported.

"I'll deal with it this Thursday. Now let me watch the Main Event with out Interuptions! We need to crown a true champion in this company." Nazirul replied before leaving the Alliance.

(Backstage)

We can see Tsuna warming up for his match.

"Vongola Family, Shounen Alliance, Mom, Dad, Reborn, Nobita…. Wish me luck." Tsuna prayed.

"Tsuna?"

Tsuna turns around and saw Kyoko Sawagawa.

"Kyoko? You're here tonight? Just like weeks ago?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes. Looks like Reborn got another VIP Ticket which he gave to me. So far I had fun meet and greet with the AWF guys and girls using this ticket." Kyoko answered.

"Well good for you then!" Tsuna cheered before they went silent. "Say Kyoko?" he alled as she began to take notice. "Remember when I said that if I win the title, we'll go out together?" he asked as she nods. "Well… (gulp) if I win the title, will you…"

"Silly Tsuna. Even though you're a future champion, you're still gulping while talking to me." Kyoko joked.

"Sorry Kyoko! I'm more nervous at talking to you than winning the World Title!" Tsuna apologized nervously.

"No need to apologize Tsuna. That's the Tsuna that I, along with the others know. Alright. We'll go out once you win the title." Kyoko replied.

"Really?" Tsuna asked back excitingly.

"Yep. Plus, I'll be a maid for your friend's Online Show if you wanted to!" Kyoko offered as Tsuna grabs her hands and thanks her multiple times. "No need for multiple 'Thank You's Tsuna. Just giving you a reward if you win tonight." She said.

"But… what if I lose?" Tsuna asked worrily.

"Don't worry Tsuna. Everyone lost at least once in their lifetime. Win or lose, me and the others will be proud of you." Kyoko answered.

"… you'll proud of me?" Tsuna asked nervously as Kyoko nods. "Thank God." He sighed in relief.

"Hey Romeo! Your match's starting soon! Leave your Juliet and start sweating!" a backstage crew ordered.

"Well, I'm off for the match. See you later." Tsuna said before leaving Kyoko.

"Good luck Tsuna! Win this for everyone that you cared!" Kyoko cheered.

(Promo)

"_Wish me luck, aniki…"_

"_Hail RR!"_

_**A two men's story…**_

_(shows Simon and the RR's multiple encounters)_

_**Turned into a 4 man chronicle…**_

_(shows Tsuna beating his mentor at Anime Mania before showing Ash Spearing Tsuna's mentor after his retirement speech)_

_**One is an underdog…**_

_**Who's manliness were processed thanks to a fallen comrade…**_

_(shows Simon winning the Anime Rumble Match at AWF Season 2)_

_**Which gains him the ability to do the impossible…**_

_(shows Simon defeating Taiki at Anime Mania 2)_

_**And pierce through the heavens…**_

_(shows Simon beating Shinji at First Road)_

_**The other…**_

_**Is a new rival choosen by an old rival…**_

_(shows Shinji revealing himself as a RR member at Anime Mania__

_**To end the underdog's story…**_

_(April, Week 1)_

"_Guess what Simon? You can call us names all you want. But let me tell you this. Thanks to you ending our feud, you've just started something bigger. Bigger than any challenges that you could ever have. Do you think you can stop us, the Rookie Revolution?" Taiki asked._

"_As a matter of fact, yes I can. When it coms to me, nothing's impossible. I defeated you at Anime Mania and I can beat this coward of a pilot (pointing to Shinji) as well." Simon answered. _

"_It won't matter Simon. Right now I'm going to spread the RR Propanganda in this company and who knows? Maybe everyone will be RR Members, forcing Nazirul to rename this company into 'Rookie Revolution Wrestling'? How are you going to stop us? You're obviously outnumbered!" Taiki said._

"_I defeated you and I can beat your lackeys. Espacially your butt buddy on your left (pointing to Zenjirou). If I have to stop the RR on my own, I will do it! Just Who The Hell Do You Think I Am?" Simon boasted._

"_If I were you Simon, I won't yell like crazy. I promise that one day, I will win your title, thus bringing a major title into RR's Trophy Room." Shinji said._

"_Make sure you keep that promise. Because I'm sure once we go back to the US, we will face each other for this title. As much as I hate you RR People, I wish you good luck, 'Third'." Simon said before leaving the ring. "What? No ambushing from behind?" he asked._

"_We're smarter than that Simon. Make sure you take care of yourself because one day, the RR shall destroy you and your title reign countesy of Shinji. Until then, beware." Taiki warned._

_**The third in the wheel…**_

_**Is a potential star for a galaxy…**_

_(shows Tsuna shooting on Nobita during Season 2)_

_**After receiving the Torch…**_

_(shows Tsuna defeating Nobita at Anime Mania 2)_

_**And formed a bond that encourages him to go futher…**_

_(shows Tsuna joining the Shounen Alliance)_

_**He has truly shown his potential…**_

_(shows Tsuna defeating Ash at First Road)_

_**And proves that he will become a new sun for a Galaxy…**_

_(shows Tsuna passing out from Simon's Giga Drill Breaker instead of tapping out)_

_**And the last man….**_

_**Is a returning bulldozer…**_

_(shows Ash returning to AWF by eliminating Takeru at Anime Rumble 2)_

_**After a moment that ruined a universe….**_

_(shows Ash defeating both Daisuke and Takeru at Anime Mania 2)_

_**He still seeks for more impact…**_

_(shows Ash Spearing Nobita after Nobita's retirement speech)_

_**But…**_

_**What are these 4 humans had in common?**_

_**The gold…**_

_(shows the AWF World Championship Belt)_

_**4 Humans…**_

_**Labeled for one night only as 4 Gods of Wrestling…**_

_**Will face each other…**_

_**Where the winner…**_

_**Shall be crowned as the True God of Wrestling!**_

_**But the true question is…**_

_**Who is the True God of Wrestling?**_

_**(thunderstrike)**_

…_._

_AWF World Championship Match! Simon the Digger vs Shinji Ikari vs Sawada Tsunayoshi vs Ash Ketchum!_

(Ring)

(Metalingus by Alter Bridge Plays)

"Here comes the first man of the Final Hour, Pokemon's favorite child Ash Ketchum." Klein pointed.

"Ash's return has been explosive so far. Beating two Digidestineds at once, Ruined a Mentor Retirement Speech and nearly killing said Mentor's Protégé. Saying that he needs a title run would be a massive understatement in his career right now." Taisuke explained.

(Cult of Personality by Living Colour Plays)

"There's the second man of this Final Hour, Shounen Jump's very own Mafia Sawada Tsunayoshi." Junpei pointed.

"Tsuna has been impressive eversince receiving the Torch from his mentor. Being able to pass out instead of tapping out or choked to death via a Crossface shows you that you're worthy of being the next top star." Taku explained.

(Burn In My Light by Mercy Drive Plays)

"And there's the key to Armageddon if he wins the World Title tonight, Rookie Revolution's Shinji Ikari." Klein pointed.

"After failing to take Simon out for good, Taiki summons Shinji in order to end Simon's story and title reign for good. Earlier Ruki winning the title was chaotic, but if Shinji wins the title, this company will be in shambles." Taisuke explained.

(Whatever by Our Lady Peace Plays)

"And here comes the final man of this Hour, the World Champion himself Simon the Digger." Junpei pointed.

"So far Simon has finished his first chapter in his story by defeating Taiki at Anime Mania. But tonight, he might end another chapter by beating not only Shinji, but also Ash and Tsuna thus retaining his title." Taku explained.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following is the Main Event for the evening and it is scheduled as a Fatal 4 Way Match for the AWF World Championship!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers. "Introducing first, from Pallet Town, the Rated 'R' Pokemon Trainer, Ash Ketchum! (Crowd Boos) Next, representing the Shounen Alliance and the Vongola Mafia Family, Sawada Tsunayoshi! (Crowd Cheers) Next, representing the Rookie Revolution, from Tokyo-3, Japan, the 'Third Child', Shinji Ikari! (Crowd Boos) And lastly, representing the Dai-Gurren Dan, he is the reigning and defending AWF Champion of the World, the 'Drill That Pierces Through The Heavens', Simon the Digger!" she finished as the crowd cheers.

(Bell Rings)

The 4 guys looked at each other until Simon and Tsuna goes after Shinji while Ash just stands there. Once Simon and Tsuna finished beating down a cornered Shinji, Ash strikes Simon from behind with a Double Axe Handle before throwing several punches onto Tsuna. He then goes for an Irish Whip onto the turnbuckle, but Tsuna reverses it, sending Ash onto the corner instead. Tsuna then goes for a Stinger Splash only to have Ash moving away, sending Tsuna crashing onto the turnbuckle while Ash eats an Uppercut by Shinji before Shinji goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,… (leg on the ropes) 2,…" Simon stops the count.

Simon picks Shinji up and Irish Whips him onto the ropes and once Shinji bounces off the ropes, Simon sets for a Back Body Drop. Shinji however stops on his tracks and kicks Simon to the face, sending him to the ropes before going to Clothesline Simon out of the ring. Simon however tackles Shinji away before Ash grabs Simon's leg and pulls him out of the ring. Once Ash enters the ring, he and Shinji traded blows before knocking Tsuna down with a Double Clothesline. Ash then pushes Shinji away to beat Tsuna up on his own in which Shinji responds with another push. Ash then slaps Shinji to the face before Shinji knocks Ash down with an Uppercut. After kicking Ash out of the ring, Shinji turns around and gets an Inverted Atomic Drop followed by an Inverted Facelock Neckbreaker Slam before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Shinji kicks out.

Tsuna then drags Shinji to the corner and places him on a sitting position before blasting him with several kicks followed by a Foot Choke until the referee pulls him away. Once Simon slides into the ring, he and Tsuna looked at each other, remembering their previous one on one encounter before exchanging chops onto each other. Simon manages to win the battle as he chops Tsuna's chest faster than him before Irish Whipping him towards the rope. Once Tsuna saw Ash slowly getting up, Tsuna decided to knock Ash down with a Baseball Slide! Once Tsuna stands on the ring apron, Simon grabs him and sets to Suplex him into the ring, but Tsuna refuses for that to happen while trying to Suplex Simon onto the floor. Shinji, after rolling out of the ring, grabs Tsuna from behind and nails both him and Simon with the Tower of Doom onto the floor!

"Tower of Doom! The RR killed 2 birds with that move!" Klein exclaimed.

Shinji picks Tsuna up and slams his face onto the Steel Steps before doing the same thing to Simon. He then tries to pick up a Steel Chair from under the ring only to get a Chair Shot onto his back by Ash. After wrecking Shinji with multiple chair shots onto his back, Ash went to the Steel Steps and drills both Tsuna and Simon's head by smashing the chair onto their heads! He then picks Tsuna up, places him on the ring apron, tells Shinji to see him while nailing Tsuna with an Elevated DDT from the ring apron, stealing Shinji's Elevated DDT! Ash then picks Simon up only to get Uppercutted away before Simon charges towards Ash only to get Back Body Dropped onto the Steel Steps!

"Ash has been dominating so far! Will this be his night?" Taisuke observed.

After dragging Simon's body and places him next to Shinji, Ash went towards Tsuna and gets a kick to the nuts instead! With Ash on a kneeling position, Tsuna blasts his chest with several stiff kicks followed by a Superkick that knocks Ash's teeth out. After placing Ash's body on top of Simon and Shinji's, Tsuna climbs to the top turnbuckle and nails all 3 of them with a Diving Elbow Drop! After throwing Ash into the ring, Tsuna climbs to the top turnbuckle and sets for another Diving Elbow Drop, but Shinji from behind pushes Tsuna down straight towards Ash. Ash however manages to roll away, sending Tsuna crashing onto the mat! While Tsuna's sitting in pain, Ash plants him with a Flip Neckbreaker Slam before Shinji grabs Ash from behind, places him hanging on the ropes, says, "How do you like this now huh?" and plants Ash with an Elevated DDT from the ropes!

"Uh oh, Shinji's pounding the mat!" Junpei gasped.

"He's going to end this as quick as possible! He's going to punt Tsuna's head off!" Taisuke observed.

Simon grabs Shinji's leg and pulls him out of the ring before turning him around and pushes him onto the ring apron. After several Knife Edge Chops onto Shinji's chest, Simon places Shinji sitting on the ring apron before planting him with an Elevated Cutter off the ring apron! Back in the ring, Ash manages to plant Tsuna with a Spear before going for a pin only to have Simon entering the ring and puts him on the Giga Drill Breaker (Crippler Crossface)!

"Submission on top of Tsuna's body! Is this a pin or what?" Junpei reacted confusely.

"I don't think you coud have 2 guys pinning one guy at the same time." Taku replied.

After a minute, Ash manages to reach the ropes, freeing him from the hold. Simon then gets up and gets lifted by Tsuna who's setting up for the Dying Will Zero (GTS). Simon however manages to slip away before grabbing Tsuna from behind and plants him with 2 German Suplexes. As he sets for a third German Suplex, Ash gets up and goes for the Spear, which leads to Simon pushing Tsuna towards Ash's Spear. Once Ash gets up, Simon kicks him to the gut before planting Ash with the Three Amigos, with the 3rd sending Ash crashing onto Tsuna's body! After pulling Ash's body to the middle of the ring, Simon climbs to the top turnbuckle and goes for a Diving Headbutt. Shinji however slides into the ring and plants Simon with the Third Impact (RKO) in mid air!

"Third Impact from out of nowhere! Shinji's winning this!" Taisuke reacted.

"Don't win! Don't win!" Junpei begged.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Tsuna stops the count!

"Thank God! Tsuna keeping not only himself, not also this company alive!" Junpei sighed in relief.

While Simon rolls out of the ring, both Tsuna and Shinji gets up and traded blows with Tsuna receiving cheers while Shinji receiving boos. The two then get theirselves knocked down by Ash's Double Clothesline before Ash kicks Tsuna to the gut and sets for the Pokeball Catch (Impaler DDT). Shinji from behind puts Ash on a Waist Lock until Ash tackles him away to the ropes before turning around and eats a kick to the face by Shinji before Shinji plants him with a Running Cutter! Shinji turns around and gets a high kick to the jaw by Tsuna before Tsuna plants him with the DWZ!

"Dying Will! Tsuna's winning this for his friends!" Taku exclaimed as Tsuna goes for the pin.

"Hold up guys! Watch out!" Klein interupted as Simon, already on the top turnbuckle, stops the pin with a Diving Headbutt onto Tsuna!

"Simon just sacrified his brain cells just to stop a pinfall! This is why this match is important for everyone here!" Taisuke reacted.

"All men are down, except Ash, who's setting up for the Spear!" Junpei observed.

"God please have mercy on whoever Ash's victim is! Who am I kidding? Wreck them up Ash!" Klein hoped. Once Simon gets up, Ash goes for the Spear only to get a Drop Toe Hold followed by a Giga Drill Breaker instead!

"Giga Drill! Center of the ring! Nowhere to go other than tapping out!" Taku exclaimed.

"Tap out Ash! You'll do us a favor and save this company from the RR!" Junpei begged.

"Your beggings are ignored! Look!" Klein pointed as Taiki Kudo and Zenjirou Tsurugi heads towards the ring.

"They're trying to make sure Shinji wins this match! And look at Simon trying to fight back!" Taisuke pointed as Simon tries to fight only to get a 2 on 1 Beatdown instead. After that they beat the crap out of Tsuna before Zenjirou picks him up and drills his head with the Xros Destroyer (Canadian Destroyer)!

"Xros Destroyer! That has GOT to end Tsuna's brain cells!" Klein exclaimed.

"And here comes Ash!" Taisuke reacted as Ash knocks Zenjirou down with a Lou Thesz Press before Taiki bashes Ash's head with his Goggles and chokes him with it!

"The RR is destroying one after another! This company belongs to them now!" Klein observed. Then the crowd went nuts!

"Déjà vu people! Neon Generation X are here!" Taku reacted as Touji and Kensuke once again heads to the ring and attacks Taiki and Zenjirou! After throwing Team Xros Hearts out of the ring, NGX turns around and gets Clotheslined out of the ring by Shinji!

"Shinji doesn't care about his schoolmates anymore! He's with the RR now!" Taisuke reacted. Once Shinji turns around, he gets himself Dropkicked out of the ring by Simon! Once the RR gets up, Simon bounces off the ropes and knocks all three of them with a Suicide Dive!

"Simon's drill has paralyzed the RR! And now he can refocus on retaining the belt!" Taku observed.

Simon enters the ring and charges towards Ash who's on the corner only to get tackled away. Ash then took out a Pokeball from his pocket and bashes Simon's head with it before lifting him up on a Gorilla Position and throws Simon straight crashing onto both NGX and the RR! Ash then turns around and gets his gut bashed by Tsuna using his Pokeball before Tsuna drops the Pokeball down, lifts Ash up and Piledrives him head first onto the Pokeball!

"Payback for the cheating method! Tsuna's leaving the arena with the belt!" Taku exclaimed.

"Come on Tsuna! Win this and you'll get Kyoko as your date and maid! Come on!" Junpei cheered as Tsuna goes for the pin. Then…

… the lights went off!

"What the? It's happening again!" Taku reacted.

"Are these the same guys who attacked Shinn and Flit earlier?" Klein guessed. As the lights turned around…

… the referee is KO'ed!

"All this just to knock the refere do…" Junpei gets interupted again by another light mailfunction. Once the lights turned on…

**Yuji Sakai **appears as Tsuna turns around to zero shock. He then questioned Yuji's motif while Yuji had a evil grin on his face. Then the lights went off again!

"First Yuji now what? Fake Undertaker?" Junpei asked. Once the lights went on…

… **Ryuuji Takasu (Toradora), Saito Hiraga (Zero no Tsukaima) and Hayate Ayasaki (Hayate no Gotoku) **appeared behind Tsuna and, together with Yuji, ambushed Tsuna with a 4 on 1 Beatdown!

"What on earth are they doing? Why are they attacking Tsuna?" Junpei asked like crazy.

"This is a trainwreck! I believe we had a bunch of rookies trying to make an impact!" Klein exclaimed. After beating Tsuna down, they, minus Yuji, lifted Tsuna up and, in spirit of the SHIELD, Triple Powerbombs him onto the mat!

"Triple Powerbomb! Good God Tsuna's wrecked!" Klein exclaimed.

"'Believe in the Whipping Boys For Their Tsundere Girlfriends!' folks! They're here and already made an impact!" Taisuke continued.

"I could picture WWE copying this by hiring a Deathmatch Wrestler, a ROH Star and The Rock's Cousin in a stable!" Klein added.

"Believe in the Whipping Boys!" Taisuke cheered as Yuji, Saito, Ryuuji and Hayate leaves the ring. Once they are gone, Ash gets up, having no idea on what's going on, pins Tsuna.

"Not this way, not this way!" Taku gasped in horror.

"Tsuna got screwed all the way to hell!" Junpei shouted.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"… your winner and NEW AWF World Champion, Ash Ketchum!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"Goddamnit! Tsuna got screwed big time! He's so close, so close into winning the entire thing!" Junpei complainted.

"Just shut up and be grateful that the RR didn't win the belt instead!" Klein shouted.

"Who exactly are those three guys alongside Yuji? What are their motives? Does Ash had anything to do with this? So many questions, so little time to be answered!" Taisuke wondered.

"Of course there are these, are they the ones who attacked Shinn and Flit and framed Domon earlier? What's going to happen with Daisuke after his match with Iori? What will happen to the Womens Division? Will the war between Inaba Scoobies and Black Lagoon goes nucklear?" Taku asked.

"And most of all, how will Team Accel Online celebrate their victory!?" Klein asked cheerfully.

"God this place is a trainwreck! See you all this Thursday on SyFy folks as The Answer shall come to us. Until then, thanks for watching 4 Gods of Wrestling!" Junpei finished.

"Believe in the Whipping Boys!" Taisuke cheered as the show ends with Ash Ketchum standing in triumph while raising the belt to the air.

…

Match Results:

Monkey D Luffy def. Natsu Dragneel

Tomoki Himi def. Junpei Shibayama via DQ

Shinn Asuka def. Setsuna F Seiei, Domon Kasshu and Flit Asuno (wins AWF Japanese Championship)

Masaru Daimon def. Seiji Sawamura, Amata Sora and Taichi Yaegashi (wins AWF Extreme Championship)

Black Lagoon Inc def. Inaba Investigation Team

Daisuke Motomiya def. Iori Hida

Misaka Mikoto def. Nanoha Takamachi, Sakura Kinomoto and Shana (wins AWF Divas Championship)

Ruki Makino def. Izumi Orimoto, Revy and Tohru Honda (wins AWF Womens Championship)

Team Accel Online def. The Elric Brothers, Team HeroKazu and Rookie Revolution (wins AWF Tag Team Championship)

Ash Ketchum def. Sawada Tsunayoshi, Shinji Ikari and Simon the Digger (wins AWF World Championship)

A/N: FINALLY! NAZIRUL HAS FINISHED 4 GODS OF WRESTLING!

God you had no idea how tough for me to write this, espacially with Lazy Mode activated. Plus, writing PPV Quality Matches can be a bitch at time. :p

So ALL TITLES changed hands, and they're more story for this company. (Seriously, AWF has more current storylines than the current WWE…) Highlights include:

1) Tomoki vs Junpei will be continued, and this time, Tomoki must fight without dirty tricks or he's not a hero.

2) Shinn wins the Japanese Title (Go ahead and rage SEED Destiny haters…) only yo get himself and Flit attacked by someone in the dark. Once the lights were on, their lying bodies are in front of Domon's, thus framing him in the process. Is Domon the one who did it, or was it the debutees Ryuuji, Saito and Hayate?

3) Masaru regained the belt baby! Come on Digimon Savers fans, rejoice! So who can stop Masaru and his Hardcore buddy Seiji? (I'm sure Masaru's smark favorite right now. No not because he's using the Thuganomic Gimmick, but because Digimon Savers is an AWESOME Series! Seriously? A Protagonist who punches Digimon? Shut up and take my money! Oh wait, I alright gave my money last year. :p)

4) The war between Black Lagoon and Persona 4's Inaba Investigation Squad continues, and this time they're 100 percent chances of receiving a Nuclear War! Will this warfare end soon? (yeah yeah go ahead and complain that Persona 4 are horrible and wants Persona 3 to kick their asses… despite (Spoiler) Minato dying at the end of the game…) (Oh ahd this is my fanfic. I'll decided who'll get pushed and who'll get jobbed!)

5) So the Daisuke-Iori rivalry turned into Daisuke-Takato. How would Daisuke and Iori respond to Takato's involvement? Why is he even involved in the first place?

6) Oh God, the Tsunderes vs Magical Girls feud… it looked disasterous so far (thanks to Misaka who doesn't yell 'URUSAI!' Three times… and my terrible writing) Plus, when I wrote the match, it seemed more of a opening match to kick off the show. Maybe I should inject… the 4 Tsundere Wonders? (why not? I already had Yuji, Saito, Ryuuji and Hayate on the roster) Hmm… Shana, Taiga, Louise and Nagi vs Sakura, Nanoha, ? (not Fate) and ? (once again, not Fate)... RATINGS TRAP!

7) Revy loses the title via Chie's interference, thus making the Black Lagoon vs Inaba Scoobies feud went hotter! Oh and Ruki wins the title for the RR thanks to a new member. Jeez, who is this new member? How would Izumi and Tohru respond to this? Would Revy even get a rematch? How about no? (gets multiple guns pointed by Black Lagoon fans…)

8) Rookie Revolution screwed Neon Generation X, NGX screwed RR. Hmm… STABLE WAR! Oh and Team Accel Online wins vian Interference by Kirito's Mary Sue-ish girlfriend, (go ahead and complain Sword Art Online haters. But please don't hurt Silica! She's mine!) thus gaining massive heat. While the Shounen Alliance loses a pair of golds for their Online Show. That sucks… On the bright side, at least Team HeroKazu are awesome! Tag Team of the Year maybe?

9) Ash Ketchum has made a final impact in his career and won the World Title, all thanks to the interference by the debuting Ryuuji, Saito and Hayate… and Yuji, almost forgot about that poor dude. I can picture Edge as a SHIELD Member, really! And the Shounen Alliance won't be able to debut their online show with a new World Champ. (sadface) Good thing Negi's students are still there. Meanwhile it's going to be the RR vs Simon and NGX in the Future! Come on people let's Suck It!

10) To see this online show, go to the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse forum, hosted in this very website. Oh and the students I'm using are Akira, Makie, Ako and Yuuna. (yes yes go ahead and complain about me not putting Setsuna/Konoka/Nodoka/Yue/Chachamaru/etc instead…) Don't worry folks! Shounen Café will be 1000 times better than Total Divas!

Well guys, that's all for this chapter. Now I'm off for a one week break! Until then, please review!

PS: Don't worry folks! No one out of the 3 debutees will inherit Roman Reigns' moveset! Seriously Rocky's cousin looked inexperinced as f-….


	22. Episode 13: 4GoW Aftermath

After a much needed break, I'm back to update AWF! I ain't quitting on this yet!

So many questions from the last PPV, so little time to answer them. (seriously, can you handle 8-10 Storylines in a 2 Hour Show?) No time to talk, it's time to write!

No I do not call my new stable 'The Whipping Boys'. I called them that because they always get whipped by their Tsundere Girlfriends. (espacially Saito, damn you Louise…) The Answer? I'll think of that for their Stable Name. (Ironically enough, I finished playing Persona 3: The Answer)

Disclaimer: I own nothing from this. Oh and I do not write this to become a Wrestling Writer/Booker.

Warning: Well, since I debuted Hayate Ayasaki on the last chapter, allow me to post this warning: **When reading Anime Wrestling Federation, make sure to read this at a good distance away from the computer screen in a well-lit room. Got it?**

…

_(Promo)_

_Last Sunday…_

_New champions are crowned…_

_But not on a good way…_

…

_**The champ has been framed…**_

_**After he loses the belt…**_

"_SEED Rage! Nobody home! Shinn's walking away with the belt!" Taku cheered._

"_Come on kid, win this for your GF!" Junpei cheered as Shinn goes for the pin._

_The referee counts, "1,2…."_

_Domon didn't make it to stop the count!_

"_... 3!"_

"_He got it! He got it! We got ourselves a new champion!" Junpei cheered._

…

_After celebrating his title win, he and Flit looked at each other before Flit grabs Shinn's hand and raises it to the air. The two then turn around and saw Domon watching them. The two looked at him until Domon respectfully offers a handshake. Shinn accepted it until…_

…_. The lights went off again!_

"_Oh come on! This is getting worn out!" Klein complainted._

"_Can somebody here pay the electric bills? We're running a PPV here!" Junpei ordered. As the lights went on…_

… _both Shinn and Flit are already being laid down… but Domon wasn't affected by it!_

"_They attacked Shinn and Flit… but not Domon? What's going on here?" Klein asked as Domon can be seen getting confused on what's happening right now. He then looked at Setsuna who, oddly, claps his hands to Domon._

"_Wait? Don't tell me… Setsuna's framing Domon for this attack?" Taku asked._

…

_**One group being screwed…**_

_**All thanks to another team's sneak attack…**_

"_Come on Scoobies! One move and you'll winning this for the Persona users!" Junpei cheered._

"_He's…. wait a minute! What the hell?" Taku reacted as Revy pulls Yosuke down painfully onto the floor!_

"_What on earth is Revy doing? She has a match tonight!" Junpei asked in surprised._

"_She's saving her buddies! She's not going to let a bunch of kids winning this match!" Taisuke defended Revy's actions. _

_Revy picks Yu up and wrecks his head with a Pedigree onto the cold floor! Kanji went after Revy only to get a kick to the nuts before she plants him with another Pedigree!_

"_Look at that folks! Revy just took out 2 mens! Prove that she's the best Womens Champion ever!" Taisuke cheered._

"_And with that I believe Revy just gave Yu and Kanji Concussions simillar to Hikari and Tohru!" Taku observed._

"_Hold on guys, the match isn't over!" Klein pointed as Revy throws Yu into the ring before leaving the scene._

"_Run Yu run! Don't get KO'ed!" Junpei begged. Once Yu gets up on the corner and turns around, Rock goes for a Clothesline from Hell only to get lifted by Yu before Yu drops him through the table! "He's fighting back! He's fighting back! Come on Yu!" Junpei cheered as Yu picks up the Kendo Stick and sets to knock Rock out with it. He then saw Dutch sliding into the ring before wrecking him with several shots to the back with the Kendo Stick before turning around and eats a Clothesline from Hell by Rock! "No! No Yu no! Don't lose!" Junpei begged to no avail as Rock picks Yu up and plants him with the Bronx Bomber 27 (Sitout Scoop Slam Piledriver) before going for the pin!_

_The referee counts, "1,2,3!"_

…_**.**_

_**A rivalry takes a sudden twist…**_

_Iori, in a desperate attempt to win, decided to lay low and took out… a duct tape!_

"_Not this… NOT THIS!" Taisuke reacted._

"_If Iori can't knock Daisuke out, many he could stop him from getting up!" Klein guessed._

"_Don't use that tape! You're a noble kid don't do it!" Junpei begged. _

_Once Daisuke turns around, Iori sets to hit Daisuke with the Duct Tape only to get a kick to the nuts instead! He then placed Iori lying on the ring apron and Duct Tapes his hands and legs on the ropes!_

"_Iori's plan backfired! And Daisuke manages to use that plan to his own benefit!" Taku reacted._

"_He's desperate to knock Daisuke out, but in the end his desperate plans bites his own ass!" Taisuke said as Iori tried to get up to no avail while the referee starts the count._

"_1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10!"_

"_Your winner, Daisuke Motomiya!" Yui announced as the crowd boos._

"_And Iori has failed in his quest!" Taisuke reacted._

"_Operation Avenge Takeru failed, and… oh not this!" Junpei reacted as Daisule picks up a Baseball Bat._

"_He's going to give Iori a massage… a Pinata styled Massage!" Klein observed as Daisuke proceeds to beat the hell out of Iori with the Baseball Bat._

"_I believe Daisuke doesn't wait to see another 02 Digidestined in AWF as long as he lives!" Taku exclaimed. After a long beatdown, Daisuke took out a Barbed Wire before freeing Iori from the Duct Tape, lifts him up and SENDS HIM ONTO THE BARBED WIRE WITH THE POWERBOMB OF COURAGE (Batista Bomb)!_

"_Good God! Iori's skin has got to be ripped to shreds!" Klein exclaimed._

"_Iori will do everything to avenge Takeru, while Daisuke will do everything to get rid of his fellow 02 Digidestineds!" Taku shouted as Daisuke looked at Iori who's lying on the Barbed Wire before taking out… a lighter?_

"_This is barbaric! Don't do it man! You'll go to hell if you did that!" Junpei begged as Daisuke picks up a bottle of oil before pouring it on Iori and the Barbed Wire._

"_There's a limit to your hatred towards the rest of the 02 Digidestineds Daisuke! Don't do it!" Klein begged._

"_Do it! Do it! Once Iori's gone there will be no more 02 Digidestineds to steal your spotlight!" Taisuke begged. As he's about to roast Iori alive…_

"_Wait a minute! It's Takato! Takato from Digimon Tamers!" Taku exclaimed as Takato Matsuda rushes to the scene with Daisuke running away._

"_Damn it! I want to see Daisuke roasting a fellow Digidestined alive! Plus, he's a Tamer! He should not get involved in this!" Taisuke complained._

_**...**_

_**With new title, comes new battle…**_

_After pounding the mat in frustutation, Shana drags both Misaka and Nanoha on the corner and places them sitting on the corner before placing the chair on them, walks away and damages both of them with a Rope-Aided Corner Dropkick onto the chair! She then drags Nanoha to the middle of the ring and puts her on the Figure 4 Leg Lock! The submission ended once Sakura plants Shana with a Springboard Leg Drop! Once Shana gets up, Sakura plants her down with the Cardcaptor Release (K2) before turning around and eats the Starlight Breaker (Mickie-DT) by Nanoha! Misaka from behind grabs Nanoha and throws her out of the ring before taking the advantage and pinned the already weaken Sakura._

_The referee counts, "1,2,3!"_

"_Here's your winner and NEW AWF Divas Champion, Misaka Mikoto!" Yui announced as the crowd boos._

"_Nanoha's one step closer to retaining the belt, but Misaka sneakily managed to stole the title instead!" Klein pointed._

"_And with that Misaka is the second holder of the Divas title, ending Nanoha's first title reign." Taku explained._

…

_**And not even the girls are immune to warfare…**_

"_Wait a minute! What on earth is she doing here?" Taisuke reacted as Chie Satonaka enters the ring and nails a Leg Lariat onto Revy!_

"_Payback for screwing the Inaba Scoobies earlier! The boys cheated and now Revy's paying the price!" Junpei cheered._

_Chie and Revy brawled against each other until both girls are out of the ring. Tohru gets up and saw Ruki on the ropes before going to Clothesline her out of the ring, but Ruki manages to counter by sending Tohru out with a Back Body Drop instead! Ruki then turns around and receives a La Mistica by Izumi!_

"_La Mistica! Armbar in the middle of the ring! Izumi has nowhere to go!" Taku exclaimed._

"_Izumi's taking a page out of Takuya's playbook! Will this be it?" Klein reacted. Before Ruki taps out…_

"_Hold on! Is that a female terrorist?" Junpei pointed as a huge female disguised as a terrorist enters the ring from behind and wrecks Izumi's head with an Overhead Chop before lifting her up and drills her with a Jacknife Powerbomb!_

"_Who on earth is that girl trying to screw Izumi out of the title?" Klein asked. After exiting the ring, the female terrorist picks Tohru up in which Tohru manages to rip a part of the terrorist's clothes… which shows a Rookie Revolution armband!_

"_A RR Member! Could this girl be the one that Ruki mentioned to be a backup?" Junpei reacted._

"_Doesn't matter! Look out!" Klein shouted as the RR member grabs Tohru's throat and throws her through the barricade!_

"_Tohru's down! Meanwhile the war between Inaba and Black Lagoon continues!" Taisuke exclaimed as the camera shows Revy and Chie trading shots onto each other in the audience seats._

"_And now this leaves… no God please no!" Junpei gasped in horror as Ruki goes for the pin._

_The referee counts, "1,2,3!"_

"_No no no! Those damned bastards!" Junpei cursed._

…

"_You son of a bitch!"_

_The brawl between Chie and Revy continued all the way to the scene. After throwing Chie onto a door, Revy looked at Yukiko and asks her on whether to meet the same fate with Chie or not. Yukiko refuses to meet the same fate, but Revy ignores her before grabbing her throat and tosses her onto the wall!_

"_That's for your friend screwing me! You want to die or not douchebag? Huh?" Revy shouted towards Yukiko until Chie tackles Revy down and punches her face multiple times unti both Inaba Investigation Team and Black Laggon Inc breaks up the fight. While Rise, Naoto and Teddie checked on Yukiko, the rest proceeds to trash talk towards each other while trying to calm their female members down. The trash talk ended once the Black Lagoon boys dived theirselves onto Yu, Yosuke and Kanji while Revy attacks Chie once again. The brawl manages to be ended once Rise, Naoto, Teddie, referees and even GM Nazirul pulls both teams away from each other._

"_Get out of here! Call the medics! Do I have to do everything here?!" Nazirul barked orders in order to restore order._

…

_**As for the males…**_

_**War is not the word needed to apply to their situation…**_

"_Wait a minute! It's them! It's Neon Generation X!" Taku exclaimed._

"_They got screwed, and now they want revenge!" Klein said._

_After knocking Team HeroKazu down, Touji and Kensuke enters the ring and goes after the RR. While the RR rolls out of the ring, Touji and Kensuke dared the RR to re-enter the ring before turning around and eats a Double Dropkick by Team HeroKazu. The two then throws NGX straight into the sharks (RR) before high-fiving each other, turns around, and had Hirokazu eating a Game Over (Codebreaker) by Kirito! Kirito then gets up and gets caught from behind by Kenta before Kenta plants him with an Inverted Backbreaker followed by a Neckbreaker! Kenta then waits for Kirito to get up before Ed turns him around and plants him with a Reverse STO before dragging Kenta to the middle of the ring and tags to Al! While the RR and NGX are fighting at the audience seats, Al climbs to the top turnbuckle and sets for the Star Shooting Press…_

… _but an unknown woman pushes Al down crashing onto Kenta!_

"_It's Asuna! It's Asuna Yuuki! Kirito's girlfriend has saved the match!" Klein exclaimed._

"_Kirito's girlfriend just stopped the Elrics from ending this match! I can't believe this! How could she?" Taku reacted. _

_The Elrics look at Asuna and yells at her before turning around and gets Clotheslined by Haru. Fortunately for Al, he holds on the ropes before standing on the ring apron. Unfortunately for him, Haru grabs his throat and throws him into the ring before planting him with the Accel Impact (F-Cinq)! Once Haru gets up, Team HeroKazu Double Dropkicks him onto the ropes before going to Clothesline him out of the ring only toget Double Back Body Dropped out of the ring instead! Ed then sends Haru out of the ring after blasting him with an Alchemy Kick (Trouble In Paradise) before turning around anf eats the Game Over by Kirito! After Kirito puts Ed on the Firewall (Walls of Jericho), Ed, center of the ring, no where to go, taps out. _

"_Yes! Yes! Yes! He did it! He finally did it!" Klein cheered._

…

"_Grab your basketballs, ribbons, guitars and… whatever Akira uses everyday folks! We might had a bull heading into this room!" Luffy ordered as everyone, even Negi's students, prepared for an attack. The two then breaks after Touji drives Zenjirou through the door! _

"_This room has turned into a battlezone! Remove them!" Luffy ordered as the boys attacks both Touji and Zenjirou. Taiki on the other hand manages to get through them…_

… _only to get a face full of basketball by Yuuna._

"_Get him!" Yuuna ordered as she, Akira, Makie and Ako goes after Taiki. _

"_Make way girls! That Gogglehead is mine!" Kensuke ordered as he went though the pile of Touji, Zenjirou and the Alliance Boys before beating Taiki down with the girls walking back._

"_Get out of here!" Toriko ordered before he grabs Kensuke's throat and throws him out of the room before going the same thing to Taiki. After kicking Touji and Zenjirou out as well, GM Nazirul arrived on the scene._

"_Enough!" he yelled. "You guys alright?" he asked to the Alliance Boys as they nodded. "You alright girls?" he asked as the girls nodded. "Both of you, go back to your locker rooms! The Main Event's going to start and I ain't gonna walk around breaking up fights! Leave or get your asses executed!" he threaten as the RR and NGX retreated._

…_._

_**And…**_

_**The last straw has been pulled…**_

_**The war shall last longer than you could ever imagine…**_

"_The RR is destroying one after another! This company belongs to them now!" Klein observed. Then the crowd went nuts!_

"_Déjà vu people! Neon Generation X are here!" Taku reacted as Touji and Kensuke once again heads to the ring and attacks Taiki and Zenjirou! After throwing Team Xros Hearts out of the ring, NGX turns around and gets Clotheslined out of the ring by Shinji!_

"_Shinji doesn't care about his schoolmates anymore! He's with the RR now!" Taisuke reacted. Once Shinji turns around, he gets himself Dropkicked out of the ring by Simon! Once the RR gets up, Simon bounces off the ropes and knocks all three of them with a Suicide Dive! _

"_Simon's drill has paralyzed the RR! And now he can refocus on retaining the belt!" Taku observed._

_Simon enters the ring and charges towards Ash who's on the corner only to get tackled away. Ash then took out a Pokeball from his pocket and bashes Simon's head with it before lifting him up on a Gorilla Position and throws Simon straight crashing onto both NGX and the RR! Ash then turns around and gets his gut bashed by Tsuna using his Pokeball before Tsuna drops the Pokeball down, lifts Ash up and Piledrives him head first onto the Pokeball!_

"_Payback for the cheating method! Tsuna's leaving the arena with the belt!" Taku exclaimed._

"_Come on Tsuna! Win this and you'll get Kyoko as your date and maid! Come on!" Junpei cheered as Tsuna goes for the pin. Then…_

… _the lights went off! _

"_What the? It's happening again!" Taku reacted._

"_Are these the same guys who attacked Shinn and Flit earlier?" Klein guessed. As the lights turned around…_

… _the referee is KO'ed! _

"_All this just to knock the refere do…" Junpei gets interupted again by another light mailfunction. Once the lights turned on…_

_Yuji Sakai appears as Tsuna turns around to zero shock. He then questioned Yuji's motif while Yuji had a evil grin on his face. Then the lights went off again!_

"_First Yuji now what? Fake Undertaker?" Junpei asked. Once the lights went on…_

… _Ryuuji Takasu (Toradora), Saito Hiraga (Zero no Tsukaima) and Hayate Ayasaki (Hayate no Gotoku) appeared behind Tsuna and, together with Yuji, ambushed Tsuna with a 4 on 1 Beatdown!_

"_What on earth are they doing? Why are they attacking Tsuna?" Junpei asked like crazy._

"_This is a trainwreck! I believe we had a bunch of rookies trying to make an impact!" Klein exclaimed. After beating Tsuna down, they, minus Yuji, lifted Tsuna up and, in spirit of the SHIELD, Triple Powerbombs him onto the mat! _

"_Triple Powerbomb! Good God Tsuna's wrecked!" Klein exclaimed._

"'_Believe in the Whipping Boys For Their Tsundere Girlfriends!' folks! They're here and already made an impact!" Taisuke continued._

_**Three young talents…**_

_**Already made an impact for theirselves…**_

_**All answers shall be revealed tonight…**_

…

The show began without an intro.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to AWF, live once again in Nashville, Tennesse!" Taku welcomed.

(MacMilitant by Jim Johnston Plays)

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the General Manager of Anime Wrestling Federation, Nazirul!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"Hello everybody here we are again inside the same arena from last Sunday! I love this job!" Junpei welcomed.

"Last Sunday we hosted our second PPV of this season which ends in quite a wild manner." Taisuke recapped.

"Aside from war between stables, we also had 3 young guys debuting and shocked the AWF World by screwing Tsuna out of the title win and allows Ash to win it instead." Klein explained.

"And right now our GM is trying to solve all of these problems from last Sunday. Let's find out what he got folks." Taisuke finished.

"Hello Nashville!" Nazirul called as the crowd cheers. "Glad to hear you guys alive and kicking tonight! So how was last Sunday?" he asked as the crowd cheers/boos. "Yes I can hear some of you complaining about what happened last Sunday. And that's why I'm here to set things straight! First, see those two new guys on the announce table? That one is from Persona, just like those Inaba Scoobies. Sup dude? Second…" before Nazirul could continue, loud boos directed towards Taisuke can be heard. "Yeah yeah he raped his friend's girlfriend while she's distressed, but hey? If WWE can have a Rapist in the Hall of Fame, why can't we have a Rapist as an Announcer?" he asked as the crowd boos. "Don't worry guys. He'll get his head cut off soon. Now on to business. You see, last Sunday Tsuna nearly reach his goal as a World Champion. But then this happened." He then points to the Titantron.

(Titantron)

_Shows Ryuuji, Hayate, Saito and Yuji attacking Tsuna before Triple Powerbombing him onto the mat._

(Ring)

"Apparently we got some badasses from our Developmental trying to make themselves famous, just like what Ash Ketchum did during the Season 3 Premiere of AWF. Well, I…"

(Cult of Personality by Living Colour Plays)

"Here we go folks! Here comes the man who nearly reached his dreams!" Junpei reacted as Sawada Tsunayoshi came out to cheers from the crowd.

"Tsuna put on a great show facing not only Ash, but also Rookie Revolution's Shinji Ikari and the former Champion himself, Simon the Digger last Sunday." Taku explained.

"But alas, those three manages to do some of us a favor and screwed Tsuna, thus allowing Ash to pick up the pieces and win the World Title instead." Taisuke continued as Tsuna already entered the ring.

"Well well well look at here! It's Shounen Alliance's own Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Nazirul pointed as the crowd cheers. "Alright Tsuna, how can I help you?" he asked.

"I want 2 things Nazirul. One, I want a rematch." Tsuna answered as the crowd cheers. "And two, I want to know who the hell sent those three bastards to screw me out of the title!?" he continued angrily.

"Easy there Tsuna. I haven't even start investigating who's in charge of those Young Trio Alliance yet. As for a rematch, well, since you're the one who got screwed, I'll say why not? But I'm pretty sure neither Simon nor Shinji is happy about this." Nazirul replied.

"Damn right I'm not happy!"

The Rookie Revolution members (Taiki Kudo, Zenjirou Tsurugi and Shinji Ikari) appears from the stage.

"I'm one of the 3 Contenders for the belt and you decided to give a rematch to only one out of those 3 by your choice? Ladies and gentlemen, here's your more unfair GM in the World!" Shinji pointed as the RR walks to the ring.

"Excuse me guys? Me? Unfair to you?" Nazirul asked as the RR nods. "Well news flash for you guys. For what you guys did to Neon Generation X last Sunday, I'll say it's fair. You didn't deserve a rematch for that action!" he reminded.

"If you're a fair GM Nazirul, I'll say give us a title shot or we'll accuse you for being unfair towards the RR. And everyone knows that you'll never treat anyone in this company unfairly." Taiki warned.

"Woah woah woah! Go back to your corners RR! I'm the one who nearly got the pin! Not you guys! You guys could being busy fighting the NGX and Simon for all I care!" Tsuna interupted before realizing something. "You know what? I think I know who's in charge on those Young Trio…" he said.

(Next Big Thing by Jim Johnston Plays)

"Oh my! You talk about legimate beatdowns, Domon is the perfect guy for that!" Junpei cheered as the crowd cheers.

"What the hell is he doing here? He's not on the Main Event!" Klein asked.

"Remember that after losing the Japanese title last Sunday, Domon has been framed for the recent beatdowns that both Flit and new champ Shinn received." Taku reminded.

"Hey punk!" Taiki called before asking, "What the hell are you doing here? You have no business in this!"

"I have no business in the World Title chase. But I do have some business regarding those 3 Bastards." Domon replied before turning to Tsuna. "Anyway Tsuna, you said you know who's in charge of those three kids right?" he asked as Tsuna nods. "Well then, please tell me who is he?" he asked again.

"Well, this came from my senses so don't take it seriously. In my sense of guessings, I'll say…. (points to Taiki) the RR!" he pointed as the RR were shocked. "Admit it Taiki! Those three are your newest RR Recruits aren't they?" he asked demandingly.

"Us? Are you blind Tsuna? If they were RR Recruits, they would have been wearing our armbands already! Can't you even think about that?" Taiki answered.

"I'll take Taiki's words with a pinch of salt if I were you Tsuna." Domon adviced before turning to Taiki. "Are you sure about that? What if those recruits forgot to wear their Armbands?" he asked.

"Don't make me laugh big guy! There's no way a RR Member forgets to wear their Armbands, recruits or not recruits!" Taiki answered before advicing Tsuna, "So Tsuna, I'll say take your theory and shove it straight up your ass!"

"Hold it you guys! Hold it!"

Flit Asuno and AWF Japanese Champion Shinn Asuka appeared on stage.

"Taiki, I suggest you stay at your corner and don't dare to interfere with this 'Young Trio' Business." Flit suggested. "Plus, I think someone who's NOT from the RR is the man who are in charge of those Trio. Can you guess who?" he asked as everyone looked at each other. "The one with the Headband, that's right! Domon, I'm ashamed of you. I always consider you as a man of honor, but instead you dissapointed us. You backstabbed us, you embarassed us by doing something disgraceful! You hired those three guys to attack us so that we won't be able to win the belt, isn't it? Oh and mind if I say that those three are your students?" he continued.

"Look guys, I did not do this! I have no idea what's going on! Setsuna framed me last Sunday!" Domon explained.

"Oh shut your mouth! Admit it Domon! You're too scared to lose the title in a 4 Way Match to the point that you hired them to attack us! You're a coward Domon, in fact let us rename you 'The King of Pussies'!" Shinn interupted.

"This is getting crazy! Tsuna blamed us, Domon blamed Setsuna, those two blamed Domon, what's next? Fans blaming us for TNA's demise?" Zenjirou interupted as the crowd boos. "Those three guys had nothing to do with the Rookie Revolution, deal with it!" he finished.

"Guys guys guys!" Nazirul shouted. "Blame at each other all you want, but that doesn't mean that the mastermind would pop up here from under the ring! Tell you what? I'm going to shut your mouths tonight. Domon, if you're not guilty, then prove it. Tonight, you'll face Shinn Asuka in a rematch for the title! Tsuna, instead of acusing the RR, why don't you beat them up for an answer? Tonight, I'm allowing you to choose any one of them as your opponent!" he announced as the crowd cheers.

"Now that's how you answer the questions! Instead of wasting time trash talking, let's fight instead!" Junpei cheered.

"Two matches already booked for tonight, and one of them is for the Japanese title. I'll say tonight would be a huge night for all of us!" Taisuke reminded.

(Locker Room)

We can see Takuya Kanbara getting ready for his match before opening his locker and saw…

"Gah! Tomoki? What are you doing here?" he asked in shock. "Why are you hiding in that locker anyway?"

"Help me Takuya! Junpei's chasing me all day eversince our match last Sunday!" Tomoki begged.

"Wait, which Junpei are we talking about?" Takuya asked.

"Of our kind!" Tomoki answered.

"Oh right. So let me recap, you beat Junpei via DQ right?" Takuya asked as Tomoki nods. "Unhappy with the results, Junpei decided to hunt you down and wreck yourself. Is that true?" he guessed.

"Yes Takuya! I can't beat him hand to hand! He's too strong and huge!" Tomoki cried.

"There there Tomoki…" Takuya comforted him. "Don't worry! Big brother Takuya's on the case! I'll help you handling Junpei!" he promised.

"Really?" Tomoki asked.

"Yeah. Plus I'm going to face him….. tonight…." Takuya then began to worry.

"Please don't die Takuya! Please!" Tomoki begged as he tightly hugs Takuya's leg.

"Calm down. I'm sure Junpei still recognize me. There's no way he'll kill a fellow Spirit Warrior right?" Takuya asked.

"(sobs) Right…" Tomoki answered as he slowly stops crying.

"Alright, which me lock in there! Time to kick some butts!" Takuya said in confidence before leaving the room.

"Be careful Takuya!" Tomoki shouted.

(Ring)

(Somebodies Gonna Get It by Three 6 Mafia Plays)

"This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, from Shibuya, Japan, Junpei Shibayama!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"After many tries to take Junpei down, Tomoki had no choice but to beat him unfairly by pulling the infamous Eddie Chair Trick." Taisuke recapped.

"That guy over there is hungry. Anyway who stands in his way would get literally destroyed right now." Klein pointed.

(Ancient Spirit by Jim Johnston Plays)

"And his opponent, also from Shibuya, Japan, Takuya Kanbara!" Yui announced. After Takuya charges into the ring and leaps into the ring from the top rope, Junpei proceeds to tackle him down!

"Get out of there kid! This fatass gonna kill ya!" Klein warned.

(Bell Rings)

Junpei picks Takuya up from behind and throws him shoulder first onto the ring post! Once Takuya's on the corner, Junpei charges towards Takuya only to eat a kick to the face before Takuya climbs to the top turnbuckle and goes for a Flying Crossbody. Big mistake as Junpei catches him and proceeds to slam his back onto the corner before throwing him with a Falling Powerslam! Once Takuya gets up, Junpei proceeds to squish the living hell out of Takuya with a Bearhug until Takuya manages to escape with several Bell Claps onto Junpei's ear. As Junpei's on the ropes, Takuya goes to Clothesline him only to get Back Body Dropped out of the ring onto the floor instead! After leaving the ring, Junpei grabs Takuya's throat before throwing him straight onto the barricade! Once Takuya gets up, Junpei ignores the referee's count and proceeds to break Takuya in half with a Spear through the barricade!

"Spear! Spear! Junpei gives no mercy to the fellow Spirit Warrior!" Klein exclaimed.

Completely ignoring the referee's count, Junpei, after pulling Takuya away from the barricade, picks up a Steel Chair from under the ring before wrecking Takuya with multiple Chair Shots, forcing the ref to call for the bell. He then drags Takuya's lying body to the timekeeper's booth and grabs a mic.

"Hey Tomoki! This issue between us isn't over yet! If you're not a coward, then come on! Fight me like a man! Oh wait, you can't! All you can do was injuring yourself, thus causing us to lose one title shots after another! You're pathedic Tomoki! You're not my friend! You're just a dead weight in my life! Now thanks to you being a coward last Sunday instead of taking a Beatdown, I believe a friend of ours would be taking it instead…" Junpei then drops the mic before bashing Takuya's head with the mic.

"The cowardice of a loser is going to cost his friend to lose a life!" Taisuke observed.

"Not our table! It's too early to be broken!" Taku begged as Junpei places Takuya on the table before climbing on it. He then picks Takuya up and sets for a Powerbomb through the table until…

"Here comes the coward guys! He's going to let himself killed!" Klein reacted as Tomoki heads to the announcers table before stopping on his tracks.

"Come on! Save your friend and our table!" Taku begged as Tomoki seemed hesitated to walk forward while Junpei dares him to step closer or Takuya will get destroyed. After a few seconds passed, Tomoki… walks away as he felt so powerless against Junpei while the crowd boos at his cowardice. Junpei, with no hesitation, proceeds to spare the table's life as he Powerbombs Takuya onto the cold floor!

"Powerbomb head first to the floor! Takuya's done!" Klein exclaimed.

"See ya loser! Have fun staying in the hostipal thanks to your friend being a pussy!" Taisuke mocked. Junpei then leaves the table and laughed at Tomoki who walked away without any power before laughing at the concussed Takuya while medics checked on him.

"Sadistic… and it's all because of him losing multiple tag team matches…" Taku said disgustingly.

(Shounen Alliance Locker Room)

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to say that the debut of Shounen Café was a success! We got a lot of guests, popularity and money!" Luffy announced cheerfully.

"And fetish fuel…" Toriko whispered.

"And fetish fuel, thanks to Negi's students being Maids for our series! Espacially you two Ako and Akira! You two looked natural as Maids!" Luffy praised.

"Thanks Luffy, although it might had something to do with us being slaves in Maid Outfits…" Akira replied. The Tsuna and The Elrics burst themselves into the room.

"What the hell? What's wrong?" Luffy asked.

"We lost our titles, and the only thing you cared about is the Online Show?" Edward asked angrily.

"Easy brother. We could get it back." Alphonse tried to calm his brother down.

"True, but why on earth you guys didn't even care about us losing the belts? Heck, why aren't yo concerned about Tsuna losing the title match? Instead you guys focused too much on the Online Show!" Ed asked.

"Look Ed, we're sorry. We were too focused on the show that we forgot about you and Tsuna. Please go ahead and shove me into your brother's armor." Toriko replied.

"Sorry about this guys. Ed isn't on his good mood after getting screwed by a girl of all things last Sunday." Al explained.

"That bitch Asuna must die!" Ed shouted before turning to Negi. "Not your student Negi, but that slut hanging out with that bastard Kirito!" he corrected.

"By the way, aren't you guys had a rematch clause for the Tag Team titles? Why don't you use it?" Negi asked.

"I wish I could, but Team HeroKazu claimed a rematch as well. And now both of us are going to face them in a Best 2 out of 3 Series to determine the No.1 Contenders for the Tag Titles." Ed answered.

"Best 2 out of 3? Damn Team HeroKazu doesn't want to give up! Give them all you got Elrics!" Toriko cheered.

"Well do that Toriko, don't worry about it!" Al replied.

"Say where's Tsuna? Usually he'll hang out with us right now." Gon asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he's walking around backstage?" Negi guessed.

"Leave Tsuna alone guys. He's not in a good mood eversince losing his match Last Sunday and he forced himself to smile during the Online Show. Give him a break." Luffy responded as the camera leaves them.

(Ring)

"Sup dudes? We're back as the Divas Champion Misaka Mikoto goes one on one in a Non Title Match against Inaba's very own Chie Satonaka! Let's hope that Revy doesn't show up…" Junpei welcomed.

The two girls circles around the ring before locking each other up on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up until Misaka manages to push Chie onto the corner. After several Battering Rams onto Chie's spine, Misaka blasts her with an Uppercut before walking away and goes for a Stinger Splash. Chie however moves away as Misaka crashes face first onto the turnbuckle. Chie then turns Misaka around and blasts her with several kicks onto her upperbody until Misaka catches Chie's kick and plants her with a Dragon Screw. After pulling Chie away from the corner, Misaka goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,…" Chie kicks out.

Misaka grabs Chie's legs and sets for a Boston Crab, but as Chie tries to fight back, Misaka decided to Catapult her onto the turnbuckle instead. With Chie sitting on the corner, Misaka gets up and blasts her with a Baseball Slide before pulling her away from the corner, climbs to the top turnbuckle and goes for a Diving Leg Drop. Chie however rolls away as Misaka crashes painfully onto the mat. With Misaka on a sitting position, Chie gets up and kicks her back several times before bouncing off the ropes and blasts her face with a running kick. She then goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Misaka kicks out.

Chie went to the ring apron and goes for a Slingshot Senton, but Misaka raises her knees, sending Chie crashing painfully onto the knees instead and once Chie gets up, Misaka plants her down with a Spinning Neckbreaker Slam. She then goes for a Cloverleaf only to get pushed away instead and with Misaka on the ropes, Chie goes to Clothesline her out, but Misaka Back Body Drops her out instead. Chie fortunately holds on the ropes and stands on the ring apron before elbowing tackling Misaka away to the face. As Chie sets for a Slingshot Shoulder Tackle…

… Revy from underneath the ring pulls Chie down onto the floor!

"Guerilla Attack! Black Lagoon has launched a Guerilla Attack on the Inaba Scoobies!" Klein exclaimed as Revy continues to beat Chie down while Misaka, wants nothing to do with this, walks out of the ring.

"Chie costed Revy the title last Sunday, and now she's going to pay!" Taisuke reminded.

"Yeah, AFTER the Black Lagoon screwed the Inaba Scoobies!" Junpei replied. As Revy's going for the Pedigree, Chie manages to counter with a Back Body Drop before retreating.

"Go ahead and run away you coward!" Klein mocked.

"I believe Chie's going to report this to her teammates, thus allowing them to form a plan against the Black Lagoon." Taku observed.

"More like she's scared to face Revy one on one. Go ahead and run you coward! Take your teammates with you!" Taisuke mocked.

(Backstage)

"(looks around) It's safe for now… (ahem) Yukiko Amagi here! For AWF Backstage Crew and allow me to welcome my guest at this time, former AWF World Champion who lost his title last Sunday, Simon the Digger!" Yukiko announced as the crowd cheers. "Simon last Sunday you lost your title thanks to the RR. What do you think of this?" she asked.

"I lost the belt because of their agendas. But thanks to Neon Generation X and me sacrificing my belt, I managed to keep the RR away from the belt. And now me and NGX are opening a new chapter, a Chapter that I would like to call '3 Drills, 3 Holes to Heavens'! Tsuna, you can beat up anyone in the RR tonight because next week, it's my turn… no wait, it's me and the NGX's turn to kick their asses! Rookie Revolution! Our story ends soon. And there's no way that you could escape your own Bad Ending." Simon answered before leaving Yukiko.

(Other Side of the Backstage)

We can see Taichi Yaegashi and Amata Sora talking to each other.

"God how did we screwed up last Sunday? One of us nearly got the belt!" Taichi asked.

"Don't worry Taichi, that belt can be held by anyone. Who knows? Maybe a snail could pin Masaru and win the Extreme title? Anything can happen with this 24/7 Rules." Amata replied.

"You're right. But right now we need to think of an idea to get the belt." Taichi suggested.

"Good idea. First, we need to get rid of Seiji. Second… excuse us Mr Cameraman but can you please leave?" Amata asked as the camera leaves the scene.

(Ring)

"The following match is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the AWF Japanese Championship!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

(Pride by High and Mighty Colour Plays)

"Introducing first, from ZAFT, he is the current AWF Japanese Champion, Shinn Asuka!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers/boos.

"Last Sunday Shinn won the title after pinning Setsuna while Domon failed to stop the count." Taku recapped.

"And after the match, he and Flit got beaten down once the lights returns to normal. And since they're lying in front of Domon, can you say Domon's responsible for those Young Trio?" Taisuke continued.

(Next Big Thing by Jim Johnston Plays)

"And his opponent, from Neo-Japan, Domon Kasshu!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers/boos?

"Mixed reactions for Domon tonight, all thanks to him getting framed for the Young Trio attacks." Junpei observed.

"Can we just end this thing and officially admit that he's the one responsible for the Young Trio thing? Those 3 guys that debuted last Sunday are Domon's students! They're there to help their master reach to the top cheatingly!" Klein asked.

(Bell Rings)

The two went to the middle of the ring as Shinn continues to question Domon's involvement in the Young Trio Attacks. While Domon tries to convince Shinn that he's not guilty….

… the lights went off!

"Not this!" Junpei reacted.

"And they're appearing in a match with Domon of all people!" Taku added. As the lights went on….

… Domon can be seen lying on top of Shinn who's also being laid out!

"What the? What is this?" Taku reacted as the referee goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Your winner and NEW AWF Japanese Champion, Domon Kasshu!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers/boos.

"I can't believe this! Those three guys striked again!" Junpei reacted.

"See? They helped Domon regaining the belt! He's in charge of the trio, not everyone else!" Klein pointed as Domon gets up… completely confused.

"I don't think so guys. Domon looked clueless." Taku observed.

"Looked clueless? Or ACTED clueless?" Taisuke asked as Domon gives the belt back to the ref, refusing to accept in on a confusing situation. Then Setsuna F Seiei shows up on stage and points to Domon.

"Setsuna's right. I believe Domon IS the guy who are responsible for those Young Trio!" Taisuke said

"This is nuts! Domon had no idea what's going on right now! I'm sure those three attacked his head from behind to cause him to be this confused!" Junpei guessed.

"From King of Hearts to King of Cheaters. Oh how far Domon has fallen…" Klein said dissapointingly.

(Backstage)

We can see Daisuke Motomiya walking.

"Last Sunday a rivalry between two Digidestineds got interupted by a Tamer. Why did Takato do this? How would both Daisuke and Iori react? Find out after this!" Taku asked.

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage)

We can see Flit Asuno walking around until Domon appears on the scene.

"Admit it bastard! You're the one who ordered those three to attack Shinn so you could easily win that title!" Flit demanded.

"For the last time, I have nothing to do with them! If I can tell you that, then I'm going to prove it instead!" Domon replied.

"And how are you going to prove that you're not with them?" Flit questioned.

"The answer is as simple as a first grader's math. If they showed up again, I'll chase them away." Domon answered before leaving Flit.

"How are you going to chase them away while they attack in darkness? Using Night Vision Goggles?" Flit asked to no answer.

(Ring)

"Welcome back to AWF folks! Now it's time for our 4th Match of the evening." Taku welcomed as we can see Ryo Akiyama already in the ring.

(I Walk Alone by Saliva Plays)

"The following match is set for one fall! Introducing first, from Odaiba, Japan, Daisuke Motomiya!" Yui announced as the crowd boos. "And his opponent, from Shinjuku, Japan, Ryo Akiyama!" she announced as the crowd cheers.

"Last Sunday Daisuke took on fellow Digidestined Iori Hida in a Last Man Standing Match. During that match, Daisuke picks up the win with the power of Duct Tapes." Klein recapped.

"And before Daisuke could even literally burn Iori's career to ashes, Takato Matsuda appears and rescued him despite having no connections to the 02 Digidestineds." Taisuke continued.

(Bell Rings)

The two stands in the middle of the ring and tries to grab each other until Ryo manages to put Daisuke on a Side Headlock. Daisuke however breaks himself free after elbow tackling Ryo's gut several times and with Ryo on a kneeling position, Daisuke bounces off the ropes and plants him down with a Bulldog. After blasting every parts of Ryo's body with Shoot Kicks, Daisuke picks Ryo up and throws him onto the corner before blasting his face with a Corner Back Elbow. He then goes for a Cobra Clutch Bulldog only to get pushed away and once Daisuke turns around, Ryo kicks him away to the face before chopping his leg down and goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,…" Daisuke kicks out.

Ryo then proceeds to stomp Daisuke several times before climbing to the top turnbuckle, pumps his fist to the air, and goes for a Diving Fist Drop. Daisuke however rolls away as Ryo's hand crashes onto the mat before picking Ryo up and throws him shoulder first onto the ring post. Once Ryo gets up, Daisuke goes for a Running Battering Ram only to get kicked away to the face before planting him down with a Russian Leg Sweep! As Daisuke sits on the corner, Ryo went to another corner before blasting Daisuke's face with a Broski Boot!

"This might be it! Ryo might pull a shocker here!" Taku reacted as Ryo, after pulling Daisuke away from the corner, goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Daisuke kicks out!

"Come on dude don't let that distract you! Take him down!" Junpei cheered.

Ryo then went to the other corner and once Daisuke gets up, he goes for the Ruff Ryder only to get caught before Daisuke slams him with a Spinebuster! He then lifts Ryo up and goes for the Powerbomb of Courage (Batista Bomb), but Ryo manages to escape after punching Daisuke's face several times. After delivering several chops onto Daisuke's chest, Ryo bounces off the ropes and charges towards Daisuke only to get a Spear instead! One Powerbomb of Courage later, Daisuke goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Daisuke Motomiya!"

After the announcement, Daisuke picks Ryo up and throws him out of the ring before ordering a mic from Yui which he received.

"Now that I have destroyed that loser, let's cut to the chase. Last Sunday, I was surposed to get rid of my fellow Digidestined in a personal match. When I almost did that, someone decided to interfere simply because he had no idea what's he's doing. Takato Matsuda! Get your ass into the ring!" Daisuke ordered before waiting.

(Flight of the Valkyries by Jim Johnston Plays)

"And here comes the pest of this rivalry. I mean why would you interfere in a personal rivalry?" Klein asked.

"Everything has it's explaination. Right now let's see how would Takato respond to Daisuke's question." Taku replied.

"Talk Takato! Tell me, why on earth did you have the guts to interupt me destroying Iori last Sunday? This has nothing to do with you! This is a personal business between 2 Digidestineds! No Tamers, No Spirit Warriors, No Xros Commanders and No Goggle-less Main Leads are involved in this! Now care to tell me why you saved Iori's ass last Sunday?" Daisuke asked demandedly.

"You want to know why I saved Iori last Sunday?" Takato asked back as 'Yes!' chants can be heard. "Simple. Ever look up in dictionary for a word called 'Disgust'? Well, that is what I'm feeling right now regarding you. You know what I hate most other than anyone trying to hurt Juri? You of course. Ever since Anime Mania 2, you keep running around claiming that Takeru ruined your… no our replutations at Anime Mania when you and Takeru lost to Ash Ketchum. Listen Daisuke, this isn't just Takeru's fault. It's your fault as well. You can destroy Takeru as many times as you want Daisuke, but that doesn't change the fact that YOU ruined Digimon's replutation after that match! You're the one who didn't kick out of Ash's pinfall and you have the guts to blame Takeru for that? Why don't you kick out? I mean you're the Digidestined of Courage, inheriting Taichi Yagami's title! Heck, as a matter of fact… why didn't you and Takeru worked together facing Ash? Oh that's right. Because you're so jealous of Takeru for years ever since you were born! Tell you what, maybe you should be jealous to Takeru. Because unlike you, he has the Characteristic of a Leader, unlike you! Jealous of his relationship with Hikari? Well guess what Daisuke, she likes Takeru the most, end of story. Instead you went butthurt, betrayed the rest of the Digidestineds simply because to gain attention! Alright, you destroyed Takeru at First Road, but no! You didn't have enough! You wanted to destroy one Digidestineds after another so you could represent them in AWF alone! Well guess what Daisuke, despite being a Tamer, I won't let you destroy another Digidestined…" Takato answered as the crowd cheers.

"Blah blah blah. Tough talk for a guy who wrestles like a goat! For your information…"

(Man In The Box by Alice in Chains Plays)

"There's the man who nearly got roasted alive last Sunday!" Taisuke pointed.

"Hold it Takato. Regarding Daisuke destroying one Digidestineds after another, let me clearify something." Iori said.

"And what would you clearify about?" Daisuke asked.

"Shut up!" Iori shouted before turning to Takato. "Listen, he didn't set to destroy me, I'm the one who's set to destroy him. After he defeated Takeru, Takeru's soul seemed to be… completely vanished. He's no longer the Child of Hope that we grew up with. You know why that happened? Simple. Not only due to his lost against Ash Ketchum at Anime Mania, but also due to Daisuke beating him as First Road. (turns to Daisuke) Daisuke, couldn't you and Takeru apologize to each other for that lost? Heck, Takeru even offered an apology! Instead of apologizing and start rebuilding Digimon's replutation, you rejected it and destroyed him. What is the matter with you Daisuke? I thought you're the new leader of Digidestineds? If you were the leader, shouldn't you accept his apology and start rebuilding Digimon's image after losing the final war between Digimon and Pokemon? No you didn't! Instead you keep on blaming Takeru until the end of time! And thanks to his defeat… he's no longer with us. No not because he's dead, but because he doesn't want to be with us anymore! And it's all your fault!" he continued.

"Well good then! Now that the bastard's gone, I can go on my own ways! I don't want anyone Digidestineds holding me back and I nearly get that wish! The only thing missing before I got my wish is you… if you were destroyed last Sunday, I would be extremely happy and could go on to other things. And one of those other things is the AWF World Championship." Daisuke replied.

"You won't go on to other things. As long as I'm here, I will hunt you down. I won't leave until I avenge Takeru! And that's my promise!" Iori vowed as the crowd cheers.

"You know what I think about your promise?" Daisuke said before hitting Iori's head with the mic! He then pushes Takato away before beating Iori down until Takato and referees pulls him away. Iori gets up and immidiately tackles Daisuke down before slamming his head onto the mat multiple times. Takato and the refs managed to pull them away until…

"Alright. I had enough of this. Daisuke, you want to destroy Iori? You want to restore your replutation? You want to go on to other things? I'll allow you to do that! In 6 weeks, you and Iori shall face each other… in a **Full Metal Mayhem Match! **Whoever loses the match…. will **Leave AWF for good!**" Nazirul announced as the crowd cheers.

"Wow! Just wow! Full Metal Mayhem Match! Loser leaves AWF!" Junpei cheered.

"Chairs, Ladders, Tables, Chains… all legal to be used! These two shall kill each other next month!" Klein reacted.

"Daisuke's replutation vs Iori's vow to Avenge Takeru. Everything's on the line in this type of match!" Taku observed.

(Backstage)

We can see Sakura Kinomoto and Nanoha Takamachi talking to each other.

"Look, calm down Nanoha. Losing the title doesn't mean that the world is going to end soon. So just calm down, don't let your anger controls you." Sakura adviced.

"Sage advice, coming from the girl that I nailed my finisher on last Sunday. I was so close Sakura, So Close on pinning you for the 3 Count! But then that Railgun stole the victory from me! Damn it!" Nanoha replied as she kicks the wall in anger.

"Calm down already! Look, you'll get a rematch soon, I'm sure of that. So please remove your anger and focus on regaining the belt." Sakura adviced.

"As if."

Shana appears on the scene.

"Apparently our GM has booked us a No.1 Contenders Match for next week, and that match might lead you to hitting your finisher to your mentor again." Shana said.

"What do you mean?" Nanoha asked.

"Simple! Since Mrs Cherry Blossom got pinned while Mrs White Devil isn't, the No.1 Contenders Match will be between both of you girls! Make the best Magical Girl wins and please, if you want to calm down, just hug it out. It works!" Shana answered before leaving them looking at each other.

"… looks like you have to walk through me first to get the title back." Sakura said.

"Please Sakura, let me win next week's match! Let me get my title back!" Nanoha begged.

"I ain't losing without a fight Nanoha. Next week, try and hit me with your Starlight Breaker. After that, go and get the belt." Sakura challenged.

"(sigh) Alright Sakura. Make the best Magical Girl win." Nanoha responded as the two shaked hands.

(Ring)

(Born To Win by Mutiny Within Plays)

"This is a Best 2 out of 3 Series Match set for one fall! Introducing first, both from Resembol, Ametris, the team of Edward and Alphonse, The Elric Brothers!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"Last Sunday The Elric defended their title against the team of Team HeroKazu, Rookie Revolution and of course, Team Accel Online." Taisuke recapped.

"And thanks to the lovely Asuna Yuuki, Kirito and Haruyuki manages to pick up the win, thus crowning them as your NEW Tag Team Champions!" Klein continued.

(Devious by Dale Oliver Plays)

"And their opponents, both from Shinjuku, Japan, the team of Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa, Team HeroKazu!" Yui announced as the crowd boos.

"While The Elrics wants a rematch as the former Tag Champs, Team HeroKazu on the other hand wants a rematch since they aren't the ones who got pinned last Sunday." Taku explained.

"And due to that, Nazirul has decided to determine which team shall challenge Team Accel Online for the belts in a Best 2 out of 3 Series." Junpei continued.

(Bell Rings)

Ed and Kenta starts first. The two looked at each other on their corners before tagging into their partners. After leaping into the ring, Hirokazu goes for a Clothesline, but Al dodges it before blasting him with a Palm Strike followed by a kick, Hirokazu however dodges the kick before taking Al down with a Double Leg Takedown, grabs his legs and sets for an Extreme Leg Drop. Al however pushes Hirokazu to the ropes and once Hirokazu bounces off the ropes, he leaps through a lying Al before bouncing off the other ropes. Once Al gets up, Hirokazu leaps and takes Al down with a Headscissors Takedown. Once Al gets up on the ropes, Hirokazu chagres towards him only to get Elbow Tackled to the face before Al climbs the ropes and plants Hirokazu with a Springboard Crossbody followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,…" Hirokazu kicks out.

Once the two gets up, they traded kicks onto each other until Hirokazu manages to deliver several Knife Edge Chops onto Al until he's on the corner. After tagging to Kenta, Hirokazu climbs to the top turnbuckle and punches Al's face several times before letting Kenta to blast Al's face with a running high knee. After planting Al with a Cobra Clutch Bulldog, Kenta tags himself to Hirokazu before grabbing Al's legs and, together with Hirokazu who's on the top turnbuckle, nails Al with a Slingshot Catapult - Top Rope Bulldog Combo! Hirokazu then goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Al kicks out.

Hirokazu picks Al up only to get elbow tackled to the gut before Al bounces off the ropes and once Hirokazu turns around, he eats a Single Leg Running Dropkick by Al! While Hirokazu manages to tag to Kenta before rolling out of the ring, Al tries to tag himself to Ed. Kenta however quickly grabs Al's legs and stops him on his tracks. Al, after managing to stand on one leg, turns around and kicks Kenta away before tagging to Ed! Ed enters the ring and tackles Hirokazu down before going to Clothesline Kenta out of the ring. Kenta however manages to tackle Ed's spine before lifting Ed up on his shoulder. Once Kenta's at the middle of the ring, Ed manages to slip away and goes for a Sunset Flip Pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Hirokazu stops the count.

Hirokazu and Kenta proceeds to beat up Ed before picking him up and Irish Whips him onto the ropes. Once Ed bounces off the ropes, Team HeroKazu goes for a Double Back Body Drop, but Ed manages to Leapfrog himself through Team HeroKazu and once Team HeroKazu turns around, Al knocks Hirokazu down with a Springboard Dropkick while Ed knocks Kenta down with a Discus Elbow Smash! While Al kicks Hirokazu out of the ring, Ed nails Kenta with the Alchemy Kick (Trouble In Paradise) before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here are your winners, The Elric Brothers!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"The Elrics picked up one point! Now all they have to do is win next week's match!" Junpei cheered.

"If they managed to pick up a victory next week, The Elrics will have a shot at the golds!" Taku explained.

(Rookie Revolution Locker Room)

We can see the members (Taiki Kudo, Zenjirou Tsurugi, Shinji Ikari, Women's Champ Ruki Makino and the masked terrorist) talking with each other.

"Well guys, good news is that thanks to Ruki's scouting, we managed to get the Women's title!" Taiki reported before congratuating Ruki.

"No big deal. I did something that I needed to do as a RR Member." Ruki replied.

"By the way, that terrorist looked familiar… like that girl is someone that I knew…" Shinji observed.

"I doubt that Ruki managed to recruit that Blue Haired Girl into the RR. I mean look at her size! She looks like a European Powerhouse!" Zenjirou replied.

"Bad news are these… other than Simon and those Neon Generation X guys screwing us, Sawada Tsunayoshi accuses us for those Young Trio attack last Sunday." Taiki reported.

"Anyone here knew anything about those three… and that whipping boy Yuji?" Ruki asked.

"Not us Ruki. Plus, they are not wearing RR Armbands so I doubt that our Higher Power injects them into our party by surprise." Shinji answered.

"Plus, if they WERE RR Recruits, why didn't they beat up Ash Ketchum as well? Hell, why didn't they helped us fighting Simon and NGX?" Zenjirou questioned.

"Good point… I believe they're working for someone else. Still, thanks to our GM, one of us had to face Tsuna next." Taiki replied.

"I'm willing to bet a Hundred Thousand Dollars that Zenjirou is the unlucky bastard that shall be picked…" Ruki guessed.

"Knowing Tsuna and his teammates, maybe I would be chosen." Zenjirou guessed as well.

"Whoever it is, we have to go. Who knows? We might be able to take out Tsuna from the World Title Scene?" Shinji planned.

"If we tried to take out Tsuna, would his teammates kick our asses like what happened last Sunday?" Zenjirou asked.

"DON'T REMIND ME OF THAT!" Taiki shouted angrily. "I can't remove the fact that Negi's students kicked my ass of all people!" he shouted embarassedly.

"Sorry Commander…" Zenjirou apologized.

"Well, what are you idiots waiting for? Go out there for the match." the masked terrorist ordered.

"Gotcha! Let's go guys!" Zenjirou responded as he and Taiki leaves the locker room. Shinji, before leaving, looked at the female terrorist.

"What are you looking at dummy?" she asked.

"You sounded familiar…. Have we meet each other before?" Shinji asked back.

"None of your business. I'm just a regular RR Member, that's all." She answered.

"… alright then… Wish us luck! Make sure you'll pray that Zenjirou won't be choosen!" Shinji called before leaving the room.

"Boys… those guys are suckers…" Ruki said before tapping the terrorist's shoulder. "Thanks to your help, Izumi and Tohru are out of the picture. I'll see them complaining next week…" she said.

(Ring)

"Ladies and gentlemen for whatever reasons next week's show will be loaded! Here are the matches booked so far!" Junpei announced.

"First match will be for the No.1 Contendership for the Divas title! Two Magical Girls collide! Will Nanoha snap and destroy Sakura into oblivion?" Taisuke announced.

"Also, the Second Match of the Best of 2 out of 3 Series! Elric Brothers vs Team HeroKazu! If The Elrics win the match, they'll get a rematch for the tag team titles." Klein announced.

"And of course, big surprise from our GM via Twitter! Ash Ketchum shall defend his AWF World Title against the former champ who got screwed by the RR, Simon the Digger!" Taku announced.

"All this and more next week on AWF!" Junpei cheered.

(Cult of Personality by Living Colour Plays)

"This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Shounen Aliance and the Vongola Family, Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Yui announced as the crowd cheers.

"If you forgot about what happened earlier, Tsuna apparently accused the Rookie Revolution for those 3 new stars debuting last Sunday." Taku recapped.

"Why on earth he keeps on blaming the RR? Didin't he remember that neither one of those 3 boys debuted with a RR Armband? What an idiot." Taisuke asked as Tsuna's about to speak.

"Alright. I know those 3 guys who attacked me ain't wearing RR Armbands. But here's a thought! What if… they forgot to wore them? That's right! Those three forgot to wore them and as a result, we had no idea that they are RR Members! Admit it Taiki, those three are RR's latest recruits right?" Tsuna asked before waiting for an answer.

(Line In The Sand by Motorhead Plays)

The Rookie Revolution appears on the stage.

"How sweet of you Tsuna, accusing us for no reason. News flash Tsuna, every single RR Members had never forgotten to wear their Armbands. That means your theory is off. Those three had nothing to do with us!" Taiki explained as the crowd didn't accept it.

"Alright. But what if… they were PLANNED to not wearing the Armband as an attempt to avoid labeling theirselves as RR Members?" Tsuna asked.

"This is ridiculous… Zenjirou, Shinji, shut this man up!" Taiki ordered as the RR charges towards the ring.

"Here we go folks! Thanks to Tsuna's stupid theory, he's going to die!" Klein exclaimed.

Tsuna then attacks Zenjirou only to get outnumbered thanks to Taiki and Shinji. The RR beats him down until…

_**Are You Ready?**_

"Here we go gentlemen! The equalizers!" Junpei cheered as Simon the Digger, Touji Suzuhara and Kensuke Aida heads towards the ring.

"Business about to pick up here on AWF!" Taku exclaimed as the RR leaves the ring and brawls with those 3.

"The RR not only costed Simon the title, but also costed NGX a Tag Team title shot as well! The Revolution might be over!" Junpei exclaimed as the brawl continues all the way into the audience seats.

"Stop this brawl! There's innocent people in that zone!" Klein ordered.

"Stop this! Get them in here! I need to know who are responsible for those…"

_**Sierra**_

_**Hotel**_

_**India**_

_**Echo**_

_**Lima**_

_**Delta**_

_**SHIELD**_

"Special Ops" by Jim Johnston Plays as we can see Ryuuji Takasu, Hayate Ayasaki, Saito Hiraga and Yuji Sakai appearing on the top floor of the audience seats.

"There they are folks! The guys who screwed Tsuna last Sunday!" Taisuke reacted as the 4 looked at Tsuna.

"No RR Armband! See that Tsuna? The RR aren't responsible for this!" Klein pointed as Tsuna calls them to come on down. As the 4 are about to head to the ring, Domon Kasshu, along with a chair, heads to the ring.

"And there's Domon, who's looking to fix his name after being framed for bringing in these guys!" Junpei reacted. Once Domon enters the ring, he and Tsuna gets ready to face the 4 rookies until… Ryuuji giving Domon a thumbs up?

"Thumbs up? Don't tell me…"

"The rumors are right! Domon is the one doing this!" Klein exclaimed as the 4 rookies left after clapping their hands to Domon.

"But why would he do this? He's not in the World Title Picture!" Junpei asked.

"Maybe he's trying to enter the picture by beating up one of its colours!" Taisuke answered. Once they left, Tsuna began to accuse Domon for it while Domon tries to clearify things. The show ends after Tsuna slaps Domon to the face, yells out "You're pathedic! You're nothing but a backstabber!" and leaves Domon all by himself in the ring getting booed.

…

Match Results:

Takuya Kanbara def. Junpei Shibayama via DQ

Misaka Mikoto def. Chie Satonaka

Domon Kasshu def. Shinn Asuka (wins AWF Japanese Title)

Daisuke Motomiya def. Ryo Akiyama

The Elric Brothers def. Team HeroKazu (1-0)

Sawada Tsunayoshi vs any member of the Rookie Revolution ended in a Non Contest.

Leader revealed! And it's… Domon? Wait? Why would a guy who's on the Japanese Title Scene brings in those 4 Rookies and screwed Tsuna? As a matter of fact, is Domon their leader? Meanwhile Simon, while fighting the RR along with Neon Generation X, shall receive a Rematch next week for the AWF Title against Ash Ketchum. Also Daisuke and Iori shall face each other where the loser leaves AWF for good while the war between Inaba Scoobies and Black Lagoon continues with their female members (Chie and Revy) going at it. Plus, will Tomoki gain the courage to face Junpei? What's going to happen between Izumi, Tohru and Ruki? Will Nanoha Cross The Line in order to get her title back? (No she's not going to TNA. Please ignore the Cross The Line part…)

Man AWF is loaded with storylines….

As for my season show, well let's just say it got canceled due to low ratings. If I had trouble writing an episode of AWF, then how on earth would I write 2 (1 Gattai and 1 Turbo)? Plus, I don't want to delay my updates and want to reach the next show as soon as possible. I had many plans you know?

All of this will be continued at the next update. Until then, please review!

PS: Any suggestions for a Stable Name for Ryuuji/Hayate/Saito/Yuji? I could call them 'The SWORD' if I were uncreative. :p


End file.
